In your dreams
by ladymichaelis69
Summary: The people of Earth know about Saiyajins. They've seen them fight. What if one fell into their hands? (hi i know this story isn't mine but i am posting this for my friend because she can't read and the app can read to her so please don't give me any hate)
1. Chapter 1

Another dream about Kakarotto. This one was more intense than the others; clearer to his mind's eye. The younger Saiyajin was calling out to him, asking for help.

Vegeta ran his fingers through his hair as he drew in a deep breath. He stared up at the dark ceiling above him and listened to the chirp of the crickets outside his window. It was the middle of the night and thanks to another haunting dream about Kakarotto, he was wide awake.

It had been six years now since the other Saiyajin had left with the dragon. At first he'd been angry that his rival and sparring partner had once again disappeared and left him to live out a boring life alone amongst humans, but it wasn't long before that anger gave way to sadness. Yes, he was sad about the other man's departure from this world. He wasn't the only one, of course. Everyone who had known Kakarotto was upset, but, as the Earth saying goes, ''Out of sight, out of mind''. They all moved on.

He had not.

Not long after Kakarotto had left, Vegeta began to see the younger man in his dreams. At first they were just small glimpses of him; a tail disappearing around a corner, a lopsided smile, the flash of black eyes. But then as time went on and the years began to pass, the prince's dreams became increasingly disturbing. He began to see Kakarotto, the younger version who had left with the dragon, caged and calling out for help. Sometimes he'd find himself in a cold, sterile looking room surrounded by men in white coats. These humans were always speaking in low voices and looking down at clipboards as they scurried about. He could never hear what they were saying, but he knew who they were talking about.

Kakarotto.

The younger Saiyajin was the focus of the men in lab coats. They were studying him, testing him. Often he'd find himself frustrated with his inability to help Kakarotto as he watched the humans stick him with needles, making him scream and thrash about as he was held still with restraints that had been strapped around his wrists and ankles.

Shouldn't he be able to manipulate his dreams? Shouldn't he be able to destroy these humans and save Kakarotto?  
He thought so, but he couldn't. Each time he'd rush forward to help his hands would pass right through the younger Saiyajin like vapor. All he could do was watch.

He watched for the next several years. Watched as Kakarotto's 12 year old form grew into that of a teenagers, as his body was subjected to test after test, as he cried, as he lashed out in anger, as he steadily began to give in, as the will to fight disappeared. And worst of all he'd watch as Kakarotto's eyes seemed to meet his own, as if they were really in the same room, and he'd silently beg for help.

-

''Morning Vegeta.''

''Hn.''

Bulma looked up from her morning paper and watched as her former lover shuffled past her and poured himself a hot cup of coffee. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin seemed pale. She waited until he took a seat across from her before she spoke.

''You don't look so good. Another bad night?''

She was aware that the prince wasn't sleeping well. His insomnia began shortly after Goku left, but the past couple of years it seemed like he never slept. Bulma had even resorted to offering him tranquilizers in order to force him into a deep slumber, and much to her surprise, the Saiyajin had agreed. Unfortunately, a forced sleep was not a restful one.

''Hn.''

Bulma sighed. ''Vegeta, maybe if you would tell me what's bothering you I could help.''

''It's nothing, woman.''

''Don't give me that bullshit! It's something! Stop being so stubborn and let me help!''

The prince growled as his dark eyes met hers. At first Bulma thought she was in for a verbal lashing, but his gaze seemed to soften as the minutes ticked by, until finally...

''I keep having these dreams.''

Blue eyebrows raised in surprise. ''What kind of dreams?''

He hesitated for just a moment. ''Kakarotto.''

Bulma remained silent as she watched Vegeta. She'd wait until he continued rather than push him. It was rare he opened up to her and she didn't want to ruin this opportunity to get inside his head.

''He asks me for help. It began not long after he left with the dragon and with each year that passes these dreams become more vivid. He's being tortured.''

''Tortured? By who?''

Vegeta's hand clenched into a fist as his eyes glared down at his coffee mug. ''Humans in white coats. Scientists or doctors; maybe both.''

Bulma sighed as she sat back in her seat. ''Vegeta, Goku is with Shenron. It could be years before he's able to restore the dragonballs...''

The prince growled. ''I know that, woman! But...''

Vegeta stood abruptly and left the kitchen. Bulma listened as his footsteps faded away as they moved upstairs. Several minutes past and just when she thought their conversation was over, he reappeared and set something down on the table in front of her.

''A... a dragonball?!''

The woman's eyes nearly fell from her head as she slowly picked up the spherical orange ball and turned it over in her hands. It was Goku's favorite; the four stared ball. But it wasn't possible! By all rights the dragonballs should still be stones. For them to be active again so soon... it just didn't make any sense.

''Where did you find this?''

Vegeta crossed his arms, seemingly somewhat pleased with the woman's shocked reaction.  
''I borrowed the dragon radar nearly a year ago. I didn't expect it to pick anything up since the balls should have been inactive, but sure enough there was a blinking light indicating an active dragonball was only a mile from Capsule Corp. So tell me, woman; doesn't this mean Kakarotto should have returned to Earth?''

-

Two weeks later.

Bulma huffed in frustration as she tossed her screwdriver to the floor and pushed up the goggles she was wearing to protect her eyes. Vegeta had once again busted the gravity machine he used to train in, and though she could usually fix it with relative ease, she found herself distracted once again as her mind struggled to make sense out of everything she'd learned in the past couple of weeks.

To make sure it wasn't a fluke, she'd gone off in search of more dragon balls. She'd managed to find two more of the active spheres and return them to Capsule Corp. It definitely meant that Goku had successfully repaired them... so where was he? And why was Vegeta plagued by those nightmares?  
Perhaps... perhaps they weren't nightmares... but visions. Saiyajins seemed to have a large capacity for telepathy, so maybe he was picking up on something Goku was trying to send him.

Bulma's eyebrows lowered into a frown. If that was true... then that meant the younger Saiyajin was really in trouble. But it seemed far-fetched. With his power, it was unlikely he could be subdued by humans... unless his trusting nature had gotten him into trouble again.

''Mom, there's some guy at the door for you.''

Bulma blinked and looked back at her daughter. She smiled at the young woman, who was nearly a clone of herself. ''Thank you, Bura. I'll be there in a second.''

She waited until the younger woman had left before she climbed to her feet and grabbed a nearby rag to wipe the grease from her face with. As she got older, she no longer cared about looking perfect at all times, but she still didn't like to look like a total grease monkey around guests.

Bulma ran her fingers through her hair as she traversed the long hallways and climbed the stairs to reach the front door. She smiled at the man she saw there. He was tall with short dark hair and pale skin. His dark eyes were hidden behind a pair of gold trimmed glasses and he was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. He was rather handsome.

''Hello.'' Bulma greeted as she reached out and shook the man's hand. ''How can I help you?''

''Ah, Ms. Briefs. I'm so glad I caught you. My name is Dr. Villa and I'm a scientist from the 'D and A Labs'.''

''Oh my! It's an honor, Dr. Villa!'' To say she was impressed would be an understatement. The scientists at the D and A Labs were the most brilliant in the world. They had come up with the cure for the heart disease that had almost killed Goku and so many others years ago and they were constantly making breakthroughs each and every day when it came to curing the worst of diseases.

The man smiled. ''The honor is all mine, Ms. Briefs. By all rights you should have joined us years ago. I heard an offer was made, after all.''

Bulma blushed. ''Yes, well, I don't play nice with others I'm afraid. I prefer to work solo.''

''That's what makes you so admirable. But getting back to business. I hoped I might be able to speak with you privately about a project we've been working on for quite some time now. You see, we've hit a bit of a roadblock and my colleges and I are hoping you may be able to help.''

''Of...Of course.''

Another smile. ''Very good then. Please, we can speak in my car.''

Bulma raised an eyebrow, but followed the man outside anyway. ''Why your car?''

Dr. Villa opened his passenger door and allowed the woman to slip inside. ''I wish to take you directly to the lab. It's quite urgent. I'll fill you in along the way.''

She waited until the man had shut her door and climbed into the driver's seat before speaking again. ''Alright. I'll do what I can to help you.''

Dr. Villa started up the car and pulled away from the curb. ''Before I begin I must ask that you keep what is said to yourself. This is a top secret project and word of our work must NOT reach the public. Can I trust you?''

After a quick nod he continued.

''Years ago we came across a specimen not of this Earth. We'd been aware of its' presence for years, but we were never able to obtain one to study. We simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to get our hands on one when it practically fell into our laps.''

The man paused for a moment and met Bulma's eyes.

''I trust you know what a Saiyajin is?''

For a moment she was speechless. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. They had a Saiyajin? How did they know about them? Yes, the world had seen them fight Cell live on TV, and their power had been displayed at tournaments, but she was sure the word 'Saiyajin' had never come up. Then again, these were the world's top geniuses. Of course they could put two and two together.

''Um... Yes... I do.''

Dr. Villa's lip curled into a smirk. ''I thought as much. You've known about them for years, haven't you? In fact... your children are highbreds, are they not?''

Bulma frowned. ''If you're thinking what I think yo-''

''Please, calm down. We are not interested in harming your children. We have what we need; a full blooded Saiyajin. Just be aware that should you leak any information about our project, we can make life hard for you.''

''Are you threatening me?!''

''I'm sorry. It's necessary.''

Bulma huffed and crossed her arms as she glared at the man. ''You already seem to know so much about Saiyajins. What do you need me for?''

''Our specimen is sick. Though we've had years to study its' immune system and how its' body works, we are unable to bring it back to proper health. You've raised and been around Saiyajins nearly your entire life. We are hoping you may be able to fix it.''

''I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling this Saiyajin an 'it'. Are they a he or a she?''

''He.''

''Did you ever ask his name?''

Dr. Villa didn't answer as he stopped the car and put it in park. He reached behind the seat and brought out a blindfold. ''For security reasons, I must ask you to wear this until we reach the specimen.''

''Oh, how ridiculous! Fine!'' Bulma snapped, even as the man secured the cloth around her eyes. She waited impatiently as he exited the car, then opened her door and helped her out of the vehicle.

''Right this way.''

-

Bulma paid close attention to each turn they made as she was led through the hallways of the large compound. She may not have been able to see, but that didn't mean she couldn't find her way back here if need be.

She listened as punched a few numbers into a keypad, then waited as a door swished open a moment later. Finally the cloth around her eyes was removed.

Bulma blinked several times in order to adjust to the harsh artificial light that flooded the room. Several people were buzzing around her in white lab coats, many of which carried clipboards and mumbled to themselves as they passed by. The large space smelled of cleaner and disinfectants and though she was used to that type of scent, it still made her nostrils burn.

''Here. You might want these; for your own safety.''

Bulma looked over at . He was now wearing gloves and had a mask over his nose and mouth. He was offering her the same. She brushed his hand aside. ''No thanks. I'll take my chances.''

The man seemed to frown behind his mask, but he pointed to the far side of the room. ''Right this way then.''

She nodded and followed him as he led her through the crowd of people. To her left she could see a room separated by a thick wall of glass. There was a bed and what looked like a small room inside, probably a bathroom.

''Is that where you keep him?''

Dr. Villa's eyes followed hers before snapping back ahead. ''Usually. For your visit we've transferred him to a smaller holding cell to make it easier for you to gain access to him. He can be quite difficult on the days he does not wish to be touched.''

Together they continued through a doorway into another room, this one smaller than the last. It was completely empty save for one small barred cage set up in the corner and an even smaller cabinet. The steel structure was no bigger than a large dog kennel, and the Saiyajin curled inside was covered by a blanket.

''Are you crazy?! Why is he in there?!'' Bulma shouted as she whirled around to face the man.

Dr. Villa sighed as if he were speaking to a child. ''Ms. Briefs, as I mentioned, the subject can be hostile. We secured him in this cage because you can easily gain access through the bars at any angle. There is no room for him to get away. Rest assured we do not keep him here on a normal basis.''

Bulma bit her lip to keep from saying anything further. She didn't want to get thrown out before she could investigate, after all. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she moved forward and sat on her heels before the cage. The blanket the Saiyajin had concealed him completely from her view, save for the very tip of a black tail. Slowly, so not to startle him, Bulma reached forward and slipped her hand between the bars until her fingers just barely touched the soft fur.

She gasped and snapped her hand back as the tail quickly withdrew beneath the blanket and a low but loud growling erupted from the man before her. She watched as the being trembled, despite his threat. This told Bulma that his reaction was fear based, not aggression based.

''Hey, it's alright. I heard you were sick and I'm here to make you feel better.'' She spoke softly in the hopes of soothing the Saiyajin. Much to her surprise the growling stopped almost immediately after she'd spoken, and if she wasn't mistaken, she could hear a quick intake of breath, much like a gasp.

She continued. ''They told me you were a Saiyajin. Would you believe me if I told you my children are half Saiyajin? I have a boy and a girl. Their father is Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyajins. Did you know him?''

Bulma waited patiently for an answer, but the Saiyajin remained silent. She occasionally picked up a shiver beneath the blanket. It was hard to tell if the reaction was from his illness, or fear.

''What's your name?''

Again, no answer. The man shifted, but said nothing.

Bulma sighed. ''Will you let me take a look at you? How about if we start off slow? Can I take your pulse? I'll only need your wrist for that.''

A moment passed with no movement and Bulma was beginning to wonder if this Saiyajin could even understand her, but just as she was about to reach in herself, and clothed arm slipped from beneath the blanket and slowly extended toward her. She smiled as she reached through the bars and met him halfway. She rolled up the oversized but thin shirt sleeve to reveal a toned arm. He wasn't nearly as muscled as Vegeta or the other boys, but he still had a firm muscle tone thanks to his genes.

''Thank you. This won't take long.'' Bulma placed her fingers along the man's wrist and timed his pulse on her watch. A normal Saiyajin's pulse was naturally faster than that of a human's, but this Saiyajin's pulse was much too fast. His heart seemed to be working way too hard. She looked back at Dr. Villa.

''Have you injected him with anything that would speed his heart up? It's way too fast.''

The man shook his head. ''No. Our studies have shown that this specimen's heart seems to be slightly damaged. The damage pattern is consistent with those who survived the heart virus years ago.''

Bulma's eyes narrowed at the statement and it wasn't until a small whimper reached her ears that she realized she'd been squeezing the Saiyajin's wrist tightly in her hand. ''I'm sorry...'' she said as she loosened her grip and gently stroked the soft skin.

''How old is he?'' the woman asked, even though her eyes never left the hand she held.

''We estimate him to be around the age of eighteen. We've had him since he was thirteen.''

Bulma's mind reeled with the information. It all added up. Goku had left with the dragon in the body of a twelve year old. That was six years ago. Today he'd look to be eighteen. The damaged heart... Vegeta's dreams...

Bulma slowly reached forward with a trembling hand, and her fingers grasped the blanket in her fingers. She slowly dragged the material away, revealing familiar black hair, pale skin, and a younger, but recognizable face. Her own eyes filled with tears as large black ones slowly rose to meet hers.

''Goku...''


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, so it's true. This IS Son Goku..."

Bulma tore her eyes away from her friends' in order to fix her gaze on Dr. Villa. "You knew?! So then you know this man has saved this planet countless times! How dare you keep him here!"

The scientist tsked, as if he were annoyed by the entire situation. "We found Goku a little over five years ago. He was just outside this city; probably on his way to Capsule Corp. We all knew of his power, so we were very surprised to find him as weak as an ordinary human.. and in the body of a child. He had no ki to speak of. Regardless, this was a Saiyajin; an alien to our planet. As a fellow scientist, would YOU have passed up such a golden opportunity?"

"He has a family! What you've done is illegal!"

"Not according to the local law enforcement."

Bulma paused, waiting for a further explanation.

"They already know we have him and since he isn't human, he's considered an animal. We can do with him as we please, just like any other laboratory test subject."

"That's bullshit! After all he's done..."

Dr. Villa's eyes seemed to light up at that. "Yes! In the past five years, haven't you noticed a surprising amount of cures being produced for even the most lethal of diseases? Where do you think we obtained the anti-bodies necessary to fight off these viruses? Saiyajins possess an immune system far superior to that of a humans', and through extraction, we've been able to create vaccines capable of curing a plethora of diseases! And we've only just begun to scratch the surface!"

"No." Bulma shook her head and stood, clenching her fists as her anger grew. "You've gone about this the wrong way! You knew about the Saiyajins and my connection to them. If you had just come to me with your hypothesis, I would have helped you get the samples you needed with the CONSCENT of those involved!"

The man just smiled and shook his head. "But then our research would have become extremely limited, Ms. Briefs. You know what it's like to have a brilliant mind. You want to dissect something piece by piece until you know what makes it tick. Don't deny that's true."

With a growl Bulma spun around and once again knelt in front of Goku. She scanned his body for any signs of ki restrictors. It wasn't easy to see his condition beneath the oversized shirt and baggy gi pants he wore, but from what she could tell, he wore no restraints.

"Goku, what happened to your ki?"

A flash of regret passed over the younger man's face and he shook his head slowly as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Goku?"

"He can't speak."

Bulma glared over her shoulder. "What?"

Dr. Villa shook his head. "It was unfortunate. When we first obtained him we had put him into an artificial sleep. Unfortunately, the amount of anesthesia we used was for that of a human, not a Saiyajin. It was an oversight on our part. He woke up too soon and panicked. He tore out a breathing tube we'd placed down his throat, and as a result, his vocal cords were damaged. He could still speak then, but only softly. Over the years however, he's strained his vocal cords by screaming and further damaged them. Now he can only make a few sounds and he is incapable of forming words."

Bulma fought down another wave of rage toward the man and softened her expression before turning back to face Goku. "Will you let me look at you to see what's wrong?"

After receiving a quick nod she stood and addressed the other man in the room. "Open this cage and get me a doctor's kit."

Dr. Villa pulled a set of keys from his pocket and moved forward to unlock the door. The fact that the Saiyajin inside pressed himself further away from the man didn't go unnoticed. Once the door was opened, the scientist knelt and reached his hand inside. A sharp squeak escaped the Saiyajin's lips and he threw himself backwards so hard he rattled the entire cage.

"Stop!" Bulma shouted. Dr. Villa paused, his hand hovering just inches from Goku's heaving chest. "Leave him. I can handle this on my own."

The man hesitated for a moment before he nodded and motioned toward a small cabinet to his left. "All the supplies you need are in there. If you wish to use any of our machines to scan him, let me know. I'll be just outside the door."

The blue-haired woman waited until he left the room and shut the door before she walked over to the cabinet and retrieved a kit full of medical supplies and instruments. She also grabbed a pen and paper. By the time she'd turned back to Goku, he'd climbed from the cage and stood. His eyes never left the door Dr. Villa had just exited through.

Bulma took a moment to look over her old friend. He hadn't reached his full height yet. Just like the first time he'd grown up, his body wouldn't reach its' full potential until his early 20's. Currently he wasn't that much taller than she was; most likely even with Vegeta. Oh, the prince would love that! Overall though, he seemed smaller than she remembered him being at eighteen. The large clothes he wore could be contributing to the illusion, but Bulma suspected his smaller size was due to an improper diet and lack of exercise.

She slowly moved forward, making sure her eyes met with Goku's before she reached out and wrapped her arms around him. The body she held was indeed thin, but thanks to his Saiyajin genes, his figure was still toned with sleek muscle even without rigorous training. She doubted he'd ever fill out with the muscles his adult form once had without training though.

"We all missed you very much, Goku. And don't you worry; I won't leave you here." Bulma tightened her embrace as the body she held began to tremble just slightly. She smiled when she felt the Saiyajin's arms finally rise to return her hug. A few seconds later Bulma felt a couple of tears hit her shoulder. She could only remember her friend shedding tears a couple of times in his life and it made her own eyes well up as her emotions began to churn.

Reluctantly the older woman gently broke away and sat down, motioning for Goku to do the same, which he did. "First thing is first," she said as she handed him the pen and paper. "Tell me what happened to your ki."

Bulma waited patiently as the Saiyajin wrote out his answer. She smiled, wondering how many people knew Goku could actually read and write. People didn't give him enough credit. Not only had Master Roshi taught him these skills, but she had improved upon them whenever they had a spare moment during their travels. Despite what others thought, he was actually well educated.

Finally Goku handed the paper back to her and she quickly read it. Her mouth dropped open in shock. Apparently the dragon had given Goku a choice. Either he could have stayed with Shenron for a hundred years and slowly feed him his ki to repair the dragonballs, or he could give the dragon all of his ki at once and return to Earth within a year. The first option allowed for the Saiyajin to replenish his ki between transfers; the second option would drain everything except the ki necessary to keep him alive. He'd have to start from scratch with a power level of 2, just like when he was born.

For the sake of his family and friends, Goku had chosen the second option, and he had given his ki to the dragon all in one huge transfer. He had hoped that he'd be able to return home and become the 'normal' husband ChiChi had wanted him to be. Once he'd returned to Earth, however, he had tried to get to Capsule Corp first, in the hopes Bulma might be able to somehow restore his body to its' adult form. He knew ChiChi would never be able to accept him as a child.

Unfortunately, before he could even enter the city, he was abducted by the scientists and brought here.

"Goku, I'm sorry... So right now all you have is your body's physical strength?"

The Saiyajin sighed and nodded.

Bulma smiled and patted him on the head playfully. "Well don't you worry! Once you're out of here you can train in the gravity chamber all you want! You'll be back to your invincible self in no time!"

A small smile tugged at the younger man's lips, but she could tell he didn't believe her.

"Now, let me take a look at you." She reached forward and helped tug the oversized shirt over Goku's head, dropping it in a bundle in his lap afterward. Yes, he was definitely toned, but still far smaller than she remembered. Bruises covered various places on his torso and she could see several puncture marks along his arms and even on his neck.

Bulma gently felt around for any broken bones, taking note of the tender areas that made the younger man flinch. Next, she used a stethoscope to listen to his lungs and heart beat. Again, she could pick up a slight irregularity in his heart, but that was most likely due to the damage the virus had caused.

The woman removed her ear pieces and sat back. "So what's bothering you exactly?"

Goku looked at her as if she were crazy.

Bulma clicked her teeth. "I mean, why do they say you're sick?"

What could have been a breathy chuckle left the man's lips and he reached for the pen and paper again before he scribbled something down. He turned the pad of paper around so she could read it a moment later.

***I was faking it.***

Bulma looked at him for a long while before a smile spread over her lips. "You'd hoped they'd have to turn to me when they couldn't figure it out, didn't you?"

When she received an enthusiastic nod in reply Bulma threw her head back and laughed. "You clever bastard! Well, it certainly worked!" She took a moment to think about it before her expression became serious. "Alright. I'm going to tell them you're dying and if they want you alive, they'll have to let me transfer you to Capsule Corp for treatment. I don't know if they'll go for that, so if they don't, just remember that I WILL be back for you, ok?"

Though Goku looked slightly panicked at the possibility the woman might leave without him, he nodded. He slipped his shirt back on as Bulma stood and stuck her head out the door. A moment later, Dr. Villa entered.

"I'm done. The news is not good, Dr. Villa." Bulma said in a low and serious tone. Her eyes moved to Goku, who had once again curled up beneath the blanket on the floor, portraying the persona of a 'sick person' perfectly.

"What's the problem? Once we know what it is I'm sure we can treat him."

The blue-haired woman shook her head. "I'm afraid you can't. He's dying. The years of improper care has triggered his body to begin shutting down. I have a machine at Capsule Corp. It's a healing tank. It's too fragile and large to move here and it will take far too long to build you one within your lab. If you want your guinea pig alive, I'll need to take him to it."

Dr. Villa eyed Bulma suspiciously, clearly not liking what she was suggesting. "Tell me then, what is it about this healing tank that is so special?"

"Hm, I'm afraid I can't tell you that. It's a secret, you know." Bulma flashed the man a smirk. "However, if it works, I'll give you my formula so you can build your own machine in the event Goku's body gives out again."

Several moments ticked by, and for a second Bulma was sure she would be refused. Finally though, Dr. Villa nodded his approval. "I don't think I have much of a choice. I will have security with me though, and I don't want that other Saiyajin you live with to know about this. I don't know much about Saiyajin social behavior, but I'm guessing they are pack animals. I don't want a possessive and violent Saiyajin on my hands."

Bulma bristled at the use of the word 'animal', but she agreed. "Alright. Bring as many men as it takes to make you feel comfortable. We have to hurry though."

-

The drive back to Capsule Corp seemed to drag out forever, so when the large building finally came into view, Bulma couldn't help but sigh in relief. She knew that once Vegeta detected Goku's presence he'd come to investigate. No amount of armed guards would be able to stop him once he saw what was going on.

Blue eyes glanced in the side view mirror and she could see Goku there in the back seat. Two large guards sat on either side of him in case he tried anything funny. The Saiyajin's wrists were bound in front of him and he was blindfolded. To further conceal him they'd wrapped a black robe around him that reached to his feet and had a hood that covered his face in shadows. It'd taken all of her willpower not to roll her eyes when she saw him. The idiots sure did know how to draw attention to something they didn't want noticed.

Dr. Villa, who was driving, parked the car and looked at the woman seated beside him. "Remember, no funny stuff. If that other Saiyajin, the one you call Vegeta, comes around, I expect you to distract him. Understood?"

"I understand." Bulma said as she opened the door and stepped out of the car. She glanced across the yard to where Vegeta's gravity chamber sat, and she was relieved to see that he wasn't inside. That likely meant he was eating or sleeping. Either way, she hoped the prince would be able to detect Goku's nearly non-existent ki. Though the man wouldn't admit it, he shared a bond with the younger Saiyajin that no one else could match. She was counting on it.

"Let's go."

Bulma blinked and looked over her shoulder, watching as the two armed guards led their blindfolded prisoner to the building. She quickly rushed to catch up and led them inside. There were many ways to get down to her lab, but this time she took the longest route she knew of in order to give Vegeta as much time as possible to sense them. She just hoped this would work.

-

Vegeta immediately detected the group of humans when they entered the building. He was in the kitchen grabbing a quick snack before returning to his training when he heard the front door open and felt his senses tingle. He recognized Bulma's small ki signature right away and he managed to pick up three others; all humans. He snorted and returned to his snack, figuring the woman was just giving more annoying ningen a tour of her labs, since that was where they were all heading.

But then, just as he was about to go back outside, he felt a very faint pull. It wasn't really a ki, but more like a presence; a familiar one.

The prince put down his water bottle and left the kitchen. Oddly enough he could sense Bulma's path, and she was taking the long way down to her lab. What for? There was nothing else of interest along her chosen route, so why waste the time?

Vegeta turned and opened a door that led down a flight of stairs. He'd be waiting for them when they reached their destination, and then he'd see what was going on.

-

"I'm beginning to think you are wasting my time, Ms. Briefs."

Bulma's body tensed as Dr. Villa's annoyed voice filled the hallway. He was a smart man, and he knew when he was being led in a giant circle. She sighed and turned down another hallway. "It's right down here."

They took another left and Bulma fought away a smile when she saw Vegeta standing there, arms crossed and tail thrashing. He looked annoyed and curious at the same time.

"Don't stop walking; he'll know something is up." Bulma whispered when she saw the other men's steps falter upon spotting the prince. She could tell Dr. Villa wanted to say something, but by then they were within earshot.

Vegeta frowned as his eyes scanned the three men. Two were obviously guards; their weapons were in plain view. The third looked like some science geek... though he seemed awfully tense. Then there was a forth smaller person, but this one was concealed in a black robe. The prince's eyes narrowed as he studied him and his nose twitched. He could pick up the smell of disinfectant and chemicals on all of them, but the one in the robe smelled very familiar.

"Woman, what are you up to and who the hell are these people?"

Bulma smiled sweetly... TOO sweetly, purposely alerting Vegeta without alerting the other men that something was up. "Vegeta, these gentlemen are from D and A Labs. One of their colleague is sick and in order to prevent the virus from spreading around their compound, I agreed to treat him here until he is well again."

The prince raised an eyebrow at the woman's tone. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Bulma said as she waved her hand in dismissal. "It's nothing you'd be interested in."

Vegeta smirked. "Oh, but I am interested." He almost laughed as he watched the three men tense up and look at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Oh yes, something was definitely amiss.

"I'm afraid I don't take kindly to strangers in my home. So if you would all perhaps introduce yourselves, I might feel a little more accommodating."

Dr. Villa's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry. I was under the impression this was Ms. Briefs' home."

Vegeta's tail lashed. "Are you challenging me?"

Bulma cleared her throat and made a show of putting her hand on the Saiyajin's chest in order to 'hold him back'. "Please, gentlemen... if you would just humor him."

Dr. Villa frowned at her before speaking. "My name is Dr. Villa, head scientist at D and A Labs."

The taller of the two guards spoke next, clearly uncomfortable when the prince's gaze settled on him. "I'm agent 614. My birth name is of no significance."

The second guard spoke right afterward, introducing himself as agent 343. They reminded him of android 18 with their numerical names... except they were uglier and they stank.

"And your sick colleague?"

All eyes turned to Goku. Dr. Villa moved to stand between the two Saiyajins, hoping to distract Vegeta. "Ah, you see, due to his illness he is unable to speak and he is extremely sensitive to light... which is why he's wearing the robe. It's for his protection."

Vegeta didn't believe the explanation for a second, but what caught his attention was the tip of a black tail that poked out from beneath the long robe for just a moment. It was then he caught the scent he'd picked up before, only this time it was much stronger. The prince's eyes widened as he finally matched that scent to its' owner.

Vegeta's tail lashed and a low growl left his throat as he glared at Dr. Villa. "Stand aside."

The scientist swallowed thickly and made a small hand movement toward his guards. The two men quickly drew their guns and pointed them at the prince.

"Mr. Vegeta, for your own safety, I must ask you to walk away."

The Saiyajin nearly laughed as he batted Dr. Villa aside like an insect. Bulma quickly dove to the floor and covered her head when one of the guards fired his gun, but Vegeta deflected the bullet and knocked the man out in the blink of an eye. The second guard proved himself to be less intelligent than the first two men when he turned his gun on Goku, resting it against the man's clothed temple.

"Fool." Vegeta phased out and reappeared directly in front of the two men, and before the trigger could even be pulled, the prince had yanked Goku out of the agent's grip and delivered a quick but hard punch to the large man's temple. He dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks and didn't move again.

Vegeta looked around him to make sure all three humans were unconscious before he turned his attention to the person he held against his chest. That scent was overwhelming now. But it couldn't possibly be...

Bulma picked herself up off the ground and approached the two men, smiling at the expression the prince held. He looked baffled, curious, awestruck, and angry all at once. "Thank you, Vegeta... But, careful not to crush him, neh?"

The Saiyajin grunted and loosened his grip around his captive. Bulma took the man's hand and pulled him a couple steps away from the prince. "Are you alright?"

Even with the hood, it was easy to see the nod she received. "Well then, I guess there's no need for this anymore."

Vegeta stood, transfixed as Bulma pushed down the hood, revealing a shock of raven black hair. He almost didn't believe it, but when the blindfold was removed and those large black eyes opened and turned to look at him, he had no choice but to accept what his own eyes were seeing.

"Kakarotto..."


	3. Chapter 3

"H...How is this possible?" Vegeta stuttered, wanting to kick himself for not being able to form any other words.

Bulma smiled gently as she unlocked the cuffs from Goku's wrists with the key she'd fished off of the unconscious Dr. Villa. "I'll explain everything to you, but right now I think Goku could use some rest. He's been through a lot."

The woman led the younger Saiyajin a few steps down the hall before she paused and looked at the bodies on the floor. "Vegeta, I can't let these men go free. Take them down to the holding cells for now, will you? We'll deal with them later."

Usually the prince would have shouted at the woman to do her own dirty work, but this time he felt it would be best if he just did as she asked. Besides, she looked like she was going to drop at any moment.

-

Several hours later...

"So then those weren't just dreams? They were telepathic messages Kakarotto sent me?"

"That seems to be the case. I'm not sure if he was doing it consciously or not, but what you described from your dreams is exactly the same as what I saw in that lab." Bulma sighed as she took a sip of her coffee. She'd given Goku a room to stay in hours before and the Saiyajin had immediately fallen asleep. Since then she'd been filling Vegeta in about all she'd learned up to that point in time. It was exhausting.

"I can't believe he has no power at all! To give up so much for that harpy of his! What a baka!"

"Vegeta! He did it for all of us! If he had stayed with the dragon for one hundred years, everyone he'd ever known and loved would have been dead when he returned! I couldn't imagine never seeing Goku again. And did you think that maybe his loved ones were more important to him than his power?"

The prince growled and looked away. He understood why the baka did it, but he was still so pissed off. Not at Kakarotto, but at the raw deal the younger Saiyajin was always dealt. He was constantly sacrificing himself for these humans and all he ever got in return was grief. It was incredibly unfair.

He spoke again, this time in a lower voice. "Can his vocal cords be repaired?

Bulma ran her finger around the rim of her cup as she thought. "I'm not sure yet. I wanted him to rest before I examined him. I'm not even sure a senzu bean would repair the damage at this point. The injury is years old."

The blue-haired woman glanced up at the prince just in time to see his frown deepen. She grinned at him. "Why? I thought you'd be happy that he was a mute. You always yelled about how annoying he was when he talked."

Vegeta growled when he felt a blush creeping across his face. "Shut up, woman! I was only curious! I don't give a fuck if the baka never speaks again!"

"Uh..."

The prince's eyes widened as Bulma focused on someone behind him and he spun in his chair. Goku stood in the doorway, one hand resting on the wall beside him. He'd changed into what appeared to be one of Vegeta's muscle shirts and a pair of sweatpants. They seemed to fit him perfectly, though the shirt was a little loose. That was very strange to the older man.

The younger Saiyajin seemed to have frozen in place upon hearing the prince's words, and his slightly wide eyes were staring back at him in what looked to be disbelief; but that expression soon melted into something unreadable.

Bulma quickly stood. "Goku, are you hungry?" The younger man shook his head once. "Did you sleep well?" A shrug. "Do you feel up to a little check-up then? I promise there will be no needles."

Goku shivered at the word, but he then nodded the affirmative and turned, disappearing from the room.

The blue-haired woman moved to follow him, giving Vegeta's arm a good pinch as she passed him.

"What the fuck?!"

"You owe him an apology! He's been through enough and he doesn't need your insults right now. I don't know what his emotional status is at the moment, and until I do, I'm considering him unstable. Don't push him over the edge."

The prince rubbed his arm as the woman left the room, even though the pinch really hadn't hurt him. The look Kakarotto had thrown him right before he left had hurt him though.. in some strange way. Curious... He'd never cared about whether or not his words hurt someone before, so why now?

-

"Well, here are your X-rays. Let's see what we've got." Bulma smiled as she walked past Goku, who was still sitting on her exam table, and clipped the black plastic sheets to the wall. She then flipped the switch in order to activate the light that would make the pictures visible.

The woman stepped back and scanned the images. She frowned at what she saw. Breaks in the Saiyajin's bones were to be expected considering his past, but it was possible to separate the older breaks from the new ones. Freshly healed bone showed up brighter than the rest, and there were several bright spots on these X-rays.

Bulma looked back at Goku. "These bright spots here are newer bits of bone." She pointed to a spot on the left thigh bone, the right wrist, and a couple ribs. "Did those men cause these breaks?"

The Saiyajin looked at the X-rays for a moment before nodding. He scribbled a quick note on the paper Bulma had left beside him. The older woman read it and wasn't surprised.

"Ah, they wanted to know if you healed faster than we do." Bulma turned and flipped the light off on the wall, blackening the images in front of them again. She wasn't able to run as many tests as she wanted since she had promised Goku that she wouldn't use needles. That limited her to scans and a physical exam, though it was easy to tell that the Saiyajin was not comfortable with all the touching. Bulma had felt a little hurt when her friend had begun to squirm away from her touches and even pushed her hands away when she reached certain places, but then again, she understood.

One place that was clearly off limits was Goku's tail. The Saiyajin was extremely protective of the sensitive appendage. It was clear that it'd been used to hurt him; but even without touching it, Bulma could see that it seemed to be alright for the most part. The X-rays hadn't revealed any breaks in the fragile vertebrae, so it wasn't necessary for her to physically handle the tail.

Another place that was off limits wasn't so surprising; his privates. Bulma assumed this was only due to modesty, though the younger man had never cared before about nudity. Again, she wasn't going to push this issue. Hopefully in time Goku would tell her if anything like 'that' had occurred while he was in the hands of the scientists. Still, Bulma couldn't help but laugh when the Saiyajin had swatted her hands away when she got too close to the waistband of his pants. A low grunt from the man had made her look up, and when she did, Goku was shaking his finger at her and giving her the 'no, no' look.

It wasn't like she was some perverted fangirl who wanted a peek... not at the moment anyway.

The last, and most curious, place Goku wouldn't let her examine was his throat. He wouldn't open his mouth so she could look inside and he wouldn't let her hands actually come into contact with his neck. Bulma quickly became frustrated with the lack of cooperation. The damaged vocal cords were what she had really wanted to check out and try to repair, but the man just refused to let her help.

After several failed attempts that resulted in Goku turning his head away from her or leaning away from her touch, Bulma had finally reached the limit to her patience.

"Damn it, Goku! I'm not going to do anything, I just want to look! Stop being so stubborn!"

Bulma huffed and read along as the Saiyajin wrote something out.

**We're done.**

"No, we are NOT done! You're not going anywhere until you let me look at your throat!"

Goku glared at the woman and lashed his tail around behind him. He was tired of being prodded and scanned. He'd been subjected to this for the past six years and all he wanted was a little peace. The Saiyajin had been patient for the first two hours, knowing that his friend was just worried about his current health, but enough was enough! Now he just wanted to go outside and get some fresh air. That was a luxury he hadn't had in ages.

Goku again pointed to the two words he'd written before he threw the pad of paper on the floor and hopped off the table. He'd only managed to take a couple of steps before his wrist was caught and he was pulled back. The Saiyajin's eyes widened just a fraction. Bulma had never been able to stop him before, not even when he was a kid. He usually had always ended up dragging the yelling woman around without even noticing that she was hanging onto him. But now she was able to jerk him to a stop easily. He didn't like that.

Goku grit his teeth and whirled around to face Bulma again. He wrenched his wrist out of her grasp and he couldn't stop the growl that rumbled in his throat. He didn't think he'd mind the lack of strength when he'd transferred it all to the dragon, but then again, he'd expected to go home right away and slowly begin to rebuild what he'd lost. It would be another challenge for him. Instead, here it was six years later and he was still as weak as ever.

Bulma frowned when the younger man jerked away from her and began to growl. Her own frustration at not being able to help her friend finally boiled over and she spit out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Goku, stop growling like an animal and start acting like you have some sense!"

An instant after the words left her mouth silence settled over the room. Bulma had stopped breathing and Goku had stopped growling. The Saiyajin looked at the woman with wide eyes, and she could only stare back in shock. Those scientists had spent all their time treating Goku like an animal, and she'd just called him one. It seemed she was the one in need of some sense.

"I...I'm sorry.. I just got so frustrated...I..."

Bulma didn't have time to finish before Goku snorted and spun away from her. She could only watch as he kicked open the door and disappeared into the hallway.

-

Vegeta was training inside his gravity chamber, as usual, when he saw a shadow pass by the small circular window. He instantly recognized his fellow Saiyajin, and he walked over to turn off the control panel before grabbing a towel and walking outside.

The prince looked around the yard in search of the other man, and just when he thought he might have already gone, he spotted him sitting behind a tree not far from the chamber. Vegeta casually walked toward Goku, being sure to take his time getting there to avoid looking like he was anxious to speak with the other man. He wasn't...really.

Vegeta rubbed the sweat off his neck with his towel when he finally reached the other Saiyajin's side. He looked down at him. Goku had yet to acknowledge him, though he knew he was there. The younger man merely sat there, arms folded across his chest, back against the tree, and knees bent just slightly. He stared straight ahead with a frown on his face.

Curious.

"Kakarotto, what's your problem?"

The prince nearly jumped when the other whipped his head around to glare up at him. He'd never seen THAT look before. It almost made him shiver.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow when Goku pointed to his throat and then tapped his own forehead. It took him a moment to understand what that meant, but he flushed with anger when he caught on.

"I know you can't speak, you baka!"

The even stare the other fixed on him pretty much meant he was caught. He'd forgotten.

With a huff Vegeta crossed his arms and turned away just slightly. "Call it a force of habit then! Don't give me that look!"

There was a moment of tense silence before the prince spoke again.

"I assume you and the woman had a fight."

A slight nod confirmed his suspicions.

"Hn. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. What's it been? A little over two hours? Impressive."

Vegeta looked back down at the other man when he heard a few raspy breaths escape his lips. It seemed Kakarotto was laughing at that. The prince couldn't help but smirk. The moment didn't last long though, and soon Goku was silent again. The younger Saiyajin looked up at Vegeta to make sure he had his attention before pointing up to the sky.

The prince raised an eyebrow. "What?"

With a grunt of annoyance Goku jabbed his finger again toward the sky to emphasize what he wanted. Vegeta looked at what he was pointing to this time. "Clouds?"

The younger man smiled and nodded.

"...What about them?"

Goku sighed and thumped his head back against the tree he sat against before he hopped up and ran in a circle around the older man. He flapped his arms as if they were wings in the hopes the prince would understand what he wanted.

Unfortunately, he did not. "Have you lost your mind, Kakarotto? What is it th-WAH!"

Vegeta cried out as Goku suddenly shoved him, and since he wasn't expecting it, he tumbled to the ground. "WHAT THE FU- Oh." He paused as he looked up at the clouds above him, and a second later Kakarotto's annoyed face popped into his line of sight as well. "You want me to call that cloud of yours, don't you? The one I always fall through?"

Goku smiled and clapped, and for some reason his reaction made Vegeta feel proud of himself. He was not some slow-witted child!

The older man quickly picked himself up and brushed the grass off his pants. "Fine. I'm not going to tell you you can't leave. What's that thing called again?" He was really asking himself the question because obviously Kakarotto couldn't help him, or so he thought.

He looked up at the younger man when he heard a low 'Nnnn' noise. Ah, that's right!

"NIMBUS!"

The two Saiyajins waited for several minutes, but the cloud never came. Vegeta shrugged. "Well what do you expect? I can't ride the stupid thing, so why would it answer my call?"

Goku thought for a moment before he pointed to himself and motioned for the prince to call again. The older man rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath before he once again shoved his dignity aside and shouted at the sky like a loon.

"NIMBUS, YOUR PRECIOUS GOKU NEEDS YOU! COME GIVE HIM THE RIDE OF HIS LIFE!"

He thought that was pretty funny, but apparently Goku didn't because he cuffed the older man upside the head a moment later.

"What the fuck, Kakarotto?! Is that how you repay me?!" The strike hadn't really hurt, but he still felt some sense of annoyance that yet another person just didn't 'get' his humor.

Strangely enough though, his call was answered and they watched as the large yellow cloud flew into view and dove down to the ground. It stopped right in front of Goku and seemed to do a little dance. Apparently it was happy to see its' old owner again. The younger Saiyajin smiled and hopped up on the cloud, quickly settling down until he was comfortable.

"You're WELCOME, Kakarotto." Vegeta said sarcastically. Honestly, you do something nice and you don't even get a thank you.

Goku looked at the prince, and out of nowhere he held up his middle finger and then pointed at him. A second later both the nimbus and its' rider where specks in the distance.

Vegeta stood there, mouth hanging open. "Fuck ME? ME?! The hell?! That damn cloud gave Kakarotto a freebie! He should have been dropped on his ass for that one! FUCK!"

-

Once the city was far behind him Goku shut his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of the cool fresh air as it swept over his skin and ruffled his hair. He hadn't felt this good in years. He'd almost forgotten what the Earth smelt like, having been around chemicals and other man-made scents for so many years.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. A small smile formed on his lips as he leaned forward a bit and looked at the landscape below. It seemed like the Nimbus knew exactly where he wanted to go, even without a verbal command. It was taking him home.

Several minutes later there was a break in the thick forest below, and soon the terrain became more wide open and hilly. When his house came into view, Goku couldn't help but feel both excited and nervous about seeing ChiChi again. Would she be angry that he was so much younger than her? Probably, but maybe she'd overlook that when she discovered he was just like any other human now.. except with a tail. He wouldn't cut off his tail for her. And how would she react about his inability to talk? The Saiyajin had no idea how his wife would feel about that.

As he got closer to the house, he could begin to see some details of the structure. It looked like an addition had been added while he was away. That seemed a little strange to him. Last he knew, both Gohan and Goten had moved into the city; so why would ChiChi need more room if it was just her?

Goku tapped his hand against the Nimbus when something else caught his eye. The cloud stopped high above the house, but he was close enough to see that ChiChi WASN'T alone. The Saiyajin watched, wide-eyed as his wife exited the house with another man. She had her arm looped with his and they were both laughing about something. Goku was too far away to hear what they were saying to each other, but it was clear that they were more than just friends. To confirm his suspicions, the couple below him kissed each other before they laughed again and climbed into their waiting hover car.

The Saiyajin watched them until the vehicle was out of sight before he was able to move again. He quickly pointed down to the ground, and the cloud he sat on slowly lowered him until he could safely jump off. Goku held up his finger, indicating that he wanted the Nimbus to stay there until he returned. He then made the short trip to the front door and tried the knob. As usual, it was unlocked. When you lived this far away from the rest of the population, security wasn't really an issue.

Goku took a few cautious steps inside and quietly closed the door behind him. He looked around as he slowly began making his way through the unfamiliar home. Everything was different. He didn't recognize any of the decor, and if he hadn't just seen ChiChi leave, he would have doubted the woman even lived here anymore.

The furniture and accessories looked more expensive; a far cry from the modest decorating he'd grown accustomed to when he lived here. But what really threw him for a loop was the lack of pictures. The Saiyajin didn't see ANY of the framed family photos ChiChi used to have displayed throughout the house. Why was that?

Soon Goku found himself in his old bedroom. His nose wrinkled at the heavy smell of sex that hung in the air. It was official; that man he'd seen with his wife was definitely more than just a friend. But then again, he supposed this meant ChiChi was no longer HIS wife. She'd moved on.

A wave of despair washed over Goku as his eyes fell upon a picture sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. He slowly moved forward and picked it up, struggling to see it clearly through the unshed tears that were clouding his vision. It was a photo of ChiChi and her new.. lover. The obviously human man had his arm wrapped around his ex-wife's shoulders, and from what he could tell, ChiChi seemed thrilled. Her eyes were bright and her smile was beaming. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her look so happy and carefree.

Goku inhaled a shuddering breath as he gently set the framed picture back down in its' original spot. His fingers clenched into fists as his dark eyes took one last look at the room he'd spent so much time in before he turned and walked out. He quickly moved down the stairs and out the front door.

He wasn't sure what to do with himself at this point or where to go, but he did know he wanted to be alone. His head was full of jumbled thoughts and he needed time to sort all of this out; so when he raised his eyes in search of the Nimbus, he wasn't pleased to find someone else waiting for him.

"Kakarotto."

-

Bulma nervously paced back and forth as she punched a series of numbers into her phone and then raised the receiver to her ear. After Goku had stormed away from her and she'd had time to cool down herself, she'd realized why the Saiyajin had become so irritated with her. The blue-haired woman hadn't realized how long she'd kept him in her lab. Time seemed to fly when she was in 'doctor mode', but when the clock showed that two hours had passed she'd nearly kicked herself.

The man had spent the last six years of his life in a lab and once he's free, he's dragged right back into one. She could be such an idiot sometimes.

After that Bulma had gone to find her old friend, but her search came up empty. She'd finally resorted to interrupting Vegeta during his training in the hopes he might have seen the other man. Needless to say, he hadn't been happy.

*****

"What?!"

Bulma frowned and took a small step back from the angry Saiyajin after he'd swung open his chamber door. "Geez, SOMEONE'S in a pissy mood! What's got you all worked up?!"

The prince growled at her, baring his teeth. "I repeat, woman; WHAT?!"

"Fine! Have you seen Goku? I need to apologize to him."

"That baka took off on his stupid cloud nearly an hour ago! Can you believe that even after I went out of my way to call that Nimbus of his, making myself look like a total NUTECASE by the way, that clown had the NERVE to flip me off?! ME! VEGETA!"

Bulma's eyes widened as the older man continued to rant and rave about the disrespectful behavior of the younger Saiyajin. Goku had left? Where else would he go except for...

"Vegeta, do you know where he was going?"

The prince snorted, annoyed that his rant was cut short. "No, he wasn't feeling all that chatty."

"Well shit!" The blue-haired woman turned and ran back inside, leaving a rather baffled Saiyajin behind.

******

Now Bulma was trying to contact ChiChi on her cell phone. She hadn't even thought to tell Goku that his wife... well, ex-wife, had remarried; but then again, she hadn't expected him to leave Capsule Corp so soon. The last thing he needed was to walk in on those two...

"Hello?"

"ChiChi! Where are you?"

"Bulma? I'm in the car with Victor. We're going out for a night on the town tonight! I'm wearing my ne-"

"Sorry to cut you off, but before you left, did anyone stop by your house?"

"...Hm? No. Why? Should I have been expecting someone?"

Bulma sighed in relief. So she hadn't seen Goku. "Oh, it's nothing. You enjoy your night."

She didn't even wait for ChiChi to respond before she hung up the phone and walked back outside. "VEGETA! I NEED YOU TO GO GET GOKU!"

The Saiyajin had disappeared back into his gravity chamber, but Bulma could still hear the muffled 'fuck', through the steel door.

-

Vegeta grumbled to himself as he shot through the air. His ki flared around him, clearly displaying his foul mood. First the baka had insulted him and now he was being sent to retrieve him? Why did that woman think Kakarotto would come back with him? Obviously the younger man wasn't happy with either of them at the moment.

The prince frowned and lowered himself to the ground when Goku's old house came into view. There was no car in the driveway, but that yellow cloud was hovering just outside the door. He folded his arms and sighed as he stood in the front yard. The harpy and her new mate weren't home, but Kakarotto had still gone inside. Surely he had figured it out by now...

A moment later the front door opened and the younger Saiyajin slowly walked outside. His eyes were downcast and his shoulders were slumped. Even his aura projected a sad and heavy energy.

The prince felt his anger toward Goku melt away as those black eyes, full of unshed tears, rose to meet his own.

"Kakarotto."

The younger Saiyajin froze when he saw him and his expression quickly turned to that of annoyance. He waved his hand at the older man in the classic 'shoo, shoo' motion.

Vegeta held his ground. "No, I won't leave. The woman wants you to come back to Capsule Corp."

A frustrated 'nnn' noise left Goku's throat, and the prince assumed that was as close as the younger man could get to saying 'no'. Vegeta blocked his way when the other Saiyajin tried to get to the Nimbus. He grabbed onto Goku's upper arm when he tried to push him aside.

"Kakarotto! You can't go wandering around in your...condition. You couldn't even fight off a rabbit if one were to attack you!"

Black eyes grew wide before turning into angry slits, and the next thing Vegeta knew, an open palm struck his cheek, snapping his head to the side. He didn't even have time to respond before Goku fisted his hand in the older man's hair and tugged; hard.

"Gah! Holy shit!" To avoid losing a chunk of his royal mane, Vegeta followed the direction of that fist and gradually sank to his knees. Then, just as he was reaching up to untangle the younger man's fingers, a booted foot made a solid connection with his chin. He landed on his back with a soft 'thud'.

For several minutes he just stared straight up at the sky, unable to believe that he had just gotten his ass kicked by a powerless Saiyajin. He might as well have taken a fall to an infant! How humiliating!

The prince growled and sat up. His mouth had already opened to shout out a serious of curses when a strange sight stopped him.

Instead of facing the angry Saiyajin who had just beaten him up, he was looking at a very amused one. Goku was shaking with silent laughter. Every now and then a small squeak escaped his lips, and tears flowed down the younger man's cheeks as he struggled to compose himself. The irony of the situation was not lost on him, and angry or not, he found it hilarious.

"Oh, I'm glad ONE of us is laughing! That was dirty fighting, Kakarotto! I'm surprised you didn't kick me in the nuts!"

Goku wiped his tears away and looked at Vegeta, then snapped his fingers and looked as if he hadn't even thought of that. This brought on another wave of snickers.

"Hmph." The older man picked himself up and dusted the dirt and grass from his clothes. He reached up and rubbed his tender scalp, wincing at the throbbing pain. Ki or not, Kakarotto was still dangerous. Lesson learned.

"Alright, that's enough. Bulma will not subject you to anymore tests if you return. There is no place for you out here." Vegeta was careful to put that last part as gently as possible. He wasn't trying to hurt the other man.

All traces of humor left Goku's face anyway, and his expression quickly fell. He sighed as he looked back at his old home. His black tail slowly moved back and forth behind him as he struggled to accept the loss of his wife. He couldn't blame ChiChi. She had no way of knowing if he'd ever return in her lifetime, and he'd left her alone so many times she obviously just couldn't wait anymore. She deserved some happiness, and though he was hoping he would be the one to provide it for her, it was clear someone else had beaten him to it.

Goku turned back to Vegeta, who was waiting quietly and patiently for him to make his decision. He hadn't really been fair to the older man. After all, the prince had saved him from those men and had even come for him after he'd flipped him off earlier. The Earth-raised Saiyajin blushed at the memory and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He'd just been so... frustrated with everything.

Goku dropped his hand back to his side and slowly walked up to Vegeta. He could visibly see the older man tense up, and he couldn't help but smile at that. The prince raised his hands when the younger man reached toward him, preparing to defend himself if need be, but this time Goku only flicked a stray blade of grass out of his hair. After that he gave Vegeta a lopsided smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hn. Is that your way of apologizing?"

Goku nodded, still sporting that sheepish smile.

Though Vegeta felt he had the right to bitch a little more about how he had been treated, he only shrugged and stood aside, allowing the younger Saiyajin access to the Nimbus.

"Will you come quietly or do you want to go another round? Fair warning, I will not go easy on you this time."

Goku scoffed at the older man as he strolled past him and jumped up onto the waiting cloud, which immediately took off back toward Capsule Corp.

Vegeta straightened his stance, only then realizing he was still crouched down defensively. "Yeah. You better run."


	4. Chapter 4

After nearly an hour of waiting, Bulma was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw two specks approaching in the sky. A few moments later Goku jumped off the Nimbus in front of her, giving the cloud a little pat before sending it on its' way. Vegeta was right behind him.

The blue haired woman smiled at the younger of the two. "Goku, I'm sorry for earlier. I just get so carried away in my lab sometimes that I forget about everything else. I promise it won't happen again."

The Saiyajin just smiled in return and waved his hand at her, showing her that it was no big deal.

Vegeta, annoyed with the lack of attention, brushed past the two and headed inside. "Woman, I'm starving! Make yourself useful and retrieve your mother to cook us some dinner."

Bulma huffed and she and Goku both followed the prince inside. "I can make you something, you know!"

The older man threw her a look and scoffed. "I repeat, retrieve your mother! I wish to enjoy a meal without fearing that each bite may be my last."

"Argh! You're such an ass!"

-

After a good dinner prepared by Bunny, Goku headed back to his room. The aging woman had been thrilled when she saw him, and after several rib-breaking hugs, she had set to work cooking a huge feast with a large assortment of foods. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to tell her that he could no longer handle the amounts of food he used to put away at one sitting.

A decrease in ki meant he didn't need as much fuel to feed all that energy. His body had grown accustomed to 'human' sized meals and if he attempted to eat anymore than that, he'd become sick. Bulma had been smart enough to figure this out on her own when Bunny had questioned him after he stopped eating so soon.

Needless to say, there were plenty of leftovers.

Now, with his belly full, all Goku wanted to do was get a hot bath and go to bed. Bulma had mentioned that if he felt up to it in the morning she would take him out shopping. Though he wasn't a fan of the mall, he had to admit that he did need a new wardrobe. His old clothes were too big for him now and he couldn't keep borrowing things from Vegeta.

After slipping into the attached bathroom and filling the large tub, Goku tossed his clothes aside and slid into the steaming water. He sighed as his aching muscles began to relax. He was no longer used to having so much freedom to move about, and all the activity today had actually worn him out. The very idea was depressing, but it was true. Though an outside observer might look at his body and see a young man in fantastic shape, he knew that he was anything but. He was in pathetic shape for a Saiyajin.

But that could be fixed. He had to stay positive.

The situation with ChiChi had thrown him for a loop, but now that he had had a little time to think about it, he wasn't all that surprised. Yes, he was upset, but she had moved on and it was time for him to do the same. Besides, he just wasn't suited for the position of domestic husband, and it probably wouldn't have been long before he'd fallen back into his old habits and spent his days away from home training. She deserved better than that.

Goku's eyes became half lidded as he sunk further into the water. He idly watched his tail create ripples on the smooth surface as he let his mind wander to other things.

Like is speech problem.

He wondered if perhaps Dende might be able to heal the damage. The Saiyajin had felt bad earlier when he had refused to let Bulma take a closer look at him, but he already knew there wasn't anything she could do and the constant pain that radiated from his throat had made him protective of that spot when it came to any sort of contact. Dr. Villa hadn't been entirely honest when he told the woman how he had acquired the injury. Yes, he had initially damaged his vocal cords when he'd torn a breathing tube out of his throat, but he had still been able to speak. His voice had only been raspy. However, the following 'tests' that had been performed on him over the next couple years had been what resulted in his inability to speak.

Electric collars had done a lot of damage. They had wanted to see what his body could handle when compared to the capacity of a human's body, and the voltage had just been turned up until he couldn't take it anymore.

Chemical tests had done the majority of the damage, however. Many substances had been injected into him over the years, and almost all of them had side effects. Not all of these chemicals had been injected though; some were literally forced down his throat. He could have sworn they'd made him swallow pure acid one day, because the pain had been excruciating. He'd been sure he was going to die, but instead he only lost consciousness. When he had woken up he'd been hooked up to an IV and had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

That was the last time he'd been able to speak.

Adjusting had been hard at first, but he'd grown accustomed to the silence. After all, he certainly didn't have much to say to Dr. Villa and his crew. But now that he was back amongst friends he could feel his frustration returning. He wanted to talk to them, tell them things, ask questions, answer their questions... but he couldn't. Writing everything down just wasn't practical.

A shiver brought Goku's mind back to the present and he quickly realized that the bath water had cooled down. The Saiyajin popped the drain and climbed out of the tub, quickly grabbing his towel and drying off. After that he slipped on a large robe he'd found in the closet and trekked back into his bedroom. He was surprised to find two sets of clothes waiting for him on the bed. A set of pajamas and some jeans and a button-up shirt to wear tomorrow.

But... that shirt...

Goku moved forward and picked up the garment in question, and he couldn't hold back a laugh when he got a clear view of it.

It was Vegeta's pink 'Badman' shirt.

-

Bulma's expression was solemn as she descended down the flight of stairs that would bring her face to face with Dr. Villa. People back at the lab would become suspicious if their leader didn't return soon, so she had to release him. She had a plan, but there was no guarantee it would work. Still, there was no other choice.

After what seemed like an eternity the blue haired woman reached the bottom of the stairs, and it only took a few more steps to reach the cell that held her three prisoners. The men were a little bruised and sore, but otherwise they seemed fine. That was a pity.

Upon seeing Bulma Dr. Villa stood from his seat on a bench and approached the bars that separated them. "You have some nerve; throwing me in here like this. I should have you arrested!"

The woman narrowed her eyes at him. "You drew your weapons on me! I only did what I had to in order to protect myself. The last time I checked, acting in self-defense was completely legal." She paused and glanced at the two guards. "Besides, I did some research. Those two have extensive records and are both wanted by police. Did you know hiring wanted criminals warrants jail time, Dr. Villa?"

The man grit his teeth. She had done her homework.

Bulma continued. "And don't think I didn't have a look around your lab on my way out with Goku. You may have blindfolded me on the way in, but you forgot to do so on the way out. I saw several endangered animals AND illegal substances in there..."

"What is it you want?" Dr. Villa snapped. He had been careless. Yes, he knew involving Bulma would be risky, but he never imagined things would turn out like this. He was looking at not only the demise of his entire life's work, but jail time as well. Right now his main priority was keeping her quiet.

"Just forget about Goku. He never existed. I want you and your 'people' to stay away from anyone with Saiyajin blood and I never want to see or hear from you again. Ever."

For a moment Dr. Villa was silent, and he eyed the woman suspiciously. "That's it? You're going to just let me and my men walk out of here knowing what you know?"

"If you agree to my terms, yes."

"...Alright. I agree then. However, I do still wish to know what happened to Goku."

Bulma smirked. "Just tell the boys back at your lab he died. Bad heart, you know."

-

By the time Vegeta had finished his last round of 'after dinner training' and gotten cleaned up, it was nearing 11:00 pm. Usually the prince went to bed much earlier considering he was an early riser, but he'd lost track of time. His mind was in a whirl with the recent events. So much had happened in one day, after all. It was still sinking in that Kakarotto was back, and it seemed like the younger man would be living at Capsule Corp for awhile too. It was all so surreal.

Vegeta paused a few doors away from his own bedroom. When he and Bulma had decided that Bura would be their last child, it became obvious that there was no chemistry between them anymore. In fact, there hadn't been for several years. He enjoyed her company and cared for her, but she wasn't his mate. Bulma felt the same way about him.

So, in order to gain the space he felt he needed without actually leaving, Vegeta had moved his belongings to the west wing of Capsule Corp. There were six bedrooms on this side of the building, and after he'd claimed his own, the other five had remained empty and unused for years.

Until now.

Whether she'd done it intentionally or not, Bulma had given Kakarotto a bedroom two doors away from his own. Vegeta should have been pissed that his quiet little corner had been imposed upon, but he wasn't. It wasn't like the younger Saiyajin was going to keep him up with his annoying chatter all night. No, it might be nice to have some company now and then outside of his gravity room.

Having stopped outside of Goku's room while he thought, Vegeta was about to continue on to his own when something made him pause. The prince strained his ears, and after several quiet moments, he was just barely able to pick up a very faint whimpering noise. The older man took a few steps closer to his fellow Saiyajin's room and he quietly turned the knob and pushed the door open just enough so he could see inside.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light, but soon he was able to see a black tail hanging over the side of the bed. The appendage was curling and uncurling around itself; a clear indication that its' owner was upset. The body that was attached to the tail was also curled up in a tight ball, and Vegeta couldn't help but approach the sleeping man when another sound of distress drifted into his ears.

Soon the prince found himself at the bedside, and now that he could clearly see the other Saiyajin, it was obvious he was having a nightmare. Goku's entire body was tense and his fingers had dug themselves deep into the pillow that he clutched to his chest. His eyes were clenched shut and his jaw was tight as if he were gritting his teeth together. The now nearly constant keening was getting louder and a cold sweat was beginning to form on his skin.

Vegeta raised his hand, hesitating for only a moment before he placed it on Goku's shoulder. He gave the younger Saiyajin a light shake as he murmured his name under his breath.

The response was almost instant.

Dilated black eyes snapped open, and Vegeta was nearly startled off his own feet when Goku sprang up and turned on him with a snarl. The prince was so focused on those gleaming yet clouded eyes that he didn't even see the hand flying toward his face. He did, however, feel it when those clawed fingers dug into his skin, leaving four bleeding scratches on his cheek.

The pain brought Vegeta back to his senses and he caught Goku's wrists when he tried to repeat his attack. "Kakarotto! Snap out of it!"

The prince only had to wait a second for the other Saiyajin to stop struggling, and soon the only sound was that of Goku's ragged breathing. The focus finally returned in his eyes as he locked them with Vegeta's. His body slowly relaxed until he was kneeling on the bed again, and the older man was sure the only thing keeping Kakarotto upright was the grip he still had on his wrists.

Goku's gaze finally left the older man's and instead focused on his left hand. His eyes widened at the blood he saw before they darted to Vegeta's bleeding cheek. A hissing noise escaped his lips and the younger man finally pulled away from the prince's hold and darted into the bathroom.

Vegeta could hear the sound of running water and then Goku was back. He seemed to approach the older Saiyajin with caution, and when he was close enough, he placed a wet cloth against the minor wound.

Vegeta watched with a sense of fascination as Kakarotto fussed over the small cuts. He would pull the cloth away every few seconds to see if the bleeding had stopped, and if it hadn't, he would become increasingly aggravated. He kept shifting his weight back and forth, lashing his tail, and making small noises in his throat.

What bothered the prince the most though, was the fact the younger man's eyes would not meet his own. The black orbs kept darting around the room, to the wound he was treating, his feet, the bed; anywhere except his eyes. What was he afraid of?

Vegeta slowly reached up and took the other's chin in his hand, forcing the Saiyajin to look at him. "Kakarotto, it's alright. You were having a nightmare. I should have expected that kind of response."

Dark eyebrows lowered just a fraction, and the prince could see the doubt in his expression. He let go of Goku's chin and instead took the now bloody cloth from his hand. "I'm not angry with you."

All at once the tension seemed to drain out of the younger man's body, and he sighed in what could have been relief. Vegeta smirked and motioned toward the bed. "Go back to sleep. You'll need your energy if you plan on shopping with the woman tomorrow."

The prince walked back to the door, and he could hear the rustle of the sheets as Goku climbed back into bed. He paused just before walking out.

"If you need anything... I'm two doors down on the left." Vegeta didn't look back too see if the younger man had heard him before he stepped out and shut the door behind him.

-

Goku slept late into the next morning. He hadn't had the luxury of a full nights' sleep in a long time, and even after he'd woken up, the Saiyajin lazily lounged around in bed for nearly an hour before he finally decided to get up.

He took a quick shower and then dressed in the clothes that had been left for him. The jeans fit perfectly, as did the sneakers he'd found tucked under the bed. In fact, the pants even had a tail hole already cut for him. Goku couldn't help but grin when he slipped on Vegeta's pink 'Badman' shirt and buttoned it up. It made him wonder if the prince had actually been the one to leave it or if it had been Bulma.

After brushing his teeth, running his fingers through his hair, and smoothing the fur on his tail, Goku finally opened his bedroom door and quickly made his way downstairs. He'd stolen a glance at the clock right before he'd left his room and the bright red numbers read 10:45 am. The Saiyajin had forgotten that Bulma had wanted to take him to the mall today, and he hoped she wasn't upset about having to wait so long for him. He knew that ChiChi liked to start shopping early, and on those days she would go crazy if he wasn't up and ready to go by 7:00 am.

Goku was still fiddling with the collar on his shirt when he entered the kitchen. Capsule Corp was a big place, and he figured that was the best spot to start searching for the older woman.

Bulma looked up from her newspaper and smiled when the Saiyajin hurried into the kitchen. He looked well rested, but tense. She had no idea why.

"Hey, sleepyhead! I heard you coming down the stairs, so I set your breakfast out in case you were hungry. I've been keeping it warm since eight o'clock. Oh, and heeey! Is that Vegeta's famous 'Badman' shirt? You look better in pink than he does!"

The woman laughed at the blush that crept over the younger man's nose as he smiled and sat down across from her. She waited until he began to eat before speaking again. "Hey, don't worry about sleeping so late. You obviously needed it. I'm usually a late sleeper too, ya know. I was only up so early today because I heard Vegeta shouting about a malfunction with the gravity chamber. I swear that man breaks the stupid machine for attention!"

Goku could feel himself relaxing as Bulma rattled on about her morning. He was relieved that she wasn't upset with him for sleeping so late. The Saiyajin had just gotten so used to ChiChi being angry with him over every little thing that he supposed he was just naturally leery of women now.

Goku was about halfway through his meal when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, and he jumped at the sudden contact. He hadn't heard anyone coming.

"Hey, Goku! Long time no see, buddy!"

The Saiyajin blinked and looked up at Yamcha, who was beaming down at him. The scarred man sat down beside him a moment later. "Bulma called me last night and told me you were back. Oh, and don't worry, I know you can't talk. That's so crazy that you lost your voice when you gave your ki over to the dragon!"

Goku raised an eyebrow and looked at Bulma in bewilderment. The woman smiled and nodded. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked Yamcha to come shopping with us today... You know, to help carry everything. I told him about your time with the dragon and how you decided to just give that overgrown reptile your ki after nearly six years so you could come home. He was as baffled as me when I told him you lost your voice as a side-effect. I'm sure it's only temporary though."

After taking a moment to absorb what Bulma had told him Goku smiled at her and then Yamcha before turning back to his meal. The older woman was truly a thoughtful friend. She'd made up a completely different story to save him from having to deal with the pity of the others, and he couldn't have been more thrilled. He'd been dreading meeting back up with his family and friends, and he didn't think he could bring himself to tell them what had really happened in the past several years. It just wasn't something you wanted people to know about.

Bulma took a sip of her coffee in order to hide her smile as she watched the younger man happily go about finishing off his breakfast. She'd been worried he might have been upset that she'd asked Yamcha to come over and that she had altered the story behind his reappearance a bit, but now she was confident that she'd done the right thing. No one had to know what had happened to him; not unless he wanted them to know.

Yamcha laughed when Goku pushed his plate away and patted his stomach. "Man, I never thought I'd see the day when a single helping filled you up. And you know, it really wasn't fair that you didn't age like the rest of us before, but now you're a teenager again! I don't think I'll live long enough to see you get your first wrinkle."

The Saiyajin just smiled and gave an apologetic shrug.

Bulma finished off the last sip in her coffee mug before standing up. "Alright! You boys ready for a day of shopping?!"

Both men moaned.

"Move it!"

-

It took longer to find a parking spot at the mall than it did to drive there, but they finally managed to find a spot. Unfortunately, it took another ten minutes just to walk to the enormous building after that. By the time the trio had stepped inside, both Goku and Yamcha were already winded.

Bulma inhaled deeply and placed her hands on her hips. "Mmm! I LOVE that mall smell!"

The woman grabbed a hold of each man's hand and dragged them along to the first of what would be hundreds of clothing stores.

"This place is great for casual wear! Look at this adorable shirt, Goku! It looks like it's your size too!"

Goku squeaked in surprise when a colorful garment was thrust into his face, and he had to lean back a little just so his eyes could focus on it. The shirt was sky blue with white fluffy clouds on it. Not only that, but there were colorful birds and airplanes crisscrossing everywhere.

The Saiyajin heard Yamcha snort in amusement behind him and he pushed the shirt aside and looked at Bulma with an expression that clearly said, "you must have lost your mind."

The blue haired woman frowned. "No? But why not? It's so cute!"

Goku huffed and folded his arms in front of him when Bulma held the garment up to him again to see what it would look like if he wore it, and Yamcha finally stepped up when he saw the Saiyajin's tail lashing behind him.

"Uh, Bulma.. Keep in mind that Goku may look young, but he's an adult... and I doubt even a teenager would wear THAT thing."

"Hmph! Fine! What would you pick out then?" she asked as she begrudgingly placed the offensive shirt back on the rack.

Yamcha looked around the store for a moment before he gasped and grabbed a black shirt with white print on it. He spun around and held it up to Goku triumphantly. "Perfect! I should get one for myself!"

The Saiyajin read the shirt and rolled his eyes. The front read 'Chick Magnet'. Goku glanced around and smiled when he spotted a different shirt, and he plucked it off the shelf and stood next to the older man before holding it up to himself so Bulma could see it.

She burst out laughing immediately. "Oh, now THAT is perfect!"

"What is it?" Yamcha asked. He leaned forward a little so he could read the shirt. It read 'He's still a virgin' and there was an arrow pointing toward Yamcha with a picture of a laughing school girl. "Ah! Put that down before someone sees!"

The former desert bandit grabbed the shirt, balled it up, and hid it under a stack of clothes. "I think we should try another store."

-

Two hours later...

"Bulma," Yamcha whined as he adjusted a few bags on his arm. "Are we almost done?"

The blue haired woman laughed as if he'd made a joke. "Of course not! We've just barely covered the first floor! This mall is six stories high!"

The older man felt like crying. "Can't I at least drop all these bags off at the car? They're getting heavy!"

"Lucky for you this mall has drop-off stations. Come with me. We'll lock all this stuff up in storage and come back for it later."

Bulma led the two men over to what appeared to be another store, but when they stepped inside, it looked more like a post office. She walked up to the counter and smiled at the woman working there. "Hi! I'd like to rent a storage area for the next several hours. The man I brought to carry the bags is tired."

The employee threw Yamcha a mock pout. "Oh, you poor baby! Don't you worry, you can leave all those heavy bags here."

Goku sweat dropped as the woman, who was no bigger than Bulma, came around the counter and took each and every bag away from Yamcha, and she walked back around the counter and disappeared into the back. A moment later she returned and handed Bulma a key. "Ok! It'll be here when you're ready for it!"

"Thanks!"

Yamcha cast the employee a fearful look and turned to follow Bulma out. He pulled Goku close and leaned down. "She was freakishly strong..."

The Saiyajin just looked at him.

"No, really! Those bags were really heavy! She's not human!"

"MmHm."

"Goku!"

-

Several MORE hours later...

By the time they'd reached the forth floor the trio had had to deposit their bags at three different storing stations. Goku now had more clothes than he'd ever owned in his life and he wasn't even sure if his closet was big enough to hang it all. Bulma had insisted on buying anything she caught the Saiyajin's eye lingering on for more than a second though, saying that he deserved to have some nice things. It was a little awkward, but it would be nice to have choices when it came to his daily outfits. Goku had even found a store that sold gis and other workout clothes, and he quickly jumped on the opportunity to get some in his size.

Clothes weren't the only thing Bulma bought for him though. She'd let Goku pick out some items for his room too. Since his bedroom had hardwood floors, the Saiyajin picked out a couple of throw rugs to brighten it up. He also picked out new bed sheets and a comforter. What really caught Goku's interest though were some pillows. He'd come across an entire aisle filled with colorful pillows made from fuzzy ultra soft material, and he couldn't keep his hands off them. The Saiyajin had hummed as he rubbed his cheek against the soft material, and when Yamcha came around the corner looking for him, Goku pressed the pillow against his face so he could feel it too.

"Hey, are you about do-Mmmmm! That's nice..."

Needless to say, between Yamcha and Goku, they left that store with an entire cart full of those pillows.

However, now it was getting late. Even Bulma, a seasoned shopper, was beginning to tire. Yamcha's complaining was louder than ever, and Goku, who still wasn't used to so much activity, was practically dead on his feet.

"Ok, guys. I think that's enough for today. Let's go pick up all our things and go home." Bulma said as she stood up from the bench they were all sitting on. She waited for her shopping buddies to get up too, though they were much slower about it. Yamcha was the first to get back on his feet, then Goku. The Saiyajin took two steps before he decided that it wasn't happening, and he parked himself right back on the bench.

Bulma grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back up. "Come ooooon. The sooner you get up the sooner you'll be able to get back in bed with all your new pillows."

As tempting as that sounded, Goku's body just wouldn't cooperate, and the Saiyajin went limp and made the same sound a disgruntled two year old would make when they didn't want to do something.

The blue haired woman dropped his hand and sighed as she turned and looked at Yamcha for help.

The ex-fighter's shoulders slumped. "Ok, I guess since he saved my ass about a dozen times I can help him out THIS time."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's SO big of you."

Yamcha completely missed her sarcasm. "I know, I know. I'm a great guy." He turned away from Goku and knelt down. "Come on, I'll carry you to the car."

The Saiyajin scrunched up his nose at the idea of someone carrying him. He wasn't some woman!

The older man grinned over his shoulder. "Oooor, I guess we could just leave you here and pick you up tomorrow..."

In less than a second Yamcha felt Goku jump onto his back and he laughed as the younger man wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He hooked his arms under the Saiyajin's knees and pushed himself to his feet. He was surprised at how light Goku was... and how good he smelled.

The scarred man blinked at that last thought. Since when did he notice how another man smelled? Or rather, when had he ever liked it?

"Hello! Earth to Yamcha! Move it! And don't worry about carrying any bags; I'm just going to put everything into capsules."

Yamcha looked up and gave a small 'eep' when he saw how far away Bulma already was, and he rushed to catch up as quickly as possible without jostling his passenger too much. Goku had rested his head on his shoulder, and judging from the deep and even bursts of warm breath he could feel tickling his neck every few seconds, the Saiyajin was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta was bored.

He'd spent the majority of the day training as he usually did, but after he grew tired of that he'd gotten cleaned up, eaten, and then spent the rest of his night trying to find something to occupy his time.

The house was practically empty. Bulma's parents were around, but he wasn't desperate enough to seek them out for company. Both Trunks and Bura were out doing whatever it was they did with their nights and Bulma and Kakarotto still hadn't returned from the mall.

The prince had spent the last hour flipping through thousands of channels on TV, but as usual, there was absolutely nothing on. At one point he'd even gone down to the holding cells, thinking to entertain himself by torturing Dr. Villa and his two lap dogs, but much to his displeasure the men had been released. He'd wondered why the woman had let them go so soon. He hadn't even gotten to threaten them!

Vegeta was just about to resort to Trunks' old video games when he heard a car door shut. The Saiyajin tried not to rush to the door like an eager pet happy that his owners had returned, but he found himself throwing open the front door within seconds anyway.

He was just about to begin shouting at the woman for no reason in particular when something stopped him. Vegeta's eyes narrowed when he saw Yamcha following Bulma up the walkway; but what really made his hackles rise was the fact the scarred man was carrying Kakarotto on his back. The younger Saiyajin seemed to be asleep, but his fingers were still gripping Yamcha's shirt and his tail was looped around the older man's waist.

A surge of jealousy washed over Vegeta before he could stop it, and he found himself growling lowly in his throat as his hands fisted at his sides. The human must have picked up the threatening sound because a moment later his eyes rose to meet his own, and much to Vegeta's satisfaction, he could see Yamcha swallow hard.

Bulma didn't seem to notice the tension in the air as she brushed past the prince. "Hey! Did you miss us?"

Vegeta finally tore his eyes away from the other two men and turned to follow the woman inside. "You were gone? No wonder it was so peaceful today."

"Ha, ha. I know you were bored." She grinned and walked into the living room, motioning for Yamcha to set Goku down on the couch.

The ex-fighter carefully made his way past Vegeta, who was glaring at him again, and sat on the edge of the couch. He let go of Goku's legs and reached up to gently untangle the younger man's fingers from his shirt; then he moved to do the same with his tail.

The prince's loud snarl stopped him though. "Don't touch his tail!"

Both Bulma and Yamcha froze and stared at the Saiyajin with wide eyes.

Vegeta's voice was loud enough to wake Goku however, and his eyes slowly opened. The younger man took a moment to orient himself before he unwrapped his tail from Yamcha's waist, allowing the larger man to get up from the couch. He yawned and settled back into the cushions.

"Thanks, Yamcha."

The human chuckled weakly as he put some distance between himself and a still rumbling Vegeta. "Yeah, no problem... Um, I think it's time for me to go though."

"Wait! What about your pillows?!" Bulma called as she held up the capsule that contained his purchases. The only answer she received was the sound of the front door slamming shut. She frowned. "Well, I guess I'll give them to him tomorrow... Geez, Vegeta. You didn't have to snap at him."

The prince snorted and folded his arms over his chest. "That baka probably would have been too rough. He has no idea how sensitive a Saiyajin tail can be."

Bulma snorted as she unpacked several capsules and set them down on the table. "Yamcha's been very gentle with Goku all day! Give him some credit, will you?"

Vegeta bristled. "All day? What's that supposed to mean?! I thought you were supposed to be shopping, not groping Kakarotto all day!"

The blue haired woman scoffed. "Who said anything about groping? Seriously, you need to get your mind out of the gutter."

Bulma turned back to Goku and sighed when she saw he'd fallen asleep again. The Saiyajin had curled up on the couch and had buried his face in the cushions. "Aw, I was hoping he'd stay awake long enough to get up to his room, but it looks like he'll have to sleep here since you scared Yamcha off."

"My arms aren't broken, woman! I'll take him back to his room if it's that important." Vegeta snapped. The very idea of that human touching Kakarotto again made his skin crawl. He moved forward before Bulma had a chance to respond and he carefully picked the sleeping Saiyajin up, cradling the younger man bridal style in his arms. He just barely repressed a shiver when Goku's head turned toward him and his warm breath hit his chest. What was that all about?

Bulma seemed at a loss for words. She'd never seen Vegeta willingly touch Goku outside of a spar, and she'd certainly never seen him react so viciously when someone else touched the younger Saiyajin. Was he... jealous? Well, this was interesting.

The blue haired woman took a moment to scoop up the capsules containing some of Goku's new belongings before she ran to catch up with the prince. He was already at the top of the stairs.

-

Vegeta was just setting Goku down on the bed when Bulma arrived. The younger Saiyajin sighed in his sleep as he rolled away from the prince and onto his side.

The older man watched him for a moment before a loud 'poofing' noise caught his attention. He turned back to Bulma just as the smoke from the capsule she'd opened cleared. A large pile of colorful pillows had appeared on the floor. He raised an eyebrow in question when the woman picked an armful of them up and moved to the side of the bed.

"Goku fell in love with these things." she explained as she dropped her armful on the mattress and reached down to remove the sleeping Saiyajin's shoes.

Vegeta eyed the fluffy pillows, and while Bulma was distracted with trying to make Kakarotto more comfortable, he reached out and ran his finger over one of them. He sucked in a lungful of air when the ultra soft material made contact with his skin, and his tail fluffed behind him. The prince had never felt anything so... so... Kami! There wasn't a word for this!

A soft chuckle brought Vegeta back to reality, and his eyes snapped over to Bulma's amused face. "I don't think he'd mind if you took a few for yourself."

The older man huffed and folded his arms over his chest as he turned his head away.

"Oh, come on. The last time I saw your tail fluff like that was the moment Bura was conceived."

"Woman!"

Vegeta growled when Bulma tried to muffle her laughter and he quickly stormed out of the room, making a point of kicking a few pillows out of his way as he went.

The blue haired woman grinned as she arranged the remaining pillows around Goku. "He'll be back."

-

The next morning Vegeta woke up bright and early, as was his usual routine. Without opening his eyes he rolled over onto his side, and he paused when his cheek brushed up against something very soft. The prince's heavy lids slowly opened and he focused on a bright orange object beside him. It took him a moment to figure out what he was looking at, but based on how it felt, he quickly came to realize that it was one of the pillows Kakarotto had bought.

Vegeta lifted his head up and glanced around his room to make sure no one was around before he pulled the ultra soft pillow closer and buried his face against it. A loud purr erupted from his chest as he rubbed the material across his skin. Not only did the pillow feel good, but it smelt good too. It smelled like... Kakarotto.

The prince's eyes snapped open and he abruptly sat up. Kakarotto did not smell good!

Vegeta tossed the sheets away as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and just as he was about to stand, a white piece of paper caught his attention. He picked up the note that had been sitting beside the orange pillow and read it. The writing was obviously Bulma's.

***Don't be afraid to take what you want.***

The Saiyajin raised an eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean? For some reason he didn't think the woman was talking about the pillow.

-

After yesterday's shopping trip Goku was more determined than ever to build his strength back up. He knew jumping straight to sparring wouldn't be wise. At this point he didn't even have enough ki to fly, let alone form any kind of attack. So instead, the Saiyajin decided to spend some time in Capsule Corps' private but very impressive gym.

Every machine imaginable was available for him to use; some of which he refused to touch because they looked more like torture devices than work-out equipment. The gym also had a large locker room complete with showers, steam rooms, and therapeutic heat spas for soothing damaged muscles. He had a feeling he'd be using one of those before long.

Goku had been exercising for hours. He started off with easy things such as stretching, jogging on the treadmill, cycling, jump roping, and sit-ups. After resting and drinking plenty of water, the Saiyajin moved on to weight training. He rotated between the endless machines in order to work every muscle in his body, and after only a couple hours, he was reaching his limit.

That didn't sit well with him.

He forced himself through one more set to work his biceps before he let go of the handles and slumped back in the seat. Goku wiped the sweat from his forehead and struggled to control his breathing. His body felt like it was made of rubber and everything felt numb. He'd be paying for this tomorrow.

The sound of the door opening and closing made Goku look up, and after a moment Vegeta strolled around the corner. The prince smirked when he saw the flushed Saiyajin.

"So this is where you've been hiding all day, hm? The woman sent me to make sure you hadn't killed yourself."

The younger man just looked back at him as he drew large amounts of air into his lungs. At this point he didn't have the energy to attempt communicating with the prince. In fact, Goku was hoping Vegeta would lose interest in his activities and just leave. He didn't like the older man seeing him so whipped simply from a few hours of casual exercise.

Vegeta looked the other Saiyajin over. Kakarotto was wearing a tank top and shorts, so it was easy to assess his current condition. The prince frowned at the muscle spasms he could easily see in the younger man's legs and arms. He also looked flushed and paler than usual. These were signs of dehydration and a clear indicator that Goku had done too much too soon.

"Kakarotto! Have you eaten in the last few hours?"

The other seemed to think about it for a moment before he shook his head. No, the last time he'd eaten was early that morning; and that was only a light breakfast.

Vegeta frowned and took a step closer to the younger man. "Baka! You should know better than anybody the importance of supplying yourself with fuel. Can you even walk?"

Goku looked a little annoyed at the question, but he slowly stood up. His tail waved unsteadily behind him as he struggled to keep his balance.

The prince wasn't satisfied. "I asked if you could walk. You're only standing."

Goku let out a frustrated growl before he slowly moved forward. He'd only made it a couple of steps before his left knee collapsed, and he gasped when Vegeta darted forward and caught him before he hit the floor. The younger man blushed a deep scarlet and tried to push the prince away when the older man wrapped his arm around his slim waist in order to keep him on his feet.

"Knock it off, Kakarotto! You overdid it and now you'll be lucky if you're able to begin training again within a week!"

Goku looked away from Vegeta but allowed him to help him into the locker rooms. The prince set him down on a bench before he pressed a button on one of the therapeutic spas. Steam quickly began to fill the room as the hot water poured into the deep tub. It only took a few minutes to reach the top, and Vegeta flipped on the jets in order to get the water moving before he turned back to Goku.

The prince pulled off the younger man's sneakers and socks before Goku could stop him, and his shirt was the next thing to go. When hands reached for his shorts though, the earth raised Saiyajin panicked and threw himself backwards. He fell from the bench and hit the floor with a grunt.

Vegeta was caught off guard by the reaction. Kakarotto had never cared about nudity before, and it wasn't like he hadn't seen the younger Saiyajin without his clothes in the past. Just before the other man had jerked away from him Vegeta had scented a burst of fear, and that didn't sit well with him.

The prince focused on Goku's wide eyes and he tried his best to hide both his surprise and his suspicion. There was no need to upset the other man more than he already was.

"Fine, you big baby! You can keep your shorts on. Now stop messing around and let me help you into the tub."

The younger man's tension seemed to ease a bit as he took Vegeta's offered hand and let the older man pull him to his feet. He winced with each small step he took until he finally reached the steaming water. The hot temperatures were an almost instant relief to his screaming muscles, and soon his body turned to jelly.

Vegeta stepped back and folded his arms as he watched Goku's eyes fall shut. It was a good thing he'd decided to search for the younger Saiyajin when he did. It looked like Kakarotto had no idea how to pace himself now that he no longer possessed his legendary power and stamina, and if he wasn't monitored he could do some serious and permanent damage to his body.

A smirk slowly tugged at the prince's lips. It looked like he'd just found a new activity to occupy his time.

-

After the spa had done its' job and relieved some of Goku's pain, Vegeta had dragged him into the kitchen and set a plate of pre-made sandwiches in front of him. Bunny always made them each morning so he'd have something to snack on throughout the day.

The prince sat down to make sure the younger man ate. "I'm going to train you."

Goku froze in mid-chew and his eyes snapped up. He didn't move for several moments and Vegeta watched in amusement when the other Saiyajin's expressions changed as he thought about what'd he'd just heard. Shock. Confusion. Suspicion. Annoyance. Anger. Consideration. Excitement.

He was an open book when it came to his emotions.

"You'll get nowhere if you continue on the way you are. You can't use up all your energy at once now that you don't have much of it to waste. I can teach you a new fighting style to suit your new limitations."

Goku looked down at the table for a long moment as he thought it through. When his eyes rose back up to meet Vegeta's he nodded.

The prince smirked. "We start tomorrow morning."

-

The next morning came all too soon and Goku clenched his eyes when the sun beaming in from the window finally hit him. He lay facedown amongst his beloved pillows and his body felt as if it weighed a ton. The Saiyajin attempted to move, but the resulting pain made him groan loudly. Yes, he felt like he'd been run over by Majin Buu... the fat one.

"I thought you might need this."

Goku jumped and snapped his eyes open. Vegeta was sitting on the edge of his bed not even an arms length away. He hadn't even sensed he was there! The younger man's eyes focused on an object in the prince's hand.

A senzu bean.

He looked back up at the older man in question.

"I don't have the patience to wait for you to heal. You need to start training today, not a week from now."

Goku attempted to reach up for the senzu, but the muscles in his arm began to spasm violently. He poked out his bottom lip and gave Vegeta the most pathetic expression the prince had ever seen.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! I'm not going to feed this to you!"

The younger man's eyes seemed to grow larger until he was sporting the full fledged 'puppy-dog eyes'; an attack so powerful that not even the Prince of all Saiyajin was immune to its' effects.

Vegeta only lasted a few seconds before he rolled his own eyes. "For the love of..." He carefully rolled Goku onto his back, snorting when he winced from the pain. "Serves you right." Those puppy-dog eyes narrowed into a glare, but the older man ignored him and shoved the bean into his mouth.

Goku nearly choked on it, but he managed to catch it and chew it up before it slipped down his throat. He waited a few seconds for the senzu to do its' job before he sat up and whacked Vegeta upside his head.

"YOU JERK! I could have choked on that! What a stupid way to die; choking on a...senzu..."

Goku trailed off when it finally dawned on him that he was actually speaking. His mouth opened and closed silently and he looked at Vegeta for an explanation.

The prince smirked. "I went to the Lookout this morning to get that. While I was there I had Dende infuse the senzu bean with some of his healing power. Sounds like it did the trick."

A large smile spread over Goku's face. "Wow! Did Bulma think of that?"

"No, baka! It was MY idea! What? Do you think I'm incapable of forming an intelligent thought?!"

The younger man chuckled and reached up to rub the back of his head. "Well, no, it's just..."

"You sound like a girl!"

Goku froze. "What?!"

"Yeah! I thought you sounded like a woman before, but now you REALLY sound like one! Have you not hit puberty yet?!"

Goku sputtered indignantly for a moment before his hands clenched into fists. He huffed as he jumped off the bed and began walking toward the door.

Vegeta stood and folded his arms over his chest. "And where do you think you're going?!"

The other Saiyajin spun around and pointed at the older man. "I'm going to tell Bulma you're picking on me!"

"What?!"

Goku gave an almost evil smile and patted his chest. "I'm in a fragile emotional state, you know. You're in SO much trouble!"

The prince stood there for a moment with his mouth hanging open after the other Saiyajin disappeared out the door. That teenage BRAT! What a fine way to show one's gratitude; running to Bulma to get him in... trouble...

Oh shit!

"Kakarotto, wait!"


	6. Chapter 6

Not having a highly detectable ki proved to be useful, and Goku was easily able to lose Vegeta in the hallways. He snickered to himself as the prince's calls faded into the distance, and soon he was confident that he could search for Bulma without running into the older man.

It was still early in the morning and Goku figured the older woman would be in bed. He silently made his way across the building to the eastern wing and he slipped into Bulma's room without incident.

Just as he had expected, she was still sleeping. The Saiyajin padded across the carpet and climbed onto the large king sized bed. It took a moment to find the woman amongst the mountain of blankets, but soon enough a tangle of blue hair became visible.

Goku leaned forward and shook her shoulder.

''Bulma.''

A muffled grunt was his only response, so this time he poked her.

''Bulma!''

The drowsy woman moaned and swatted at the air. ''Not now, Bura! It's early!''

Goku just stared at the bundle in front of him blankly before huffing. He didn't sound THAT much like a girl, did he?!

The Saiyajin crouched closer to his friend and took a deep breath.

''BULMA!''

''AHHH!'' Bulma screeched and bolted upright as she slapped her hands over her ringing ears. Blue eyes darted around the room before they finally settled on a grinning Goku.

She lowered her hands and attempted to bat him upside the head, but the younger man was ready and he ducked the blow. ''What the HELL, Goku?! Do you know what... time...'' The older woman trailed off much like Goku had when it finally sunk in that he was able to talk, and after the initial shock, Bulma squealed and dragged the Saiyajin into a hug.

Goku squawked at the unexpected move. ''Too tight!''

''Sorry!'' Bulma loosened her grip before she released the man completely and she clapped in excitement. ''So how did this happen?''

-

For the next hour Goku and Bulma talked. The Saiyajin told the older woman about the senzu that Dende had infused with his healing powers and that it had been Vegeta's idea. He also complained about the prince making fun of his 'teenage' voice, and then gave Bulma an earful over calling him Bura.

The blue haired woman was even able to coax a little information out of the younger man concerning some of his experiences while in Dr. Villa's lab. She learned the real reasons behind the damage to his vocal cords, and the information made her regret letting the man off so easy. Perhaps she could arrange to make his life a little more difficult after all...

As the conversation progressed however, Goku began to feel a familiar burning sensation in his throat. His voice became increasingly raspy, and words became more and more difficult to get out. Bulma had run into her bathroom and brought him back a glass of water, but it did nothing to diminish the pain or bring back his voice.

The older woman choked back her own emotions as she watched the Saiyajin become increasingly distraught over the current situation. To finally have his ability to speak restored after several years of silence, only to have it fade away again within two hours was devastating. The look of despair and disappointment on Goku's face was enough to break anyone's heart.

Bulma put her hand on the younger man's shoulder and attempted a small smile. ''Hey, don't worry about it. Dende probably couldn't pack enough of his power into a senzu. I'm sure if you went to see him in person he could permanently restore your voice.''

Goku tensed his jaw as he stared down at the bed sheets. He struggled to control himself as waves of both sadness and anger rolled over him. Out of everything he'd been through in the past several years, this experience had been the most painful. It almost seemed like a cruel joke, and he certainly wasn't laughing.

The Saiyajin just barely heard what Bulma said about going to see Dende, but he shook his head at the thought. At this point in time he couldn't stand another disappointment like that, and if the Namekian tried to heal him and failed... well, he just couldn't deal with it. He'd rather not get his hopes up again.

Goku shrugged Bulma's hand off his shoulder and scooted off the bed. He ignored her call as he hurried to the door. He needed some time to himself right now.

''Kakarotto.''

Vegeta raised an eyebrow upon meeting the younger man at Bulma's door, but what confused him was the expression on the other Saiyajin's face. He looked like someone had just killed his puppy.

The prince wisely stepped aside and let Goku pass. He watched until the other man had disappeared down the hallway before turning back to Bulma. The woman was still sitting on her bed, and she too looked like someone had shot her puppy.

''What happened?''

She sighed and finally looked up. ''That senzu's effects were only temporary, Vegeta. He lost his voice again.''

-

''Why didn't you tell me the effects were only temporary?!''

Dende trembled and stared back at the enraged prince with wide eyes. He'd been expecting Vegeta to return to the Lookout, but he hadn't expected this kind of anger.

''I...I'm sorry. I tried to tell you, but you left so quickly...I didn't...''

The Saiyajin snarled and clenched his fists, raising one in front of him in a threatening manner. ''Oh, so it's MY fault then, huh?!''

''Vegeta, calm down! This isn't anyone's fault!'' Piccolo snapped as he took a step closer to put himself between the smaller Namekian and the prince.  
''Infusing a senzu bean with additional healing powers has never been done before. None of us knew for sure if it would even work!''

Dende sighed in relief and relaxed a little when Vegeta took a less aggressive stance. He knew the Saiyajin wasn't really angry with him; just that Goku had been so upset with the outcome. The older man really did care for him.

''Again, I apologize, Vegeta. When I heal someone I look inside them and actually pinpoint the damaged areas. Once I've found them, I focus my healing properties on those spots and piece everything back together. Now when I embedded some of my power into that senzu, I was really only enhancing the beans' effects. Since Goku was able to speak for a short period of time after ingesting it, I'm guessing the damage to his vocal cords is repairable; but it will take a lot of time and work.''

Vegeta glared at the slightly trembling Namekian. ''So if I bring Kakarotto to see you, you can repair him?''

Dende looked down at the ground as he shuffled his foot along the white tiles he stood on.  
''I'm... not certain. I mean, I can't be until I see the damage for myself. If his vocal cords are intact but simply damaged, I can probably do it. However... if he's missing the majority of his vocal cords... well, that can be a little tricky. I can try to slowly rebuild and replace whatever is missing, but it will take several healing sessions... and I can't really say for sure if his voice will be restored to what it used to be.''

The prince growled in annoyance and turned away from the two Namekians in order to think about what he'd just heard. The situation was aggravating to say the least. If he'd known there was a chance that senzu bean he'd given Kakarotto wouldn't permanently restore his voice, he wouldn't have given it to him. He'd always been under the impression Dende's healing powers were straight forward. Point and heal.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Vegeta looked over his shoulder. ''I'll talk to Kakarotto about this.''

-

Goku kept to himself for the next several hours. He'd locked himself in his room and had ignored anyone who came knocking. Both Bulma and Bunny had come by in an attempt to get him to come out and eat something, but he had just buried himself under his bed sheets and waited until they'd left. Bunny had made of a point of letting him know she'd left several plates of food outside his door, but he wasn't interested in eating.

He was sulking and he didn't care.

Goku had wanted to be angry with Vegeta for causing him so much misery; for getting his hopes up and then snatching it all away. His common sense told him that the prince wasn't to blame though. Vegeta wouldn't have knowingly done something so cruel. He had only been trying to help.

After rotating between a plethora of emotions, Goku finally exhausted himself. At this point he wasn't feeling much of anything. His mind was blank and his body felt numb. He had a headache and his eyes burned from all the tears they had shed, but they were dry now.

The Saiyajin was just drifting off to sleep when a light tapping on his door made him jump. He sighed a few moments later when he noise repeated itself and he finally sat up and pushed his nest of pillows and blankets aside.

''Goku? Buddy?''

Yamcha?

Goku hesitated for a moment before he stood and slowly made his way to the door. His hand reached for the knob and he unlocked it. The Saiyajin turned and returned to his bed after that, throwing the covers back over his head and squirming around until he was comfortable again.

He didn't have to wait long until he heard the door squeak open, followed by hesitant foot steps entering the room. After a moment of silence the door shut again and those foot steps steadily approached the bed. Goku felt the mattress dip a little as the older man sat down on the edge of it.

''Hey, I heard you were feeling a little bummed out today.''

Though the other man couldn't see him, Goku couldn't help but roll his eyes. 'Bummed' wasn't a strong enough word to describe what he was feeling.

''I know you aren't feeling up to company, but I don't think laying around stewing in your thoughts is going to help. Sooo, I was wondering if you could help me out with something...''

The Saiyajin's curiosity piqued at that. No one had ever needed his help before when it came to anything besides saving the planet. Goku rearranged the blankets until he could peek out at the older man, who smiled brightly when he spotted two black eyes looking up at him.

Yamcha held up two tickets. ''You see, I won these tickets in a raffle. They're VIP seats to the World Martial Arts Championships. Not only is there a show featuring the best artists out there, but there's also a convention. You can buy all sorts of training equipment, sign up for private lessons... The works!''

The ex-fighter paused and his cheeks took on a reddish hue. ''But... the girl I was dating cancelled out on me and these tickets are only good for today... so...''

Goku raised an eyebrow at the man and Yamcha laughed at the look.  
''Oh, no! I don't mean this would be a date or anything! I just thought you might enjoy it, that's all... Hey, to sweeten the deal, I'll even buy you dinner. What do you say?''

The Saiyajin's tail twitched beneath the blankets as he thought about it. The older man was right; laying around wasn't going to help his mood. However, he didn't feel like training with Vegeta today as he'd planned, so maybe going to this event would be good for him. He might even pick up a few helpful moves he could use to kick the prince's ass.

And there was a free meal involved...

Goku finally sat up and nodded with a smile.

''Great! We'll head out in an hour.''

-

After Goku had showered he found himself standing in the middle of his massive walk-in closet. It was official; he had too many clothes. His eyes couldn't even focus on one thing and it all seemed to blur together. Man, he'd kill right now for his simple orange and blue gi.

Finally the Saiyajin settled on an outfit. He'd chosen a pair of tan khaki pants that had several pockets sewn onto the legs, a form fitting black shirt, and a sage button-up shirt to wear over top of that. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows before slipping on a pair of brown work boots. He smiled as he laced them up and pulled his pant legs down over top of them. He liked these shoes because they made him taller.

Goku glanced back for a moment before he clicked off the closet light. He wasn't sure when Bulma had unpacked all his new clothes, but she'd even gone as far as to cut out tail holes in all his pants. The woman had really outdone herself. He'd have to thank her again next time he saw her.

-

Soon enough Yamcha and Goku were on the road. The older man obviously still prided himself on having the hottest cars, because today he was driving a sporty two door Ferrari. It was crimson red with black interior; and it was fast. Goku couldn't help but smile as they flew by the other drivers on the highway, and the 'vroom, vroom' noises Yamcha seemed to unwittingly make as they wove in and out of traffic was amusing.

The Saiyajin couldn't help but wonder where the older man got the money to afford a car like this though. Apparently Yamcha had seen his confusion, because he explained that he'd begun playing baseball again for the major leagues several years back. The pay was VERY good.

''Hey! Here comes a car full of hotties! Here, put these on!'' The older man had to shout over the sound of rushing air. Goku raised an eyebrow when a pair of sunglasses was thrust in his direction and he watched as Yamcha slipped on a pair of his own.

''Come on, it's to look cool!''

The Saiyajin snickered and put on the shades just to satisfy the driver. Honestly, some people never grew up... and that was an ironic thing for HIM of all people to think about someone else.

A second later a black convertible full of scantily clad young women drove up on their passenger side. Yamcha beamed over at them and waved.

''Hey, ladies! How's it going?''

It was a good thing he was wearing the sunglasses, otherwise the older man might have seen Goku roll his eyes. Couldn't he tell these girls were young enough to be his daughters?

Many of said girls giggled and waved back. One of them cupped her hands around her mouth in order to be heard. ''Heeey! Nice car, old man! Your son is so hot!''

''WHAT?!'' Yamcha suddenly slammed on his brakes in the middle of the highway. The car of women quickly became a speck in the distance, and the sound of honking horns and screeching tires filled the air as the surrounding vehicles swerved to avoid smashing into them.

Goku twisted around in his seat and his eyes widened when he spotted three 18-wheelers heading straight for them. The Saiyajin looked at the still sputtering Yamcha before he unbuckled them both. He quickly fisted his hands in the older man's shirt and yanked him over into his seat, then he jumped into the driver's seat himself and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal.

The luxury car's high speed of acceleration was the only thing that kept them from becoming road kill.

Once they were traveling at a safe speed again and his heart slowed down, Goku growled and tore the sunglasses off his face and threw them out of the car. He reached over and did the same to Yamcha's shades before he whacked the man upside the head.

''...They called me old...''

Goku sighed and rolled his eyes skyward. The man was hopeless.

''Hey... I didn't know you could drive stick...''

-

''Where the HELL is Kakarotto?!'' Vegeta shouted as he stormed into Bulma's lab. The woman was busy working on some useless invention again (in his opinion). She blinked at him and set down her tools.

''There you are. Where have you been all morning?''

''That isn't important. Now answer my question!''

''Chill out, you grump! Goku was moping so I called Yamcha and asked him to come over to see if he could get him out of the house. Apparently he had tickets to some Martial Arts thing today, so they both went together.''

Vegeta could feel the vein in his forehead bulging as his eyes narrowed. Kakarotto was with THAT man again?! He was supposed to start training today and instead he was off on some DATE with that scarred pervert?!

''Woman, where is this event being held?''


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta decided that he'd use a more conservative approach while retrieving Kakarotto. Instead of barging in and making a scene, the prince had changed into a casual outfit consisting of jeans, a white t-shirt, and his favorite leather jacket. He'd stolen... or rather, borrowed one of Bulma's many cars. She never drove the vehicles, so he didn't think she'd miss the flashy black corvette he'd chosen.

Long story short, he was going to spy.

It had taken nearly forty minutes just to get to the Martial Arts Festival, so rather than sit in the long line of cars waiting to park, the prince simply encapsulated his vehicle and flew the rest of the way to the entrance. He paid no mind to the bug-eyed humans below as they watched in disbelief.

After tossing way too much money at the teller in the entrance booth Vegeta stuffed his hands in his pockets and began his search. The majority of the festival was taking place outdoors, but the prince could still smell the elevated levels of testosterone and adrenaline in the air. He wrinkled his nose at the offending odor.

Humans stank.

Vegeta couldn't help but roll his eyes at the bulky and oversized men strutting around the grounds. They reminded him of that idiot Hercule. What was even more annoying was the Saiyajin could easily tell which fighters worked for their strength and which ones used drugs to cheat. The difference in scent was unmistakable.

The prince walked around for nearly an hour. He could have just zeroed in on Yamcha's ki signature and easily found him and Kakarotto, but he found himself actually vaguely amused as he watched several matches taking place at various arenas along his path. Each match-up featured a different style of martial arts, ranging from Sumo Wrestling to Tai-Kwon-Do.

There was one style that stopped Vegeta in his tracks though. This match was between two children, but what caught his attention was the large screen above the arena that played a video from an old tournament that had taken place long ago. One of the fighters was none other than Kakarotto, who looked to be around twelve or thirteen years old at the time. He had his tail and was bouncing around the arena like some rabid animal.

To Vegeta it looked like the younger Saiyajin had lost his mind, but apparently these humans had adopted the 'technique' as a legitimate fighting style, because the two children in front of him where jumping around in the same way. A posted sign read: ''Crazy Monkey Style'' created by Son Goku.

The prince snorted and turned away to continue on his path. ''Baka.''

-

Back at Capsule Corp...

''What's so funny, dear?'' Bunny asked when her daughter entered the kitchen. The younger woman was laughing to herself about something, and she was sporting that same gleam in her eye that she always got when she was up to no good.

''I've been meddling again.''

Bunny looked over her shoulder as she continued chopping up vegetables. The woman was such an experienced cook that she didn't even have to watch what she was doing for fear of losing a finger or two. ''Oh?''

Bulma poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table. ''Well, I've suspected for a long time that Vegeta had a thing for Goku... And based on how he's been acting these past couple of days since Goku's been back, I think I'm right.''

Bunny squealed. ''Oooh, those two would make the cutest couple! So what have you been up to then?''

The younger woman laughed. ''Umm, well, the other day Vegeta seemed a little jealous of Yamcha... Soooo... I purposely called Yamcha over here today to spend some time with Goku. Then I made sure to let Vegeta know where they'd gone.''

''Oh, poor Yamcha! Does he know what's going on?''

Bulma snorted. ''I doubt it. That man is about as perceptive as a dead rat. Either way though, if anything is going to get Vegeta in gear when it comes to going for what he wants, this will.''

Both mother and daughter shared identical devious smirks before they both went their separate ways.

-

Finally! He'd found them!

Just when Vegeta's patience had begun to wear thin he spotted a familiar shock of raven hair through a break in the crowd. Finding Kakarotto in a crowded place used to be easy; you couldn't miss that bright orange and blue gi, but now that he had begun to wear normal clothes, spotting him wasn't as simple.

The prince's eyes traveled up and down the other Saiyajin's form. He did look good though...

Vegeta growled when Yamcha suddenly came into view beside Kakarotto, and his eyes narrowed when the older man handed the Saiyajin an ice cream cone and patted him on the back. The bright smile Kakarotto gave the human was what really made the prince's brow twitch though.

He never smiled at HIM that way!

Vegeta silently followed along as his two targets began to move on through the crowd. Every now and then they'd stop at a booth to check out the merchandise or at an arena to watch a match, and anytime any part of Yamcha touched or brushed against the younger Saiyajin the prince could feel his hackles rise.

He had tried to convince himself that he had come here out of anger over the fact Kakarotto had skipped out on their first day of training, but he could no longer deny the obvious. What really had the prince fuming was the fact the younger Saiyajin was spending time with another man.

He was jealous and that made him even angrier than before. To even have to consider that aging scarred ex-fighter a threat was absurd! That pathetic human couldn't compete with him!

After several more minutes Vegeta decided to announce his presence. He fought down his anger as much as possible as he strolled up to the other two men, who had found themselves a table to sit at while they finished their ice cream.

Yamcha, who was facing him, was the first to see him. He stopped in mid-sentence while talking to Goku and his eyes widened in fear. This made Vegeta smirk.

Goku turned around a moment later to see what had frightened the other man, and he smiled upon spotting the prince, who had now reached them. Vegeta nodded at the younger man in greeting. ''Kakarotto.''

Goku patted the seat beside him and the older man made a show of rolling his eyes before sitting down. Inside though, the prince was laughing at the annoyed expression on Yamcha's face.

Vegeta jumped when the man beside him suddenly shoved his melting ice cream under his nose, apparently offering him some. He turned his head away and pushed Goku's hand away. ''No way, Kakarotto! I don't know what kind of diseases you have!''

The other Saiyajin looked insulted for only a second before he 'humphed' and turned his attention back the frozen treat. Vegeta tried not to watch as that pink tongue lapped at the slowly melting ice cream, but he quickly found himself unable to look away from the swirling motion of...

''Ahem!''

The prince finally remembered to blink when Yamcha cleared his throat and he glared at the other man. ''What?!''

The human just raised his eyebrow at him. ''So what brings you out here, Vegeta? I didn't think you'd be interested in watching a bunch of 'weaklings' fight it out.''

Vegeta glared at Yamcha, delighting at the shiver that visibly racked his frame under his intense gaze. ''Not that it's any of your concern, but I wanted to see what was so great about this place that Kakarotto chose it over our training today.''

His dark eyes darted over to the younger Saiyajin beside him as Goku coughed and patted his chest a couple of times with his fist to clear whatever it was that had choked him up. He then grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as he turned his attention to the prince.

Vegeta frowned. How the hell was he supposed to stay mad at that?!

''Whatever, Kakarotto. Just don't do it again.''

Goku smiled and nodded. He had finished his ice cream, but he still had a little of the sticky stuff on his hands. He was just about to rub them on his pants when Vegeta grabbed his wrists.

''Don't you dare! Bulma will kill you!''

Goku blinked at the prince for a moment before a truly devious smile spread over his face. He pulled his wrists from the older man's grip and instead wiped his palms on Vegeta's jeans.

The older man's tail fluffed out behind him at the feeling of those hands moving over his thighs, and though he knew there was no sexual meaning behind the touch, he quickly found himself getting aroused.

He was just about to swat the younger man's hands away to avoid an embarrassing situation when Goku suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet. He tugged the older man a few steps and pointed to a game booth a few stands away.

''I'm not playing games, Kakarotto.''

The other Saiyajin pouted and again pointed toward the booth, this time drawing the older man's attention to one of the prizes; an oversized stuffed monkey. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

''That monkey is made from the same soft material as Goku's pillows. I tried to win it for him... but...'' Yamcha trailed off and blushed as he scratched the side of his nose.

Vegeta looked from the embarrassed human back to the booth. Apparently this was a game of strength. All you had to do was hit the target with an oversized mallet and get the weight to hit the bell at the top. It was ridiculously easy.

The prince smirked when it dawned on him that Yamcha hadn't been able to hit the bell. Oh, what a blow to his ego THAT must have been!

''Hn. Couldn't get it up there, eh?''

Vegeta almost laughed when the other man sputtered and turned a deeper shade of red. Oh, playing with his tiny mind was so much fun!

''Well those machines are rigged, you know!''

The prince snorted as the three of them walked over to the game booth, much to the excitement of Goku. The younger Saiyajin grabbed a couple of zeni out of Yamcha's pocket and once again grabbed Vegeta's wrist, dragging him to the machine as he handed the owner the money.

The large man at the booth laughed as he handed Vegeta a mallet. ''Good luck there, buddy. Maybe you can win your boyfriend something nice.''

Goku blushed at the comment and Yamcha frowned as he folded his arms. Vegeta only grinned, mostly at the annoyance he saw in the scarred man's expression.

The prince swung the mallet using only one hand, effortlessly sending the weight flying skyward. Not only did it hit the bell, but it also sent the ringing piece of metal soaring into the sky until it disappeared from sight completely.

The man running the booth just stared with bulging eyes, as did the majority of the crowd that had witnessed the event.

Yamcha snorted and glared at the ground. ''Show off.''

''Weakling.'' Vegeta shot back.

Once the operator had broken out of his stupor he handed Goku the stuffed monkey he'd wanted so badly. He leaned over to whisper in the Saiyajin's ear. ''I'd hold on to that one.''

The younger man chuckled and quickly walked away to avoid blushing again.

Goku hummed happily once he'd gotten back to Vegeta and Yamcha and he held up his prize triumphantly. The prince smirked and handed the oversized toy to the scarred man. ''Why don't you hold onto that for him? Or is it too heavy for you?''

Yamcha growled as he balanced the stuffed animal in his arms. All he could do was glare as Goku led Vegeta off to another attraction.

-

Several hours later the festival was beginning to wind down for the night. Vegeta had spent the day being dragged around by Kakarotto, who seemed especially excited that the prince was interested in watching all the fighting tournaments.

It wasn't the fighting he was watching though.

The fact that Yamcha had spent the majority of the day sulking or glaring at him had also put Vegeta in a great mood. He loved pissing people off!

Finally it was time to go home. But there was a dilemma; who would Kakarotto ride with?

Once they had found Yamcha's car in the parking lot, Vegeta had 'unpacked' his own vehicle. He popped the trunk and threw all of the stuffed animals he'd won for Kakarotto inside before slamming it shut again. It was clearly a hint that the younger Saiyajin would be riding back with him.

Goku had smiled and waved goodbye to Yamcha. He was beginning to take a few steps toward Vegeta's car when the older man grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a stop. He looked up at him with wide eyes.

''Goku, don't you think you should ride back with me? I brought you here, after all.''

The Saiyajin smiled apologetically. Really the only reason he didn't want to ride back with Yamcha was the fear of a repeat of the incident that had taken place that morning. The scarred man was just too distracted by women, and he didn't feel like dying in some stupid car accident. Besides, Yamcha lived thirty minutes away from Capsule Corp. It would be easier for all of them if he just went with Vegeta.

Goku went to pull his wrist away, but he hissed when the older man's grip tightened to an uncomfortable level.

Vegeta suddenly appeared beside him. ''Take your hand off of him if you want to keep it.''

Yamcha locked eyes with the prince, and after a moment he frowned and tossed Goku's wrist away.

''Fine.'' He threw the younger Saiyajin an angry look before turning and walking back to his car. Goku watched him go sadly. He hadn't meant to upset Yamcha. He appreciated the time the older man spent with him...

Vegeta put his hand on the Saiyajin's shoulder and gently guided him back to his own car. ''You did nothing wrong, Kakarotto. Don't let him ruin your day.''

Despite his encouraging words the younger man still looked upset over the confrontation as he climbed into the passenger's seat and locked his seatbelt. He propped his elbow on the ledge of the open window and pressed his cheek against his closed fist.

Vegeta took his place in the driver's seat and started the engine, flipping on the headlights due to the fading daylight. The prince snuck glances at the younger man from the corner of his eye as he drove, and he found himself growing increasingly annoyed with the solemn expression the other held. He wasn't annoyed with Kakarotto, he was annoyed with Yamcha for putting him in that mood.

Such a strong reaction made him wonder though...

''Do you like him?''

Goku looked at the prince in surprise. However, he didn't seem to quite understand the question.

''I mean, do you like that... do you like Yamcha as more than a friend?''

Vegeta kept his eyes straight ahead on the road while he waited for the other man to respond, but he could see black eyes growing larger as comprehension took place. The prince finally turned to look at Goku when he heard the familiar rasp he'd learned to identify as a laugh. He was shaking his head 'no' and looking very amused.

The older man was just barely able to hold in his sigh of relief. Well, that certainly made things easier for him. Or maybe not. Did Kakarotto even look at other men that way? Vegeta knew he wasn't the type to discriminate, but sometimes the younger man could be 'too' innocent.

The prince tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he thought to himself. Another quick glance at Goku told him his question had at least amused him to the point of improving his mood. The younger man looked much more relaxed than he had been a few moments ago, and he still had a small smile on his lips... His... very full lips.

Vegeta snapped his eyes back to the road. What the hell was wrong with him?! He hadn't noticed these things before Kakarotto had left with the dragon... had he? He couldn't remember. Maybe.

The prince sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He had a feeling he wouldn't get much sleep tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Just as Vegeta had predicted, the prince found himself pacing the halls late into the night. His mind was racing with the realization that he was indeed attracted to Kakarotto. He'd always felt drawn to the younger Saiyajin, despite his attempts to repel him, but this took things to an entirely different level.

After Kakarotto had left with the dragon Vegeta found himself wondering what was left for him on this planet. His children were grown, and though they still lived at home, they were independent. He no longer had any obligations to Bulma or anyone else. In fact, without the other Saiyajin around, Vegeta had no reason to stay at all.

So did that mean he cared enough for Kakarotto that he would alter his life to stay near him?

A frustrated groan escaped the prince's lips as he dragged his fingers through his hair. So he'd established that he wanted more than friendship from the younger Saiyajin... but did Kakarotto want more from him?

He hadn't really given Vegeta any indication that he might. Did that mean he wasn't interested... or did that simply mean he hadn't even considered the possibility that there COULD be more between them?

The prince hated to admit it, but he needed some advice on this one.

-

''Woman, wake up.''

Bulma groaned as she stirred and slowly woke from her deep slumber. Hazy blue eyes squinted over toward the clock before they focused on the man perched on her bedside.

''Vegeta... It's one in the morning...''

''I want him.''

Suddenly the woman was wide awake and Bulma propped herself against the headboard and smiled broadly. ''Wow, not wasting any time, eh? I guess my plan with Yamcha worked better than I thought!''

Vegeta frowned. ''What plan?''

The blue-haired woman smiled sheepishly. ''I was kinda inviting Yamcha over to spend time with Goku to make you jealous...''

She waited for the tantrum that was sure to follow her confession, but the prince only snorted and muttered under his breath. ''Baka onna...''

Bulma shook her head as if to get back to the subject at hand. ''So does Goku know how you feel?''

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably and let his eyes wander around the dark room. ''That's why I'm here. I don't know how he would react to my advances. He hasn't shown any interest towards me, after all. You seem to know him better than anyone.''

Though he hadn't come out and said it, Bulma knew he was asking for her help. She felt honored that the prince would trust her with such a sensitive subject, and she was going to do her best and give him the all the advice she could.

''Well, even though Goku has been married and has two kids, he hasn't had much experience with... Ummm... I guess you could call it an 'emotional bond'. He didn't love ChiChi when they got married; she just tricked him into it by calling him on a promise he'd made years before when he didn't even know what 'marriage' meant. Goku always keeps his promises, so he felt obligated to follow through.''

Bulma paused for a moment and frowned as she remembered the awkward ceremony. Her long-time friend had been so uncomfortable and confused.

''Later on ChiChi told him that kids were part of the deal. I learned several years later through some casual 'girl talk' that Goku had been less than willing to perform. He hadn't wanted or enjoyed ChiChi's touch, but again, a promise was a promise. He suffered through it to give her what she wanted.''

The woman stopped and met Vegeta's eyes. ''Have you ever noticed that aside from fighting, Goku rarely initiates any kind of contact, whether it's casual or intimate?''

The prince was caught off guard by the question, but it made him think. He sifted through his memories and was surprised to find that aside from the day he first met Goten, he couldn't remember Kakarotto ever physically showing affection toward anyone. And during the few times someone else hugged him, the younger Saiyajin had always seemed uncomfortable. Vegeta had always thought it was embarrassment, but now he wondered if it was something else.

Bulma gave a sad smile as she watched the man's mind race. ''It's weird, huh? I never really asked Goku why that was, but I think it has to do with past experiences. Though I didn't know him at the time, the only person Goku was really close to was his Grandpa. After he died though, he was left alone... and after that the majority of the contact he received from people was violent.''

The woman looked guilty for a moment. ''Even I tried to hurt him when we first met... I hit him with my car and shot at him. Granted, though hitting him was an accident and shooting at him was something I did out of fear, I still tended to hit him a lot over stupid things when we began traveling together.''

Bulma tapped her chin as her eyes traveled to the ceiling in thought.

''Come to think of it, I don't think anyone really showed Goku much care or affection. Most people were either afraid of him, fascinated by him, hated him, or enthralled by him...But no one really took the time to get close to him and get to know who he really was. I didn't even do so until much later; in the beginning I only saw him as a body guard.''

Vegeta rolled all the information over in his head. ''Soooo... You're saying you people fucked Kakarotto up?''

The woman threw her head back and laughed. It wasn't all out of humor either. ''What I'm saying is no one has ever taken the time to court Goku. In the end, everyone has always wanted something from him. No one has ever wanted his attention simply because they wanted to spend time with him.''

The prince took a moment to process that. Even he had people to show him affection throughout his life. Though they died early on, his parents had been good to him. He had understood why his father had handed him over to Frieza. If he hadn't he'd be dead. Then, while under the ice lizard's command he'd had Nappa and Raditz there to finish raising him. Later on they'd shown him another type of 'affection'. Learning that it was possible to feel so good had kept him alive during the worst of times.

So Kakarotto hadn't experienced any of that? It was bizarre to think that such a seemingly happy person could be so deprived of such basic things. But then again, you couldn't miss what you'd never had.

Vegeta broke out of his musing when Bulma spoke again in a soft voice. ''What I'm saying is you need to show Goku that not all contact has to hurt or be uncomfortable. I would have told you this would have been a fairly easy task years ago, but now that he's had such terrible experiences in the lab... well, I don't know how far back that set him. He was very jumpy and tense even when I was simply doing a routine check-up on him.''

The prince grunted in agreement. He'd experienced the same kind of panic from the younger man in the gym's locker rooms.

Bulma smiled and leaned forward a bit so she could place her hand on the Saiyajin's knee. ''Just be patient with him. He'll be confused and maybe even a little suspicious; but good things are worth working for, right? Think of it as another challenge.''

Vegeta smirked. He was always up for a challenge.

-

After his talk with Bulma Vegeta felt more confident that he could move forward with his pursuit of Kakarotto. He was just passing the younger Saiyajin's bedroom on the way to his own when he was once again stopped by sounds of distress. The prince poked his head in the door, and sure enough the man inside was twisting around in bed as he fought through another nightmare. This seemed to be a common occurrence now, and it made Vegeta wonder just how much quality sleep the other Saiyajin was actually getting each night.

The prince hesitated at the door. He was torn between leaving Goku alone and waking him up again. He'd be prepared this time if an attack was thrown his way immediately following. Then again, he could simply look inside the younger man's mind to see for himself what was causing him so much torment at night. It was easy enough to read someone's mind while they were asleep and their defenses were down.

But, if Kakarotto woke up or realized what he was doing, he might see it as an invasion of privacy. It wouldn't do to have the other Saiyajin angry with him right now.

However, an especially sharp cry spurred the prince onward and he found himself at the bedside before his mind had even processed that his feet were moving.

Vegeta took a deep breath and kneeled down on the floor so that he was level with the other man. His hand slowly moved forward until it rested on surprisingly soft hair. When Goku didn't wake up right away, the prince closed his eyes and reached out with his own mind in order to establish a connection with the other.

The burst of jumbled images that immediately bombarded him nearly threw Vegeta backwards, both mentally and physically, but he bit down and held his ground as he strained to slow down the flow of memories.

For what seemed like hours Vegeta witnessed the horrors of what Goku had been through in that lab. Countless experiments and tests had been performed on him, most while he was conscious and without any kind of pain blockers.

They'd strapped him into a machine designed to determine the amount of pressure something could take before it broke. He listened to Kakarotto's mental screams as the bones in his arms and legs had been slowly broken. His wounds had not been tended to; rather, the scientists had watched and 'learned' as the Saiyajin had reset his own bones and they recorded the amount of time it took for him to heal without any kind of medical assistance.

The humans also ran tests to see how a Saiyajin's body responded to stress. They'd subjected the younger man to freezing temperatures, immediately followed by extreme heat and then back again. They'd placed him in an airtight glass box and steadily decreased the oxygen in order to see how he'd adapt. Based on the panicked expression on their test subjects' face, the experience must have been terrifying, not to mention torturous.

Next they deprived the Saiyajin of food and other basic things like sleep and even contact with other living things. In fact, they had left Kakarotto in a small room completely devoid of any type of light and sound for several days at a time to see how he'd respond to the lack of stimuli. Needless to say, when he was finally released, the younger man had seemed almost anxious to let the men experiment on him; anything to let him know he was still alive.

And that led to other tests... tests concerning a Saiyajin's sexual nature.

Just before he could delve deeper into these memories however, Vegeta felt himself being pushed back. He immediately withdrew from the other man's mind and opened his eyes, only to find himself looking into Kakarotto's own wide orbs.

They stared back at each other for a long time, and the only sound between them was the slightly labored breathing of the younger man.

The prince was the first to break out of his stupor, and he slowly began to run his fingers through Goku's hair. The other hadn't objected to his hand being there in the first place, so he was hoping he'd respond positively to the comforting gesture.

''I didn't see anything you didn't want me to. I wasn't trying to pry; I just wanted to see what was plaguing your dreams every night.''

At first Goku didn't respond, but after a few moments his breathing began to return to a normal rhythm and his eyes slowly drifted closed. A slight shiver wracked his frame when the older man lengthened his strokes in his hair. The prince took this as a good sign; he hadn't tried to push him away yet.

''Did you know I've had the same dreams as you for years now?''

Large eyes snapped open, and Vegeta continued when that questioning gaze met his own.

''Whether you knew it or not, you were sending me mental images of what those men were doing to you each night while you slept. I never realized what I was seeing was real and not just nightmares until recently.''

The younger man's brow tightened and his mouth opened as if to apologize for tormenting him with those images, but Vegeta shook his head.

''Don't be sorry, Kakarotto. It makes sense that I would pick up on your mental activity like that. After the fusion, you and I formed a bond without even knowing it. Whether you like it or not, we're linked up here.'' The prince slid his hand out of the other Saiyajin's hair and tapped his temple.

''There really isn't anything you can hide from me, you know.''

The sudden flash of panic in Goku's eyes made Vegeta continue.

''But I won't break down your barriers, Kakarotto. I want you to trust me enough to show me of your own free will.''

The younger Saiyajin visibly sighed in relief and relaxed back into the mattress. Vegeta pulled the covers that had fallen down back up over the other's slim form.

''Tomorrow I will see if Bulma will give you pills that will block your dreams. That way you can sleep through an entire night without being plagued by these nightmares.''

The prince stood when Goku's eyes slid shut, and he was taking his first step toward the door when something fuzzy wrapped around his wrist. He blinked when he realized it was the younger man's tail, and he didn't fight it when the appendage pulled him back toward the bed and guided his hand until it was once again resting in Goku's hair.

The message was quite clear and Vegeta was about to protest when a loud rumbling purr erupted from the other man's chest. The prince's eyes rolled skyward before he gave in and sat on the edge of the bed. The tail released his wrist and disappeared beneath the blankets again.

'This is the ONLY time.'

That purr only rumbled on and Vegeta tried to look annoyed as he began to run his fingers through Goku's hair again.

Inside though, he couldn't ignore the fact that his heart had begun to beat faster.


	9. Chapter 9

Goku woke up bright and early the next morning. He'd slept like a rock and without any nightmares after Vegeta had lulled him back to sleep. Who knew that something as simple as having someone run their fingers through your hair could be so relaxing? Maybe he could con more people into doing that.

After choosing a light blue and white training gi with black boots, Goku quietly snuck down the hallway and pressed his ear to Vegeta's closed door. He listened for any sounds that might indicate the older man was awake. However, after several moments passed by in silence Goku could only assume the prince was still asleep.

He pushed himself away from the door with a disappointed sigh and turned to go downstairs. The Saiyajin was eager to begin training today and though part of him was screaming to barge in and shake the older man awake, the sensible part was telling him to leave him alone and avoid another early death.

The kitchen was empty when Goku finally got there, but he was undeterred. Now that he didn't need a lot of food to fill his stomach up, it was simple enough to prepare a bowl of cereal. The Saiyajin opened the pantry and gazed upon the many boxes of breakfast cereals. He'd never heard of most of them, but the box featuring a little man in green clothing and a rainbow caught his attention and he decided to choose that one. It was called 'Lucky Charms'.

Goku grabbed a bowl and was delighted to find that the cereal had colorful marshmallows in it as he poured it. He filled the bowl halfway up with milk and grabbed a spoon before he turned and started to head back upstairs. It was unlikely Vegeta had woken up in the past ten minutes, but he felt the need to check anyway.

The Saiyajin was munching away happily and he had begun to hum to himself as his tail swished around behind him. He was full of excitement and was in an excellent mood today. Nothing could ruin it!

''G...Goku?''

Except maybe one thing... or person.

Goku looked up from his bowl and froze in mid-chew. His eyes grew wide and he was really hoping that he wasn't seeing things right, but after a few owlish blinks he had to accept that it was real.

Standing not ten feet away from him was ChiChi.

The woman was wearing a casual but pretty yellow sundress with matching sandals, and her slightly graying hair was down and flowing just past her shoulders. She was even wearing some light make-up; just enough to give her a pleasant glow. Her eyes were just as wide as his own.

Several silent moments slipped by before ChiChi was able to move, and she took a small step forward. Her hand was reaching out towards him as if she was afraid he'd disappear any second.

''Goku?'' she asked again. The woman knew this was her ex-husband, but it just seemed so unreal. He was a teenager again for one thing. And if he had returned to Earth, why hadn't anyone said anything to her or the boys?

Goku finally swallowed the mouthful of cereal he'd been chewing. His entire body was trembling and for some reason the Saiyajin had wanted to turn and run when ChiChi had made a small step toward him. The hurt he'd felt when he'd discovered that she'd remarried washed over him all over again and his tail fell limply behind him. He couldn't deal with this right now.

Soon surprise and shock melted into the anger ChiChi was famous for, and the woman finally closed the gap between them and grabbed Goku's shoulders.

''Why are you just standing there?! I think you owe me an explanation!''

The Saiyajin began to feel a sense of panic and he shook his head in an attempt to make her understand that he couldn't give her an explanation; not this second anyway.

''What do you mean, 'no'?!'' ChiChi gave the younger man a small shake as her frustration grew. ''You'd BETTER start talking NOW! How long have you been back?!''

Goku struggled to come up with the answer and he quickly held up three fingers.

''Three years?''

He shook his head.

''Three days?!''

The Saiyajin nodded and gave a small smile as the grip on his shoulders lessened a little. He thought she might have been calming down until a sharp slap snapped his face to the side. Goku pressed his palm against the reddened skin in an attempt to dull the sting, but the tears that were forming in his eyes had nothing to do with the pain. He struggled to force them down as he looked back at the older woman again.

ChiChi's eyes were bright with unshed tears, but anger was still the dominating emotion. She growled and grabbed Goku's wrist, dragging him along behind her as she tore her way through the house.

''BULMA! BULMA, YOU GET OUT HERE NOW!''

No one could miss those screams and it wasn't long before Bulma appeared in the doorway. Her hair was a little messy and she was wearing her lab coat. Obviously she'd been working.

''What is... Oh...'' She trailed off when she saw the two of them together.

''Oh? OH? Why didn't you tell me Goku was back?!'' ChiChi shouted as she pulled the Saiyajin, who had been a step behind her, closer to her side.

Bulma's eyebrows lowered in concern when she saw that the younger man's palm was still pressed against his cheek, and his eyes were wide and fixed on the raging woman as if she would bite him at any moment.

''ChiChi, calm down. I'll explain everything.''

''You'd better because HE certainly won't!'' The woman's eyes darted to the Saiyajin beside her and he winced when she tightened the grip she still had on his wrist.

''He can't! Just let go of him and let's go sit down.'' Bulma pointed to the couch in the next room and tried to control her anger. She could plainly see the younger woman was not only scaring Goku, but hurting him as well. The Saiyajin's hand had dropped from his cheek and now she could clearly see the rapidly forming bruise there.

ChiChi turned to move to the next room but stopped short when she was faced with a rather angry looking Vegeta. The prince stood there with his arms folded over his chest and his tail lashed back and forth behind him. Dark eyes quickly darted from ChiChi to Goku and his jaw tightened at the younger man's visibly trembling form.

Goku, assuming the prince's anger was directed towards him for being so weak when faced with his ex-wife, turned his head away in an attempt to hide the unshed tears that were still threatening to spill down his cheeks. When he attempted to pull his wrist away ChiChi tightened her grip again.

''Oh, no! You aren't running off, mister!''

Bulma finally stepped forward and placed her own hand on ChiChi's. ''Let go! You're going to hurt him!''

The younger woman scoffed at the idea, but she let go anyway; mainly because of the low growl that rumbled out of Vegeta's throat. She was just about to retort when her eyes finally stopped on Goku's cheek. Her jaw dropped open when she saw the already black and blue spot that had formed where she had slapped him only a few minutes ago.

''What is going on?!''

-

It was a long and frustrating conversation, but Bulma had finally gotten ChiChi to understand what was going on. As with Yamcha, the blue haired woman had told Goku's ex-wife the 'censored' version of his return to spare the Saiyajin any unwanted pity, but she also explained that Goku HAD come to see her almost immediately after returning. When ChiChi realized the younger man had discovered she'd remarried on his own, she was quickly filled with guilt over how she'd treated him earlier.

While Bulma had been talking ChiChi had kept looking over at Goku, who sat beside her on the couch with plenty of space between them, but the Saiyajin's eyes had been fixed on the floor. He obviously didn't want to be there.

The room's three occupants sat quietly once everything had been explained. Vegeta had occupied himself in the kitchen once he was sure ChiChi would be keeping her hands to herself. He was still well within hearing range though, just in case.

The black-haired woman finally took a deep breath and slid closer to Goku, who visibly tensed when she gently placed her hand on his knee.

''I'm sorry, Goku. I still love you very much... but I had no way of knowing if you would ever come back before I died. I couldn't wait anymore... Victor makes me happy. I needed to be with someone... normal.''

Goku winced at the term. He had tried to be normal, but apparently nothing short of an actual human could make the woman happy. He could accept that; he'd just wished he'd known earlier. It would have saved him a lot of grief.

ChiChi sighed when the man still refused to look her in the eye and she stood. ''It's funny. I came here to ask Bulma if she wanted to go shopping today... I never expected this. Not in a million years.''

The woman seemed to be talking more to herself at this point than anyone else.

''I really think you should see your sons soon, Goku. Don't let them find out the way I did. I'm sure Pan would be thrilled to hear from you too.''

ChiChi bit her lip. She hadn't meant to say 'hear for you'. It was hard enough not being able to talk; he didn't need to be reminded like that.

''I should go.'' The black-haired woman looked from Goku to Bulma and then back again. ''If you need anything, you know where to find me. I'll check back soon to see if you've visited with the boys. Don't make them wait any longer.''

Goku watched the woman's feet as she walked away, and he sighed in a mixture of emotions when he heard the front door shut. The Saiyajin looked up at Bulma when she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. ''You alright?''

He mustered up a smile and nodded.

''Do you want me to treat your bruises?'' the older woman asked, indicating his cheek and wrist. When Goku shook his head she smiled and straightened. ''Ok then. Hey, at least the hardest part is over now, right?''

The Saiyajin drew in a shuddering breath before he stood and quickly walked away, leaving Bulma standing alone.

-

Goku growled to himself as he angrily turned on the sink faucet in his bathroom and splashed cold water over his face. He rubbed at his burning eyes and turned off the water after a few minutes, grabbing a nearby towel and drying his face with it afterward.

The Saiyajin wasn't quite sure what he was suddenly mad about. Was he mad about ChiChi remarrying? Was he mad that he'd been frozen and had let her drag him around? Or maybe he was mad because Vegeta had seen most of it.

Goku lowered the towel and leaned over the sink. He turned his face slightly to the side in order to get a better look at the bruise on his cheek. He frowned. Not even Cell had been able to bruise him with just one hit; and it hadn't even been that hard of a slap!

Goku snorted and tossed the towel in the sink before he left the bathroom and walked into his room. He paced back and forth for a moment while he thought about what to do next. Did he really want to face Vegeta now? The older man had looked so... pissed! And he didn't blame him either. He must have looked pathetic to the prince! Hell, he thought his own reflection was pretty pathetic!

On the other hand, Vegeta had warned him the day before not to skip out on anymore training sessions.

Goku stopped pacing and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He was afraid he'd disappointed the other Saiyajin; and he cared! He cared what Vegeta thought! He'd never cared what anyone thought about him before, but suddenly he found himself caring a great deal about what the older man thought of him.

Why?

''Kakarotto!''

Goku jumped and spun around. He felt his throat tighten when he saw that Vegeta was standing in his doorway. How long had he been there? Why was he looking at him that way? What did he...

The prince raised an eyebrow at the flustered looking man. ''Are we training or what?''

-

The training was simple enough. The two Saiyajins had closed themselves up in the Gravity Chamber, even though they were sparring in Earth's normal gravity.

Vegeta had given Goku one task, and that was to land one solid hit. The prince had reduced his ki in order to even out the playing fields as much as possible. The goal wasn't to increase his strength, but to increase his speed and reflexes. Even when he'd had his ki, Goku had always been at a disadvantage when it came to those two categories when he sparred with the older man.

Rule number one: if your opponent couldn't catch you, he couldn't hurt you.

The younger Saiyajin had started out confidently enough. He'd pushed aside all the emotional upset of the morning and focused on the task at hand. It was strange falling back into his old fighting stances again. He'd almost forgotten the familiar movements, and the Saiyajin could feel his body coming back to life as he threw punches and kicks at his target.

However, after the first hour passed, followed by the second and then third, Goku began to become frustrated. His brow furrowed in concentration as he danced around the older man and tried desperately to make contact. Each of his attacks were easily caught or knocked away though, and he could feel himself reaching his limit.

Negative thoughts began to creep into his mind as it became increasingly apparent that he would not reach his goal today. Goku felt even worse whenever he saw Vegeta smirk at him; the prince knew it too. The younger man knew his sparring partner was only using this exercise to get an idea of what level he was at physically, but to have fallen so far was still a heavy blow to absorb.

Though Goku could feel his muscles burning and his joints aching, he did not want to stop. It hadn't even been four hours since they started. A spar between them used to last an entire day! No, he would not stop now. He didn't want to see Vegeta disappointed with him. He wanted to prove that he was still worth the prince's time; that he was still a Saiyajin!

So when his body chose that moment to give out on him, Goku couldn't stop the strangled cry of anger that escaped his lips. As he threw a punch at the older man the Saiyajin's muscles seized and cramped, overwhelming him with the sudden pain.

Vegeta caught Goku's wrist and pulled the younger man against him so that he could gently lower him to the floor. The prince watched as the younger man's eyes clenched shut and his chest heaved as he struggled to pull oxygen into his lungs. His body was covered with sweat and every muscle seemed to quiver beneath the skin.

The prince growled and cursed himself. Some trainer he'd turned out to be! He'd gotten so caught up in the spar he'd lost track of how much time had passed. Fighting with the younger man again, even with no ki, had felt so good and familiar that he'd just lost himself. It was easy to forget that Kakarotto no longer had the same stamina he once had, and now the younger man was paying the price for his forgetfulness. He had trusted him to prevent this from occurring again and look at what he'd let happen!

Goku opened his eyes when he heard Vegeta growl, just like he had earlier that day. He struggled to open his eyes and his breath got caught in his throat when he saw the older man glaring down at him.

He was angry and disappointed; just like he'd feared. The older man probably felt like he was wasting his time. He had to apologize! How? How?!

Vegeta broke himself out of him musings when he felt the other man squirming. Goku's head had been resting in his lap and when he looked down to see what the matter was, he was startled to find the other Saiyajin struggling to get up. The process was obviously painful though, and he certainly was in no condition to move around.

Vegeta shifted until he was able to cradle Goku in his arms, and he stood once he had gotten his balance. The younger man seemed to fight him for a moment.

''Kakarotto! Be still! You'll only make it worse!''

The Earth-raised Saiyajin finally settled at the barked command, but the prince could still feel him tremble every few seconds. It took him a moment to realize the younger man was hiccupping. Apparently he'd worked himself up so much he'd thrown off his natural breathing pattern. The result: hiccups. Or at least that's what Vegeta thought. If he had been able to see the eyes hidden under long bangs, he would have seen the tears that now freely flowed down Goku's face.

The prince steadily carried the other Saiyajin back into Capsule Corp and eventually back up to Goku's room. He gently set the younger man down on his bed, frowning when the other immediately rolled away and curled into a shaking ball.

Vegeta felt he should apologize. Obviously Kakarotto was angry with him for not training him properly. Why else would he not even look at him? However, perhaps now was not the time. If the prince had learned anything from Bulma, it was to give someone he'd pissed off time to cool down before approaching them again. For now he'd go retrieve some senzu beans. At this rate, it would be wise to have an entire stash of them on hand.

Goku struggled to bring himself back under control after he'd been set back on his bed. He wasn't sure if the older man knew he was actually crying, but he didn't want him to see, so he'd rolled over to hide his face.

He stopped breathing when he heard his door shut, and after waiting a moment and hearing nothing but silence, Goku looked back over his shoulder.

Vegeta was gone.

He hadn't said anything! He hadn't even insulted him or belittled him.

The Saiyajin bit his lip. Kami, he must be so disgusted with him! He wished he could use his Instant Transmission right about now. He didn't want to be there anymore. He couldn't deal with the disappointment!

Still though, Goku couldn't help but wonder... why had he begun to care so much about pleasing Vegeta?


	10. Chapter 10

When Vegeta finally returned with a small pouch full of senzu beans he found that Kakarotto had fallen asleep long before. The younger Saiyajin was still curled on his side like he had been when he left him. It seemed that their spar had worn him out so much that he slept without nightmares, for he looked relaxed and at peace.

One piece of the scene bothered Vegeta though. As he moved around the bed so he could see Goku's face, it became readily apparent that he'd been crying. Though his face was relaxed and peaceful in sleep, the saline trails that stained his cheeks were obvious.

The prince frowned. Had the younger man really been that angry with him... or was it something else? It was no secret Goku had been on an emotional rollercoaster the past several days, but Vegeta still couldn't help but feel that this time it was his fault.

He watched the sleeping Saiyajin for only a moment more before he kicked off his boots and settled himself on the mattress. If he was going to show Kakarotto he cared about him as more than a sparring partner, now was as good a time as any to begin.

Vegeta tail flicked as a sudden wave of unease washed over him. He wasn't exactly sure about what he was going to do; he just hoped he didn't make things worse. The prince was not the best at comforting people, after all.

-

Goku was partially aware of another presence in the room, but since he felt no threat he didn't feel the need to wake. He was so exhausted both physically and mentally that he'd been able to fall into a dreamless sleep. It'd been a long time since that had happened.

Unfortunately, the slumbering Saiyajin felt himself coming back to reality anyway. Whoever was in the room with him had come closer, and he automatically became defensive. Goku's eyelids fluttered when he broke out of his sleepy haze and he felt the mattress dip beneath the weight of another body. This disturbed him.

Goku drew in a deep breath through his nose. He easily recognized the scent as Vegeta, and he felt both relieved and nervous at the same time. Was the older man still angry with him? He hadn't batted him upside the head yet or called him a baka, so maybe not.

The younger Saiyajin didn't feel the need to open his eyes until something was pressed against his lips. He lazily raised his heavy lids and pulled away just enough so that he could see what it was. Another senzu bean. Black eyes rose to meet those of Vegeta's, and the older man grinned back at him.

Strange. That wasn't his usual smirk. It was softer.

Goku shifted his sore body and took the bean from the other's fingers, and he popped it into his mouth and chewed. Almost instantly the ache in his muscles vanished and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. He could tell that this was just a regular senzu bean though, untouched by Dende's healing powers. The familiar burn in his throat was still there this time.

So now what happened?

Goku didn't have to wait long for Vegeta to make the first move, and he pushed himself up onto his elbow when the prince slowly reached for him.

''Relax.''

That was something that was easier said than done. The younger man's eyes were fixed on the other's hand as it got closer, and he couldn't help but flinch just a little when a gloved finger touched his cheek. Vegeta moved closer and placed his other hand on the opposite cheek. He rotated his palms until he was cupping the younger man's face and he used his thumbs to rub away the saline trails that stained the skin there.

''Why were you crying, Kakarotto?''

Goku's brow furrowed and he tried to pull away from the other's touch, but those hands kept a firm hold. No, he would not sit here and let the older man mock him!

A growl began to form in his throat as he prepared himself for a fight, but it was quickly cut off when the prince spoke again.

''I'm sorry.''

Large black eyes grew even larger at the simple apology. Gloved hands finally retreated back to their owner's lap and Goku took the opportunity to sit up the rest of the way. He studied Vegeta carefully. Why would he be apologizing? Wasn't the prince the one who was angry with him?

The older man must have noticed the other's confusion because he continued. ''I let you down today. You trusted me to train you properly and I let your condition deteriorate further than it had before. I suppose I was just too caught up in our spar. If it's any consolation, I will not let it happen again; that is, if you still want me to train you.''

The older man's eyes had strayed off to the side, so he didn't see Goku's jaw drop open or his shocked expression. He did hear it when the other Saiyajin leaned off the bed and grabbed something from the nightstand drawer, and Vegeta looked up just as Goku began to scribble something down on a pad of paper.

The words he read left him feeling baffled.

''You thought I was mad at YOU for being weak?''

Goku tilted his head in confusion when the prince began to laugh.

''You baka! I wasn't angry at you; I was angry at myself! Honestly, you assume the worst of me.'' The prince's expression suddenly became serious as his eyes met the younger man's.  
''Kakarotto, you are anything but weak. Anyone who says you are is a fool. To have survived what you went through and still come out of it with a pure soul proves how strong you are. Strength isn't always measured by the amount of ki one possesses.''

His words seemed to lift the younger man's spirits somewhat, but Vegeta could still tell simply by reading Goku's body language that he wasn't completely convinced. The other Saiyajin's shoulders were slumped and he sat hunched over just a bit with his tail dangling over the side of the bed. His eyes were downcast and focused on something off to the side and a small frown turned his lips downward.

Vegeta couldn't help but wonder when the last time the other had simply been held by someone had been. Throwing caution to the wind, he decided to be that someone.

Goku had drifted off into his own world as his mind wandered, but a sudden movement caught his attention. He looked up just as Vegeta's fingers wrapped around his left wrist and began to pull him closer. The younger man's tail fluffed out behind him and he dug his knees into the mattress in an attempt to anchor himself where he was. His free hand fisted into the sheets and he shifted his weight backwards.

Vegeta paused but did not release the other man. Suddenly wide eyes were glued on his own and the prince fought down the annoyance he would have usually felt and forced himself to remain calm and understanding.

''Didn't I tell you to relax? You obviously have trust issues, Kakarotto. Now is a good time to start getting over them.''

The sheer panic in Goku's eyes seemed to fade a little as his words sank in, and Vegeta could visibly see the body in front of him relax. The prince waited until the fur on the younger man's tail smoothed back down before he slowly began to draw him forward again.

Goku resisted for only a second before he allowed himself to be pulled toward the older man. A blush spread across his cheeks when he found himself straddling Vegeta's lap. Luckily the prince wasn't able to see his reaction due to their close proximity, and the younger man turned his face into the other's neck to make sure it stayed that way.

He tensed when Vegeta let go of his wrist and instead wrapped that arm around his lower back. The younger man felt himself pressed even closer to the other Saiyajin when a second hand pressed between his shoulder blades, effectively trapping him in place.

Goku frowned at that. He wasn't trapped. He was just being... held. Though despite his best efforts to remain calm, he still found himself waiting for some sort of pain. For years that's what any form of touch led to. In fact, that's how it had been for the majority of his life. It was hard to convince himself otherwise now.

For several minutes they simply sat there in silence. Unsure of what to do with himself, Goku shifted nervously in the other's lap. The small movement caused Vegeta to draw in a sharp breath, though he wasn't sure why. Had he hurt him? No, he couldn't have.

Now he was curious.

The younger Saiyajin slowly freed his arms from where he'd had them tucked against his chest. The moment they were gone from between them the hand between his shoulder blades pushed him closer to the older man until their chests were firmly pressed together. The extra contact only made the blush on Goku's face deepen.

The younger man hesitantly brought his arms around Vegeta and gently placed his palms against the older man's back. He waited for any sign that the other man objected, but when no protest was made he curled his fingers into the fabric of the prince's shirt.

As time ticked by Goku found himself less and less uncomfortable with the close contact and more comforted by it. The heat from the older man's body felt good. He could even feel Vegeta's heartbeat against his chest and it felt... nice. Goku had forgotten what a simple hug could feel like; though he had to admit, no one had ever just held him like this before. He never could have imagined that Vegeta of all people would be the first to do so... not that he was complaining.

The younger Saiyajin's eyes fell to half-mast as he finally let himself relax completely within the other man's arms. He found himself burying his face more fully against the prince's neck in order to feel more of that heat. Vegeta's scent was nice too. It was smoky and spicy at the same time; very masculine and comforting. Goku began to feel a strong sense of protection within the older man's embrace. The unfamiliar feeling brought on a strong wave of emotion within him.

Safe. He felt safe.

-

Vegeta waited patiently for the younger man to adjust to his touch, and though it took several minutes, he could feel the other begin to relax. At one point Goku had shifted in his lap, unintentionally brushing against him in a very... intimate way, and the prince couldn't stop himself from sucking in a lungful of air at the sudden spark of desire that swept over him. He forced himself to calm down however. Scaring the younger man away now because he couldn't control his libido would not be a good thing.

Vegeta closed his eyes and focused on other things in order to bring himself back under control. As a reward, in his mind anyway, Kakarotto finally wrapped his own arms around him. He was hesitant at first, but it wasn't long before those fingers tightened against his back. The prince's lips quirked upward as he tightened his own grip on the other Saiyajin possessively. Vegeta could feel Goku's warm breath on his neck; and it was easy to determine that the younger man was taking in his scent. That was an encouraging sign.

The older man took a deep breath of his own and he nearly growled when another wave of desire overtook him. The Saiyajin in his arms smelt like earth and... strawberries? Yeah, leave it to Kakarotto to smell like one of his favorite foods. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, and the urge to taste the other was overwhelming... but again, he managed to control himself.

It was too soon for that.

Vegeta bit back a moan when Goku's thighs suddenly tightened on either side of his waist, but he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting upward. The prince caught himself though, and he only hoped he had done so soon enough. He felt his own body tensing up as he waited for the other's reaction.

-

As Goku sat there inhaling Vegeta's scent with each breath he took, he began to feel strange. His body wasn't tense, but it tingled; almost as if a small charge of electricity were flowing through him. He squirmed as a shiver ran up his spine, and a moment after he did so he felt the older man's hips move against him.

Instead of feeling threatened or uncomfortable though, Goku only felt himself melting more fully against the other man. His tail began to sway behind him on its' own accord and a purr began to rumble in his chest. He was beginning to feel REALLY good.

-

Vegeta's eyes widened when after his near disastrous move, Goku began to purr. He watched as the younger man's tail began to sway back and forth, and the urge to capture the furry appendage was becoming too strong to ignore.

The prince's nose twitched when a new scent suddenly engulfed him, and he nearly swooned. The new sweet smell seemed to be coming directly from Goku's tail, and Vegeta could no longer help himself. He kept one arm wrapped around the younger man's lower back and reached for the black appendage with his free hand. The older man kept his touch light and gentle as not to frighten Goku, but when the other's purr only got louder, he knew he was free to do as he pleased.

His hand freely traveled the length of the younger man's tail. When his fingers reached the base, however, Kakarotto hissed and arched his back, pressing himself closer to him than before. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and peered over the other Saiyajin's shoulder when he felt something wet and warm coat his fingers. A sense of alarm filled the prince and he quickly brought his hand up higher so he could see what the liquid was. For a moment he feared it might be blood, but the substance on his glove was not red; it was clear. Not only that, but it was obvious that the sweet scent that now filled the room was originating from the liquid.

Were the glands at the base of Kakarotto's tail producing...lubrication?

''Kakarotto?''

-

Goku found himself lost in a sea of pleasure as he purred and tightened his grip on Vegeta. He'd never felt like this in his life! He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he wasn't going to complain. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better gentle fingers began to move over his tail. The sensitive appendage was usually off limits, but the older man's touch felt too good to resist. Another jolt of pleasure tore through him when the base of his tail was rubbed, and his back arched on its' own accord. His body turned to mush at that point, and he heavily slumped against the older man.

''Kakarotto?''

Goku's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name. The reality of the situation finally hit the younger Saiyajin in full force, and suddenly all the pleasure he'd been feeling was gone, replaced with an overwhelming sense of humiliation. He was practically molesting Vegeta!

Goku launched himself backwards, out of the prince's lap and even off the bed. He landed on the floor with a grunt and immediately scrambled to his feet. The wide eyed expression of surprise on Vegeta's face only confirmed that he'd completely lost his mind; turning the older man's simple hug into something much more. He hadn't meant to react that way, but the other Saiyajin's touch had felt so good... and his scent...

Goku growled and shook his head to clear his mind. Kami, he was already straying back to his perverted thoughts! Now Vegeta would never touch him again; not that he could blame him.

The younger Saiyajin watched as the older man's eyes finally left his own and strayed to his gloved hand. Goku could see the fabric was wet and that made him notice something else. His pants felt wet...

He reached behind him and ran his finger over the base of his tail, and sure enough, the fur there was wet with some kind of clear liquid. The Saiyajin's eyes grew wide and his face burned red. His tail was leaking!

This had only happened a couple of times toward the end of his stay in the lab, but the things that were done to him in order to trigger the response had NOT been as pleasureful as what Vegeta had done. Kami, if the older man felt HALF as dirty as he did right now... And he was responsible!

Goku looked up from his hand and again focused on the prince. The other Saiyajin was looking at him again, but this time his expression was one of a very thoughtful individual.

Fearing Vegeta was thinking of ways to kill him Goku quickly backed up toward the bathroom, unwilling to turn his back on the older man. He squeaked in fear when the prince suddenly called his name again and went to move from the bed. By then the younger man was just inside the bathroom and he quickly slammed the door shut and locked it.

How was he supposed to face Vegeta after that?


	11. Chapter 11

For nearly an hour Goku listened as Vegeta tried to lure him out of the bathroom, but he had parked himself on the edge of the tub and he wasn't going anywhere. The prince didn't seem angry judging by his tone of voice, but he wasn't taking any chances.

When the younger man was confident that Vegeta wouldn't just break down the door he turned his attention back to his tail. The 'leaking' had stopped the moment he'd separated himself from the other Saiyajin, but now he felt dirty.

Goku turned and plugged the tub before flipping on the water and adjusting it to a comfortable temperature. He stood and pulled his shirt off, then began to wiggle out of his pants. The Saiyajin's nose scrunched up when he realized his boxers had gotten wet too... along with other 'hidden' places. How gross.

After kicking the pile of dirty clothes aside Goku stepped into the tub and lowered himself into the water. He reached up and turned off the faucet before grabbing a bottle of shampoo and pouring a good amount into his palm. The Saiyajin reached behind him and lathered the soapy liquid up at the base of his tail. His fingers scrubbed gently at the fur there until all traces of the strange liquid were gone, and he sat back in the water in order to rinse it all out.

Once he was finished Goku quickly washed the rest of his body and stepped out of the tub. After pulling the plug to drain the water he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. The Saiyajin paused in front of the full length mirror that hung on the back of the door, and he hesitated for only a moment before he turned and glanced at his reflection over his shoulder. Goku raised his tail and looked at the underside where the appendage joined his back, but he couldn't see anything there. He ran his fingers over the spot, and sure enough, just below the fur he could feel two tiny lumps.

The Saiyajin quickly pulled his hand away and wrapped the towel around his waist. Dr. Villa had told him what they were, but he hadn't believed a word the man said. He figured he'd just been screwing with his head or something... but now...

Goku frowned and pushed those thoughts away. He didn't want to think about that right now.

The Saiyajin moved forward and pressed his ear against the door. He listened for any noises that might indicate Vegeta was still out there, but there was only silence. Goku cautiously unlocked and opened the door, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear before he completely left the bathroom. The prince was gone.

With a sigh of relief Goku entered his bedroom and immediately locked the door to make sure no one would be walking in on him. He looked at the clock on his way to the closet. It was still fairly early; only 4:30. The Saiyajin thought it over for a moment before he picked out a simple outfit consisting of black jeans, black sneakers, and a red button-up shirt. He quickly dressed and was just finishing rolling up the shirts' sleeves to his elbows when he plopped down on the bed and picked up the discarded pad of paper and pen. Goku tore off the first page with the note he'd written to Vegeta and tossed it aside, then he stared at the blank sheet in front of him for several minutes before he finally began to write.

ChiChi had had a point about him seeing his sons. It wasn't fair that he was hiding from them, and the longer he waited, the angrier they were bound to be when they found out he was back.

It took nearly an hour, but when the Saiyajin was finished he'd written out two letters, one for Gohan and one for Goten. Each one explained why he was back, why he had no ki, and the modified version of why he couldn't speak. He left out the part about the lab, of course. Maybe someday he'd tell everyone, but it wasn't important at the moment.

Goku took a deep breath to calm his suddenly racing nerves and he jotted a quick note down for Bulma before hopping off the bed and leaving his room.

-

Bulma blinked as her eyes skimmed over the two neatly written letters, then the note that was for her. She looked up at the nervously fidgeting man in front of her.

''Goku, are you sure you want to do this right now? You could wait a little longer...''

The Saiyajin shook his head. He wanted to see them tonight. In his letters to the boys he'd told them where he was staying, so he expected they'd show up before the night was over.

''Alright. I'll go fax these to them right now. ... You're sure?''

The woman received a quick nod and she smiled before disappearing from the room. Goku was left alone, and the sudden silence sent a shiver up his spine. He moved around the couch and sat down. The Saiyajin tossed a couple pillows aside in order to find the remote, but once he had it he turned on the TV and began flipping channels. He didn't really want to watch anything though; he just needed some noise to break the silence.

''It's about time you came out.''

Goku nearly jumped clear off the couch when Vegeta suddenly appeared behind him. The younger man craned his head back and looked at the older man, studying his expression carefully. He didn't seem angry... maybe a little annoyed that he'd hidden for so long, but not angry.

The prince came around the couch and sat down next to the other Saiyajin and Goku looked at him in confusion. Vegeta was sitting close enough to touch, though the younger man had been sure he wouldn't want to be anywhere near him after what had happened earlier.

Vegeta was facing the TV, but his eyes moved to the side to watch the other Saiyajin. ''Are you confused, Kakarotto?''

After receiving a slow and unsure nod the prince finally turned to face the other man. ''Do not be embarrassed about what happened earlier. I should not have been touching your tail in the first place. I'm... not sure what your tail was secreting though... Has that ever happened before?''

Goku blushed and looked down at his feet to avoid the other man's gaze. He hesitated for a moment before holding up two fingers.

''Twice. When you were in the lab?'' A nod. ''What triggered that reaction?''

Vegeta watched as the younger man pressed the backs of two fingers to his arm and made a motion with his thumb. A shot. An injection had caused his tail to secrete that liquid?

The prince thought about it for a moment. Was this something that was natural to Kakarotto's anatomy, or had those scientists altered him somehow? Vegeta wasn't planning on telling the younger man this, but his tail had definitely been producing lubrication, and if not for his clothes, the liquid would have ended up exactly where it would have been needed were he to... mate.

Vegeta's eyes began to wander over the nervously fidgeting form of the other Saiyajin, and he soon became very aware of their close proximity and the inviting scent that enveloped him. His head was spinning with the possibilities of what this most recent discovery could mean. Whether man-made or natural, this ability of Kakarotto's was VERY appealing to him, and he couldn't help but want to try to trigger the reaction again.

He was just about to reach for the younger man when a loud commotion at the front door made him pause. Vegeta growled at the interruption and folded his arms over his chest in annoyance. The timing was horrendous.

''Dad?!''

Goku's eyes widened at the familiar voice. He hadn't been expecting them so soon...

The Saiyajin swallowed the lump forming in his throat before he stood up and turned to head toward his son's voice, but he hadn't made it two steps before a body suddenly barreled into him. The impact forced the air from his lungs and it took Goku a moment to register that he was being squeezed in a bear huge. Though all he could see was a clothed chest, he could tell by the scent that this was Gohan.

''Daddy, you're squishing him!''

Goku managed to turn his head just enough to catch a glimpse of long black hair, and then he was finally released from the hug. Gohan laughed and rubbed the back of his neck in a very Son-like gesture.

''Sorry about that... I'm just happy to see you!''

Goku smiled and took a step back in order to get a better look at his eldest son. He seemed a lot taller than he remembered... but then again he himself was a lot shorter than he used to be. And maybe it was the glasses, but even though Gohan looked good for someone his age, he appeared a little older than Vegeta. He guessed his son's human side was aging him a little faster than the prince.

Goku's eyes moved from the demi-Saiyajin to a young woman standing beside him, and his mouth dropped open when he registered who she was.

Pan.

She'd grown into a near clone of a young ChiChi; though in his eyes, she was much prettier. The most noticeable difference was his grand-daughter's femininity. Pan had ditched the tomboy look and was now wearing not only a skirt, but heels as well. She was wearing make-up as well. It looked like she could give Bura a run for her money now!

Pan's cheeks steadily turned pink as Goku gawked at her, and she finally broke out into a fit of giggles. ''Stop staring! You're embarrassing me!''

The Saiyajin finally tore his eyes off of the young woman and he looked at Gohan. With his mouth still hanging open in shock, he pointed at Pan for an explanation.

The demi-Saiyajin sighed and motioned for everyone to sit down, which they all did, much to Vegeta's distaste.

''Well, after you left with the dragon, Pan not only lost her grandfather, but also her sparring partner. No one really had time to train with her, so she got bored. After a couple of years...well... she discovered something new to occupy her time. Boys.''

Goku raised an eyebrow at Pan, who was still blushing. She seemed to snap out of it when she raised her eyes to his. The hard expression of determination he always remembered her wearing suddenly made another appearance.

''Hey, don't think I can't fight anymore! Just because I don't look like some roughed up rag doll doesn't mean I can't wipe the floor with you!''

Goku laughed and put his hands up in a defensive gesture in an attempt to calm the hot-blooded warrior. She probably COULD wipe the floor with him at this point; very easily. The Saiyajin knew well enough from his years with ChiChi that you don't piss off a strong woman... or any woman for that matter.

-

Not long after Gohan and Pan had shown up Goten made an appearance too. The initial meeting was very much the same as with his eldest son, and Goku found himself lacking air in his lungs and unable to move within the tight hug he was trapped in.

They'd all talked for hours after that. Well, THEY talked and he listened. He'd missed a lot over the years, but his sons were making sure they caught him up on everything. Vegeta had actually stayed throughout the entire visit, and the prince spoke for him and filled everyone in on some of the things that he had been through since his return; including the meeting with ChiChi. Needless to say, the boys had not reacted well to their mother's behavior.

Eventually Trunks and Bura wandered in too, and they were shocked to learn that Goku had been staying in the same house as them for nearly a week without their knowing about it. The older of the two siblings had moved closer to Goku during the conversation, and he smirked at something before turning to his father.

''So THAT'S who I've been smelling on you! I thought it was familiar.''

Goku's eyes had widened at the snickers the comment drew from the others and Vegeta only cursed at his son and attempted to hit him with a lamp. Trunks easily caught the flying projectile and set it down on another table.

''Geez, touchy. You act like you're hiding something.''

''BOY!''

At that point the purple haired man threw his hands up in surrender and slowly back out of the room. He knew what THAT tone meant, and if he wanted to keep all his limbs it was wise to make himself scarce.

By then the others had decided that it was time to go as well. Bura and Pan were the next two to leave. Goku's grand-daughter took a moment to hug him before she smiled and disappeared up the stairs with the other woman. Apparently they were off to do whatever it was two girls did with their free time.

Shortly after that Gohan and Goten left as well. They said their goodbyes and promised to be back again soon before they departed, once again leaving Vegeta and Goku sitting alone.

Several moments passed by in silence before the prince spoke. ''Well, that was mind-numbingly boring.''

Goku looked over at the older man with an even stare, as if to say 'you could have left at any time.'

Vegeta could read him easily enough and he huffed and folded his arms over his chest. ''I was comfortable! And this is MY house. I won't let a pack of Sons chase me out of here.''

The younger man thought about that for a moment, and though he didn't think the prince meant anything by it, he figured the usually anti-social man had reached the limit to his patience when it came to having his space invaded for the day. If that was the case, it would probably be wise to make himself scarce. Besides, he still felt awkward around the older Saiyajin after what had occurred between them earlier that day.

With his mind made up, Goku cast Vegeta a nervous smile before he hopped up off the couch and quickly made his way out of the room. It was getting late now anyway and he was exhausted.

The prince, who had been caught off guard by the other Saiyajin's sudden and swift departure, could only watch as he disappeared through the doorway.

Had it been something he said?

-

Goku sighed as he flipped over onto his opposite side for what HAD to have been the hundredth time in the past two hours. Despite his body's physical exhaustion, he simply could not fall asleep. His mind was racing with thoughts of his meeting with his sons and Pan. It had gone well, but he could still sense the awkwardness that had been present between them all. It was an odd situation, after all.

Pan had actually decided to spend the night at Capsule Corp. She claimed it was because she wanted to spend time with Bura, but it was obvious the demi-Saiyajin had wanted to talk with him on a one on one basis. The young woman had shown up at his door not long after he'd returned to his bedroom, and they had 'talked' for nearly an hour. She'd been patient with the fact he had to write everything out; and that surprised him. The Pan he remembered was not patient. She had changed a lot.

His grand-daughter had also tried to pursued him to see Dende about fixing his voice when the subject had come up again, but he was not ready for another disappointment if the Namekian failed. He wanted to get a few other things straightened out first. Besides, people tended to ask more questions when they could get answers, and there were some questions he did not want asked.

After nearly an hour Pan had finally left; it was obvious he was tired. Since then Goku had been tossing and turning, and being unable to fall asleep was beginning to get on his last nerve.

The Saiyajin doubted his racing thoughts were what were keeping him awake. Perhaps though, it was the foreign scent that still lingered on his sheets; Vegeta's scent. The tip of his tail had been twitching back and forth beneath the covers ever since he'd detected it a couple hours before, and he constantly found his hand reaching out and searching for a body that wasn't there.

Goku huffed in frustration and threw the covers back as he sat up. It'd been a long time since he'd slept in a bed with the warmth of another body. Maybe that's why he'd reaction so strongly to the contact with Vegeta earlier that day. It had been ages since he'd been touched in a non-threatening way, and apparently he had missed it more than he thought.

After a moment of hesitancy Goku slid from his bed and crept across his dark room. He slowly opened his door and looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear before he tip-toed down the hallway.

Vegeta HAD said that if he needed anything he could come to him... he just hadn't been specific as to what the limits of that 'anything' were. Well, he was going to test the limits. What was the worst the older man could do? Glare at him and call him a baka?

The sneaky Saiyajin sucked in a silent breath and slowly opened Vegeta's door when he finally reached it and peeked inside. The room was dark, but the moonlight that flooded in through the window illuminated the bed enough for him to see that the prince was there and seemed to be asleep.

After waiting a few moments for any indication Vegeta might still be awake Goku took the first bold step into the room. His tail fluffed out behind him as a chill went up his spine. It wasn't a bad chill though; more like the thrill of anticipation. The younger Saiyajin silently closed the door behind himself and he crept across the carpeted floor.

He could literally feel his muscles relaxing the closer he got to the bed. The older man's scent was getting stronger, and it seemed to be a natural calming agent to him.

Slowly, as to not make the mattress move too much, Goku put a knee up on the bed and climbed in. He quickly settled down a little ways away from the other man and stilled beneath the covers. He couldn't stop the devious little smile that crept onto his lips at having successfully invaded Vegeta's bed without waking him up.

Almost immediately Goku felt his eyes becoming heavy with sleep, but there was still one thing he craved. Heat. He couldn't feel the other man's body heat from his current position. The Saiyajin watched the dark outline that was clearly visible against the moon's light. The prince was on his side facing away from him and still hadn't moved since his arrival.

...Well... He'd come this far...

Goku began to slowly scoot closer to Vegeta. His movement was set at a snail's pace, and after what seemed like an eternity, he was finally close enough. The younger man carefully flipped onto his side and wiggled around until his back was pressed against the prince's. NOW he could sleep.

Tired eyes managed to spot one of the soft pillows he'd bought at the mall, and he pulled it to his chest and curled around it. A soft purr rumbled in his chest after that, and a few seconds later, Goku was fast sleep.

In fact, he'd fallen asleep so quickly he didn't even hear the low rumble from Vegeta.

''About time, baka...''


	12. Chapter 12

For once Goku slept peacefully throughout the entire night without nightmares. The shivers that usually wracked his body were absent, and he felt as if he could lay there for hours; but he couldn't. He needed to leave before Vegeta woke up.

As the younger Saiyajin slowly woke from his deep slumber he began to notice a few things. He noticed the heat of another body pressed firmly against his back and he also noticed the weight of what must have been Vegeta's arm slung over his side. He could also feel the steady even breaths of the older man as they hit the back of his neck.

Goku basked in comfort for several minutes, but just when he thought he was going to slip back to sleep, something abruptly brought him back to reality. Not only could he feel the prince's breath on his neck, but now the older man's tongue was lapping at the skin there too.

The younger man's eyes snapped open and he bit his lip as he forced himself not to tear himself out of the other's grasp. Vegeta was obviously still asleep and unaware of what he was doing, so there was still a chance he could leave without waking him.

Goku felt his heart rate increase as thoughts of how angry the older man would be if he woke up at this very moment and realized he was LICKING his rival's neck. The prince must be dreaming about Bulma or something.

Goku slowly reached down and grasped the other Saiyajin's wrist, and he gently began to lift it away from his body. Unfortunately, strong fingers almost immediately fisted in his shirt, making it impossible to move. The younger Saiyajin bit his lip even harder and squeaked when Vegeta suddenly shifted his weight against him, pinning him between the mattress and the older man's body. Soon after that a rumbling purr erupted from the prince's chest and he began kissing and sucking at Goku's throat.

The younger Saiyajin fisted his fingers into the sheets as frantic thoughts raced through his head. ''He's going to kill me! How do I get out of this without waking him?! Kami, I... that feels kind of good though... NO! He's going to kill me!''

Goku found himself stuck and at Vegeta's mercy for the next ten minutes, and just when he was sure he was going to have to push the other man off and run like hell in the hopes of not being seen, he was released.

He exhaled the breath he'd been holding and peeked over his shoulder. The prince had rolled onto his side and was facing away from him now. It seemed like whatever dream he'd been having had passed now.

Goku kept his eyes on Vegeta as he slowly scooted off the bed, and when there was no movement from the other man he quickly made his way to the door and slipped into the hallway. That had been a close one...

Meanwhile, as his bedroom door was clicking shut, Vegeta poked open an eye and finally let the smirk he'd been fighting spread over his face. He'd woken up nearly an hour before the other man, and he simply hadn't been able to pass up the opportunity to do some... 'innocent' exploring.

One thing was certain... Kakarotto tasted just as delicious as he smelt.

-

After a quick shower to rinse off Vegeta's smell and spit, Goku had been horrified to discover that he had two circular bruises on his neck where the other man had been...well, sucking on him. A furious blush had spread over his face, followed by the immediate concern as to how he was going to cover the marks; or at the very least explain how he'd gotten them. The younger man wasn't completely naive. He knew what a hickey looked like when he saw one, and there was no doubt in his mind that everyone else would know too.

With very limited options Goku settled for selecting an outfit that included a shirt with a higher collar. He flipped the material up to cover as much of his neck as possible. It wasn't exactly subtle, but he didn't know what else to do.

After checking, and frowning, at his reflection in the mirror Goku left his room and traveled down the stairs and into the kitchen. His tail immediately fluffed behind him upon discovering that Vegeta was already dressed and seated at the table, eating his breakfast.

Dark eyes rose to meet his own upon entering the room, and the younger man shivered at the seemingly knowing grin on the other's face. Did he know? No... He wouldn't be smiling if he knew...

''Sleep well, Kakarotto?''

Goku's back stiffened as Vegeta's humor filled voice reached his ears, and he nodded without turning back to face him as he prepared a bowl of his favorite cereal. He stalled for as long as possible, but it only too so long to pour cereal and milk into a bowl. The younger man swallowed hard before he returned to the table and sat across from the still grinning prince.

Goku deliberately kept his eyes down in the hopes Vegeta might get the hint that he wasn't in the mood for 'chatting', but that tactic failed.

''What's with the collar?''

The younger man looked up.

''You'd better fold it right before Bura sees you; unless you want a two hour lecture on fashion don'ts.''

Goku fidgeted nervously, but made no move to fix his shirt. Now what?

''I got it.''

The younger Saiyajin nearly choked on his cereal when Trunks suddenly made his presence known behind him and flipped down his collar before he could stop him. A heavy silence fell over the room immediately after his bruised neck was exposed.

The demi-Saiyajin raised an eyebrow and prodded at the discolored flesh. ''Hey, are these hickeys?''

Vegeta growled and leaned across the table to bat his son's hand away from the other man. ''Stop pawing him, boy!''

Trunks scrunched up his nose and made a sour face at the older man. ''I can see you're in a good mood today.'' Two pairs of eyes watched him as he retrieved a glass of orange juice before taking a seat beside a blushing Goku. ''So Goku, you feel up to sparring a little with me today?''

''NO, he does NOT! I'm training Kakarotto!''

Blue eyes darted across the table to challenge dark ones. ''I was asking Goku, Father!''

Vegeta slammed his fist down on the table, making Goku jump at the sudden move. ''Watch your tone, boy! What the hell do you want to spar for anyway? You haven't practiced your fighting skills in well over a year!''

''Exactly, and I figured now is a good a time as any to start again!''  
Trunks turned back to the man beside him and smiled again. ''So, how about it?''

Goku looked back and forth between the two men. Now... how was he going to get out of this one without pissing off one of them? Grant it, he was sure refusing Trunks would result in the lesser of two tantrums, but he felt bad about turning him down. He'd asked first, after all...

Seeing that there was a chance the younger Saiyajin might ditch him in favor of spending the day with his son, Vegeta felt a surge of jealousy wash over him. The rational part of him was saying that Trunks was no threat to him, but his instincts were screaming at him to eliminate the competition.

Instead of killing the demi-Saiyajin however, the prince did the first thing that came to mind. He decided to separate the threat from his 'prey'.

Vegeta stood up abruptly and rounded the table, grabbing a wide-eyed Goku's wrist before tugging him along toward the door.

''We're going to see Dende, Kakarotto. I'm growing tired of playing twenty questions with you.''

Despite Trunks' protest and the obvious displeasure of Goku, Vegeta swept the younger man into his arms once he'd gotten outside and shot into the air with a blast of ki; more ki than was necessary. It was a clear warning to Trunks, and lucky for the demi-Saiyajin he knew how to take a hint.

The prince focused his attention on the man in his arms again when he finally noticed his struggling. Goku looked angry at being so abruptly dragged along, and he was making that fact known.

''Kakarotto, stop squirming around or I'll drop you!''

Angry black eyes met his and a second later Goku drew his fist back and punched the older man across the jaw. Needless to say, the hit didn't hurt, but Vegeta was a man of his word...most the time.

A brief look of confusion crossed the younger man's face, followed by intense fear at the prince's next words.

''I warned you.''

Vegeta waited only long enough to see those eyes narrow before he let go of the other Saiyajin. He crossed his arms and smirked as he watched Goku plummet through the clouds. Apparently the younger man still didn't have enough ki to fly, but he already knew that. He just wanted to scare him a little. It was all in good fun, after all.

After waiting a few more seconds Vegeta finally summoned his ki and dove down after the other Saiyajin. He was a little surprised at how much distance was really between the two of them. He hadn't waited THAT long, had he?

With a curse the prince burst into his Super Saiyajin mode and put more speed into his downward plummet. He was quickly coming up on Goku, but so was the ground. He grit his teeth when he was finally close enough to see the sheer panic in the other man's eyes, and he reached out a hand as the distance closed between them. Goku's own hand shot out to meet his, and after a few failed attempts their fingers finally locked.

Vegeta hauled the other Saiyajin against his chest and he cursed loudly as he twisted around in order to put himself between the ground and Kakarotto. Even though the prince had managed to slow their descent, they still hit the earth with bone jarring force. Vegeta clutched Goku tightly in his arms as his body dug a trench in the dirt as they skidded across the ground. Their momentum sent them tumbling almost half a mile before they finally came to a stop.

For several minutes the two Saiyajins just laid there clutching to each other tightly and breathing heavily. Vegeta was the first to crack open a teal eye, and he looked down at the man that lay heavily against his chest. His face was buried against his shirt, making it impossible to tell if he was even conscious or not.

''...Kakarotto?''

The younger man stirred at the sound of his name and a moment later he finally looked up at Vegeta. The intense expression of anger his face held surprised the prince; but the tears that flowed down his cheeks surprised him even more.

Goku growled and pushed himself up and off of the older man. He intended to storm off, but he only made it a couple steps before his wobbly knees gave out and he collapsed.

Vegeta jumped up and quickly approached him, worried that he might have gotten injured in the fall, but his hand was swatted away the moment he tried to touch the other's shoulder. It was only then the prince noticed that Goku's entire body was shaking, and he'd buried his fingers deep into the loosened dirt below him.

He was terrified.

Vegeta sighed and rubbed at his temples when he felt a headache coming on. Of all the stupid things he could have done... He hadn't meant to cut it that close, but he'd misjudged the distance between himself and the ground greatly. He also didn't consider how quickly Goku would fall. Even when the younger Saiyajin had gone into a freefall before, he'd always used just a little bit of ki to control his speed and the direction of his fall. He hadn't accounted for that this time.

Now it seemed Goku was on the verge of a panic attack, not to mention he was seriously pissed off. Who could blame him really? Someone he'd trusted had just nearly killed him.

Vegeta frowned and sat on his haunches beside the other Saiyajin, careful to keep plenty of distance between them.

''I'm sorry, Kakarotto. I didn't intend for that to happen. I misjudged the distance betw...''

The prince's jaw snapped shut when shimmering, but enraged eyes snapped up to meet his. The intense anger didn't last long though, and an emotion far more hurtful to the prince took its' place; disappointment. The older man swallowed the lump that was quickly forming in his throat.

''I suppose you don't trust me to take you back home?''

Black eyes narrowed and Goku's expression hardened again, giving Vegeta a clear answer.

''Very well.'' The prince stood and cupped his hands around his mouth before calling out for the nimbus. The yellow cloud quickly made an appearance, having now associated his voice with Goku.

The younger Saiyajin shakily pulled himself onto the nimbus and pointed back toward Capsule Corp. The cloud didnt need any further instructions, and it took off immediately; though it traveled at a much slower speed than it normally did. Apparently it could sense its owner's fear.

Vegeta crossed his arms and watched until Goku was nothing more than a speck in the sky. His tail lashed in agitation. When it came to courting the other Saiyajin, he felt as if he were taking one step forward and a hundred steps back, and at this rate, he would lose the younger man for sure.


	13. Chapter 13

When Vegeta returned home that day he received an earful from Bulma. The woman had demanded he explain what had happened between Kakarotto and himself; apparently the other Saiyajin had still been visibly upset when he'd arrived at Capsule Corp on the nimbus. The prince didn't feel like he owed Bulma an explanation, but he volunteered the information anyway, mainly because he was hoping she would make things easy for him and tell him exactly how to fix the situation. Unfortunately, nothing is that easy; not for him anyway.

''You dropped him?!'' Bulma shouted. ''What the hell, Vegeta?! Was that supposed to be funny?!''

The Saiyajin huffed and folded his arms over his chest. ''I thought it was hilarious.''

The blue haired woman glared daggers. ''You're the only one! Poor Goku! No wonder he was such a jittery mess when he came back.''

''I know I screwed up, woman! Now where is he?''

Bulma frowned but motioned toward the backyard. ''Pan was still here when he came back. She took him out back to calm him down. They're probably sparring by now.''

Vegeta grunted, his version of a 'thank you', and moved past her. He walked through several rooms before he found himself looking out over Capsule Corp's overly large backyard through the glass doors. Sure enough Pan and Goku were sparring in an open clearing.

It was obvious the younger Saiyajin was working out some of his anger because his fighting style was sharper; more direct and to the point. He wasn't playing around. Pan was the perfect partner for him though. She wasn't in danger of being seriously injured should Kakarotto lose control like he sometimes did when his anger reached its' peak, but the young woman wasn't so powerful that Goku couldn't land a few good hits on her. It was obvious his grand-daughter's skills had diminished in the few years she spent chasing boys, and her technique was sloppy. It probably wouldn't be long before Goku began teaching her again.

After watching the sparring match for several minutes Vegeta decided not to intrude. His fellow Saiyajin needed some space for now; from him anyway. He'd just wait for his temper to cool before approaching him again.

-

Apparently it took awhile for Goku to cool down. It had been nearly two weeks since Vegeta had last spoken to the other Saiyajin. The younger man had deliberately been avoiding him, and on the rare occasions their paths had crossed, Goku had only glared at him before moving on.

Ouch.

There had been no more late night visits from him either. The prince had been hoping the other man would sneak into his room again, but he had no such luck. He even began to consider trying to sneak into Kakarotto's room, but he immediately dismissed the thought. He'd REALLY find himself on Goku's bad side if he tried that.

According to Bulma, the best thing to do was lay low and wait for the younger man to come to him. He couldn't stay mad forever, could he?

Vegeta let out something between a sigh and a growl as he crossed the yard to his gravity chamber. Goku had been training out there with Pan every day for the past couple of weeks, but today it was unusually quiet. Perhaps they were taking a break. Either way, the prince was finding it hard to motivate himself to train. It was boring without a sparring partner.

Vegeta was almost to the chamber when his eyes finally moved from his feet to the structure in front of him. He nearly let out a startled cry of shock when he saw Goku standing in front of the door, but he bit back the sound at the last second.

The younger Saiyajin was watching him with an even gaze as he stood with his hands behind his back. Vegeta noted that the other's tail was hanging low behind him, and only the tip was curled to avoid touching the ground. The still appendage suddenly twitched, and that was the only warning the prince received before Goku suddenly brought his hands in front of him and widened his stance to brace himself.

A glowing ball of concentrated blue ki crackled between his palms, and the younger man's lips curled into a Vegeta-worthy smirk before he launched the attack at the stunned prince.

''WHAT THE FU-AGGH!''

Vegeta barely had time to bring his arms up in front of him before the attack struck him, and though it wasn't overly powerful, it was enough to burn away his gloves and singe his skin. He stumbled back a couple steps as the ki dissipated, and the prince lowered his arms and growled; but the threatening gesture was cut short when the spot Kakarotto had stood in before was empty.

Vegeta's eyes darted around him, but it was his ability to detect ki that made him look directly above him. Sure enough Goku was floating several yards up in the air. The older man was so impressed with the other Saiyajin's drastic improvement that he failed to register that several more balls of ki were hurtling towards him; that is, until they began to make contact with his person.

The prince cursed and rolled out of the danger zone, but not before taking a few direct hits. Oh, he was going to bruise.

Goku landed in front of the crouched Saiyajin a second later, and he was smiling brightly at him. Though Vegeta wanted to be angry about the sneak attacks, the fact the younger man was smiling at him erased any hostile intentions and instead improved his own mood ten-fold.

Goku reached down and pulled the prince to his feet, and his smile seemed to turn apologetic when he saw the charred remains of the white gloves the other always wore.

''Hn. Are we even now?'' Vegeta asked as he brushed dirt from his pants.

The younger man gave a raspy laugh and shook his head 'no', then turned and headed back into Capsule Corp.

The prince cocked an eyebrow as he watched him go. Well, they weren't even, but at least he was forgiven. It was a start.

-

The next couple of days passed without incident. Gohan and Goten made regular visits, as did Pan. In fact, the young woman spent more time at Capsule Corp nowadays than she did at home.

As word spread about Goku, more and more old faces dropped by to say hello. Tien, Krillin, Roshi (why won't that man die?), and even Piccolo had come by. Of course the Namekian had known Goku was back for awhile now, but he'd waited until the Saiyajin was settled before he'd decided to visit. He'd been watching from the lookout though, just in case he needed anything.

Even Yamcha had come around. He'd apologized to Goku for his behavior before, and of course, the younger man had forgiven him, no questions asked. Vegeta had been a little peeved that his fellow Saiyajin hadn't bombarded the ex-fighter with ki attacks before accepting the apology though.

The prince had gotten better about holding his tongue when it came to such things, however, and he'd become even more conscious about his actions. He tried to be more considerate toward Goku, and Bulma had even commented that he treated her friend far better than he ever treated her.

And?

He hadn't been trying to court Bulma; she had just jumped him one night. The situations were completely different.

Vegeta's extra effort didn't go unrewarded. Goku had begun to seek out his company on a daily basis, and their sparring matches became more exciting with each session. The younger man's progress was amazing, and the prince was reveling in the fact he was having a big impact on the development of the other Saiyajin's fighting techniques. Whether Goku realized it or not, he was constantly mimicking Vegeta's own style or incorporating it into his own personal style, creating a well-balanced mixture of the two.

Watching him move so fluently across the floor as they sparred was like watching a deadly dance, and there were times Vegeta thought he'd have to cut their match short just to compose himself. It wasn't easy keeping ones' hands to themselves when the object of their desire was being so unintentionally provocative.

Vegeta had just finished taking a cold shower after one such sparring session, and he had slipped into a pair of sweatpants afterward. He towel dried his hair and tossed the wet cloth aside as he yawned and dropped onto the bed. The sparring matching between he and Kakarotto had gone on longer than it usually did, and it was late. The younger Saiyajin's stamina had improved dramatically.

The prince had turned off his light and had just settled down into the sheets when a soft 'click' caught his attention. He frowned and sat up, thinking that perhaps Bulma was sneaking in for the day's update on his progress with Kakarotto. The woman treated the situation like it was one of her daily soap operas, and she was constantly fishing around for any information.

Vegeta was just about to bark out an insult, but he bit his tongue when a pair of large black eyes stared back at him from the door.

''Kakarotto?''

Goku hesitated for a moment before he stepped the rest of the way into the room and closed the door behind him. He was dressed in a simple black pair of sleep pants and a white tank top, his typical sleeping attire. The younger man's tail swayed back and forth behind him as he nervously approached the bed, seemingly uncomfortable under the prince's intense gaze.

Vegeta waited until the other man had stopped beside him before speaking again. ''What's the matter?''

Goku's eyes wandered over the sheets and he rubbed the back of his neck as a slight blush appeared across the bridge of his nose. The older man had to fight off the grin he felt creeping onto his lips at the sight. He blinked when Goku finally held out his arm and pointed to the skin there. It took a moment for Vegeta to realize he was pointing to the goose bumps that had appeared on his flesh. He did grin then.

''You're cold?''

The younger Saiyajin smiled and nodded, but he then began to chew on his bottom lip as he waited for a response.

Vegeta knew he could have really played with Kakarotto's head; made him squirm a little, but that would be counter productive and a sure-fire way to insure the other man would never willingly return to his bed on his own. So instead, the prince scooted back and flipped his covers back.

''Come on then.''

Goku looked genuinely surprised for a moment, but he snapped out of it quickly and climbed in under the covers. He didn't want the older man to suddenly change his mind, after all. The Saiyajin sighed and settled into the warm spot Vegeta had created. He would have preferred the feeling of the prince's heat through direct contact, but he wasn't going to push his luck. Maybe when the older man fell asleep...

Vegeta watched as Goku made himself comfortable. He waited until the other's eyes closed before he turned his back to him and smirked into the dark.

''I'll try not to leave bruises this time.''

The prince's smirk only grew more devious when he heard a strangled 'eep' come from the other Saiyajin. After that all was silent.

-

The next morning Vegeta was pleased to find that Kakarotto had not fled sometime during the night. He knew admitting that he had been aware of the fact he'd been sucking on the younger man's neck was risky, but he was anxious to move things along; and let's be honest, the prince wasn't one to beat around the bush.

Vegeta stretched in order to get his blood flowing after a good night's sleep, and the slight shift the movement created on the mattress roused Goku from his slumber. The prince watched silently as black eyes blinked open and focused on the sheets below him for a moment before they slowly rose to meet his own. He grinned at the younger Saiyajin, and he nearly chuckled when the other blushed slightly before smiling back.

Almost immediately after that Goku pulled himself out from beneath the covers and left the room. Vegeta only shrugged at his sudden departure and continued to lounge in bed. He was far too comfortable to get up now. He enjoyed the next several minutes of silence before the sound of the other Saiyajin re-entering the room made him open his eyes again.

Goku stood beside him, fully dressed in a blue and white training gi, and looked rather annoyed that the older man hadn't moved yet. He reached out and tugged on the prince's arm in an attempt to get him to out of bed, but Vegeta wasn't having it.

''We'll spar in another hour, Kakarotto. I'm relaxing.''

Goku huffed and again tugged on his arm. He was ready to go and he didn't have the patience to wait around for another hour.

An evil smirk was the only warning the younger man received before Vegeta grabbed Goku's wrist and pulled him back onto the bed. A surprised yelp escaped the Saiyajin's lips as he was flipped over the prince's body. He landed on his back and was immediately rolling in an attempt to get back onto his feet, but Vegeta suddenly threw himself on top of Goku, shoving the younger man back into the mattress with a muffled grunt.

The prince purred as he kept the squirming man pinned beneath his own body, and he closed his eyes and settled himself down quite comfortably.

''One hour, Kakarotto. Stop wiggling around and just relax. It's too early.''

For the next few minutes Goku continued to twist around, but each time he raised his ki in an attempt to throw the other Saiyajin off him, the prince would raise his own energy to counter-act it. It was a pointless struggle and he was only wasting energy that he'd need for their spar.

Finally the younger Saiyajin growled in defeat and went limp beneath Vegeta. He turned his head to the side and glared at the man resting against his back, but he couldn't stay mad for too long; not with the increasing volume of the purr that rumbled from the prince's chest. The vibration the vocalization produced proved to soothe Goku, and before long he felt his own eyes become heavy with sleep. It wasn't long before he drifted off again.

-

It had been nearly two hours before Vegeta woke up again. During his sleep he had encircled the other Saiyajin's chest with his arms and he was holding on tight. He was fine with that, but apparently Kakarotto was not. The younger man was wide awake, and seemed to have been that way for quite awhile if his annoyed expression was anything to go by. Clearly he'd been trying to dislodge himself from the prince's hold for quite some time; his ruffled gi was evidence enough.

With a sigh Vegeta let go of Goku and finally rolled off of him and onto his back. He stretched again and nearly laughed when the other Saiyajin sat up with an annoyed huff and cuffed him over the head. Apparently his amused expression only irked the younger man more though, because he suddenly shoved Vegeta hard, causing the prince to fall onto the floor with a startled yelp. The older man blinked up at the now smiling Kakarotto, who was peering down at him from the bed.

He growled and sat up. ''You realize I'm not going to go easy on you now!''

In response Goku chucked a pillow at the frowning man, hitting him squarely in the forehead.

Vegeta, not one to back down from a challenge, lunged back onto the bed and tackled the younger Saiyajin. Goku growled and shoved his knee into the other's side and used the momentum to roll them over so he was on top. He straddled the prince's stomach and grabbed another pillow, which he used to once again beat Vegeta in the head several times over. The older man attempted to grab the other Saiyajin's wrists, but he was blinded by the attack and kept missing. It wasn't until Goku shoved the pillow in his face and kept it there that he was finally able to grab onto him and flip him over his head.

Vegeta removed the pillow and spun around just in time to see the younger man roll onto the floor and to his feet. Goku grinned devilishly at him before he turned tail and bolted for the door, but the prince was faster. He dove off the bed and managed to grab onto the fleeing Saiyajin's ankle, which caused him to fall to the floor with a heavy  
'thud'.

Vegeta chuckled evilly as he dragged the flailing man beneath him and straddled him in much the same way Goku had just done with him. This protected him from kicking feet, and it wasn't long before he had both wrists pinned on either side of the younger Saiyajin's head. After that the prince just sat there and watched him until he stopped trying to get free.

It quickly became apparent to Goku that something had changed in Vegeta's mood. The playful fighting stopped and now a heavy silence settled over the room. The air suddenly seemed thick and heavy, and the younger Saiyajin felt a chill race down his spine. The prince was looking at him strangely, and he suddenly felt very vulnerable in his current position.

The older man seemed to have sensed the other Saiyajin's discomfort, and he finally spoke. ''Kakarotto, do not get angry with me.''

The comment left Goku confused, but he didn't have time to think about it before Vegeta suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips to his own. The younger man's eyes widened, and for a brief second panic swept through his very being, urging him to fight against the prince. Just as he prepared to act on this impulse however, the hands that held his wrists suddenly released and instead moved up to tangle in his hair.

The simple gesture made Goku feel less trapped and threatened, and he relaxed again; just a little. A tongue sweeping across his lips distracted him from the pleasant feel of the fingers that roamed through his hair, and without really meaning to, he opened his mouth just enough for the roaming muscle to work its' way inside.

Vegeta moaned above him when their tongues met for the first time, and Goku hesitantly began to kiss him back. This didn't seem so bad, after all. He didn't feel like the prince was trying to mess with him or harm him in any way, so he didn't see anything wrong with indulging himself a little with this new experience. ChiChi had never really kissed him before; not like this. This was... this was nice.

Goku slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around the older man's neck, gently tugging him down and a little closer. Vegeta immediately obliged him and settled himself more fully against his body, and though the initial contact instilled a jab of fear in him, the younger man quickly began to enjoy the feeling of the prince's body against his own.

Unfortunately, the time to breathe finally came and Vegeta broke off the kiss and pressed his forehead against the other Saiyajin's. Both of them were panting heavily, and the prince's tail waved back and forth behind him, displaying his excitement. However, he could not push things too far too fast. He was pleased with Kakarotto's reaction, and he didn't want to ruin the moment by tearing off his clothes and ravishing him right there and then.

Vegeta finally slid his fingers out of Goku's hair and sat up. He gazed down at the Saiyajin beneath him, and he took pride in the fact he'd been the cause of the glazed and shocked expression on that beautiful face.

He grinned and got to his feet, casually stepping over the younger man as he made his way to the door. ''Alright, Kakarotto. I believe I owe you a spar.''

The prince left the room without looking back, but he was sure Goku was still on the floor, and he figured it would be awhile before the younger Saiyajin would join him again.


	14. Chapter 14

Goku found himself staring at the ceiling long after Vegeta had left the room. His mind was in a whirl, and he didn't quite know what to make out of what had just occurred. The prince had kissed him. The younger Saiyajin had never been kissed by anyone except ChiChi, and his ex-wife had NEVER been able to make him feel the way Vegeta just had. He'd experienced a strange fluttering in his chest, and his stomach had felt like it was full of butterflies... but in a good way. He'd been tingling all over.

So now that Goku had decided that he'd liked what Vegeta had done, he began to wonder 'why'? Why would the older man kiss him like that? He found it hard to believe that the prince actually cared for him like THAT; so why? Now, Goku knew that some people just liked the way that type of intimate contact felt, and they would do it with just about anyone to experience the effects. Yamcha was a good example. That man would chase after just about anything with a pretty face.

But was Vegeta like that?

Admittedly Goku didn't know much about the prince's private life. They hadn't spent much time together outside of their sparring matches and battle. In fact, he didn't have a clue how Vegeta interacted with others when he wasn't trying to kill them. Bulma had obviously seen the older man's more intimate side, but how many other people had?

Goku frowned and sat up. Speaking of which, how would Bulma react if she knew Vegeta had kissed him? Granted, the two were no longer an item as far as he could tell, but they had two kids together; there was bound to be some sort of jealously or resentment.

The younger Saiyajin sighed as he finally pulled himself to his feet and slowly trudged toward the door. He didn't want his oldest friend to be angry with him... or anyone else. He also wasn't sure how he felt about what Vegeta had done. Could he really be satisfied with the situation if it turned out the older man was just using him? He wasn't sure. On the other hand, if the prince had something a little more serious in mind... well, he wasn't sure how he felt about that either.

The entire situation was extremely frustrating.

-

By the time Goku had gotten to the kitchen Vegeta was nearly done with his breakfast. He noticed there were a couple of untouched plates of food sitting on the table, and he assumed they were for him. The younger man's appetite had slowly been increasing with his growing ki, and it probably wouldn't be long before he was once again eating Bulma out of house and home. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about that... among other things.

''Hurry up and eat, baka. We have training to do.''

Goku's eyes focused on the older man again, and it was only then he realized he'd been staring off into space. He blushed a little and sat at the table, where he quickly began to eat his breakfast. He couldn't help but sneak peeks at the prince though. His eyes strayed to the older man's lips, and he was surprised to feel the sudden urge to kiss him again, just to see if the feelings he'd experienced earlier had been a fluke.

But how would Vegeta react if he were to initiate the kiss this time? Goku knew the prince liked to be in control of every aspect of his life, and he wasn't sure if he'd take kindly to an invasion of his personal space without his consent.

Goku frowned. That wasn't fair though. Why should the older man be allowed to invade his space, but not the other way around? And besides, what if Vegeta wanted him to kiss him? Maybe that had been an invitation earlier.

''What are you frowning about?''

The younger Saiyajin blinked up at the other. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss him and see what happened.

Goku abruptly stood up from his seat, pushing his chair out behind him. The sudden movement made Vegeta raise an eyebrow at the younger man, but he made no other move. Good. At least he wasn't on the defensive or anything.

The younger Saiyajin moved around the table and came up on the other man's side, and he nervously chewed on his lower lip as he looked into the other's eyes. He was searching for any kind of warning or hint of anger from the older man, but all he saw was confusion... and maybe a little spark of anticipation. That was encouraging.

Goku placed one hand on the table and leaned forward slowly, giving Vegeta plenty of time to push him away if he didn't want this. The younger man's tail swished back and forth behind him when no objection was made and he pressed his lips to the slightly parted ones that were waiting for him.

The contact immediately sent a shiver down his spine, and his tail fluffed out due to the pleasant sensation. However, when a low rumbling growl suddenly erupted from Vegeta's throat, Goku tensed. Had he made the older man angry after all?

Just when he began to pull away, two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close again. For the sake of comfort Goku straddled the prince's lap, just as he had that day when the older man had simply held him. The close contact caused a mixed reaction in the younger man. Just like before, part of him wanted to fight out of Vegeta's confining hold on him, but the rational part of him knew there was no threat and that he was enjoying the contact.

Goku finally managed to relax and lean into the prince when the other  
s tongue wiggled into his own mouth, and once again, he felt a strange fluttering sensation in his chest. Odd, he'd never felt this way with ChiChi. What did it mean? Why did he react this way to Vegeta?

Suddenly, just like the first time he'd been this close to the older man, Goku was enveloped in a wonderful scent. He breathed it in deeply through his nose as Vegeta continued to plunder his mouth, and just as he was beginning to lose himself in the dizzying effects, a soft gasp caught his attention.

Goku's eyes snapped open and he looked past Vegeta to Bulma, who was standing in the entryway to the kitchen. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide; her expression that of pure shock.

The younger Saiyajin suddenly felt as if his stomach had just dropped out, and he yanked himself out of Vegeta's grasp so suddenly the prince didn't even have time to react. Goku's wide eyes darted to the prince and then back to Bulma, who had yet to move or even change her facial expression. He took this as a bad sign, and the Saiyajin suddenly felt like the worst friend in the world. How could he kiss the father of her children like that? He had no right!

Vegeta was still trying to recover from the mind-blowing make-out session he'd just shared with Kakarotto, and it took him a moment to notice the other Saiyajin's change in demeanor. When it finally did register that something was wrong however, Goku had already made a hasty retreat out the back door and had disappeared from view.

'The hell?'

''Wow! Who needs coffee when you have a show like that to wake you up in the morning?!''

Vegeta turned slightly and looked over his shoulder at Bulma, who was fanning herself as she walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge. Had Kakarotto gotten upset because the woman had seen them? He'd already been told the younger man was shy about public displays of affection, but he doubted that would be cause for him to run the way he did, not to mention look so panicked.

So, maybe he thought Bulma would be... angry?

''So, I guess I don't have to ask how things are progressing, eh?'' The blue-haired woman smiled as she took a seat across from Vegeta and began eating some buttered toast. ''Why'd he run off though?''

The prince rolled his eyes. Wasn't she supposed to be a genius? ''I think the thought you'd be angry with him.''

Bulma blinked, and several seconds passed before she realized what he meant. ''Oh, no! He thinks... Oh, no! I've got to tell him it's ok!''

''Don't bother. He's long gone.'' Vegeta muttered as the woman suddenly jumped up from her seat. His mood had changed for the worst, and his patience was running thin.

''Go after him then!''

''He needs some space, woman! I'll give him a couple hours to himself, and if he isn't back by then I'll go find him.''

-

Goku flew as fast as he could for nearly an hour before he finally slowed down and lowered himself to the ground in an unpopulated forest area. He stumbled a couple of steps before he regained his balance, and he frowned when he realized just how much energy he'd burned during his emotional upset. He should have more control than that.

More control indeed. He never should have kissed Vegeta; especially not right there in the middle of the kitchen where anyone could walk in on them. As usual, he wasn't thinking. Stupid!

Goku ran his fingers through his hair as his frustration grew, and he found himself pacing around the wooded area. His little stunt had gotten him no closer to figuring out what Vegeta's intentions were, and now Bulma knew about it. He hadn't been able to tell what the woman was thinking, but he doubted it was good. Kami, Bulma risked her own life to save his and free him from that lab and he repays her by kissing the father of her children.

He was such a baka!

Goku spent the next half hour in turmoil, and he knew of no other way to release his nervous energy other than to spar. The trees were his opponents, and he demolished several of them with ki blasts and scarred many others with his fists until his knuckles bled. Animals fled for their lives as their usually tranquil home was thrown into chaos, and the sight of them finally made the Saiyajin stop. He let his arms drop to his sides and he breathed heavily as all the tension finally left his body.

Feeling as though he could finally go back and face Bulma, Goku waited until his breathing was back under control before he inhaled deeply through his nose. The Saiyajin nearly choked when he picked up a very familiar and unwelcome scent in the air.

It couldn't possibly be...

''Ahhh, there's my pet.''

Goku forced his suddenly trembling body to spin around, and his eyes widened when they fell upon the one man he'd hoped he would NEVER see again.

Dr. Villa.

He wasn't alone, however. Several of the labs' guards were with him, and behind them were the vehicles they'd arrived in. The hi-tech machines were virtually silent, and that was why Goku hadn't heard them approaching with all the commotion he was causing during his spar.

Still though... how had they found him out here?

The scientist in front of him smiled almost mockingly. ''You're surprised. Did you think I hadn't prepared for the possibility of losing you? You're marked, Goku. I implanted a tracking chip inside you years ago. I was simply waiting for the right time to retrieve you.''

The Saiyajin stumbled back several steps when Dr. Villa moved toward him, and the clumsy movement only made the other man chuckle. ''What happened to the graceful creature I was watching only moments ago? You've become quite strong over these past several weeks.''

Goku growled and formed a ball of ki in his palm. That's right; he was stronger! They would not be able to take him back, not this time!

The Saiyajin's tail lashed behind him as his eyes moved over the many armed guards that were slowly encircling him. Despite having more power than he'd had in years, his overwhelming fear of Dr. Villa was making him clumsy; and he hated himself for it. He'd also used up a great deal of his energy already, but he would not go down without a fight.

Goku threw his glowing attack directly at Dr. Villa and immediately turned to run. He wasn't trying to escape, he just needed to put some distance between himself and the guards. He couldn't allow himself to be surrounded.

He heard the explosion his attack created upon impact, followed by several enraged yells. That made him smirk. Hopefully he'd killed someone. He normally would never have thought such a thing, but these men deserved whatever they got.

Goku looked over his shoulder, and just as he had feared, he was being pursued. His eyes widened when several of the men raised their weapons at him, and he jumped into a tree just in time to avoid the several darts that flew through the air. They were trying to sedate him.

The Earth-raised Saiyajin began traveling from tree to tree with an amazing display of stealth, balance, and grace. The branches served as a shield against the darts that were being fired at him, and it kept him out of reach of the men traveling on foot. This form of evasion was working well for awhile, and just when Goku thought he might be able to get away, the branch he was landing on exploded.

The Saiyajin cried out in surprise as shards of metal and wood lodged themselves into his legs, and he tumbled to the ground. He managed to tuck himself into a ball at the last possible second to avoid injury, but the damaged done to him was painfully apparent when he tried to roll to his feet. Goku stumbled and fell to his knees, and he winced when he looked down to see what the problem was.

Someone had fired a weapon similar to a shotgun; not at him, but at the branch he'd been aiming for. As a result he'd lost his foothold and now several metal pellets were buried in his calves. He couldn't run.

Black eyes darted upward, and he struggled to see the sky through the dense forest canopy. He could try to fly out of there, but he knew he didn't have much energy left to get far. He'd also noticed some flying crafts among the vehicles he'd seen earlier, and there was no doubt in his mind they would be waiting for him up there.

Panic began to descend upon him, and Goku could only crouch low to the ground and watch as several guards came upon him and surrounded him. They gave him a wide birth, and the fact they saw him as something dangerous gave the younger man a sense of satisfaction... but not much.

He heard several 'clicks' as the men cocked their guns and pointed them at him, and the Saiyajin's tail lashed as an armored white hover van pulled up and stopped behind the guards. Dr. Villa stepped out of the passenger side, still sporting that annoying smile of his. The man's previously clean clothes had dirt and grass stains on them now, proof of how close he'd come to getting hit head-on with Goku's ki attack.

The heavily breathing Saiyajin had become so focused on the scientist that he failed to notice one of the guards behind him had fired their nearly silent gun. He did notice, however, the painful sting when the dart penetrated the skin and muscle on his side between his ribs. Goku yelped at the sudden pain and quickly tore the dart from his side, and he threw it to the ground as he turned to growl at the man responsible. He knew his time was running short now that he'd been sedated, so he gathered the last of his dwindling energy and fired a barrage of small but potentially lethal ki blasts at the line of guards. With no time to get out of the way, the men could only raise their arms to shield themselves; and the shrill screams that followed after the Saiyajin's attack made impact proved that their attempts were futile.

When the smoke cleared many of the guards were on the ground, either withering in pain or unconscious altogether. Others remained on their feet, but had obvious wounds. The sight made Goku grin, but his victory was short lived. By now the sedative was taking effect, and his vision began to blur and his body was becoming heavy. The Saiyajin struggled to remain standing, but a wave of dizziness made him slump to his knees.

Dr. Villa took advantage of his weakness and grabbed a hold of Goku's thrashing tail. He immediately felt the Saiyajin's body go ridged, and he tsked and knelt down next to the rapidly weakening man.

''You didn't really think I was done with you, did you? No, you're far too valuable to the entire human species. There are still so many unanswered questions about your race.''

Dr. Villa waited until the wounded Saiyajin had finally collapsed onto his side before he risked petting his hair as if he were some kind of pet. He looked into Goku's terrified eyes and smiled. ''There, there. If it makes you feel better, I plan on capturing your friend too. Vegeta was his name, correct? Yes, I think he could contribute greatly to my next form of study...''

By now the sedative had nearly done its' job, and Goku's vision and hearing began to fade out. He was only vaguely aware of someone picking him up and someone else giving instructions before he blacked out completely.

-

Where was he?

Vegeta had been asking himself this question with an increasing amount of anxiety for the past four hours. The prince had begun searching for Goku after only a half hour after his departure, and though he had a weak ki signal to follow in the beginning, the other's energy had dropped and then disappeared very quickly. He'd been circling around the general area he'd last sensed the younger man ever since.

It was possible Kakarotto was just shielding his ki and hiding from him, but he doubted he would have kept it up for this long; not if he could feel that he was searching for him still.

''Fuck!''

Vegeta stopped in mid-air and clenched his fists in frustration. Something was wrong here! Something just didn't feel right, and his gut was always right when it came to these sorts of situations.

A sudden ringing noise caught the Saiyajin's attention, and he grunted in annoyance as he fished a small cell phone out of his pant's pocket and brought the device to his ear. Bulma had insisted he take it with him in case Goku returned to Capsule Corp before Vegeta arrived back, so he'd begrudgingly agreed to shut her up.

''What?!''

''Vegeta, you need to come back.''

The prince raised an eyebrow at the woman's strange tone. ''Did Kakarotto come back?''

''No... just hurry.''

-

Within five minutes Vegeta had returned to Capsule Corp, and Bulma was waiting for him on the front lawn. She rushed up to him the moment he landed and held up what resembled an envelope, but it was made of metal and there was a strange seal on the back.

''I found it on the porch. This note was with it.''

The prince took the piece of paper she offered to him and read it.

''Inside the container is a message for Vegeta. The contents are meant for his eyes alone, and unless you never wish to see Son Goku again, no one else shall read it. A drop of Saiyajin blood on the seal located at the back of the device will open it. Vegeta, please act wisely and follow the instructions enclosed.''

Vegeta growled and crumbled up the sheet of paper, tossing it to the ground as he turned his attention to the metal envelope. He flipped it over and studied the seal for a moment before he ripped off one of his gloves and bit the tip of his index finger to draw a drop of blood.

Black eyes rose to meet concerned blue ones. ''Woman, you need to go inside.''

''But Vegeta! This could be a trap!''

''I'm aware of that! However, I will not risk Kakarotto's life should these bastards be watching from somewhere. I can handle myself, woman; so go!''

Bulma looked torn between anger and concern, but she finally huffed and turned to go back inside.

The prince waited until the front door had closed before he smeared a drop of his blood on the seal. The metal sleeve popped open with a small 'click', and Vegeta retrieved the handwritten letter inside.

''Meet me at the following location at 3 pm. Come alone.''

The Saiyajin frowned at the simple message and his eyes strayed down to the drawn out map below the words. He flipped open his cell phone and cursed when the clock inside read 2:45. After stuffing both the phone and the letter into his pocket, Vegeta summoned his ki and blasted off the ground, rocketing toward the location he'd been directed to.

-

Oddly enough the map led Vegeta to a large building in the middle of the city. It was a strange place to hold someone prisoner in his opinion. The location wasn't exactly 'secretive'.

Still, as the Saiyajin landed in front of the grey structure and moved to the front entrance, but became obvious that the building was not occupied. It seemed to have been abandoned recently. It was in good repair, yet he couldn't detect any ki signatures inside... save for three.

Vegeta pulled open the large double doors and took a quick look around the structure's dark interior before he ventured a few steps inside. His nose crinkled at the strong scent of chemicals, and he soon realized that this was most likely the lab Kakarotto had originally been held at for so many years.

Kami, he'd been so close...

''Welcome, Vegeta.''

The prince growled low under his breath as his eyes fell upon a figure walking out from the shadows. He instantly recognized the man as Dr. Villa. The human was accompanied by two large guards, as seemed to be the norm for him.

''If you think those two buffoons can take me down, you're sadly mistaken.'' Vegeta snapped as he folded his arms over his chest. He watched the small group carefully for any sudden moves. He knew that physically these humans were weak, but their technology could be dangerous, even to him. They reminded him of the Tuffles; a technologically advanced race that had given his own people a run for their money so many years ago. Oozaru had been the only thing that enabled them to wipe the Tuffles out, and their casualties had still been great in numbers.

Dr. Villa smiled 'kindly'. ''Oh, believe me, I know. I'm actually here to compromise with you.''

The prince raised an eyebrow. More like blackmail, he was sure.

The man continued. ''I'm sure with your heightened sense of smell you have already detected Goku's scent on me.''

He had.

''I'm sure that's evidence enough that I have him in my possession again. Honestly, I'm surprised you left him so vulnerable...''

Vegeta could feel the vein in his forehead throbbing as he struggled not to blast the human into a million pieces. ''Get on with it!''

Dr. Villa raised two hands in a calming gesture, which only proved to piss the Saiyjajin off even more. ''I wasn't trying to offend you. I'm offering to take you to him IF you agree to my terms.''

''Which are?''

The man held his hand out to the side, and the guard to his left placed two metal rings in his palm. ''These are ki restrainers. I developed them long ago when I first became aware of Saiyajins and other beings who displayed great amounts of energy. I thought they would be handy in case the Earth ever needed to control you... in case you became a threat.''

Vegeta eyed the shiny devices with an obvious distaste. They weren't anything new to him. Not only had he allowed Bulma to use him as a guinea pig when she was developing the same technology, Freiza had possessed similar objects as well; just in case any members of his army got out of line... and they had.

''And I suppose you want me to put those on? Then, once I'm as pathetically weak as you are everyday of your life, you'll take me to wherever it is you're holding Kakarotto. There, I too will become one of your little pets to experiment on, and the only thing I get in return is the thrill of being bunk mates with Kakarotto. Am I right?''

Dr. Villa threw his head back and laughed, clearly humored by Vegeta's 'to the point' response.

''Right you are! Though, if you had let me explain all that, I wouldn't have made the deal sound so raw.''

''And you also would have babbled on for who knows how long. Tell me; what if I refuse this 'deal' and just kill you right now?''

The human's expression became serious once again, and all traces of humor left his face. ''Then you will get nowhere. There are other scientists at our new lab ready to carry on my work without me. Goku, or as you call him, Kakarotto, will be out of your reach forever. I assure you, there will be no security slip-ups like with Ms. Briefs EVER again.''

Vegeta stood in silence as he mulled the situation over in his head. If he were to put on those ki dampeners no one would be able to detect and follow his ki. On the other hand, he was sure Bulma already had every member of the Z Senshi on the phone and aware of the situation. When his ki disappeared from their radar, they'd be looking for him. He was sure that they'd be able to find him one way or another. Hell, if it came down to it, they could simply gather the dragonballs together and wish both he and Kakarotto back to Capsule Corp. Gathering the balls could take awhile though, and there was no telling what kind of hell he'd go through before they arrived. Based on the images he'd seen flying around in Kakarotto's head, it would not be a fun vacation.

On the other hand, Vegeta could refuse this deal and simply gather the dragonballs himself. Then he could wish Kakarotto be brought to him. But then, these men responsible for the younger Saiyajin's pain and torment might disappear again, and he very much wanted to find their current lab so he could destroy it and kill them all.

So, his decision was made.

''I agree to your terms then.''

Dr. Villa nodded. ''Very good. First, please empty your pockets.''

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but complied. He dropped his cell phone and the crumbled map on the floor.

''Alright. Put these on. Simply clamp one around each wrist. Your ki will drop quickly, so do not be alarmed.''

The prince caught the two ki dampeners when the man threw them to him. He immediately secured the first one around his left wrist, and the only visible sign that he'd felt anything at all was the slight twitch of his eye. Vegeta slowly inhaled a deep breath through his nose to steel himself for the sudden weakness that was about to wash over him, and after a small delay, he secured the second band around his right wrist with a small...

'click'.


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing he became aware of as consciousness slowly came back to him was the pain in his legs. Everything below his knees throbbed and burned, and if he moved at all he could feel the shot-gun pellets grinding together in some places.

The second thing he became aware of were voices quietly murmuring around him. He couldn't make out the words, but he knew they were talking about him. The memories of what had happened before he'd fallen unconscious slowly crept back into his mind, and Goku drew in a deep breath when he realized he was back in the lab.

''He's awake.''

Goku's eyes snapped open, but it became apparent that he had been blindfolded. He tried to reach up to remove the cloth only to discover that his wrists had been bound as well and were currently secured above his head.

A sharp pain in his left leg made him cry out and he tried to kick the source of the pain away, but not surprisingly, his ankles had been tied down as well. He was only able to bend his knees a little; not enough to move away.

''Stay still. We're trying to remove the debris from your legs.''

Another sharp stinging pain had Goku squirming on the table again.

''Should we knock him out again?'' a voice said from somewhere to his left.

''No. Let him squirm. The little bastard deserves it for all the trouble he put us through.'' a deeper, more gruff voice replied. A second later another pellet was pulled from his flesh, causing Goku to arch his back and bite his lip so hard blood ran down his chin.

The Saiyajin shrank away when he felt a set of fingers run through his hair. ''It's almost over.''

Goku recognized that voice as one of the nicer of the scientists he'd been exposed to. This particular man had gone out of his way to ease his pain in the past; even risked his job. He still couldn't bring himself to trust him if it came down to it, but he saw no reason to fear him.

After a few more stabbing jolts of pain, the debris had finally been removed; and after a mind-numbingly painful dose of alcohol to ensure his wounds were clean, his legs were wrapped up tightly with bandages.

''Alright. Untie him. We need to get him back to his cell before the other arrives.''

Other? Goku's tail bristled out at the comment. Did they mean Vegeta? Had they managed to capture him?

A sudden rage washed over the Saiyajin at the thought of the older man being treated like nothing more than a lab rat, and he waited until his wrists and ankles were unbound before he ripped off the blindfold and rolled off the table before the men around him could restrain him.

Cries of alarm filled the room as Goku rolled onto his feet and jumped away from the group that now stood wide-eyed around the operating table he'd just been strapped too. The pain in his legs took his breath away, but the Saiyajin ignored it as best he could.

The largest of the men, who was still wearing bloodied gloves, stepped forward. Goku growled at him as he approached. This man had been one of the crueler ones throughout the years. He seemed to thrive on the pain of others and went out of his way to cause as much of it as possible.

''Now where do you think you're going to go? Be a good pet and stop this foolishness.''

Goku waited a few seconds more before he gathered his strength and dove away as the man tried to grab him. The other scientists and doctors scrambled out of the way as he jumped over the table and grabbed a scalpel from the surface. He turned and threw it directly at the large man still pursuing him, and the doctor saved himself from being impaled between the eyes by raising his arm, instead getting stabbed in his forearm.

''Fuck! Someone grab him!''

One of the men stepped forward with his hands raised in a calming gesture. ''Goku, please. You're only going to end up getting hurt. There's nowhere for you to go.''

The Saiyajin's eyes darted around the room, and just as he feared, he was indeed trapped. The operating room was small, and the only exit had been locked and secured the moment he'd jumped off the table.

Suddenly a hand was around his throat, and Goku grunted as he was shoved back against the wall. The man he'd stabbed with the scalpel tightened his grip and twisted his face into a snarl when Goku dug his own nails into the forearm that held him in place, drawing even more blood.

''Get me the taser!''

''That is not necessary!''

''Bastard! I'll deal with you later!''

The hold on Goku's neck was suddenly released, but before he could drop to the floor, he was spun around and his chest was shoved against the wall. The Saiyajin grit his teeth when his arms were roughly pulled behind his back and secured there with a set of cuffs. A moment later a large hand clamped down on his shoulder and forced him away from the wall and toward the door.

''Nothing but trouble.'' the large man grumbled as he opened the locked door and led the Saiyajin down the hallway.

Aside from the occasional shove, the trip back to his cell was uneventful; that is until they turned a corner and came face to face with a smiling Dr. Villa.

Goku felt his entire body tense up and a cold sweat broke out across his forehead upon seeing the man, and he tried to back away only to bump into the man behind him.

''Nice to see you again, Goku. I have a surprise for you.''

Dr. Villa turned and began to walk away, and the Saiyajin was pushed forward and forced to follow him. Goku learned long ago that surprises were never a good thing here, and he was dreading finding out what this one was.

''Keep your filthy hands off of me, you fuckers!''

The younger Saiyajin's face paled as Vegeta voice carried down the hallway, and he felt his stomach drop out when Dr. Villa laughed.

''Your friend is spirited, I'll give him that.''

They finally turned the corner at the end of the hall and Goku was able to visibly confirm that the older Saiyajin was really there. The prince was standing with his arms folded over his chest, and he was surrounded by six guards. Though he wore ki bands, Vegeta's glare alone was enough to keep the men at bay, and none of them dared get within an arm's length of him.

A moment after their arrival the two Saiyajin's eyes met, and everyone moved away as Vegeta stalked toward him; even the man Goku had been fighting with only moments before. The prince's eyes moved over the younger man's body, and he took note of his bandaged legs and the bruise around his neck.

''What the hell happened?''

''He got a little violent. We had to regain control.'' the doctor behind Goku replied.

Vegeta glared at him, but smirked when he saw the still bleeding stab wound on his arm.

The man frowned at the other's amused expression, but chose not to say anything more.

Dr. Villa stepped forward then. ''I imagine you are both in need of some rest. My tests will not begin until tomorrow morning.''

After being escorted by numerous guards to their shared cell, Goku's cuffs were removed and they were left alone for the night. Goku had immediately disappeared into the bathroom and a few minutes after Vegeta could hear the sound of running water. The room's front wall was made from a strong glass, but luckily the bathroom was private.

While the younger Saiyajin bathed, Vegeta inspected the rest of the cell. It wasn't a large space, but it was big enough to hold a double bed, a small table, and two chairs. There were also three cameras outside their reach, but he was sure they were being watched every second of the day. There was probably audio too. He'd have to be careful.

After finishing his exploration, the prince silently opened the bathroom door and slipped inside. The space was surprisingly large all things considered, and there was even a full sized tub. By some miracle there was no camera installed here.

Vegeta closed the door behind him and turned to face Goku, who was soaking in the tub. The younger Saiyajin's eyes were wide and his face was red.

''Kakarotto, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before.''

Goku huffed but still drew the shower curtain forward enough to preserve his modesty. He watched as Vegeta reached into his mouth and brought out what seemed to be a microchip. The prince glanced around before he slipped the small device behind the small space between the mirror and wall.

The older man squatted down by the tub and spoke in a low voice in case there was any audio device hidden. ''That was the tracking device from the cell phone the onna insisted I bring with me. I took it out before I met up with Villa. With any luck she'll be able to pinpoint our location from that.''

Goku's eyes lit up at that, but the serious expression that suddenly overtook the prince's face made his own smile fade.

''Kakarotto, do you know what kind of experiments they intend to carry out?''

The younger Saiyajin looked uncertain, and he slowly shook his head once. The slight pink that suddenly spread across the other man's nose left him extremely confused.

Vegeta coughed once as if to clear his throat. ''Dr. Villa told me a few things on the way here... I swear that man is in love with the sound of his own voice... But he's discovered something even I didn't know about our people."

The older man paused as if he wasn't sure he should go on, but Goku poked him on the shoulder in order to get his attention again.

Vegeta's eye twitched once before he continued. ''There are some Saiyajin males who are able to conceive a child. And... You're one of them, Kakarotto.''

The prince braced himself for the other's reaction to the news, but much to his surprise, a smile spread over Goku's face and he began to shake with that silent laugh of his.

''Kakarotto, I'm serious!''

He continued to laugh.

''Baka! Do you remember when you got so embarrassed because your tail began to 'leak'?''

Goku suddenly choked on his laughter and his face went red.

''Hn. Well, that was lubricant, Kakarotto. You were reacting to my scent and your body was preparing itself for sex. Your tail contains the chemicals needed to create this response, so when you didn't have it, your body didn't react like it should have. It was like you were neutered... or rather, spayed.''

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Vegeta would have laughed at the vacant expression on the other man's face. His mouth was hanging open just slightly and it looked like he'd seen a ghost. His face had paled and lost all color.

Might as well put the final nail in the coffin.

''Kakarotto, they want us to breed.''


	16. Chapter 16

Patience was never one of Bulma's virtues, so after sitting around for nearly three hours waiting for some kind of word from Vegeta, she was just about ready to tear her own hair out. She'd already gnawed all of her previously manicured nails down to nothing and now she was busy drumming her fingers on the table top.

Trunks had arrived nearly twenty minutes prior, and after observing his mother's agitated behavior, he had asked what was going on. Bulma had explained that Goku had been taken back to a new hideout and that Vegeta had been baited into retrieving him on his own. It was an obvious trap that was unlikely to result in the prince walking out with Goku, but the older Saiyajin had gone regardless. He knew what he was getting himself into and he was fully prepared to accept the consequences. Problem was, Bulma was not.

''What about the dragonballs?'' Trunks asked. ''You already have most of them here, so why not gather the remaining ones and wish them back here? It won't take long to find the others.''

Bulma huffed in frustration and shook her head. ''It won't work. Shortly after I found him, Goku told me that there were two conditions concerning the deal he made with Shenlong. One was, of course, that he would give up all his ki to restore the dragonballs' power. The second was that no one who had any current knowledge of the balls, or have used them in the past could use them again. It was to insure they wouldn't be abused again.''

Trunks blinked in astonishment. ''So we can never use the dragonballs again? Ever?''

''No. Even if we gathered them all together and summoned Shenlong, he wouldn't respond. The dragonballs would just scatter.''

Mother and son sat in silence for awhile. The only sound was the steady tic-tock of the clock as time slowly ticked away.

''So what happens now? You said father has been gone for hours. Don't you think he would have been back by now if everything was ok?''

''I don't know!'' Bulma suddenly shouted, causing the demi-Saiyajin seated across from her to jump in surprise at her sudden outburst. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration and settled back into her seat.  
''I have no idea what's going on! For all I know he hasn't even been taken to Goku yet. I don't want to risk calling his cell phone in case he's hiding it.''

Trunks raised an eyebrow. ''Father has a cell phone?''

The older woman nodded, not really looking at him. ''Yeah, I asked him to take it with him.''

''Well, isn't there a tracking chip in all our phones? Why not find the signal and see if it's still moving?''

Bulma's blue eyes suddenly lit up, and she nearly hit herself in the forehead for not thinking about something so obvious in the first place. She really didn't think well under pressure. ''I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner! Ugh, I'm such an idiot!''

Trunks smiled at the suddenly excited woman as she dashed off to find her computer.

-

Perhaps telling Kakarotto about Villa's plans wasn't the wisest thing to do after all. No sooner had Vegeta revealed the human's intentions, the younger Saiyajin had shooed him out of the bathroom as if he expected the prince to jump him right there and then. Needless to say, Vegeta was a little insulted that the other man thought so little of his self-control. Had he been lacking in that department he would have ravished Kakarotto quite some time ago.

So now Vegeta had been sitting on the bed for the past ten minutes waiting for the other man to emerge from the bathroom. When he finally did, Kakarotto came out fully dressed in loose fitting pants and a turban styled shirt that he secured at the waist with a sash. Aside from the royal blue sash, the entire outfit was white, making the younger Saiyajin look like quite the virgin.

The thought brought a smirk to Vegeta lips, and Goku looked at him oddly as he rubbed a towel over his head in order to dry his hair. A blue-black tail snapped back and forth behind its' owner; an obvious sign that the other was on edge.

''Kakarotto, relax. I have no intention of knocking you up, so stop acting as if you expect me to jump you at any second.''

A light blush crept over the other's cheeks as he chuckled nervously and tossed the damp towel he'd been using aside. He turned away from the older Saiyajin and ran his fingers through his hair to smooth down the unruly locks into their normal disarray of spikes. Vegeta could tell that Kakarotto was unsure of what to do with himself by the way he paced around the table on the other side of the room; but it was obvious he was tired based on his continuous attempts to stifle yawns.

The prince stood up from the bed and moved closer to the bathroom. He could use a shower himself. After having so many hands on him today, he felt grimy.

''It's late. You should sleep.''

Goku turned and waited until the older man had disappeared inside the bathroom. A few seconds later he could hear the shower running. The younger Saiyajin's tail finally stilled behind him and he sighed as he moved toward the bed. He felt guilty about how he'd reacted to Vegeta's news. It wasn't that he expected the older man to rape him; he'd just been shocked. And what MALE wouldn't be shocked to learn that they could apparently carry a child?

He also knew that Dr. Villa didn't have any boundaries when it came to science. Even if Vegeta had no intention of participating in this next experiment, the human would make sure he did, no matter what it took.

Goku shivered as a chill worked its way up his spine. He climbed into the bed and scooted over to the far side closest to the wall before pulling the blankets around his self and curling up. The younger Saiyajin had hoped he'd never see this place again, and he honestly wasn't sure how much more of this he could take before he broke completely.

-

''Any luck?'' Trunks asked as he leaned over his mother's shoulder and peered at the computer screen.

Bulma chewed on her already destroyed thumbnail as she studied the data in front of her. It seemed as if the tracking chip had been damaged somehow. It was still transmitting a signal, but it was weak and it wasn't exact. Their search had been narrowed down to a twenty five mile radius. It was better than nothing, but it would take awhile to find Vegeta and Goku's exact location.

''Well, if he still has the phone on him, then this is where they are right now. But we'll be searching a large area. We need to gather the others in order to find them as quickly as possible. I don't have a good feeling about this...''

-

By the time Vegeta had finished with his shower and redressed in his original outfit, (he refused to wear what had been set out for them), Goku was asleep. The prince peered down at the younger Saiyajin, taking in his boyish features. He was certainly an attractive man, and by far the most 'beautiful' Saiyajin he'd ever seen. Vegeta could only imagine what their children, should they ever have any, would look like. He had no doubt they'd be powerful beyond comprehension.

The prince's lip quirked into a small grin. Full-Blooded Saiyajins. The very idea sent a chill of excitement down his spine. Their people didn't have to die out with them; they could rebuild their race. Vegeta's could feel his already strong feelings for Kakarotto grow, as well as his desire to protect the younger man.

The prince was careful not to jostle the bed as he climbed in and pulled the other Saiyajin against his chest. He felt the smaller body tense for only a moment before those muscles relaxed once again, and Vegeta buried his nose in Goku's hair before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him away.

-

The Next Morning

Morning came all too soon, and though there were no windows to let in the sunlight, the bustling lab around him alerted him to its presence.

Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he stretched out his sore muscles and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a headache. His sleep had not been a peaceful one. All night long he'd been tormented by nightmares depicting what was to come, and needless to say, his mood was not a positive one.

The prince blinked open his eyes when he realized that there was no warm body beside him, and he quickly sat up as a surge of panic swept over him.

Much to his relief, however, Goku was sitting at the table eating what looked like a rather normal breakfast. At least the humans fed their lab rats well.

The younger Saiyajin smiled when he noticed the elder man was awake, and he waved him over and gestured to the food he'd left untouched. Vegeta frowned as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and he sat there for a moment as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm the pounding pressure that he felt building up inside his head. He didn't get headaches very often, so he felt rather put off by this one.

Goku had been watching the prince since he'd first woken up, and the fact Vegeta seemed to be in pain didn't go unnoticed. After swallowing his last bite of food and wiping off his hands, the younger Saiyajin got up from his chair and moved across the room, settling himself on the bed behind Vegeta.

The older man hadn't noticed the other's movement, so he was caught off guard when two hands settled on his shoulders from behind. His initial reaction was to attack the person touching him, but he could easily tell by scent alone that it was Kakarotto who was behind him. Vegeta turned his head with the intention of asking what the other Saiyajin thought he was doing, but Goku only clucked his tongue and pushed on one shoulder until he faced forward again.

Now Vegeta didn't like being told what to do, but before he could express his irritation, the other's hands began to kneed and massage the tension from his shoulders. The prince could feel the fur on his tail stand on end as Goku's hands worked their magic, gradually moving from his shoulders, to his neck, and finally into his hair. Kami, Bulma had tried to give him a massage before, but she'd never been strong enough for it to really feel good. THIS was almost better than sex... Almost.

Before Vegeta could stop it, a purr erupted from deep within his chest, and Goku chuckled behind him when he heard the rumbling noise. The older man didn't like purring in front of most people because they tended to think it was 'cute'. He didn't like that word, especially when it was used to describe him; but he didn't mind purring for Kakarotto. He probably couldn't stop even if he did mind though.

Somewhere along the line Vegeta's body had turned to mush, and he had slumped back against Goku's chest into a reclined position. The younger man didn't seem to mind as he continued to weave his fingers through the prince's hair, and if not for the sudden interruption that followed next, they probably would have been content in staying that way for the majority of the day.

''Ah, it's nice to see you're both getting along so well. That should help things progress smoothly today.''

The fingers in his hair stilled and Vegeta's eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up and glared at Dr. Villa on the other side of the glass wall the separated them. He was smiling that obnoxious smile of his as he stood in front of the intercom system he was using to speak to them.

The scientists' eyes moved to the table and he seemed overly pleased when he noticed Goku's portion had been eaten. Vegeta felt the sudden urge to block the man's view of the younger Saiyajin when those beady eyes turned back to them.

''I'm glad you had an appetite this morning, Goku. How do you feel now?''

Alarm bells went off in Vegeta's head as his eyes darted from the empty plates, to Dr. Villa, and then to Goku, who was suddenly looking very pale and clammy.

''Kakarotto?'' He moved forward to place his hands on the other's face, and he hissed as the other flinched away from him and scooted away until his back was against the wall. Though their contact had been brief, the older man had felt a fever building.

Vegeta growled and spun back around to face Dr. Villa. ''Kisama! You drugged his food?!''

The human nodded as if he were proud of himself. ''Not to worry. It's only an aphrodisiac; though it is a powerful one. I assumed you two would refuse to cooperate, so I thought I'd help things along. I've triggered an artificial heat in Goku that will leave him feeling very uncomfortable for the next several hours. It's your choice whether or not you choose to 'help' him in his time of need, but I can assure you that the process will be painful for the both of you if you choose not to.''

Vegeta's hands clenched into fists as he growled low in his chest. The urge to tear the man in front of him limb from limb was too strong to ignore, but he had no way of getting to him. ''Fucking bastard!'' he shouted before turning back to Goku. Villa would have to wait.

The drug seemed to be kicking in quickly now, and the younger man was panting and had curled up against the wall. His eyes were half-lidded and he was sweating; though his entire body trembled as if he were cold.

Vegeta nearly sneezed as a powerful and intoxicating scent suddenly engulfed him, and his knees went weak as a result. He could feel his body reacting to that inviting smell, and his own hands began to tremble as he fought to control himself.

The prince knelt on the bed and raised a tentative hand toward the younger man. ''Kakarotto...''

Large black eyes snapped up to meet his own, and Vegeta could feel his throat constrict at the pleading expression he saw there. He could tell Goku was fighting this forced heat as best he could, but it was a losing battle. Pain was beginning to wrack his system as he denied his body what it was screaming out for, and a strangled whimper left the younger man's lips as he fought for control.

A cold sweat broke out over Vegeta's forehead as he watched the other Saiyajin twist to one side in an attempt to make himself more comfortable, but it was futile. He wouldn't be comfortable until he was sexually satiated; but the older man couldn't bring himself to give him what he needed. He couldn't help Kakarotto like this.

''Kakarotto, tell me what you want me to do!''

Goku breathed heavily through his mouth as he looked at the prince through watery eyes, but he shook his head a moment later before banging it back against the wall he leaned against.

''Stop! Just... trust me!''

Before the younger Saiyajin could react, Vegeta had moved forward and pinned Goku between his body and the wall. He thrashed violently against his capture, but when the prince's strong arms wound around him and held him close, he found himself unable to fight it. The contact of another Saiyajin body instantly soothed most the pain he'd felt building within him, and Goku soon found himself clutching at Vegeta for support. The younger man subconsciously moved his legs apart in order to allow the prince to settle between them, thus bringing them even closer than before.

Vegeta held the other tightly, hoping that this might be enough to help Kakarotto get through the drugs' effects, but when the smaller man's body began to tremble against his own again he knew it would not be enough.

Goku squeezed his eyes shut when another wave of heat washed over his body, and he arched against the prince as he dug his fingers into the other's clothed shoulder blades. Unshed tears finally escaped and trickled down his cheeks as his frustration grew. He didn't want to make Vegeta do this, but it was so painful! He just wished the older man would kill him and be done with it, but he knew that wouldn't happen. This was worse than all the other tortures he'd been put through; mainly because Vegeta was forced to participate. Goku had grown so close to the older man in the past couple of months, and he was sure their friendship would be over after this. That more than anything filled Goku with a sense of despair.

The younger Saiyajin was brought back to reality when Vegeta spoke into his ear.

''Forgive me, Kakarotto, but I can't watch this.''

A moment later Goku felt the other's tongue flick over his neck, and he involuntarily arched his head back to grant the other better access. His body hummed pleasantly with each lick, nip, and suck from the other's mouth, and Goku was torn between pulling away and pushing himself closer.

Vegeta's hands began to wander over his body, and they eventually worked their way down to the sash around his waist. With the flick of a wrist the material was gone and Goku's shirt fell open to reveal his toned chest and stomach. The prince bit back a moan as his eyes fell upon the glistening flesh and he bent forward to take a pink nipple into his mouth. The younger man's breaths became raspy as he arched his back and buried of own fingers in Vegeta's hair. His thighs squeezed the older man's sides as he struggled to gain control over his body, but it was a losing battle. The other's touch proved to be the only thing that could soothe him and keep the overwhelming heat that scorched his insides at bay. Without it he felt like he would burn up.

Vegeta wasn't fairing much better. Though the smell, feel, sight, and taste of the other man was like a drug to his system, he couldn't help but feel an intense sense of guilt over what he was doing. He could tell Kakarotto was fighting him just as much as he was encouraging him, and to know that even the tiniest part of the younger man didn't want this was tearing him apart. This wasn't how the prince wanted their first time to be; and now this may very well be their last time.

Vegeta struggled to keep his emotions in check as he continued to lavish the other's body with his attentions. He ran his tongue over every inch of Goku's exposed flesh and he explored every bit with his hands and fingers. But, like before, it soon wasn't enough to satisfy the younger man's need. Soon Kakarotto was whimpering again and clutching at him as he pressed his body against his own. The pain began to build up, and the prince could literally feel the intense heat that radiated off of the other Saiyajin's flesh.

With a small amount of hesitance and another whispered apology, Vegeta slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Goku's pants and slowly pushed them down. He maneuvered himself in order to slip the material completely off the other's body before he once again settled between those muscled legs.

Goku hid his face in the crook of his elbow and fisted his other hand into his own hair. Vegeta flinched when a strangled sob escaped through the younger man's clenched teeth, and he sighed as he pulled him away from the wall and gently laid him back on the bed. The prince pulled the covers up around them in order to block the view of the cameras that he knew were recording their every move. He'd preserve what he could of Kakarotto's dignity, as well as his own.

Vegeta crouched over top of Goku in an attempt to make the other Saiyajin feel more secure and protected from the lab around them, and he placed a gentle kiss beside the other's mouth. The gestures seemed to help to some extent because the intense trembling seemed to subside. Goku slowly lowered the arm that hid his eyes and he settled his gaze on the older man as if to apologize for this entire mess. The prince only grinned and placed his lips on the other Saiyajin's forehead.

''You have no reason to apologize.''  
With that Vegeta reached down and ran the tip of his finger over Goku's throbbing member, electing a sharp gasp that turned into a hiss. The younger man shifted below him as the prince manually stimulated him, but much to his frustration, it wasn't enough to calm his raging hormones.

Vegeta paused when a low keening noise began to flow from Goku's throat, and he pulled back enough to look into the other's eyes. He was confused by the blush that suddenly began to glow across the Saiyajin's cheeks, but when he felt Kakarotto bring his knees up a little, he understood.

''You... you need me to...?''

Goku could only give him a quick nod before he tore his eyes away from the older man, instead choosing to focus on the arm that was braced beside his head. Vegeta took a deep breath, once again feeling an overwhelming desire for the other man as that scent hit him again. He moved his hand down a little and brushed his fingers over the younger man's already lubricated opening. A low moan came from Goku's throat as he shifted his legs apart even more to grant the elder better access.

Vegeta watched the other's face closely for any signs that he should stop as he slowly pushed one digit inside Kakarotto's body. The younger man's hands came up and he wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, pulling him down on top of him. Vegeta couldn't stop his own moan from leaving his lips as his arousal strained against the confines of his pants. As much as he wanted to see to his own pleasure, he would not go that far with the other Saiyajin if he didn't have to.

Goku suddenly bucked his hips upward, and Vegeta took that as a sign to continue. He pressed a second finger inside the other's entrance and quickly followed with a third, pausing only when the younger man grunted in pain. He waited patiently for Goku to adjust to the invasion, and soon enough, he felt a gentle nip at his ear; a sign to continue.

The prince began to suck at Kakarotto's arched neck as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of his lover's body. Lover? Yes. Kakarotto was Vegeta's lover. He had intended him to become his mate before they were brought to this place, and he still intended for him to be when they left. When they were free Vegeta would take the time to properly court the younger Saiyajin before mating him. As far as he was concerned, this didn't count.

Several minutes passed by, and though Vegeta thought this manual stimulation might do the trick, Goku soon began to show signs that it was no longer enough. The prince was at a loss as to what to do next when the younger man's tail suddenly came up and wrapped tightly around his thigh.

His tail.

Vegeta slowly withdrew his fingers and shifted his weight to the side. He hooked one arm beneath Goku's knee and lifted that leg out and to the side in order to make room for his tail to move in between their bodies. The prince circled the tip of his chestnut tail around the younger Saiyajin's entrance, and his partner squirmed and licked at his neck in response. Encouraged by the positive reaction, Vegeta slowly eased the now slick appendage inside the tight ring of muscle. The girth of his tail exceeded that of his fingers, and Goku tensed below him and tightened his grip on the older man as he was stretched wider than before. It wasn't long, however, before his pained grunts turned into a steady rumbling purr.

Vegeta thrust his hips against the younger man's in time with the movement of his tail, and their bodies rocked together in a steady tempo of pleasure. He not only moved his tail in and out of Goku's body, but he also twirled the furry tip around, stroking him from the inside and setting his nerve endings ablaze. The other Saiyajin arched and squirmed beneath him, and his hands clutched at anything they could reach.

The older man licked his lips as his own body screamed for release, and he thrust his tail inside his lover a little further than he had before, electing a sharp yelp from the other Saiyajin. Vegeta paused, thinking he might have hurt him, but Goku rocked his hips up hard to repeat the movement a moment later, and it became clear that the prince had found his pleasure spot. With an almost wicked grin Vegeta set a new pace, continually thrusting and stroking with this tail while grinding their hips together in a gradually increasing rhythm.

It wasn't long after that when Goku's body arched like a bow and he nearly howled with pleasure as he reached his climax. The sight alone was enough to make the prince reach his own completion, but he forced himself to remain under control. He wouldn't allow himself the pleasure after forcing this on the younger man.

Vegeta felt the other Saiyajin go limp beneath him, and he bit his lip as he slowly eased his tail out of Goku's body. He used the sheets to clean up the now sleeping man before he tossed them aside and retrieved the white pants he'd discarded earlier. After redressing the younger Saiyajin and securing the sash around his slim waist, Vegeta retreated to the bathroom to compose himself as he struggled to deal with the sudden wave of guilt that washed over him.


	17. Chapter 17

''This can't be right.''

Bulma looked out of her driver's side window as she steered the large hover van in a circle. According to the radar that was tracking the signal from Vegeta's cell phone, this was the general area they needed to search. However, the terrain below was a frozen wasteland filled with nothing but snow and ice for as far as the eye could see.

Trunks scanned the white landscape below and his frown deepened. ''No way. There's no way a lab is down there somewhere.''

The blue haired woman shook her head and began to descend. ''I know it seems strange, but this is where the signal is coming from. Goku and Vegeta are within twenty-five miles of this spot.''

Gohan, who had ditched his usual suit and tie for his old training gi, didn't seem convinced. He had his own suspicions about why they were tracking the signal to a place like this, though he wasn't sure he wanted to voice his thoughts out loud. Fortunately for him, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, Piccolo was more than willing to speak up.

''Are you sure they didn't just kill Vegeta and dump the body out here?''

Silence settled over the cabin until Trunks once again spoke; this time with a little anger in his voice. ''That's ridiculous! My father can't be killed by a bunch of humans! I can't believe you'd think so little of his skills as a warrior, Piccolo!''

The Namekian merely shrugged and continued to look out the window as the aircraft they all rode in finally landed in the deep snow. Regardless of whether or not the demi-Saiyajin wanted to believe it, they still needed to consider that scenario as a strong possibility. These humans had already proven themselves a worthy and capable opponent when it came to handling Saiyajins.

Once the vehicle was on the ground Bulma cut off the engine and stood up. She'd gathered Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo together for this particular mission. She didn't feel the need to bring Yamcha, Tien, or Krillin along. None of them knew of what Goku had gone through, and she doubted the Saiyajin wanted that to change. Instead she'd opted to keep the rescue party as small as possible and she limited it to family and, in Piccolo's case, close friends.

''Alright. I'm getting a temperature reading of 40 below zero out there, so everyone limit your search time to no more than twenty minutes at a time. I want you all to return here to warm up and get progress reports from the others. If you find something, don't go in alone. Come back here and wait for the rest of us.''

Goten frowned and folded his arms. ''Only twenty minutes at a time? But it'll take forever to find them that way! Our ki should keep us warm enough...''

Bulma shook her head. ''No! Saiyajins or not, you were not made to withstand these kind of temperatures, with or without your ki to warm you. Goku fought an enemy in conditions like this years ago, and he even said he had trouble gathering his ki and focusing when he was so cold. It's very easy to get hypothermia in these conditions, so I BETTER see each one of you every twenty minutes.''

Low mumbles filled the cabin as the younger men mumbled under their breath, but they all reluctantly agreed to the rule; except for Piccolo.

''I can control my body temperature. There's no reason for me to stop until I find them.''

Sharp blue eyes snapped to the Namekians' suddenly tense form. ''I don't care about your alien abilities! I said every twenty minutes, and that means you too, mister!''

Piccolo lowered his eyes away from the woman's fiery gaze and mumbled a low ''yes ma'am'' under his breath.

Bulma snorted and pointed to a storage area behind the group. ''Ok, everyone grab a coat before you go; along with gloves and a hat.''

Again Piccolo tried to resist, but another death glare from the blue haired woman had him scurrying to grab the extra clothes.

-

It had been almost an hour since Vegeta had violated his fellow Saiyajin, and his guilt continued to build by the minute. He kept telling himself that he'd done the right thing. He needed to satiate Kakarotto's body in order for him to fight the drug induced heat without causing some serious damage, but the little voice in his head told him he'd enjoyed touching the younger man far too much for it to have been a 'selfless' act of preservation.

Goku had remained unconscious after he'd fallen asleep, but he was obviously still in a great amount of discomfort. His body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his muscles were tense. A low moan or whimper would occasionally escape his lips just before he'd flip himself over and curl into a tighter ball than he'd previously been in. His breathing remained erratic and uneven.

Vegeta sighed as he removed the now warm towels from Goku's forehead and arms and returned to the bathroom to soak them in cold water. The younger Saiyajin's temperature, though at a safer level than when he'd first been drugged, was still too high. The prince had been covering the other man's exposed flesh with cold towels periodically ever since in order to prevent the heat from building to unmanageable levels again. He didn't want to have to force himself on Goku a second time if it wasn't necessary.

Vegeta had just finished placing the freshly cooled towels on his cell-mate's heated skin when some movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He growled when he identified the approaching humans as Dr. Villa and some of his assistants.

The always smiling man walked up to the intercom system and pressed the button.

''I take it everything went according to plan?''

The prince placed himself between the door and the bed that held the other Saiyajin. ''Fuck off!''

Dr. Villa tsked and pretended to look hurt. ''Now there's no reason for that kind of language, Vegeta. I thought you'd be happy to continue your race. However, I must ask that you stand aside for a few moments so we can complete a short examination on Goku.''

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as several more heavily armed body guards appeared behind the doctor. ''What do you need to examine him for?!''

''I just need to make sure you... Well, you know. In order to impregnate him, there needs to be a certain transfer of liquids from you to him.'' The man stopped and laughed at that. ''Since you blocked the camera's view, I need to insure that this transfer was made.''

The fur on Vegeta's tail stood on end and he backed up a couple of steps as the glass door that held them prisoner suddenly slid open. There had been no 'transfer', and if they found that out, there was no telling what the crazy bastards would do. The prince had no intention of impregnating Goku; at least not while there were held here as lab rats.

Vegeta crouched down into a defensive stance as the body guards slowly approached him, weapons drawn and ready. It seemed they had both tranquilizer guns and tasers, neither of which he cared to have used on him.

''Back off! What's the rush anyway?! Kakarotto isn't even awake yet!''

Dr. Villa smiled from behind the safety of his guards. ''It's easier to find evidence of your mating if I examine him now. There's no need for him to be conscious.''

Vegeta cursed as one of the guards tried to get between him and Goku, and he dropped to the ground and swept his leg out, knocking the man off his feet. He immediately rolled to the side in order to avoid getting zapped by a taser, but the move only left him further away from the other Saiyajin he was trying to protect. The armed men quickly took advantage of this and rushed forward, encircling Vegeta and leaving him backed into a corner. Many of the humans were left with bruises and scrapes before they were finally able to subdue the violently thrashing Saiyajin with a heavy jolt of electricity.

Vegeta hissed as his body convulsed, and he was paralyzed only long enough for one of the guards to shove him back against the wall and pin him there by placing his forearm against his throat. The others all aimed their weapons at him, sending a clear message that if he moved, he'd be in some serious pain.

Dr. Villa moved forward and approached the bed with some other scientists once he was given the 'ok' by his guards. ''Hm. It would appear the dominant Saiyajin in a mated couple is extremely protective of his submissive, even at the expense of his own well-being. Take note of that.'' he said to one of his partners.

The man reached out and pressed his hand to Goku's forehead a moment later before pulling out a syringe and injecting another foreign substance into the Saiyajin's blood stream.

''What was that?!'' Vegeta snapped.

''Just an antidote to the aphrodisiac. No need to stress his body more than is necessary.''

The men gathered around the prone Saiyajin waited a few moments, and sure enough, the fever that had been plaguing Goku broke and his body stopped trembling. His breathing returned to normal, and a moment later, black eyes slowly blinked open. It was obvious Goku was disoriented at first, but when he focused on Dr. Villa, the younger man quickly sat up and shoved himself away from the scientist until the wall brought him to a stop.

A chuckle. ''No need to be frightened. We only need to check to make sure you were properly mated.''

Though his face turned beat red at the implications, black eyes narrowed as the three scientists reached out for him, and Goku growled lowly as his tail thrashed around his legs. He kicked away one hand that got too close to him and attempted to bite another.

Dr. Villa sighed and looked back at the group of guards that were still detaining Vegeta.

''I need one of you to restrain him.''

With a nod, one of the armed men broke away from the pack. He placed his weapon in its holster around his waist and placed a knee on the bed in order to lean close enough to grab the hissing Saiyajin.

Goku snarled and squirmed when the large man managed to grab hold of his ankle and dragged him across the mattress, promptly flipping him onto his stomach and twisting his arms behind his back as he bent him over the side of the bed. The Saiyajin's growl was cut short as the air was forced from his lungs due to the force and amount of weight the guard used to press him down, and he had no choice but to still himself in order to prevent dislocating a shoulder.

''Good. Keep him there.''

Goku turned his head to the side in order to clear his airway, and his eyes widened when he just barely caught a flurry of movement behind him. When he felt hands suddenly tugging at his pants, the Saiyajin lashed out with his tail, striking whoever was touching him across both arms. The force behind the blow was the same as that of a whip, and the pained shout and smell of fresh blood confirmed that.

Unfortunately, it had been an assistant and not Dr. Villa who had taken the hit.  
''Damn it! I'm going to need stitches!''

Dr. Villa was heard sighing. ''Go off to the medical ward then. Dr. Levern, please secure his tail. I'll check him myself.''

Goku tried to keep his tail moving in order to avoid having it captured, but since he couldn't see the men behind him, the appendage was soon quickly grabbed in a tight fist. A sharp cry left his lips as pain laced down his spine, and Goku was sure he could hear Vegeta shouting something in the background, but he wasn't sure. His senses were becoming hazy and he was only vaguely aware when his pants were pushed down and he was invaded by a probing digit. The young Saiyajin tried to squirm away from the uncomfortable feeling, but he was only pressed more heavily into the mattress, making it even harder to breathe.

A moment later his pants were pulled back up and his tail was released, but he remained pinned down by the guard. His hearing quickly came back as sharp as ever, and he could hear Dr. Villa talking to someone.

''You didn't mate with him. That aphrodisiac should have left you unable to control your urges.''

Goku could hear Vegeta snort in response. ''Fool! I'm not some animal who can't control their 'urges', so just forget about your little experiment!''

Though he couldn't see it, Goku could tell the smile had finally left Dr. Villa's face based on the way his voice dropped an octave. ''Very well then. Perhaps you'll change your mind, but in the meantime, there are other tests I can run.''

This made Vegeta pause. ''Like?''

The smile returned to Villa's voice. ''Like whether or not a human male can impregnate a Saiyajin male. I already know a human female can carry a Saiyajin male's child, so I'm confidant Goku can do the same.''

''WHAT?! You wouldn't dare!''

Goku was vaguely aware of the sounds of a struggle and muffled curses somewhere behind him, but his mind was focused on other things. His blood had run cold at Dr. Villa's words and his heart had begun to pound in his chest. It had been one thing when it had been Vegeta, but to have some random man rape him... He'd rather die!

Apparently the scuffle with Vegeta had gotten out of control, because the guard that had been holding Goku down suddenly released him and rushed to join the others in their attempt to subdue the Saiyajin prince. He pushed himself up off the mattress, wincing at the soreness in his arms at being held in the same uncomfortable position for so long. His eyes darted to the cell door, but it had been closed and locked to prevent them from escaping. The younger Saiyajin's gaze settled on the group of guards currently wrestling with Vegeta, and based on the bloody wounds he saw, the older man was holding his own... but not for long.

Goku raced over to the bathroom and, without thinking, smashed his fist into the mirror there. The delicate material shattered and fell to the tile floor in pieces. Ignoring the gash across his knuckles, the Saiyajin scooped up the larger pieces of glass, barely noticing that he was cutting up his hands in the process.

Once he had what he needed, Goku turned back into the room, picked a target, and hurled a piece of the jagged mirror into the dog pile. The shard sliced into one of the guards like a knife through butter, and the man howled in pain and desperately attempted to pull the sharp object from where it had imbedded itself in his back.

Goku continued this process until the men were no longer focused on the now severally beaten Vegeta, but him. In less than a minute he'd managed to wound four of the six guards rather severely, having aimed for places he knew could cause permanent damage. The remaining men abandoned their fight with the Saiyajin prince and began to advance on him instead.

Goku looked down at the only remaining shard in his hand, and he looked around the room for Dr. Villa. If he wanted to kill anyone, it was that man. Unfortunately, the scientist had retreated to the safety of the lab during all the confusion, and he was now safe behind the glass wall. The Saiyajin's eyes darted back to the two men in front of him, and just before they grabbed him, he raised the sharp piece of glass to his own throat.

''STOP!'' Dr. Villa shouted through the intercom.

Everyone still moving in the cell froze.

Goku took a step back and gripped his weapon in both trembling hands, hardly even aware that blood was flowing freely from his wounds and dripping onto the floor. He wanted so badly to just slit his own throat, partly to spite Dr. Villa, and partly to escape from this hell; but when his eyes met Vegeta's wide ones, he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave the older man here alone to suffer the way he had for so many years. He'd come here to save him, after all.

The prince slowly sat up from the floor, raising a hand toward the younger man in an attempt to calm him. ''Kakarotto, don't do that.''

Goku grit his teeth as hot tears filled his eyes and he tightened his grip on the shard he held against his throat, digging the jagged edges deeper into his palms. It would be so easy!

Vegeta stood and began to slowly move toward the other Saiyajin, ignoring his own wounds and the pain that went along with them. His eyes hardened a bit when he saw a drop of blood form on the other's throat where the piece of glass rested. ''Don't you dare let these bastards win, Kakarotto! Suicide is the coward's way out! Think of your family! What the fuck am I supposed to tell them when they come for us and find out you're dead?!''

Goku focused his watery gaze on Vegeta and he began to tremble as he struggled with his decision. Part of him screamed to take the easy way out, to free himself; but a louder part shouted at him to hang on longer and wait for his family to find them, and to stay with Vegeta.

With an agonized cry the younger Saiyajin threw his weapon away, leaving it to shatter against the cell's glass wall. His knees finally gave way, but Vegeta caught him before he could collapse and they both slid to the floor together. The prince finally exhaled his held breath and buried his face in Goku's hair as he held him tightly against his chest.

''Baka...''


	18. Chapter 18

Goku watched with a miserable expression on his face as one of the many doctors in the lab wrapped his hands in bandages. He hadn't realized how badly he'd injured himself during his earlier stunt, but several of his wounds had required stitches. The Saiyajin hadn't been happy about having a needle threaded through his skin, and it had taken three people to hold him down, but it was over now.

Vegeta's injuries had been more numerous, but not as serious. The older man had refused any medical attention for himself, but had insisted that Goku get assistance when he'd seen the bloody cuts that marred his hands and lower arms. The younger Saiyajin had been a little resentful, but he understood the need in the long run.

Now Goku was more concerned about what would happen next. He knew what Dr. Villa had planned, but he wasn't sure if it was merely an empty threat to spur Vegeta into cooperating, or if he'd been serious about letting a human male 'breed' with him. The very thought sent chills down his spine.

''Alright,'' the grey-haired man in front of him said as he secured the last of the bandages. ''No more fighting and use your hands a little as possible in the next week to insure you don't tear the stitches.''

Goku frowned when the man moved aside and two guards approached instead. He slid off the exam table when they gestured for him to do so and he followed along quietly when he was directed out of the room. The younger Saiyajin had been expecting to return to his cell, so he was confused when instead he was taken to another exam room.

''Sit there.'' one of the guards said as he pointed to the bed that sat in the middle of the small space. Goku watched as the two men exited through the door, leaving him alone. With a shrug, the Saiyajin bypassed the bed and instead began to shift through the drawers built into the counter on the back wall. He winced as he gripped the handles with his sore hands and pushed aside useless objects such as cotton and wooden tongue depressors. He was hoping to find more weapons he could sneak back into his cell, but he wasn't having any luck.

''We've already removed anything potentially dangerous in your hands. You're wasting your time.''

Goku sucked in a breath and spun around in surprise. He hadn't even heard Dr. Villa or the two male nurses that accompanied him enter.

Villa smiled and patted the bed. ''Let's make this nice and easy, ok? No fighting. Now come have a seat.''

The Saiyajin eyed the man suspiciously as his tail thrashed back and forth behind him like a snake waiting to strike. The black fur stood on end, making his uneasy mood obvious. Goku's eyes moved between the three men as he slowly moved toward the bed and sat on the edge. It would be easier to just cooperate at the moment rather than fight a losing battle.

''Ahh, there's a good boy.''

Goku wrinkled his nose at being crooned at like a dog. The stupid man always did that to him and he was more than tired of it.

Dr. Villa moved forward and placed his hands on either side of Goku, grinning when the younger man obviously tensed. ''So Vegeta didn't breed with you. That's a shame, isn't it? I must admit, I was baffled at first as to why an alpha male would refuse a seemingly prime choice mate... But then I thought, well, perhaps he sensed something was wrong with you.''

Goku's expression became one of confusion, and he tilted his head to the side slightly as he thought about that. There was nothing wrong with him, was there? Vegeta just hadn't wanted to get him pregnant.

Dr. Villa hid a smile when he saw the conflicting thoughts cross over the other's face. ''Yes, you know, some animals can sense weakness or illness in a potential mate and they will reject them because of it. Sometimes an alpha simply feels that the submissive isn't worthy of carrying their genes. I understand Vegeta descends from royalty, while you were only considered a third class among your people. Though Vegeta seems protective of you, I feel he's rejected you as a potential mate due to your polluted blood.''

Goku flinched at the stinging words. Though he tried not to let it bother him, the older Saiyajin had always gone out of his way to express his distaste for his ancestry. Vegeta loved to call him a 'third class baka' and a 'low level soldier', and the pure disgust Goku had heard in his voice and seen in his eyes all those years had taken its' toll. He may have just laughed it off at the time, but the man's words had hurt.

Dr. Villa's eyes danced with mischief as he watched the Saiyajin's shoulders visibly slump and his tail still and droop behind him. Yes, this was working perfectly.

''You seem upset. I was under the impression that you did not want to mate with Vegeta. Was I wrong?''

Goku could feel his face burning red as he ducked his head in order to hide his eyes from the other. He was confused. He'd never really thought about a more intimate relationship with the prince until recently, during the two months they'd spent together prior to his recapture. There had been moments when Goku found himself seeking the older Saiyajin out for his company and sometimes even his touch. He'd become increasingly drawn to Vegeta, and found that he had even begun to develop stronger feelings for him. And even today while he'd been drugged and the older man had helped him through his heat, he'd wanted it; and not simply because of the drug's effects.

But now there was a chance Vegeta had rejected the thought of having him carry his child? Was he really so disgusted by him? The very thought of this being true sent a wave of despair so intense through Goku he thought he might burst into tears.

Dr. Villa hummed as if he'd discovered a huge secret. ''So you do want to mate with him, hm? Well, what if I told you I'd give you one more opportunity before I attempt to breed you with a human?''

Goku looked up at the smiling man. He didn't trust him at all, but he was curious as to what he was getting at.

''I'll give you more time with Vegeta. No drugs this time, just you and him. If you'd rather mate with him than a human, then you have until tomorrow morning to entice him into impregnating you. If you fail, my plans continue without Vegeta.''

Dr. Villa nodded to the two male nurses who had stood quietly in the background up until this point. ''Men, take him back to his cell.''

-

Bulma's brow furrowed as she marked off another piece of the map she'd brought with her. Each time the boys returned with their progress reports, she'd X off the places they'd checked in order to narrow down their search.

Unfortunately, their progress was slow, and as night to approached the temperature was dropping and the wind was picking up. It looked like a blizzard might be moving in, and that was bad news. If the lab was here, the entrance could be covered under several feet of snow if a storm were to hit, concealing its' location from their eyes. Bulma had given everyone a device that detected metal in order to help with the search, but she wasn't sure if her invention would function properly in such frigid conditions.

The blue-haired woman gasped as the door suddenly flew open and a freezing blast of wind hit her. Gohan and Trunks rushed inside a second later and slammed the door shut as they shook off the snow that had accumulated on their clothes. Nineteen minutes had already passed since their last visit.

''Any luck?'' she asked hopefully.

Gohan shook his head as he rubbed his frozen hands together. ''No. The weather is getting worse and we're losing sunlight. It might be wise to call it off for tonight and begin again tomorrow.''

Trunks, who was a little less rational than his older friend, rejected the proposal. ''No way! I'm not stopping until I find them!''

The older demi-Saiyajin rolled his eyes. ''Don't be hasty, Trunks. If you stay out all night you're likely to miss things as you become more fatigued. How would you feel if Bulma marked off a spot you'd checked and you'd missed the lab? We'd never find them then.''

Trunks looked as if he were ready to argue some more, but the door behind them was once again flung open and another blast of icy wind blew into the vehicle, along with Goten and Piccolo.

The Namekian's skin was taking on a more bluish hue than green, while Goten had turned bright red from the stinging air.

Bulma looked at them for some news, but she sighed when they both shook their heads. They'd found nothing.

''Alright. Gohan and I were just discussing calling off the search until morning. The weather is just getting too bad out there. You won't be able to see a thing once the sun sets.''

As predicted, Goten opened his mouth to argue, but Trunks cut him off before he could begin. ''Don't bother. We're outnumbered.''

-

After he was brought back to the cell Goku stood by the table and stared at the floor, feeling rather awkward in Vegeta's presence. The older man had been lying on the bed when he'd entered, but he'd sat up as soon as he'd seen him.

The prince raised an eyebrow at the other's strange behavior. ''Kakarotto? Did they hurt you?''

Goku forced a smile as he looked up and shook his head. A blush had settled onto his cheeks when he made eye contact with the other Saiyajin.

Vegeta was no less baffled, and he soon found himself becoming angry. ''What the hell is there to smile about, idiot?! You're about to get fucked by some human! Are you happy about carrying his bastard child?!''

The smile immediately fell from Goku's lips and he felt his heart constrict at the harsh words, but that feeling was quickly replaced by a sense of rage. Angry tears filled his eyes as he balled his hands into fists and stormed over to the other man. Vegeta hadn't been looking at him, so he was unprepared for the fist that smashed him across the face. He was knocked backward into the bed from the impact, and he grunted as Goku pounced on top of him and began to pummel him.

The prince had been in shock from the sudden attack, but the sight of red blood staining through the other Saiyajin's bandaged hands snapped him out of his stupor, and he quickly caught Goku's wrists.

''Kakarotto, stop! You're only hurting yourself, baka!''

The younger man struggled to pull his arms free, but he snorted upon observing the fresh flow of blood that trickled from Vegeta's nose. He was hurting more than himself it seemed.

The prince kept his firm hold on Goku until the younger Saiyajin stopped fighting him. He watched as the man on top of him finally went limp in his grasp and settled more firmly on top of him. The other's chest visibly contracted with each deep breath he took through his mouth and his hands remained balled into tight fists.

Vegeta loosened his grip a little and sat up, causing Goku to slide off his stomach and into his lap instead. Large dark eyes had focused on the sheets below him and the prince found himself unable to read the other man's expression.

The prince was just about to question Goku about his actions when the younger man suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to his own. Vegeta sharply inhaled through his nose and lost his grip on the other Saiyajin's wrists in his surprise. Goku quickly took advantage of the situation and wrapped his arms tightly around the prince's neck as he deepened the kiss. He leaned forward in order to push the other man into his back again. His tail waved back and forth in the air when Vegeta didn't resist, but his excitement didn't last long.

The older man suddenly growled and wrapped his hands around Goku's biceps, tearing the younger man back and away from himself. He held the flushed Saiyajin at an arm's length and took a couple deep breaths in order to compose himself before he continued.

''What the hell was that?! Did they drug you again?''

Goku glared down at the older man before shaking his head no and he tried unsuccessfully to squirm out of the prince's hold.

Vegeta studied the other carefully before determining that he wasn't under the influence of any drugs. His eyes weren't clouded and hazy as they had been before and he wasn't breaking out in a cold sweat. The prince pushed himself up and gently pushed the younger Saiyajin off of him. He caught a brief flicker of panic on the other's face before it was replaced with what looked like frustration.

Goku quickly composed himself after being rejected by the older man again and continued his attempts to win over the prince. He would prove he was good enough to carry his child! He refused to allow another man to touch him!

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly when Goku shot him an angry look and growled, but rather than attack him again, the younger Saiyajin untied the sash around his waist and shrugged off his shirt. With the clothing out of the way, Kakarotto's scent became much stronger, and Vegeta could feel his nostrils flare as that sweet scent swept over him, stirring something primal inside of him.

He snorted to clear his senses. ''Kakarotto! Stop thi-omph!''

Goku pounced before Vegeta could finish his sentence, and the prince once again found himself beneath a now purring Saiyajin. The younger man almost desperately licked and nipped his way down the other's neck and he ran his hands across the clothed body below his own. He could smell Vegeta's arousal, and he was sure that if he stimulated him enough, he could get the prince to mate with him. Before he could get any further, however, he found himself roughly shoved back and he tumbled to the floor.

Goku sat there wide-eyed and bewildered for only a moment before raising his gaze to the other Saiyajin still on the bed. He almost wished he hadn't when he met those fiery eyes though, and his own eyes filled with tears when it became apparent that Vegeta really did NOT want him. He looked too angry with him at the moment, and now he wished he hadn't pushed so hard.

Vegeta stared down at the other Saiyajin on the floor, furious at whoever had put Kakarotto up to this. Obviously there had been some sort of threat or the younger man would have never been so forceful. No, he wanted Kakarotto of his own free will, not as a result of a proposition or threat.

The prince's frown deepened when black eyes full of unshed tears rose to meet his own, and he couldn't help but wonder why the younger Saiyajin's body language looked so defeated. He would have thought Goku would have been relieved he'd pushed him away, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Vegeta watched as the other's breath hitched before he pulled himself up off the floor and trudged across the room to the table there. Goku quietly sat down in the chair facing away from him and buried his face in his folded arms. The prince watched as the younger man's shoulders shuddered every few moments, and his eyes widened when he realized the other was actually crying.

Vegeta quickly stood and crossed the room. He hesitated for only a moment before he placed his hand on the other's back. ''Kakarotto?''

Goku immediately jerked forward in order to shrug the hand off his back and he lifted his head and turned just enough to glare over his shoulder at the other Saiyajin. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to beat the older man into a pulp for thinking he was so much better than he was, but the second he saw Vegeta's confused expression, he felt his anger melt away.

''Kakarotto, I don't understand.''

Goku hesitated before he slowly reached forward and took the older man's hand. He pressed Vegeta palm to his stomach and looked up at him with a hopeful expression.

''You WANT me to impregnate you?''

Though a blush spread over his cheeks at the question, Goku nodded, tightening his grip on the other Saiyajin's hand. Vegeta seemed to ponder something for a moment before he knelt on the floor beside the still seated man.

''I know it's either me or a human, but do you really want this, Kakarotto. I mean, really want this?''

The younger Saiyajin knew the prince was asking him a much more meaningful question with a much simpler question; and though he wouldn't have wanted this so soon if left to his own devices, he felt deep down that eventually, yes, he would want to be with Vegeta in this way.

He smiled and nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

''Dr. Villa, we have a problem.''

The man in question sighed as he set down his clipboard and turned to regard the one who addressed him. It was a member of his cleaning crew, and he held a small black chip in the palm of his hand.

''What is it?''

''I'm not sure. We found it among the broken pieces of mirror when we were cleaning up the Saiyajin's cell.''

Dr. Villa set down his paperwork and took the small device from the other man. He brought it closer to his face in order to study the details of the chip, and his eyes widened when it dawned on him what he was looking at.

''Yes... we have a problem indeed...''

-

''Kakarotto, what's the rush? We don't need to do this right now!''

Goku nearly pulled at his hair in frustration. He didn't know how to make Vegeta understand that they only had until tomorrow morning to 'get on with it', and it was already getting late. The older man seemed content to take his time with the process, claiming that they both needed to sleep on it before making any rash decisions.

And so, in an attempt to get his point across, Goku continued to molest Vegeta.

The prince raised an eyebrow as the flustered Saiyajin next to him once again tossed aside the covers he'd draped over himself and began to tug at his clothes. My, he was eager.

Vegeta growled and grabbed the others' wrists, and he quickly flipped them over and pinned the younger man to the bed. ''Kakarotto, would you relax!?''

Goku shrank back a bit at the prince's clipped tone. He didn't want to rush this anymore than Vegeta did, but their time was running short. This was his last opportunity and he'd be damned if he was going to let it slip away.

Before he could make another move, however, they were interrupted.

''So sorry to barge in like this...''

The two Saiyajins turned and looked toward the door. Dr. Villa stood there with several more men around him, and he didn't seem concerned for his safety when he opened the cell door and walked inside.

Vegeta rolled off of Goku and placed himself between his future mate and any potential danger.

''Does this look familiar to either of you?''

The prince cursed under his breath when Dr. Villa held out the tracking device he'd hidden in the bathroom. It must have ended up on the floor with the rest of the mirror when Kakarotto smashed his fist through it. Black eyes shot to the side to glance at the younger Saiyajin responsible, and Goku visibly swallowed when he realized he'd just made things very complicated.

Dr. Villa's lips turned downward in a frown. ''I see. So at this point it's safe to assume there's a rescue party heading to our current location even as we speak. Frankly I'm surprised they haven't already gotten here, though the weather is deteriorating quite rapidly. They've probably been stalled.''

The man seemed to mumble to himself under his breath for a moment, seemingly working out his next move. His hard eyes then shot up and focused on Goku. ''As inconvenient as this is, I have no choice but to move to another location. I've already prepared a vehicle and packed up my most important and valuable items... save for you two.''

That was when the sound of rattling chains caught their attention, and both Saiyajins focused on the men behind Villa. There were six altogether, and two held heavy shackles connected by chains.

Dr. Villa could easily see the rebellion in Vegeta's eyes, and he lowered his voice an octave before speaking. ''There are currently four weapons trained on the two of you this very second. Each can deliver enough electricity to render you unconscious in seconds. Cooperate and spar yourselves undue pain, or don't and suffer.''

To emphasize this fact, the remaining four guards steadied the weapons they held.

Vegeta, as stubborn as he was, had already begun to prepare himself for a fight, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He glanced to his side to look at Goku, and the younger Saiyajin was frowning at him and shaking his head. Apparently he was willing to go quietly and he wished for the prince to do the same.

Vegeta first reaction was anger. Why cooperate like a couple of well-trained dogs?! Chances were he would end up unconscious and in shackles anyway, but at least he could piss some people off; maybe even draw a little blood.

However, then the more rational part of his mind kicked in. Something in Goku's eyes told him there was a reason behind his decision and that he should just play along.

Vegeta grit his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides before he forced himself to relax. ''Damn you, Kakarotto...''

He only received a smile in return.

-

Holy fuck, it was cold!

This phrase kept repeating itself in Vegeta's head as he shifted uncomfortably within the confines of what Dr. Villa called a 'transporter device.' It was a fucking cage! Both he and Kakarotto had their wrists and ankles shackled, had been blindfolded, and then had been placed in two different barred cages, which had then been loaded into what felt like a hover vehicle.

Despite the heat that pumped in from the vehicles' engine, the friged temperatures outside still seeped inside. The sound of the icy wind that raged outside could be clearly heard, and based on the violent rocking of the van, they were driving through a blizzard. The cold metal bars that surrounded him only grew colder by the second, and the thin blanket that had been placed on the floor of the cage did little to prevent the chill from reaching his bones.

And if this weren't annoying enough, someone was whistling some nameless tune and it was driving him insane! Vegeta whipped his head to the side in an attempt to pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

''Kakarotto, are you doing that?''

The whistling stopped and a low ''Mm'' was his reply before Goku resumed with his annoying behavior. The prince knew shouting at him to stop would do nothing, so he only banged his head back against the metal bars in an attempt to knock himself out.

-

Though their search had been called off for the night, the Saiyajin's search team found it impossible to sleep. The cold wasn't really the reason behind the groups' insomnia, however, their worry was.

They all lay awake staring at the ceiling and listening to the howl of the wind outside. No one had spoken a word in hours, but Piccolo finally broke the silence with a growl.

Heads turned toward the Namekian as he lowered himself to the floor from where he'd been hovering. His ears visibly twitched as he grit his teeth.

Gohan sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. ''What's wrong?''

''Someone's whistling!'' the green man growled. Everyone knew high-pitched noises like that irritated a Namekians' sensitive ears.

One by one everyone stirred from their lethargic doze, and they all sat silently and strained their ears.

''I don't hear anything...'' Bulma said after a few moments.

''Are you sure it's not the wind, Piccolo?'' Gohan asked, though when angry eyes turned to him, he wished he hadn't asked.

''I'm sure! It's the tune from that stupid 'I love Mr. Piccolo' song you made up when you were little!''

Both Goten and Trunks snickered when Gohan's face turned red, and Bulma hopped up from her spot and looked out the window. She squinted in an attempt to see through the blowing snow, and for a moment she thought she saw a flash of light.

''Is it getting louder?''

Piccolo snarled and raised his hands to cover his twitching ears. ''Yes!''

Bulma felt her heart pounding in her chest when a few moments later a set of headlights became visible in the distance. ''There! It's a van!''

-

Nearly an hour had passed since they'd first left the lab, and it seemed like just about everyone was at their wits end with Goku's whistling. Despite several threats of bodily harm from their captures, the Saiyajin continued on until a gag was finally shoved between his lips and tied at the base of his skull.

''Finally!''

Goku growled and turned his head toward Vegeta. Oh, how he wished he could bat the older man upside the head at the moment.

His thoughts were cut short when one of the men up front spoke for the first time since they began driving.

''What's that?''

''What's what?'' another asked.

''Those things up ahead. Are those birds or something?''

Dr. Villa spoke up next. ''Idiots! Those aren't bir-''

An instant later something powerful hit the van, and everyone inside was jarred and thrown to one side. Goku did his best to brace himself inside the cage, but he still hit the bars hard, forcing the air from his lungs. The muffled grunt to his left told him Vegeta wasn't fairing any better.

''Stop! You can't outrun them! Get your weapons!''

The two Saiyajin's listened to the sound of men scrambling around, and then they were hit with freezing wind when the van's sliding door was thrown open. Immediately afterward the air was filled with gunfire, screams, shouts, ki attacks, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

The roar of a jet engine faded in and out, and it became apparent that Dr. Villa had called in reinforcements to protect his 'precious cargo'. Several fighter jets had been miles above the storm tracking them in case of trouble.

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the vehicle they were still trapped inside, and Goku cried out when a sudden burst of heat threatened to burn his skin. The crackle of fire and the smell of smoke filled the cabin, and it became readily apparent that the van was either close to a fire, or on fire. Either way, they were in trouble.

''That one came from Trunks! Stupid boy!'' Vegeta shouted as he furiously kicked at the bars that held him prisoner. The sound of battle was soon drowned out by the roar of the flames that seemed to be spreading all around them, and the prince could hear the younger man beside him choking on the smoke.

As he began to sweat, the blindfold slipped away from his eyes and settled down around his neck, enabling Vegeta to finally see what was going on; and it was not good. The van itself was not what was on fire, but the downed jet just a few yards away was. They only had a few moments to get out before they'd be burned to ashes.

The older Saiyajin turned to Goku, and he was shocked to find that he'd somehow managed to partially free himself from his shackles. He winced when he noticed the other's bloody wrists, and he figured the other man had simply forced his hands out, tearing his skin and leaving what remained raw.

Goku reached up and tore away his blindfold and gag, and he too opened wide eyes to grasp their situation. Based on his expression, Vegeta figured he probably wished he hadn't looked.

Just then a figure appeared at the van's door, and a man dressed in what used to be a white coat scrambled inside. He was covered in blood and soot, and his eyes were wide with fear and adrenaline.

Goku soon recognized him as one of them men who had been kind to him over the years. Dr. Yoshima.

The middle aged man moved to the front of the van and threw aside folders full of paperwork, and after a moment of cursing he returned to the two Saiyajins and held up a set of keys.

''I can't let you two die this way. Your friends have been trying to get to you, but Villa's men are keeping them at bay.''

Vegeta just watched the man suspiciously as he stuck the key in his cages' lock and twisted it hard. The latched popped open a moment later and Yoshima quickly freed the prince from his shackles as well. He then turned and did the same for Goku before turning toward the open door. The flames had inched closer and it felt as if they'd all combust from the heat at any moment. Yoshima had even burned his hands on the metal cages when he'd unlocked them.

''Hurry!'' he shouted as he stumbled out of the van. Vegeta grabbed Goku's raw wrist and pulled him along as he too jumped out of the vehicle. They squinted against the bright flames as they ran around the van and away from the flaming wreckage. Gradually the heat began to fade away, and the two Saiyajins stumbled when they reached the point where the snow hadn't melted. The frozen crystals soon reached past their knees, and Goku pulled back against Vegeta's hold, stopping the older man from going any further.

''What?! Why are you stopping?''

Goku's eyes were wide as they focused on something in the air, and Vegeta raised his own black orbs to the sky. He gasped when he spotted what looked like a ball of fire racing toward them, but as it got closer, it became clear that it was another crashing jet.

The prince allowed himself to be pulled back in the direction they'd just come, and after a brief dash, shoved Goku into the snow and dove over top of him. The ground shook when the plane made impact somewhere behind them, and again the two Saiyajin's were overwhelmed by a burst of heat. This time, however, the snow that surrounded them helped lessen the blow.

Neither moved until the debris stopped falling from the sky. Several minutes passed, and then...

''Are we interrupting something?''

Vegeta and Goku poked their heads up out of the slush that now surrounded them. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo all stood a couple feet away. Most smiled down at them with the exception of the Namekian, who glared at Goku.

''If you EVER whistle that song again, I'll rip out your tongue.''


	20. Chapter 20

As the adrenaline that pumped through his body finally began to subside, the fridged temperature of the air around him began to take its' toll. Goku, still kneeling in the snow, shivered almost uncontrollably as a particularly strong gust of wind ruffled his hair and chilled him to the bone. His wet clothes did nothing to warm him, nor did the people arguing around him.

''Some rescue squad you all turned out to be!'' Vegeta shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the group in front of him. ''First you leave us to be burned alive and THEN you nearly drop a plane on our heads!''

Piccolo, who was still in a foul mood due to the abuse that had been inflicted upon his ears, growled and came nose to nose with the fuming prince. ''Shut it, short stack! If not for us you'd both still be a couple of lab rats! And speaking of botched rescue missions, what the hell did you think YOU were doing, huh?!''

Goku rolled his eyes as the two continued to shout over the wind, though he could hardly hear them over the chatter of his teeth. In fact, he'd become so focused on trying to warm himself up that he didn't even notice Trunks by his side until the demi-Saiyajin draped the coat he'd been wearing over his shoulders. He looked up at the younger man and smiled his thanks, and he received a nod in return.

Goku had just pulled himself to his feet when a sudden gun shot rang out. The Saiyajin jumped and squeezed his eyes shut in a natural reaction. Vegeta and Piccolo had fallen silent, and when he opened his eyes again, he was shocked to find Trunks' enclosed fist directly in front of his face. The demi-Saiyajin opened his palm a second later, revealing the still smoking bullet that would have otherwise pierced his skull had he not caught it.

There was a moment of stunned silence among the group before Vegeta managed to tear his wide eyes away from the younger man in favor of finding the person responsible for the attack.

''There!'' Gohan pointed to a figure in the distance just before it disappeared behind a snow bank, and Vegeta was the first to tear off after them. The rest were quick to follow, but Piccolo held up his arm as a sign to halt. All eyes turned to him in question.

''Let Vegeta take care of this.''

-

Despite still having his ki restrained by the bands around his wrists, Vegeta's anger and determination to catch Kakarotto's would-be killer granted him the speed he needed to close the distance between himself and his target.

The man he was chasing after had spotted him already, and his movements were becoming sloppy as panic and fatigue began to overtake him. This brought a smile to the prince's lips. Apparently he wasn't so tough when it came down to it.

With an added burst of speed Vegeta dove forward and tackled the man to the ground. Their momentum caused them to tumble down another snow bank, and the prince managed to pin the man below him as they slid to a stop. For the first time since he gave chase Vegeta was able to look him in the eye, and another wave of fury overtook him when he recognized that face.

Dr. Villa.

The scientist was covered in dirt, mud, and blood. His glasses were missing and his normally perfectly combed hair was unkept and sticking out in all directions. He panted heavily as he glared up at the Saiyajin who pinned him.

Vegeta snarled as he balled his fists into the man's shirt and roughly slammed him into the frozen ground. ''You fucker! You tried to kill Kakarotto!''

Dr. Villa laughed bitterly. ''No, I tried to kill you. Unfortunately, I'm not the best shot without my glasses.''

The prince violently slammed his fist into the other man's face. An audible 'crunch' was heard as his cheekbone fractured, and he spat blood into the snow. The scientist went to raise the gun he still clutched in his hand, but Vegeta easily knocked the weapon from his grasp.

''I'm going to make you suffer for what you put Kakarotto through. I won't give you the luxury of a quick death.''

For the first time fear flashed through Dr. Villa's eyes as the seriousness of his situation finally hit him, and he began to struggle to free himself from the Saiyajin's hold. Vegeta laughed at his pointless struggles as he grasped the man's flailing hand and slowly began to break each of his fingers, one by one. The screams that accompanied each snap of a bone sent chills of excitement down the prince's spine, and his tail waved back and forth behind him like a predator's would when they were particularly pleased with themselves.

It wasn't long before all ten fingers were broken and mangled. Dr. Villa drew gasping breathes through his blue lips, and Vegeta was able to pick up broken pieces of what sounded like a beg for mercy. Fire flashed in his eyes as he began to rain blow after blow down on the dying man.

''Bastard! How many times did Kakarotto beg for mercy?! Did you grant him that?! No! You continued to torture him for your own amusement, and I will do the same!''

Vegeta spat out curses as he pummeled Dr. Villa without mercy. The snow around them slowly turned pink as it became saturated with blood. Screams of pain became nothing more than strangled gurgles, and still the prince didn't think his suffering was enough. He wished he had access to his ki; then he could really show the man the meaning of pain.

Vegeta drew deep breaths in as he examined the mangled mess that used to be a human being. It was impossible to tell at this point if he was even conscious, let alone alive. However, the blood that continued to pump from his wounds was evidence enough that the man's heart still beat. The Saiyajin gathered the rest of his waning strength and fisted his hand in Dr. Villa's torn shirt, pulling him upright for the next round of pummeling.

However, before he could even draw back his fist, another shot rang out and a hole appeared almost directly between Dr. Villa's eyes. Blood and small bits of brain matter spattered in all directions. Vegeta's own eyes widened as the body he held became dead weight, and he looked over his shoulder as he dropped the bloody burden.

''Kakarotto?''

Goku stood several feet away, still pointing the smoking gun he held at Dr. Villa. The murderous expression on his face almost made Vegeta shiver, but in the blink of an eye, the cold expression was gone and replaced with one of relief. Goku lowered the gun to his side and smiled at the prince as the older man slowly trudged to his side.

''Well, I guess he was yours to kill anyway. Still, I could have drawn that out a little longer.''

The younger man shrugged and turned to begin back toward the group, who were waiting for them several yards away. Bulma had arrived with the van, and she waved at them through a window and motioned for them to hurry up.

As they closed the distance between them, Vegeta noticed that there was one extra body among the others. His eyes narrowed and a low growl left his throat. It was the man who had helped them escape from the cages. Still, he had been involved at the lab, and that couldn't go unpunished.

The prince paused when Goku placed a hand on his arm, and he turned to look at his fellow Saiyajin. The younger man shook his head and made a calming gesture to indicate that the man was no threat and was to be left alone.

Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms. ''For now. I want an explanation later though, and then I'll decide if he lives.''

Goku let out an exasperated sigh, but they'd reached the van by now, and he and Vegeta stepped inside behind the others who had already piled inside. The younger Saiyajin sighed as the warm air washed over him, and he threw himself down on the nearest chair as he felt the last of his energy drain away.

Bulma was at his side in an instant. ''Gohan, you drive us out of here while I check these guys out.''

The demi-Saiyajin nodded and took his place behind the wheel. Everyone else found a place to sit as the vehicle slowly began to drive back home.

Bulma looked down at the shivering man in front of her, and she frowned when she noticed that his clothes were literally dripping wet.

''We need to get you out of those clothes, Goku.'' The woman went to take off his coat, but the flash of metal caught her attention. Her blue eyes moved to the gun the Saiyajin still clutched in his hand.

''Goku... you can let go of that now...''

Black eyes opened and looked at the weapon he still held, and Bulma soon realized that he actually needed help putting it down. She carefully pried his fingers off of the handle until she was able to take the gun and set it aside, and she vigorously rubbed his nearly frozen hand between her own in an attempt to bring some warmth back into his flesh.

By the time she managed to get the blood flowing back into the appendage, Goku had fallen asleep. Bulma sighed and looked at Vegeta, who was trying his best not to show that he was just as cold as the other Saiyajin.

''I'm going to need your help.''

-

It took several hours to get back to Capsule Corp, but by the time they'd arrived, everyone had changed into dry clothes and were well on their way in the de-frosting process. The ki bands had also been removed, much to the prince's relief. However, Vegeta had been less than thrilled when Bulma had brought out a familiar orange and blue gi for Goku to change into. Apparently she'd come across a smaller sized one the younger man had worn when he was a teenager, and she thought it'd be the perfect thing to bring along. Frankly, the prince was eager to see the other Saiyajin out of it.

He himself had changed into a simple pair of black gi pants and a wife beater. The human they'd brought along, Dr. Yoshima, had been given a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Goku had remained asleep for the entire trip back the Capsule Corp, so the prince took the opportunity to drill the man about his involvement in the lab. Apparently Dr. Yoshima had been just as much a prisoner there as Goku had been. The man claimed that he'd been forced to work there, and had been banned from leaving the lab or even contacting anyone outside. He'd had no access to any phones or computers. Many of the other scientists had been in the same situation; all had been forced to work under Dr. Villa and his henchman. The man had been paranoid about information leaking about the Saiyajins, so once you were in, you were in forever.

Dr. Yoshima seemed genuine enough, but Vegeta refused to let him leave until Goku confirmed his story to be true. Until then, he'd be a  
'guest' at Capsule Corp.

-

It wasn't until several hours later, after the sun had gone down, that Goku had finally woken up. He confirmed Dr. Yoshima's story and the man was allowed to leave. The scientist apologized to the Saiyajin for everything before he departed, promising to never expose or speak of what had occurred over the years. Vegeta was hesitant to let him leave, but Goku insisted he be let go.

The prince only rolled his eyes and handed the younger man a senzu bean once the human was gone. ''Here. No reason to walk around looking like a crash test dummy.''

Goku grunted in agreement and popped the bean into his mouth. The wounds on his legs and hands instantly healed, as did all the bruises and scrapes he'd acquired out in the blizzard. He was also slightly surprised to feel his ki return to him. He'd gotten so used to having his energy drained during his confinement to the lab that he'd expected to have to start over again in his training like the last time. Dr. Villa had learned early on that a Saiyajin's ki increased each time he healed from an injury, so rather than keep restraints on him, the man had built a machine capable of literally draining the energy from his body. He was then able to convert the ki into usable energy to power his lab. Goku always found it ironic that the machines that they used to torment him were actually functioning on his own power.

Vegeta grinned as he watched the younger man's wounds heal, and he reached forward to begin unraveling the now useless bandages on the other's hands. ''That's better. Now you just look like a dummy.''

The prince chuckled at the low growl he got in response to his comment, and he wound his hand around Goku's wrist when the younger man tried to pull away. Their eyes met and all anger drained out of Goku when he saw the expression on the older Saiyajin's face. He could clearly see lust in those eyes, but if he looked hard enough, he could also see relief, happiness, amusement, and maybe even love.

That last one threw Goku off guard, and his tail lashed around behind him as he became nervous. Now that the pressure was off, the younger man wasn't sure he wanted to hop in bed with the prince; not so soon anyway. He was sure he had feelings for Vegeta, but he was still confused by it and he suddenly felt a certain obligation to the other Saiyajin. He didn't like that feeling because it was the same feeling he had with ChiChi. He didn't want to become trapped in a relationship he didn't want again.

Vegeta seemed to sense the conflict going on in Kakarotto's mind, and he placed his hands on the other's shoulders and gave him a small shake to break him out of his thoughts. He waited until Goku's eyes met his own again before speaking.

''Don't feel like you owe me anything, Kakarotto. I don't expect anything from you. If I haven't been clear about my intentions, then I will be now. I want you. I want you as a lover; as a mate. However, I will not force the issue on you. Just know that I can provide you with anything you need and want, and if I haven't proven it already, I'd do anything for you.''

Goku blinked owlishly as he absorbed the older man's words. The hands on his shoulders moved up to run through his hair before they left his person altogether, and the Saiyajin could only watch as Vegeta cast him one last look before turning and walking away. Goku watched him until he'd left the room, and he stumbled over to the couch and heavily collapsed on it as his knees went weak.

He had a lot to think about.


	21. Chapter 21

Goku thought for sure that everything would be fine now that Dr. Villa was dead. He'd wake up the next morning after their ordeal and resume the life he'd had with his family and friends before everything went awry...

But this was not the case.

The next morning Goku woke up with the worst cold he'd ever had. Bulma told him it was to be expected. After all, he'd been in freezing conditions without any ki to protect him from the elements, and now he was suffering the consequences. After bringing him extra blankets, a bottle of Aspirin, and some hot soup, Bulma officially declared the Saiyajin in quarantine and left him to recover on his own.

Goku had been napping all day long, but every now and then something would wake him up. At first he wasn't sure what it was; because by the time he became fully conscious the sound had stopped, but it happened again when he was awake, and Goku clearly identified the pitiful wail of Vegeta's voice drifting in from down the hall.

''Woooomaaaaaan! I'm dying!''

Bulma's voice could be heard approaching the older Saiyajin's bedroom, and Goku couldn't stop from laughing at her response. ''For the last time, you baby, you have a cold! I know you've never had one before, but it will go away on its' own!''

There was a loud sneeze followed by another anguished moan and muffled curses, then silence.

Goku thought the drama was over, and so he gathered his favorite pillows around himself and prepared to go back to sleep. Just as he began to drift off, however, his bedroom door swung open and it hit the wall with a loud smash. The young Saiyajin's eyes flew open and he quickly sat up in order to see who had so loudly entered his room, and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his lips at the scene that greeted him.

Vegeta stood just inside the door. The older man was shivering, even though he had a thick blanket wrapped around his body, and his hair was sticking out in all directions. Bloodshot eyes glared at him, even though the sniffling noises made him seem less than intimidating.

Vegeta pointed an accusing finger at Goku and spoke in a nasally and congested voice. ''You are responsible for this, Ka...Ka... -AAACHOOO-... Kakarotto!''

The younger Saiyajin sweat dropped at the pathetic picture in front of him, and he rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled. Bulma poked her head out from behind the prince and she smiled at him.

''I hope you don't mind, Goku, but I thought it would be easier if Vegeta just stayed in here with you until you were both well again. It'll save me some trips and maybe keep this baby quiet for awhile longer.''

Vegeta glared at the woman as she grabbed a handful of his blanket and pulled him into the room with it. ''Miserable onna. I'm not some child!''

''Well, you could have fooled me!'' Bulma pulled back the covers next to Goku and promptly shoved the Saiyajin onto the mattress. The older man squawked as he tumbled onto the bed, but he didn't have an opportunity to give the woman a verbal thrashing before she threw the blankets over him and moved back to the entryway.

''Alright, you two! Get some sleep and get well. I'll bring you more soup in another hour.''

With that Bulma closed the door and left them alone.

The two Saiyajins stared at the spot the woman had stood in awkward silence before they slowly turned their heads to look at each other. Goku was finally the one to break the silence by sneezing into a tissue he'd had fisted in his hand, and Vegeta arched back away from him as if afraid of being bitten.

''Argh! Disgusting! You look like death, Kakarotto!''

The younger Saiyajin glared at the prince before fishing out a handheld mirror from the bedside dresser. He held it up for Vegeta to see his reflection, and the older man recoiled at the sight of himself. His nose was just as red as his eyes, and his skin was pale and sickly looking. Not only that, but his hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes.

The older Saiyajin shoved the mirror away as a series of coughs racked his body, and after several minutes of hacking, he collapsed into the pillows surrounding him.

''Kill me now!''

Goku wrinkled up his nose as Vegeta wiped the back of his hand across his own runny nose, and the younger Saiyajin promptly tossed several tissues at his bed partner and scooted away from him. The prince laughed and propped himself up on one elbow so he was facing the other man, who had burrowed back into the blankets.

''What's the matter, Kakarotto? Don't you find me sexy right now? Come on, give me a kiss.''

Goku's gasp turned into a squeal when the older man tried to extract him from his cocoon of blankets, and he grabbed a pillow with his tail and prepared to beat the other Saiyajin off of him. Before he even began to swing, however, the 'attack' came to an end and a loud snore drifted through the room.

Goku cautiously poked his head out from under the sheets and looked at Vegeta, who had indeed fallen asleep and was currently drooling all over the place. The younger man carefully pushed him back onto his side of the bed, and his eyes caught sight of something that explained the prince's weird behavior. Sitting on the nightstand was a bottle of cough syrup.

-

A couple of days later and the two Saiyajins were still in quarantine. Their symptoms had ebbed a little, but they were still miserable and contagious.

Currently they were both sitting in the bathroom as they let the shower run at its' hottest temperature. The steam was helping their congestion and soothing some of their aches, but that didn't mean Vegeta didn't have reason to complain.

''This sucks!''

Goku sighed as he leaned on the side of the tub from his spot on the floor. He himself had stripped down to nothing but a towel around his waist, but the older man had opted to be completely, and shamelessly, nude. Since discovering the prince in all his glory, Goku had made sure to keep his own eyes adverted and focused on the tiled wall in front of him. Now he wasn't sure if Vegeta was complaining about being sick, or that he wouldn't look at him.

''I can't believe how long this is taking! I haven't trained in ages! AGES!'' The older man paused and sneezed. ''Not only that, but if that onna forces anymore soup down my throat I'm going to puke! ... Kakarotto, are you listening to me?!''

Goku moaned and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers in an attempt to help ease the headache he felt coming on. Vegeta was the worst sick person in the world! He'd done nothing but complain and whine since he'd been thrown into his room, and quite frankly, he was about ready to strangle him.

By now the older man had gone into a full out rant about being ignored, and Goku finally had enough. He pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the bottle of cough syrup from the sink before moving over to Vegeta. The younger man smiled sweetly, throwing the prince off guard long enough to grab a fistful of his hair and forcefully tilt his head back.

''Gah! What the hell, Ka -''

Goku quickly forced the medicine into the older man's mouth and then placed his palm over his lips to ensure he swallowed the foul tasting stuff.

Vegeta gagged and cringed. ''What was that for?! That is the nastiest cra-''

A smile spread over Goku's face as the prince's eyes rolled back in mid-sentence and he passed out. He caught the older man as he slumped forward, and he maneuvered the larger body around until they were both seated on the floor with Vegeta leaning back against Goku's chest.

The younger Saiyajin sighed in relief as silence filled the room, save for the steady sound of water hitting tile and the other man's soft snores. He didn't even care when he felt drool trickle onto his arm.

-

A week later...

Save for the occasional cough and sniffle here and there, Goku and Vegeta were nearly fully recovered. They'd been allowed out of their room and had even gotten dressed in their normal daytime attire for the first time since getting sick.

Things were still not quite back to normal, however. Bulma had disconnected the Gravity Room and refused to let Vegeta train for the next couple of days. Her reason was the potential for a relapse if the prince overdid it, which he mostly certainly would. Apparently there were rules to be followed even AFTER an illness. Most annoying.

''So what am I supposed to do all day then?!'' Vegeta shouted.

''I don't know! Why don't you do what normal people do?! It's hot outside; go to the beach or something!'' Bulma shouted back before storming from the room.

The prince blinked and turned to Goku, who was sitting at the table eating a bowl of his favorite cereal, Lucky Charms.

''What are you planning?''

The younger Saiyajin picked up the pen sitting beside him a scribbled a quick note on the paper that sat there.

Stuff.

Goku quickly finished his cereal and waved before running outside and whistling. A moment later the nimbus, which now recognized the whistle, scooped up its' owner and whisked him away, leaving a rather baffled Vegeta behind.

-

The next several days were rather uneventful for Vegeta. His two day training ban was over, but he didn't feel much like training at the moment. He was brooding.

Goku hadn't been around much in the past week, and the prince was beginning to wonder what was going on. The younger Saiyajin would wake up, eat breakfast, and then disappear on that cloud of his for hours at a time. When he returned he always seemed tired, but in a good mood.

Vegeta had thought about following him in order to find out what he was he did everyday, but he decided against it. Obviously Kakarotto didn't want him to tag along, so he'd respect that and keep his distance. Still, spending so much time alone provided him with far too much time to think. The prince began to wonder if the younger man was sneaking out to see someone. A couple nights ago Vegeta had picked up a familiar scent on the younger man when he'd returned from his daily outing, and after sorting through his memory banks, he'd recognized the foreign smell as Piccolo's. His first reaction had been to hunt down the Namekian and tear him to pieces, but his more rational side told him that he should hunt down the Namekian, question him, and THEN tear him to pieces.

And today, after Goku returned, he'd do exactly that.

-

By the time he'd reached the Lookout the sun was already setting on the horizon. Piccolo must have sensed his approach, because the large green man was already waiting for him, arms folded.

Vegeta landed silently and folded his own arms as he gauged the Namekian's reaction to his presence. As usual though, Piccolo's expression was unreadable, as was his body language.

''Something I can do for you, Vegeta?''

''I want to know why Kakarotto has been coming here to see you everyday this past week.''

Piccolo raised a brow ridge. ''What makes you think he's been coming to see me?''

The prince growled. ''Don't insult my intelligence, green bean! I've been picking up your scent on him!''

The taller man drew a deep breath into his lungs before responding.  
''If he hasn't told you himself, then it isn't my place to do so. You'll need to ask Goku yourself.''

Alarm bells went off in Vegeta's mind, and though he didn't show it outwardly, a sense of dread trickled down his spine. Was there really something going on between them?

''...Is he... is he 'seeing' you?''

A flicker of amusement flashed over Piccolo's face for only a moment before he turned and began to walk away. ''Go talk to Goku, Vegeta.''

-

The flight back to Capsule Corp was a long one, and it was completely dark outside by the time Vegeta landed on the front lawn. Millions of questions and possibilities had begun to flood his mind, and the Saiyajin was becoming more agitated by the moment.

It wasn't completely unreasonable to assume Kakarotto might have a romantic interest in the Namekian. They'd known each other for a long time, after all; and though Vegeta hated to admit it, Piccolo had been a better friend to the younger Saiyajin than he had been in the past. Also, the prince knew for a fact Piccolo had feelings for Goku, whether he liked to admit it or not. He'd seen the way the Namek looked at the younger man.

Vegeta's racing mind was still going at full speed when he opened the door and walked inside the building. The smell of cooking food immediately flooded his senses. Bunny must have been preparing dinner tonight. Bulma's cooking always smelt like burning rubber.

The prince unconsciously made his way to the kitchen. He could distinctly hear a conversation going on, but by the time he'd reached his destination, the voices had stopped. Vegeta looked between Bunny, who was busily stirring the contents of a boiling pot, and Goku, who was sitting on the counter next to her with a bun in his mouth. The younger of the two spotted him first, and he waved enthusiastically.

Vegeta only grunted in response before turning his attention back to Bunny. ''Where's Bulma? I thought I heard her talking to you.''

If the prince had been looking at Goku, he would have seen the brief flicker of annoyance that passed over his face. The blonde woman turned, sporting her usual smile. ''Oh no, dear. Bulma is down in the lab. You must have been hearing things! That happens when you're hungry. Lucky for you dinner will be ready in a few more minutes!''

Bunny turned to Goku and tapped him on the thigh with her spoon. ''Why don't you and Vegeta go get washed up before dinner? Shoo, shoo!''

Goku grabbed another buttered bun before the older woman could stop him, and he chuckled at her annoyed expression as he hopped off the counter. The Saiyajin took a hold of Vegeta's wrist as he passed by and pulled him out of the room as he went.

The prince allowed himself to be led away, but he stopped abruptly when that scent hit him again. Goku looked back at him in confusion when he was brought to a stop, and his eyes widened when Vegeta growled and suddenly shoved him against the wall.

''Damn it, Kakarotto! Why do you smell like Piccolo again?! What the hell have you been doing with him all week?!''

Goku's mouth dropped open in shock, and he stared into the older man's angry eyes as he leaned in toward him. The grip on his biceps tightened and he squirmed in discomfort.

''I went to the Lookout tonight to find out for myself, you know.'' Vegeta's lips curled into a smirk at the look of surprise on the other's face. ''I questioned Piccolo, but he wouldn't tell me anything. He said I should talk to you, but you're hiding something, aren't you?! What is it, Kakarotto?!''

Goku's heart began to pound in his chest and he shook his head, at a complete loss. He'd known Vegeta could be the jealous type, but he never imagined something like this. The older man was being irrational!

Vegeta growled and his tail lashed behind him as he pressed the smaller Saiyajin more firmly against the wall. ''You're fucking him, aren't you?!''

''Dende!'' Goku suddenly shouted out.

The prince froze and his eyes went wide as he stared at the man in front of him.

''I've been seeing Dende so he could restore my voice.'' he continued, still looking at the older man with wide eyes.

It was then Vegeta took a moment to think about what he was doing, and he finally saw through the haze of rage that had clouded his vision and really looked at the man in front of him. What he saw brought a wave of guilt so strong he thought his knees might give out.

Goku was shaking in his grasp, and his face had gone pale. He looked as if he expected the older man to hit him at any moment. Black eyes were also full of unshed tears, and Vegeta quickly released the other Saiyajin and took a step back. Goku slumped against the wall and looked down at the floor.

''I didn't say anything in case it didn't work... Then I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry.''

Vegeta shook his head. ''Don't apologize, Kakarotto...'' He went to move toward the younger Saiyajin again, reaching out to hold him, but Goku ducked away and quickly walked away, leaving him alone with his guilt.


	22. Chapter 22

Vegeta had spent nearly an hour pacing outside of Goku's room before he gathered up the courage to actually enter. He slowly pushed open the door and poked his head inside. Part of him was expecting a vase to be thrown in his direction, as was Bulma's normal response when she was pissed, but there was no such attack.

Throwing caution to the wind, the prince slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. Goku was curled on his side on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. The tip of the younger man's tail twitched every few seconds, clearly displaying his foul mood.

Vegeta swallowed the lump he felt forming in his throat and slowly approached the other Saiyajin. The possibility of a sneak attack was still plausible, so he didn't let his guard down as he sat down on the bed behind Goku.

''I'm sorry, Kakarotto.''

The prince looked at the other man when there was no response, and a small part of him felt annoyed. He didn't apologize often, and he didn't appreciate being ignored when he did. Vegeta took a deep breath to calm himself before scooting closer.

''Come on, Kakarotto. You finally have a voice again and you're not going to use it? Not even to yell at me?''

Another long stretch of silence followed, and Vegeta was just about to change tactics before the other finally responded.

''Is that what's it's going to be like?''

The prince blinked and stared at Goku's back for a moment, not fully understanding the question. The younger man seemed to know this and continued.

''I've always known you could be the jealous type, Vegeta... But that... that was insane.''

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but he discovered he wasn't sure what it was he wanted to say. He wasn't going to deny he was possessive of what he considered 'his', but Kakarotto was right about what he'd done. The younger Saiyajin was NOT his, and he had no right to react the way he had. The only explanation he could offer was that he was still in 'protection' mode. There had been so much drama lately that he still hadn't calmed down and stopped seeing everyone as a threat.

''I've already had to deal with one crazy mate. I don't want to have to deal with another.''

Vegeta's heart skipped a beat at that, and a sly smile spread over his face as he leaned closer to Goku and ran a finger down his spine. ''Does that mean you'll still think about us if I promise to behave?''

The other Saiyajin curled into a tighter ball as his tail fluffed from the tickling sensation the older man's touch produced. ''Quit it.''

The prince's smile widened as his hand stroked down his side, electing another shivering response. ''Not until you answer me.''

''Vegeta! Stop it! I'm being mad at you!''

Vegeta laughed before lowering his voice into a playful growl and pressing himself against Goku's back. ''But you should never go to bed mad, Kakarotto.''

The younger Saiyajin huffed as the prince's hands sought out every ticklish spot on his body and exploited them ruthlessly. He barely managed to keep the laughter out of his voice as he turned his head enough to look the other man in the eye. ''You're not sleeping in here.''

The prince buried his face against the smaller man's neck and let out a rumbling purr; this time succeeding in ringing a strangled laugh from the other's lips. ''I think I am.''

A sudden growl from Goku made Vegeta raise his head, and a moment later a palm flattened itself against his face and pushed him backwards into the mattress. The older man blinked in surprise when the other Saiyajin flipped on top of him and brought their noses only inches apart.

''Let's go spar.''

''Now?''

''Now, Vegeta.''

The prince stared up at the other for a moment. ''Am I forgiven then?''

Goku smiled at him before rolling off the bed and walking to the door. ''That depends on whether or not I win.''

-

Kakarotto did indeed win that night. Granted Vegeta hadn't been fighting at his full strength, but he had provided an even match by matching his ki level with his sparring partners'. The younger Saiyajin had thrown his pent up anger into his punches, and needless to say, Vegeta was sore for a couple of days after. He did, however, get to sleep in the same bed.

In fact, that's what Vegeta was currently doing right that moment. The sound of chirping birds alerted him to the presence of a new day, but he wasn't all that concerned with waking up quite yet.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't be allowed to sleep late that day, and the sudden addition of Goku's weight on his stomach made that painfully clear.

''Vegeta, get up! We're all going to the beach!''

The prince grumbled and covered his eyes with his arm. ''Correction; YOU are going to the beach. I'M staying right here.''

Vegeta could almost FEEL the pout that was surely tugging on the other Saiyajin's lips, and a quick peek from under his arm confirmed that it was indeed there.

''You promised...''

''I did no such thing.''

A sigh. ''Ok, you didn't. Sheesh, I thought old people were supposed to have bad memories.''

That got Vegeta's attention, and he suddenly sat up, knocking Goku off of his stomach and into his lap. ''Who are you calling old?!''

The younger Saiyajin shrugged innocently. ''Well, you are... what; two... three times as old as me?''

''Oh, that's hardly fair! We're only seven years apart in reality!''

''Well, it is what it is.'' Goku tilted his head to the side as he lifted the older man's shirt up. ''Maybe you'd look younger with a tan. You're awfully pale... Makes you look like a corpse.''

''Oh, whatever!'' Vegeta growled and shoved the other Saiyajin off of him before climbing out of bed.

Goku smiled and flopped onto his stomach, propping his chin up in his hands. ''Where ya going?''

''I'm going to find my swimsuit!''

''That's what I thought.''

-

''You didn't tell me EVERYONE was going to be here.''

Goku blinked as he finished rubbing sunscreen on Pan's back before sending her on her way. ''You didn't ask. Besides, I said 'all'.''

Vegeta snorted as he looked over the stretch of beach before him. Trunks, Gohan, Pan, Goten, his girlfriend, Videl, Bulma, Bra, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, and even Piccolo were all there. Some were in the water, some were tanning, and others were playing volleyball. Piccolo, however, was simply hovering nearby meditating, as usual.

The prince turned his gaze back to the Saiyajin beside him, and he took a moment to appreciate the view. With a proper diet and exercise, Goku's form had become more sculpted and defined, though he was still a far cry from looking the way he had before. In fact, Bulma had informed him privately that she doubted the younger man would ever reach the same height as he had before, simply because the essential nutrients and vitamins just hadn't been provided to him for all those years. His growth had been stunted, as it were. At first the news had instilled a sense of anger in Vegeta, but then he decided that he could live with the situation. He'd never liked the fact he'd been shorter than the other man.

The prince's eyes roamed up and down Goku's body, clothed only in a pair of red and black swimming trunks. Yes, this more 'compact' body suited him nicely.

''Are you thinking perverted thoughts?''

Vegeta jumped at the sound of Goku's voice, and his eyes shot back up to the other's face. He fought back a blush when he met knowing eyes, and he turned away and folded his arms. ''No!''

Goku chuckled but didn't have time to argue before Bulma approached them. Despite her age, she was still built better than most women in their twenties, and she knew it. She took pride in the fact and today she was clearly showing it by choosing to wear a skimpy two piece silver bikini.

''Hey, are you two going to go swimming, or are you just going to sit under the umbrella all day?''

''I'm going!'' Goku chirped. He started to get up but Bulma put her arm out to stop him. ''Wait a minute! Did you put on sunscreen?''

The Saiyajin waved it off with the flick of his wrist. ''Aw, I don't need that!''

The older woman pushed him down again when he made another attempt to get up. ''Oh, are you going to tell me it's because you're a Saiyajin again? You have no proof the sun's rays don't affect you!'' Bulma tossed the tube of sunscreen to Vegeta and gave him a wink. ''Make sure you both put plenty of that on. And rub it in good!''

If Vegeta had any less control he would have kissed the woman. It was true that he and Kakarotto had no need for the protective lotion, but she was obviously giving him a reason to touch the other Saiyajin, and he was going to take it.

Goku sighed and reached out to take the tube. ''Alright, let me hurry up and get some on so I can go.''

Vegeta smirked and held the container just out of the younger man's reach before flipping open the cap and squeezing a good amount into his palm. ''Hold it. I'll do it. You'll probably miss spots.''

Goku blushed when the prince's lotion covered hands began to rub over his back, but he sat quietly and allowed it to take place... until those hands moved over his shoulders and to his chest. ''Um, I can do that, you know...''

Vegeta purred in his ear. ''I know you can.''

Goku swallowed audibly as he watched the older man's hands glide over his abs before they worked up his sides and down each of his arms. The prince's chest was pressed up against his back and he could feel the other's breath on the nape of his neck. A fine sheen of sweat began to form on the younger man's skin, and just when he thought he'd have to push himself away from the other's heat, Vegeta moved away on his own.

Goku blinked when the other Saiyajin suddenly appeared in front of him, and he yelped when his ankle was grabbed and the prince began to rub his way up his leg to his thigh. ''Re...really, Vegeta, I can do this myself!''

He went to pull his leg away, but the prince trapped his calf beneath his arm and held it tight against his side, casting his victim a wicked smirk. ''I'm almost done now. Just relax.''

Goku's eyes darted around when his other leg was given the same treatment as the first. He was worried about everyone seeing this... this display Vegeta was putting on, but it seemed that no one had noticed.

The younger man turned his attention back to the prince when his legs were suddenly released, and he 'meeped' in surprise when lotion covered hands rubbed along his neck and along the curves of his face. Vegeta grinned as he brought his finger to his own lips and spread some sunscreen over them as if it were chap stick, and he wrapped one hand behind Goku's neck to hold him in place before moving forward and pressing his mouth against the stunned Saiyajins'. The younger man's eyes remained wide open until the kiss ended, and the prince smirked before getting to his feet and pulling Goku up by the wrist.

''Alright, let's go.''

''But... But you didn't put any on!''

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed as he led the other Saiyajin to the water. ''We don't really need it, Kakarotto.''

''Vegeta!''


	23. Chapter 23

For nearly two hours a war was waged within the waves of the ocean. Vegeta and Goku began the battle with a few seemingly innocent splashes that escalated into tsunami sized waves that threatened to carry away anyone in their path. It wasn't long before Trunks and Goten were pulled into the chaotic water fight, and fathers ruthlessly fought against their sons in an all out aquatic brawl.

Gohan soon entered the fray in an attempt to bring peace between the two sides, but it wasn't long before he became a casualty in the war, and after being hit by a ki generated wave, the demi-Saiyajin washed up on shore like a dying whale, spitting salty water and sand from his mouth.

After that, no one on shore attempted to stop the four battling Saiyajins, instead choosing to watch the rather impressive show from the safety of their towels.

However, eventually lunch time rolled around, and they all knew it was only a matter of time before the waterlogged men would come crawling back for sustenance, and almost on cue, Goku suddenly popped up between the rolling waves.

The Saiyajin placed his hands in the shape of a ''T'' and called a time-out before he began paddling to shore. Unfortunately, not everyone wanted to play by the rules, and a purple head slowly trailed after the oblivious man in a sneak attack.

Bulma nudged Videl and pointed out on the ocean. ''Should I warn him?''

The younger woman pondered this for a moment before shaking her head. ''Nah, Goku had a part in trashing my husband. Let him fend for himself.''

All eyes turned toward the shore, and the group watched the drama play out as Trunks slowly closed in on Goku, who was now wading through waist deep water. Then, as if he sensed danger, the pure-blooded Saiyajin's wet tail bushed out behind him and he turned just in time to witness the demi-Saiyajin fly into the air.

''GAAAAHHH!''

Trunks plowed into Goku and both Saiyajins disappeared beneath the water. The thrashing tip of a black tail occasionally broke the surface, but eventually there was no movement at all aside from the churning of the ocean as the waves steadily moved in and out.

Then, just when the silence was beginning to become too thick, the ocean exploded violently. Those still sitting on shore jumped in surprise and shielded themselves as the salty water began to rain back down upon them. Videl screamed when something particularly large and heavy smashed into the sand only a few feet away from her, and she squinted her eyes against the bright sun in order to identify it.

''Trunks?''

The demi-Saiyajin groaned as he slowly sat up and tilted his head to one side in an attempt to get the water to drain from his ear.

Bulma scrunched her nose up and tossed her son a towel. ''What happened? Did Goku do that?''

Trunks scooped up the towel and used it to rub the sand out of his eyes. ''No. It was father... And look!'' he said as he held up his arm. ''He BIT me!''

''Damn right I did!'' Vegeta said as he approached the group and sat down on an unoccupied towel. Goku was right beside him and didn't hesitate to dig into the picnic basket that they'd brought along.

Bulma tsked as she opened a bottle of water and took a drink. ''Vegeta, what have I told you about biting your children?!''

The older man crossed his arms. ''I had a good reason this time! Kakarotto called a time-out! You can't attack someone during a time-out!''

''So that makes it ok to BITE him?!''

Vegeta rolled his eyes and snatched a sandwich from the basket and took a bite. ''I don't know what you're all upset about. It's not like I broke the skin or anything.''

That's when Goten suddenly staggered over and sat down beside his purple-haired friend. ''I can understand why you bit Trunks, but why me?!'' he cried as he pointed to a set of teeth marks on his shoulder.

The prince grinned and took another bite of his sandwich. ''That was an accident. I thought you were Kakarotto.''

The older man chuckled when Goku began to choke.

-

Goku was feeling lazy after lunch, and so he opted to sit out of the next round of 'drown the Saiyajin' and instead lounged on the beach with the girls. Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, and even Piccolo were a little ways off playing an aggressive game of volleyball. It'd only been ten minutes and they'd already deflated two balls and given Yamcha a concussion.

Still, it was entertaining to watch.

''So, how do you feel about him?''

''Hmm?'' Goku lazily turned his head and looked at Bulma, who was lying on her side and peering at him over the rim of her sunglasses.

''Vegeta. Do you love him?'' she clarified.

''Bulma!'' the Saiyajin's eyes darted to Videl, Pan, Bra, and 18, and a blush spread over his face when he discovered that they had all heard and were now grinning at him like a bunch of hungry jackals.

Videl laughed and sat up on her towel. ''Oh, come on! It's obvious there's something going on there. We all saw the 'lotion incident' earlier.''

Goku sputtered as his face took on a deeper shade of red, but he couldn't get any words to leave his mouth.

Bra was the next one to speak up as she casually sprayed a tanning lotion onto her skin. ''Yeah, daddy used to talk about you ALL the time, you know. I think he used to call you names and pick on you because he liked you. Elementary school boys do that all the time when they like a girl.''

''I'm not a girl!'' Goku finally blurted out.

A sly smile spread over 18's face as she leaned in a little closer to the Saiyajin. ''But you would be the one to carry the kids, so technically...''

Bulma gasped when accusing black eyes suddenly turned on her, and she chuckled nervously.

''You told them! You were supposed to keep that to yourself!''

The blue-haired woman raised her hands defensively. ''Oh, come on, Goku! It was just a little gossip among women... No harm done! That information stays between us!''

The flustered Saiyajin sat up and looked at Bra and Pan, who were whistling innocently while looking at something interesting in the sky.  
''Not likely...'' he muttered.

Pan laughed and wrapped an arm around her grandfather's shoulders. ''So, when you have babies with Vegeta, can I help name them?''

''Yeah!'' Bra added. ''And try to have a girl! We need more girls!''

The group of women suddenly began to talk at once, chattering excitedly about future children. Goku could only watch in annoyed silence.

''Don't any of you find the situation a BIT strange?''

They all fell silent and looked at him.

''It was at first...'' Videl said as she tapped her bottom lip. ''But you're a Saiyajin, so what's abnormal to us is normal to you.''

''I don't think it's so normal.'' Goku muttered as he folded his arms over his chest and frowned.

Bulma could sense the need for a subject change, so she turned back toward the group of men killing each other with the volleyball. ''Mmmm, look at all that man flesh! So hot!''

Though Goku tried to fight it, his gaze followed hers, and Vegeta was the first one his eye strayed to.

''Ah HAH!'' the blue-haired woman cried triumphantly. ''You looked right at Vegeta! I knew you had the hots for him!''

''Ok, everyone stop talking now!'' the Saiyajin shouted as he flopped back down on his towel and shut his eyes. The women continued to snicker around him, and his brow creased in agitation. So much for a relaxing day.

-

Eight bruises, four head wounds, ten volley balls, and one Namekian later, the violent game came to an end. Vegeta was declared the victor since he was the only one left standing out of all the participants, and he left the moaning and groaning piles of flesh buried in the sand as he turned and strutted back over to the group of sunbathing beauties, but only one caught his eye.

''Kakarotto.''

''Hn?'' Goku raised his sunglasses and peered up at the older man, who was standing above his head.

''Come on. I need you to help me carry some ice back for the brats.''

Goku raised an eyebrow as he sat up, and a sweat drop formed on his forehead as his eyes landed on the twitching bodies of the other volleyball players. ''Are they even conscious?''

Vegeta shrugged and turned to begin the one mile walk back to the shops. ''How am I supposed to know? I'm not a doctor.''

The younger Saiyajin sighed and slipped on a pair of flop flops, along with a white button down shirt that he left open. He quickly hopped up and jogged after the other man, thankfully missing the 'kissy kissy' noises Bra made as he left.

-

It didn't take long to reach the populated boardwalk, but rather than head toward the convenient store for bags of ice, Vegeta instead headed toward the water park.

''What about the ice?'' Goku asked as he followed the older man, glancing over his shoulder in confusion.

''I was never intending to bring back ice, Kakarotto. Can't you tell when we're ditching?''

The younger man blinked. ''So we're not going back?''

''Nope.''

Goku looked ahead as they came closer to the entry gate to the park. ''But... I didn't bring any money.''

Vegeta held up Bulma's credit card. ''It's covered.''

''You know... you really gotta stop stealing her card.''

The prince almost looked insulted. ''Well, maybe if she stopped leaving it where I could find it, I wouldn't! Stop being such a goody goody! Now, if you keep this quiet I'll buy you all the ice cream you want.''

''Deal.''

-

The water park was turning out to be far more fun than the beach. Not only was there ice cream, but there was also the absence of a certain group of teasing women, and that made it just perfect.

Currently he and Vegeta were floating down the ''Lazy River'' in a couple of inner tubes, simply enjoying the peace and quiet. The winding stream alternated between covered groves of plants and flowers and the open sky, changing at just the right time to keep the temperature comfortable.

In fact, they had just floated into an enclosed area when a soft splash made Goku open his eyes. He blinked and looked around for Vegeta, but only his empty inner tube remained. There were no other people on this stretch of river either.

The Saiyajin glanced down into the water, and he was just about to call out for the other man when a sudden pinch on his rear made him shriek and launch himself off his raft. Vegeta surfaced a second later, laughing at the expression on the younger man's face as he treaded water.

''Vegeta! No pinching!''

The prince smirked. ''Oh? Does that mean I can do other things?''

Goku didn't have a chance to respond before the older Saiyajin disappeared under the water again, only to reappear behind him a second later. Strong arms wrapped around his smaller form and pulled his back against a hard chest, and Goku squirmed a little.

''Quit it! There are people coming! There're going to see!''

''Only if you're too loud.''

Vegeta slowly pulled the younger man backwards toward the side, and he maneuvered them until they were hidden from view behind their inner tubes. Empty rafts were common due to people getting out early, so it wouldn't raise the suspicions of any of the passing humans.

''Vegeta, stop!'' Goku said in a hushed voice.

''Shh.'' The prince kept an eye on the people drifting by as he leaned in and ran his tongue over the back of Goku's neck. He smirked when the man he held bit down on a finger to muffle his cry. Any noise now and they'd be discovered.

Vegeta slowly nipped his way along his victim's neck and down his shoulder before latching onto a sensitive earlobe. He felt the younger Saiyajin's tail wrap around his thigh as he shivered in response. The prince kept one arm looped around Goku's waist, but he freely explored the rest of the body he held with his free hand, pinching a nipple and brushing against abs with his fingers.

It seemed to go on for hours, but finally Goku cracked open an eye and watched as the last of the humans drifted out of sight around the corner. He waited only a second longer before twisting around in Vegeta's grip. The older man was a little surprised by Goku's grin, but it turned out he was up to no good, because a moment later Vegeta yelped when a hard and sharp pinch was delivered to his own royal arse, making him lose his grip on the smaller body.

Goku laughed as he kicked away and pulled himself back up onto his own raft, using his tail as a propeller to put some distance between them. ''Serves you right.''

The prince frowned as he swam forward and hauled himself onto his own tube. ''You know you liked it.''

The younger Saiyajin snorted. ''I hope you bruise.''

-

Several hours later the sun began to set, and the two drenched and wrinkled Saiyajins left the water park in favor of strolling along the boardwalk, which was just coming to life. The many stores and restaurants along the strip began turning on their blinking and colorful lights, and a slightly rowdier crowd was beginning to gather.

Vegeta led the way into the nearest restaurant once they had air dried enough to stop dripping. Luckily the dress code was casual to suit the beach goers, so their lack of clothes wasn't an issue. It didn't take long for a waiter to come by with the menus after they'd seated themselves, and the prince casually ordered one of everything on the list, along with a couple pitchers of beer.

Goku wrinkled up his nose after the server dashed off with the order. ''I don't like beer.''

''Have you ever finished a whole one?''

''No.''

''Well, then you haven't given it a chance. Any alcoholic drink tastes better after the first one.''

The waiter promptly returned and set two pitchers of the yellow drink on the table, along with two chilled mugs. ''Enjoy, guys! Your food will be out shortly.''

-

30 minutes later...

''Heeeeeeeey, you were right, 'Geta! The third one IS better than the fifth!''

Vegeta raised his own mug to his lips and watched the other Saiyajin over the rim. His eyes danced in amusement as Goku set down his drink and went to work on a plate of nachos. The younger man had only had one and a half beers. He obviously couldn't hold his liquor very well.

The prince himself was on his third, though being a seasoned drinker, he was just barely beginning to feel the pleasant buzz that came along with alcohol consumption. Kakarotto, on the other hand, was well beyond the buzz and was currently in the 'sloshed' category. Oh, Bulma would have his head if she found out he'd gotten her precious Goku plastered.

He needed it though, Vegeta decided. It hadn't escaped his notice that the younger Saiyajin wasn't as outgoing with strangers as he once was, and it was obvious he'd developed some trust issues with people. He couldn't be blamed really; he hadn't been able to trust anyone in years. However, now that he was loosened up a little, Goku had dropped his guard some and was even engaging people who passed too closely to their table in conversation. Granted, the conversations didn't really make much sense, but both parties involved were amused and there was no harm being done, so Vegeta let it happen and chose to silently observe as he ate.

After his latest 'friend' wandered back to their own table, Goku turned his attention back to his dinner partner. He smiled brightly and scooted closer to the prince before throwing his arm around his broad shoulders, leaning heavily on him.

''Vegeta, yoooooooouuuu are quiet. Why's that?''

The older Saiyajin chuckled and slowly pried the other's drink from his fingers. ''I think that's enough of that for tonight.''

Goku pouted at that, but his shortened attention span quickly had him forgetting about his lost beverage. He startled Vegeta when his fingers suddenly wove into his auburn hair. ''Mmm, your hair is soooo soft. Like a cat. I wanna pet it.''

The prince raised an eyebrow when the younger man wiggled into his lap and did indeed begin to 'pet' his hair. He wasn't sure at this point if he should be amused or mortified. Several pairs of eyes were beginning to turn in their direction though, and Vegeta decided that now would be a good time to go.

The older man left a wad of money on the table and dragged a giggling Kakarotto out of the booth with him. He pulled one arm around his shoulders to help support the stumbling Saiyajin as he maneuvered them through the restaurant and out to the open boardwalk.

''Kakarotto, can you IT us home?''

Goku looked at him as if he were crazy before he laughed and lazily ran his hand down the other man's face. ''Silly, 'Geta! I'd probably end up in Alaska... and I don't want another cold.''

Vegeta sighed and went to pick up the younger Saiyajin, but apparently a drunken Goku was also a very sensitive Goku, and the simplest touch sent him into fits of laughter. The prince quickly decided that attempting to carry a squirmy Kakarotto while flying probably was not the best idea, so instead he led him back to the beach and set him down in the sand to give him some time to sober up.

The nearly full moon illuminated the empty beach beautifully, and the gentle sound of the waves drowned out any of the noise from the boardwalk. Vegeta had settled into a comfortable spot and was content to just watch the water, but Goku decided the older man's lap would make a comfy pillow and he rolled over until his head rested on the prince's legs. Vegeta looked down at the smiling face and couldn't help but grin back.

Suddenly Goku's face took on a more serious expression as he stared up into the older man's eyes, and he brought his arms above his head to wrap them around the other Saiyajin's waist.

''Do you really want me to have your babies?''

Vegeta nearly choked on his own spit at the abrupt change in mood and the bold question, and his body tensed up as he looked down at the other man.

''Why would you ask me that?''

Goku's tail lazily drew circles in the sand as he spoke. ''Bra wants some girls.''

The prince rolled his eyes as he leaned back on his palms and looked up at the clear sky. ''I knew those women were up to no good today.''

A brief silence stretched between them before Goku spoke again, softer than before. ''I'd probably do it.''

Vegeta's eyes snapped back down to the Saiyajin resting in his lap, but the other's eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his lips.

''Kakarotto, you're drunk.''

A chuckle. ''Yeeeaaahhh... but I thought about it before. I'd let you do it... but you'd have to buy me flowers first.''

The prince laughed at that as he threaded his fingers through soft dark hair. ''Yeah? What kind?''

''Mmm, doesn't matter. Just not pink. I'm not a girl.''

''I'll remember that.''

A few minutes passed and it soon became evident from the steady breathing pattern that Goku had fallen asleep. Vegeta watched him with an almost sad smile on his face. Back on their home planet Saiyajins chose their mates by strength alone. There was no 'dating', as the humans dubbed it. If you came across a warrior that was pleasing to your eye and battle lust, a brief courtship ensued. That usually meant a sparring match to determine who was the strongest, followed by the claiming. In fact, he remembered many instances when mates hadn't even known each other's names before joining together.

It seemed perfectly normal to him then, but now that Vegeta had spent the majority of his adult life on Earth, he'd developed a certain fondness of the natives' kind of courtship. There was so much more to consider in a mate than looks and strength, and developing a bond with your chosen before the physical bonding makes far more sense. Your mate would be the one to carry on your genes to the next generation, after all, and it was important to choose carefully.

Dark eyes moved over Goku's features as he slept, and Vegeta gently ran the tips of his fingers over the plains of his face, memorizing the angles and curves. Kakarotto was raised as an Earthling, though his first mate chose a more 'Saiyajin' way to claim him, forfeiting the entire 'wooing' process and instead skipping right to marriage. The younger Saiyajin tried to hide it, but it had been obvious for years that he wasn't happy with ChiChi. However, his sense of responsibility and obligation kept him bound to her.

Vegeta wouldn't make the same mistake. Though he was sure of his choice to be with Kakarotto for the rest of his life, he wanted him to be completely sure too. If that meant being patient and waiting for him to come around, then he was willing to wait around for as long as it took.

Kakarotto deserved it.


	24. Chapter 24

When Goku began to wake up the next morning he had a feeling something wasn't quite right. He could feel the familiar softness of his bed and blankets, but it all seemed... grittier than usual. Not only that, but his head was pounding and his mouth was dry and tasted like the ocean.

Goku opened and closed his mouth a couple of times in an attempt to get some moisture back in it, but the action only served to stir up more sand, which seemed to have packed itself between his teeth. The Saiyajin cracked open an eye and hissed when the bright morning light burned his retina and sent another spark of pain shooting through his head. He grumbled under his breath and sat up a moment later. Sand fell from his hair as he ran his hands through the strands, and when he managed to open his eyes again, it became apparent that his bed resembled a sandbox.

''My, don't you look pretty.''

Goku slowly turned his head and squinted at Vegeta, who was sitting in a chair beside the bed smirking at him. It looked like he'd been awake for awhile and the prince seemed to be in a good mood.

Goku hated him for that.

''Why is half the beach in my bed?''

The older Saiyajin looked amused as he watched the other man sluggishly wipe the gritty particles from his clothes. ''Because you thought it was a good idea to fill your clothes with sand before I brought you home last night.''

''Ugh. What a stupid idea.''

''Yeah, I tried to tell you that.''

Goku rubbed at his eyes in irritation. ''You could have stopped me.''

Vegeta nodded in agreement. ''Yes, I could have. But that wouldn't have been as much fun as it was to watch you attempt to fit the entire beach in your shirt.''

The younger Saiyajin grumbled something under his breath as he stumbled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, and though the prince didn't quite catch what it was he said, he had no doubt the venom he heard in his tone was directed at him.

-

After a hot shower, a date with his toothbrush, and a good breakfast, Goku was beginning to feel better. His mood improved as well, and Vegeta felt it was safe to show his face again without risking bodily harm. He and the younger Saiyajin were currently sitting outside the Gravity Chamber warming up for their planned sparring session, but Vegeta wasn't focusing on his stretching. Instead, he was focusing on Goku's stretching.

The other man probably had no idea how attractive he was, and that was one of the qualities that the prince found so endearing. It was times like this, while watching Kakarotto effortlessly move about the yard in a series of flips, hand springs, and kata, that he felt his control slipping the most. Vegeta's fingers literally itched to touch that enticing body; to feel his warmth and the smooth skin that stretched over hard muscle. He wanted to run his hands through that soft hair and taste that mouth again; but mostly he wanted to pin the other Saiyajin down and ravish him completely.

''Kakarotto.''

-

Goku landed nearly silently on his feet after a series of back flips and turned to address the older man. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the fine sheen of sweat that had broken out on the prince's forehead. That was strange considering they'd only been warming-up.

''Are you ok, Vegeta? You looked flushed.''

Vegeta's tail snapped back and forth behind him. ''Kakarotto, do you remember what you told me last night?''

The younger Saiyajin tilted his head to the side as he thought, shifting through the jumble of foggy memories in his mind. Several images suddenly filled his head, and Goku blushed a dark scarlet when he recalled how he'd petted the older man's hair, used his lap as a pillow, and... oh.

Vegeta wasn't sure whether or not he should be amused when Goku blushed and began to sputter and fidget, but it was clear that he did indeed remember the information he'd given up in his drunken stupor. That made things a little easier.

''Did you mean that?''

The younger Saiyajin's heart raced, and he could feel the prince's eyes burning into him. He began to panic as embarrassment and indecisiveness left him confused, and he blurted out the first excuse that came to mind.

''It was the alcohol! I didn't mean any of it!''

A heavy silence settled between the two men after that. Even the birds seemed to stop chirping and the wind calmed to nothing.

The hairs on the back of Goku's neck stood on end as Vegeta's eyes suddenly became shadowed and his hands clenched into fists. His mind screamed at him to run from the potential threat the man in front of him posed, but he couldn't seem to move his suddenly heavy body. The prince's ki had gone from light and airy to heavy and thick in seconds, and the younger man couldn't help but jump in alarm when those piercing black eyes snapped up to meet his own.

''So tell me then, Kakarotto. What is it you want from me?'' Vegeta's voice was icy, and Goku visibly shivered.

The smaller Saiyajin's mouth opened, but he wasn't able to get any words out. He hadn't felt an aura like this since Majin Vegeta, and he found himself unable to think about anything except how menacing his 'friend' looked at that moment.

His silence only seemed to infuriate the older man further, however, and he suddenly growled and began to shout.

''Well?! I made it clear what I want from you, Kakarotto, so what have you been doing all this time? Leading me on? Fucking with my head?!''

Goku took a step back when Vegeta took a step forward, and he raised his hands in a calming gesture. ''N-no! I just don't... I'm not...''

The prince took only a second to interpret what he believed to be the meaning behind the jumbled response, and he bared his teeth.

''If you aren't interested, THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL WASTING MY TIME?!''

''Vegeta! Please, just listen!''

''Enough! I've heard enough!'' The older man's voice suddenly lowered into a menacing growl. ''You've known damn well I've been actively pursuing you, Kakarotto; and now I find out you've been TOYING with me this entire time!''

Goku clenched his fists as his frustration reached its' peak. ''I have NOT been toying with you!''

''Oh, but you have! Last night you told me you'd carry my cubs, and just now you told me you hadn't meant a word you said! Drunk or not, you knew EXACTLY what you were saying! You KNEW what that meant to me, Kakarotto, and you played me for a FOOL!''

''I di-'' Goku gasped and jumped away just in time to avoid being hit with a ki blast that made contact with the ground where he'd just been standing. It hadn't been powerful enough to cause him too much harm, but the fact that the prince had targeted him like that was painful all on its' own.

''Leave, Kakarotto.''

Vegeta's voice had dropped back to its' normal tone, and the fur on his tail had settled from its' previously shagged out state. His ki began to level itself out again and his entire demeanor seemed to change from aggressive to calm and controlled.

Goku was encouraged by the change and straightened from his defensive stance. He started to take a step toward the other Saiyajin.

''I said LEAVE!''

The younger Saiyajin froze again and his tail dropped behind him. ''You... You really mean that?''

Vegeta snarled and his ki jumped again. ''YES, BAKA! LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK! IF YOU DO I'LL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET EVER LEAVING THAT LAB!''

Goku's heart constricted painfully at the other's words, and his lip quivered as he struggled not to cry. Vegeta obviously wasn't going to let him explain, so he was only wasting his time at this point. When the older man's temper clouded his head like this, any attempt to talk things out was like waving a red flag in front of an angry bull.

The younger Saiyajin turned and took a few quick steps before launching himself into the air, and he used an extra burst of ki to propel himself high into the sky. Capsule Corp was nothing more than a speck in the distance in only seconds, and when he was sure he wasn't being pursued, he finally let his tears fall.

-

He flew blindly for what seemed like hours before he finally descended to the forested area below. Goku stumbled a few steps when his feet hit the ground, and he angrily wiped away the tears that were blurring his vision. He wasn't sure why he was so upset; he hadn't done anything wrong, after all. Vegeta was the one being unreasonable and stupid.

On the other hand, Goku had been the one to start the entire misunderstanding by lying. He HAD meant what he'd said the previous night about carrying Vegeta's kids, but he'd been mortified that he'd told the prince while he was drunk. He was still so confused about his feelings toward the other Saiyajin, and his head still spun when he thought about the fact that he was capable of giving birth. The entire situation went against everything he'd learned and been told when he was growing up, and he just couldn't get comfortable with the situation.

It was so frustrating when your mind was screaming at you to do two different things.

Goku drew in a deep breath and fisted his hand in his hair. His tail lashed behind him as he glared at the ground. He'd screwed up. He'd screwed up majorly because he was too much of a coward to tell Vegeta he was afraid. Now the prince never wanted to see him again!

~''LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK! IF YOU DO I'LL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET EVER LEAVING THAT LAB!''~

The older man's words echoed in his head and Goku's hand moved from his hair to instead fist into his shirt when a sharp pain lanced through his chest. He gasped and stumbled before dropping to his knees.

Did that mean Vegeta would have left him in that place if he'd thought he didn't have a chance to be his mate? Is that all the prince had in mind for him? Was Vegeta really angry with him for supposedly 'leading him on' or was it because he hadn't gotten what he wanted; what he thought was entitled to him?

Did the other Saiyajin really care for him, or did he just care about what Goku could give him... which was more Saiyajins. The latter seemed to be the more logical answer. You didn't just toss away someone you loved, even if the feelings weren't mutual.

Goku finally let out a strangled sob and curled into a ball on the forest floor. He did love Vegeta. He loved him so much this 'rejection' was hurting him both emotionally and physically.

The younger Saiyajin's heart seemed to skip into an unnatural rhythm each time he thought about what had just happened, and the pain soon became so intense that he lost consciousness completely.

-

Vegeta stood in the same spot staring at the sky long after Kakarotto had gone. He was so angry he was sure his blood was boiling in his veins, but soon both his temperature and temper began to cool.

How DARE that baka screw with him that way! If he truly had no interest in mating with him then he should have had the decency to tell him so rather than play on his emotions the way he had.

The prince had never known the younger Saiyajin to play such cruel games, but he'd said so himself; he hadn't meant what he'd said about carry his cubs at all! That was not something you joked about!

Vegeta snorted and turned to go back inside. He was no longer in the mood to spar. He needed to cleanse his mind of the other Saiyajin. He never wanted to see his baka face again. No one fucked with the Prince of Saiyajins, especially not some third class science experiment!

Despite his rage Vegeta still felt a pang of guilt at the thought, but he quickly brushed it aside. The only one who should be feeling guilty was Kakarotto.

As far as he was concerned, Goku was dead.


	25. Chapter 25

''You did WHAT?!''

Vegeta cringed as Bulma's voice rose in both volume and octave. He had been in the middle of moving his personal things out of Goku's bedroom and back into his own with the intention of sealing the room off and never gazing upon it again, but she had found him and questioned him before he could finish the task.

''You heard me! I sent that baka packing!''

Bulma moved to block the doorway when the prince tried to move past her with an armful of his clothes, and she was quick to return the growl he sent her.

''Explain to me exactly WHY you kicked Goku out of MY house!''

Vegeta, thinking she would be just as outraged as he was, quickly retold the entire story, starting from his initial confession of his intentions to Kakarotto, the drunken night on the beach, and today's episode. When he finished he fully expected the woman to agree that he'd done the right thing, but instead she hit him upside the head, causing him to drop the armful of clothes he'd been holding.

''What the hell?!''

''Vegeta, you are an IDIOT!'' Bulma screeched as she swung her fists in the air. The Saiyajin backed up a step to avoid getting nailed by one of them and stared at her as if she were insane.

''Did it ever occur to you that maybe Goku was lying today and NOT last night?!''

Vegeta snorted and folded his arms in annoyance. ''Baka onna! How would that make sense?!''

Bulma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. ''Listen carefully because I know you're emotionally retarded.''

The prince opened his mouth to object, but he snapped his jaw shut when piercing blue eyes glared at him.

''Goku's entire life has changed. Not only has he gone through some serious physical and emotional trauma, but now he's probably having identity issues on top of that! He's confused, Vegeta.''

Bulma paused for a moment and closed the door behind her so no one would overhear, and she motioned for Vegeta to sit down in a nearby chair, which he did after meeting her threatening gaze again. She herself sat on the edge of the bed before continuing.

''Yesterday at the beach the girls and I were teasing Goku about having your children.''

''What?!''

''Shush! I don't know about everyone else, but I was gauging his reactions so I could find out how he really felt about you. As I expected he was embarrassed and flustered, but not once did he say he didn't want to have your children. In fact, the only time he objected was when 18 insinuated that he was a girl.''

Bulma paused a moment while the Saiyajin absorbed the information.

''I've known Goku longer than anyone, and I know how to read him. He's very expressive if you know what to look for, and though he didn't say much, his actions spoke volumes. Even when he wasn't able to speak I watched him interact with you... He loves you, Vegeta. And I can guarantee you that he'd love nothing more than to have a family with you.''

Again, Vegeta opened his mouth to object, but he was quickly cut off.

''The problem is, Goku grew up as a human, and homosexual relationships are generally frowned upon, and human men most certainly do NOT get pregnant. When I first met Goku he hadn't had any interaction with anyone aside from his grandfather, who had died years before. He didn't even know the difference between genders.''

Bulma trailed off for a moment and seemed to reminisce as a small smile formed on her lips.

''I used to think it was because he'd never seen a woman before, but he had trouble telling the difference for years... and now I think it was simply because of his Saiyajin heritage. Your people didn't choose their mates based on gender; that's what you told me anyway, so identifying male and females wasn't important and didn't come naturally. Goku always decided whether or not he liked someone based mostly on their scent.''

The prince shifted in his seat as his patience grew thin. ''Get to the point, woman!''

''The point is humans taught Goku to do the exact opposite of what his instincts tell him to. He's confused by the conflicting signals he's getting, and I'm sure the thought of becoming pregnant or even having an intimate relationship with you is terrifying to him; but at the same time, he wants it more than anything. He just doesn't know how to let go of everything we've taught him and do what comes naturally.''

Vegeta's tail thrashed behind him as he turned this information over in his head. He hadn't considered any of this because he had never experienced such a hang up before. It was completely bizarre, but it made sense... And if this was indeed the case, then...

''I fucked up.''

''You fucked up.''

-

Goku had no idea how long he'd been unconscious, but when he woke up, the sun was a little lower in the sky. He dug his fingers into the dirt and tried to raise himself up off the ground, but his wobbly arms gave out under his weight and he slumped back down to where he started.

The Saiyajin panted as another sharp pain shot across his chest, and he grit his teeth in an attempt to muffle his cry as he curled into a tighter ball. He wasn't sure what was happening. He hadn't had this much pain since the heart virus; not like this anyway. The weakened muscle had been strained at points during his confinement to Villa's lab, but he'd never been unable to function.

Goku was so distracted by the pain that he didn't even feel Vegeta approaching, or hear him when he landed next to him. He did, however, become aware of a second presence when his hand settled on his back. His mind set off alarm bells, and he screamed in an attempt to scare off whatever 'predator' might have been viewing him as a potential meal. Though the being next to him did jump, it didn't retreat.

''Kakarotto!''

Goku froze and opened his eyes when he heard that voice, and he struggled to lift his head enough to see the other man. A hand tangled itself in his hair a moment later and a soothing keening noise made him relax instead.

''Don't move. Is it your heart?''

The younger Saiyajin assumed Vegeta must have noticed the fist he still had tangled in his shirt, and he managed the slightest of nods before he was suddenly scooped up and cradled in strong arms. He inhaled deeply when the other man's strong scent trickled over him, and all the pain he'd been feeling seemed to fade away, just as his hold on consciousness did the same.

-

Vegeta stood by the younger Saiyajin's bedside as Bulma examined his unconscious form. Since he'd arrived at Capsule Corp and brought Goku to the medical wing, he'd noticed the other man's face would occasionally twist in pain before settling back into a neutral expression, and he'd immediately retrieved Bulma and explained the condition he'd found the Saiyajin in and what the problem was.

The blue haired woman set down her scanner and rubbed her chin. ''It seems like Goku had a mild heart attack.''

''What? But there were no signs! He was perfectly healthy when he left!''

Bulma thought this over before raising her eyes to meet those of Vegeta's. ''Vegeta... did anything happen while you were in the lab?''

The prince snorted and rolled his eyes. ''A lot of things happened! So what?''

''No... I mean... did anything happen between you and Goku... Physically?''

Bulma knew it had when a slight pink tint settled across the Saiyajin's face. ''I'm not trying to embarrass you, Vegeta. It's important.''

The older man huffed and looked to the side. ''They sent him into an artificial heat... I didn't... go all that way. I only did what was necessary to help him through it.''

The woman nodded to show him she understood. ''I'm only basing this theory on what you've told me about Saiyajin rituals... So don't yell at me if this is completely absurd; but... is it possible that during that... physical contact you and Goku might have formed some kind of bond? Maybe not a complete bond, but a partially formed one? One-sided maybe?''

-

Vegeta's breath caught in his throat. It was completely possible. Though there hadn't been an actual mating, Kakarotto had been in a highly sensitive state. His heat may have been unnatural, but his body was reacting as if it were the real deal, and that meant the younger Saiyajin had most likely subconsciously identified him as a potential mate by his scent alone. He'd been the only one to touch the man while he was 'in season' so to speak, so that meant Goku had made a mental imprint of his 'mate'; the one who had answered his body's call for a partner and given him release.

Whether Kakarotto knew it or not, he had marked Vegeta as his mate... and he had been rejected.

''Y...yes...It's plausible...''

-

Bulma found herself waiting for an answer, but she was patient. The Saiyajin's eyes had glazed over after she'd asked her question, and it was obvious that something had just dawned on him that he hadn't even considered before. He needed time to wrap his mind around it.

However, she finally received a weak reply, and it was the one she had already assumed it would be.

''You rejected him, Vegeta. I can't say with a certainty that that's why this happened, but it's possible that the emotional upset put more of a strain on Goku's weakened heart than it could handle. It began to fail.''

She waited a moment before continuing, her blue eyes moving from the prince to the unconscious man on the bed.

''His heartbeat seems to be returning to a normal rhythm now... but we'll need to keep an eye on him. If you hadn't found him I'm not sure he would have survived much longer out there alone.''

A shiver shot up Vegeta's spine, and an overwhelming wave of guilt crashed down on him when his earlier thoughts came flooding back to him.

I never want to see him again.

Leave and don't come back!

Kakarotto is dead to me.

Bulma could clearly see the emotions that passed over the Saiyajin's face, and she reached over Goku and patted his arm.

''Stay with him until he wakes up. I think you two need to work things out.''

-

Vegeta nodded and waited until the woman left the room before he placed his hand on Goku's feverish forehead. He brushed back the bangs he found there and sighed. It seemed like the closer he got to the younger Saiyajin the less he understood him. He was starting to doubt he was even a good match for Kakarotto. His temper, jealousy, and 'emotional retardation' as Bulma had phrased it, had already caused the younger man a great amount of pain, and he couldn't be sure he could control himself in the future. It was just the way he was.

Vegeta stared down at Goku for a long while as he stroked his hair. He would do what was best for the younger man, and if that meant breaking this bond they'd formed and setting Kakarotto free, then that's what he'd do.


	26. Chapter 26

For the second time that day Goku found himself waking from a state of unconsciousness. This time, however, he woke up in a comfortable bed rather than on the forest floor. The warm blankets that covered him gave him a sense of security, but what really put him at ease was the weight of a hand on his arm. He already knew it was Vegeta based on his scent.

Goku opened his eyes to visually confirm his assumption, and sure enough, the older man was seated beside his bed. He appeared to have fallen asleep, and Goku watched him for a long time before his gaze became unfocused in thought.

He seemed to have recovered from whatever attack he'd suffered earlier that day, but his heart still throbbed from his emotional upset. The other Saiyajin had sent him away; rejected him without even giving him a chance to explain why he'd said what he had. He'd been dismissed so quickly and without remorse it seemed, and the fact he seemed to mean so little to the prince was a hard pill to swallow.

On the other hand, Vegeta had come for him, and he was still here with him now. What for? Goku thought he'd learned to understand the older man and his ways over the years, but now he wasn't so sure. He had no idea what Vegeta wanted anymore, or what he was feeling. He was confused, and he didn't have a clue as to where he stood with the older man... that is, if he had a place with him at all.

-

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he opened his eyes, and Vegeta was both relieved and nervous to find that the other Saiyajin was awake and seemed to be feeling better. Kakarotto was silently staring up at the ceiling, and he appeared to be deep in thought. Based on his expression however, he seemed upset. That wouldn't do.

''Kakarotto.''

The prince waited until the other turned his head to look at him before he continued.

''I'll get to the point. At some point in the lab you formed a one-sided partial bond with me. I doubt you even realized you'd done so. When I sent you away today, you interpreted that as a rejection, which is what caused your attack today.''

The clearly displayed surprise on the younger man's face confirmed that he hadn't known about the bond he'd formed with the prince, and Vegeta took a deep breath in order to prepare himself for what he would say next. This wouldn't be easy on either of them.

''Kakarotto, I think it would be best for both of us if this bond was broken.''

The older man watched as Goku's brow tightened, but his expression was otherwise unreadable.

''A bond should be established only with the consent of both parties involved, and I think it's obvious neither of us were prepared for this.''

Vegeta paused for just a moment in order to give the younger man a chance to speak, but he remained silent.

''There is a way to break a partial bond without harming either person. However, we should wait until you are fully recovered before attempt it.''

Again the prince waited for Goku to say something, but the other Saiyajin only lowered his eyes away from his own. With nothing left to say himself, Vegeta stood and left the other alone.

-

Goku remained in that room alone for nearly an hour before he finally sat up and slid out of the bed. He frowned when his weakened legs threatened to give out beneath his weight, but he forced himself to stay on his feet as he treaded across the room to the door. The Saiyajin used his nose to follow the scent of the one he sought, and it wasn't long before he found himself at Vegeta's old bedroom door. Apparently the other Saiyajin no longer wished to stay in the same room as him.

Goku drew in a deep breath to prepare himself for the confrontation he was about to have, but the door in front if him suddenly swung open before he could even raise his hand to knock. The younger man's eyes locked with Vegeta's, and a long silence stretched on between them before he was finally able to find his voice.

''Why?''

The other Saiyajin raised an eyebrow. ''Why what?''

A wave of anger washed over Goku at the simple question. How could he not know?!

''Why do you want to break the bond?! I thought you wanted this!'' The younger man's hands curled into fists at his sides as he glared up at the prince, and his voice dropped into a low hiss. ''Or was it only that you wanted the pure-blooded Saiyajins I could give you?''

Vegeta's eyes widened, but Goku wasn't sure if it was because of what he said, or how he'd said it. Regardless of the reason, the older man suddenly dragged him inside the room and slammed the door shut behind them. Goku found himself once again pressed against the wall with a pair of strong hands gripping his shoulders.

''Let's make one thing clear, Kakarotto.'' Vegeta growled. ''I wanted you long before I even KNEW you were capable to carrying cubs! The fact that you can only makes you that much more precious to me. Do you understand?!''

Much to Goku's frustration, all his anger drained away and a sense of despair took its' place, leaving him feeling weak again.

''No!'' he cried. ''I don't understand! I don't understand you at all!'' The younger Saiyajin drew in a trembling breath before continuing. ''Every time I think I know what you want, you do or say something to completely contradict yourself! I know what I want, Vegeta, but I need you to tell me right now what YOU want!''

Goku raised shimmering eyes to those of Vegeta's, and he watched as the Prince's mouth opened and closed several times without sound before he pushed on.

''Do you want to break the bond?!''

-

Vegeta's mind raced as he tightened his grip on the younger man he still had pressed against the wall. If he wasn't reading this wrong, it seemed to him that Kakarotto wanted to be with him. It was obvious the very thought that he may not want the same was tearing the other Saiyajin apart inside, and that surprised the prince more than anything. He never knew Goku felt so strongly toward him, and he was having trouble wrapping his mind around it.

Kakarotto DID love him... And he almost sent him away forever... almost .

The corners of Vegeta's lips turned upward in a small smile, and Goku literally stopped breathing.

''No. I don't want to break the bond. I want to complete it.''

The prince waited until the younger man exhaled his held breath before he pressed their lips together. He immediately felt the other Saiyajin yield to him, and he growled low in his throat as he thrust his tongue into Goku's mouth and pressed himself tightly to his smaller body. The moan Vegeta wrung from his soon to be lover sent chills down his spine and caused the fur on his tail to stand on end.

The older Saiyajin explored the other's mouth for awhile longer before pulling back.

''Are you sure, Kakarotto?''

Goku looked at him as if he were insane. However, instead of answering verbally, the younger man waved his tail behind him and purred. Vegeta wasn't sure what he was doing at first, but a few seconds later a strong and arousing scent filled his senses. The prince growled low and deep in his chest as his eyes drooped.

Kakarotto was releasing a scent that a Saiyajin reserved only for their chosen; a scent that displayed both their fertility and their willingness to mate. No words could have convinced Vegeta that Goku wanted this more than that.

The older man wrapped his tail around Goku's waist as he ran his hand over the other's thigh. The smaller man was quick to understand, and he allowed himself to be supported in his mate's arms as he wrapped his legs around the prince's waist.

Vegeta shivered when he felt Kakarotto's tongue lap over the sensitive skin on his neck, and he quickly turned and moved over to the bed. He carefully placed one knee on the mattress and slowly leaned forward until Goku's back hit the sheets, and the prince settled himself onto the submissive body below his own.

With the younger man's legs still wound tightly around his waist, Vegeta was easily able to feel Kakarotto's arousal straining against his own, and he bucked his hips downward as he waved his tail in the air above them. His own scent glands began to release a heavy musk, and Goku's eyes seemed to glaze over in response.

The prince latched his mouth onto the other Saiyajin's throat when it was suddenly exposed as Goku tipped his head back, and he tasted the warm and vulnerable flesh as he explored with his hands. Gi shirts were quickly untucked from their blue sash and Vegeta leaned back only long enough to bring the shirts up over Goku's head before tossing them aside and continuing his oral exploration along his partner's neck. The prince paused when his tongue found the flutter of the other's pulse, and he gave the sensitive spot extra attention, causing Goku to shiver and moan below him.

The prince chuckled at the responses he received as he moved down and sucked on an already peaked nipple. He heard Goku inhale sharply the moment contact was made, and a second later fingers had tightly tangled themselves in his hair. Vegeta could also hear the steady thumping of the Saiyajin's tail as it repeatedly hit the mattress beside them.

Responsive.

After spending a few more minutes lavishing Goku's chest and stomach, Vegeta sat up and gently tugged at the legs that were still wrapped around his waist. He felt the reluctance to let go as the younger man hesitated for a moment before slowly unwrapping them from around his mate. Large black eyes watched in confusion as the prince moved from between spread thighs.

Vegeta could see the worry in the other's face, and he quickly put his fears to rest.

''I want to see all of you, Kakarotto.''

He grinned at the blush that spread over Goku's face as he pulled off both boots and loosened the blue sash before sliding off orange pants. The prince licked his lips in anticipation as he hooked his fingers beneath the rim of the other Saiyajin's boxers before sliding them off, leaving the younger man gloriously nude.

Vegeta leaned back and let his eyes wander over the perfect body spread out before him. This was the first time he'd been able to fully view and appreciate Goku's figure, and it was certainly worth the wait. His smaller form suited him perfectly, leaving him slim with sleek muscle covered in satiny pale skin. He felt like he could simply sit and stare at this perfect specimen of a Saiyajin forever.

''Vegeta...''

The prince blinked and looked up at the other's blushing face. He noticed that Goku had drawn his legs together as he'd admired him, and a black tail had moved to cover his most private parts.

''W-What's wrong?''

Vegeta shook his head and leaned forward to bury his nose in the younger man's hair. He inhaled that addicting scent deeply into his lungs.

''Nothing is wrong, Kakarotto. I was simply admiring the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, and wondering what I did to deserve you.''

The prince could feel Goku's face heat up even more.

''I'm not-''

''You are beautiful.'' Vegeta interrupted. He settled himself on the bed and drew Kakarotto up until he sat nestled between his legs, back to his larger chest. The prince wrapped his arms around the other and took hold of Goku's chin, forcing him to look at a full length mirror that sat facing them across the room.

''Look.''

Vegeta watched the other Saiyajin's expression in the mirror, and he frowned when Goku drew his tail between his legs before drawing them to his chest and looking away to the side.

''What's the matter, Kakarotto? Why won't you look at yourself?''

The smaller Saiyajin only shook his head. The prince sighed and drew away from the younger man long enough to shed his own clothes before holding Goku like he had before. Despite the heat generated when their naked flesh pressed together, a shiver still wracked Vegeta's frame. It was a pleasant feeling.

Again the older man took hold of Goku's chin and forced him to look at their reflections. The smaller Saiyajin frowned as he looked at the difference in both their mass and skin tones.

''I look weak.''

Vegeta's brow rose in surprise as his eyes snapped away from the mirror and instead focused on the man he held in his arms. Goku tilted back his head to look him in the eye, and the prince saw the insecurity for the first time.

''I can't even reach Super Saiyajin anymore. I can't help if the Earth needs to be defended. I'm a burden.''

Vegeta frowned. People had always depended on Goku for his strength and for protection when they needed it. They'd always turned to him for help when there was an enemy to be fought or when lives were at risk. It seemed as if Goku associated friends with his strength, and now that he didn't have his power, he was suddenly feeling worthless and unimportant. He probably felt like no one would need him anymore now that he wasn't as useful in battle.

The prince could relate. He too used to feel that the more power he had the more important he was in the eyes of others; the greater his worth. However, he learned over the years that that didn't matter to his friends and family. They valued HIM, not his ki.

It was time Kakarotto learned that lesson.

''Kakarotto, did you ever view me as a burden when you were stronger than me?''

Goku's eyes widened in alarm, and he shook his head. ''No! Never!''

''Then why would you believe anyone would think that about you?''

The younger Saiyajin frowned and turned his attention back to the mirror. Vegeta watched as the other man studied his reflection. He still didn't seem convinced.

The prince rested his chin on Goku's shoulder and began to explore the other's flesh with his hands. He ran his fingers down a supple neck, grazed across a collarbone, and explored well defined pecs and abs before smoothing across curved hips. Vegeta nuzzled his nose into the younger man's neck as he slowly pressed his hands against the insides of Goku's thighs, urging the other Saiyajin to part his legs again. He was met with resistance.

''Kakarotto... I want to see my mate.''

The younger man shivered and rested a hand on each of Vegeta's legs, and the prince watched their reflections as Goku bit down on his lower lip and finally allowed his legs to be parted. A furious blush returned to his face as he looked away from the mirror, and Vegeta only chuckled as he brushed his tail across the other's cheek.

''Beautiful.''

''Stop saying that.''

''Never.''

The prince didn't give the younger man a chance to object before he wrapped his hand around his member. Goku gasped and tried to curl up, but Vegeta pulled him back against his chest with his free hand and wrapped his tail around one leg to keep it stretched out. The older man purred as he stoked the hardening flesh in his palm, and he delighted in the pants and choked moans he wrung from the Saiyajin he held tightly against his body.

Goku pressed himself back against a strong chest and he raised one arm and tangled his fingers in Vegeta's hair. He brought his other hand up to his mouth and bit down on his knuckle as he squeezed his eyes shut.

''No, open your eyes. I want you to watch.''

Goku whined when the older man suddenly stopped all movement, and he reluctantly cracked open his eyes and looked into the mirror again. Vegeta cast him a devilish smirk, and Goku blinked when the prince hooked his hands beneath his already bent knees and pulled them up even more. He squeaked in surprise when his body was shifted and he slide down Vegeta's chest a little more.

The reason behind the move was clear when the younger man looked back down at the mirror. The new position had angled his hips enough that he was now fully exposed and accessible to his mate's roaming hands. The realization both thrilled him and scared him.

-

Vegeta almost laughed the moment Goku realized what he'd done, but he managed to control himself at the last second. He didn't want the younger man to think he was mocking him, after all. Seeing his mate so vulnerable and exposed had left him incredibly aroused, and he could hardly wait to bury himself in that tight heat. First thing was first though, and he had to make sure the other Saiyajin was ready for him.

The prince made sure Goku was still watching as he lowered his hand between his spread legs and gently ran his fingers through the fur on the underside of a black tail. Sure enough, the appendage had begun to secrete lubrication, and Vegeta made sure to coat his fingers thoroughly before he moved back to the younger man's entrance.

Goku visibly tensed when he first made contact with his most intimate and private place, and he squirmed within Vegeta's grasp in an attempt to cover himself again.

''Shhh. Trust me, Kakarotto.''

Vegeta caressed the younger man's cheek with his tail when black eyes rose to meet his own, and he grinned when Goku relaxed against him and returned his gaze to the mirror.

The prince slowly circled his mate's entrance with a slick finger before gently pressing the digit forward, gradually increasing the pressure until the tight ring of muscle yielded and allowed him inside. A low hiss escaped from between Goku's clenched teeth, and Vegeta lowered his head and licked the delicate shell of an ear. That hiss turned into a sigh and the smaller man arched into him.

Vegeta slowly pumped his finger in and out of the other Saiyajin, and he was thrilled to see that the imagery the mirror provided was exciting not only himself, but Kakarotto was well. The younger Saiyajin's eyes were locked on his hand, and he'd spread his knees further apart to improve the view.

The older man gently teased Goku's erect member with his free hand to distract him as he added a second finger to the first. If the addition caused pain, he couldn't tell. The other Saiyajin seemed to have been reduced to a trembling mass of flesh, and he seemed eager for more as his hips moved in a slight downward motion against his hand.

Vegeta furrowed his brow as he struggled to control himself. He gently scissored his fingers inside of the other Saiyajin as he gently pumped them in and out, making sure to spread the lubrication Kakarotto's body provided thoroughly. The worst thing he could do right now was hurt his mate.

''Vegeta...'' The prince looked down at the man in his arms when he heard his name spoken in a raspy voice. Goku was looking up at him, face flushed. ''Now...''

''You're sure?''

The nod he received was all he needed, and Vegeta removed his fingers. His mind raced as he tried to pick the best position to take his mate for the first time. As arousing as taking Kakarotto on all fours sounded, he wanted to see his lover's face when he slid inside of him. They had a lifetime to experiment with different positions, after all.

Vegeta scooted back and turned Goku around before gently pushing him onto his back. The older man smiled when the other Saiyajin spread his legs to allow him space between them, and he eagerly moved forward and pressed his thighs beneath Goku's in order to tilt his hips up for easier access. The prince leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss on his mate's lips, and he gripped his own arousal as he slowly pushed forward.

Goku tossed his head back when the tip of Vegeta's arousal slipped inside of him, breaking their kiss as he drew in a deep lungful of air. The prince watched his face carefully as he buried himself in that tight heat, and he struggled to keep his movement slow and easy. It seemed to take hours, but finally he was buried to the hilt, and he paused for a moment in order for each of them to catch their breath.

Goku was panting, and a fine sheen of sweat had broken out along his brow. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he appeared to be in pain.

''Kakarotto... Are you ok?''

The younger man poked open an eye and looked up at the prince, and just when Vegeta was about to pull out, he gave a small smile and nodded, rocking his hips in a motion that sent a flash of light shooting through the older man's vision.

With a grunt, Vegeta slowly move his hips back, almost leaving Goku completely before slamming forward again. The Saiyajin below him shouted out in more pleasure than pain, and the prince chuckled darkly as he set a firm pace.

-

Goku could feel his toes curl as Vegeta began to move inside of him. His body rocked with each thrust, and jolts of pleasure coursed through him like electricity. He gasped when Vegeta suddenly grabbed his legs and lifted them onto his shoulders, changing the angle and allowing for a deeper penetration. The younger Saiyajin moaned when the prince leaned over him, pressing him into the mattress and bending him nearly in half.

Goku's fingers clawed at the sheets in an attempt to brace himself against Vegeta's thrusts, but a particularly hard one jerked his body forward, causing Goku's head to fall back over the edge of the mattress. This meant he could now see the mirror again, and though they were upside down, the sight of Vegeta on top of him, burying his cock inside him, and completely dominating him was the most arousing thing he'd ever witnessed.

The younger Saiyajin gasped for breath when Vegeta moved his legs off his shoulders and instead wrapped them tightly around his waist. The prince pinned him in place with his weight as he settled heavily on top of him and suddenly buried his teeth into his neck with a deep growl.

Goku howled in both pleasure and pain as his blood began to freely flow across his mate's tongue, and his straining arousal twitched once before he released his essence into the small space between their bodies.

Vegeta licked at his wound and his hands tightened on the younger man's hips as he thrust into Goku several more times before he too released his seed into his body with a scream of pleasure. The smaller Saiyajin shivered when he felt the hot liquid coat his insides, and a deep feeling of satisfaction settled over him.

Vegeta remained buried inside of him as he lazily licked at the slowing flow of blood on his neck. Never before had Goku felt so content and loved, and he began to purr as his eyes slipped closed.

For a long time they lay there, and just before Goku drifted off to sleep, he heard a low declaration from his new mate.

''Mine.''


	27. Chapter 27

''Vegeta...Vegeta...VEGETA!''

''Hn?''

Vegeta slowly roused from his deep slumber, disturbed by the increasingly loud voice calling his name. He lazily opened his eyes and blinked away the sleep that threatened to reclaim him. The Saiyajin could usually wake up and become alert in seconds, but this time he was having trouble coming back to his senses; and he was sure the warm body beneath his own had something to do with it.

With a long and drawn out yawn the prince finally shifted and rose up onto his elbows. He grinned down at Goku, who was looking rather annoyed about something. That was curious. You'd think he'd be smiling ear to ear after getting such a mind-blowing fuck from his prince.

However, when the younger man below him shifted and winced, the reason behind his less than great mood became apparent.

Vegeta was still buried inside him.

The older man rumbled deep in his chest and sealed his lips with his mate as he slowly drew his hips back. Unfortunately, the distraction wasn't enough to mask the pain the withdrawal caused, and Goku tossed his head back and sucked a deep breath into his lungs when Vegeta finally slipped from inside him.

The prince sat up to give the younger Saiyajin room to move, and he frowned when his eyes settled on a dark red stain on the sheets below them. Had he caused damage?

With a growl, Vegeta grabbed onto Goku's thigh and pushed his leg aside. He ignored his mate's protests as he inspected the swollen entrance and gently pressed against the delicate tissue with his fingers. Before he could find the source of blood, however, he was knocked backward by a swift kick to his chest.

''What the hell, Kakarotto?!''

Goku glared at him as he quickly sat up. He winced as a sharp pain shot up his spine, and he shifted until he was more comfortable.

''No more! I'm sore enough!''

Vegeta huffed. ''Baka! I was checking to make sure I hadn't caused any damage! You were bleeding!''

The younger man's eyes darted to the crimson stain on the sheets, and his face turned just as red. ''I'm... I'm fine! Don't worry about it.''

''Of course I'm going to worry! You're my mate now, and you're mine to protect!''

Much to Vegeta's surprise, the statement drew a growl from Goku, and he nearly flinched at the sharp glare the other focused on him.

''I can protect myself, Vegeta! I'm not some defenseless woman!''

The prince opened his mouth to argue, but his jaw quickly snapped shut when it dawned on him why the other Saiyajin was suddenly so defensive and flustered. He was feeling like less of a man. He'd just been the 'woman' during their coupling, after all, and Goku wasn't used to being in such a vulnerable position. He was embarrassed now that it was over, and he was struggling with himself.

Vegeta let out the deep breath he'd drawn into his lungs. ''Kakarotto...You're no less of a man than you were before. I didn't mean you couldn't take care of yourself; I was just worried.''

The expression of anger faded from Goku's face, and he suddenly looked very tired. ''I don't want to be treated differently...''

The prince smirked as he moved forward and drew the smaller man into his arms and buried his face into the mass of black hair. ''No problem there. I still see you as a baka clown.''

Goku purred as he pressed his face into the crook of the older man's neck. He inhaled the strong scent he found there, and his tail fuzzed out in response. ''Good.''

-

After spending another hour simply lounging in bed exchanging gentle touches, the two Saiyajins finally managed to detach themselves from each other long enough to draw a bath.

Now they sat on opposite sides of the oversized tub, and while Vegeta's eyes were closed as he relaxed in the steaming water, Goku found himself letting his eyes wander over his mate's body.

He'd never really looked at a man that way before; in fact, he'd never really looked at anyone in an overly sexual way before. ChiChi had been his wife, but he'd never felt sexually attracted to her before. Yes, he'd given her children, but with the right manual stimulation, anyone could get physically aroused enough for sex. He just hadn't been into it.

But with Vegeta, Goku had been more than aroused. Not only had he been attracted to the older man's scent, but he'd found his fingers literally itching to touch him. He'd never been so drawn to someone before, and even now, as he simply sat and watched the other Saiyajin, Goku could feel his face heating up and his body beginning to tingle with pleasure.

Not one to ignore his instincts for very long, the younger Saiyajin silently slipped through the water and placed his hands on the rim of the tub behind Vegeta, effectively trapping the older man in place. Black eyes opened when he straddled the prince's lap, and he smiled at the surprised expression he was greeted with.

Goku placed his finger over the other's lips for only a moment to keep him from talking before he began to explore the rest of that handsome face. He ran the tips of his fingers down a well-shaped nose, across high cheekbones, and circled angled eyes before running his hands through deceptively soft hair.

Vegeta watched him silently as he took his time memorizing every curve, and he certainly didn't complain when Goku's tongue took the place of his hands. The younger Saiyajin's eyes slipped closed as he tasted his mate's flesh, and he took his time ravishing every inch of skin he could find. He quickly discovered that the prince's nipples were just as sensitive as his own, and when he paused to suck and nip at the peaked flesh, a low growl drifted into his ears and hips bucked upward beneath him.

''Kakarrrrrrrrrot...''

Goku purred and straightened enough to place a quick kiss on swollen lips. He pulled back when Vegeta tried to grab his tongue between his teeth, and the younger Saiyajin shook his head playfully before nipping his nose. The move caught Vegeta off guard long enough for him to slide his hands beneath the water, and with a mischievous smirk, Goku wrapped his hands around the older man's arousal.

The prince cried out in surprise and pleasure, and water splashed over the side of the tub as his hips violently bucked upward. The younger Saiyajin laughed when Vegeta suddenly glared at him and growled, but when he began to stroke the hardened member beneath the water, the threatening rumble melted into a purr of pleasure.

Goku watched beneath lidded eyes as the older man's head tipped back, and he leaned forward and attached his lips to the vulnerable expanse of throat that was exposed to him. Careful not to use his teeth, the Saiyajin sucked and rolled his tongue across the salty skin as he continued to manually pleasure his mate. The moans and pants he was drawing from the older man only served to arouse him further, and when Vegeta's back suddenly arched and his name was rasped from between swollen lips, he too climaxed just at the thought of having made the prince cum.

Goku sighed as he pulled back from Vegeta, and he grinned when he spotted the hickey he'd left on the older man's neck. It was only fair, he supposed. He himself was sporting a set of teeth marks.

The younger Saiyajin's eyes slipped closed when Vegeta's warm breath ghosted over his face, and a second later strong arms encircled him and pulled him close. He rested his head on the other man's shoulder, and a small smile formed on his lips at the words that were whispered in his ear.

''Kami. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.''

-

Unfortunately, the time came when it was necessary to leave the bedroom, and Goku was feeling a sense of dread at having to face anyone. Though he knew most of his friends and family had an idea of what was going on between him and Vegeta, he was still worried about what their reaction would be now that they'd actually mated.

''Come on, Kakarotto. I know you've got to be starving by now.''

Goku blinked himself out of his thoughts and looked at Vegeta, who was already walking out the door and heading for the stairs. He quickly raced to catch up. He was starving after all, and he certainly didn't want to be the last to arrive in the kitchen. That would be awkward.

The trip downstairs was uneventful, and Goku found himself feeling more comfortable. He was being silly; worrying about what everyone would think. Heck, they probably wouldn't even know anything had happened. It would be fine.

A high-pitched squeak made Goku raise his eyes, and he was startled to find himself in the kitchen already. Trunks, Bulma, Bura, Pan, and Goten were all sitting at the table eating, and all eyes were on him and Vegeta.

The prince moved across the room as if nothing was unusual and retrieved himself a cup of coffee before seating himself at the table. He helped himself to the large stack of pancakes piled in the middle.

''Kakarotto, sit.''

Goku swallowed nervously as he slowly moved and sat down in the chair beside Bulma, and he felt his face burn red when the woman gave him a knowing smile.

''That's a nice mark you've got there, Goku. I guess I should have warned you about Vegeta's biting fetish.''

Goten suddenly spit out his orange juice in a fine misted spray that hit Trunks directly in the face, and the demi-Saiyajin dragged his arm across his mouth before spinning to look at his father.

''W...WHAT?! You and... you and Vegeta?!''

Bura rolled her eyes. ''Geez, Goten. Everyone knew they had the hots for each other.''

Pan nodded in agreement, and Goten's wide eyes turned to Trunks for confirmation. The purple haired man only shrugged. ''I kinda suspected. Father always had Goku's scent on him.''

Goku's shoulders slumped when silence once again fell over the room, and he kept his eyes glued to the table in front of him. He was afraid to look at his youngest son, afraid of what he might see. The next few seconds seemed to last forever before he heard Goten's voice again.

''Wow. I never even noticed...''

Goku finally chanced looking up at the younger man, and he was relieved to find his son smiling at him.

''Sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to react that way, I was just shocked!''

''You're not mad?''

Goten raised an eyebrow at the full blooded Saiyajin before he laughed. ''Mad? Why would I be mad? I think it's great! I mean, I was worried you might not find anyone since Mom...well...you know, moved on. But Vegeta is perfect! You both love to spar and eat and...''

''Fuck.'' Vegeta added as he stuffed another pancake into his mouth.

Both Son's faces turned beat red, and Bulma whacked the prince upside the head.

''Language!''

''Fuck off!''

Chaos erupted around the table as Bulma and Vegeta began to argue. Trunks and Goten soon joined in just to cause mischief, and Goku only shrugged as he finally began to eat. That went better than expected.

Just when he was starting to relax and enjoy himself, Bura leaned over the table and whispered in his ear.

''Do you think I can watch sometime?''

Needless to say, Pan, who was sitting across from Goku, ended up with a face-full of chewed pancake.

''ARGH!''

-

After Bulma won the argument at breakfast, Goku and a grumbling Vegeta left Capsule Corp and flew to one of their many sparring grounds. It'd been awhile since they'd had a good spar, and the younger of the two Saiyajins was thoroughly enjoying every punch and kick.

Prior to becoming Vegeta's mate, Goku had had this idea in his head that if he were to submit to the older man, he'd be expected to... well, do what ChiChi had always done. His ex-wife had always preached that a good wife always took care of her husband and their household, and Goku had pictured himself in a frilly apron with a baby perched on one hip while he vacuumed and cooked dinner all at the same time. Granted, he'd never ASKED ChiChi to do any of those things, but she'd still implanted the image in his head, and now he was able to laugh about it.

A cooking and cleaning robot was not what Vegeta wanted in a mate. He wanted a strong sparring partner and...

''Vegeta, do you want kids?''

The prince balked at the unexpected question, and he pulled his punch just in time to miss Goku's unguarded face. The shift in his balance caused him to fly past the younger man, and Vegeta stumbled across the ground on his tip toes before finally face planting in the dirt.

Goku raised an eyebrow as he turned and looked at the other Saiyajin, whose ass was in the air and chestnut tail was slowly twitching like an agitated snake.

''Vegeta?''

The prince shoved himself up off the ground with a growl and climbed to his feet as he dusted himself off. He spun on his heel and glared at the younger man, the vein in his forehead visibly twitching.

''Where the HELL did that question come from?!''

Goku huffed and folded his arms over his chest. ''I was thinking!''

''Oh, will wonders ever cease?!''

''Answer the question!''

Vegeta rolled his eyes to the sky as he wrapped his tail around his waist again. ''Kakarotto, I think you already know that I do. I should be asking YOU that question.''

Goku blinked before lowering his eyes to the ground. Did he want kids? He wasn't sure. Of course the idea of creating another full-blooded Saiyajin, a mixture of both him and Vegeta, was thrilling, he wasn't so sure that HE wanted to be the one to carry the child. It sounded selfish, but the idea of being pregnant was just...weird. He wasn't sure he could handle it physically or mentally. On the other hand, having a child all his own that he could raise HIS way was very appealing. Admittedly he hadn't been a good father to Gohan and Goten, but when he was around, ChiChi hadn't let him have any part in their upbringing. She was the real reason he had backed off.

Goku raised his eyes back up to Vegeta, and he fidgeted under the prince's gaze.

''Vegeta... I'm not sure...''

The older man looked disappointed for a moment, and Goku's chest tightened. He didn't want to upset him.

''Kakarotto, I think it's only fair I warn you that you already could be pregnant.''

And that's when Goku panicked.


	28. Chapter 28

Vegeta wasn't a patient man, so keeping quiet while he watched Goku tug at his own hair and babble senselessly about the possibility of being pregnant was nothing short of a miracle. The prince had been watching the younger Saiyajin freak out for the past ten minutes, and he only chose to interrupt when it became clear there was no end in sight.

''Kakarotto.''

He received no answer, and Vegeta's eye twitched as his mate ran past him for the hundredth time as he yelled about something that had to do with the birthing process; like, how was THAT supposed to work?

The older man sighed and casually stuck out his foot when Goku came near again. The Saiyajin tripped over the appendage and squawked as he hit the dirt.

''Kakarotto!''

Goku sat up and glared at Vegeta as he brushed himself off. His tail lashed behind him in irritation. ''What?!''

''Baka! I said you MIGHT be pregnant! I don't know how it works. You probably have to be in heat to become fertile!''

The younger man didn't seem comforted by his mate's words, however, and the panicked expression on his face only became more obvious as he looked down at his stomach and poked at the firm abs beneath his shirt.

''I need to know! Is it old enough to kick yet?! Come feel! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!''

A vein on Vegeta's forehead throbbed as his annoyance built, and he grit his teeth in an attempt to fight back the barrage of insults he wanted to spew at Kakarotto. However, yelling wasn't going to help anything, so with a miraculous show of restraint, the prince spoke in a calm and even tone.

''If you want to find out if you're pregnant right now, Bulma can do a blood test. If you want to wait, you can simply piss on a stick.''

Goku wrinkled his nose at the two options. ''I don't want a needle.''

The older man rolled his eyes. ''Then you need to wait.''

''I don't want to have to do the other thing either.''

Vegeta finally allowed a growl to leave his throat. ''Then wait until you start puking in the morning!''

Goku huffed indignantly. ''I don't WANT to puke my guts out either!''

The prince's tail lashed behind him as he glared down at the other Saiyajin. Perhaps this was Kakarotto's way of telling him he didn't want to be pregnant at all. He could understand. It couldn't be an easy thing for the younger man to accept, and he'd already made it clear early on that the idea of carry a child was 'weird' to him; however, the realization was still hard for Vegeta to accept. It almost felt like a rejection. Any other Saiyajin would have jumped at the chance to carry his heir, and to have his own chosen mate recoil at the very idea was a blow to his pride.

Vegeta cast Goku one last look before turning away. It was best he end this conversation now before he said something he didn't mean. So, with the flick of his tail, the prince blasted into the air and headed back toward Capsule Corp, leaving his flustered and confused mate behind.

-

Goku sighed as he watched the older man go. He'd caught the small flash of hurt that had passed over Vegeta's face before he'd left, even though he had tried to hide it behind his usual scowl.

He hadn't meant to freak out like that, but when Vegeta said he might already be pregnant, he just panicked! All he could think about was how he wasn't ready for another child. So much had occurred in the past several years, and he was just beginning to enjoy life again. Being pregnant was supposed to be a joyful experience, and right now, all he felt was dread.

Goku frowned and lay back on the grass, pillowing his head in his arms as he watched puffy white clouds drift by in the blue sky above him. Maybe it was selfish of him, but damn it, he should be able to decide what happens in his life and with his body! That kind of right had been ripped away from him while he was with Dr. Villa, and there was no doubt in his mind that he would be looked at as no more than another lab rat if he were to become pregnant now.

No, he hadn't even told the majority of his friends and family that he and Vegeta were a couple. That alone would be shock enough for them. He could only imagine the reaction if he were to tell them he was carrying a child as well.

Goku drew a deep breath into his lungs to calm his suddenly racing mind.

First thing was first. He needed to know if he was pregnant, and he needed to know NOW. He'd deal with the rest after he had an answer.

-

Goku visibly trembled as he watched Bulma prepare a syringe and several empty vials that would soon contain his blood. The older woman had been shocked when he'd asked her to run a blood test, but she had literally been floored when he'd explained why. The Saiyajin could tell she'd wanted to spew a ton of questions, but she'd bitten her lip at the last second and escorted him to her lab with a smile instead.

She was a good friend.

However, now that he was there staring at the needle that would pierce his skin, he wasn't so sure about this. Goku's mouth had gone dry and a cold sweat had broken out along his forehead. It seemed he couldn't draw in enough air to satisfy his lungs, and his uneven breathing pattern was beginning to make him dizzy.

Blue eyes full of concern turned to him.

''Goku, are you ok? We don't have to do this...''

The Saiyajin wiped his wristband over his damp forehead before nodding. He didn't trust himself to speak at this point. One would think that after being poked with needles daily for the past several years you'd get used to it, but that wasn't the case. Phobias were not forgotten so easily.

Bulma nodded and slowly moved to his side, and Goku literally jumped as she gently set down the glass containers on the small table beside him. The woman reached for his arm and waited patiently for the younger man to extend it toward her, which he did after a long moment.

''I'm just going to tie this around your bicep to trap some blood and raise some veins. This won't hurt...''

Goku rested his forehead in his free hand and fisted his fingers into his bangs as a wave of nausea overtook him. He knew the whole situation was ridiculous, but his body was reacting on its' own. He watched as Bulma quickly tied a rubbery length of material around his arm, and his heart rate began to race as she rubbed a bit of sterilizing alcohol over his skin. Now there was nothing left to do but...

Tears sprung to his eyes when Bulma picked up the needle and felt around with her finger for a suitable vein. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to run, and his muscles were tense with the effort it took for him to stay in his seat. His tail lashed violently behind him, and the fur had fluffed out along its' length. If this moment lasted any longer, he was surely going to black out.

Goku had squeezed his eyes shut to avoid having to see the needle piercing his flesh, so when a pair of arms suddenly wound themselves around him and a warm body pressed against his own, he jumped in surprise. Black eyes snapped open, and Goku was shocked to find Vegeta smirking down at him.

''Baka. Based on the signals you were sending me through our bond, I thought for sure you were on the verge of death. All this over a little needle?''

The younger Saiyajin growled and angrily swiped at the tears that escaped down his cheeks. He wasn't upset with Vegeta, but with himself. The older man was right. To get this worked up over something so small was stupid, but he just couldn't help it.

-

Goku turned buried his face into the prince's shirt in an attempt to hide his tears, and Vegeta chuckled and ran his fingers through his mate's thick hair. He'd been worried when he'd felt all the panic and sheer terror radiating from his younger mate, and he'd quickly followed his fluctuating ki to Capsule Corps' lab. After spotting Goku and Bulma, and more importantly, the needle, it had become clear as to why the younger man was experiencing a panic attack.

Part of Vegeta wanted to scold his mate for being afraid of something so stupid, but a bigger part of him wanted to soothe the other Saiyajin; to comfort him and ease his fears away. He went with that feeling, and now, as he held Kakarotto in his arms, he could feel the tremors that wracked his frame slowly fade away. His breathing pattern was evening out and his tears were drying up. Even Goku's sable tail had smoothed back down to its' normal size and was resting comfortably curled around his thigh.

''Sorry...''

Vegeta's ears perked at the muffled apology, and he looked down at the younger man, who still had his face buried in his shirt.

''Sorry for what?''

Goku tilted his head back so he could look up at the older man with watery black eyes. ''For being stupid.''

''Baka. You can't help that.''

Vegeta jumped at the glare that was suddenly thrown his way, and he quickly elaborated. ''I mean that you can't help your fear of needles. It may have been silly back in the days of Frieza, but I'd say you have a good reason for your fear now. It's nothing to be ashamed of.''

Goku sniffed and shrugged his shoulders as he looked off to the side. He still appeared flustered by his reaction, and Vegeta doubted anything he could say would comfort him... except...

''Did I ever tell you about my fear of worms?''

Vegeta fought to keep the blush off his face as the younger man blinked and slowly turned his head back toward him.

''...What?...''

The prince coughed and looked off to the side to avoid Goku's questioning gaze. ''You must remember the encounter we had with those overgrown tapeworms inside Buu. I nearly puked my guts out.''

The younger Saiyajin was silent for a moment before he snorted and gave a little laugh of disbelief. ''So I wasn't imaging it... You WERE hiding behind me!''

Vegeta's tail fuzzed out as he whipped his head around. ''I was NOT hiding! I just chose to stand behind you! I was... I was checking out your ass!''

Goku laughed outright at that. ''You LIAR! Why are you afraid of worms?!''

By now the older Saiyajin had lost his battle, and his face turned beat red. ''I don't know! They're just slimy and wiggly and disgusting! I HATE them! SHUT UP, BAKA!''

''Sorry to interrupt...''

Both Saiyajins, one laughing, one growling, fell silent and looked over at Bulma, who was holding a paper in her hand with a smile on her face.

Goku looked down at his arm and was shocked to find a band-aid there. When had she...

Bulma laughed at his baffled expression. ''I stuck you the moment Vegeta touched you. I guess you were too distracted to feel the prick... and by prick, I mean the needle.''

The prince growled and flashed the woman his middle finger, then turned his attention back to his mate when the younger man looked up at him in surprise. ''Hn. She finished nearly ten minutes ago, the bitch.''

''...Oh...''

''And speaking of which,'' Bulma continued. ''I have the results! Goku, you aren't pregnant.''

Vegeta grinned down at his mate, who looked like the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. Unfortunately, he himself felt a bit disappointed. Fortunately, the woman continued before he could withdraw into his own thoughts too much.

''I can't say this for certain, but I have a theory that Saiyajin males only have a few small windows a year in which they can become pregnant. Goku, have you ever experienced a natural heat? One that wasn't triggered by drugs?''

The younger Saiyajin blushed and rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish gesture. ''No...''

Bulma smiled. ''I didn't think so. I think you're a little too young physically to conceive. I believe that once your body is mature, you'll most likely go into heat twice a year; but again, that's only a guess based on other species I've studied. However, only during this time will you be able to become pregnant.''

Vegeta mulled that information over in his head. It made a lot of sense, even if it was just a guess. When Kakarotto had been forced into an artificial heat, he'd barely been able to control himself. His attraction to the younger Saiyajin had been based more on the signals of a fertile partner than on physical attraction, and that told him that a Saiyajin's heat was more about reproduction than finding a life partner.

That was interesting.

''I think you're right, woman... For once.''

''Tha-HEY!''

Vegeta smirked at Bulma and dodged the clipboard she chucked at his head before turning his attention back to Goku.

''Do you know what this means, Kakarotto?''

The younger Saiyajin blinked, suddenly feeling like he was the prey and the prince was the hunter.

''It means I can throw away the condoms I bought after your little hissy fit this morning!''

Sweatdrops all around.


	29. Chapter 29

It was still early in the morning when Goku woke up and rolled onto his side to watch his slumbering mate. For a long while he merely observed the sleeping Saiyajin, letting his eyes roam over his sculpted form before finally focusing on a handsome face. Vegeta's usually sharp features seemed softer while he slept.

Goku reached over and ran his fingers down the smooth skin between the prince's eyebrows. The furrow that was usually present was absent at the moment, being as how the older man was completely relaxed. The idea that Vegeta could feel comfortable leaving himself so vulnerable while in his presence made his heart swell with joy. Bulma had told him that the prince had always been a light sleeper, and even the slightest noise or touch would wake him.

Yet, here he was, freely running his fingers across the sleeping man's face; and he wasn't even stirring.

Never in his wildest dreams did Goku think he and Vegeta would ever be a couple. There was a time when he'd been sure the older Saiyajin would have strangled him to death if given the chance, yet he'd done nothing but provide him with a sense of protection ever since he'd rescued him from Dr. Villa.

...Well, except for that time he dropped him while flying. The bastard.

But, that was in the past now, and Goku felt he could trust Vegeta with his life. Everyday he felt his affection for the prince growing, and he wondered now how he'd ever gotten along without the older man each day. He understood now what he was missing with ChiChi. His ex-wife had never made him feel so loved or at ease. In fact, it had been the complete opposite; not that she had been a bad mate, they just hadn't been combat-able.

Goku's lips quirked upward into a smile when Vegeta mumbled something under his breath. Most his words were inaudible, but he managed to pick up the word 'baka'. The name was no longer such an insult to Goku. He knew the prince wasn't trying to hurt him anymore when he called him that. It was more like...well, a pet name, he supposed.

Goku drew his hand back when the older man drew in a deep breath and opened his heavy eyes. Vegeta stared at him for a short moment before his lids closed again. Instead of going back to sleep, however, Goku found himself pulled closer by strong arms and tucked close to his mate's now rumbling chest. No words were exchanged as an auburn tail wound around his waist and held tight, but Goku had no trouble going back to sleep, lulled by the rhythmic breathing of his lover.

-

''Come on, it'll be fun!''

''No.''

''Vegeta, don't be a poor sport! Why not?!''

''Woman, I have no desire to participate in such ridiculous activities!''

''What activities?''

Bulma and Vegeta turned to look at Goku when he walked into the kitchen and sat down to join them for breakfast. Vegeta's expression was no longer soft and relaxed as it had been earlier that morning. Instead it was set back to its' regular scowl.

''A triple date! Me, Yamcha, you, Vegeta... and ChiChi and Victor.''

Vegeta watched his mate's reaction to the last pair of names, and as expected, wide black eyes shot up to balk at the older woman. His mouth appeared to be forming words, though no sound was coming out.

''I told you it was a stupid idea!'' he snapped.

Bulma sighed and took a sip of her coffee. ''Goku, I know it's awkward, but I don't think you should cut off all communication with ChiChi. You have children together. If you're worried about Victor, he already knows about Saiyajins and he's fine with it. He's already witnessed Gohan and Goten's power, so nothing you do or say will surprise him.''

''But... but I haven't told ChiChi about... about...''

''Me.'' Vegeta finished.

The blue haired woman nodded. ''I know. I think you need to call her and have a long talk. That way there are no surprises tonight.''

''We aren't going, woman!'' Vegeta snapped as he glared across the table.

Bulma glared right back. ''You both need to get out of the house and socialize with other people! There's no reason for Goku to become as much of a recluse as you are!''

It was extreme, she knew, but Bulma had a reason for wanting to go on this triple date tonight. It hadn't escaped her attention that Goku was less comfortable around strangers since his confinement to the lab, and he had begun to turn down any offer she made to take him out in public. He always had some excuse and it was becoming a pattern. Bulma knew it was unhealthy for a once highly social person to become so reclusive, and the sooner she got him back out there, the easier it would be for him to conquer his new fear of people... or more specifically, she observed, men.

Bulma was pulled out of her musings by Goku's sigh, and she turned her attention back to the Saiyajin.

''I suppose I do need to tell her...''

''Alright!'' Bulma chirped, purposely interrupting before he could change his mind. ''You give her a call, and we'll all hit the town tonight at seven! It'll be fun!''

The woman smiled happily as she stood up from the table. A distinctive 'thump' sounded behind her as she left the room, and she laughed when she recognized the hollow sound as Vegeta's forehead hitting the table. Apparently he wasn't pleased.

-

Vegeta cursed as he unbuttoned another button on his shirt to loosen the grip around his neck. Bulma had insisted they'd dressed moderately nice for their outing, and both Saiyajins had opted for a couple of button up shirts, his light blue and Goku's white, coupled with pressed black slacks. Granted, they both looked damn good, but he still wasn't happy about it.

The older Saiyajin turned to look at his mate, and he frowned as he watched the other man nervously run his fingers through his always untamable spikes as he fussed with his appearance in the mirror. He knew Goku wasn't worried about how he looked, but rather his meeting with ChiChi and her mate.

Apparently the phone call to his ex had gone smoother than expected. Granted, the woman had been shocked, but she hadn't been disgusted or angry. In fact, from the way Kakarotto described it, she almost seemed happy for him toward the end after she'd been given some time to absorb the information. The younger Saiyajin, however, was still doubtful about her acceptance of his new lifestyle, and he had been fidgety and nervous for hours now.

Vegeta walked over to the other man and caught his wrists in his hands. He spun Goku around and away from the mirror.

''Kakarotto, stop worrying so much. You already said she was accepting, so just relax and enjoy yourself tonight. Kami knows one of us has to have fun.''

A small grin spread across Goku's lips, but before he could reply, the doorbell rang, followed by Bulma's shout.

''THEY'RE HERE!''

-

Goku walked as slowly as he could in order to buy as much time as possible, but he still found himself downstairs and approaching a group of excited voices sooner than he would have liked.

He followed behind Vegeta as they rounded the corner and entered the main foyer, and that was where the other's had all gathered. Both ChiChi and Bulma looked beautiful with their hair and make-up done, and each wore a nice, but casual dress for the evening. Yamcha and Victor had dressed in similar attire as the Saiyajins, and they each looked slightly less enthused than their women.

Goku fidgeted nervously when ChiChi finally saw him, and she smiled somewhat awkwardly as her eyes moved between him and Vegeta. There was a small silence before the dark haired woman finally stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her ex-husband, and Goku couldn't help but tense up at the unexpected move.

ChiChi laughed softly as she pulled back. ''I don't bite anymore, you know.''

A deep laugh came from behind her, and the woman turned as Goku's eyes moved past her to Victor. The older man smiled when the attention turned to him. ''Don't believe a word she says. I have the bite marks to prove it.''

Both ChiChi and Goku blushed as the others laughed, well, except for Vegeta; he merely rolled his eyes.

''Goku, this is my... husband Victor. I don't think you've actually met him yet.''

Goku looked back at the man. He was taller than himself by a few inches and he had lighter brown hair and eyes to match. He appeared to exercise regularly based on his toned physique, and he appeared a bit younger than ChiChi too.

Victor stepped forward after his introduction and held out his hand. ''I've heard a lot about you, Goku. It's nice to finally meet you.''

The Saiyajin's eyes darted to the outstretched hand back to the man's still smiling face. He was surprised to find that part of him wanted to punch the guy in the mouth, while the other part wanted to disappear and find a nice hole to crawl into. This man had stolen... no, married his former wife, after all, and instincts screamed at him to reclaim what was rightfully his. However, as much as he hated to admit it, Goku was also a bit intimidated.

''Kakarotto.''

Goku hadn't realized he'd zoned out until Vegeta elbowed him in the ribs to bring him back to the present. He blinked and focused on Victor's still outstretched hand. He blushed and quickly shook hands with the man.

''Sorry...Nice to meet you too...''

-

Much to Vegeta's displeasure, this triple date consisted of the typically boring 'dinner and a movie'. The restaurant they ended up in was a high class place where everyone walked with their nose in the air. He snorted. They acted as if they were royalty or something.

''Does everyone know what they want to order?'' Bulma asked as she looked up from the menu.

''Everything, as usual.'' Vegeta stated as he propped his chin in his palm.

''Vegeta! I told you to eat before we came so you wouldn't need to order so much! And get your elbows off the table! Manners!''

The older man rolled his eyes. ''This coming from a woman who eats off the floor.''

Bulma blushed as all eyes turned to her. ''It... It's called the two second rule! Everyone does it! Right, Yamcha?''

''Umm... sure...''

Before anything further could be said, a waitress approached the table with a fake smile. ''Are we ready to order?''

-

After placing their orders, Bulma having loudly interrupted Vegeta to order for him, the couples were left sipping their drinks and making idle small talk. Goku hadn't really said much, and he instead chose to listen quietly to the others. Unfortunately, it didn't stay that way.

''So Goku,'' Victor said. ''What attracted you to Vegeta? I know I don't know either of you very well, but you seem like complete opposites.''

The younger man was caught off guard and he looked over at the prince for help. Unfortunately, none was offered. Instead, Vegeta was only smirking.

''Go ahead, Kakarotto. Do tell.''

Goku cast his mate a glare before turning back to the rest of the group, who were anxiously awaiting his response.

''Uh... I don't know... I guess we just have a lot in common... and...''

Yamcha, who was beginning to feel sorry for his friend as he fumbled for words, decided to take the pressure off by deflecting the attention elsewhere. ''How about you, Vegeta? What attracted you to Goku?''

Based on the almost evil smirk that spread over Vegeta's lips, Yamcha knew he'd just made a huge mistake.

''Well,'' the prince began. ''Look at him. He's a fine piece of flesh.''

If Goku's face wasn't red before, it was now. ''Vegeta!''

The older Saiyajin continued. ''But besides being easy on the eyes, he's the perfect sparring partner, aggressive and strong, yet in bed, he becomes submissive and even shy, not to mention responsive!''

''Vegeta! That's enough!'' Goku growled. He'd noticed that several pairs of eyes were now focused on him; not all of them being confined to their table.

''What? He asked!''

Bulma, who looked both interested and sympathetic for Goku, laughed. ''Wow, sounds like you're describing Yamcha's bedroom demeanor!''

The scarred man beside her choked on his drink.

Victor laughed. ''I can't say the same about Chi. She's feisty under the covers! It's no wonder poor Goku is more laid back. She's got me whipped!''

The woman in question pretended to be angry as she punched her husband on the arm, but a hint of a smile gave away her amusement.

As the chatter began to pick up at the table again, Goku sent his mate a chilling glare as he drank from his glass. Vegeta literally shuddered under the intense gaze, and he knew he was in trouble.

''Food's here!''


	30. Chapter 30

The rest of dinner was uneventful if you ignored the death glares Goku continuously cast in Vegeta's direction. In fact, every time the prince attempted to speak the younger Saiyajin would give him a swift kick to the shin before he could get a single word out, and it wasn't long before the elder of the two begrudgingly resigned himself to silently eating his meal.

However, when the group arrived at the theater after leaving the restaurant, Vegeta could no longer hold his tongue.

''I refuse to suffer through what you humans call a 'chick flick'!''

Bulma spun on her heel and glared at the prince, though her attempts to intimidate him were in vain; especially after having suffered through Goku's silent threats all night.

''Oh, come on! It's less than two hours and I for one do NOT want to watch some gory murder movie filled with overly sexual teenagers!''

Yamcha coughed lightly to gain the attention of the group. ''Uh... I kinda do...''

Blue eyes turned on him, and the scarred ex-warrior visibly shrunk. It didn't take much to control him anymore.

Victor, who seemed more interested in the gory movie but knew better than to speak up about it, pointed to a flashy building a little ways down the block. ''Well, if we can't agree on a movie, how about we just go that club over there? Chi and I go there from time to time and they've got a great band.''

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. ''Sounds like a better option to me; though I think SOME of us are a little OLD to be clubbing.''

Black eyes pointedly looked at Bulma, and the feisty woman immediately batted the Saiyajin over his head.

''I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU!''

The prince snorted and wisely moved out of hitting range before replying. ''Maybe, but some of us are aging better than others.''

Yamcha hooked his arms beneath Bulma's to hold the raging woman back as she spewed a barrage of insults at the amused Saiyajin. The others watched with sweat drops forming on their heads.

ChiChi, who had little patience for tantrums that weren't her own, cleared her throat and stepped between the two combatants. ''Why don't we just go down to the club? It's obvious some of us, black eyes moved among the men, aren't going to be able to sit quietly through a movie anyway.''

Bulma shrugged Yamcha off of her and grumbled under her breath as she smoothed out her dress. ''Fine by me.''

Once an agreement was reached, the group casually began to walk down the street to the club, though as they neared their destination, Victor spoke up.

''Is Goku old enough to get in?''

The Saiyajin in question glared at the older man, who immediately threw his palms up as a defensive gesture. ''I mean, I know you're old enough, but you don't look it.''

Vegeta frowned as he watched the man's brown eyes roam up and down his mate's form, and he quickly stepped between the two and threw his arm around Goku's shoulders, pulling him close. ''He'll get in. If bribery doesn't work then a little bodily injury always does the trick.''

Goku rolled his eyes. ''Vegeta, no breaking bones.''

The prince smirked down at the younger man. ''It all depends on how stubborn the doorman is.''

The group fell silent as they finally reached the club, and after a short wait in line, they reached the entrance. The burly man at the door looked them over, but as expected, his eyes stopped on Goku.

''Age?''

The Saiyajin in question rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about it. ''I dunno... I guess I'm in my mid-fifties by now... ChiChi, how old are you?''

The black haired woman balked as her face turned red. ''Goku, you don't ask a lady her age!''

Vegeta grinned. ''He's not. He's asking you.''

Beside his wife, Victor chuckled, which earned him an elbow to the ribs from the feisty woman.

The doorman, however, didn't look amused. ''Mid-fifties? Either you're trying to be funny or you think I'm really stupid.''

Goku looked at the man innocently. ''I'm not trying to be funny...''

The entire group, along with several people within earshot, all began to laugh at the implication, though the Saiyajin hadn't meant it the way it sounded.

The large man's face turned red as his expression twisted into an angry scowl, and he took a heavy step toward Goku. Before his outstretched hand could reach the confused Saiyajin, however, it was caught in Vegeta's grasp. The human's eyes turned to the prince, and his anger quickly melted into fear when he saw the simmering fury in those hard black eyes. He winced as his trapped fist was squeezed beyond the level of comfort.

''He is old enough to be here and you will let us through. Understand?'' Vegeta tightened his grip with an audible crack.

The larger man gasped in pain and nodded quickly. ''Yeah, yeah! Go ahead!''

''Hn.'' The prince threw the human's hand away as if it were diseased before he stepped aside to let the others through. Once they'd all passed he shoved a wad of cash into the doorman's good hand. ''I broke three bones. That should cover the hospital bill.''

-

The atmosphere inside the club was upbeat, and the air was filled with the smell of alcohol, sex, and adrenaline as people danced to the loud music that flowed from the oversized speakers surrounding the band on stage.

Yamcha, being the flirt he was, seemed to be looking in all directions at once as he scanned the crowds. ''Yeah, now THIS is my kind of place! These people are hot!''

Bulma growled and hooked her arm with his. ''Hey! You're with me tonight, pal!''

''Aww, but we aren't dating! Can't I get a few numbers?''

The tightening grip on his bicep was answer enough, and the scarred man began to pout as they finally arrived at a large booth just beside the dance floor.

Only seconds after they were seated a middle aged man with dark blue eyes approached their table and put on a charming smile as he focused his attention on Bulma. ''I'm sorry to intrude, but I noticed you the moment you walked in and I was hoping you might like to dance.''

Bulma grinned wickedly at a flabbergasted Yamcha before putting on a sultry expression that she hadn't used since she first began to seduce Vegeta. ''Only if you buy me a drink too.''

The man smiled and held out his hand to take hers. ''Done.''

''Hey, wait a minute!'' Yamcha cried as Bulma took the man's hand and scooted out of the booth. The woman cast him a smirk as they disappeared into the crowd. It was obvious she was trying to make him jealous, just like old times.

Though everyone was amused by the antics, Vegeta was the only one who actually laughed in his face. ''Oh, don't look so surprised! You should be used to rejection by now. Hahahahah-GAH! What the fuck, Kakarotto?!''

Goku, who had again kicked the prince in the shin, cast his mate another warning glare before he turned and smiled at a sulking Yamcha. ''Come on, let's go get some drinks. I bet you'll meet someone at the bar.''

Vegeta watched in silence as the two men stood from the booth and also disappeared into the crowd, and he looked over at ChiChi and Victor, the only ones left at the table. He folded his arms over his chest and grumbled. ''We should have gone to the movies.''

-

''I can't believe she just ditched me like that!''

Goku patted his friend on the shoulder as they wove their way through the maze of bodies. ''You know Bulma. She's just trying to make you jealous. Don't let it get to you.''

Yamcha sighed dramatically as he and the Saiyajin beside him finally found a couple of empty bar stools and sat down. ''I know. Thanks.''

Not too long after that, the bartender took their order of drinks and walked to the other end of the bar to mix them all, leaving them to make idle small talk to pass the time. Goku was just beginning to enjoy himself when he suddenly felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. He jumped when a hand roughly stroked the length of his tail, which he had unknowingly let loose from its' place around his waist.

''Hey there, pretty thing. Is this real?''

Goku scrunched up his nose at the heavy smell of alcohol that spewed from the man's breath, and he jerked his tail away when he felt hands on it again.

''Hey, man. Back off.'' Yamcha said as he put his hand on the drunk man's shoulder and pushed him back some. This gave Goku enough space to spin slightly on his stool so he could see the guy. He was a larger man, about the size of Yamcha, and he had several tattoos littering his arms. He was dressed mostly in leather and had a few chains hanging from his pockets. His blonde hair was spiked in all directions with the aid of gel, and his brown eyes were clouded; a clear sign he was drunk.

''Heeeeeeeeey, be cool. I was only being friendly.''

''Well you can be friendly and keep your hands to yourself at the same time.'' Yamcha replied as he noticeably sized the guy up, just in case things got out of hand.

Hazy brown eyes looked at him for a moment before he laughed loudly. ''Ohhh, I get it! He's your bitch!''

Goku mouth dropped open and Yamcha blushed a deep crimson, though based on his angry expression, it could have been from anger or embarrassment; perhaps both.

''Watch your mouth, bastard!''

The drunken man only chuckled before turning his attention back to Goku. He attempted to put on a sexy smile, which made him look more constipated than anything, and he leaned on the bar, pushing closer to the Saiyajin and invading his personal space.

''Come on. A pretty young thing like you shouldn't be with an old geezer like him! I bet I could keep you happy all night long...''

Finally becoming annoyed, Goku placed his hand on the guy's chest and pushed him back a little harder than necessary, causing the older man to stumble drunkenly. ''Not interested.''

The man's overly friendly demeanor instantly changed upon his rejection, and his mouth twisted into a scowl. ''Oh, you think you're too good for me, do ya, bitch?''

Yamcha snorted. ''He doesn't think so, he knows so.''

By now a crowd had begun to gather at the potential of a fight, and the blonde, not wanting to be made a fool of in front of so many people, growled and pulled out a small pocket knife. ''How about now?!''

Goku's gaze flickered down to the blade before he looked back up at the now smirking human. Anger slowly began to bubble to the surface as he found himself once again being treated more like an object rather than a person by a human male. He was tired of being pushed around, and this time he was going to take care of matters on his own.

''Yamcha, take the drinks back to the table. I'll be there in a minute.''

The scarred man looked over at the Saiyajin in surprise, but when he was met with a steely gaze, he knew better than to argue. He nodded and threw some money on the bar before gathering up their glasses and moving away. He cast the drunk male one last glare as he did.

Goku waited until Yamcha was gone before he motioned to the human to sit down at the now empty stool beside him.

The blonde grinned and put his knife away before he strutted forward and sat down. ''I knew you'd come around. So you have a thing for bad boys then? You didn't seem interested till I whipped my blade out.''

Goku tried not to roll his eyes as he motioned to the bartender for another drink. ''Yeah, something like that.''

''Hmmm, I'd love to show you my other blade, if you catch my drift.''

The Saiyajin could feel the fur on his tail bristle as the man leaned closer to him. Luckily, the drinks he ordered were placed in front of them that same second. He pushed one of the glasses toward the blonde, who grinned and raised the drink to his lips.

Goku raised his own glass and watched the other man's movements from the corner of his eye. He waited until the man's mouth touched the rim of the glass before he sent a small burst of invisible ki at it. The mug shattered in the man's face, and a loud shriek quieted the entire bar as the shards dug their way deep into his flesh.

''Ahhh! My face! I can't see!''

Goku slipped from his stool and used his drink to cover his grin as he wove his way through the group of people that had rushed forward to help the withering and bleeding man. It wasn't long before the sound of an ambulance could be heard outside.

-

When he'd returned to their table, Goku had been questioned about what had occurred at the bar. The Saiyajin had pretended like he hadn't seen anything, though Yamcha and Vegeta knew that wasn't the case.

After a few drinks, Yamcha had slipped off in search of Bulma, and ChiChi and Victor had moved over to the dance floor. Goku, who had indulged in a couple of beers to relax himself, was feeling nice and fuzzy, not to mention affectionate. The younger Saiyajin, who Vegeta could now declare was a touchy feely drunk, was currently straddling his mate's lap and nuzzling his face into the older man's neck.

''Mmm, Geta... you smell good.''

The prince smirked as Goku shifted against him, and he looked past the black tail that was waving in the air in front of him to focus on Victor and ChiChi, who were approaching the booth again. The couple looked flushed and sweaty from the dancing they'd done, and they also appeared a bit giggly. They too had had a few drinks that night.

Goku turned his head a little when the pair sat down, and Vegeta was surprised to hear a low growl escape from the younger man's throat. His grip seemed to tighten as well for only a moment before he turned back to the prince and began to rub his head against Vegeta's face and neck, much like a cat would do to something it believed was his. He was scent marking him.

The older man laughed suddenly when he realized Goku was telling Victor and ChiChi that Vegeta belonged to him and to keep away. The sudden show of possessiveness from the other Saiyajin pleased the prince, and he purred and wrapped his tail around Goku's waist, much to his mate's delight.

The two humans seated at the booth watched in what appeared to be fascination, though Vegeta could tell ChiChi was also aroused by the sight of her ex-husband publicly showing his affection for his prince.

''Goku... you never acted that way with me before...'' the woman said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

The younger Saiyajin blinked and turned slightly in Vegeta's lap in order to see ChiChi better. A smile broke out over his face and he laughed. ''I was never drunk then!''

The older woman blinked. ''All this because you're drunk?''

''Mmmhmmm...You heard Vegeta before... I'm shy.''

Goku dissolved into a fit of laughter, which eventually had everyone else at the table joining him in his moment of humor. Just as quickly as he'd started laughing though, the Saiyajin stopped and a suddenly serious expression appeared on his face as he turned back to Vegeta. ''But I'm not all THAT submissive!''

The prince squawked as Goku suddenly pounced on him, and he fell backward on the seat. The younger Saiyajin purred and crouched above him as he crushed their lips together in an aggressive kiss.

Victor and ChiChi could only see Goku's waving tail from where they sat, and they each slowly leaned down in order to watch the passionate display from beneath the table.

''We really shouldn't be watching them.'' Victor said.

ChiChi shushed him and licked her lips as Vegeta's arms wrapped around Goku and his hips bucked upward to meet those of his mates. ''Shut up. This is hot.''

-

It wasn't too long after their intense make-out session that Vegeta announced they were leaving. It was late anyway, but if he didn't leave now, he was going to end up taking Goku right there on the table, and he didn't think his sobering mate would appreciate that in the morning.

Finding Bulma and Yamcha wasn't easy, especially considering Goku had firmly attached himself to Vegeta's back. His legs were wrapped tightly around the older Saiyajin's waist, and his arms were draped over his shoulders.

''Kakarotto, have your legs stopped working?!''

Goku chuckled in the older man's ear. ''No. I just want to molest you.''

Beside them ChiChi shrieked with laughter. Now there was a sentence one would never have expected to come from their innocent Goku's mouth.

While getting molested by Kakarotto was not a bad thing in Vegeta's mind, he was becoming increasingly annoyed with the situation. He was horny, he had a horny Saiyajin licking the back of his neck like some starving cat, a shrieking banshee at his side, and no Bulma or Yamcha.

The patrons of this club might end up with a show tonight after all. The mating habits of Saiyajins.

Just when Vegeta was about to send a ball of ki through the roof as a discrete signal to the others, Yamcha shouldered his way through the crowd cradling a sleeping Bulma in his arms. The scarred man looked flustered and sweaty, but he seemed to be beaming at the same time.

''What are you so smug about?'' the prince asked, though he already had an idea.

''I got some! I found Bulma dancing with some guy and I got so angry that I punched him in his ugly face. Next thing I know, I'm in the bathroom getting raped! It was awesome!''

Vegeta rolled his eyes. ''The woman always was a whore for violence.''

''Me too!'' Goku suddenly announced. He bit down on Vegeta's ear a moment later, and the older Saiyajin nearly stumbled as a wave of lust overtook him.

''We need to go... NOW!''


	31. Chapter 31

Getting everyone home from the club wasn't an easy task. With no sober beings amongst the group, aside from an only slightly buzzed Vegeta, driving was out of the question. The Saiyajin prince had promptly encapsulated the cars they'd arrived in and hidden them in his pocket; away from a rather grabby Bulma. The woman insisted that she was ok to drive, but then again, drunken people always thought they were 'ok'.

The next step was to hail a couple of taxi cabs, but the seemingly simple task was made more difficult thanks to Goku. The younger Saiyajin was still firmly attached to Vegeta's back, and the constant nips, kisses, and licks he peppered across his mate's neck and ears were rather distracting. It also didn't help matters that the rest of the group was behaving no better. Bulma was currently attempting to undress a blushing Yamcha for a second round and ChiChi, who obviously loosened up quite a bit with the aid of alcohol, kept trying to flash the oncoming cars while her husband cheered her on.

Her antics, however, were probably what resulted in the six overly eager cab drivers suddenly pulling up to the curb. Vegeta rolled his eyes as other drivers hooted and hollered at the scene, and he quickly shoved each couple into a separate car. He handed each driver a wad of cash and gave them directions to Capsule Corp before waving them away.

The prince eyed another waiting cab before turning his head slightly back toward his passenger.

''Kakarotto, do you think you can IT us home?''

Goku seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he raised two fingers to his forehead. Vegeta nearly lost his footing as his surroundings suddenly blurred out and became nothing but a swirl of colors around him. Dizziness overwhelmed his senses, and when the world suddenly came back into focus, the older Saiyajin fell backwards onto his butt as his head abruptly stopped spinning.

Goku, who had rolled backwards into the grass after their tumble, laughed as he looked around the empty field they'd ended up in.

''I guess not!''

Vegeta grumbled as he rubbed his head and peered around them. He didn't recognize any landmarks along the darkened landscape, so they could have been anywhere on the planet at this point.

The older Saiyajin had spun around on his knees with the intent of giving his mate an earful for his antics, but the words died in his throat when his eyes landed on the other man.

Goku had sprawled himself out on his back and currently had one arm resting beneath his head and his other hand was lazily undoing the buttons of his shirt. A black tail idly tipped back and forth beside him and a nearly silent purr rumbled from his chest. The soft light from the nearly full moon illuminated the Saiyajin's features in a way that made him look as though he were glowing, and the temptation was just too much.

A predatory smirk spread over Vegeta's face as he crawled over top of the younger man on all fours. Goku, whose eyes were closed, seemed blissfully unaware of his mate's close proximity, and he startled when a demanding mouth covered his own. Vegeta purred when he was granted immediate access, and he wasted no time exploring and enjoying the exquisite taste that was Kakarotto.

The prince balanced his weight on his knees as he let his hands roam over the hot flesh of the other Saiyajin's chest, and he quickly undid the remaining buttons on the white shirt and pushed the garment out of his way. His ungloved fingers danced along quivering abdominal muscles, and Vegeta left his mate's mouth in order to free the muffled moans he was electing from the man below him.

He watched as Goku tilted his head back just enough to fully expose his throat to the moon's light, and Vegeta couldn't resist the temptation of marking the vulnerable flesh. The younger man's breath hitched when he grazed his teeth over the tender skin along his jaw before moving down to lavish the rest. The older man paused when he found the steady flutter of the other's pulse, and he spent extra time there; nibbling, sucking, and licking the thin layer of flesh that protected the jugular beneath. The trust Kakarotto must have had for him to allow him access to such a vulnerable place blew his mind and only fueled his lust.

Nimble fingers moved down the younger man's body, and Vegeta made short work of his mate's pants. The body below his own shuddered as the cool air met his most sensitive place, and the prince rumbled in appreciation as he stroked the already hardened flesh in his hand. He rolled his tongue over a peaked nipple before continuing downward, and it wasn't until his mouth reached the younger Saiyajin's navel that he was met with resistance.

''Vegeta?''

Vegeta paused and looked up at Goku, confused by the man's slightly panicked tone. He raised an eyebrow when he peered into wide black eyes.

''What's wrong?''

Goku seemed to sputter for a moment as his cheeks became red, and if not for his obvious display of distress, Vegeta might have found the flush of color sexy.

''You... You're not going to...''

''Suck you? That was the idea.''

Though he didn't think it was possible, Goku's face turned a deeper shade of crimson. The younger man shook his head and placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder in order to push him away, and the older Saiyajin reluctantly sat up in accordance to the other Saiyajin's wishes. Apparently something was bothering him.

Goku seemed to be thinking about something as he silently stared at his mate, and Vegeta was caught off guard when he suddenly tipped his head back and laughed. It seemed he was still feeling a bit of a buzz from earlier.

''Vegeta, you can't do that!''

The prince's mouth quirked up into a grin, amused by the other's behavior. ''And why not?''

The younger man looked back down at him, still grinning. What he said next though, wiped the grin right off Vegeta's face.

''You're not a bitch.''

The elder Saiyajin scowled. ''Woman aren't the only ones who can give oral pleasure, Kakarotto.''

''Oh, I know that. I've had to do it before, but that's because he said I had to... because I'm a bitch.''

Vegeta grit his teeth as a sudden rage swept over him, and he grabbed Goku's shoulders and gave him a small shake in order to earn his attention.

''Who said that to you?''

The younger Saiyajin focused his hazy eyes on the seething Saiyajin, and he smiled and waved his hand in dismissal. ''Don't worry, 'Geta! They're dead now. I'll only do it for you.''

Vegeta growled and subconsciously tightened his grip on firm shoulders, making the other wince in discomfort. He'd always suspected something like this may have occurred while Kakarotto was in that lab, but he'd hoped he was wrong. After all, Goku had never really shown too many signs classic to those who'd undergone a sexual trauma, but now that alcohol was loosening his lips, the truth was coming out. He regretted more than ever now that he didn't take the time to torture each and every scientists in that lab before killing them.

''Are you mad?''

The small voice brought him out of his thoughts, and Vegeta focused on the man he held in too tight a grip. The expression of discomfort and insecurity on Goku's face made the older man loosen his grip on bruised shoulders. The prince shook his head and drew in a deep breath before grinning at his mate, who gave a small smile in return.

''Forget about that, Kakarotto. You just let me do the work.''

Goku opened his mouth to argue as Vegeta moved down his body again, but the older Saiyajin held up a finger and shushed him.

''Enjoy it.''

Vegeta almost laughed at the way the smaller body below him tightened up the second his lips closed around the soft head of Goku's member, and the sharp intake of breath only furthered his amusement. It seemed like this was the other Saiyajin's first oral adventure. He should have guessed ChiChi was a prune.

After placing his hands on slender hips to hold them in place, Vegeta slowly eased his way down the hardened shaft. Each stroke of his tongue elected a rumbling moan from his lover, and it wasn't long before Goku's fingers tangled themselves into his hair. The prince sucked at the throbbing flesh, and when he began to purr the new sensation made the younger man shriek. The fingers in his hair tightened to a nearly painful level, and the prince ceased all movement for only a short moment in order to allow his mate to regain control of himself. He didn't want this to end too soon, after all.

For the next few seconds all Vegeta could hear was Goku's ragged breathing, but as he expected, the fingers soon loosened and instead began to massage his scalp as an apology. The older man began to purr again as he slowly bobbed his head up and down along his lover's arousal, teasing him with varying levels of suction as he did so.

While Goku was blissfully distracted, Vegeta slide one hand from the younger man's hip to his opening. He'd already captured the scent of his mate's natural lubricant and he wanted to take this opportunity to prepare him for what was to come. The prince quickly found the puckered entrance and he gently pressed against the already slicked opening. He was pleased when the other Saiyajin shifted and parted his legs a little further in order to grant him easier access.

By now Vegeta's own arousal was straining within the confines of his pants, and his hips bucked forward as he slid his finger inside his mate. He just barely heard his name whispered into the cooling night air, and that was enough to nearly send him over the edge.

With a low growl, Vegeta withdrew his finger and released his mate's arousal from his mouth, much to Goku's displeasure. Before the smaller man could object, however, the older Saiyajin finished removing his pants and flipped him over onto his hands and knees. Goku yelped in surprise at the abrupt movement, and Vegeta smirked when he looked back at him from over his shoulder.

''Forgive my impatience, Kakarotto, but a man can only take so much teasing before he blows.''

Goku's initial surprise seemed to fade after a moment and his expression quickly melted into a sly grin. Vegeta swallowed hard when the younger Saiyajin spread his knees and lowered his chest to the ground, causing his unbuttoned shirt to bunch at his shoulders and displaying his smooth, lean back. A black tail rose high into the air and waved back and forth in a teasing manner. Most of Vegeta's attention, however, was focused on the tight ass that was clearly displayed to him.

''Fuck, Kakarotto.''

''Yeah, that's the idea.''

The prince barked out a laugh at the smaller man's comment and he quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his own arousal. He didn't think he had the patience to remove his clothes at this point anyway.

Vegeta moved forward and ran his fingers down his mate's spine, electing a shiver from the pale man. He gripped a shapely hip with one hand and took hold of his own member to steady himself as he brought the head to the other Saiyajin's entrance. Twin gasps filled the air as Vegeta slowly pushed his hips forward, and the older man watched, entranced, as he disappeared inside Kakarotto inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt.

Once he was fully seated the older man paused and draped himself over Goku's arched back. The younger man's head was turned to the side and his cheek was pressed into the grass below him as he panted, his brow furrowed. Vegeta nipped at his exposed ear, and black eyes opened to peer back at him. After a moment of still silence, Goku's mouth turned upward into a wicked smile, and he suddenly pushed his hips back against the larger man.

''Move!''

Vegeta nearly choked as a wave of pleasure coursed through him, and he growled playfully at the other Saiyajin as he placed his hands on Goku's shoulders and leaned his weight on them.

''Don't bitch at me in the morning when you can't walk properly.''

Goku didn't have time to respond before the prince withdrew and almost violently slammed back inside him. The resulting scream sent a chill down Vegeta's spine, and his tail waved back and forth behind him as he set a steady rhythm with his thrusts. He watched with dilated eyes as the body below his own rocked back and forth, and his ears perked as they were filled with the arousing sounds that escaped his withering mate's lips.

Goku clawed at the ground as he struggled with the pleasure that was coursing through his body. Vegeta watched as his mate tore trenches into the soft dirt, and he growled when a sense of dominance rolled over him. Kakarotto was HIS! No human would ever lay a hand on him again, and if they did, he would send them to hell. He'd protect this man to the best of his ability. Kakarotto would scream his name and his name only!

Vegeta suddenly reach forward and grabbed each of Goku's wrists, and he forced the younger man's arms behind his back. He pinned them there with one hand and leaned forward heavily, grabbing a handful of black hair with his free hand and yanking the smaller Saiyajin's head back. He sucked on a sensitive earlobe as he continued to thrust into his lover's tight heat, delighting in the throaty moans his actions drew from his mate.

''You are mine, Kakarotto.''

He watched as Goku's eyes slipped closed, and he tightened his grip on those ebony locks.

''Say it! Say you're mine!''

Goku's brow furrowed as a particularly hard thrust jerked his body forward, and he whispered Vegeta's name under his breath. The older man could feel the other trying to free his wrists, but he only leaned more heavily on the trapped appendages.

''Say. It.'' the prince growled between thrusts.

Vegeta could see swollen lips move.

''Louder!''

''I'm yours...''

''Louder!'' Thrust.

''I'M YOURS!''

Vegeta threw his head back as he found his release, his mate's declaration being too much for him to handle. His seed filled his lover completely, and he could vaguely hear Goku's own cry of release as he too reached completion.

The prince slowly slid from inside the other Saiyajin and sat back on his knees, watching with a satisfied smirk as Goku collapsed the rest of the way to the ground with a soft 'thud'. The younger man's eyes were closed, and it became obvious that he'd immediately fallen asleep. Vegeta didn't blame him; he was a lot of handle if he did say so himself.

The older man spent several minutes just admiring Goku in the moonlight before he tucked himself away and crawled forward. He lay beside his mate and pulled him into his arms. They'd sleep here for the night. Neither had the energy to make it back to Capsule Corp and it wasn't too cold out.

Vegeta buried his face into Goku's hair and inhaled his scent. Everything felt perfect for now; he just hoped the younger man wouldn't be pissed when he woke up half naked in the middle of a field... and with a very sore rear.


	32. Chapter 32

Goku knew almost immediately upon waking from his deep slumber that he wasn't comfortably tucked away in his warm bed. A cool breeze caressed his bare skin and blades of grass tickled his body as they swayed back and forth. He could feel the warmth of the sun's rays beating down on him and he could hear birds chirping all around.

Goku shifted as he drew a deep breath of fresh air into his lungs, and his brow furrowed when he became aware of the various sore spots that plagued his body. His back was aching and the skin on his chest and knees felt raw.

After cracking open his eyes, the Saiyajin squinted against the sun and slowly sat up on his knees. He stretched his arms above his head and arched his back as he yawned, and he flinched slightly when a few vertebra popped.

Goku's nose twitched as the wind suddenly shifted, bringing with it the smell of a campfire. His sensitive sense of smell detected not only the aroma of cooking flesh, but also the spicy scent that was uniquely Vegeta. A smile spread over his face as he finally pulled himself to his feet; however, the movement also made it apparent that his discomfort spread to more intimant places of his anatomy.

He really needed to be more careful about drinking.

He took a few stumbly steps forward before catching his stride, and Goku slowly made his way toward the smell of the fire. With each step he took he became more aware of the scent of flowing water, so he was more than pleased when he finally pushed aside some shrubs and spotted a large flowing river in front of him. A large fire was burning close to its' banks and several wild boar were roasting over the flames. Better yet, Vegeta was currently sitting by that fire in nothing more than his black pants from the night before.

With as much grace as a hung-over Saiyajin could hope to possess, Goku silently approached his mate, whose back was currently facing him. He knew the prince was already aware of his presence based on the way he shifted his body, but the older man was being nice enough to allow Goku to 'sneak' up on him anyway.

The younger Saiyajin chuckled as he finally closed the gap and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's shoulders, pressing himself against the elder's back.

''You heard me.''

Sharp black eyes turned to look at Goku with a smirk. ''Baka. I sensed the moment you woke up. Feeling a little sore, are we?''

The younger Saiyajin couldn't fight the blush that spread across his nose, and he snorted as he pushed away from the other man and got back to his feet. His tail swayed behind him as he moved to the river's edge and tested the water with his toes before wading into the gently flowing stream. When the water was deep enough to reach his chest Goku scooped up a handful of sand from the bottom and began to scrub at his skin with it. As much as he enjoyed being covered in Vegeta's scent, the grimy feeling of dried sweat and... other fluids wasn't quite so enjoyable.

Though his bath was brief, Goku was aware of the eyes on him the entire time, following his movements. The younger Saiyajin didn't tend to show off much, but he couldn't help but provide more of a show for his mate. Simple scrubbing motions became more deliberate and drawn out. His back arched more than was necessary, and his tail caressed his body more than a few times.

The rumbling growl that came from shore brought a mischievous smile to his face.

''Kakarotto! You'd better knock that off if you have any intention of eating your breakfast while it's still hot!''

Goku chuckled and dunked himself underwater to wash off any remaining sand before wading to shore. A small burst of ki quickly dried his body, and the younger Saiyajin caught the pants that were thrown at him a moment later. He looked at Vegeta in confusion.

''Put them on. I can't eat with your naked ass distracting me.''

The younger Saiyajin shrugged and slid into the black slacks before padding over to his mate and settling down beside him. A finely cooked thigh was thrust at him only moments later, and Goku blinked before taking the offered meat. His eyes moved to Vegeta, who had already begun to eat his own portion, and he had the feeling that something was bothering the older man. His brow was furrowed and his jaw was tense, and from what Goku could remember from the night before, there was no reason for him to be that way.

''Vegeta? Is something wrong?''

The younger Saiyajin startled for a moment when hard black eyes turned in his direction. The intensity in the other man's gaze caught him off guard and left him speechless.

A long stretch of silence passed before Vegeta snorted and turned back to him meal. ''Eat.''

Goku frowned at the obvious dismissal and he angrily took a bite of the cooked boar. He stared at the gravely ground in front of him as he reviewed last night's events in his mind, trying to recall what might have upset the prince. He remembered their coupling and how rough it had been. Had he been sober Goku probably wouldn't have been comfortable with the forcefulness his mate had shown, but in that moment, he hadn't cared. He also recalled Vegeta's insistence that he admit he was... owned? No, that couldn't have been it.

~Say it!

I'M YOURS!~

Goku frowned when the memory became clearer to him. He didn't belong to anyone! For years he'd been called a pet; hell, until the last couple of weeks he hadn't even had a name, and he refused to fall back into that category.

''Kakarotto.''

The younger Saiyajin's eyes darted over to Vegeta, who he was surprised to find was watching him with a strange expression; one he couldn't quite read.

''You told me something last night... something I don't think you would have mentioned sober.''

Goku could feel the color drain from his face, and he was suddenly torn between wanting to tune the prince's words out and morbid curiosity of what he'd said. There were so many things he'd never planned to tell anyone about his years in the lab, and he didn't have a clue as to what he'd revealed.

Vegeta, who could clearly see his mate's skin visibly pale, almost decided against pursuing the issue further, but he felt it was important to discuss it.

''Last night I wanted to pleasure you... orally. You resisted. You said you'd been forced to 'perform' for men before... and that you were a bitch for doing so.''

A wave of nausea suddenly overtook Goku as he listened to his mate's words, and he clamped his hand over his mouth before jumping up and stumbling to the tree line. He dropped to his knees as the few bites he'd eaten for breakfast came back up. The Sayajin's body trembled as he retched and struggled to draw air back into his suddenly starved lungs.

He couldn't believe he'd told Vegeta about that . What did his mate think now? Was he disgusted? Ashamed? He felt so humiliated!

-

Vegeta watched as Kakarotto's face lost all color before he darted away. He sighed when the younger man dropped to his knees a little ways off and threw up what little breakfast he'd eaten. He'd hoped his reaction would be a little better, but he couldn't really expect anything less than this. Now he'd just have to work with it.

The prince waited until the painful sound of retching finally ebbed before he stood and approached the younger man. He frowned at the shivering body before kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Goku's chest, swiftly pulling him back against him before any protest could be made. Kakarotto tensed noticeably in his grip before attempting to pull away.

''Don't touch me.''

''Stop it, Kakarotto! I don't think any less of you.''

A muffled sob escaped the younger man's lips, and Vegeta tightened his embrace in response.

''How can you not?! You know... YOU KNOW! They made me... I'm disgusting, Vegeta! You shouldn't touch me!''

The prince growled and gave Goku a small shake when he tried to claw his way out of the older man's arms again. Vegeta rested his chin on the smaller Saiyajin's shoulder and wrapped his tail around a slender waist, gently stroking the exposed flesh with the soft fur. His growl melted into a low rumble, and its' soothing qualities took effect on Kakarotto almost instantly.

The younger Saiyajin's struggled lessened and his gasping sobs soon evened out into a more normal breathing pattern. His tense muscles relaxed and he soon leaned into the prince's embrace rather than fight to get out of it.

''I'm disappointed, Kakarotto.''

Goku flinched at that.

''I'm disappointed that you would think so little of my love and devotion to you. Do you honestly think I'd abandon you because of abuse you suffered? Do you think I'd leave you for something that was beyond your control?''

A small hiccup. ''I don't know...''

Vegeta drew in a deep breath and nuzzled his nose into the other man's neck. ''Then I haven't been a very good mate up until now.''

Wide black eyes turned on the older man. ''Don't say that! You've been perfect!''

The prince grinned and shook his head. ''If that was the case you never would have doubted me.''

Vegeta caught Goku's chin when he tried to turn away, and he moved forward to place a kiss on those pouting lips. He paused, however, when the younger Saiyajin jerked away from him and raised his own fingers to his mouth.

He still thought he was dirty.

With a growl Vegeta grasped the other's chin again and crushed their lips together before any protest could be made. He ignored Goku's muffled response and pushed his tongue forward, urging the other to let him inside. For a moment he thought he might be denied, but a second later the younger Saiyajin's lips parted, granting him access to the sweet cavern. Their tongues intertwined and Vegeta did his best to convey all the passion and love he held for his mate with that one kiss, and when he felt Goku melting against him, he knew he'd succeeded.

When they broke apart Vegeta was surprised to find tears in Kakarotto's eyes, but a smile on his lips.

''I'm so stupid...''

''Baka...''

-

''Well, it's about time you two showed up!''

When Goku and Vegeta had finally returned to Capsule Corp later that morning, Bulma had been waiting, hands on her hips and hair in disarray.

''Woman, you look like shit.''

The blue haired woman snarled at the prince and stood in his path when he tried to move past her.

''Care to explain to me why I woke up with Yamcha in my bed?!''

Vegeta rolled his eyes to the ceiling. ''You're a big girl; I didn't think it was my job to deny you a bed partner. You seemed more than willing to fuck him last night, after all.''

Bulma's face turned beat red, but neither Saiyajin could determine if it was from anger or embarrassment. She seemed to fumble around for words until her eyes rested on Goku. She scanned him over only once before gasping and moving forward to fawn over him like a mother would her child.

''Goku, what happened?! You've got bruises all over and your eyes are red! Have you been crying? Did something happen at the club last night?! Did Vegeta get too rough?!''

The older Saiyajin frowned and pulled Bulma away from his now blushing mate. ''Knock it off, woman! You're embarrassing him!''

Bulma huffed and pulled her arm out of his grasp. ''Well excuse me for being concerned! He looks like he's been in a fight!''

A sinister and evil smile spread over Vegeta's lips, and Goku knew before the words even left his mate's mouth that he'd be mortified by them.

''Saiyajin sex isn't about being gentle, and if his screams were anything to go by, Kakarotto more than enjoyed being roughed up a little.''

After Bulma's jaw dropped Goku took that opportunity to slip out of the room. He knew the next time he came across the woman, she'd had a lot of questions... and for that, Vegeta would pay dearly.


	33. Chapter 33

After finding himself flustered with Vegeta's behavior again, Goku had separated himself from the older man to instead spend some time alone. The prince tended to enjoy telling other people about their private activities with seemingly no regard to Goku's feelings on the subject, and it was beginning to grate on the younger Saiyajin's nerves. He didn't enjoy being treated like some prize, and though he was flattered Vegeta was obviously proud of his mate, he would prefer some things be left a little more private.

Goku was still brooding when he reached his bedroom, and just was he opened the door, the phone beside the bed began to ring. The shrill sound made him jump; he wasn't used to hearing it ring, after all. The number to this room was separate from Capsule Corps' usual line, and he himself hadn't given the number out to anyone. In fact, he didn't even know the number.

Shrugging off his surprise, the Saiyajin crossed the room and picked up the receiver. ''Moshi moshi?''

''Dad?''

''Gohan?''

''Oh, good! I was hoping I'd catch you! Look, Goten and I were talking and we would like to spend a little time alone with you today. Are you busy?''

A smile spread over Goku's lips at his son's words. It hadn't gone unnoticed that he'd spent very little time with his boys since his return, and the lack of communication had been slowly nagging at him. He'd even begun to doubt they'd even wanted to see him, so he hadn't pushed the issue. His fears seemed unjustified now.

''No, I'm not busy. I'd love to see you!''

''Great! How about we all meet at our old fishing spot? Around noon?''

Goku glanced at the clock sitting on the table. That was an hour from now. ''Ok, I'll see you then.''

-

Goku had time for a quick shower and not much else before he set off toward his destination. He'd dressed in the old orange and blue gi Bulma had found for him, and the light material felt good against his skin as the wind ruffled the fabric while he quickly flew through the sky. He'd almost forgotten why he loved this outfit so much. Sure, it may not have been the prettiest thing, but it was practical and comfortable.

Goku inhaled deeply as he slowly increased his speed. It was a warm day, but his keen senses picked up a hint of moisture in the air. He was sure a storm would be moving in within the next couple of hours, despite the deceptively sunny conditions that were currently presenting themselves at the moment. Still, the nice weather should hold out long enough for a nice visit.

Just then Goku picked up the distinctive ki signatures of both Gohan and Goten. They were just up ahead, obviously having beaten him to the lake even though he was a little early. The Saiyajin's lip quirked up into a grin when he cleared the last patch of trees that concealed his favorite fishing spot, and sure enough he spotted his sons lounging by the water's edge.

Goku quickly descended to the ground and unraveled his tail from his waist as his boots touched the grass. For some reason a wave of unease washed over him the moment the two demi-Saiyajins looked in his direction, but he quickly shrugged the feeling off when bright smiles lit up both their faces.

Gohan gestured to the large fish currently roasting over a fire. ''Hope you're hungry!''

-

Despite Goku's initial nervousness, the visit was going great. After enjoying a good meal and participating in a brief spar, they'd all finally settled down and were now simply enjoying each other's company. Both Gohan and Goten had ganged up on him earlier, and despite taking it easy, Goku had found himself completely outmatched. Though he hadn't thought his sons had kept up their fighting skills, it turned out he'd been wrong. Gohan wasn't as sharp as he'd been in the days of Buu, but he still moved with a fluidity that can only be achieved and maintained with regular practice. Goten's skills had never been as polished or as disciplined, but the youngest demi-Saiyajin could still hold his own and he was always full of surprises.

Now Goku and Gohan were resting on the grass while Goten chose to chase fish in the lake. Normally Goku would have been in there with him, but the spar had taken more out of him than he cared to admit. He had no energy left to mess around.

For awhile they did nothing but bask in the sunlight and listen to the splashes coming from the water, but Gohan soon broke the easy silence.

''So how are you and Vegeta doing?''

Goku blinked and looked over at his eldest son. He was surprised to see that the demi-Saiyajin looked a little annoyed, but then he remembered he'd never gotten around to telling Gohan and the new relationship he'd formed with the prince. He must have heard it from someone else.

He hadn't even opened his mouth to reply when the other continued.

''Goten told me about you two. Apparently I'm the last to know.''

''Yamcha doesn't now...'' Goku blurted. He winced at his own reply a moment later when his son's frown deepened.

''Oh, well, that's comforting to know.''

''Gohan... I'm sorry. Everything has just been kind of jumbled lately, you know?''

The demi-Saiyajin's expression seemed to soften a bit. ''Yeah, I know.''

An awkward silence loomed between them for a moment before Goku spoke again.

''If it makes you feel any better, the only person I actually told myself was ChiChi. The rest... well, they kinda figured it out on their own or found out from Vegeta.''

Gohan, who had been lying on his back, suddenly sat up and turned to look at his father with hard eyes. He seemed to be contemplating something, and Goku found himself once again feeling nervous under the intense gaze.

''I'm... I'm not sure I approve.''

The smaller Saiyajin's jaw dropped before he could stop it. ''What?''

Gohan shook his head before his gaze returned back to the lake. ''I don't know. I just can't seem to get comfortable with the idea of you and Vegeta... as a couple. It's weird.''

Despite his best efforts, Goku couldn't help but feel hurt by his son's lack of support. He'd been prepared for this reaction from some of his friends, but certainly not from Gohan. He suddenly felt as if a wall had been erected between the two of them, and he struggled for the right words to knock down that barrier before it became too strong.

''Gohan, I understand... Heck, I still think it's weird!'' Goku threw his hand behind his head and laughed in an attempt to break the ice. Unfortunately, Gohan remained stone faced and refused to even look at him. The full blooded Saiyajin sighed and his shoulders slumped.

''Is... is it that it's Vegeta... or that it's a man?''

For a long time there was no response.

''...Both.''

Again Goku felt as though he wanted to just disappear, but as quickly as that feeling hit him, it was replaced by anger and annoyance.

''Well, what should it matter anyway? I love him, Gohan, and he makes me happy. It shouldn't matter whether it's a man or woman that makes me feel that way.''

Right?

Finally the demi-Saiyajin turned to face him again, though his expression had not changed at all. ''It does matter. It's not right!''

Goku flinched when Gohan's voice suddenly rose. Even Goten stopped splashing around in the lake and turned his attention back to the shore.

''It isn't natural!''

''For humans...''

''For ANYONE! Did Vegeta tell you it was a 'Saiyajin thing'? Did you ever stop to really think this through, Dad?''

Goku's brow furrowed when the other man's hands suddenly came down on his shoulders. He found his son's expression softening, as well as his voice lowering. He couldn't help but feel that he was suddenly the child between them.

''What if this is just another way for Vegeta to best you? I know you were hurt when you found out Mom had remarried, and I'm sure you were emotionally vulnerable at the time too. Don't you think Vegeta knew that and used it to his advantage? You know how competitive he is... This... relationship could just be another way for him to prove he's better than you. He enjoys controlling people...''

''No.'' Goku growled and swatted the demi-Saiyajin's hands away before he climbed to his feet. ''He isn't trying to control me, Gohan! He really cares...''

~''Say you're mine! SAY IT!''~

He hesitated as a memory from the previous night came flooding back to him. Vegeta had been so forceful... He'd had him pinned down... on his hands and knees like...like a bitch.

Goku shook his head as his mind began to fill with doubts. Vegeta loved him! He'd said so; said he'd do anything for him. There's no way he could just... just want to dominate him.

By now Goten, who was still dripping, had approached them and was currently looking between his two family members with a worried expression. ''Is everything ok?''

Gohan could tell his words had had some effect on his father, and after a moment he nodded to his brother. ''Everything is fine. We should go though, Goten. It looks like a storm is moving in.''

The younger man looked up at the sky, and sure enough a line of black clouds was rapidly approaching from the east. The temperature had dropped and the wind was picking up as well. Thunder rumbled in the distance with the occasional flash of lightning.

''Yeah, that looks pretty nasty! You coming, Dad?''

Goku blinked himself out of his thoughts when Goten placed a hand on his shoulder, and he smiled at his youngest. ''You two go ahead. I'll head back in a bit.''

Goten nodded as he hurried around the shore to pick up his discarded clothing, which he'd left scattered across the ground earlier. He quickly pulled his shirt back on and tucked his shoes beneath his arm before throwing his free arm around his father's neck in a quick hug.

''It was awesome seeing you. We have to do it again soon, ok?''

Goku smiled and nodded. ''Sure thing.''

He and Gohan shared a brief moment of eye contact before his eldest son nodded and took to the air. Goku kept his smile up until both boys were only specks in the distance before dropping the fake expression. The Saiyajin folded his arms and sighed as he looked back out over the lake. The occasional raindrop disturbed the otherwise smooth surface, and within seconds the sky had opened up, drenching the motionless man in seconds.

Goku hardly noticed, however. Gohan had sent his emotions into a frenzy. His relationship with Vegeta hadn't been an easy thing for him to fall into. He had his doubts too about whether it was 'right' or not, but his instincts told him that it was more than alright. Still, Goku found himself hesitating when it came to his future with the prince. Was their relationship something that could last? What if he decided he didn't want to have a child? Would Vegeta tire of him then? The older Saiyajin hadn't pushed him when it came to the subject, but would that change when he was physically able to conceive?

He had so many doubts and questions floating around in his head. He always had, but lately he'd been able to silence them enough that he could sleep peacefully at night. He was trying to live in the moment... but now Gohan had him thinking about the future.

A sudden shiver wracked Goku's body and a loud clap of thunder brought the Saiyajin back to the present. He began to feel the cold seeping into his bones, and he sniffed as he pushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

A black tail swayed, weighed down by the soaked fur, and Goku turned and headed for the heavy tree line that edged the lake. It wasn't safe to fly with so much lightening, so now he had little choice but to find shelter in the forest and wait out the storm.

The Saiyajin quickly padded across the grass and beneath the dense canopy of leaves. Black eyes scanned the lush surroundings as he walked, and it wasn't long before he found a suitable place. A fallen tree had created the perfect makeshift cave out of two ivy covered boulders, and Goku quickly crawled into the small space, sighing once he was finally out of the rain. Another shiver wracked his frame as a heavy breeze chilled his wet skin, and he drew his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them in an attempt to conserve body heat.

Goku watched the rain with drooping eyes. Why couldn't anything be easy? Everyone made everything so complicated. Life had been so simple when he lived alone as a child. His troubles didn't begin until Bulma had come along. After that...

The Saiyajin sighed and let his eyes fall shut, allowing himself to be comforted by the sounds of the forest. The steady tempo of the falling rain combined with the occasional call from a bird soon calmed his racing thoughts until only one remained.

'Maybe I'm better off alone...'


	34. Chapter 34

After waiting patiently for what seemed like hours for the storm to pass, Goku decided that he had no choice but to find a more suitable shelter from the elements. The once dry space he'd taken refuge in had flooded, and the ground beneath him was wet and muddy. The rain still managed to reach him with the aid of the harsh winds, and despite his best efforts to stay warm, his soaked clothes did nothing but chill him to the bone.

Luckily the place he'd met his sons at wasn't far from his old home. He had no plans to go there, however. He had no doubt in his mind that ChiChi and Victor would be there, and he had no desire to be in their company at the moment. He had nothing against them; he just preferred to be alone.

Instead, the Saiyajin chose to return to his original home, which was within a mile of ChiChi's house. Years ago they'd built their family home next to his original dwelling; something he'd requested of his new wife. The small structure held many pleasant memories for him, and he'd wanted to be near it always, even if it wasn't a practical place to live anymore.

The two mile walk back to the small home wasn't an easy one. The storm seemed to be picking up steam with each step he took, and the wind and rain blinded him with its' intensity. Goku thought about raising his ki to help shield his body from the elements, but he feared he might attract unwanted visitors if they sensed him.

So instead, the normally short trip turned into an hour journey, and Goku couldn't help but sigh in relief when he finally spotted the small house in front of him. The Saiyajin broke into a jog to cover the last small distance and he quickly pushed open the busted door and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him to block the heavy winds and used a stone to hold it shut; the latch had rotted away long ago.

Finally out of the rain, Goku took a long and deep breath. His eyes moved over the dusty home's interior, and a small smile tugged at his lips as childhood memories of the time he spent with his Grandpa trickled back to him.

The entire house was nothing more than a single room broken up into separate living spaces. To his left there was an old wood burning stove. A heavy cooking pot still sat on the single burner, rusty with its lack of use. Straight ahead was a large wooden barrel. His Grandpa used to 'attempt' to bathe him in it, but he never made it easy. The make-shift tub looked brittle now as if it would crumble at the slightest touch. Finally Goku's eyes wandered to the old mattress he used to share with the old man. It sat alone in the corner; its' sheets thin and torn.

A wave of sadness suddenly hit the young Saiyajin, and Goku fought back the tears he felt gathering behind his eyes. What would his life be like today if he'd never gone Oozaru that night and killed his Grandfather? What would the Earth be like? Would he still be living a solitary existence here in this small cabin? Would he had ever met Vegeta or learned of his Saiyajin heritage?

Goku shook his head to dispel the sudden flood of questions. None of that mattered now, and it would do him no good to dwell over it now.

Another chill wracked the Saiyajin's body, and he once again became aware of how cold he was. Black eyes scanned the small space, and Goku sighed and moved forward to the old tub. With a small amount of reluctance he broke the brittle wood into smaller pieces and placed the timber into the stove. A small spark of ki from his finger was all it took to light the dry wood, and he had a small fire burning in no time.

Goku crouched in front of the stove for a long while, soaking up the warmth the flames provided. He could feel the blood rushing back to his face and fingers, and he brought his soaked tail in front of him in order to dry it as well.

It was nearly another hour before the Saiyajin's clothes dried enough for his body to stop shivering. Normally he would have taken the wet garments off to dry, but he had simply been too exhausted to do so.

After adding a few more pieces of wood to the fire, Goku stood and stretched. He winced at the soreness in his muscles. Outside the storm still raged, and the entire house seemed to shudder whenever a particularly strong gust of wind assaulted its' walls. At this point he doubted he'd be going anywhere until morning.

With that thought it mind Goku turned and padded over to the worn mattress. He ignored the dust that billowed into the air when he settled himself upon it and curled into a ball. Luckily for him he was asleep before his mind could begin to wander back to the days when everything had been so simple.

-

Vegeta grumbled lightly under his breath as he watched the storm rage just outside the window. He'd been training inside his gravity chamber when the power had gone out, and when the back-up generators failed to kick in after a few minutes, the prince had had no choice but to return to the main building to bitch at Bulma.

Unfortunately, the woman was unable to solve the problem. Apparently lightening had struck the cities main power grid and fried the entire system. It would be hours before it could be repaired.

At first Vegeta wasn't terribly bothered by the inconvenience. He had other ways... or rather, people, who could keep him entertained. However, upon searching Capsule Corp and scanning the surrounding area for his mate's ki, it became painfully obvious that Kakarotto wasn't anywhere nearby.

The younger Saiyajin hadn't said a word to him about leaving, and so he had no idea where to even begin looking for the man. Currently his power level was suppressed, and though this didn't really alarm Vegeta, it annoyed him. If his mate was in distress he would have known one way or another, so that meant Goku was simply hiding. The older Saiyajin had taken note of the other man's change in demeanor ever since their conversation that morning concerning the sexual abuse that had taken place in the lab. It didn't surprise him that Kakarotto had reacted the way he had, but it bothered Vegeta that his mate didn't feel he could come to him for emotional support rather than dealing with it on his own.

So now, with the storm raging outside and Goku's ki untraceable, the prince had no choice but to sit and wait; something he was not good at doing. It was going to be a long night.

-

Goku had fallen into a deep slumber, one that hadn't been particularly restful considering he was plagued with nightmares. Faceless men surrounded and mocked him, threatening him with pain and feeding on his doubts and fears. Images from his most horrific experiences with Dr. Villa played in his mind's eye over and over again, leaving him thrashing and sweating as he struggled to fight off the painful memories.

The Saiyajin was so deeply asleep that he failed to notice the door being pushed open. His body instinctively curled tighter when the cold and wet wind swept over him, but he still did not wake. He failed to notice the footsteps that approached him, or the sinking of the mattress when a body settled on the edge of it.

He did notice, whoever, when a warm hand settled on his forehead. Black eyes snapped open and Goku growled as his body instinctively recoiled away from the strange touch and slammed into the weakened wall beside the bed. The Saiyajin's tail fluffed as he bared white canines and curled his fingers into claws in a defensive display.

''Goku!''

The familiar voice sent a wave of awareness through Goku, and he blinked away the remnants of his sleep as he became fully aware of his surroundings. The room was darker than when he'd fallen asleep, but in the flickering light from the dying fire Goku could see the tense figure of ChiChi sitting on the edge of the bed. Behind her stood Victor, who must have moved forward to shield his wife against any possible attack from the disoriented Saiyajin. The larger man had one arm wrapped around his wife and had turned her slightly in order to place himself between her and the potential threat.

Goku slid back down to the mattress from his crouched position as a sudden wave of guilt struck him. The two people in front of him were looking at him in the same way they would a wild animal, and the hairs in the back of the Saiyajin's neck prickled at the very thought that his former wife might view him as such.

''I'm sorry, ChiChi. You startled me...'' he croaked, his throat sore from his cold.

He lowered his eyes to the sheets below him as Victor slowly moved back to stand behind ChiChi, who was now smiling gently at him from her spot of the bed.

''It's ok. I should have tried to wake you before I touched you. You were having a nightmare.''

Goku nodded and looked away to the side as his tail curled against his body. He felt ashamed for the way he reacted. He needed to learn that it was no longer necessary to be so violent and defensive. Those days were behind him now.

When the silence between the two parties became too thick, ChiChi spoke again.

''I saw the smoke from your fire from the house. I didn't know of anyone else beside you who would be here, so I thought I'd come over to see what was wrong. What are you doing out here in this weather?''

Goku fidgeted for a moment before he finally allowed himself to look at ChiChi. He relaxed a little when he saw genuine concern in her eyes, and he had the sudden urge to tell her everything; from his visit with Gohan to his insecurities about his relationship with Vegeta. However, when his gaze moved to Victor, the words caught in his throat. He didn't know that man and he wasn't comfortable with him. There was no way he'd allow this human to see more weakness from him than he already had.

ChiChi seemed to know exactly what he was thinking though, and she smiled at him before turning to her current husband.

''Victor, I hate to ask you to go back out in the rain, but I need to speak with Goku alone. Do you mind?''

Victor, obviously being a smart man, knew when ChiChi was telling him rather than asking; even if it was in the form of a question. He nodded and moved to the door, pausing for a moment before he left.

''I'll make some hot tea. It'll be ready if either of you want any.''

After he'd gone ChiChi turned back the Saiyajin and reached out for him.

''Come sit by the fire. Your clothes are still damp and your skin his freezing.''

Goku sighed and took the woman's hand, allowing her to pull him from the mattress and lead him to the warmth of the fire. After adding more wood to the flames they both settled themselves as comfortably as they could on the floor.

''So what's going on, Goku?''

The Saiyajin's eyes settled on the shadows that flickered across the floor, and he took a moment to gather his courage before speaking.

''I saw Gohan today...'' he paused, but ChiChi remained silent. ''He... he doesn't think Vegeta loves me. He thinks he's only trying to control me.''

He could feel rather than see ChiChi's frown.

''Do you believe that?''

The Saiyajin thought about it for a moment. ''I think part of me does. Vegeta always used to spout about how inferior I was to him; that my third class blood made me nothing more than a low level soldier. He told me once that I was only born to serve him.''

''That was years ago. Vegeta was very angry and confused back then, Goku. You used to tell me that. I remember when I used to get so angry when he'd insult you and call you names; but you would always smile and tell me he didn't mean it. You insisted Vegeta only said those things because he was insecure and that was the only way he knew how to communicate with people...''

ChiChi paused when Goku chuckled bitterly and turned to look at her. ''I only said those things to reassure myself Vegeta didn't hate me as much as he said he did. It was all to make me feel better.''

The dark haired woman's mouth dropped open, but no words escaped her lips. The stunned reaction only made the Saiyajin laugh as he moved to lie on his back. Dark eyes glared at the ceiling, and ChiChi was shocked by the amount of bitterness the other's voice held.

''Sometimes I think Vegeta keeps me around now because he's revealing in the fact I'm so much weaker than he is. Even when we spar I feel like he's holding back; like he doesn't want me to get any stronger. And then last night...''

Goku paused when he felt his face turn bright red.

ChiChi moved forward and brushed her fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture. ''Go ahead. I won't judge you.''

The Saiyajin swallowed hard and closed his eyes to spare himself from seeing the woman's reaction. ''Last night we... you know...and he...I was drunk at the time... but when I woke up and remembered... I felt dirty, ChiChi. He pinned me down in the dirt and made me say I was his; like I was some pet!''

ChiChi remained silent for a moment as Goku's hand moved to cover his eyes. She watched as his tail thrashed beside him like an agitated snake. Though she had only gotten bits and pieces of the story, she felt she had a pretty good understanding of what had happened.

''Goku, I can't say for sure because I wasn't there, but maybe... maybe you don't understand why Vegeta did what he did.''

She waited a moment to make sure the man wouldn't become angry, and when he made no move to object, she continued.

''I think you were right when you said Vegeta is insecure. It seems to me maybe he wanted to hear you say you were his because HE needed to hear it from your mouth. He's trying to hold onto you, Goku, not tie you down. I think deep down he's afraid you're going to disappear again.''

ChiChi smiled when the Saiyajin's tail finally stilled, and she knew he was seriously considering her words.

''When you left with the dragon we were all devastated; even Vegeta. He showed it differently than the rest of us though. He cursed your very name and spat insults whenever you came up in a conversation... But Bulma told me he stopped training after you left.''

Goku finally dropped the hand that had been covering his eyes and looked at his ex in shock. Vegeta stopped training? That was unheard of! The other Saiyajin cared about nothing more than his own strength... so why?

''We think he stopped training because he no longer had to prove himself to you. You weren't there.''

''He never had to prove anything to me...''

ChiChi grinned. ''We knew that, but Vegeta saw it differently. We never asked him for fear of being blown away... but we think he had begun to see you as a potential mate and felt he needed to be on your level of strength to prove he was worthy of being with you.''

Goku sat up abruptly, and this time it was his mouth that dropped open. ''Are... are you serious? Vegeta didn't think he was good enough for ME? I always thought I wasn't worth HIS time!''

ChiChi laughed and patted the man on the arm. ''You two are adorable! You've known each other for decades and still know so little about the other. Goku, Vegeta loves you. He's just not sure if you love him.''

Goku felt his throat constrict at those words. He suddenly felt as if he'd shrunk. To think, he'd actually doubted Vegeta's intentions... had thought so badly about his own mate and had even considered leaving him because of his own insecurities. How selfish! How stupid!

A slight tug on his bangs brought the Saiyajin's attention back to ChiChi.

''Don't you dare beat yourself up! We all make mistakes and we all have misunderstandings. The best thing now is to go back to Vegeta and get all this out in the open, ok?''

Goku chuckled at the motherly tone his ex used to speak to him, and he suddenly felt as if nothing had changed between then since he'd left.

''But before you go...'' ChiChi continued, ''Let's go get some of that tea.''

-

Being inside a house free of drafts and with actual heating proved to do Goku some good. ChiChi had given in a spare gi of Gohan's she'd kept, and though it was a little big on him, it was dry. Now he sat at the kitchen table sipping at the hot drink Victor had provided; and he had to admit, the man made good tea.

For awhile they had all sat in comfortable silence, making the occasional small talk here and there. It was a pleasant experience, but it didn't last long.

''Goku...''

The Saiyajin blinked and looked up from his cup. He was confused by the slight blush that had settled on ChiChi's face.

''You know when you told me about what happened last night with Vegeta... I think what he was doing was...'' she paused to cough. ''Doggy-style.''

Goku nearly jumped out of his seat when Victor suddenly spewed a mouthful of tea across the room. The man choked and sputtered before whipping his head around to stare at his wife with wide eyes.

''Chi! What...''

The dark-haired woman glared at him, though her face remained red. ''I think he should know, Victor! You taught me these things, so I think it's only fair Goku knows!''

The Saiyajin sat with his head slightly cocked to one side as he watched the exchange, and when both sets of eyes turned on him, he felt a chill race up his spine.

''Goku,'' ChiChi continued. ''What Vegeta did wasn't meant to be demeaning to you... It's just another... uh... position...''

For a long moment Goku didn't have a clue what the woman meant, but slowly, very slowly, his mind registered exactly what it was she was referring to. His face flared into such a bright red that it rivaled ChiChi's.

''I'm not trying to embarrass you!'' the woman quickly said, ''I just know you and I were completely inexperienced and had no idea about these things... I think you'd feel more comfortable if... you know... I filled you in. Vegeta might appreciate it too...''

''Oh, Kami...'' Victor muttered as he covered his eyes with his hand.

Goku, still desperately attempting to fight off his furious blush, turned the information over in his head. He knew he had little experience with this sort of thing... and rather than be confused and surprised when Vegeta tried something new, he'd rather be prepared. And besides, ChiChi was right... the prince would probably be pleasantly surprised if Goku could do a few things to HIM.

So, with a shy smile, Goku nodded for the woman to continue.


	35. Chapter 35

Goku ended up sleeping the entire night at ChiChi's house. The storm had shown no signs of stopping, so his ex had insisted he stay put until morning. He'd resisted at first, feeling a little awkward staying in the same home, but he'd been tired, and he'd finally given in the moment he looked outside and saw the howling wind and freezing rain.

Goku had woken up early that morning. He'd slept heavily and he felt much better than the night before. He was sure Vegeta was wondering where he was, so he decided it was time to head home.

Drawing a deep breath into his lungs, Goku sat up and pushed the heavy quilt that covered him aside. ChiChi had set him up in Gohan and Goten's old room. She hadn't changed a thing from the last time he'd seen it; which was years ago. Being surrounded by such familiar things had been nice and had brought back many good memories. Maybe that's why he'd slept so well for once.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Goku glanced at the edge of the bed and smiled when he saw his outfit from yesterday neatly folded there. ChiChi had given him a spare pair of night pants and had insisted he let her wash and dry his still damp and slightly muddy clothes. Now, as he slipped into the clean and soft garments, he was glad he'd let her have her way.

Once he was fully dressed and had slipped his boots back on, the Saiyajin quietly opened the bedroom door and peered down the hallway. The master bedroom's door was still closed, and Goku couldn't hear any movement from within. Obviously ChiChi and Victor were still asleep.

He carefully tip toed down the hall and slowly made his way down the stairs, taking care to skip the steps he knew would squeak. When he reached the bottom he quickly padded to the front door and slipped outside, silently closing the door behind him with a nearly inaudible 'click'.

Goku felt his entire body relax as soon as the cool morning air hit his skin. The breeze carried a sweet and fresh scent along with it; something he only noticed after a heavy rain. The Saiyajin, now wide awake, took a few small steps away from the house before launching himself into the air. A small grin spread over his lips as his thoughts turned to Vegeta. He felt he owed the older man an apology. His mate's intentions had been nothing but good, and Goku had doubted his loyalty from the beginning. It wasn't fair. Granted, he wasn't as trusting of others as he had once been, but still, he needed to make it up to Vegeta.

And he would.

-

Vegeta had spent the night tossing and turning, and he continued to do so well into the morning. More than once he'd caught himself reaching for Kakarotto, only to have his hand fall onto the cold sheets beside him. The lack of a warm body left him irritable, and he'd spent the majority of the night grumbling to himself.

The sun was already beginning to rise on the horizon when the prince finally began to drift off again. Alas, it was not meant to be, for just as he was about to fall into that blissful oblivion, someone rudely hopped into the bed and comfortably settled themselves on top of him.

Vegeta's brow twitched and his hands had already begun to ball themselves into fists with the intent of bashing the offender over the head, but a familiar scent washed over him a second before he threw the first punch.

Instead a deep rumble erupted from his chest and Vegeta wrapped his arms around the lithe body on top of his own. He heard Goku chuckle, most likely because of the tickling sensation the vibrations from his purring caused.

Without opening his eyes, Vegeta tangled his fingers in soft hair and pulled his mate down for a kiss. The younger man's lips yielded to his own immediately, and his purr increased as his tongue explored the other's mouth, delighting in the sweet flavor that was uniquely Kakarotto.

The prince gave Goku's bottom lip a small nip before releasing his mouth completely, and he arched his neck when the other man began to suck on his earlobe.

''Kakarotto... where have you been?''

The smaller man didn't respond for a moment, seemingly reluctant to release the sensitive bit of flesh he was currently torturing, but a slight tug on his hair made him stop.

''I went to see the boys yesterday and got caught in the storm. I stayed over at ChiChi's.''

''Ngh.'' Vegeta grunted and tilted his head back when a hot tongue began to lavish the skin along his throat. ''You should have called.''

A low chuckle. ''Were you worried?''

Finally the prince poked open one eye and looked down at the man on his chest. Goku was grinning back at him and his tail was swishing back and forth behind him.

''Hn. You're a big boy, Kakarotto. I just would have found someone else to sleep with in your absence.''

Vegeta nearly laughed when the younger man's expression changed from amusement to disbelief, but before he could protest, the prince rolled them over and settled himself down comfortably on the smaller body.

''Quiet. I didn't sleep well all night without you here. I'm going to make up for that now.''

Goku squirmed and whined. ''But I'm not tired!''

Vegeta only tightened his grip. ''Tough!''

The other Saiyajin huffed in annoyance and glared at the ceiling.  
''...Can we at least spar later then?''

The prince grunted only once before drifting off to sleep and Goku decided that that was a 'yes'. He grinned at his mate and ran his fingers through the flame of hair. So Vegeta couldn't sleep without him? That was interesting.

For a long while Goku let his thoughts wander, but inevitably he too succumbed to sleep, lulled by his mate's soft snores and nearly inaudible purr.

-

''Vegeta, you're holding back!''

Goku growled in frustration as he batted aside a weak energy blast and rolled to side to avoid a slow punch. His tail lashed behind him as he propelled himself at the older man and threw a series of punches, all of which were blocked or thrown aside. The younger Saiyajin went to throw another punch, but at the last second he opened his fist and delivered a ball of ki directly at the prince's face. With his opponent temporarily blinded by the sneak attack, Goku dropped to the ground and swept Vegeta off his feet with an outstretched leg. He pounced on top of the larger man the second he hit the ground and threw one last punch, which he stopped only a hair's width from his mate's face.

Goku glared down at Vegeta and dug his knee into the prince's ribcage, making him wince.

''You're toying with me!''

The older man sighed and gently pushed the shaking fist away from his face. The younger Saiyajin huffed and pulled himself back to his feet before folding his arms over his chest in a very 'Vegeta-like' gesture. He was clearly waiting for an explanation.

''Kakarotto, I'm not toying with you.''

''Then what is this?! Pan gives me a better spar than you do! You... You aren't even raising your ki to match mine!''

Vegeta slowly walked over to the control panel and switched off the low gravity he'd set. The slight pressure on his body was suddenly lifted and the lights within the chamber faded from a dark red to a more natural yellow light. He tapped his fingers against the cold steel for a moment as he struggled to come up with a believable explanation for his poor performance, but apparently he was taking too long.

''Vegeta! Answer me! Is it because you don't want me to get any stronger? Are you enjoying this or something?!'' Goku paused for a moment to wait for an answer, but when none came, he continued his rant. ''You ARE! You don't want me to reach Super Saiyajin again, do you?! Damn it, Vegeta! If that's the case then I'll just go spar with Goten or Piccolo until you get over your ego tri-''

''You can never be a Super Saiyajin, Kakarotto!''

Goku, who had been in mid-stride on his way to the door, froze. Vegeta turned to face him just as the younger man whipped back around.

''What do you mean by that?''

The prince drew a deep breath into his lungs and lowered his voice before speaking again. This wouldn't be easy for the other Saiyajin to hear.

''Kakarotto, when you suffered that heart attack awhile back Bulma did a full examination on you while you were unconscious. Villa did a number on your body. Your heart is extremely weak and your immune system is about as strong as a normal human's now. You cannot physically handle the power that comes with being a Super Saiyajin. Your body would be burned from the inside out.''

Vegeta paused for a moment to gauge Goku's reaction to the news, but the other Saiyajin was only staring at him in disbelief.

''It's the same as when you first began to show signs of the heart virus; the moment you went Super Saiyajin to face the androids your body began to fail. It couldn't handle that kind of power in its' weakened state... and it can't handle it now. It never will. The damage is permanent, Kakarotto...''

Vegeta trailed off as Goku's expression fell. The younger Saiyajin's mouth moved, but no sound came out. He seemed to be in shock.

The prince took a few steps forward to close the distance between them and placed his hands on the other's shoulders. ''That's why I haven't been pushing...I didn't want you to reach a level your body couldn't handle...''

For a moment Goku didn't say anything, so Vegeta was surprised when angry eyes turned on him and his hands were shoved away. ''So when were you going to tell me?! Why didn't you or Bulma say anything?!''

The older man frowned. ''You were dealing with enough as it was.''

For a long moment the younger Saiyajin only stared up at Vegeta. His mind was racing, though whatever his thoughts were, he didn't seem ready t voice them just yet. Instead, Goku spun away from his mate and stormed out of the Gravity Chamber.

-

''I had a right to know!''

Bulma sighed as she watched Goku shuffle through all the medical files she'd gathered on him. He was angry, and he had a right to be. However, she only wished he understood her intentions had been good.

The Saiyajin's grip on the papers tightened as he read through them, and he finally slammed them down on the table and glared up at the women with shimmering and angry eyes.

''I had a right to know, Bulma...'' he repeated, though this time his voice was strained and it cracked in mid-sentence.

''Yes, you did have a right to know. I'm sorry, Goku... I was going to tell you when the time was right...''

''And when was that going to be? Were you going to wait until I fell over from a heart attack before you said 'oh, by the way...'''

''Kakarotto...''

Vegeta's warning tone made Goku turn his head toward his mate, and the younger man sneered at him in a way the prince had never seen before. ''I bet you're eating this up, aren't you, Vegeta? I'm finally stuck with a third class power level to match my third class status.''

Bulma caught the slightly hurt expression that flashed over Vegeta face for only a second, and she felt her own temper flaring.

''Goku, that's enough!''

Both Saiyajin's paused and looked at her in surprise.

''I know you're upset about this, but that's no excuse to take it out on us! We were only trying to protect you and we still are! Stop throwing this temper tantrum and get it through your thick skull that our intentions were good!''

A heavy silence fell over the room after that, and Goku swallowed hard before dropping his gaze to the floor. His tail dropped behind him and the tip curled inward just a little, like a dog's would when he was reprimanded.

Vegeta went to move forward to comfort the man, but the younger Saiyajin raised a hand to stop him.

''No, she's right.'' His voice was small and lacked any of the anger he'd previously displayed. ''I'm sorry.''

Both Bulma and Vegeta watched as the younger man turned and left the room, and it wasn't until the door clicked shut behind him that the prince turned accusatory eyes on the woman.

Bulma shuffled her foot and her expression was full of guilt. ''Don't look at me like that... I didn't know he'd get that upset.''

Vegeta rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and took a deep breath. ''You'd better get your mother.''

''Hm? What for?''

''So she can start cooking. The only thing that can get Kakarotto to stop moping is a good meal.''

Bulma's eyes lit up and she nodded. ''I'm on it!''


	36. Chapter 36

While Bulma set off to fetch Bunny and begin dinner preparations, Vegeta chose to follow Goku back to their bedroom. The prince could easily detect his mate's scent trail still lingering in the air, so tracking him was a simple task.

He hadn't been surprised by the other man's outburst. Strength was one of the most important things to a Saiyajin; it was bred into their very nature. To have once been so powerful only to find out that you could never reach your full potential again was a devastating blow. In fact, Vegeta was surprised nothing had been blown up. He certainly would have taken his anger out on inanimate objects... and maybe a few humans who dared cross his path during his rampage.

No, all in all, Kakarotto had handled the news rather well... so far. There was no telling how he'd act once the information had time to settle in his head.

Vegeta paused outside the bedroom door once he'd reached it and leaned in close, hoping to determine what the other man was doing before he entered. He wanted to be prepared for flying projectiles if Goku was throwing a fit, though everything seemed quiet within.

Encouraged, the prince slowly opened the door and stepped inside, taking care to close it tightly behind him afterward. His eyes scanned the large space. The bed remained undisturbed. The sheets were still crisp and unwrinkled from when the cleaning bots had made them earlier that day. In fact, the only thing out of place was the line of clothes that led to the bathroom. Steam was billowing out from beneath the door, and Vegeta could clearly hear the water running inside.

The older man grinned and padded across the room, removing articles of clothing as he went and tossing them beside his mate's own discarded garments. He was pleased to find the door unlocked, and he silently slipped inside. Vegeta took a moment to admire the younger man's physic through the clouded glass shower door. He'd filled out a lot since he'd first returned from the lab. No longer was he a scrawny and malnourished child. No, now he was a well-toned and strong Saiyajin; one he was proud to call his mate.

Goku still hadn't seemed to notice the presence of the other man, and Vegeta took the opportunity to slip into the shower behind him. He smirked at the smaller Saiyajin when large black eyes looked at him from over a shoulder, and he was encouraged by the small smile he received in return.

The prince noticed a small flick of the other's tail as Goku turned to face him. A splash of color decorated the other man's cheeks, though whether that was from the heat or something else, Vegeta could not tell.

It was clear that Goku wanted to say something though, so he waited patiently for the other Saiyajin to speak. Nearly a minute passed before he finally did.

''Sorry about before. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you and Bulma. You were only trying to help.'' The smaller man smiled up at him and rubbed the back of his head in the classic Son gesture.

Vegeta could tell the younger man was truly sorry for his actions, and though he was tempted to act as though he was hurt in order to toy around with his mate's head, he decided that would be too cruel at this point. Another time though.

''Don't worry about it, baka. No feelings were hurt. Though I do think the onna was a little surprised by your outburst. She thinks I'm a bad influence on you.''

Goku gave a little laugh. ''You are. But still, I'll have to make it up to her...''

Vegeta clicked his teeth and pulled the smaller man against his chest. ''Forget her. I think you should make it up to me first.''

Goku mirrored the wicked smirk his mate was currently wearing, and he ran his fingers up into wet hair as he pressed himself closer to that hard body. ''Yeah? I think I can manage that...''

The older man purred loudly as the other's hands ran down his sides and gently wrapped around his tail. Fingers ruffled the wet fur and caused goose bumps to rise on his arms and neck; and the talented tongue that was currently exploring his mouth did nothing but fuel his desire for the man in front of him.

Vegeta's own hands moved behind his mate to firmly grasp twin globes of flesh, and Goku's lips broke away from his own when his hips were thrust forward to meet the prince's arousal. The younger Saiyajin drew in a sharp breath as the rough friction stimulated his own member, and he began to feel hot for an entirely different reason within the steamy shower.

Vegeta buried his face against Goku's neck, and he leisurely peppered the sensitive flesh with kisses and licks between words. ''Kakarotto...I want you to know... that your power level means nothing to me...I don't see you as a third class... I see you as my mate.''

The prince paused as he grazed his teeth over the mating scar on the younger man's neck, electing a shiver from his partner. ''I don't say this often, so listen.''

Vegeta took a step back from Goku and placed his hands on either side of the other Saiyajin's face, forcing eye contact. ''I love you, Kakarotto. Nothing can ever change that, you understand? Stop doubting me, and more importantly, stop doubting yourself.''

For a long moment the only sound between them was the rush of water. Goku seemed to be gazing directly into the older man's soul, and it seemed he liked whatever it was he saw because a genuine smile spread over his lips a second later. Smaller hands rose to cover Vegeta's, and he drew a shaky but deep breath into his lungs.

''I love you too, Vegeta. I'm just not used to...you know...'' He paused and gestured between them. ''This.''

The prince chuckled. ''Yes, Kakarotto, I know. We just have to agree to be patient with each other... though you're making things especially difficult for me.''

Goku scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. ''Well you aren't exactly the most sensitive person in the world, you know.''

The older man swished his tail behind him mischievously. ''You should have thought of that before you fucked me.''

Vegeta grinned as the younger man's face turned a deep shade of red, but much to his surprise, Goku stepped forward and draped his arms around his neck. He gazed up at him with a crooked little smile.

''You wanna fuck now?''

The prince's eyes grew wide. ''Kakarotto! Since when do you talk like that?!''

The smaller man's smile only grew larger. ''Like I said, you're a bad influence.''

With a low growl, Vegeta drew the other Saiyajin tightly to his body. ''Alright then. But we'll have to make it fast. Bunny is cooking dinner.''

Goku's eyes went wide and he gasped as he suddenly shoved Vegeta away and flung open the shower door. ''Bunny is cooking tonight?! Why didn't you mention that sooner? I'm starving!''

The older Saiyajin gawked as his mate hopped onto the carpet and grabbed a towel. ''Wait! It isn't ready yet! We have time!''

Finished drying himself, Goku tossed his towel at Vegeta and scrambled out of the bathroom. ''Yeah, but she lets me lick the bowl!''

The older man could only watch as a black tail disappeared out the door. He was left standing under a cooling stream of water with a soaked towel and his arm outstretched in front of him, desperately seeking the warmth of another body.

''But... but what about me?''


	37. Chapter 37

Vegeta was still sulking when he made an appearance in the kitchen to join the others for dinner. It took all of his willpower not to poke out his bottom lip and pout as he mechanically shoveled food into his mouth. Kakarotto, it turned out, was a giant tease, whether he knew it or not.

The prince raised his black eyes to gaze at said Saiyajin, who was seated across the table from him. Goku had been in such a rush to get to the kitchen that he'd only given himself enough time to slip into a pair of gi pants and a shirt, which he'd left unbuttoned in his haste. Vegeta appreciated the view, but gazing upon the well-muscled flesh only increased his desire to jump the younger man right there and then.

However, it didn't escape his notice that there were others at the table who were also admiring the view. Vegeta's lip curled into an amused smirk as he watched Bulma shoot appreciative glances at her oldest friend's bared torso. Her admiration didn't bother him much. What woman could resist sneaking a peak or two at such a perfect specimen? Besides, she was no threat to him.

Trunks, however, was another matter.

Vegeta's grin faded into a tight lipped scowl as he turned his attention to his first born. He'd been aware of the demi-Saiyajin's interest in Kakarotto from day one. He hadn't thought much about it for the most part, but lately the attention Trunks was focusing on his mate was beginning to rub him the wrong way.

Goku, oblivious to everything aside from the food on his plate, hadn't even noticed that Trunks had been practically molesting him with his eyes from the moment they'd sat down. The demi-Saiyajin made very little effort to hide the lustful glances he kept throwing his way, and Vegeta was beginning to find that biting back his growls wasn't as easy as he would have liked.

Kakarotto was HIS. The boy had no claim on him! To his knowledge his son had never been in a serious relationship with any human, and that led him to believe that his instincts to mate with one of his own kind were stronger than that of the other demi-Saiyajins. That small fact made Vegeta both proud and territorial at the same time.

The meal had been eaten in relative silence up until that point, save for the occasional clink of a glass or the scrape of a fork against a plate; so when Trunks finally spoke, everyone took notice.

''Goku, how has everything been going for you lately? We haven't really seen much of each other in awhile.''

Vegeta's grip on his fork tightened as he felt his hackles rise. It was a seemingly innocent question, but there was a hidden motive behind those words.

Goku, always the na've one, didn't suspect a thing. The younger Saiyajin swallowed his mouthful of food and smiled.

''I've had my ups and downs. Can't really complain.''

The prince frowned as his mate continued to eat. That was a lie. Just hours before Kakarotto had been told he could never become a Super Saiyajin again. He'd say that was more than enough reason to complain. He'd have to speak with the younger man about it later.

Trunks nodded and pushed his food around on his plate. His blue eyes never left the other Saiyajin's form. ''That's good, I suppose... How about a change in scenery though? Maybe you and I can have a day out soon. You know, break our normal routines for once?''

Goku's black eyes rose to meet those of the other man's. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, which pleased Vegeta, but his reply to the request wasn't what the prince was expecting. ''Yeah, sure. I don't see why not.''

Vegeta bit back a snarl as blue eyes darted his way for only a second. The message didn't go unreceived. The boy was challenging his claim on Kakarotto. Oh, he had some nerve; he'd give him that. He hadn't realized his son was so stupid though. So very stupid...

Doubtful in his ability to refrain from sending a ki blast at Trunks, Vegeta suddenly stood, pushing his chair backward as he strode around the table and took hold of Goku's wrist.

''Come with me, Kakarotto. We need to talk.''

The younger Saiyajin blinked and looked up at the other man as if he were insane. ''Now? But...''

''Now!'' Vegeta snapped, his grip tightening as his eyes locked with his son's.

Bulma, oblivious to the drama playing out around her, frowned and stabbed her fork in the prince's direction. ''Vegeta, we haven't even had dessert yet! Don't be so rude!''

''Woman...''

''Oh, let them go.'' Bunny piped in, smiling as she always did. ''Don't worry boys, I'll save some pie for you.''

Goku smiled at the woman's thoughtfulness and stood when Vegeta's fingers tightened around his wrist. Obviously the older man was bothered by something, so he might as well humor him and avoid another argument. ''Thanks! I guess I'll see you all in a bit then.''

''Yeah...'' Trunks said with a grin. ''See you later.''

Father and son silently sent daggers at each other through their eyes, and Vegeta growled as he tugged his mate from the room.

-

Goku interlaced his fingers behind his head as he casually strolled into his bedroom. He turned back to the door when he heard it click shut, and he raised an eyebrow when he caught Vegeta's angry expression.

''What's wrong?''

The prince's tail lashed violently as he stalked into the room. He strode past his mate and seemed to pace for a moment as a low rumble continuously bubbled from deep within his chest.

''That boy...'' he growled, still pacing.

Goku lowered his arms and frowned as he stepped in Vegeta's path, putting a halt to his pacing. He looked into his mate's furious eyes before placing his hands on either side of the older man's face. ''Hey... calm down. What's got you so worked up?''

Vegeta drew a deep breath in through his nose to calm himself. He was comforted by the younger Saiyajin's gentle touch, and he raised his own hands to cover smaller ones.

''Haven't you noticed? Trunks means to court you.''

Goku was silent for a moment before a puff of air escaped through his lips. A laugh bubbled up from his throat a moment later and he pulled his hands away and playfully slapped the older man on the chest.

''Come on, Vegeta! Seriously, what's going on?''

The prince growled and grabbed his mate by the shoulders. His fingers squeezed the muscled flesh there harder than was necessary, and this caused the smile to fade from Goku's lips.

''You're serious... Trunks? Why?''

Vegeta rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and spun the other man around until he faced the full length mirror on the other side of the room. ''Look at yourself, Kakarotto! Do you really need to ask?!''

Goku frowned after looking at their reflections for a moment before he turned his head to look back at the older man. ''He never showed interest before. Why now?''

The prince sighed as he let go of the other and moved over to the bed. He sat down heavily on the edge and rubbed the space between his eyebrows. He felt a headache coming on.

''You were out of his league before. His instincts told him this, so he never saw you as a potential mate.''

Goku's tail fuzzed out behind him when he was reminded of his current status in terms of power. He was still more powerful than any human. In fact, he was capable of becoming stronger than Piccolo and Android 18 as well with a little more training. When it came to the demi-Saiyajins though... well, he may have a better fighting technique, one that may even allow him to be victorious in a battle; but when it came down to brute strength, he couldn't measure up.

Sensing his mate's thoughts, Vegeta quickly continued. ''It isn't just your power level that's made you appealing, Kakarotto. He can sense your fertility. That's a natural draw; something that's bound to bring out his more feral nature when it comes to claiming a mate.''

Goku's brow furrowed in thought. ''But... you've already...'' He hesitated, and his cheeks took on a pinkish hue before he continued. ''You've already claimed me. Doesn't he know that?''

The older man grinned at the other Saiyajin's reaction to the term 'claim'. However, his expression quickly reverted back to one of complete seriousness almost immediately.

''Of course the boy knows I've claimed you. He's challenging me. It's the natural process of picking a mate.''

Goku surprised Vegeta by laughing, and the younger Saiyajin perched himself on the bed beside the prince and wrapped his arms around strong shoulders. He purred when the older man immediately drew him closer.

''Why so worried though? It's not like I'm going to leave you for him. Besides, you're a lot stronger than he is. He couldn't win in a battle against you.''

Vegeta felt a pang of lust shoot through his body as Goku nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. A hot tongue teased the flesh there, causing a shiver to pass through his body. He grit his teeth and fought the urge to throw the younger Saiyajin down and ravish him that very second; and he groaned in disappointment when he pushed Goku away and held him at an arm's length away from himself.

''It doesn't always come down to who is more powerful, Kakarotto. When you go into heat there's no telling how you will react to two potential mates. I can't be sure, but I doubt you'll be thinking straight. It's likely only your instincts will guide you. And though I have no doubt that even your instincts will tell you to choose your prince, I can't predict how Trunks will react to you. He could become violent.''

Vegeta watched a series of emotions flicker across Goku's face, and he was most worried by the doubt and fear he saw pass through his eyes. That brought him back to another subject he wished to discuss with the younger man.

''Kakarotto, we need to talk about earlier. I know you haven't simply accepted the fact you can no longer become a Super Saiyajin. No warrior as powerful as you once were could be ok with that.''

Goku's eyes turned away from his mate, and he shrugged himself out of Vegeta's grip. ''Well, how am I supposed to feel? I'm not happy about it, but what can I do? It is what it is.''

The older man frowned. ''You should be angry.''

''I am.'' Goku's jaw noticeably tightened. ''But the only person I can take my anger out on is already dead. What else do you want me to do?''

''You could blow something up. That always makes me feel better.''

The younger Saiyajin couldn't fight back the smile that tugged at his mouth, and he turned his gaze back to his mate. ''I could. And I probably will...a lot. But what's done is done. And to be honest with you, I was getting tired of fighting anyway. You can be the hero for awhile now.''

Vegeta considered his mate's words for a moment, and he could see the fatigue in the younger man's eyes. He believed there to be some truth behind those words. Kakarotto was tired and for now he seemed content to simply live. Well, Vegeta could certainly help him with that.

''Fair enough. I still expect a good sparring partner though.''

Goku growled playfully as he grabbed a fistful of the older man's hair and tugged him down for a kiss. When they broke apart the younger Saiyajin grinned. ''I can still kick your ass, you know.''

Vegeta tail lashed from side to side as his excitement grew. He could smell his partner's arousal, and he responded immediately as he shoved Goku down roughly and crawled over top of him. A deep purr rumbled in his chest as he attacked the suddenly bared throat beneath him, and just as his teeth grazed across the mating scar he'd left on the younger man's flesh, a sharp stinging sensation made him pull back sharply. Vegeta looked down at the smirking Saiyajin underneath him with wide eyes.

''Did you just slap my ass with your tail?''

Goku chuckled and ran his hands along the older man's clothed chest. ''Depends. Did you like it?''

The prince's shocked expression melted into one of seduction, and he lowered himself until his mouth was beside the other's ear. ''Not sure I should answer that.'' He chuckled darkly and drew a fleshy earlobe into his mouth. Sharp teeth teased the sensitive flesh and made the younger man shudder.

Before he could get any further though, Vegeta suddenly found himself on his back. He blinked, surprised by the swift movement and momentarily disoriented as he looked up at Goku, who was smiling down at him from where he straddled his stomach.

''What...''

The younger Saiyajin's confidence suddenly seemed to fade and he worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he watched Vegeta with a thoughtful and unsure expression. His hands hovered over the older man's chest, and large black eyes met the prince's as if asking for permission.

''What's wrong, Kakarotto?'' Vegeta asked, his brow furrowed. True, he'd been the one to do the majority of the touching during their previous sexual romps, but he hadn't thought his mate was actually unsure if he could do the same in return. Well, he'd have to show Goku that he was more than allowed to take the initiative.

Before Goku could even answer his question, Vegeta took the smaller man's hands and brought them down until they touched him. He gave his mate a wicked smile as he relaxed back into the sheets.

''Go on.''

A smile crept over the younger Saiyajin's face, as well as a blush. Goku's eyes lowered to the prince's chest as his fingers hooked the edge of the shirt, and he swiftly but gently removed the garment that covered the heavily muscled flesh beneath. After tossing the cloth aside, Goku took his time running his fingertips along the contours of his mate's torso. He leisurely explored every dip and curve, seemingly entranced with the simple motions.

Vegeta quickly realized that this was the first time Kakarotto had actually had a chance to really see him; touch him. Because of that the prince kept quiet and patiently allowed the younger man to continue at his own pace. Besides, he was enjoying the gentle touches and watching the various expressions that passed over his mate's face.

The older man watched silently as Goku scooted backwards until he was at the edge of the bed. The Saiyajin unlaced Vegeta's boots and slipped them off his feet before crawling back onto the mattress. His fingers lingered briefly at the waistband of the prince's pants, and Vegeta lifted his hips a bit as a sign of encouragement. Goku immediately complied and made short work of the pants, which ended up crumbled on the floor beside his shirt.

A blush spread over the younger man's cheeks when it became apparent the older man wasn't wearing any underwear, and Vegeta grinned at the sight. He could tell the other was hesitant to touch him again, so he began to purr as he wrapped his tail around Goku's wrist and guided the Saiyajin's hand to his already erect member.

He hissed through his teeth when warm fingers wrapped around his sensitive flesh, and though the touches were soft and unsure, they soon became firmer, more sure and bolder. He voiced his approval in the form of an appreciative moan as he was stroked and squeezed.

Vegeta's eyes had slipped closed, so he was slightly startled when he was suddenly kissed. The moment passed quickly though and he parted his lips and attacked the tongue that entered his mouth with his own. Their duel was brief, however, and soon Goku's mouth seemed to be everywhere at once. A hot tongue worked its' way down his neck and along his collar bone. The younger Saiyajin would pause whenever the prince shuddered, and he'd give that particular spot extra attention before moving on.

Vegeta hissed when each of his nipples were sucked and lightly bitten, and he wrapped his fingers in his mate's hair, desperately needing to touch him. It was taking all of his willpower not to pounce the younger Saiyajin right there and then, and didn't help that Goku continued to stroke him as he orally explored the rest of his body. He felt like he would burst at any second.

Eventually that mouth reached his stomach, and Vegeta opened his eyes and peered down at the other in surprise when he kept venturing south. He never imagined Kakarotto would want to perform oral sex on him; not after what had occurred in the lab. Did he feel like he had to?

That thought spurred Vegeta into action, and he sat up quickly and tugged on the other's hair to earn his attention. ''Kakarotto.''

Goku blinked and looked up at the older man, confused by the interruption.

''You don't have to...''

The younger Saiyajin frowned for only a moment before smiling and leaning up to place a quick kiss on his mate's lips.

''I know I don't have to. I want to.''

If he wanted to argue anymore he wasn't given the chance because Goku immediately stilled his hand along Vegeta's member and settled it at the base. The prince watched with wide eyes as a pink tongue darted out and licked along the slit before full lips wrapped themselves around the head of his cock.

The older man's eyes fell to half-mast as the younger man slowly swallowed his length. His hot tongue swirled around the shaft and a light suction teased him into a frenzy. At one point the prince felt the gentle scrape of teeth along the sensitive flesh, but he wasn't alarmed. He trusted Kakarotto fully, just as he hoped the younger man trusted him the same way.

Vegeta's fingers tightened in Goku's hair as the other Saiyajin slowly bobbed his head along his shaft. The other's cheeks would hollow out every time he sucked the throbbing flesh in his mouth, and it wasn't long before the oral and visual stimulation had the prince at his peak.

The older man tugged at his mate's hair, trying to warn him that he was about to cum, but Goku only held tighter onto his hips and tightened his lips around the base of his cock. With one last stroke of a tongue, Vegeta tossed his head back and cried out as he reached his climax. He felt his seed shoot into the other Saiyajin's mouth, and he moaned when he realized Goku had swallowed.

Unbelievable.

Vegeta sighed and fell back into the sheets as his body trembled with the after effects of his orgasm. He watched through lidded eyes as Goku finally released his cock, giving the tip one last lick before he sat up between his legs and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Their eyes met.

''Holy shit.''

Goku laughed at the muttered words and settled himself along his mate's nude body. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta's heaving chest and tucked his head beneath his chin.

The larger man's hands settled on his back. ''You're still dressed, Kakarotto. That's not fair...''

Goku didn't bother to respond because an instant later Vegeta was asleep. A smile crept over his lips as he tightened his grip and stroked a bare leg with his tail.

Looks like they'd both gotten dessert after all.


	38. Chapter 38

A sigh escaped Vegeta's lips as he began to ease out of his dreamless sleep. His body felt heavy and relaxed, and he was reluctant to let go of his blissful state of unconsciousness; but something compelled him to open his eyes.

Maybe it was the wet suction he felt along his fingers. That was curious.

After a few moments of contemplation his curiosity finally won out. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. Kakarotto still sat straddling his waist, and the younger man was holding his left wrist tightly in his hands. He watched, entranced, as Goku licked at each of his fingers as if they were the sweetest candy on the planet. He lavished each digit with his glorious attentions before letting each individual finger slip into his mouth. The sight was very reminiscent of a certain blow job he'd received earlier.

Vegeta drew in a sharp breath when he felt his arousal coming to life again, and the simple motion must have alerted Goku. The other man's large black eyes moved to meet his own, and he smiled down at him around one of his fingers.

The prince almost whimpered when Kakarotto released his hand; almost.

''I thought you'd never wake up.''

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. ''How long have I been asleep?''

Goku tilted his head back and tapped his chin as he looked at the ceiling. ''Hmm... I dunno for sure.'' His eyes returned to Vegeta's. ''Long enough for me to do a lot of exploring. I thought for sure you'd wake up when I was messing with your feet. You were giggling in your sleep, you know.''

The prince huffed in annoyance. ''I do not gigg...'' He paused when an image appeared in his head. Kakarotto had been sucking on his feet?!

Vegeta subconsciously wiggled his toes, and he could feel the still slick saliva that lingered on the skin there. He had!

If he'd been in any position to do so, he would have kicked himself for missing that visual. Perhaps he could persuade the younger man into doing it again while he was awake sometime...

''Vegeta? You're zoning out on me.''

The prince blinked and refocused his eyes on the man above him. Being naked himself, he wasn't thrilled to find that the other Saiyajin was still dressed. That wouldn't do. Kakarotto had shown him so much attention in the last couple hours... It was only fair he returned the favor.

''Kakarotto... Take this off...'' Vegeta emphasized his desire by tugging on Goku's shirt, and despite their recent activities, the younger man still blushed.

Kakarotto smiled shyly and gently pushed the larger man's hands away. He shifted a little on Vegeta's stomach and moved back just enough to bump the prince's erect member with his clothed rear. The older man literally squirmed.

''Kakarotto.'' He rumbled. ''You know I'm not a patient man...''

Goku laughed a bit and stroked his mate's chest in a loving gesture. ''I know... I want to do something different though...''

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the man above him. This could get sticky. ''Different how?''

Again a brilliant shade of red spread across the younger Saiyajin's face as he shifted nervously. The innocent movement was only making the prince's restraint crumble though.

''I... I want to... you know... be on top this time...''

Suddenly Vegeta stopped breathing and his hands tightened around Goku's thighs. He hadn't been expecting that. He'd bottomed before, though never willingly, and he doubted he could ever enjoy being in such a vulnerable position again. It wasn't in his nature, and he couldn't enjoy something he loathed so much.

But for Kakarotto...

His expression must have reflected his inner thoughts, because Kakarotto's face fell.

''Vege-''

''Why?''

Goku's mouth snapped shut at the barked question, and he seemed to shrink under the older man's stern gaze. He lowered his eyes and twiddled his thumbs in a nervous display.

''I want... I want to feel like I have some control...I guess. It's something new...''

''You have plenty of control.''

''But...''

''No!''

Goku's eyes suddenly hardened and his expression changed to one of annoyance. ''Well why not?!''

''I won't like it!''

''How do you know unless you've tried it?''

Vegeta growled and met his mate's gaze evenly. ''I have tried it!''

The younger Saiyajin froze, and his mouth dropped open. ''With who?''

''That is none of your business, Kakarotto!''

For a moment it looked like Goku was going to get mad, but instead the smaller man only sighed. ''Come on, Vegeta...'' He rocked his hips slightly, making the prince draw in a deep breath. ''I just want to try it...''

Vegeta opened his mouth to bark out another refusal, but the slow rocking motions of Kakarotto's hips made him pause. He took a moment to study his mate's position and body language, and it suddenly became very clear what the younger man was actually asking for.

He nearly laughed.

''Kakarotto, you mean you want to ride me?''

Goku tilted his head to the side; something he always did when he was confused by something. ''Ride you?'' He thought back to the term ChiChi had used for this particular position, and he nodded when he recalled what she'd called it. ''Yeah! That's what it's called! I wanna ride you!''

This time Vegeta did laugh. The younger man's expression had transformed from somber to eager and excited in less than a second. He was also laughing at himself though. He'd thought for sure Goku wanted to...

''So can I?''

The older man propped himself up on one elbow and grabbed a fistful of the other's pants before tearing them from Goku's body in one swift movement. The younger man blinked at the sound of fabric tearing, and his eyes widened the second he saw what the prince had done.

''Hey! I really liked those pants!''

''Stop your whining. I'll buy you more.''

Goku grumbled as he rolled off of the bigger man and reached for the drawer beside the bed. ''Damn right you will.''

Vegeta took a moment to appreciate the view as the other Saiyajin fished around for something, and a moment later he returned to his side holding a tube of lube. He grinned when he read the label.

''Oo, cherry flavored. Kakarotto, you're dirty.''

Goku nose scrunched up as he squeezed some of the slick liquid into his palm, and he whacked the prince on the chest with his tail.  
''Shush.''

Deciding that for once he should keep his mouth shut, Vegeta propped himself up on his elbows again and watched as the younger Saiyajin gingerly spread the lubrication along his shaft. Apparently it was self warming too. Nice.

Smooth hands glided along his length, and Vegeta couldn't stop his tail from thumping against the bed as his desire to throw the other man down and drive into him increased. But no, he'd be patient. Goku was obviously venturing out of his comfort zone, and he would do his best to make sure the experience was as pleasant as it could be for him.

When he was thoroughly coated Goku moved to straddle him again, and he stayed up on his knees positioned above his cock for a long moment. He seemed hesitant, scared almost. Vegeta purred deep in his chest as he caressed the younger man with his tail. He guided the furry appendage across tensed shoulders before sliding it down his spine, where he eventually coiled it with Goku's own black tail.

This seemed to relax and encourage the other Saiyajin, because he smiled down at his mate before reaching beneath himself to grasp Vegeta's cock in his hand. The older man bit his bottom lip in a conscious effort to stay still as he watched Goku slowly lower himself onto his member. Tight heat enveloped him, and a groan escaped from his throat when, after a couple of minutes, the younger man had accepted his entire length into his body.

For a long while Goku only sat there with his eyes closed and his eyebrows drawn together. He panted slightly through his parted lips and for a moment Vegeta thought he might be in pain. However, when the prince lowered his eyes to his mate's obvious erection, he knew that was not completely the case. There was pleasure too.

Still, the older man waited patiently, and finally Goku's eyes slid open. The younger man grinned at him and rocked his hips, causing both of them to toss their heads back when a wave of pleasure swept through their bodies.

Vegeta raised trembling hands and rested them to shivering thighs. ''Kakarotto... I need you to move...''

Goku exhaled a breath and nodded as he placed his hands on the prince's chest and leaned forward just a little. He raised his hips up, and Vegeta's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when the tight friction slid along his cock. He shuddered and looked down to where their bodies were joined, and another wave of lust shot directly to his groin as he watched his member disappear inside his mate with each roll of his hips.

It wasn't long before the younger Saiyajin's tentative movements began to become more rhythmic. His body moved up and down on Vegeta's shaft, and each time those hips came down with more force than before. Their tails tightened around each other's, and Goku panted as he raked his fingers down the older man's chest and stomach.

Vegeta growled and ripped the other Saiyajin's shirt right down the middle, and he carefully sat up, mindful not to interrupt Kakarotto's lovely motions, and pressed his mouth against a peaked nipple. Goku arched into his touch and moaned his name was he reached around and wrapped one arm around the prince's neck. His other hand rested behind him on the older Saiyajin's bent knee.

Vegeta rumbled deep in his chest as he tasted and left bite marks along pale flesh. His own hips began to buck upwards to meet Goku's own thrusts, and he let out a strangled moan when the younger man suddenly tightened around him. A felt a sudden splash of hot liquid on his stomach and chest, and he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Goku's head down for a rough kiss as he released his own seed deep inside his mate.

Their tongues lazily caressed one another's as they slowly came down from the heights of their climaxes, and eventually they parted to breathe. Goku slumped down in his lap and rested his head on his shoulder, and just feeling his warm breath continually rolling over his heated skin sent a pleasant tingle down Vegeta's spine.

The older man slowly turned and carefully lowered the smaller Saiyajin to the mattress, and they both hissed when Vegeta pulled out of Goku's body. The prince collapsed along side his mate and slung an arm over a still heaving chest, and he smiled against the other's ear.

''You can be on top anytime you want.''


	39. Chapter 39

The next several months passed with little incident. Despite Vegeta's protests, Goku continued to do some training on his own. At first the prince thought the younger man was simply being stubborn and reckless, but after he thought about it for awhile, he knew his mate was simply following his basic instincts.

Saiyajins were fighters by nature. They were born with the desire to become stronger. Goku understood his new limitations, and he seemed to know when he was pushing himself too far.

Regardless, Vegeta still insisted the younger Saiyajin get regular check-ups with Bulma. It was a silent agreement they'd come to after several arguments. Goku could train as long as he consented to the monthly physical exams. So far there hadn't been any major changes due to his slowly growing ki; though Bulma had mentioned that his heart seemed to be working a little harder than it had when she'd originally examined Goku. There wasn't any immediate danger, but it was still something that had to be watched.

Vegeta was pleased to notice, however, that as the weeks passed his mate had slowly been coming out of the shell he'd retreated into. He seemed happier and was more willing to socialize with his old friends as well as strangers whenever they went out in public. Goku still seemed a little reserved whenever any male bearing any kind of resemblance to Villa was near, but he seemed confident enough with the prince nearby.

Goku's playful nature had also returned, and he was slowly becoming less dependant on Vegeta's presence in order to feel secure during his everyday life. The younger male would frequently go on trips with his sons or with Pan with little hesitation. In fact, he'd even gone to visit ChiChi and her new husband several times without being pushed to do so. The former lovers had made amends, and there were no longer any hard feelings between them. It was another large load off Goku's shoulders.

Trunks continued to be an issue. The demi-Saiyajin openly attempted to court Goku, but now that the Earth-raised Saiyajin was aware of his intentions, he'd gone out of his way to make Trunks understand that he wasn't interested. It was just a shame that Vegeta's son had inherited his stubborn nature.

The day even came when Trunks tried to kiss his father's mate. That hadn't gone well, and the purple haired man had received a fist to his mouth for his efforts. Bulma had to make him an appointment with the city's best dentist in order to replace two of his teeth. Regardless, Goku felt the small cut on his knuckles was more than worth it.

Vegeta was also pleased to discover that Kakarotto was becoming less inhibited in the bedroom. The younger man, though still shy and not totally confident with himself, was making conscious efforts to be the one who initiated sexual acts. Usually Vegeta was the one who initiated anything, so it was a pleasant surprise every time Goku would cast him that grin of his before he proceeded to ravish his prince.

Unfortunately, Goku's progress didn't last forever. In the past couple of weeks Vegeta had begun to notice strange new patterns in his mate's behavior. The younger man seemed to lose interest in sex. In fact, he appeared rather bothered whenever Vegeta tried to take their activities past anything more than simple petting. The strange part was Goku was more than willing to simply 'cuddle', but only at certain times. After Vegeta had given up on anything more than that on some nights and had gone to hold the other man, Goku had shrugged him off and explained that he was too hot. One night he even claimed the older man was making him itch.

Needless to say Vegeta was becoming frustrated.

The most noticeable change in Goku was his scent. The prince had noticed a slight variation in the younger man's usual scent about a month before, but he hadn't thought much of it. He figured he was smelling traces of the people his mate had been around that day. However, as the days passed the foreign smell became stronger. Vegeta doubted it was any other male's scent mixed with Goku's because he didn't have any alarm bells go off in his head. In fact, the little addition excited him and left him wanting more.

And that's when everything began to make sense to Vegeta. He wasn't completely sure, but all it would take was a simple test to confirm his suspicions.

-

''Kakarotto! Where the hell are you?!''

Vegeta growled under his breath as he searched the halls of Capsule Corp for his mate. Goku's ki was suppressed at the moment and he was attempting to follow the younger man's scent instead. The problem was Goku's scent was everywhere. It was simply stronger in the places he'd most recently traveled. The prince wasn't concerned that the other Saiyajin's energy was so low; it usually meant he was relaxing somewhere. It was just annoying.

Vegeta was about to give up his search in favor of taking a lunch break when his sensitive hearing picked up the high-pitched squeal of a female. He immediately recognized the voice was his daughter's, and when Pan's laughter soon followed, he turned and headed in their direction.

Lately those two had been spending a lot of extra time with Goku. They seemed to fawn over him; more so than usual. For what reason, Vegeta did not know. Regardless, he had a good chance of finding his mate if he found the girls.

After traversing to the end of the hallway Vegeta paused outside a closed door and listened carefully. He could hear Pan and Bura chatting and giggling. There was also some punk rock music playing in the background and the smell of flowers floating in the air.

For some reason all these things sent a chill down Vegeta's spine.

Hesitantly the prince raised his fist and gently tapped on the door with his knuckle. Usually he'd barge right in, but these were young women he was dealing with. There was no telling what he might walk-in on; and quite frankly, he had no desire to be scarred for the rest of his life.

The prince waited until he heard his daughter shout for him to come in before he cautiously opened the door. Vegeta took a small step into the room, and his eyes grew wide at the sight that greeted him.

Kakarotto was indeed inside, but he was also being tortured. His mate was seated on the floor between the two women and appeared to be struggling to stay conscious. Pan was seated behind him and she was currently playing with her grandfather's hair. She'd pulled the majority of those spikes into a high ponytail and secured it there with a pink hair tie. A few wisps of black hair escaped and fell down over Goku's forehead and along the sides of his face. Pan was trying her best to tame the rest with some sort of glittery hair gel and butterfly clips.

Vegeta's eyes shot over to Bura, who was sitting in front of Goku with one of his hands clutched in her own. Spread all around her were various instruments of torture, and she was currently using some sort of file to saw away his mate's fingernails.

Most horrifying of all was the color of Goku's face. His skin was covered in a goopy greenish blue paste that was beginning to dry and crack. Heaven only knew what the flesh beneath looked like!

Vegeta's mouth finally began to work as he let go of the doorknob he'd broken off in his grasp.

''W-What is going on?!''

Three sets of eyes turned to the flustered man. Bura rolled her own eyes skyward and jabbed the nail file she held in his direction. ''Relax, Dad! We're pampering him! He looked stressed.'' The young woman paused and took in her father's suddenly ragged appearance. ''And I think I know why...''

Pan, who had gone back to work on Goku's hair, laughed triumphantly as she secured the last clip. ''Perfect! Doesn't that look good?!'' The dark haired girl handed her grandfather a mirror, and he regarded his reflection for a long while before he nodded and set it back down.

''Nice. Think you can do something with Vegeta's hair?''

The prince gasped and took a step backward as Pan reached for a brush. ''My hair is perfectly fine! Now I demand you wipe that gunk off your face and come with me, Kakarotto!''

Pan frowned as she took a wet cloth and handed it to Goku, who scrubbed his face with it until the sea mask was gone. All three of them ran a finger over his extra smooth skin with a sense of fascination.

Vegeta felt the hairs on his neck beginning to rise as his patience ran thin. ''Stop pawing my mate! We have things to do!''

Bura huffed in annoyance. ''Can't it wait?! I haven't finished this hand yet!'' she snapped as she held up Goku's unfinished hand.

''I see no difference between the two, so it doesn't matter!''

His daughter suddenly looked very offended. ''No difference?! Look how shiny the nails on his left hand are compared to his right!''

Goku looked between the two and nodded. ''She's right, Vegeta. I'll look pretty stupid if she doesn't finish.''

The prince gawked at the younger man. ''Stupid?! Did you not see the butterflies in your hair?! Or the glitter?!''

Pan jumped up and shook her balled up fist in Vegeta's face. ''HEY! I spent over an hour working on his hair! It looks great!''

Vegeta suppressed another growl and pushed the angry girl aside as he stepped forward and pulled Goku to his feet, much to Bura's displeasure. After casting the two women a glare that promised pain if they followed, he pulled his mate out of the room and halfway down the hallway before he spun around to face him.

''Kakarotto, did they threaten you with anything?!''

Goku looked at him as if he were insane. ''Uh... no.''

''Then why the HELL were you letting them torture you that way?!''

The younger Saiyajin blinked before laughing as a slight rose color spread across his nose. ''Oh... well, it started with Pan brushing my hair and it felt really good, so I let her do more stuff... and well... it kind of got out of control.''

''I'd say! Come on!''

Goku jumped when he was suddenly pulled down the hall again.

''Where are we going?''

''To the lab for a test.''

''But I already did that this month! Bulma said I was fine!'' Goku whined. His tail thrashed behind him as he attempted to free his wrist from the other Saiyajin's grasp. Unfortunately, he was not successful.

''It's a different kind of test.''

-

''Well, you were right. His hormone level is above average and still climbing. He's definitely going into heat.''

Vegeta glanced at the papers Bulma held in her hand before nodding and looking through the lab's window to the main room. Goku was still sitting on the exam table with an angry pout on his face. He hadn't been happy when Bulma had told him she needed a blood sample, and he'd made quite a bit of trouble for the prince during the entire process.

Vegeta absently rubbed the bite mark on his arm as he stared at his mate.

''What's wrong? Is this a bad thing?'' Bulma asked.

The older man grunted as he snapped out of his musings. ''I'm not sure yet. I don't know what to expect from a Saiyajin's heat. I've only experienced a rut before. Based on the symptoms Kakarotto has already displayed, I can already see the two cycles have little in common.''

The blue haired woman hummed in understanding as she looked back down at her papers. ''Well, I think you can expect mood swings as his hormone level climbs. I think right now Goku is just feeling kind of fuzzy. You said he's only been interested in being held, right? No sex?''

Vegeta coughed in an attempt to hide the slight blush that was spreading across his face. He still wasn't completely comfortable having these conversations with the mother of his children. ''For about two weeks now. And just before we came here I found him in the girls' room. I suppose they were... grooming him. He seemed to really enjoy the attention.''

Bulma nodded as her gaze moved to Goku as well. The Saiyajin in question was no longer pouting, and instead he was sitting Indian style on the table while he picked through the fur on his tail.

''Ummm... you realize as the heat progresses he's going to... erm... you know... need...''

Vegeta held up his hand to stop her. ''Of course I know that, woman! It's not like that's a problem! I'm just worried about a pregnancy. I don't think Kakarotto wants a child yet.''

Bulma's eyes softened as she observed the older man's face. ''But you do, don't you?''

The prince was silent for a moment before snorting. His tail swished in the hair behind him as he crossed his arms over his chest and moved toward the door. ''I want you to keep an eye on him throughout his entire heat cycle. I want everything documented, so maybe when this happens again there will be something we can give him to lessen the effects.''

The woman nodded and watched through the window as Vegeta appeared in the other room and motioned for Goku to follow him. Any hard feelings the younger Saiyajin may have had about the entire blood ordeal seemed to have faded from his mind because he smiled and hopped off the table to follow the older man out of the room.

Bulma watched until they were gone before she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

So Goku was experiencing his first real heat.

This was going to be interesting.


	40. Chapter 40

Goku silently followed behind Vegeta as they left the lab. He'd noticed right away that something had left the older man flustered, though since he wasn't even sure what Bulma had been testing for earlier, he didn't have a clue as to what the problem could be.

Black eyes watched as a royal tail unraveled from its' owner's waist in favor of thrashing back and forth in the air. Vegeta's back was straight and ridged, and if Goku listened closely he could hear the other Saiyajin muttering under his breath. Up until this point the younger man had chosen to remain quiet, but when it became obvious Vegeta was leading him around in circles with no obvious destination in mind, he decided to speak up.

''Hey, what's wrong? What did Bulma say?''

Goku frowned in annoyance when his mate just kept on walking. Apparently he hadn't heard his question; or if he had, he was ignoring him. Huffing in annoyance, Goku jogged ahead of Vegeta and placed himself in front of the older man. The prince almost walked right into the other Saiyajin, and Goku had to place his hands on Vegeta's shoulders to get him to stop.

The other Saiyajin blinked and his eyes snapped up from the floor. He appeared slightly surprised, as if he'd completely forgotten the younger man was there; though the expression was quickly masked by Vegeta's usual scowl.

Goku's brow furrowed as he repeated his earlier question. ''What did Bulma say?''

Vegeta turned his head in every direction, apparently checking to make sure no one was around. When his attention once again focused on his mate, he finally spoke for the first time since leaving the lab, though his voice was low and quiet.

''You're going into heat, Kakarotto.''

For a long moment an awkward silence stretched on between them, but Goku finally snorted and laughed when the information finally sunk in. The younger man let his hands fall from the other man's shoulders and he instead crossed them over his own chest as he chuckled.

''No I'm not! I don't feel anything like I did in the lab. Bulma messed up.''

Vegeta's brow twitched in annoyance when his mate, still chuckling, turned and began to walk away. He quickly reached out and grabbed onto the other's shoulder before spinning him back around to face him. Goku blinked at him in confusion when he caught the older man's serious expression.

''Don't be dense, Kakarotto! What you experienced in the lab was a chemical induced heat. It is nothing like a natural heat. While I admit I don't know much about it, Bulma believes this will progress in stages until you reach the peak of your cycle. You're only in the beginning stages right now.''

Goku still looked unconvinced, and he shrugged the other Saiyajin's hand off his shoulder and took a step back before speaking. The small gesture sent a small pang of hurt coursing through Vegeta's chest.

''Ok... What exactly made you suspect anything was different anyway?''

The prince said nothing, but he let his eyes wander upward to Goku's glittery hair. This didn't go unnoticed by the younger man, and his face turned red as he struggled with an explanation.

''Oh, that doesn't mean anything! The girls were bored and so was I!''

Vegeta rolled his eyes. ''That isn't the only thing that made me suspicious. Your scent has been changing over the past couple of weeks... and you've become less interested in sex and more interested in touchy feelies. In all the years I've known you, you never cared much for prolonged contact outside of sparring... and more recently, sex.''

For a long while Goku was silent. Vegeta could tell he was rolling this information over in his head, and after careful thought, he seemed to accept that his mate was right.

''Well... I guess I have been feeling a little different lately...''

The older man nodded. ''How so?''

The other Saiyajin shrugged and looked uncomfortable, almost embarrassed. His tail slowly wound around his leg before unraveling again, only to repeat the process a second later.

''I dunno...Kinda tingly, I suppose. And I've wanted to be around Pan and Bura more.''

Vegeta grinned and folded his arms over his chest. Everything was definitely making more sense to him now. ''That's because you don't feel threatened by them. And you're enjoying the comfort social grooming provides. It's perfectly natural. However...''

The prince's eyes once again moved to his mate's hair, and his nose wrinkled in distaste.

''That has got to be fixed.''

Goku pouted when Vegeta grabbed his wrist and began dragging him down the hall. ''But Pan worked really hard! And I kind of like it!''

Though he didn't stop walking or even look back, a shudder visibly made its way up the older Saiyajin's spine. ''I'll pretend you didn't say that.''

-

As the days passed Goku's scent continued to become stronger. In fact, it had become so prominent that even humans were able to smell it. Bulma had followed the scent trail all the way out to the backyard one day, and both Saiyajins were caught off guard when the women buried her nose in Goku's hair and inhaled deeply. When Vegeta had pulled her away and demanded an explanation, she had explained that she'd been driving herself crazy trying to figure out where the sweet smell was coming from, and she was pleased to have finally discovered its' source.

However, Goku wasn't exactly thrilled when Bulma described the scent as a cross between strawberries and roses with a slight hint of something spicy. Even worse, after taking another whiff of him, the blue haired woman had run off to her lab in an attempt to duplicate the smell. Apparently she thought it would make a nice aroma for a candle or something.

Vegeta thought it was amusing at first, but he soon grew tired of everyone sniffing around his mate, and it wasn't long before he began sending small blasts of ki at anyone who wandered too close.

As far as Goku's behavior went, not much had changed since his heat first began. The younger Saiyajin was still seeking out the company of Pan and Bura, both of which were aware of his current condition, and he even visited ChiChi when the girls weren't available. He always made sure her husband wasn't around though. He simply didn't feel comfortable around the man while he was in this condition, even though the human male seemed to be allergic to Goku's strong scent. Whenever the younger man was near, Victor would begin sneezing uncontrollably.

Needless to say, he made himself scarce when the Saiyajin visited anyway.

There was something different though. Goku purred. A lot.

While this was something the Saiyajin had done before, Vegeta noticed that it was happening a lot more lately. Goku would purr whenever someone touched his hair or tail, he'd purr when he was eating something particularly enjoyable, he'd purr while he was bathing... hell, he even purred in his sleep! This strange new occurrence didn't bother Vegeta much. In fact, he found the sound soothing and would often answer with a purr of his own. However, the combination of his mate's scent and rumbling purr only served to attract more attention from others, and that was making the prince edgy.

-

A few days later Vegeta was toweling the sweat from his forehead after some solo training in the GR. He'd just returned to the kitchen to get some water and a snack when Bulma walked in.

''Kakarotto isn't in here, in case you needed another sniff for your candle project.''

Bulma face took on a pinkish hue before she stuck her nose in the air and crossed the room to where Vegeta was currently blocking the fridge. She shoved him aside and began gathering the ingredients she'd need for a sandwich.

''I know he isn't here. He went to the lake with Gohan and Goten today. I'm surprised YOU didn't know that.''

The prince snorted and turned away as he took a drink from his water bottle, and he placed a hand on his hip as he mulled this information over in his head. He hated to admit it, but Bulma was right. He should have known that. Kakarotto hadn't said anything to him though... not that he needed to report his every action... Still he was in a delicate state right now, and precautions needed to be taken to ensure he was safe.

''Earth to Vegeta!''

Vegeta growled when an elbow was jabbed into his ribs, and he whipped his head around to glare at Bulma. ''What?!''

''I asked if you wanted me to make you something too! Man, what's got your panties in a bunch today?!''

''Hn.'' The Saiyajin thought about that. He was feeling a little tense today, though he wasn't sure why. Kakarotto was safe with his sons. Though they would be aware of their father's state, their family bond would ensure they protected him from any potential suitors. His mate was in good hands.

However...

Vegeta set his water down on the counter and turned back to Bulma, who had begun making several sandwiches despite never receiving an answer from him.

''Where's Trunks?''

The woman only shrugged as she focused on spreading mustard over a bun. ''I haven't seen him since early this morning. Can't you sense him?''

The prince had already begun searching for the demi-Saiyajin's ki before Bulma had even finished talking, and he felt his hackles rise when he finally located it amongst three other elevated energies.

''FUCK!''

-

It was times like this Vegeta wished he had learned the Instant Transmission technique from Goku. Despite ascending to a Super Saiyajin and burning a large amount of ki to hasten his flight, the prince still felt as if it were taking an eternity to reach his destination.

Back at Capsule Corp he'd sensed Trunks' ki amongst those of the Son family, and based on the ever growing amount of power the group was emitting, his son was not a welcome addition. Vegeta could easily feel the hostility between the demi-Saiyajins, and as the lake finally came into view in the distance, the prince could visually confirm that there was a nasty battle going on. Two golden bodies were darting around the area, clashing against each other and exchanging heavy blows with both fists and ki. One glowing figure remained stationary off to the side, and as Vegeta got closer, he could see that Goku was being held against this person.

The prince growled as he released another wave of his power, and the shockwave he emitted made his presence known amongst the battlers. Trunks and Gohan came to an abrupt stop in mid-air just before smashing into each other, and all sets of eyes turned toward him as he hovered several feet away.

Vegeta turned his teal eyes toward the ground, and he was pleased to find Goku unharmed. A golden haired Goten was standing guard beside his father. One arm was wrapped protectively around his sire's waist while the other clutched a glowing ball of ki, which was pointed at Trunks.

The prince's angry eyes darted back to his son and Gohan. They were each breathing heavily and were sporting some rather nasty looking cuts and bruises, but neither appeared to be seriously injured. However, that could have changed very quickly had he not arrived when he had.

Vegeta hovered closer to Trunks, his tail thrashing. His lip curled back into a snarl when the demi-Saiyajin crouched into what appeared to be a fighting position. Did he mean to challenge him? It was obvious the boy was here for Kakarotto.

''Boy, you'd better power down now if you know what's good for you. You can't beat me.''

For a moment the older Saiyajin thought Trunks would attack him, but the younger man only turned his head to the side and spat out a mouthful of blood before dropping his Super Saiyajin transformation. Vegeta nodded to show his approval and motioned for Gohan and Goten to do the same, which they did when they felt the threat had been neutralized by the prince's presence.

The three Saiyajins slowly lowered themselves to the ground without a word. Vegeta placed himself between his son and his mate in case of an unexpected move and folded his arms over his chest.

''I think it's clear what happened here, but I want to hear it anyway.''

When Trunks only frowned and glared at the ground, Gohan spoke up instead.

''I'll tell you what happened. Goten and I were enjoying a quiet day of swimming and fishing with our father when Trunks came charging in out of nowhere! He ignored me and Goten and just went stalking toward Dad like he was some sort of prey or something. Dad started growling at him and told him to stay away, but when he kept coming, I just felt like I needed to kill him!''

A growl bubbled up in Gohan's throat before he could continue, and he cast Trunks a glare so intense it would kill a lesser man. ''So I told Goten to stay with Dad and I attacked Trunks. I didn't have a choice, Vegeta!''

The older man held up a hand to silence the demi-Saiyajin. ''I know that, Gohan. No need to get worked up again. A member of your pack was threatened and you did what your instincts told you to protect one of your own. I'm proud of you. Both of you.''

Gohan and Goten visibly relaxed, and they appeared to puff up with pride from the compliment.

Vegeta frowned when he turned his attention back to Trunks. His son was still glaring at the ground, and based on his tense stance, he could attack again at any moment. It was best he get him away from Kakarotto.

''You three go back to Capsule Corp and get cleaned up. Bulma will have food there. Do not mention this incident to anyone.''

Gohan and Goten nodded, silently understanding that they needed to leave. Goku lingered on the ground for a moment after the boys had taken to the air. He hadn't said a word since Trunks first attacked him, and he still seemed at a loss for words as he stared at the demi-Saiyajin as if he were a complete stranger.

''Go on, Kakarotto. We'll talk later.''

Goku's eyes moved to Vegeta, and he only furrowed his brow before hovering off the ground to meet Gohan and Goten, who were waiting for him several yards above. After hesitating for only a second longer, he gathered his ki and blasted away. His sons were quick to follow, and all three were specks in the distance within seconds.

Now Vegeta could focus only on Trunks, who seemed to have visibly relaxed now that Goku had gone. Part of him wanted to destroy the boy for daring to go after his mate, but at the same time, he understood his son's inner conflict.

The prince was just about to speak when the demi-Saiyajin finally broke the silence.

''I can't control myself around him.''

Vegeta noted Trunks' shaking fists, and he was surprised to discover unshed tears within those blue eyes when the younger man finally raised his head.

''Father, I can't control myself...'' he repeated. ''I know in my head what I'm doing is wrong, but whenever I see him... or smell him... Kami, his scent is... is...''

''I know, boy. Relax.''

Trunks looked up at his father in surprise. ''You know? Know what? I keep trying to mate with him! How can I relax?! This is Goku we're talking about here! He... He looked so scared and I didn't care! I just wanted him! I would have killed to get to him!''

The demi-Saiyajin fisted his hands in his hair and growled as his frustration grew. ''Even now he's in the back of my head!''

Vegeta took a deep breath through his nose before slowly exhaling. He could still smell the lingering scent of his mate, and a wave of desire washed over him. If he'd been a younger man with less control, he probably would have acted on his instincts long ago, despite whenever objections Kakarotto might have had. He knew what the boy was going through.

For the next hour Vegeta took his time explaining everything he'd learned about a Saiyajin's heat cycle to Trunks. He'd explained to his son why he was feeling the way he did toward Kakarotto, and that it was completely natural. In any other situation Vegeta probably would have killed or seriously injured anyone who dared steal what was his, but this was a special case. It was obvious Trunks didn't really want to take Goku, he just couldn't help himself. His Saiyajin side was strong, and despite the trouble it caused, a sense of pride still welled up inside of Vegeta.

By the time he'd finished talking, Trunks seemed much more at ease with himself. The guilt was still there, but not quite as intense as it was before.

''So... I should leave for awhile? Until the heat is over?''

Vegeta nodded. ''I think it would be best. I'd rather take Kakarotto away instead, but Bulma needs to monitor him this first time. I think it's necessary in case anything goes wrong... and I'm hoping perhaps the woman can come up with a way to lessen the effects on Kakarotto and others during his heat. I doubt he enjoys humans smelling him as they pass him on the streets.''

Trunks grinned at that. ''I understand. Do you think you can get Mom to pack me a capsule house and some clothes to last me until this is all over? I don't think I should go to Capsule Corp myself...''

''Of course. Just stay here and I'll be back within the hour.''

The younger man nodded and shuffled his foot through the grass. ''Thanks.''

''Hn.''


	41. Chapter 41

The trip back to Capsule Corp seemed to take a lifetime to the trio of Saiyajins, so when their feet finally touched the grass in the buildings' front lawn, a sense of relief washed over them.

However, now that everyone's adrenaline had returned to normal levels, there was an awkward tension in the air. Goku found himself watching his sons from the corner of his eye as he slowly walked to the front entrance, and he was trying to prepare himself for whatever may come next; good or bad.

''Dad, wait.''

Goku nearly flinched when Gohan's hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he turned his head just enough to send a questioning gaze at his eldest son.

Gohan motioned for Goten to go ahead inside, and he waited for the younger man to do so before once again focusing his full attention on his father. His brow was furrowed and it seemed like he was having trouble putting together whatever it was he wanted to say, but Goku was patient.

''I, uh... I wanted to apologize for the things I said the last time...''

Goku raised his eyebrows in surprise. Today was the first time he'd seen his oldest son since their argument at the lake, and nothing had been said concerning the subject since.

''I didn't know enough about your relationship with Vegeta to pass judgment, and after what happened today, I think I understand things a little better.''

The shorter man smiled, which in turn made Gohan smile. ''Yeah? You don't think he's just using me anymore?''

Gohan's smile faltered for a second before he shook his head. ''Not anymore. If he felt half as protective toward you as I did today, then I know his feelings for you are genuine. If he makes you happy, then that's all that should matter.''

Goku's smile seemed to grow as he reached up and patted the hand that still sat on his shoulder. ''Thanks, Gohan.''

-

Vegeta didn't return to Capsule Corp until much later that day. Everyone else had already eaten dinner and had gone their separate ways, so after grabbing a few of his favorite snack items, the prince silently made his way back to his bedroom.

After traveling down a dark hallway, Vegeta pushed open his door with his elbow and slipped inside before gently nudging it closed with his foot. He was careful not to slam it, as his mate seemed to be sleeping already. A quick glance at the clock confirmed it was still early; only 8:32 pm.

The older man furrowed his brow as he chewed on a pretzel stick. Kakarotto didn't usually go to bed this early... not to sleep anyway. After silently stalking forward and depositing his armload of treats on his side of the mattress, Vegeta moved around to Goku's side and took a closer look at his mate.

The younger Saiyajin's face was relaxed, but his skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. The prince noticed the other had kicked his sheets off as well, and they were currently tangled around his knees. A black tail twitched against the mattress and upon closer inspection, Vegeta could see Goku's brow twitch in sync with the fuzzy appendage. His scent had gotten stronger as well.

Did this mean the other Saiyajin's heat was beginning to progress? Based on the flushed and warm feeling that was starting to creep over Vegeta, it was highly probable. A low growl began to rumble in the older man's chest, and his fingers twitched with the sudden desire to touch his mate. Kakarotto had been threatened by another today, and now Vegeta felt as though he needed to re-establish his claim on him.

Just before he was about to pounce, however, Goku's eyes slid open. Vegeta's growl was immediately silenced as dark orbs moved to his own, and he watched as the younger man's nostrils flared, apparently scenting him. The prince had no doubt in his mind that his own musk had begun to permeate the room in response to Kakarotto's heat. What surprised him though, was the other Saiyajin's reaction.

Instead of welcoming his mate, Goku sneezed and covered his nose as he quickly sat up and scooted to the other side of the bed. For a moment Vegeta thought the younger man was repulsed by his scent, but the flushed cheeks and slightly glazed eyes said otherwise. No, Kakarotto liked his musk. In fact, his own sweet scent was becoming more potent... So why was he moving away?

The prince placed a knee on the mattress, but he paused when a low growl escaped from his mate's throat. He looked up at the younger man in surprise and confusion.

''Kakarotto? What's wrong?''

Goku shook his head, his hand still covering his nose. ''I don't want... Why is it so hot?!''

Vegeta frowned when the other Saiyajin gave up on trying to repel his scent and instead worked on removing his clothes. The shirt was first to go, and he used the garment to wipe away the sweat on his face before tossing it aside. Still not satisfied, Goku wiggled out of his boxers as well, which also ended up on the floor.

The prince licked his lips as he gazed at his gloriously nude mate. His skin was flushed from heat, and a well defined chest heaved with each labored breath. It was an incredibly arousing sight, and Vegeta literally tingled with the need to claim the man.

However, the moment he moved forward, Goku's head snapped back in his direction. The older Saiyajin could clearly see the lust in the other's eyes, but he could also see a hint of fear and frustration. Odd. No matter though, he'd show Kakarotto that there was nothing to fear.

Again Vegeta shifted and began to move forward, but a snarl startled him. Goku crouched low on the mattress and looked as if he'd attack at any moment. Black eyes were narrowed and followed the tiniest of movements, ready to strike if necessary. The body language clearly screamed 'stay away'.

This both hurt and angered Vegeta.

Instincts began to take over and the older man raised and fluffed his tail as he swayed it back and forth behind him like a serpent ready to strike. He purposely musked into the air, and a smirk spread over his lips when Goku visibly swooned. Unfortunately the younger Saiyajin quickly shook his head to clear his sinuses of the alluring scent and resumed his threatening posture.

Vegeta snarled in frustration. ''Why are you fighting this, Kakarotto?! Let me help you!''

Goku's tail lashed out and snapped just inches from the other Saiyajin, another clear warning to keep his distance. ''No! I don't want... I'm not ready!''

The prince's nostrils flared as another wave of his mate's scent enveloped him. ''Oh, I'd say you're ready.'' he purred.

The younger man reached up and yanked at his own hair as another wave of lust hit him, and he growled in frustration. ''That's not what I mean...''

Vegeta paused for a moment to think about the other Saiyajin's words, and after a few moments of studying Goku's expression, he realized what he meant. He didn't want to risk a pregnancy. The older man couldn't help but feel disappointed by this. He had hoped by the time Kakarotto's first heat came around he might've been a little more receptive to the idea of carrying a child, but this was obviously not the case. The scenario still wasn't sitting well in the younger man's mind, and there was nothing Vegeta could do to change that.

The prince grit his teeth and mustered every ounce of willpower he had as he shoved himself back to his feet and off the bed. Goku watched him with a mixture of confusion and relief as he backed away, though the smaller man's body only began to sweat more profusely the further he got.

''I don't trust myself to help you then, Kakarotto. I'll send Bulma in. Maybe she can give you something to ease the urge...''

Goku drew in a deep trembling breath, and the physical effort it was taking to keep himself on the bed was obvious. ''What about you?''

Vegeta cracked the wood along the doorframe in his grasp and breathed through his mouth in an attempt to minimize his mate's scent. It wasn't helping much though; he could still taste it.

''I'll go stay with Trunks until your cycle is over.''

Before anymore could be said, Vegeta was gone.


	42. Chapter 42

Not long after Vegeta had filled her in on the current situation with Goku, Bulma found herself heading to her oldest friends' bedside. She'd been preparing for this ever since she'd learned of a Saiyajin's heat cycle, and though her experiments were all based on a theory, she'd concocted a few serums she thought might help ease the burden for Goku.

At first Bulma had suggested to Vegeta that he use a condom, but the older man had only laughed in her face. She'd turned three shades of red when the prince had explained that 'pathetic pieces of rubber' could never withstand a mating between two Saiyajins and that the very idea of using one was absurd. After thinking about it, it should have been obvious really.

A low moan suddenly snapped Bulma out of her silent musings, and she hurried her pace to the bedroom. The woman slowly pushed open the door, which still sat slightly ajar, and poked her head inside. She wasn't sure what to expect now that Goku was fully into his heat cycle. Vegeta had told her she wouldn't be a threat to the younger man so he shouldn't act aggressively toward her, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

Blue eyes immediately focused on a body withering around on the bed. A black tail lashed wildly back and forth, making audible thumps against the mattress each time contact was made.

Bulma took a few tentative steps closer and steeled herself before speaking. ''Goku...''

A spiky head instantly popped up and turned in her direction. Bulma stood frozen as slightly hazy black eyes studied her form, and she could tell by the twitching nose that the Saiyajin was taking in her scent.

After a long stretch of tense silence, Goku finally looked away and once again buried his face into his pillow. Bulma took this as a sign that she was allowed to enter and she quickly moved to the bedside.

The woman frowned and took note of the trembling muscles and sweat covered skin. The Saiyajin's jaw was tense and his eyes were open only a crack, seemingly focused on nothing in particular. His arms were folded tightly against his chest and his knees were drawn up as well, curling his body into a small ball. His breath was coming in heavy rasps, and Bulma could tell he was extremely uncomfortable.

The blue haired woman quickly shuffled into the bathroom and wet a washcloth with cool water before returning to her friends' side. She cautiously sat down in the edge of the mattress and placed the cloth on Goku's forehead. The Saiyajin's eyes shuddered shut and a low sigh escaped through his lips as his heated flesh was temporarily cooled.

''Goku, Vegeta asked me to stay with you. Can you describe to me how you're feeling right now?''

The Saiyajin's brow furrowed, though his eyes remained closed. For a moment Bulma didn't think he'd heard her, but finally his answered in a raspy voice. ''I don't know how to describe it. I just need...''

Goku seemed to run out of words at that point, but Bulma already knew what he needed. He needed Vegeta. Unfortunately, the prince made it very clear on his way out that he wouldn't return until Goku was through his heat cycle. He didn't want to risk a pregnancy while neither of them were in full control of themselves.

Bulma jumped when a low growl came from the Saiyajin beside her, and the mattress shifted below her as the younger man hopped up and began to pace around the room. She watched as he walked back and forth aimlessly, and his agitation seemed to grow with each step. Bulma also noticed a wet spot at the base of Goku's tail. He was clearly producing lubrication for a possible mating. The natural urge must have been driving him insane.

After a few more laps around the room Goku stopped and growled as he buried his fingers in his hair. ''It's so hot! How long is this going to last?!''

The older woman sighed and stood up. ''I'm not sure...'' She moved forward and gently reached up, taking hold of the Saiyajin's wrists and pulling his fingers from his hair. ''This could last a couple days or a couple weeks. There's really no way to know for sure since none of us are familiar with the process.''

A look of panic flashed across Goku's face and his mouth dropped open. ''A couple of weeks?! Bulma, I can't last that long!''

The blue haired woman clucked her tongue as she began leading the man to the bathroom. ''Sure you can! You're Goku. You can deal with a little heat, can't you?''

The Saiyajin let out a pitiful whimper as Bulma sat him down on the side of the tub and turned the water on. She made sure the temperature was cool, but not so cold that it would make him sick. She needed to get Goku's temperature down, not send him into shock.

The woman turned as the tub began to fill and motioned for the man to get in.

Goku looked down at himself and his face flared a bright red as he noticed for the first time that he was completely nude. He'd forgotten he's taken all his clothes off earlier in an effort to cool down.

Bulma laughed at his flustered expression. ''Now how many times have I seen you naked? There's nothing to be embarrassed about.''

The younger man turned away quickly and placed his feet in the water. ''That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who's naked.''

''Would it help if I were naked?''

Goku visibly blanched as wide eyes turned to gawk at his friend from over his shoulder. ''No!''

''Alright, then hush.''

The Saiyajin's face scrunched up in annoyance but he said nothing. Instead he slowly lowered himself into the now full tub, hissing as the cool water burned his overheated flesh.

Bulma gave him a moment to relax and get comfortable before she reached over and turned the faucet off. Silence immediately filled the room, save for the occasional drip of water. The older woman hadn't failed to notice how gingerly Goku moved whenever he sat down, and even now he was sitting with his legs tucked beneath him to avoid settling his weight on his backside. That led her to believe that not only was his tail producing lubrication, but his entrance must be swollen and tender as well. That was typical among animals experiencing a heat cycle, though she hated to compare her friend that way.

Fortunately the Saiyajin seemed to be calming somewhat, and he was no longer sweating.

''Feeling better?''

Goku nodded as he splashed water on his face and shoulders. He didn't seem concerned about his nudity anymore now that he was getting some relief.

Bulma smiled and picked up another washcloth, which she immersed in the cold water before laying it on the younger man's back. When no objection was made she leaned in closer to get a better look at his tail, all the while pretending to be focused only on cooling him down. The base of the furry appendage was submerged, but she could just barely see two swollen glands. A clear substance steadily secreted from these glands, and it floated to the surface much like oil on water would.

Bulma tore her eyes away from his tail when Goku shifted, and she noticed for the first time since he got into the tub that he was beginning to tremble again.

''Are you cold?''

The Saiyajin shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. It was then she saw the tears leaking from beneath closed lids.

''Goku? What's wrong?''

''I need him. It's painful...''

Bulma lowered her eyebrows and chewed on her bottom lip as she watched more tears trickle down the other's cheeks. She hated to see him like this, but Vegeta hadn't told her where he and Trunks were, so it would take some time to find them. Besides, the prince had been adamant about staying away.

However, there was another option, but Goku wouldn't like it.

''I don't know where Vegeta is... but I do have something that might help you...''

Black eyes opened and focused on her, and Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out a capped syringe.

The reaction was instant.

Goku's eyes narrowed and he screamed out as he hurled himself away from the surprised woman. She nearly lost her grip on the needle as the terrified man sent water splashing everywhere.

''GOKU! Let me explain!''

The Saiyajin, who had shoved himself into the furthest corner of the tub, clutched the edges tightly as his wide eyes focused on the needle in her hand. His tail had bushed out to twice its' normal size, and Bulma could tell the man wanted to run. The only thing stopping him was the fact she was between him and the door.

''Goku...'' she said again in a quiet and calming voice. She waited until the other's eyes met her own before continuing. ''This will calm you down so that you can get through your heat without feeling any pain.''

''You want to drug me!'' Goku accused. His expression hardened and his brow tightened as he bared his teeth. The sudden display of aggression surprised Bulma enough that she shifted to her feet in case she needed to run. Unfortunately, the Saiyajin took the gesture as a threatening one, and his body tensed as a growl tore itself from his throat.

''No!''

Bulma shook her head in an attempt to calm her friend and placed the syringe back into her pocket. She then raised her hands as a sign of peace.

''Goku, I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm only trying to help.''

With the needle out of sight Goku visibly relaxed. His anger seemed to melt into grief, something far more upsetting to Bulma. The Saiyajin seemed to shrink as he curled in on himself and trembled. ''I don't want another needle...''

The blue haired woman grabbed a towel and took a step forward when Goku began to rock back and forth in the water. She could tell from the glazed appearance of his eyes that he was no longer talking to her. Rather, he seemed to be reliving an experience he had in the lab as he babbled on to himself.

''You said no more needles today... you lied...It hurts so much!''

Bulma gently shushed the Saiyajin as she unplugged the tub and waited for the water to drain, all the while listening to him beg the ghosts in his head to leave him alone; to stop hurting him. It was painful to listen to. When the tub was empty the older woman stepped inside and knelt down by the still mumbling man, wrapping the towel around his shaking form and rubbing his arms soothingly.

This small gesture seemed to snap Goku out of his flashback, because he leaned into Bulma's embrace and openly sobbed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. The woman instinctively began rocking back and forth and crooned in an attempt to calm the Saiyajin. After several long minutes, the sobbing gradually tapered off. For a long time after that they merely sat in the damp tub, and it wasn't until Bulma felt the body she held tremble again that she shifted.

''Come on, let's find you some clothes before you get sick.''

-

The next several days were difficult. Bulma never brought up using the needle again and Goku seemed to pretend as if the event never occurred, though he still became tense whenever she reached into her pocket for something.

Still, the Saiyajin spent a lot of his time sitting in a cold tub. He refused to leave the bedroom and accepted very little food. Aside from Bulma Goku allowed no visitors. This was mostly out of embarrassment, but it was also because he wasn't sure what his reaction would be to certain people. He didn't want to hurt anyone should he feel threatened by them or jump them if he was attracted to them.

However, the Saiyajin doubted he'd want anyone aside from Vegeta.

Thoughts of his mate often made his heat even more unbearable. There were times when the urge to have sex became so overwhelming that it was painful, both physically and mentally. One thing was certain, he wouldn't last much longer. He'd either die or go insane before his heat was over at this rate.

-

It was late, and Goku once again found himself unable to sleep. His body tingled all over, and his backside throbbed in the most embarrassing way. He wanted Vegeta there, inside him, moving with him and touching him. The urge seemed stronger at night, and this night was no exception.

By now the sheets were covered in sweat, and Goku found that lying on the damp fabrics only made his skin itch more, so he rolled to his feet and shuffled over to the window. He gazed outside at the clear night sky, and his fingers twitched as the urge to fling the window open and escape washed over him. He quickly fought down the need to free himself from his self-made prison and backed away.

The Saiyajin turned back into the dark room and moaned as another wave of heat washed over his body. He quickly stripped off his shirt and threw it aside. Unfortunately, his temperature only seemed to rise.

Goku turned his head back to the window and his heart pounded in his chest as the light from the nearly full moon touched his now bare skin. Again the urge to feel the night air rustling through his hair came back with a vengeance, and despite his mental screams to stop, his feet carried him back to the window.

With the flick of his wrist it was open, and Goku closed his eyes as the cool night air rushed inside and dried the sweat that covered his skin. The Saiyajin's tail swished behind him as he placed one foot on the sill and balanced there for a moment before launching himself into the sky.

For the first time in days Goku laughed as he gathered his ki and sped off in a random direction. The city faded into the distance as he spun and flipped around in the air. A startled owl screeched as he blasted past, and this only caused the Saiyajin to laugh harder and pick up speed.

Within minutes Goku found himself flying over a densely wooded area, and without even a second thought he dove down through the tree's canopy and landed on the soft ground. He broke into a run without missing a beat, and as if on autopilot, the Saiyajin bounded over a hill and landed amongst a herd of grazing deer. A low guttural growl rumbled deep in his chest as the frightened animals scattered, and Goku took off after the first one that caught his eye. Catching the fleeing creature was an easy task, and the Saiyajin pounced onto the deer's back and cracked its' neck with the flick of his wrists. He jumped off as the animal collapsed to the ground, dead before it even hit the dirt.

A shiver of delight shot down Goku's spine as he crawled up to his kill and sunk his teeth into its neck. Hot blood immediately seeped into his mouth, and the Saiyajin's eyes drifted closed as a rumbling purr filled the night air. He lapped at the wound for a long while, even after the blood stopped flowing, but soon his feeling of content passed.

Again Goku felt his body heating up, and that throbbing sensation returned with a vengeance. With a low whimper the Saiyajin stood and stumbled away from the deer before collapsing beside a nearby tree. With his back resting against the trunk, Goku wiggled out of his pants until they bunched around his feet. A blush spread across his face as he spread his knees and slowly reached down between them to grasp his hardened cock.

A hiss escaped through his teeth as he stroked the hot flesh, but it soon became apparent that his touch wouldn't be enough to satisfy him. He hesitated for a moment before he let his hand slide down lower until his fingers brushed against his entrance. His back arched as a wave of pleasure coursed through his body the second the contact was made, and Goku's tail curled itself around his erection so he could move both hands to his opening.

Still blushing, the Saiyajin spread his legs a little wider and scooted further down the tree for better access, and he ran a couple of his fingers around until they were coated with his own natural lubricant.

Goku watched as he gently pushed a single digit past the resistant ring of muscle, and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head in pleasure. He slowly worked that finger around to loosen himself up before adding a second, and he couldn't stop the low moan that escaped from his throat. The Saiyajin tightened his tail around his cock as he slowly pumped his hand back and forth. Goku squirmed as he trailed his free hand along the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs, and it wasn't long before a third finger wiggled its way inside.

The Saiyajin keened and panted as he tossed his head back when he hit his prostate. His entire body jerked as pleasure coursed through his veins like an electric jolt, and Goku shoved his fingers inside himself with renewed vigor to get more of that feeling. His hips rocked back and forth as the pressure in his loins grew more intense, and just as his toes began to curl and his climax approached, a low voice from behind him left Goku frozen in place.

''Kakarotto.''


	43. Chapter 43

''Kakarotto.''

Goku froze and his eyes widened as his breath stilled in his throat. He could feel the blood rush to his face and his skin break out in gooseflesh as the feeling of being watched suddenly swept over him. The Saiyajin wasn't sure whether he was embarrassed at being caught in the act, or relieved. He could have used some help, after all.

Still, the silence seemed overwhelming as Goku slowly turned his head to glance behind him, and he nearly choked when he confirmed that Vegeta was indeed standing only a few feet away.

The prince appeared both annoyed and amused, but based on the slight trembling of his hands, Goku could tell he was also aroused. His scent alone was a dead giveaway.

''What do you think you're doing out here alone in your condition? I could smell your reek miles away!''

Goku wrinkled his nose at the apparent insult, and it was only when the older man began to approach that he remembered his current position. The younger man hastily slipped his fingers from inside his own body and unwrapped his tail from where it still sat coiled around his hardened member. Slender legs closed from their previously splayed position in an attempt to preserve a portion of his modesty.

Vegeta chuckled at the effort. It was too late. He'd already seen what his mate had been doing, and he wasn't going to deny that the sight of the younger man pleasuring himself had aroused him to the point of discomfort. Still, it wasn't safe for Kakarotto to be out in the middle of the night alone, and he wasn't sure if it was coincidence or just plain instinct that led the other man so close to Vegeta's current location. He and Trunks had set up their capsule house only a mile from this spot.

The older man's nostrils flared as he moved to stand in front of Goku, whose eyes were downcast as he fought a raging blush that colored his cheeks. His mate's scent was as strong as ever, and he could tell the other man was in extreme discomfort, much like himself. Fortunately for Vegeta he'd been through several ruts before and had learned to control his urges for the most part; though he was having a great deal of trouble fighting his instincts around Kakarotto. He'd never encountered such an irresistible specimen before, and he doubted he ever would again.

Black eyes surveyed the younger man's form, and Vegeta felt an overwhelming urge to hold the trembling body that sat hunched against the tree, but he knew once he made contact his control would slip. For Goku's sake, he couldn't allow that to happen.

Vegeta turned away slightly and regarded his mate from the corner of his eye. ''Go home, Kakarotto.''

He'd only taken one step before he felt something grab him. The prince looked back and was surprised to find Goku on his hands and knees with one trembling hand wrapped around his booted ankle. Large black eyes were looking up at him with a desperate and pleading expression, and the older man found himself unable to pull away.

''Please, Vegeta...'' Goku's voice was strained and raspy. ''I need you.''

Again the prince felt his body lurch toward the other Saiyajin, but he jerked himself to a stop before he could move even one step. ''No. You know we can't. The risk of-''

''I don't care anymore!'' Goku interrupted. The younger man shuffled closer to his mate on his knees and wrapped both arms around Vegeta's waist to keep him from fleeing. He purred and waved his tail around behind him to spread his scent as he rubbed his cheek against the other Saiyajin's hip. It was an instinctual move that Saiyajins used to mark what was theirs with their unique musk.

The prince swallowed hard and slowly lowered a trembling hand to the other's hair, where he buried his fingers within the dark locks. He knew he wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

''Kakarotto...'' Vegeta lowered his voice to a warning tone and tried one more time to free himself from Goku's grasp, but the younger man wouldn't allow it.

A sudden growl ripped itself from Goku's throat and the prince gasped when a black tail wound itself around his ankle and yanked... hard. Vegeta lost his balance and grunted when his back hit the ground. His eyes had squeezed themselves shut on their own during the fall, and when he opened them again, all he saw was a blur of black and flesh tones.

The older Saiyajin groaned as the other man pressed his naked flesh firmly against his still clothed body, and he tilted his head back to allow a roaming tongue more access to the sensitive skin on his throat. Goku's growl had turned back into a rumbling purr, and Vegeta shivered as hands stroked and touched him seemingly everywhere at once.

The sound of tearing fabric broke the prince out of his lusty haze, and his eyes traveled downward to find that his mate had ripped his shirt right down the middle. The younger Saiyajin crouched over him on all fours and lovingly placed kisses and small licks and nips along his chest and stomach. His nipples were teased and worried with a tongue and teeth, and the feel of Goku's hot breath hitting his heated flesh was pure bliss.

Vegeta's eyes drifted to the black tail that was swaying in the air above its' owner. Its movements reminded the prince of that of a satisfied predator, and his lips curled up into a smirk at the thought. So Kakarotto had thought he'd caught himself a nice docile prey, did he? Well, he may have been caught, but he was far from docile.

With a low growl of his own, Vegeta rolled out from under Goku faster than the younger man could follow, and before the other could even protest, the prince was behind him with an arm wrapped firmly around his neck.

Goku blinked down at the grass below him and took a moment to register that his mate was no longer below him, but was now behind him, hovering above his crouched form. He could feel the larger man's body pressing against his backside and he wasn't happy about the arm that pressed across his throat.

Thinking that the prince was again trying to resist, the younger man reached up and gripped at the arm across his windpipe, and he dug his nails into the flesh he found there. This didn't seem to faze Vegeta, however, and Goku only snarled when a low chuckle sounded right beside his ear.

''Hush, Kakarotto. If this is what you want then I will give it to you.''

The younger Saiyajin froze at those words, and he shuddered when sharp teeth nibbled at his left lobe. He tilted his head to give the other better access and purred low in his chest when the older man pressed his hips against his exposed backside. A black tail instinctually rose up and to the side as best it could from between their tightly meshed bodies, and Goku pressed himself back against his mate.

Vegeta rumbled his approval before pulling away, much to Goku's displeasure. The younger man twisted around to protest but paused when he saw that the older man had only moved away to remove his pants and the remnants of his torn shirt. Black eyes roamed across the prince's scarred but perfect body, and Goku turned to fully face the other and propped himself up with his hands before spreading his knees to display himself to his mate.

Vegeta licked his lips at the enticing sight and dropped to his knees between spread legs. He shuffled closer until his thighs were nestled beneath the younger man's, and he wrapped his arms around Goku and pulled him forward until their chests pressed together tightly. Their lips met for a fierce but loving kiss, and tongues clashed together and fought in a passionate battle fueled by lust and desire.

Goku's hands slid up the older Saiyajin's back and eventually wove themselves into the royal mane, and he clutched the dark spikes there was he threw his head back. Vegeta attacked his exposed neck with his mouth, and he peppered the sweaty flesh with love bites. Some were soft while others were hard enough to bruise. The younger man didn't seem to mind either way though, and his keening moans only encouraged his mate onward.

The prince pressed his cheek against Goku's and panted against the other Saiyajin's skin as he roughly thrust against him. The younger man's body was jolted upward from the motion, and Goku sucked in a deep breath as a sharp spark of pleasure coursed through him. Slender legs wrapped themselves around a trim waist, and Vegeta once again pressed their lips together as he gently lowered his mate back to the ground.

His larger hand traveled down Goku's body and ghosted along a well muscled thigh. The flesh quivered beneath his touch and Vegeta pulled away from the other man. He gently unwrapped those long legs from his waist and shuffled back a couple paces, and he chuckled at the strangled whimper that left the smaller man's throat.

''Hush, Kakarotto. I'm not going anywhere.''

Goku relaxed at those words, and the hands that he been reaching out for the older man lowered themselves back to the ground. The younger man propped himself up on his elbows and watched curiously as his mate gripped one of his ankles and used his other hand to run his fingers along the length of his leg, all the while appraising the slender limb with an appreciative gaze.

Goku tilted his head to the side when Vegeta began to kiss his way up his right leg until he reached his upper thigh, where he paused and grinned up at him.

''You have nicer legs than Bulma.''

The younger man blushed, but then pouted. ''Why are you thinking about Bulma right now?''

The prince only shook his head and chuckled.

''Baka.''

Goku's pout quickly disappeared when Vegeta gripped his hips and lifted them, forcing his legs to open wider as his lower body was raised off the ground. The younger man was forced to let his elbows collapse and his back settled into the grass as the prince adjusted himself and suddenly lowered his face between his thighs.

For a moment the smaller Saiyajin wasn't sure what the other was doing, but when he suddenly felt a hot tongue press against his entrance, he became all too aware of Vegeta's intentions when his vision filled with sparks of color. Goku moaned loudly and fisted his hands into the grass below him as the older man stroked his most intimate and private area with his tongue, and he was sure he would pass out from the sheer pleasure of the experience if Vegeta kept it up too much longer.

Still, a groan of disappointment escaped from between his swollen lips when the prince stopped, and he gazed at the now smirking man as his face reappeared. His hips were lowered again and Vegeta shifted forward and placed one hand beside Goku's chest and reached down to grasp his own hardened cock with his other. Slowly the prince guided himself forward, steadily pressing himself inside his mate's well lubricated opening at a snail's pace.

The younger man tossed his head back when he felt the first bit of penetration, but soon he was gritting his teeth and hissing in pleasure as he was slowly filled. Goku once again wrapped his legs around the larger man's waist, and he rocked his hips forward in an effort to hurry things along.

The sudden gasp from Vegeta coupled with a quick jerk from his hips did the trick, and now the older man was buried to the hilt within his mate. For a long moment there was no movement, and both men chose only to stare into each other's eyes. The prince's lips curled into an actual smile when he saw the admiration and love reflected in his lover's glistening orbs, and he lowered himself down until his body was pressed flush against the smaller man's.

After wrapping his arms around the other Saiyajin, Vegeta buried his face into the crook of Goku's neck and began to move his hips. He took pleasure in the way his movements altered the breathing pattern of his lover. It ranged from short gasps and ragged pants to long drawn out moans. The prince felt his mate's nails raking up and down his bare back, and the movement only made him pound into Goku's tight heat with more vigor.

The younger Saiyajin squirmed and arched against Vegeta, and he left the occasional bite along muscled shoulders as he dug his nails into soft flesh. His body rocked underneath the prince's in rhythm with his thrusts, and he literally shook with pleasure at the feeling of the prince's cock driving its way deep inside him. He couldn't seem to get enough, just like he couldn't seem to draw enough air into his suddenly starving lungs.

Vegeta wasn't doing much better as he tightened his already iron grip on the man below him as if fearing he would disappear at any second. An intense feeling of protection and possessiveness suddenly flowed over him, and he growled as he gave a particularly harsh thrust forward, reveling in the sharp cry his actions forced from Kakarotto. He grit his teeth as he drove his hips forward with enough force to bruise, but he knew based on the tightening of the other's legs that the smaller Saiyajin wasn't going to complain.

Soon the only sounds within the forest were heavy pants, the occasional cry, and the slap of flesh against flesh. Vegeta could feel the coil in his stomach tightening each time he buried his cock within his mate, and when Goku suddenly tightened around him and whispered his name into the breeze, he finally fell over the edge. The prince arched his back and bit into his lower lip as he attempted to pull himself from inside his mate before he came, but Goku only tightened his legs, giving him no choice but to spill his seed inside him.

The younger Saiyajin visibly shivered as he felt the hot liquid coat his insides, and a heavy sigh escaped his lips when Vegeta collapsed on top of him a moment later. Goku's lips curled up into a smile as he stroked Vegeta's hair, and though a small part of him was screaming that he'd done something wrong, he was feeling too good to listen. The horrible heat that had been plaguing him for so many days had all but vanished, and complete contentment was all that remained.

It wasn't long before both Saiyajins' breathing returned to normal, and soon both Goku and Vegeta drifted into the first restful sleep they'd had in weeks.


	44. Chapter 44

By the time Vegeta woke up from his deep slumber the sun was already high in the sky. Heavy eyelids blinked open slowly, and the prince licked his dry lips as he squinted against the dabbled sunlight that managed to break through the canopy of trees above him.

For a moment Vegeta was confused. The nights' previous events had momentarily escaped his memory, but when he rolled his head to the side and spotted his mate a few feet away everything came rushing back. A smirk tugged at his lips as he reviewed their romp in his mind's eye, but soon a frown replaced it.

Kakarotto seemed agitated.

Vegeta slowly and silently sat up and took a moment to study the younger man, who was pacing back and forth and seemingly muttering under his breath. Goku had redressed in the pants he'd been wearing the night before, though since he had no shirt, his chest remained bare. A black tail snapped back and forth behind its' owner, and the prince could clearly see the other Saiyajin's brows were drawn together as if he were upset.

He didn't like to see his mate in such a state of distress, but he was pretty sure he knew why the other man was acting this way.

''Kakarotto.''

The moment Vegeta's voice broke through the silence Goku spun around, obviously surprised that he was awake. His shocked expression melted into a fake and forced smile, and the younger man rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture before taking several steps toward the prince.

''Ah, Vegeta! It's about time you woke up! It's almost lunchtime and I'm starving!''

The older Saiyajin nearly winced at the forced enthusiasm in the other man's voice, and he growled in annoyance as he slipped his pants back onto his body. His less than cheerful mood must have confused Goku, because the smaller Saiyajin paused in mid-stride and tilted his head to the side.

''What's wrong? After last night I thought you'd be in a great mood.''

Vegeta snorted and climbed to his feet, dusting the dirt from his bare skin as his eyes moved to lock with Goku's.

''Last night should not have happened. I saw you, Kakarotto. You're upset.''

The younger man blinked at him for a moment before laughing and waving his hand in dismissal. ''Aw, no I'm not. Just sore. You were really... eh... enthusiastic, you know.''

Vegeta folded his arms over his chest and looked his mate up and down. His pale flesh was indeed littered with bruises, bite marks, and scratches, and he'd detected a slight limp when the younger man had walked toward him, but he knew it wasn't anything Goku couldn't handle.

No, this was about something more.

''You're concerned about being pregnant.'' he stated bluntly.

Goku's smile immediately slipped from his face and he frowned darkly. The sudden and apparent change in mood surprised Vegeta, but before he could say anything the other Saiyajin's smile returned.

Goku spun on his heel and began to walk away from the older man, interlacing his fingers behind his head as he went. ''Man, I'm starving! Are you coming back to Capsule Corp?''

The prince grit his teeth when the other man clearly dismissed his earlier statement, and he began to take long strides toward his mate in an effort to stop him.

''Kakarotto!''

A sudden burst of airborne dirt and debris forced Vegeta to come to a halt and shield his eyes with his forearm, and by the time he was able to see again, Goku was hovering high above him.

''I'll go on ahead, ok?! See you later!''

The younger man was gone before anything more could be said.

-

Much to Vegeta's annoyance Goku refused to even consider the possibility that he may be pregnant. In fact, he wouldn't even talk about it. Whenever the prince attempted to bring it up Goku would either interrupt him and change the subject or find some reason to disappear.

Fortunately, the younger Saiyajin's heat seemed to have passed. Apparently he'd caught his mate at the end of his cycle. That might mean he dodged the bullet when it came to getting Goku pregnant, but he still would have liked Bulma to test the other man to officially put the issue to rest.

As it stood Vegeta now spent all his time watching the other man's activities and behaviors. Nothing really seemed to have changed by the time two weeks had passed since their midnight romp, and the prince was beginning to think that his fears were unjustified. Still, he kept a close eye on Goku and asked Trunks to do the same.

His son, no longer a danger to Goku since his heat ended, was the only one who knew about their coupling that night. It'd been obvious to the demi-Saiyajin when Vegeta had suddenly dropped his dinner on his plate, muttered Kakarotto's name and then run out the door. So for that reason Vegeta had told his son to keep quiet about the situation, but to report back to him if he noticed anything odd.

So far there had been nothing, except maybe for the fact Goku seemed moodier. That was probably because he was tired of Vegeta being his shadow though.

It seemed for once the younger Saiyajin might have had a stroke of luck.

-

A month after their heat induced mating, Vegeta awoke early in the morning to the sound of vomiting.

''Fuck.''

The prince rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sighed as he rolled out of bed and stumbled blindly in the dark toward the bathroom. The door was open a crack but the light was off. Obviously Goku had been trying to keep his little bout of sickness a secret from him. Too bad he was a light sleeper.

Vegeta pushed open the door, allowing the moonlight from the window to shine into the bathroom. The silver sliver of light shone across the tiled floor and created a direct path to Goku, who was curled around the toilet with his face hovering above the bowl.

The older man knew he shouldn't say 'I told you so', but he couldn't resist leaning against the doorframe and grinning at the younger man as he flicked his tail behind him. His humor quickly faded though, when watery eyes turned toward him. A look of complete devastation was obvious on Goku's pale face, and the ill Saiyajin only shuddered before turning back to the bowl for another round of painful dry heaving.

Vegeta sighed and flicked the light on, causing both of them to wince at the sudden burst of artificial sunlight. The prince blindly groped around the sink until his vision adjusted and eventually found a washcloth, which he wetted under a cool stream of water before kneeling down behind Goku. He placed the cool cloth on the back of Goku's neck and rubbed his back until he stopped retching, and when the younger man settled, he moved the cloth to his feverish forehead and gently pulled the smaller man away from the toilet until he rested comfortably against his chest.

Vegeta held his mate close and rested his own back against the wall as he held the washcloth in place and hugged Goku close. For a moment the younger man was completely silent, but it wasn't long before a strangled sob escaped through his lips. After that his body began to tremble uncontrollably and Vegeta could only shush him and wait for him to regain control.

They sat that way for a long while before sleep finally reclaimed them.

-

When Vegeta had woken up a little later that morning he'd gathered Goku into his arms and moved them back to the bed. His body was stiff from sitting on the bathroom floor, and the soft mattress and silk sheets were a nice contrast.

After placing his mate on the bed the prince laid down and propped himself up on one elbow, content to simply watch the younger man sleep. His eyes eventually strayed down to Goku's stomach, and he couldn't resist the urge to brush his fingers across the firm abs.

While he knew Kakarotto wasn't happy about being pregnant, he himself couldn't deny his excitement. He'd often wondered since the moment he learned the other could conceive what a child carrying their genes would be like. He would be powerful, that was a given, but what would he look like? Would he look more like him, or his birth parent? Would he inherit Goku's playful personality, or Vegeta's attitude? Or would he be a fine blend of the two?

The possibilities were endless.

What confused the prince, however, was why it was Kakarotto was so reluctant to conceive. The younger man seemed to love children, and they were naturally drawn to him, so he doubted it was because his mate simply did not like the idea of having a baby around. There was a strong possibility Goku was afraid to carry the child within his own body. That would be enough to scare anyone, especially if you had no prior knowledge that you even had the ability to do so.

Vegeta nodded silently to himself. That had to be it. Bulma had been nervous when she'd first discovered she was pregnant; and with an alien no less, but after a couple of months her maternal instinct had kicked in and she became a natural born mother.

He was sure it would be the same with Kakarotto. The man already displayed a natural instinct to protect and nurture, so surely he would come to accept this new development and begin to enjoy his pregnancy.

Right?

-

''This can't be happening!''

Bulma and Vegeta blinked as they watched Goku fist his fingers in his hair and squirm on the table he currently sat on. It'd taken Vegeta nearly two days, but he'd finally convinced his mate to allow Bulma to run a pregnancy test on him just to be sure that was the reason behind his morning sickness.

As expected, it was positive.

Bulma coughed and glanced down at the papers in her hands before turning to Vegeta, who was by far the less hysterical of the two Saiyajins. ''I take it you weren't able to stay away, huh?''

The prince huffed and looked insulted as he folded his arms over his chest. ''Kakarotto practically raped me. I had no choice but to cooperate or risk a mauling.''

A sudden shriek had all heads turning back in Goku's direction.

''WHAT did you say?! I'd hardly describe you as an unwilling participant, and THIS...'' the younger Saiyajin paused to point at his stomach. ''is evidence enough!''

Sensing a rather ugly situation about to unfold, Bulma stepped between the two Saiyajins and raised her hands in what she hoped was a calming gesture.

''Hey, let's calm down, you two. What's done is done. Now we need to move forward and start planning for this baby.''

The color seemed to drain from Goku's face at the mention of the 'b' word, and he suddenly became silent as his eyes moved down and to the side. His shoulders were slumped and his bottom lip seemed to poke out just a little.

Bulma continued on as if she didn't notice. ''I honestly have no idea how the birthing is going to work. In fact, I don't even know how long the pregnancy will last, so this will be a learning experience for us all. First thing is first though, I'll need to start collecting blood so I can store it for later use.''

Goku raised an eyebrow at this and looked up. ''Later use?''

The blue haired woman smiled. ''Yeah... just to be safe. You might need extra blood if anything goes wrong during delivery.''

Just when they didn't think Goku's face could turn any whiter, it did. ''Wrong? What could go wrong?!''

Bulma chuckled and waved her hand in dismissal. ''Don't worry, it's just precautionary.''

An awkward silence settled over the room and Vegeta eyed his mate closely. He seemed to be less and less accepting of the entire concept with each second that passed by. Deciding that Goku needed some time to let everything sink in, the prince stepped forward.

''You can start drawing his blood in a week or so. Right now he needs some space.''

Bulma nodded in agreement and Vegeta didn't miss the appreciative look the younger Saiyajin sent his way. This made the larger man's lip curl upward.

He wrapped his fingers around Goku's bicep and gently tugged him off the table, nodding at Bulma as the other Saiyajin slid to the floor and followed along side the prince. The woman smiled but cast a concerned glance at her oldest friend.

It was obvious, even to her, that this pregnancy was not going to be an easy one.


	45. Chapter 45

The walk back to their private corner of Capsule Corp was a long and silent one. Goku hadn't spoken since leaving the lab and Vegeta could tell from the expression on the other man's face that his mind was working overtime. Rather than attempt to coax the younger Saiyajin into talking, Vegeta instead chose to remain quiet and simply be there by his side in case he needed any support.

Remaining calm and collected was easier said than done though. Vegeta was rather pleased with the news of Kakarotto's pregnancy, and if his mate had been as happy about it, he would have enjoyed a celebration romp in the sheets. Unfortunately, the furrowed brow and down turned lips spoke volumes about Goku's current thoughts on the situation.

When they'd finally made it back to their bedroom Vegeta watched as the other man silently opened the door and shuffled inside. Goku almost appeared to be in a trance as he made his way over to the bed and flopped onto the mattress with a sigh. After that he only stared up at the ceiling, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

With a sigh of his own Vegeta shut the door behind himself and moved to his mate's side. The other Saiyajin didn't seem to object to his close proximity, so he took the liberty of perching himself on the side of the bed within an arm's length of the silent man.

Black eyes studied Goku, but he wasn't quite sure what to make of the younger man's mood. He didn't really look angry or even devastated as he had during his first bout of morning sickness. No, in fact, Vegeta couldn't tell what the Saiyajin was feeling at all; and that was disturbing all on its own. This was his mate, and he should be able to read him like a book. If he wasn't able to do so at this point, what did that say about his ability to provide for his chosen?

Apparently his increasing agitation was picked up by Goku, because Vegeta was broken out of his current train of thoughts when a soft black tail wound itself around his wrist. The tip rubbed along his clenched fist, making the older man aware of how tense he'd suddenly become.

Vegeta watched the tail's soothing movements for a moment before turning his eyes to those of Goku's, and he was surprised to find the younger man smiling at him. That wasn't right though. He should have been comforting Kakarotto, not the other way around.

''I thought you'd be happy.'' Goku said quietly.

Vegeta's hands balled themselves into fists again before he could stop them, and he frowned to himself before scooting closer to the other man and placing his hand on a clothed thigh.

''I am happy. But you are not. I feel as though this was forced upon you, and I cannot be happy about this child when you are so miserable.''

Goku's eyes widened in surprise before another smile formed on his lips; though he still seemed sad.

''What do you mean 'forced'? Wasn't I the one who was trying to rape you?''

Vegeta coughed as he choked on his own spit, and Goku laughed before he could compose himself enough to reply.

''I'm kidding. This is more my fault than yours.''

The older man wanted to object to that, but again the other Saiyajin stopped him before he could get a word out. Goku drew a deep breath into his lungs and drew himself up until he sat facing his mate. Large black eyes seemed to be searching his own, and despite the millions of questions floating around in his head, Vegeta could not bring himself to voice any of them. He had a feeling Kakarotto needed to tell him something important, and he remained silent in the hopes this would encourage him to do so.

Several minutes ticked by and Vegeta's patience was finally rewarded.

Goku drew in another deep breath and let his eyes drop down and to the side. If not for his excellent hearing, the older man probably would not have heard the words that came next.

''Vegeta... I've been pregnant before...''

The silence that followed that statement was deafening, and for a long while all Vegeta could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat and the rush of blood flowing through his veins. His breath caught in his throat, and though he couldn't visually confirm it, he was sure the fur on his tail was standing on end.

Goku had conceived before? When? With who?!

And then it seemed to click. Kakarotto had told him before that Villa had sent him into an artificial heat not once, but twice during his captivity. That would have opened a window allowing the younger man to conceive, so it was logical that a pregnancy could have occurred during either of these periods.

But if that is what had happened, then why hadn't Goku said anything before? And where was the child? Had he still been in the lab? No, surely his mate would have said something if his offspring were still trapped there...

It was an eternity before Vegeta was able to speak again. ''Wh-What happened?''

He couldn't think of anything else to ask at the moment, and he nearly winced when Goku's shoulders slumped and he seemed to flinch. The younger man hadn't met his gaze since the last time he'd spoken, and he didn't appear to want to do so anytime soon. That wasn't acceptable.

Vegeta shoved his shock aside and gently took the other's chin in his hand. He nudged the other's head up until he finally had a clear view of Goku's eyes, and the sadness he saw there nearly broke his heart.

''Kakarotto?''

The younger man's lip trembled. ''I didn't even know... I had no idea until I woke up feeling so sick a couple mornings ago...It was the same as then...''

Vegeta remained silent as his thoughts drifted back to the morning he'd found Goku vomiting in the bathroom. He'd thought the heart wrenching expression on his mate's face was connected with his newfound knowledge of the pregnancy... but now... But now he knew it was because that was the same moment Kakarotto had made the connection; that he realized he'd experienced the symptoms before.

Vegeta seemed to already know somehow that his mate's first child was no longer alive, but he still felt compelled to ask; to get the entire story.

''Kakarotto... tell me what happened.''

Goku drew in another shuddering breath before he leaned forward and tucked his head beneath the older man's chin. His hands fisted themselves in Vegeta's shirt and his tail wrapped around both of them.

''I don't remember much about 'how' it happened. I think it was the second time I was forced into heat. Everything was fuzzy and I lost consciousness. When I woke up I felt different and everyone was watching me so much closer. A couple weeks later I began to get sick in the mornings... and Villa kept ordering ultra sounds of my stomach and blood work. ... I thought I just had a virus or something.''

Vegeta's eyes moved down toward the man he held when Goku stopped, and he could feel fingers tightening their grip on his shirt. He wove his own fingers into the younger man's hair in the hopes of comforting him a little more. Maybe it worked, because Goku continued a moment later.

''I woke up in the middle of the night maybe another week after that. Sharp pains were shooting through my abdomen. They were so bad it felt like someone was stabbing me. No one was around at the time and it was dark... I didn't know how to get anyone's attention so I just tried to ride it out. But then...''

Again Goku paused and sucked in another breath.

''But then I started to bleed. There was so much I thought I was dying. I panicked...and that's all I remember. They must have found me in the morning. I heard them talking about something... I heard someone say that 'it was gone' and that their experiment had failed.''

Goku paused and pulled away from Vegeta so he could look into his eyes. His own were filled with unshed tears. ''I didn't understand, Vegeta! I didn't even know I was capable of... of...''

The older man sighed and pulled his mate close again. It all made so much more sense now. Kakarotto had been too young to carry before, and his body had been too stressed from both the forced heat and the premature pregnancy. The baby hadn't stood a chance. Part of him was grateful Goku hadn't realized what had happened until recently. He doubted the younger man could have coped with such a loss all alone. But now Vegeta couldn't help but wonder how this trauma would affect Goku's current pregnancy. Had his body been damaged? Would he even be able to carry this child to term? Was his health at risk if they allowed things to progress naturally?

So many questions.

Vegeta allowed his mate some time to compose himself before he spoke again. ''Kakarotto... Do you want to... to try to carry this child or...''

Goku froze for a moment before pulling back to once again look the older man in the eye. His brow furrowed briefly before rising in understanding.

''I don't... I don't want to kill it! It's yours, Vegeta!''

The prince frowned and ran his fingers through Goku's hair. He struggled to choose his words carefully.

''Yes, it's mine, but it's your body. It could be dangerous, and I don't want to put you at risk, Kakarotto. This is something you need to decide for yourself. I will support you regardless of your decision.''

Goku only looked at Vegeta with wide eyes. He shook his head and lowered one hand to his stomach. His fingers fisted into his shirt. ''It's yours. I won't kill it.''

Vegeta expelled the breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and he couldn't stop the smile that formed across his lips. Despite his words he had wanted the child. However, if it came down to it and Kakarotto's life became endangered, he wouldn't hesitate to choose his mate over the child.

Still smiling, Vegeta placed his hands on either side of Goku's face and drew him in for a kiss. It was gentle, merely the press of lips on lips, but it still sent a shudder through his body. At that very moment, he'd never loved anyone more in his life.

-

The following week Bulma began collecting blood. The process was long and stressful for Goku, but with a little encouragement from Vegeta, the younger Saiyajin willed himself through it.

Vegeta had privately informed Bulma of Goku's past miscarriage for the sake of safety. His mate didn't know he'd done so, which was probably for the best, but even Bulma agreed that the experience put the current child at a higher risk. She'd definitely take extra precautions to ensure the baby and Goku were kept as healthy as possible.

The blue haired woman had already written out a diet designed to provide Goku with the proper vitamins and nutrients to sustain his body, and she'd suggested many forms of exercise that would keep him active and healthy throughout the duration of the pregnancy.

This brought up another question.

''How long do you think the pregnancy will last?'' Vegeta asked. He had been standing by Goku's side for nearly thirty minutes since they'd begun to draw his blood, and he'd been slowly drawing his fingers through his mate's hair to keep him calm the entire time. It seemed to be working for the most part, save for the occasional twitch of Goku's closed eyes that indicated his discomfort.

Bulma was still reading through the results of an ultra sound she had done just before drawing the blood. The printed out images clearly showed a developing baby, and based on the measurements, it was growing quickly.

''I'm really not sure. I do know the baby is growing at a faster rate than a human fetus, so I'm assuming it'll be born sooner too. It's just a guess, but I'm shooting for another five months, making a total of six months.''

Vegeta grinned and looked down at Goku, but it seemed like his mate hadn't heard the statement because his eyes remained closed. His grin faded into a frown when he felt out the younger man's energy. He was awake. Why hadn't he even acknowledged what Bulma had said?

Unfortunately he didn't have time to wonder about his mate's lack of reaction, because a shrill beeping noise sliced through the relative silence a moment later.

''All done!'' Bulma chirped and bounced up from her chair before making her way over to Goku's side. Vegeta shifted so she could remove the needle from the younger man's arm, and the moment the piece of metal was gone, Goku's eyes popped open and he sat up.

''Whoa, easy. We just took a pint of blood, so you might be dizzy.'' Bulma said. She kept one hand on Goku's back and pointed to a table with the other.

''Vegeta, can you get that glass of orange juice and cookies? It'll help him replenish the blood we just took.''

He nodded and moved across the room to retrieve the objects. It looked like Goku was fine now. He was even smiling and had just laughed at something Bulma had said. Maybe he'd simply been in a trace before in order to deal with the needle and hadn't actually heard what had been said.

Regardless, he'd have to keep a sharp eye on him and report any suspicious behavior to Bulma. There was a lot at risk here, and Vegeta wanted Goku healthy, both mentally and physically.

The prince picked up a napkin holding three cookies and a glass of orange juice, and he returned to the other Saiyajin and handed them to him. Goku waited until Bulma had placed a band-aid over the small hole in his arm before eating the snack.

Vegeta folded his arms and shifted his weight to one side as he eyeballed the other man. There was a question that had been plaguing him for awhile now...

''How will he give birth?''

Bulma jumped when Goku suddenly choked on a cookie he'd been swallowing, and she patted him on the back and chuckled as he gasped for air.

''I'm not sure. My first thought is a C-section, but you never know; Goku's body might have a way of its' own. Maybe that will become more apparent the closer he gets to his due date.''

The answer didn't really satisfy Vegeta, but he let it slide. He couldn't really expect Bulma to know the answer anyway. Still, if Kakarotto's body had the natural ability to conceive, then logically there should be a way for him to give birth naturally.

Regardless, Goku was suddenly looking very pale, and Vegeta had a feeling his lack of color was due more to his question than the lack of blood. Perhaps it was time to change the subject.

The prince moved forward and took the younger man's arm, gently helping him down from the table. ''Come on, Kakarotto. You're going to need more than a few cookies if you want your energy back.''


	46. Chapter 46

The next several mornings were difficult. Goku would always wake up somewhere around 4:30 am and would immediately make a mad dash for the bathroom. The morning sickness wasn't letting up, and Vegeta was beginning to worry. Not because of the sickness itself, but because of the mental strain the event seemed to put on the younger man.

Each time Goku emptied his stomach he tended to become emotional. All Vegeta could do was stand behind the other Saiyajin and rub his back until he calmed down. The prince suspected Kakarotto was still trying to deal with the fact he'd been pregnant before; and that he'd lost the child.

It seemed like all the progress Goku had been making in putting his past behind him had suddenly been undone. Vegeta would wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of muffled cries and whimpers, and he would always discover that the source was his mate, who had once again begun to suffer from nightmares.

Occasionally these nightmares were so violent that they escalated into something Bulma described as night terrors. Kakarotto would suddenly wake up, but despite no longer being asleep, he would still be living in his nightmare, and he would fight and scream until Vegeta managed to calm him down. Sometimes it took minutes and sometimes it took nearly an hour.

One night Goku was convinced that Vegeta was actually Villa. The way the younger man had looked at him had sent shivers down the older man's spine, and it had taken every ounce of willpower not to let him go when he screamed and begged to be left alone. It wasn't right to hear Kakarotto, once the strongest being in the universe, beg a weak human for mercy. And yet it was happening nearly every night now.

Vegeta had eventually gone to Bulma and asked her what could be done about the night terrors, but the sleeping pills the woman had offered hadn't gone over well with Goku. The younger man refused to take anything that was in pill or needle form, and the suspicious glare in his mate's eyes always made Vegeta bristle in anger. He wasn't really mad at Kakarotto, but at the people who had made him this way. To this day he believed those bastards had died far too quickly for his liking.

Unfortunately, Goku's sudden change in behavior didn't go unnoticed by others. Those living at Capsule Corp were the first to notice, of course. Trunks had figured it out rather quickly. The demi-Saiyajin had noted the way Goku's hand would brush across his stomach several times throughout the day, and the way he would become defensive if anyone asked if he was alright. The boy had also picked up the new scent Kakarotto gave off that signaled he was pregnant.

Bura was the next to pick up on the changes, though her womanly instinct was more to credit than her observation skills. She'd noticed that Goku was eating a little more and that his skin, according to her anyway, was glowing. Once she had figured it out, it wasn't long before she contacted Pan and shared the news.  
Since then the two harpies in training had done nothing but croon and fuss over Goku. Sometimes his mate would allow it, and other times he simply wasn't in the mood to be bothered and would hide himself away somewhere until the girls lost interest.

Vegeta had made sure that those who already knew of the pregnancy kept it to themselves until Kakarotto was ready to tell anyone else. The younger man's face still turned red whenever the baby was mentioned, and sometimes he would get flustered and angry when any questions were asked.

It was obvious Goku was afraid of strangers figuring it out as well, though at this point that wasn't going to happen. Still, the couple of times Bulma had managed to get the Saiyajin out of the house Goku had spent the entire time in public eyeing the people around him. If anyone happened to glance at his stomach - and they weren't-, the younger man would immediately suspect that person knew he was pregnant, and he was convinced someone was going to come for him.

Such a level of paranoia was both amusing and disturbing to those who witnessed it.

Still, Vegeta was determined to get his mate through this. Goku was still insisting he wanted to go on with the pregnancy, and the prince decided that arguing with him wasn't going to help matters any. All he could do at this point was keep the other Saiyajin as safe and happy as possible.

-

''So what are you going to name him?'' Pan asked excitedly as she bounced on the couch beside Goku.

The young woman had been pestering her grandfather ever since she'd found him unguarded in the living room watching TV and snacking. With Vegeta and the others away, she was going to take full advantage of her time alone with him.

Goku shrugged and continued to stare straight ahead at the TV screen as he popped another chip into his mouth. He was feeling lazy and had decided that a day of lounging was exactly what he needed. Unfortunately, Pan had chosen to visit and now she was pestering him.

Unsatisfied with the answer, Pan rolled her eyes dramatically and scooted closer. ''What do you mean? Haven't you thought about it? Is it a boy or girl? Are you showing yet? I can't tell with that baggy shirt you're wearing. Do you need more clothes? You want to go shopping? Maybe we can buy baby clothes too! When are you setting up the nursery?''

With his attempts to tune the babbling woman out failing, Goku found himself becoming more and more annoyed. He felt his eye twitch and the chip he held between his fingers broke as his grip tightened. The Saiyajin's jaw tensed up as he attempted to control himself, but when Pan's hand landed on his stomach, he lost it.

''PAN, KNOCK IT OFF!''

A heavy silence fell over the room, and Pan's large black eyes grew larger as she froze in place. Her hand still rested on the older man's stomach, and her mouth was still open from when she'd been spewing questions.

Goku drew a deep breath in through his nose and moved the woman's hand off his stomach before he drew his legs up to his chest and scooted into the corner of the couch. He took his bag of chips with him and eyed his grand-daughter for a moment before speaking again.

''Look, I'm tired and I just want to watch TV, ok? Now just isn't a good time.''

After a long moment Pan slowly nodded, and much to Goku's surprise, the woman smiled and hopped up off the couch. ''Wow! You're having mood swings already! I can't wait to tell Bura so she can log it into the journal we're keeping about your progress!''

The Saiyajin watched in disbelief as Pan dashed out of the room, and he sighed when she'd gone and turned back to the flashing TV screen. He was just beginning to relax again and enjoy is snack when another person walked into the room. For a moment Goku thought they might keep moving if he ignored them, but his luck just wasn't that good today. Instead the person moved around the couch and sat down besides him, much to his annoyance.

''Goku, I need to tell you something.''

The Saiyajin sighed and flipped off the TV, knowing by the tone in the voice this wasn't going to be a quick conversation.

''What is it, Bulma?''

The blue haired woman smiled, though Goku could tell she was nervous about something.

''Well, I've been thinking a little more about the future... and you know... that eventually you're going to need a doctor to deliver your baby...''

Goku immediately cut her off as he sat up straighter in alarm. ''I though you were going to do it!''

Bulma sighed and gave an apologetic smile as she reach over and patted the man's knee. ''Goku, I have limited medical knowledge. I can do blood tests and read test results, but I'm not a real doctor. Should you need a C-section, I'll be useless to you. Now, I know someone who I trust to help during the delivery-''

''No.'' Goku's voice dropped a couple octaves, and Bulma shivered under his suddenly intense gaze. ''You may trust him but I don't. If he tells anyone they'll come for me again.''

The older woman shook her head. ''Goku, no one will come for you. Dr. Villacastin-''

The similarity between Villa's name and this doctor's name seemed to trigger a response in the Saiyajin, because Bulma immediately noted the way Goku's color drained from his face. The younger man shook his head and stared at his oldest friend as if she were a complete stranger before jumping up from the couch.

''I said NO!'' he suddenly shouted.

Bulma struggled to come up with a way to calm the younger man, but all words seemed to fail her as she watched Goku begin to tremble uncontrollably. Whether it was due to fear or anger she wasn't sure.

''What's all the yelling about?''

Both sets of eyes turned to Vegeta was he entered the room, and Goku pointed at Bulma accusingly.

''She wants to bring in some doctor to look at me! Dr. VILLAcastin!''

Bulma stood and furrowed her brow at the nearly hysterical Saiyajin. She raised her hands in front of her and kept her voice low and steady in an attempt to soothe him. ''Now, Goku, let's be reasonable. You know I'd never let anyone harm you. I can't help that his name is similar...''

''Similar?! They're probably related!'' Goku cried.

Vegeta frowned at his mate's agitated state, and he took a step toward the other man before speaking. ''Kakarotto, calm down and be rational. Not every doctor is like Villa. Some only want to help.''

Goku again shook his head and buried one hand in his hair as he grew more frustrated. ''I don't CARE! I don't want any of them near me! EVER!''

Vegeta growled and began to move forward when the younger man suddenly turned and stomped toward the door. He managed to snag Goku's wrist and bring him to a stop, but he nearly let go when angry eyes suddenly turned and seemed to burn right through him.

''You said you wouldn't let it happen again, Vegeta!'' Goku hissed lowly; so low Bulma couldn't even hear him a few steps away.

Vegeta looked at him for a long moment, surprised by the intense emotions he could feel rolling off of his mate. He hadn't realized Kakarotto was still so deeply affected by what had occurred in the lab, but now that it was all coming back to the surface, the prince realized the younger man had only been suppressing it all this time, not dealing or healing from it. He'd been a fool not to notice.

''Kakarotto, I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. However, should you need medical attention to deliver this baby, then you need to trust Bulma and thi-''

''You weren't there before.''

Vegeta froze at the whispered words and fell silent. He looked into Goku's suddenly sad eyes, confused by the words he'd just heard.

''What?''

The younger man drew in a trembling breath and looked down at the floor. ''You weren't there when they came for me the second time. Why?! You should have sensed it, Vegeta!''

The older man was sure the shock he was feeling was plain to see on his face. Did Kakarotto harbor some resentment toward him for not being there the second time Villa took him captive? He'd never given him any kind of impression of that before, but that was apparently the case.

So did that mean his own mate didn't trust him with his safety? Did he have no faith in his ability to protect him or even trust his judgment?

It was a hard pill to swallow.

Words seemed to fail him, and his silence didn't seem to bring any comfort to his mate.

After a long moment Goku looked back up at the older man. This time his expression was harder to read than before.

''Vegeta, I figured out a long time ago the only person I can really depend on is myself. I'm making my own decisions and I'm TELLING you there will be no doctor. I don't want ANYONE there, in fact. Not Bulma and not YOU.''

Vegeta could hear the small gasp from behind him, and he knew Kakarotto's words had hurt Bulma just as badly as they'd just hurt him. He chose to handle it a different way, however.

The older man frowned and tossed the other Saiyajin's wrist away before folding his arms across his chest. He took a step back to show Goku he was free to go.

''Fine. If that's how you feel you can do it on your own. I won't interfere.''

A strange flicker of emotion flashed across Goku's face, but it disappeared before Vegeta could interpret it. ''Fine,'' the younger man croaked, his voice suddenly strained. ''Just fine.''

Vegeta held his hand up to stop Bulma from going after the other Saiyajin when he turned and left the room. He waited until the hurried foot steps faded and he heard the front door open and close before turning to face the woman.

''Vegeta...He doesn't want to do this alone. He's just angry and afraid right now. He feels like we're betraying him...''

''I know that, woman. He's being stubborn right now, so let him have some time to himself to sort through his jumbled thoughts. When he's calmed down and is more rational we'll try again.''

Bulma looked as if she wanted to argue a little more, but she nodded instead. ''Do you think he'll be ok?''

The older Saiyajin grinned and walked across the room, scooping up the discarded bag of chips Goku had been eating from earlier. ''I'm tracking his movements as we speak. He'll be fine.''


	47. Chapter 47

ChiChi hummed quietly as she busied herself with the daily chores. It was mid-day now and she'd already done the laundry, dusted, cleaned the dishes, and mopped the floors. The house was nearly spotless. Now all that was left was to prepare lunch for herself and Victor.

Just as she was turning toward the kitchen though, the doorbell rang. The high-pitched chiming surprised her; she hadn't been expecting company and they rarely got visitors considering they lived so far away from the city.

ChiChi set down the rag she'd been cleaning with and quickly walked to the door. The woman was caught off guard when she found Goku standing on her doorstep. The Saiyajin looked flustered and his cheeks were red as if he'd just finished with an intense workout. Black eyes refused to meet her own, and she noted that the man almost seemed torn about whether or not he should even be there.

''Goku? Are you ok?''

Finally he looked up at her, though his furrowed brow made it clear that he wasn't ok.

''ChiChi... I think I'm going crazy.''

-

ChiChi had quickly ushered her ex into the house after his statement, and she'd made him sit down at the kitchen table before retrieving a couple cups of tea that had already been boiling on the stovetop. The woman sat one of the cups in front of Goku and sat down across the table with the other one in front of herself. She noted the Saiyajin made no move to drink the offered beverage.

''Tell me what's going on.''

Goku fidgeted for a moment and nervously tapped his finger on the polished wood that made up the table's surface. His eyes focused on a random spot, and it was several moments before he finally looked up at her.

''How much do you know about my time away?''

ChiChi tilted her head to one side as she thought about the question. As far as she knew Goku had left with the dragon and had returned a few months ago after agreeing to transfer all his energy to the mystical beast. That's what she'd been told, anyway. Still, the story had never really sat well with her, and she'd always felt there was something more to it.

''I know what Bulma told me when I first discovered you at Capsule Corp.''

For some reason her answer only seemed to make Goku fidget even more. The Saiyajin finally took a long drink from his tea before inhaling deeply through his nose. His eyes rose to meet her own.

''That's not really what happened.''

-

For what seemed like hours ChiChi sat in silence as Goku retold the events of his capture. A flood of emotions churned inside her, ranging from extreme grief to intense anger. Her eyes watered and tears trickled down her cheeks, but at the same time, her jaw was tense and her teeth ground together as she struggled to control herself. She wanted to yell and scream. She wanted to sob, to punch something, to tune everything out and forget what she'd just heard.

But she couldn't seem to do anything at all.

In fact, ChiChi hadn't even realized that Goku had stopped talking. Several minutes of silence had ticked by before the woman even noticed, and when she finally focused her clouded vision on the man who sat across from her, her throat constricted at the misery she saw eminating from him.

ChiChi immediately pushed her chair back and rounded the table, gently placing her hands on the shaking man's shoulders. When no objections were made about her touch, she bent closer and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his hair.

''I'm so sorry, Goku. I wish you had told me sooner... I might have been able to help you...''

The Saiyajin only shook his head. ''I don't know what's wrong with me now. I have nightmares all the time. I can't stand the thought of being near a doctor and I get so angry when someone tries to get me to see one. I know it's stupid, but I can't help it! I've even begun to notice myself avoiding Vegeta. And worse of all, I don't think I even want this child!''

ChiChi lifted her head from the other's hair when he turned in her arms and looked up at her. His eyes were full of unshed tears and he looked almost panicked.

''When I think about it all I feel is resentment. I keep trying to convince myself it isn't even there, you know? How can I feel so... so cold toward my own child?! I'm a monster!''

''No, Goku, you're not... I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm sure there's a logical explanation.''

''There is.''

Goku and ChiChi both fell silent as they turned toward the source of the voice. Victor stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

''I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard what you were saying Goku...I think I know what's happened here.''

It was obvious based on the flash of anger that crossed his face that Goku wasn't happy about Victor's intrusion, but his curiosity and desperation to find out what was wrong with him won out.

''What?''

Victor nodded and moved over to the table, where he sat down beside the Saiyajin. ''I believe you're suffering from PTSD; otherwise known as post-traumatic stress disorder. You're displaying all the classic signs. When someone suffers a traumatic even like you did the experience can actually alter your brain chemistry. It can sometimes take years for the condition to present itself, or something usually triggers it. In your case, I believe your pregnancy was the trigger.''

Goku was silent for a moment before he looked up at ChiChi, who was still standing behind him with her hands on his shoulders. The woman smiled down at him.

''I don't suppose I ever mentioned this, but Victor is a psychiatrist.''

Victor chuckled at the surprised look the Saiyajin threw his way. ''That's right. I specialize in trauma victims such as yourself. I deal with everyone from rape victims to plane crash survivors.''

Goku still appeared to be skeptical. ''How can you be so sure?''

The older man sat back in his chair. ''Well, how long ago did you begin to experience these nightmares?''

''I had them for awhile after I was back at Capsule Corp, but after I started spending more time with Vegeta they went away. It didn't start again until recently when I found out I was pregnant...''

Victor nodded. ''And do you find yourself feeling nervous throughout the day? Jumpy? Maybe irritable and angry towards people for no reason?''

Goku slowly nodded as he thought back to the events of that morning. He'd been very irritable towards Pan and even got angry when she touched his stomach. He was definitely nervous and jumpy too, especially when he was in Bulma's lab.

Victor continued. ''Do you avoid talking about what happened, Goku? Do you find yourself getting defensive when someone tries to bring it up?''

''Yeah...'' Goku whispered. A sudden wave of guilt washed over him as he thought about how many people he'd snapped at whenever they'd tried to bring up anything that had to do with Villa or his pregnancy. They'd only been trying to help, but he still found himself becoming angry and defensive with them.

The brown-haired man drew in a deep breath. ''And last, do you find yourself becoming emotionally numb toward the people you once felt affection toward? Vegeta, for example. How is your relationship with him?''

That seemed to break whatever barrier Goku had set up, because suddenly tears were running unchecked down his cheeks. The Saiyajin reached up and tried to wipe them away, but more only fell to replace them.

''I haven't felt anything besides anger lately. Whenever I look at Vegeta I feel nothing. Nothing!''

ChiChi crooned lightly as she rubbed Goku's shoulders in an attempt to soothe him. Her efforts appeared to be in vain, however, because the other only seemed to become more upset.

Victor was silent for a moment as he waited for the other man to bring himself under control. It was a lot to absorb, after all.

Several moments ticked by before the Saiyajin spoke again.

''How do I fix this?''

''Well, there isn't really a cure, but there are ways to help you manage your symptoms. I'd like you to have regular visits with me so we can talk about it. That will help. There's also something called exposure therapy, in which you confront your fears head-on.''

Goku frowned at that. ''What's that mean?''

''It means you'd have to face a doctor, trust people to examine you without hurting you. Let Bulma's friend be involved with the delivery of your baby and trust that he nor any of your friends and family wish to harm you.''

The Saiyajin snorted. ''You say that like it's so easy! If I could control the panic I feel whenever someone even mentions a doctor then I wouldn't have a problem, would I?''

Victor was silent for a moment and a stern expression settled itself on his face. ''Goku, I'm a doctor.''

The color visibly drained from Goku's face and his eyes widened as he stared at the other man. ChiChi's fingers tightened on his shoulders when she felt his entire body tense up. Even his breathing became more shallow and labored.

''Stay calm...'' Victor said quietly. It didn't go unnoticed that it appeared the other man would bolt at any moment, and he didn't want to undo the progress he'd already begun to make.

''Use your logic, Goku. Did I give you any reason to fear me before you knew I was a doctor? I'm the same person as before; I merely have an extra title in my name. All I wish to do is help you, just like I do for the hundreds of patients I see every year.''

It took several minutes, but the intense fear and suspicion that had filled Goku's eyes began to slowly fade, and eventually the Saiyajin's lids slid closed. He took many deep breaths in an effort to calm himself, and ChiChi smiled when she felt the shoulders beneath her hands begin to relax.

Goku reached up and wiped away the sweat that had beaded up on his forehead before opening his eyes again. He was still looking at Victor the same way a rabbit would a hungry wolf, but the extreme panic and anxiety was all but gone.

''Excellent!'' Victor smiled and reached forward to shake Goku's hand, but the Saiyajin threw himself backwards.

''Don't touch me!''

ChiChi and Victor both watched as both Goku and his chair fell to the floor with a loud 'thud', and they sighed and looked at each other with weary eyes.

''This may be a long process.''


	48. Chapter 48

Vegeta sat quietly on the living room couch staring straight ahead at a blank TV screen. He hadn't moved from that spot since Kakarotto had left nearly two hours before, and he'd been doing nothing but monitoring the younger man's ki. The only sounds in the room were the occasional growls that escaped his throat and the constant tap of his finger on the table beside him.

The prince had tracked Goku's ki back to ChiChi's house, and his mate had been with the harpy and her new husband the entire time. The two humans' energies were practically sitting on top of the Saiyajins', and though Vegeta knew logically he shouldn't be worried, he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy.

Why did Kakarotto run to THEM instead of staying here with him? Surely he could offer his own mate more comfort that his ex wife could.

...Right?

A sudden wave of unease coursed through Vegeta's body, leaving his skin tingling and the hair on the nape of his neck standing on end. The strong emotion had come from Kakarotto, and the prince was immediately on his feet and heading to the door.

He'd been patient enough. It was time to retrieve Goku and put an end to all this foolish behavior.

-

The flight out to the mountain home was a short one. Vegeta didn't bother holding back any of his energy in an attempt to mask his ki, so he was traveling at a speed that made him all but invisible to the naked eye. Anyone he passed may have experienced a strong breeze coupled with the sound of his nearly constant growling if they had a keen ear.

Vegeta descended from the sky and landed directly on the doorstep. He could feel his mate's energy from within, but something seemed off about it. It was rippling, almost as if the younger man wasn't in control of it.

The sudden realization only made the prince's mood fouler, and he didn't bother to knock before reaching for the doorknob and swinging the wooden door open.

He only took one step inside before pausing, allowing his hardened black eyes to sweep over the scene in front of him.

Sitting at the round table directly in front of him was the trio of people he sought. Victor was sitting directly across from Goku, and the man appeared rather sullen as his brown eyes darted over to meet his own. ChiChi was currently seated next to his mate, and she was rubbing the younger man's back and murmuring quietly in his ear. Vegeta couldn't hear what was being said. He could, however, clearly see Goku was upset.

The other Saiyajin sat with his arms folded on the table and his face buried within them. His tail was wrapped around his waist tightly, a position the younger man rarely held the appendage. That in itself was concerning. What was most alarming to Vegeta, however, was the uneven rhythm in which the other's back rose and fell.

He was crying.

The older Saiyajin bared his teeth and balled his hands into fists as he stalked forward.

''What the hell is going on here?!''

ChiChi wisely chose to move out of the way as the older man approached, and she moved around the table to stand by her husband as Vegeta placed a hand on his mate's back and leaned forward in an attempt to see his face. Goku only tensed up at the feel of his touch and buried his face further into his arms.

The prince growled and stood up straight again as he folded his arms over his chest. His sharp glare pinned the two humans in place.

''Explain!''

Victor raised his hands in an attempt to calm the raging man. ''Vegeta, we're only trying to help Goku sort out some things.''

''Oh yeah, and it looks like you're doing a fine job!'' Vegeta shot back as he motioned sharply toward the younger Saiyajin.

''It's all part of the process,'' Victor said calmly. ''We've only just begun to get to the root of the issue, and it can take months, even years for Goku to fully come to terms with what's happened to him.''

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this, and when the other man motioned for him to sit down in one of the empty chairs, he did so; after a small amount of hesitation. He still felt like snapping some necks, after all.

Brown eyes turned to Goku, who was still hiding his face from everyone. ''Goku, do you have a problem with me explaining what the issue is to Vegeta? I really think he should know.''

The younger man, who appeared to have calmed down based on his smoother breathing pattern, nodded the affirmative.

Victor smiled before returning his attention to the other Saiyajin. ''After speaking with Goku today it's become very clear that he's suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's not uncommon for this condition to develop months, even years after a person has experienced a traumatic event. Are you familiar with this condition?''

Vegeta's eyes traveled back to his mate, and he stared at him in surprise for a moment. He knew of the disorder very well. He'd witnessed the effects it had on people for himself in the past. Many Saiyajins surviving the destruction of their planet had developed the condition. During purging missions he'd seen even the most hardened warriors lose touch with reality throughout the violent takeovers. Many would experience flashbacks if they heard or saw a large explosion, and they were rendered immobile by the bloody images that would dance in front of their eyes; images only they could see.

Many warriors perished, either by the hand of the enemy while they were incapacitated, or at the hands of Frieza, who saw any warrior with such a condition as 'defective'. In fact, many races of warrior who served under the ice lizard ended up with PTSD after witnessing some of the horrors the Icejins exposed them to.

Still, Vegeta was not intimately familiar with all the details that came along with the disorder. He knew of the flashbacks and nightmares someone could suffer from, but that was about it.

''I know of it, but not much about it.''

Victor nodded, having expected an answer similar to that. ''There are many different symptoms, and not everyone suffers from the same ones. Some symptoms are more obvious than others, such as flashbacks of the event in question and nightmares. Goku has already admitted to suffering from both of these.''

Vegeta nodded in agreement. The nightmares were something he'd noticed from the first day Kakarotto had returned, but the flashbacks had only started recently. They mainly happened just after waking, but they continued for too long to simply be remnants of a nightmare.

The other man continued. ''Other symptoms can be harder to spot and understand. The disorder can cause extreme reactions to anything reminding the victim of the event that affected them. This would explain the anger Goku feels whenever someone wants him to see a doctor. It's a defense mechanism. The reaction can also cause uncontrollable shaking, nausea, headaches, dizziness, and an abnormal heart beat.''

The prince breathed deeply through his nose as his fists tightened in on themselves. His thoughts drifted back to that morning at the lake when he'd first confronted Kakarotto about his drunken confession concerning the sexual abuse he'd suffered in the lab. The younger Saiyajin had immediately gotten sick, and the way he swayed when he walked suggested a bout of dizziness as well. He'd also been shaking and extremely emotional. It all fit so well.

''Also,'' Victor continued, ''A person can become overly alert and easily startled. They regularly have sleeping problems and extreme irritability, have trouble concentrating, suffer from panic attacks and depression, and most concerning, they can feel isolated and estranged from those they once felt close too. Many sufferers have trouble maintaining a healthy relationship because they've become emotionally numb.''

That last bit caused a lump to form in Vegeta's throat. He had noticed lately that Kakarotto hadn't been as eager for his attention. He thought perhaps it was because he was still in shock over the pregnancy, but now he wasn't so sure.

The prince looked over at Goku again, who had finally raised his head and was currently staring blankly at the table in front of him. His eyes were puffy and rimmed in red, but the tears had stopped falling.

''Kakarotto, do you feel that way? How much of that applies to you?''

For a long while Goku didn't respond, but finally his eyes slipped closed and his brow furrowed. ''Pretty much all of it.''

His answer threw Vegeta for a loop. His mate had been feeling isolated and alone and he hadn't noticed?

The prince turned his attention back to Victor. ''Does any of this pose a threat to the child Kakarotto is carrying?''

A strange look passed over the man's face, almost as if he were afraid to answer the question. ''Well, the emotionally numb feeling can apply to both the victim's partner AND child. Goku might have trouble forming a bond with his child. In fact he's already stated that he feels nothing for the baby right now.''

Again, Vegeta turned back to his mate with wide eyes, and he could tell the other man's words had affected the younger Saiyajin. He had slouched down in his chair a little more and was covering his eyes with one hand, almost as if he were trying to hide from the world. Strangely, the prince didn't feel any anger toward his mate for feeling the way he did. Instead, he felt only sadness and concern.

The older man reached over and gently set his hand on Kakarotto's shoulder. He didn't miss the small flinch the contact caused, but he was pleased when the other didn't try to pull away.

''Kakarotto, it's alright. None of this is your fault. In fact, I feel partly responsible for not considering the fact this may happen. We all spent too much time worrying about your physical health and not enough about your mental health.''

Goku drew in a shuddering breath before he finally lowered his hand. Shining black eyes scanned the people seated around him before he spoke. ''Does this mean I'm crazy?''

Vegeta couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up in his throat, and Goku threw him a glare in response.

''No,'' Victor chuckled. ''You're not crazy. This is just something that will take some time to work through. I want to continue to have these sessions at least four times a week, ok?''

The younger man seemed a little reluctant at this, but he nodded anyway.

''And,'' Victor's expression suddenly became very serious and his voice dropped a couple octaves. ''If you ever feel suicidal or overwhelmed by any kind of emotion, I want you to call me right away. I'll drop what I'm doing and come to you immediately.''

Any amusement Vegeta might have been feeling before vanished completely. Suicide? Kakarotto? It seemed so bizarre, but again an image of Goku holding bloody shards of broken glass to his throat flashed across his eyes. Even then there had been signs...

The older Saiyajin drew in a steady breath and stood up from his chair. ''Kakarotto, are you ready to go home now?''

Goku quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeves and nodded as he too stood up. He mustered a small smile. ''Thanks, guys. I feel better now...''

ChiChi smiled in return and rounded the table before throwing his arms around her ex. ''Goku, you know we're always here for you. Stop by anytime, ok?''

The younger man gave a quick nod before he turned and followed Vegeta outside. The prince floated into the air and hovered there for a few seconds until he was sure the other Saiyajin was following before setting off toward home.

-

Upon returning to Capsule Corp Goku immediately sought out Bulma to discuss everything he'd learned from Victor. He felt guilty about yelling at her before, just like he did every other time he snapped at someone, but now he felt better knowing there was a reason and he wasn't simply being a jerk.

The blue haired woman had listened with great interest, and she had immediately dashed to her computer to do further research on the disorder while they talked. If there was anything she could do to aid Goku in his recovery, she wanted to know about it.

The most concerning detail to her, however, was the Saiyajin lack of emotion concerning his still developing child. Goku was usually such a nurturing being that it just seemed so foreign to her. Perhaps he had to 'see' the baby to begin forming a bond. There was a chance that he simply wasn't making the connection because part of him didn't believe it was real.

''Goku, you're over a month into your pregnancy now, right?''

The Saiyajin tilted his head to the side as he thought about it, and he nodded the affirmative after a moment.

''Would you like to see your baby?''

Goku's brow furrowed in confusion, ''See it? You mean with an ultra sound?''

Both Bulma and Vegeta were surprised for a moment, but then Vegeta remembered a certain bit of information his mate had shared with him.

''Villa performed several ultra sounds on him... before he knew he was pregnant.'' The prince muttered this quietly into Bulma's ear, but based on the small flinch from Goku, the Saiyajin had most likely heard Villa's name.

Bulma smiled gently and patted a padded bed located in the corner of the lab. ''Yep. The baby is old enough to see by now, especially considering he's developing faster than a human fetus.''

Goku remained standing where he was, and Vegeta could clearly see the small beads of sweat beginning to form on the younger man's forehead. Based on his experience, Kakarotto was about to slip into a flashback.

The prince quickly moved forward and took his mate's hand in his own. His gentle touch was enough to break the other man's daze, and Goku blinked himself out of his stupor and automatically followed along with the older man as he was led over to the bed.

Bulma patted the mattress with her hand again. ''Hop on up! This will be fun! The gel is even nice and warm.''

The younger Saiyajin chuckled quietly at the woman's overly bubbly demeanor, and he knew she was only trying to make him more comfortable. It was working.

After pulling himself up on the bed and leaning back on his elbows, Goku watched curiously as Bulma wheeled what looked like a small TV screen over to the bed. She set it up so they could all see it and picked up what appeared to be a strange looking remote control.

Vegeta picked up the tube of gel that sat on top of the monitor and read the side of it before smirking devilishly. ''So this warms up, you say? Can it be used anywhere?''

Bulma threw her head back and laughed as she batted the man on the shoulder. ''You're so dirty!''

Goku, who appeared to have missed the joke, frowned at the two's antics and only watched when Vegeta pushed his shirt up and opened the tube of gel. The older man was still smirking as he squeezed the clear substance onto his mate's stomach, and he made of show of spreading it around the firm flesh.

''How's that feel, Kakarotto?''

Goku raised an eyebrow as the gel heated up, and he watched the other's fingers swirl around in the goop before looking up at the older man. ''Uh... it's ok.''

Vegeta looked a little put off that his mate wasn't picking up on his sexual advances, but he carried on. ''If it feels good here, imagine where ELSE it could come in handy.''

For a long moment Goku was silent, but soon the older man saw the look in the younger man's eyes change as it finally dawned on him what the prince was getting at. His face immediately flushed a deep red and he swatted at Vegeta's hands with his tail.

''Vegeta, you pervert! Bulma is right there!''

''I don't mind.'' Bulma said quickly, earning herself a glare from Goku. She whistled a little bit as she flipped on the screen and placed the scanner she held in her hand on Goku's stomach.

''Ok, here we go.''

All eyes turned to the screen as the grainy images began to flicker across the monitor.

''Is that it?!'' Vegeta asked excitedly as he pointed to a strange mass he saw forming.

''No, that's his kidney.''

''Oh. What about that?!'' the prince asked again, pointing to a new image he saw.

''That's the other kidney.''

''Damn it!''

Goku chuckled at his mate's annoyance as Bulma continued to move the scanner around on his stomach. They were all silent as she searched, and finally she moved a little lower.

''What the hell is that?'' Vegeta grumbled as he squinted and moved closer to the screen. ''Whatever it is, it's hideous! Is it the liver?''

Bulma placed her free hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. ''No, Vegeta. That's your baby.''

The prince's jaw dropped as he grabbed either side of the monitor and practically pressed his nose to the screen. For several moments he couldn't make heads or tails of what he was looking at, but after the image suddenly shifted, Vegeta could clearly see what looked like the outline of a little person; complete with tail.

''Kakarotto! Do you see?! Our baby!''

''No, I can't see because your face is in the way.''

Vegeta suddenly became aware of his close proximity to the screen, and he coughed as he let go of the monitor and stepped back a little.

Goku grinned at him before turning his attention back to the now unobstructed view of the screen. He tilted his head to the side in an attempt to better see what he was looking at, but it was still difficult making out the image.

''Here,'' Bulma offered as she pointed to the grainy picture. ''That's his head... and his arms... there's his tail... You see?''

A small smile formed on the Saiyajin's lips as everything seemed to fall into place. ''Yeah... I see...''

Vegeta stood quietly and tried not to look too obvious about watching for his mate's reaction. Despite the smile on those lips, he could see that it didn't reach his eyes.

Bulma reached forward and hit a few buttons on the machine. ''There, now they're printing in the other room. We'll do this every couple of weeks, ok? It took me a little longer to find the baby because he isn't sitting where a baby would normally sit compared to a woman, but from what I can see, everything is great!''

''Good.'' Goku replied as he took a nearby towel and wiped the gel off his stomach.

''Could you see any obvious ways of giving birth?'' Vegeta asked.

Bulma shook her head as she cleaned up the scanner. ''No, but it's still early. It might become more apparent later.''

''Seeing how it's Vegeta's child it'll probably just blast it's way out of my belly when it's ready.'' Goku said with a chuckle as he pulled his shirt back down.

Bulma laughed along with him, but Vegeta wasn't actually sure if the younger man was joking.

''Well, we're all done here. You're free to do what you like.'' Bulma said as she stood up and pushed the ultra sound machine to the corner of the room again.

Goku nodded and hopped off the bed before taking a couple steps toward the door. He paused when Vegeta didn't follow.

''Woman, can I have a tube of that gel?''

''VEGETA!''


	49. Chapter 49

''Geez, when did you become such a pervert, Vegeta?'' Goku asked as he walked down the hall and away from the lab. His hands were folded behind his head and his brow was pinched as he leered at his mate from the corner of his eye.

Vegeta was quite pleased with himself, however, and his good mood was not going to be ruined by something as small as being called a pervert. Besides, he didn't see anything wrong with being a pervert- Hell; anyone else would have found his sexual advances complimentary. Kakarotto was always kind of strange though.

''I bet it's a boy. It looked like a boy.''

The younger Saiyajin grinned a little at the other man's enthusiasm toward their child. He felt guilty for not feeling the same way. Goku wanted to be excited; he really did, but this was still all so strange and surreal. Right now the strongest feeling he had was embarrassment. He was a man. He shouldn't be pregnant.

Still, he would try to be happy for Vegeta. He didn't want the other Saiyajin to worry about him or get upset.

Shrugging away his less than happy thoughts, Goku grinned at the prince.

''I thought you said it looked like a liver. Now it looks like a boy?''

The smile immediately dropped from Vegeta's face, and he balled his hand into a fist and shook it in the younger man's general direction. ''Hey, I'm no doctor! At least the liver was a boy's liver!''

Goku scrunched his nose up. ''I'm not a 'boy'.''

The older man smirked. The opportunity to press his mate's buttons had just presented itself, and he was not one to waste prime 'ribbing' time. He pointedly let his eyes roam up and down Goku's figure and straightened up, making his superior height a little more obvious. He'd never get tired of being taller than the younger man.

''Oh, forgive me, Kakarotto. What are you now? Nineteen? Between your girly voice and petite frame it gets pretty hard to tell.''

The reddening of the other's face didn't go unnoticed, and Vegeta quickly stepped in front of Goku and wrapped his arms around the smaller man before he had a chance to yell or hit him for his teasing. The prince purred deep in his chest and pulled a now rather surprised Saiyajin against him. Vegeta leaned forward and buried his nose in Goku's hair, and he took that opportunity to deeply inhale his mate's unique and addicting scent.

''Kakarotto, it doesn't matter what you look like. I think you're gorgeous either way.''

Vegeta could feel Goku squirm uncomfortably in his arms after a short pause, and he loosened his hold on the other man as a result. The younger man's face was still red, only this time it was from embarrassment rather than anger. Vegeta cocked his head to the side as he watched the other Saiyajin fumble for words, and he rubbed the back of his head in that classic 'Son' gesture. Why couldn't he take a compliment? Kakarotto always seemed more put off and embarrassed by nice words than he was happy or flattered. Had that always been the case?

Finally Goku broke the silence with a chuckle, and he stepped around Vegeta and continued down the hallway as if nothing had just occurred. However, as the distance between them grew, the older man just barely picked up a string of mumbled words.

''Well, if that's the case then I hope the baby looks more like me than you.''

Had his dashing good looks just been insulted?! ''What the hell is that supposed to mean?!''

Instead of explaining himself Goku only laughed and broke out into a jog before disappearing around a corner.

''KAKAROTTO!''

-

Vegeta hadn't been able to find Goku after his little stunt in the hallway, so rather than wasting his time searching for him, he had decided to do a little training in the GR. He'd already learned that when Kakarotto didn't want to be found, there was little chance of actually coming across him. The younger man was very good at hiding, in fact.

Unfortunately, training alone only kept him entertained for so long. Now that he no longer had the goal of surpassing Goku to keep him motivated, he found solo sparring to be a bore. Not even the battle robots could keep him occupied for long.

So after only an hour, the prince turned off the GR and wandered back inside. He hadn't really even broken a sweat, so it wasn't necessary to shower right away. That left him, once again, with nothing to do. Bulma was still tinkering away in her lab and the brats weren't around, as usual. Bura and Pan had been pretty good about leaving Kakarotto alone; at least until the mood swings mellowed out a little. Still, Vegeta knew they were lurking around, secretly logging everything Goku did in their little journal. He'd have to steal that thing and read it sometime.

After retrieving a small snack from the kitchen, Vegeta headed up to his bedroom. He pushed the door open and looked around, but frowned when he didn't see the other Saiyajin. With a low mumble he stepped inside and kicked the door closed behind him before shuffling over to the bed. The prince had just flopped onto the mattress when some movement in the corner of the room caught his attention, and Vegeta tilted his head back and looked at the upside down version of Goku sneaking out of the closet. He raised an eyebrow. The other man hadn't noticed him yet.

''Why were you in the closet?''

Goku jumped violently with a loud yelp before he spun toward the bed. His obvious surprise made Vegeta chuckle. The Saiyajin's tail had fluffed to twice its normal size when he'd been startled, and that was always a funny sight.

The younger man huffed and frowned as his mate smirked at him in amusement before rolling right side up on the bed.

''When did you come in?''

Vegeta shrugged and leaned on one elbow. ''Just now. You didn't answer my question.''

Goku blinked and looked back at the closet for a long moment, and it was clear he was struggling to come up with some excuse. Of course, the obvious reply of ''I was hanging up clothes'' never occurred to the younger man, and instead Goku smiled and strolled over to the bed before plopping down on the mattress.

''Nothing. What have you been up to?''

Vegeta didn't even have a chance to reply before Goku's nose twitched, and he watched in confusion as the younger man leaned over him and buried his face in his shirt.

''You smell nice.'' Goku said, his voice muffled by the fabric it was buried in.

The older man blinked when Kakarotto's hands began wandering over his torso. ''Are you implying there are times when I do not smell nice?''

The Saiyajin finally lifted his head and chuckled at the other man. ''Of course not. Just sometimes you smell nicer than other times. Stronger, I mean.''

Vegeta grunted in response, but rather than question further, he leaned back and allowed Goku to climb over him until he straddled his hips. The younger Saiyajin's now smooth tail was waving back and forth behind him, and his eyes had become lidded, yet their gaze remained fixed on his shirt. That didn't matter to Vegeta much though, because his mate's wandering hands were doing wonderful things as they gently worked their way beneath said shirt and stroked the flesh they found there.

Soon Goku was purring, seemingly entranced by the motion of his own hands. He'd worked the older man's shirt up until it was bunched at Vegeta's armpits, and he leaned down to run his tongue over the exposed skin.

The prince squirmed beneath that hot mouth, and though his workout hadn't produced much sweat, his mate's attentions were. Small beads of perspiration began to form along his forehead and neck, and as it did so, his scent became stronger. The result was a happier Goku, who was noticeably inhaling deeply through his nose to catch it. The effects were instant, and Vegeta soon caught the smell of arousal in the air, along with the visual effects his scent was having on the younger man. His skin had become flushed and slim hips had begun to shift against his own as the pressure began to pool in their guts.

With a low growl Vegeta reached up and snagged a handful of Goku's hair, which he used to pull the other Saiyajin into a kiss. The younger man's eyes slid closed and he arched his body against the prince's before settling his weight along the larger body. Vegeta moaned into their kiss to express his approval before letting his free hand trail down his mate's back and to his ass. He massaged the shapely flesh in appreciation, and the steady bucking of the other's hips didn't go unnoticed.

Unable to continue without running the risk of messing up his pants, Vegeta broke the kiss and pressed against Goku's shoulders until the other Saiyajin sat up. The prince moved to follow, and he gently maneuvered his rather confused mate off his lap before unbuckling the other's belt and jeans. He quickly tugged the pants off the younger man, but moved out of reach when Goku reached for him.

''Vegeta?''

Vegeta smirked devilishly as his eyes wandered over his mate, who was naked from the waist down. He really was gorgeous, and the fact the younger man didn't know this made him all that more appealing.

When Goku began to squirm beneath his gaze, Vegeta took pity on him.

''I want you to prepare yourself for me while I watch... Like you did that night in the woods.''

The other Saiyajin gasped as his face turned a brilliant shade of red. He gripped the blankets and pulled them over his lap as if Vegeta had never seen him naked before.

''I can't do that!''

A chuckle. ''Oh, I believe you can, Kakarotto. Quite well, actually.''

''Vegeta! You really are a pervert!''

The prince grinned and leaned to the side, retrieving a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer before placing it in his mate's hand. After that he sat back and waited.

For a long moment Goku only stared at the lube, then at Vegeta, and then back again. For a second it seemed he might do it, because he began to shift and let the blankets slip from his death grip. Unfortunately, his embarrassment won out and he shook his head.

''I can't.''

Vegeta frowned. Not because he was disappointed, but because his mate seemed so genuinely upset that he couldn't bring himself to do what Vegeta had asked of him.

''Kakarotto...'' The prince sighed and shuffled around on the bed until he sat behind the younger man. Goku's back pressed against his chest, and he rested his chin on the smaller Saiyajin's shoulder. ''You have nothing to be ashamed of.''

Vegeta took the lube from the other's shaking hand and flipped open the cap. He caught Goku's wrist and squirt the gel into his palm, and then put a little in his own hand. Without saying another word the prince reached around and wrapped his slick hands around the younger man's arousal. Goku drew in a deep breath and arched back against him. His head settled back on Vegeta's shoulder and his eyes slipped closed as he was stroked firmly, but gently.

The older Saiyajin smirked as Kakarotto visibly began to relax, and after only a couple minutes of his sensual massage, the smaller man's hand began to move. Vegeta remained silent and continued his slow strokes as Goku spread the lube along his fingers, and without even opening his eyes, the younger Saiyajin shifted enough to comfortably part his thighs a little further and gently pressed a single digit to his opening.

Vegeta bit his lip as he watched the lone finger trail around the puckered entrance from over Kakarotto's shoulder, and he turned his eyes to the side to watch the other's expression. Aside from a slightly furrowed brow, his mate seemed at ease. His breath was still coming on uneven pants, and his cheeks still had the flush of arousal coloring it.

The prince grinned and rested his chin on Goku's shoulder again, and his black eyes moved to the mirror sitting across the room. He loved that mirror. It was in just the right spot to provide him a perfect visual. Kakarotto hadn't noticed it yet, but he would. Vegeta felt his mate needed to see himself during these moments of passion. Love making was a beautiful thing, not something to be embarrassed or ashamed of.

A slight hitch in Goku's breathing was the only thing at alerted Vegeta to the fact his mate had finally slipped a single finger inside himself. The prince rumbled against the younger man's back, and the gentle vibrations made the other shiver.

After working his finger around for a moment, another joined the first. The older man turned his head slightly and pressed his lips to Kakarotto's throat, and he gently sucked on the flesh he found there in encouragement. His eyes never left the mirror though, and the very sight of the younger Saiyajin slowly preparing himself made his own trapped member throb painfully.  
''One more, Kakarotto...'' he rumbled.

Closed eyes finally opened just a little, but it was enough for Goku to notice the mirror sitting across the room. Vegeta could feel the other startle, and he quickly reached down and gripped the Saiyajin's wrist to prevent him from pulling his fingers out of himself.

''No. Keep going. Look how sexy you are...''

Goku swallowed hard and ducked his head until his bangs hid his eyes. For a moment Vegeta had to fight the other to keep that hand in place, but soon a soft sigh escaped the younger man's lips and the tension left him. Vegeta grinned and slowly released the other's wrist, and he was pleased when a third finger slowly worked its way inside that tight entrance.

Even better, Goku's eyes eventually peeked out from underneath thick bangs to glance at the mirror. Vegeta rumbled his approval once more and began to place small kisses along the other's neck and shoulders. He was pleased when Kakarotto leaned into him and slowly worked at stretching his entrance. The younger Saiyajin even began to let small moans escape whenever his actions produced a shock of pleasure.

But as erotic as the image presented to him was, Vegeta could no longer wait to feel that tight heat around his own member. He reached down between them and unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper just enough to free his cock. There was no time for anything else.

Goku removed his fingers from inside himself and positioned himself on his elbows and knees when a larger hand on his shoulder guided him to do so. For a moment the younger Saiyajin hesitated. The last time he'd been in this position for sex he'd felt dirty and used, but ChiChi had explained to him that it wasn't meant to be demeaning in anyway, so for that reason, he chose to relax and wait for his mate to prove him wrong.

Vegeta moaned as the sight of that firm ass, and he moved forward on his knees and leaned over the younger man's back. He placed one of his hands beside Goku's shoulder and nipped at an exposed ear as he gripped himself with his other hand and slowly guided his hips forward. The smaller Saiyajin stopped breathing the moment the tip of his cock pushed past the still tight ring of muscle, and Vegeta let his breath ghost over the other's neck as he waited for him to relax.

It didn't take long, and all the air trapped in Goku's frozen lungs was released. The older man let go of his member and pressed his hips forward as slowly as he could manage, and he delighted in the sight of his mate arching and biting his lip below him. A low whimper made it past those abused lips as the prince fully seated himself inside Goku, and Vegeta stayed there for a long moment so he could adjust.

While he waited the prince let his weight settle along the other Saiyajin's body, pressing his smaller form firmly into the mattress. He loved the feel of his own flesh pressed so heavily against Kakarotto's. They fit perfectly together, as if they'd been made for each other. The smaller man didn't seem to mind either, because the tension along his brow smoothed out as Vegeta eased down on him.

The older man shifted a bit and intertwined his fingers with Goku's with one hand, and he wrapped his other arm around raised hips. When he felt his mate shift back against him, Vegeta knew he was ready and began to move.

His hips began to glide smoothly back and forth, gently rocking the body below his own as he moved. The prince lavished any bit of flesh he could reach with kisses and nips. The urge to mark that perfect skin was something he couldn't ignore, and he saw no reason to.

Gradually, as he felt those muscles wrapped around him begin to relax, Vegeta put more force behind his thrusts. He delighted in the low moans he began to draw from Goku, and he could feel the body below his own begin to heat up and become slick with sweat. The sweet scent of Kakarotto's natural lubricant also began to permeate the air, and the older man's eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he bit down on a shoulder and forced his hips forward with a hard thrust.

Goku cried out as a result, but not in pain. The younger man panted heavily as he was entered harshly, and his fingers gripped the sheets and squeezed Vegeta's own tightly as he forced his hips back into his mate's.

Soon a steady rhythm had been established, and the continuous slap of flesh against flesh was accompanied by a rumbling growl and heavy pants with the occasional cry of pleasure.

Vegeta's teeth sank deeper into the flesh they were abusing, and Goku's head arched back as a result. Not wanting to miss an opportunity, the prince released his mate's hand and instead grabbed a handful of thick hair. He forced the younger man's face to the side and smashed his blood covered lips against Goku's swollen ones. The smaller Saiyajin moaned as their tongues clashed, and a black tail wound itself around Vegeta's waist just as he reached his climax.

The prince bit down on a plump lower lip as his mate's muscles clamped down on him, and he felt his own seed explode within the other Saiyajin's body a second later.

Their sweaty bodies collapsed the rest of the way to the mattress and Vegeta gently lapped at Goku's bleeding lip, apologizing without words for his rough actions. If the other Saiyajin cared though, he didn't let it show. Instead he only laid there and allowed his mate to do as he liked, all the while purring deep in his chest.

Vegeta drew in a deep breath before rolling them both over onto their sides and gently slipping out of his mate. There was no response from Goku, and it was rather obvious based on the soft snores that the younger man was already asleep.  
The prince wrapped his arms around the other Saiyajin with a satisfied smirk, and it wasn't long before he too drifted off to sleep.

-

When Vegeta woke up sometime later, two things were missing. Kakarotto, and...

''Where the hell is my shirt?''


	50. Chapter 50

Despite having one of his favorite shirts disappear on him, Vegeta remained in a pretty good mood. It was hard not to after the romp he'd just had with Kakarotto. His body still felt tingly and his muscles were so relaxed they were practically goo.

In fact, the prince was so relaxed that he simply lounged in bed for nearly an hour before finally rolling to his feet. It was hard leaving the warmth of the sheets that were filled with his mate's scent, but despite his lazy mood, he still couldn't bring himself to waste the rest of the day laying around; at least not without the younger Saiyajin there with him.

So after a quick shower Vegeta traveled across the bedroom toward his own closet as he toweled off his wet hair. Black eyes lingered on Goku's closet for a moment. He was still curious as to why the other man had been inside there earlier. He hadn't changed his clothes or anything since the last time Vegeta had seen him, and the younger Saiyajin had looked so guilty about something when questioned.

But it really wasn't any of his concern. Kakarotto was entitled to his privacy, no matter how weird his actions seemed. As long as he wasn't hiding a secret lover in that closet, Vegeta didn't care what he did in there.

So with the twist of his wrist the prince opened his closet door and stepped inside the spacious area. He wasn't picky about what he wore and he didn't plan on going anywhere, so he slipped on a casual pair of black sweatpants coupled with a plain white t-shirt. He chose to remain barefoot as he turned and left the closet, casually tossing his damp towel into the hamper as he headed for the door.

-

Vegeta wasn't all that surprised to find Goku in the kitchen wolfing down several plates of food. Despite his lack of training, the younger Saiyajin's food intake was steadily increasing as his pregnancy progressed. Bulma told him this was normal and perfectly healthy, so Vegeta was pleased each time his mate reached for another plate. As of now the other Saiyajin could put away four helpings. It was still far less than he used to pack away, but much more than the measly single plate he'd been eating when he'd first gotten to Capsule Corp.

''I should have known you'd be here. I'd be insulted if it were anything else besides food that lured you out of bed.''

Goku's fork froze halfway to his mouth, and his black eyes looked up at the larger man. He hadn't even noticed when Vegeta entered the room, and the slight blush on his cheeks made the older Saiyajin grin.

''Heh. Sorry. I was starving when I woke up.''

Vegeta waved his hand in dismissal as he walked past the table to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge. ''I'm not surprised. I gave you quite the workout after all.''  
''Ooo, do tell.''

Both Saiyajins turned their heads when Bulma appeared in the doorway, and the lecherous smile on her face suggested she knew all too well what kind of workout Vegeta was referring to.

The prince only snorted as he sat down beside his mate. ''Perverted onna.''

The woman chuckled and leaned on the table as she folded her arms across her chest. ''I learned from the best. And I want that missing tube of gel returned, mister. That stuff isn't cheap.''

Vegeta took a long drink from his water. ''I have no idea what you're talking about.''

He did.

''Whatever.'' Bulma snorted, but her smile didn't disappear as her eyes moved over to Goku, who had resumed eating and appeared to be trying to block out the majority of the conversation. ''Hey, you're looking good! You've even got that pregnant glow!''

Vegeta grinned wickedly. ''More like an after mind-blowing sex glow.''

That statement made Goku suddenly choke on whatever he'd been swallowing, and a hard slap to his back courtesy of his laughing mate was necessary to dislodge the blockage.

Despite her attempts to hide her smile behind her hand, Bulma's amusement didn't go unnoticed. Still, for Goku's sake, she chose not to comment.

''So how are you feeling overall? Are you showing yet?''

Goku glared at Vegeta for a moment before turning his attention back to Bulma. ''I've been fine. No more morning sickness or anything. And no, I'm not showing... You just did the ultrasound a few hours ago...''

''I know...,'' the woman smiled, but then pouted. ''Except I can't wait to see that little baby bump!''

Both Vegeta and Goku sweatdropped at that, but secretly Vegeta was looking forward to some visual evidence of his growing child. An ultra sound was one thing, but being able to run his hand over his mate's swollen belly and 'feeling' the baby kick was another.

''Yeah...'' Goku scooted his chair away from the table and stood up. Vegeta couldn't help but notice the small twitch of discomfort that flickered across the younger man's face, and it made him smirk. He'd be feeling it for awhile. ''I'll let you know if anything changes.''

With that Goku cast Bulma a smile and left the room, leaving the cleaner robots to clear the table.

-

A MONTH LATER...

Goku sighed as he rolled onto his other side and squirmed around until he was comfortable. He was in his third month now, and if Bulma was accurate about his due date, then he was halfway through his pregnancy.

He'd noticed a steadily growing lump forming in his abdomen in the past three weeks or so, and he wondered how much longer he could hide it before he was forced to tell those who didn't already know about his pregnancy that he was expecting a child. Goku hadn't told either of his sons or his older friends like Yamcha and Krillin. Then again, he hadn't really seen them much. That wasn't unusual though. They'd gone years before without seeing each other.

He hadn't told Piccolo either, but Goku suspected the Namekian already knew. A couple weeks ago the Saiyajin had gone to see Gohan and Goten, as was the usual routine at least twice a month now, and Piccolo had been there too. Goku had noticed the way the Namekian had studied him as he moved and the way his large ears twitched. A second later the green man's eyes had widened and dropped to his stomach.

He could hear the baby's heartbeat.

For a long and tense moment Goku thought the larger man might say something in front of the boys, but instead he only smirked and shifted his stance, looking particularly pleased with himself for discovering his little secret. The lack of disgust in the Namekian's expression put Goku at ease and made him feel a bit more confident about having to tell his boys the news... whenever that moment may come.

Aside from his belly, Goku was also feeling more drained. He'd gotten into the habit of taking several short naps throughout the day, and was becoming increasingly less active. Bulma had told him not to worry about it. She'd explained his body was under a lot of stress supporting a growing child while taking care of itself, and that his lack of energy was to be expected. As long as he continued to eat and managed to be active at least an hour or so a day, he would be fine.

Still, he was growing tired of being tired.

If he was already this drained only halfway through his pregnancy, how was he supposed to last another three months? In fact, Goku wasn't even sure he could continue to IT to ChiChi's house anymore for his meetings with Victor. Pretty soon he'd have to ask them to come to him. He hated to inconvenience them though. Maybe it'd be best to just discontinue their sessions until after the pregnancy was over.

Besides, Goku wasn't seeing a huge improvement anyway. He still had nightmares and the occasional flashback, though he was feeling his affections for Vegeta slowly returning. His mate had been at his side every step of the way, and there were moments Goku hated to see him get out of bed in the morning, let alone walk out the door. It was silly, but he had this crazy thought each time Vegeta left his sight that he wouldn't come back.

The thought terrified him. He couldn't raise a child alone.

Speaking of which, Goku was still having problems accepting the child growing inside him. The very idea of having a living being nestled in his belly freaked him out more than anything else. He still felt no parental emotions, and that was beginning to concern him. Shouldn't his maternal instincts be kicking in by now?

Goku drew a deep breath into his lungs and buried his hand in his hair. His brow furrowed as a sharp pain shot across his forehead. He'd been getting headaches a lot lately too, and today was no different. It was something Bulma was keeping a close eye on, but she insisted this was also a normal symptom some pregnant people experienced.

Yippy. This was getting better and better.

Goku mumbled under his breath as he slowly ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to ease the tension. He kept his eyes closed and his face partially buried in his pillow as he curled himself into a ball beneath the covers. He was grateful the curtains had remained closed this morning. When his head ached like this, sunlight only made the pain worse.

The Saiyajin was so focused on his own roaming fingers that he didn't even hear the door open and close, or the footsteps approaching the bed.

His eyes only opened when the covers were pulled back and a warm body pressed itself against his own from behind. Vegeta's spicy scent billowed over him like a cloud, and Goku inhaled deeply and sighed when one muscled arm wrapped itself around his waist and another hand gently wove its way into his hair to replace his own.

The combination of his mate's touch and scent eased the pain in his head almost immediately, and a small smile spread across Goku's lips as his eyes drifted shut again. Vegeta's warm hand rubbed his belly in soothing circles and the fingers in his hair massaged his scalp and sent shivers down his spine. Soft lips pressed themselves to the back of his neck, and the larger man's rumbling purr vibrated against his back, sending delightful tingles throughout his entire body.

Goku turned his head just enough to press his own lips to those of Vegeta's for only a moment before once again burying his face into his pillow. He looped his sable tail around the prince's waist and pressed his own body more fully against the other Saiyajin's before allowing himself to relax completely. And just as the throbbing pain in his head slowly faded away, so did all his worries. Within moments he was asleep.

-

Two weeks later...

Goku frowned as he looked at his nude body in the bathroom mirror. Behind him the bath tub was steadily filling with hot water, and the Saiyajin had caught his reflection just as he had been preparing to climb in.

He was fat.

Ok, not really. The majority of his body remained the same, but the ever growing lump that was his stomach was getting bigger. It was the size of a fist now... maybe a little bigger. During the last ultra sound Bulma had been beyond pleased to see the progression of his 'baby bump' and had even squealed over it. However, she had mentioned she'd thought it would have been larger at this stage.

Goku snorted. It looked plenty large enough to him. Of course, he was used to seeing a toned flat belly, so any kind of protruding lump was going to look huge to him. Bura and Pan had already seen it too, and they'd cooed over his stomach as well, chattering on about how tiny and cute it was.

Have all the women lost their minds?

To Goku it was kind of creepy. He was even afraid to touch it. A couple nights ago he'd been sound sleep. His hand must have fallen to cover his stomach, because he felt movement against his palm. It was strong enough to wake him up, and it took him a moment to realize he was feeling the baby kicking.

Needless to say, he'd been freaked out. Something was moving under his skin and the very thought had made said skin crawl. Goku had been so upset he'd slapped Vegeta awake and demanded he do something about the bizarre sensation, but his mate hadn't been as concerned as he had been. In fact the older man had only gotten an excited smile on his face and placed his own hands on his swollen stomach.

The baby had almost immediately responded with a kick, making Goku squeak and Vegeta laugh proudly. It had become quite clear the younger man wasn't going to receive any sympathy from his overly excited mate.

With a shiver Goku turned away from the mirror and stepped into the now nearly full tub. He turned off the faucet and sighed as he lowered himself into the hot water, allowing it to soothe his sore muscles.

Eventually his eyes again wandered down to his belly though, and he stared at the bump there. The process of giving birth had crossed his mind more than once now. Bulma had hoped they would have been able to see some sort of birth canal at this point, but so far there was none. Earlier on Goku had joked that the baby would probably blast his way out into the world, and now he was beginning to take his own words a little more seriously.

Why would he be able to carry a child without being able to give birth somehow? It didn't make any sense. And if the child was supposed to create its own exit point, did that mean he himself was going to die in the process? Goku wasn't sure he liked that. Didn't really seem fair to him. On the other hand, there were several species on Earth that died after birth, so it wasn't completely out of the question.

Despite the hot water, Goku still shivered at the thought. His neutral thoughts on his child suddenly turned a little more negative as his lips turned downward in a frown. In fact, if it came down to him or the baby, who would they choose to save?

Goku shook his head to clear it of its current train of thought. No. He was being silly. He wasn't going to die and no one was going to let him. He was just tired, that was all.

The Saiyajin looked down at his stomach again and slowly ran the tip of his finger over the smooth flesh. He gasped and jerked his hand away when he felt another kick, and he felt a little nauseas when the baby shifted inside him.

He shivered.

Weird.


	51. Chapter 51

''You need to tell them sometime, you know.''

Goku hummed lazily as he shifted on the bed and rolled onto his side to better see his mate, who was busy rustling through the closet. Occasionally a pair of pants or a stray sock would fly from within the space and land on the bedroom floor accompanied by a muffled curse. Apparently Vegeta wasn't having much luck finding whatever it was he was looking for.

''I will tell them.''

Vegeta's head suddenly poked out of his closet, and he glared at the other Saiyajin. ''When?''

''Soon.'' Goku replied. A moment later he yawned and stretched before once again going limp among the sheets. His arm hung lazily off the side of the bed.

The prince huffed and disappeared again, resuming his search. ''Kakarotto, you say that every time we discuss this. You need to tell your sons about the pregnancy. Too many other people know, and it may already be too late to avoid insulting them. Gohan is concerned about you because you've begun to make so many excuses as to why you can't attend your weekly sparring sessions. Goten thinks you're ill; and it worries him.''

''I am ill.''

''You're pregnant!''

Goku shrugged and lazily ran his tail over the smooth satin sheets that surrounded him. The texture felt good against the soft fur, and it made a purr erupt from within his chest.

The next few moments drifted by in relative silence before Vegeta cursed loudly and stomped out of the closet.

''Where the fuck are all my clothes disappearing to?!''

The younger Saiyajin looked thoughtful for a moment. ''Maybe the laundry robots are malfunctioning. You should check with Bulma on that.''

Vegeta fists clenched by his sides. ''Useless pieces of metal! If I find out they've destroyed my favorite shirts I'll blast them into bits so tiny you'll never know they existed!''

Goku waited until the prince had stormed out of the room before he allowed a small smile to flicker across his lips. He waited a moment or two until his mate's footsteps faded away before he slid off the bed and crept closer to the other Saiyajin's closet. The younger man gathered up a couple of the scattered garments from the carpeted floor before sneaking back to his own closet and slipping inside. Goku paused and looked back toward the door to make sure the coast was clear before he let the closet door shut behind him with a barely audible 'click'.

-

''Ok, we're a little in to month four! Let's see what's going on in there!''

Bulma hummed with excitement as she guided the smooth piece of machinery over Goku's belly. All eyes were glued to the screen as a fuzzy image appeared; an image that gradually became clearer as time went on.

''Look at his little tail!'' Bulma cooed as she pointed to a clearly defined appendage attached to the baby's back. ''And he's sucking his thumb!''

Goku blinked as he watched the baby move about on the screen, and he tilted his head back to look at Vegeta, who was standing at the head of the bed he was lying on. The corner of the older man's lip was turned upward in a smile, and he seemed to be focused solely on the picture of his child.

Goku watched him for another moment before returning his attention to the ultra sound. Bulma was pressing the few buttons to print out some pictures and she fell silent only long enough to listen to the baby's heartbeat. After a few more moments had passed, she flipped off the screen and handed Goku a towel to wipe the gel from his stomach.

''Everything looks great! His heartbeat is strong and he has ten fingers and ten toes. Now it's only a matter of time before we get to hold him! Two more months!''

A shiver wracked Goku's frame at the announcement and his throat constricted as the reality of the situation hit home. He wasn't enjoying being pregnant, but he wasn't looking forward to the birthing either. It was bound to be unpleasant, and they still didn't know how it was going to work.

Bulma laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled. ''Don't be nervous. All you have to do is rest and make sure you get plenty to eat. You'll need to be strong for the big day.''

''Uh... yeah...'' Goku smiled weakly and pulled his shirt down over his growing belly before sitting up. The movement made him slightly dizzy, but he waited a short moment until his head stopped spinning before lowering himself to the floor. He was just about to head out of the room when Bulma's voice once again stopped him.

''Goku, your boys called again today. They're worried about you.''

The Saiyajin sighed and looked over his shoulder at her.

''They're hurt. They think you're mad at them.''

A strong pang of guilt hit Goku and he looked over at Vegeta, who confirmed the woman's words with the slight nod of his head.

''Alright. I'll tell them today.''

Vegeta grinned and waited until the younger man had shuffled out of the room before turning to Bulma. ''Woman, I have a bone to pick with your laundry robots.''

-

Two pairs of wide eyes stared down at the lump beneath his shirt the moment Goku had greeted his sons, who he'd flown out to see in their usual meeting place. The trip had left Goku feeling a little more winded than it usually did-though the feeling of weakness could also be attributed to his nerves.

A long stretch of silence settled over the trio, interrupted only by the occasional buzz of a passing bee or chirp of a bird. A gust of wind ruffled the Saiyajin's hair, and the movement seemed to break Goten out of his stupor. The youngest man raised a shaking finger and pointed it at his father's stomach.

''Is... Is that a tumor?! Are you dying?!''

Goku was so surprised by the question that he could only stare at his second son in shock as Goten suddenly ran forward and threw his arms around his neck. The demi-Saiyajin held him tightly and sobbed loudly in his ear. ''Why didn't you say anything sooner?! How long do you have to live?! Are you-''

Gohan, who had been standing quietly lost in his own thoughts, blinked when Goten suddenly fell silent. Though he couldn't see his brother's face, he could see his father's; and Goku's eyes were wide and his face was pale.

Then Goten drew back very slowly, and his own wide eyes dropped once again to the older man's stomach. ''It... it just kicked me...''

Gohan's mouth dropped open as his eyes also dropped to the lump beneath his father's oversized shirt, and Goku chuckled as he raised his hand and nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

''Umm... surprise...'' The Saiyajin laughed weakly and his eyes lowered to the grass beneath their feet as his face steadily turned red.

No one said a word for what seemed like an eternity before Goten finally raised his hand and, as gently as he could, placed it on Goku's stomach. The movement seemed to startle the older man, and he started to take a step away from the touch, but his youngest son placed his other hand on the small of his back to halt his retreat. An intense look of concentration settled over the demi-Saiyajin's features, and after a few seconds, he gasped when the baby once again kicked.

''Gohan,'' he whispered, as if he would scare the unborn child if he spoke too loud. ''Come feel this!''

Gohan's eyes met those of Goku's, and it was obvious the older man was still terrified of his reaction. In fact, it looked as if he'd burst into tears at any moment. Keeping that in mind, Gohan closed the distance between them in a few small steps, and with only a small amount of hesitation, he too placed his hand on his father's stomach, right beside Goten's.

He felt the kick almost immediately.

''...Wow...''

After that Goku released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Though he still wasn't completely comfortable with the awkward moment, much of his fear of rejection ebbed away.

After a long moment the boys removed their hands and took a step back to give him some space.

''How long?'' Goten asked.

''A little over four months...'' Goku replied, the blush still evident on his cheeks. ''Bulma thinks I should be due in another two...''

Gohan didn't miss the shiver that wracked the other man's frame. ''You... don't seem happy.''

The statement caught Goku off guard and he blinked up at his oldest. ''I'm not unhappy... This is just... weird, you know? I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around it.''

''Well I think it's cool!'' Goten chirped as he balled his hands into excited fists. ''I can't wait to see the baby!''

Gohan chuckled at his brother's enthusiasm, but he noticed the smile on Goku's face was strained. With a sigh he placed his hand on his father's shoulder and shook him gently to earn his attention. He waited until their eyes met before speaking.

''I wish you would have told us sooner, but I understand why you didn't. I can only imagine what you thought I'd say about this after the way I reacted about Vegeta.''

Goku flinched a little at the memory, but nodded his head once.

Gohan laughed. ''Hey, just because I'm an idiot doesn't mean you should have to feel isolated from your own sons. You can tell us anything, ok? We're here to support you, just like you've always supported us.''

Goku felt his shoulders relax as the tension in his muscles finally drained away, and he felt a genuine smile spread across his face for the first time in ages.

''Thanks, Gohan.''

-

When Goku returned home Vegeta and Bulma were still fighting. Their shouts could be heard from where he stood by the front door, though they were several rooms away.

''There's nothing wrong with my robots!''

''Stop defending them, woman! All my favorite clothes are disappearing! What other explanation could there be?!''

''I don't know! Maybe you're going senile and just can't remember where you're putting it all!''

''Bullshit!''

Goku shook his head and sighed as he took a few more steps into the house. He was just about to go upstairs when his nose twitched. Turning his head the Saiyajin followed a subtle scent that drifted through the air, and it wasn't long before he found himself in the living room staring at one of his mate's discarded training towels. The white fabric was draped over the back of the couch, and his fingers itched as he reached out and picked it up.

Goku purred heavily as he buried his face in the fabric and inhaled Vegeta's scent deeply into his lungs. He felt lightheaded and giddy as his tail swished through the air behind him, and without really knowing why, the Saiyajin rubbed the towel on his cheeks and neck. The smell of Vegeta's scent on his own skin pleased him, and after taking a quick look around the room, Goku turned and snuck back through the house and toward the stairs.

Unfortunately, he had become so caught up in what he was doing he failed to notice the screaming had stopped.

-

Two pairs of eyes watched their target as they silently followed behind.

Vegeta had sensed his mate's return the moment he'd arrived back home, and since he felt nothing but contentment from the younger man, he'd continued to fight with Bulma. However, when a sudden fuzzy sensation coursed through his body, the prince paused and focused more of his attention on Kakarotto. Bulma had fallen silent the moment his demeanor had changed, and she chose to follow along when he silently crept through the halls and paused in the doorway that led to the room his mate currently occupied.

They both watched silently from around the corner has Goku seemingly worshipped one of Vegeta's training towels, which he had left lying on the couch earlier that morning.

Bulma wrinkled up her nose and whispered. ''How many times do I need to tell you not to leave your sweaty towels on the furniture?! It stinks!''

The prince smirked as he watched his mate rub the towel along his own skin. ''Kakarotto disagrees.''

A moment later the younger Saiyajin snuck away in his tip-toes, and Vegeta and Bulma felt compelled to follow. They silently crept along the same path as Goku, careful to duck out of sight whenever the other man turned to make sure no one was around. Bulma was careful to point out the squeaky stairs as they ascended to the next level of the house, and her knowledge of Capsule Corps structure kept them from being discovered.

Soon enough they found themselves at Goku and Vegeta's bedroom door, and they poked their heads inside only enough to watch the other Saiyajin's movement. Goku crept over to his closet, only pausing once to pick up another shirt Vegeta had worn earlier that day, and within a few steps he'd opened his closet door.

Vegeta and Bulma quickly ducked out of view when the other man's eyes turned in their direction, and after a tense moment, they heard a barely audible 'click' as a door shut. They waited for a moment before peering inside the room again, and they found that Goku had disappeared.

The prince was the first to venture into the bedroom, and Bulma followed closely behind. They silently crept across the floor and eventually pressed their ears to the closet door. They could both hear the distinct rumble of Goku's purring, along with some soft rustling sounds as the Saiyajin moved around inside.

Part of Vegeta thought it best to just ignore his mate's behavior and give him his privacy, but the other part of him wanted to know what the hell was going on.

So, after motioning for Bulma to step back, the prince silently closed his hand around the doorknob and twisted it before slowly opening the door so he could peer inside. Bulma, who was now crouched on the floor, peeked in as well.

At first they couldn't see anything in the dark space, but after their eyes began to adjust, a waving black tail became visible. Soon they could see Goku's outline from where he was crawling around on the floor, and it became clear that he was arranging bundles of clothes around his body. The younger man seemed to take his task very seriously, and he fussed with each little fold of cloth and pushed and pulled at the fabrics until they were exactly where he wanted them.

Vegeta's nose twitched when his own scent, which was very strong, suddenly hit him in the face. Bulma must have caught it too, because she suddenly sneezed.

Goku immediately spun around, and his wide black eyes were very visible, even in the dim lighting. He flashed his canines and his trilling purr morphed into a menacing growl as the fur on his tail stood on end.

Cursing the onna's lack of control, Vegeta pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped into full view. Goku squinted against the initial flood of light before his eyes adjusted, and suddenly his growl ceased and he looked very guilty.

And he should.

The pile of clothes he'd been arranging in the furthest corner of the closet were none other than his missing items... and then some! The pile was large enough that it came up to his knees and spread across a great expanse of the closet's floor. The center had been hollowed out and was large enough for Kakarotto to curl up inside. His mate was currently sitting in that spot, poking his fingers together like a child who had just been caught stealing a cookie.

''Kakarotto...'' Vegeta voice was low, making his displeasure with the situation known. He stepped further into the closet and reached toward the bundle of clothes, but Goku suddenly surged toward and put himself between him and his 'prizes'.

''No! I need them!''

The prince drew back his hand and raised an eyebrow. The sudden desperation in the other Saiyajin's voice confused him.

''What for? You have your own clothes!'' Vegeta motioned toward all the garments that still hung untouched from hangers around them.

Goku shook his head. ''They won't work. Please, I just... I NEED these!''

Bulma, who had been standing quietly just outside the closet, hummed in acknowledgement. ''Vegeta, I think he's made a nest.''

The older man turned his head to look at her. ''A what?''

''A nest. His instincts are telling him to make a safe and secure place to give birth, so that's what he's been doing. He's been gathering clothes with your scent on them to make himself a place he can feel comfortable in.''

Goku tilted his head to the side as he thought about her words. He hadn't really understood why he was doing what he was doing, but the compulsion had just been too great to ignore. What Bulma said made sense.

Vegeta, who had remained silent for a moment, suddenly looked mortified. ''You are NOT giving birth on MY clothes!''

For a moment Goku was hurt by the look of disgust his mate threw his way, but a sudden surge of anger coursed through him a second later, and the urge to protect his 'nest' became overwhelmingly strong. When Vegeta reached toward the carefully arranged structure again, Goku did the first thing his instincts told him to.

He bit him. Hard.

The prince yelled out as teeth sunk into his forearm, and he shook the injured limb in an attempt to dislodge his mate. ''Kakarotto, release me right now!''

Goku growled and tightened his jaws a little more before he let the older man go, and he remained crouched over his nest defensively. ''Don't touch it! It's MINE!''

Vegeta, who was clutching his bleeding arm tightly to his chest, stared wide-eyed at the younger man for a moment. His mate's eyes were feral and the blood that covered his teeth and dripped down his chin only made him look more intimidating. The prince knew when to retreat, and this was one of those times.

He carefully rose to his feet and backed away, shivering as the younger man's eyes followed his every movement. It wasn't until he'd left the closet completely and closed the door that the sounds of Goku rustling around resumed. He was obviously fixing the damage done to his nest.

The prince stared down at his wound for a moment before looking up at Bulma, who was trying her best not to laugh.

''Woman, I think I need a rabies shot.''


	52. Chapter 52

Vegeta learned very quickly to stay away from Kakarotto's closet. Even after being on the receiving end of a rather nasty bite to the arm, the prince couldn't resist attempting to retrieve some of his favorite shirts from his mate's nest of clothes.

Unfortunately, the older man discovered the hard way that Goku seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to the safety of his carefully constructed nest, and after getting tackled from behind in two separate occasions the moment he touched the closet's doorknob, Vegeta admitted defeat and simply enlisted Bulma's help in buying him a few new shirts to last him until he could have his old clothes back. Of course, that all depended on whether or not he even WANTED them back after his mate was through with them.

So aside from Vegeta's severely lacking wardrobe, all was well. Goku, who was only about five weeks away from his delivery date, had stopped venturing too far away from Capsule Corp. The Saiyajin's belly still wasn't as large as anyone thought it would be at this point, but the younger man was eating properly and seemed to be in good health, so no one saw any need for alarm.

Gohan and Goten visited on nearly a daily basis now, and the extra company seemed to make Kakarotto happy, so Vegeta allowed it. Still, the prince wasn't getting very much alone time with his mate anymore, and the little time he did get with him tended to be when Goku was asleep. The older man was trying to remain patient with the lack of privacy, but he could only take so much. His teeth couldn't take much more grinding before they cracked, after all.

ChiChi and Victor also stopped in for regular visits, though since driving to Capsule Corp tended to take longer than flying, they limited their visits to once a week. Victor had decided a week prior to postpone his sessions with Goku until after the birth of the baby. He didn't think it was wise to put any unnecessary stress on the Saiyajin at the moment. After all, he knew Vegeta would kill him if he was responsible for a pre-mature delivery.

A respectable decision.

Pan and Bra were just as squealy as usual, and though Kakarotto had become a little more tolerant of their constant preening, he could only take so much before he felt the need to retreat to a quieter place. Vegeta could usually tell when the younger man would disappear. All he had to do was watch for the tightening of his jaw, the twitch of the tip of his tail, and the flaring of his nostrils. Within minutes of these warning signs, Goku would slip away and wouldn't allow himself to be found until he was ready.

Vegeta wished he was half as good at disappearing like that. Unfortunately, his growling always gave away his hiding spots.

Still, despite the general chaos that surrounded the impending birth, Vegeta was quite comfortable. As each day passed he found himself becoming more and more excited about the moment he'd finally get to hold his child in his arms. The reality of the situation really hit home when Bulma, ChiChi, Bra, and Pan burst through the door carrying armfuls of baby items. Apparently the women had taken it upon themselves to go shopping for everything an infant would need. They'd thought of everything from a crib to monitors to listen in on the baby, and it wasn't long before a nursery was put together in the room beside Vegeta and Goku's.

The prince had been impressed, but not surprised. Leave it to a group of women to take it upon themselves to take care of every last detail when it came to the arrival of a new baby; even if they themselves weren't the carriers of the child.

It was all in their instincts, he supposed.

Speaking of which, Goku's instincts were beginning to worry Vegeta, or rather, the lack of them. Aside from making a nest for himself, the prince hadn't noticed any other change in the younger man's demeanor that would suggest he was preparing for the birth of his child. His mate seemed more nervous and embarrassed about the situation than expectant and happy, and he hadn't even thought about what he might name the child when he or she was born.

Wasn't naming a child supposed to be something an expectant mother obsessed about?

And not once had Vegeta ever seen Kakarotto direct any kind of affection toward his bulging belly. Bulma had constantly rubbed at her own pregnant belly during her gestation period. She'd even talked to both Trunks and Bra before they'd been born and he'd often found her simply smiling down at her stomach; seemingly lost in her own world.

Goku, however, only cringed whenever the baby kicked or wrinkled up his nose whenever someone cooed over his growing belly.

Several times Vegeta had brought up the subject of naming their child, and whenever he asked his mate's opinion, Goku would only shrug and say he hadn't thought about it much. In fact, he always changed the subject whenever the prince attempted to talk to him about the baby.

It was beginning to become a little unnerving.

It seemed that Kakarotto had no parental instincts toward his unborn child at all. Surely by now he should have shown some sort of sign that he was happy to be expecting the baby- however, there had been none.

-

THREE WEEKS UNTIL DELIVERY...

Once again Bulma, Goku, and Vegeta had gathered into what had now become a private suite for performing their routine ultra sounds. The baby was fully formed now, and every tiny finger and toe was easy to distinguish on the screen. They could even make out some of the details of the child's face. The sex of the baby remained unknown, simply because the mini-Saiyajin's tail always blocked their view whenever they tried to find out what gender he or she was. It appeared that they would have to wait until the child was born to find out.

After taking some time to admire the child and ensure it was healthy and strong, Bulma once again began searching for anything that would give them some sort of clue as to how the child was going to be born. To date they hadn't found anything obvious, but Vegeta noticed that this time the woman seemed to be lingering over the same spot longer than usual, and the tilting of her head as she studied the screen suggested she was on to something.

A few moments later his suspicions were confirmed with a low hum and smile.

''Ahh, this looks like a birth canal right here!'' Bulma pointed to the screen as all eyes turned to a spot that seemed whiter than the rest of the surrounding tissue, and Vegeta watched as a manicured finger traced down Goku's swollen belly until it stopped over a spot the discoloration disappeared.

Bulma sat down her tools and turned her full attention to Goku's stomach so she could carefully study the area she was focusing on. For several moments she squinted at a patch of skin below the Saiyajin's baby bump, about 3 inches below his belly button. Bulma ran her finger over the same spot several times, only stopping when Goku squirmed in annoyance.

''Vegeta, come look. Do you see anything here?''

The prince patted Goku on the shoulder as he left his side and stood beside Bulma. He carefully studied the spot she pointed to, and sure enough there was a small line of slightly whiter skin running horizontally across his mate's pelvic area. At the moment it was only about an inch wide, but Vegeta suspected it would get larger in time.

He nodded with a grin. ''I see it.'' The prince looked up at his mate, who, unable to see over his belly, was rather confused about what they were talking about. ''Looks like the baby will come out here.'' he said as he rubbed his fingers over the sensitive spot affectionately.

Goku's face seemed to turn paler than usual, however. ''So... So it really IS going to burst out of my stomach like an alien?!''

Bulma laughed and shook her head. ''No, Goku. There's a fully formed birth canal leading to this spot, which I'm guessing will open up on its own when you're ready to give birth. The baby isn't going to come out biting and clawing at you.''

The Saiyajin seemed to relax a little, but not much. ''Is it going to hurt?''

This time Bulma didn't laugh, and instead she frowned slightly as her blue eyes dropped back down to the thin white line. ''Most a woman's pain comes from their hips and the shifting of their pelvic bone as the baby passes through there. You won't have that problem, at least, not to that degree. I honestly can't tell you how painful it will be, but I can give you something for the pain when the time comes if you need it.''

''I don't want a needle.'' Goku said quickly as he wiped the ultra sound gel off his belly and pushed his shirt back down. Apparently he was done showing his stomach off for the day.

''Kakarotto, if you're anything like Bulma you'll be screaming for a needle before thi-Gah!''

Vegeta growled and glared at Bulma when she elbowed him in the ribs; hard. The woman only glared back and growled lowly under her breath, signaling to the older man to shut-up. Message received.

Her expression changed to a happy smile the moment she turned back to Goku and she clapped her hands together. ''No worries, Goku. Everything will be fine!''

-

And everything was fine... for awhile.

However, as the days passed Goku began to become more fidgety. He couldn't sit still for more than a few moments at a time, and he often found himself pacing through Capsule Corp aimlessly for hours at a time. He was constantly nibbling on something, and had completely abandoned any ideas of going outside.

The Saiyajin had also begun to avoid any company. He would greet his sons if they chose to visit, but he never stayed around for long. Vegeta would track his movements and often found him either in bed or in the closet arranging his already perfect nest of clothes.

In fact, it got to the point that Goku didn't want anyone touching him at all anymore. He told Bulma he didn't want to have his final ultra sound, and since the previous one had shown no obvious problems, no one fought him on the subject. Everyone was very good about backing off and giving the man his space.

Kakarotto's behavior was quite consistent with that of an individual who would soon be going into labor, and in the hopes of dragging out the pregnancy for another couple of weeks, everyone involved did their best to keep Goku was comfortable and relaxed as possible.

When they were down to the two week mark, Bulma had called Dr. Villacastin to inform him of the latest developments and kept in touch with him on a daily basis to keep him up to date on Goku's progress. She thought it was best she not have the man meet with the Saiyajin for fear the anxiety would trigger a pre-mature labor.

For now, all they could do was sit and wait.

-

Vegeta let a deep rush of air escape his lungs as he stepped into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. It was late and he'd only just then been able to get rid of all the house guests that insisted on lingering around. ChiChi had chosen to stay at Capsule Corp until the baby was born; convinced her ex husband would need her there when the time came. Vegeta begged to differ, but since his mate hadn't objected and the woman was giving them their space, he remained quiet about it.

Still, Vegeta wasn't enjoying the constant invasion of his space, and after this was all over he planned to take Goku and his child away for a much needed vacation with some alone time.

And speaking of which...

Black eyes turned toward the slightly ajar bathroom door, and Vegeta kicked off his shoes as he crossed the room and stepped inside the smaller space. A light curtain of fog hit him in the face as he pushed the door open, and he smiled when he spotted the younger Saiyajin soaking in the tub. Kakarotto had mentioned his back had been aching a lot lately, and the hot water tended to help with that.

Vegeta shuffled over and sat on the edge of the tub, relishing in the purr that escaped his mate's throat as he ran his fingers through slightly damp hair. Goku's closed eyes opened only long enough to visually confirm Vegeta's presence before slipping closed again, and the prince quirked a smile at that. Scent and touch alone was enough to identify him, but the younger man always felt the need to use his sight to verify what his other senses were telling him.

He'd never done that before he'd left with the dragon.

Vegeta continued to stroke his mate's hair as his eyes wandered down to Goku's stomach, and he allowed his gaze to linger there for a long moment. It was hard to tell from the angle, but it looked as if the baby had shifted and was now sitting a little lower than before.

This realization sent a tingle down the prince's spine. When the baby shifts and drops lower like that, it usually was the first sign that labor would be soon to follow. The older man felt a rush of both excitement and fear course through his body. He really had no reason to assume anything would go wrong considering the pregnancy had progressed without a hitch so far, but there was always that nagging little voice that screams about the unknown.

Still, they'd taken every needed precaution. A trained doctor was nearby, the medical supplies were fully stocked, and everyone was on-call. The only thing that bothered Vegeta was the fact that there wouldn't be any senzu beans available for another two weeks, maybe a little less. If Goku went into labor on schedule, they'd be fine. If he was any earlier, the beans would not be ready. Korin had begun growing the senzu upon his request months prior, but apparently it was a long process and none had been grown for years since the Earth had been experiencing relatively peaceful times.

Stupid cat.

Vegeta sighed in annoyance and let his eyes move back to Goku's face, and it became very apparent the younger man had fallen asleep. Sensing the cooling temperature of the water, the prince pulled the plug and grabbed the large towel that had been sitting on the sink behind him. The prince carefully wrapped Goku up in the fluffy fabric and gently lifted him into his arms before carrying him to bed for a much needed night's sleep.


	53. Chapter 53

It was still dark out when Vegeta found himself waking from an otherwise peaceful sleep. The prince's brow furrowed as he became more aware of his surroundings, and when he couldn't fight it any longer, he opened his eyes. A cold moonlit room greeted him. For several moments Vegeta let his eyes scan the peaceful atmosphere, trying to pick out what it was that woke him up, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Until he noticed Goku was not sleeping beside him.

Vegeta abruptly sat up and shoved the covers away from his body upon discovering his mate was nowhere in sight, and he turned to look at the clock beside the bed. It was 2:14 am. The younger man was always asleep at this time, and he only rose once around 6:00 am for a snack and bathroom break before returning to bed.

This was not part of his routine.

The prince reached over to his mate's side of the bed and felt the sheets there. He was trying to see if the sheets were still warm, which would indicate Goku had only just risen, but instead he encountered a large wet spot. That wasn't good.

Vegeta immediately rolled to his feet and flipped on the light closest to him, hissing when his eyes burned in protest. He blinked rapidly to push away the spots that danced in his vision, and it was only after several minutes had passed that he was able to focus on the spot Goku should have been sleeping.

To his relief the wet spot was not blood, but instead a seemingly clear liquid.

The prince stared at the sheets for a moment before it dawned on him what it was he was looking at.

Kakarotto's water had broken.

A week and a half before his due date.

Shit.

All at once Vegeta seemed to regain the use of his limbs, and he found himself hurrying across the room to Goku's closet. He flung open the door and took a cautious step inside, and sure enough the younger man sat huddled within his nest of clothes. The Saiyajin looked flushed and was clutching at his stomach as he slowly rocked back and forth. Occasionally a small grunt of discomfort would escape his lips, but he was otherwise silent.

''Kakarotto...''

Goku looked up at the sound of his name, and Vegeta could clearly see that despite just going into labor, his mate was already very tired. He was also afraid.

The older man took a couple cautious steps forward, and when the other Saiyajin didn't growl or give any other signs that he wasn't welcome, he quickly crossed the remaining distance between them and knelt down beside the smaller man.

Upon closer inspection it was easy to see that Goku's shirt and pants were still wet from his water breaking, and Vegeta was slightly comforted to know his mate hadn't been alone for too long before he'd woken up. The last thing he wanted was for the younger man to go through this process all by himself.

The prince gently placed his hand on Goku's stomach, and only seconds later he felt a ripple of movement beneath his palm, followed by a shutter and low moan from his mate. That must have been a contraction.

Vegeta instinctively began to keen low in his throat as he stroked Kakarotto's hair and rubbed his belly, hoping to ease and comfort the other man through the pain. Luckily the contraction passed rather quickly, and Goku's eyes drooped and his body relaxed once it was over. His breathing, however, remained slightly labored. His skin was also covered in a fine sheen of sweat that left the Saiyajin shivering from the chill.

The older man gently pushed Goku back until he was reclined amongst the bundle of clothes around him, and he lifted the wet shirt away from his mate's swollen belly once he was as comfortable as possible. Vegeta could see the slit in Kakarotto's skin just above the waistband of his pants. The flesh there was red and swollen, and the opening itself was definitely wider than it had been a week before. Instead of an inch across, it was now nearly two inches. That, however, was still too small for the baby. It appeared that it would still be sometime before he got to meet his child.

Black eyes moved back up to Goku's flushed face. ''Kakarotto, I need to go get Bulma and some supplies. Will you be ok for a few minutes?''

Though Vegeta could clearly see Kakarotto was not thrilled by the idea of having another person invading his 'safe zone', the younger man's logic won out against his instincts and he nodded quickly before shifting onto his side and curling into a ball. The prince gave his shoulder a brief squeeze before pushing himself to his feet and dashing out of the closet.

-

Bulma was startled out of her sleep when he bedroom door was violently flung open. The woman winced at the sound of cracking plaster, and she sighed as she made a mental note to call the repair robots later.

''Woman!''

Now normally Bulma would have been pissed to have been so rudely awoken at such an ungodly hour, but with it being so close to Goku's due date, she'd been expecting this at any time.

''Is he in labor?'' she asked as she slid out of bed and grabbed her robe and cell phone. She was already dialing Dr. Villacastin's personal number even before Vegeta nodded to confirm her suspicions. While she waited for the doctor to answer, she motioned toward her bathroom.

''Vegeta, go gather some towels and hot water and meet me back in your bedroom. Goku's in the closet, right?''

The prince confirmed her assumption and rushed into the bathroom to retrieve the items the woman had asked for, and Bulma couldn't help but chuckle as she spotted his fuzzed out tail disappear through the doorway.

-

Goku's eyes began to grow heavy as he breathed in Vegeta's scent all around him. His mate had left only moments ago, and since then he hadn't felt anymore pain. There was a heavy pressure low in his belly, but otherwise he felt fine for the time being. In fact the Saiyajin was confident he might be able to get a small nap in, but unfortunately some movement in the doorway snapped him back into reality.

''Goku?''

ChiChi, garbed in a black robe, slowly took a small step into the closet. Goku's muscles tensed throughout his body, and a sharp pain shot through his stomach as a result. He gasped at the unexpected discomfort and that encouraged the dark haired woman to move closer to him until she knelt beside his curled form.

''I heard Vegeta and Bulma making a commotion. I figured you were in labor.''

Goku squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face into the soft fabric beneath him. He really didn't want his ex wife around for this, but when she began to gently scratch her long nails along his back, he knew he couldn't ask her to leave just yet. Her touch left his skin tingling pleasantly and the motions helped ease some of the tension in his muscles.

It wasn't long before a low purr bubbled up from his chest.

For several minutes he was content, but it wasn't long before the sound of several racing footsteps reached his ears. An instant later Bulma and Vegeta were inside the closet, and the murderous expression on his mate's face when his eyes landed on ChiChi brought back all of Goku's previous tension with a vengeance.

''What are you doing in here?!'' the prince snapped as he took an intimidating step forward. ChiChi, however, wasn't impressed.

''What's it look like?! He was all alone in here and scared to death, so I came in to keep an eye on him until you two got back.''

''Well we're back, so get lost!''

''Vegeta!'' Bulma elbowed the growling Saiyajin in the ribs before turning her attention to ChiChi. ''Thank you for staying with him, but its best we have as few people here as possible. I want to try to keep the environment as sterile as it can possibly be.''

Goku almost whimpered when the comforting stroke of nails along his back ceased, but he bit it back at the last moment. Bulma was right, after all. The fewer people the better.

ChiChi gave his side a pat before she rose to her feet. ''Everything will be fine, Goku. We'll all be waiting to see you and the baby when this is over.''

With that the woman walked to the exit, making a point of bumping shoulders with Vegeta as she passed. For a moment it looked like the prince might go after her, but Bulma's stern gaze kept him in place.

Goku watched as the two remaining occupants moved closer to him, and again the Saiyajin had to fight the urge to growl at them. Every part of him was screaming to keep everyone away, but another part was desperate not to be left alone. The conflicting emotions were draining and frustrating.

Bulma smiled gently as she set down a steaming bowl of water and some clean towels. ''I called Dr. Villacastin. He'll be here within an hour.''

The blue haired woman must have seen his eyes widen in fear, because she shushed him before he could even make a sound. ''I promise I'll only call him in here if it's necessary.''

Goku sighed in relief and nodded, and he allowed Vegeta to pull him into a sitting position so they could remove his wet shirt. The Saiyajin leaned back heavily against his mate's chest as Bulma removed the soiled clothing, and he nearly melted when a hot towel was gently placed against his swollen stomach. The heat soothed away the ache that had developed around the place the baby would emerge, and it felt nice to get rid of the cold shirt he'd been wearing.

Vegeta's strong arms encircled him and hands that could easily tear a person apart gently rubbed along his chest and stomach. Goku rested his head on the prince's shoulder and turned his face into the crook of his mate's chest as Bulma took a few minutes to examine the slit along the underside of his belly.

''Goku, how many contractions have you have in the past hour?''

The younger man shifted a little as the baby inside him did the same. ''Two. They only lasted a moment and weren't that bad though...''

Bulma nodded and placed another towel in the water to warm it up. ''Ok. You probably have at least a couple more hours before the birth then. Until that time we'll keep you as comfortable as possible. If the pain gets to be too much though... there are some options...''

''No needles.'' Goku insisted. He shuddered at the thought of it. A week prior the blue haired woman had told him about a procedure in which she stuck a needle into his spine to numb him against the pain, and the very thought it of had made him ill. No, he'd deal with the discomfort, thank you.

Bulma sighed and nodded. ''I thought you'd say that.'' The woman raised her eyes to Vegeta. ''I'm going to go make some phone calls. Call me if anything happens.''

Goku felt more than he saw Vegeta nod before Bulma rose to her feet and scurried away. For a few moments the couple sat in relative silence, save for the occasional rasp of the younger man's slightly labored breathing. Goku wasn't sure what to say. He felt awkward, vulnerable, and thought the whole situation was disgusting. When he'd woken up and felt himself covered in that hot clear fluid people kept calling 'water', he thought he was going to be sick. However, the first contraction that followed soon after had him instead stumbling to his sanctuary. His instincts had screamed at him to find an isolated and safe place to confine himself to, and that's what he'd done.

Goku knew he had gone into labor early, and he'd felt an immediate panic settle over him. The intense fear had threatened to turn his legs to jelly, and he'd only just managed to crawl into his nest before they did just that. In the moments before Vegeta had arrived, Goku had been focusing only on his mate's scent and trying to stay calm. It wasn't easy, and his mind was racing with questions.

Would this hurt?

Would the baby be alive?

Would Vegeta still love him once he had his child?

Would everyone treat him differently?

Would the doctor tell anyone?

Would this kill him?

''You're afraid.''

Goku blinked and tilted his head back on Vegeta's shoulder to better see his face. The older man's statement had put an abrupt end to his mind's constant brattling.

The arms that were wrapped around him tightened slightly as the other Saiyajin shifted into a more comfortable position.

''Why do you think I'm afraid?''

Vegeta smirked. ''Because you've barely said a word since I found you. That and I can feel your heart pounding out of your chest.''

Goku wrinkled up his nose and pouted just a little. ''A person is about to burst out of me. You'd be afraid too.''

The older man chuckled. ''I admit I'm... nervous. But I know there's more to it than that. What else is bothering you? I've been trying to get it out of you for months now.''

Goku bit his lip as his throat tightened uncomfortably. He could feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he struggled to keep himself under control, but he was an emotional mess at the moment and the battle was not an easy one.

''I...I just don't know, Vegeta! Not once have I felt happy about this baby... not once! People are going to find out about this, you know. They're going to ask questions and people like Villa will come for me! I can't do that again, Vegeta! I'll kill myself first!''

''Kakarotto!'' The prince's eyes widened at the raw emotion in the other man's voice, and he pulled back a little in order to meet Goku's gaze. ''No one will come for you. And if they do I will destroy them! You know I will, so do not let these irrational fears consume you.''

Vegeta took a deep breath and let his eyes slide closed as he willed himself to calm down. ''As for the baby... If you have no desire to raise this child, I will do it alone. I will not force you to be a parent to a child you never really wanted.''

Goku sucked in a trembling breath as more tears freely flowed down his cheeks. He reached up and gripped the older man's forearms tightly. His voice was tight with emotion when he spoke. ''Are you going to leave me, Vegeta? Would you choose this baby over me?''

Vegeta was silent for a long moment, and Goku could only focus his hazy vision on the wall in front of him. With each silent second that passed by the younger Saiyajin could feel his heart painfully constricting within his chest, and it wasn't long before a sob finally wrenched free from his throat.

The silence spoke in volumes.

''Shh...'' Vegeta whispered in his ear. ''You don't need to worry right now, Kakarotto.''

A surge of anger coursed through Goku at the obvious dismissal, but before he could even argue he was rendered silent by another painful contraction.

-

''How long has he been in labor now?'' Gohan asked as he nervously paced around in the living room, which had now been renamed 'The Waiting Room'. Bulma had called everyone who knew about the pregnancy and suggested they come to Capsule Corp as soon as possible. None of them were allowed to see Goku until after delivery, but they had all chosen to be present regardless. Even Piccolo was there.

Bulma hummed and checked her watch. ''It's been almost four hours. His contractions are coming every ten minutes or so now and are getting stronger. He's exhausted, but doing well.''

Dr. Villacastin, who was also sitting among the nervous group, sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. ''Ms. Briefs, are you certain it's wise I not at least check on Goku? I understand his fear of doctors, but this is a serious and potentially life threatening event!''

The blue haired woman gave the man an apologetic smile. ''I'm sorry, but I promised Goku I'd only let you in if there was an emergency. I've been checking his vitals like you showed me and everything seems fine.''

The doctor sat forward on the couch and placed his elbows on his knees. ''How large has the slit gotten?''

''Last time I checked it was about four inches wide. It's getting close.''

-

Goku cried out and kicked the wall so hard he put a hole in the plaster. Vegeta winced. That was the third time. Bulma's robots were going to have their work cut out for them at this rate. The younger man's contractions were closer together now and far more painful that before, and needless to say, Goku was not having a good time.

The pregnant Saiyajin was constantly shifting and had even gotten up to walk around the small space several times now. Vegeta had supported him during these little strolls, and he always took special care to gently lower his mate back to his nest whenever another wave of pain made his knees fold beneath him.

Vegeta watched helplessly as a particularly strong contraction had Goku screaming in pain, and the older man felt helpless as he pressed a cool cloth to the other Saiyajin's hot forehead. He didn't blame Kakarotto for shooting him the occasional death glare either. He himself probably would have done the same had their positions been reversed. In fact, the prince wouldn't be surprised if his mate attempted to murder him sometime in the future when this was all over.

Goku trembled and shuddered as the last of the spasms left his body, and he was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. He should have another three minutes to relax now before the next one hit him. At least, that's what he thought.

Vegeta had just been reaching forward to caress the younger man when Goku suddenly shrieked and doubled over his stomach.

Another contraction? So soon?

The older man shook away his initial shock and gently maneuvered Goku onto his back. He pushed up the shirt he'd put on his mate an hour before and pushed his pants down just enough for a clear view of the slit in his pelvic region, and Vegeta was not ashamed to say he nearly fainted at the sight.

The baby was definitely coming NOW.

''Uh... Uhhh...'' Vegeta glanced over his shoulder toward the door and growled in annoyance when he discovered Bulma was not there. She had gone downstairs to update everyone on Kakarotto's progress about ten minutes ago, and she was obviously lingering. He thought about screaming for her, but if the woman couldn't hear his mate's screams, she certainly wasn't going to hear his own.

The older man focused his attention back on his mate, and he gathered a few towels and set them nearby before pushing Goku's knees a little further apart so he could scoot closer.

''Alright, Kakarotto. I think it's time to start pushing now.''

Large black eyes met his own, and Vegeta could clearly see the fear within the glistening orbs.

''Are you sure?!''

''...No...''

''Damn it, Vegeta!''

The prince gave his mate an apologetic grin before he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and lowered his eyes to where the baby would be coming out. Blood was beginning to seep from the irritated slit, and Vegeta took a deep breath.

''Ok, push now!''

Goku hesitated for only a moment before another wave of pain forced him to follow the direction. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as he pushed down with his rapidly draining strength. He managed this for several seconds before he released the breath of air he was holding and drew several more in.

He repeated this process about five times before he felt a gush of hot fluid flow between his legs, but the Saiyajin's body was simply doing what came naturally at this point. Goku's mind was becoming increasingly hazy with each passing second, and his mate's encouragements between pushes were falling on deaf ears. Goku collapsed limply onto the floor as the last of his energy left him, and he just barely managed to pick up the sounds of a screaming infant and the distressed call of Vegeta's voice before he lost consciousness.


	54. Chapter 54

''So who will it be, Vegeta? Your child or your mate?''

''...''

''Hurry now. You've known about this deal for months and should have made your decision by now. If you want the scientific world to keep quiet about Saiyajins, then you must sacrifice one or the other. There is no other way I can keep my colleges quiet about your existence.''

A low growl. ''I know what the deal was, damn it!''

Goku did his best to remain still as he regained consciousness, and the conversation he overheard sent a chill down his spine. Did he understand this right? It sounded like Vegeta was being asked to give one of them up. But to who?

The sluggish Saiyajin slowly cracked open one eye and took in his surroundings. He was still in the closet lying in his nest, and he could see Vegeta standing in the doorway. The prince was holding a bundle of blankets in his arms, and Goku could only assume it was the baby.

Goku's gaze shifted to another man who stood with his back toward him, and he felt his blood run cold when it became readily apparent based on the white coat he wore that he was a doctor. It must have been Bulma's friend, Villacastin.

Goku struggled to get up, but his body felt as if it were made of lead and his limbs would not respond. He knew this feeling well. He'd been drugged. The hitch in his breathing must have alerted the others to his waking, because both Vegeta and the doctor turned and fixed their gazes on him.

Villacastin actually looked as if he felt sorry for him. Vegeta's expression, however, was far more frightening. It was completely blank.

A long moment of silence elapsed, and finally a low coo from the bundle in the prince's arms pulled Vegeta's attention away from Goku. The younger Saiyajin watched as the other man smiled down at his child and ran a gentle finger down the infant's face.

And then, without even casting a second glance at Goku, he turned and began to walk away.

''Take Kakarotto.''

Goku's eyes narrowed and his heart plummeted into his stomach as the prince disappeared from his sight, and he struggled to call him back as Dr. Villacastin sighed and approached his unresponsive body. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't make his voice work. Black eyes widened as the doctor knelt down in front of him and pulled out a large needle.

''This will only hurt for a moment...''

-

''NO! VEGETA!''

Goku screamed as he bolted upright, and his screams only increased in volume when a pair of strong hands pushed him back down and held him still. He was struggling so hard against the iron grip that he didn't hear his mate calling his name at first, but that deep voice eventually managed to reach his ears between his cries for help.

''Kakarotto! KAKAROTTO! Calm down! I'm right here!''

Goku struggled to pull air into his starved lungs as he finally stopped fighting against the hands that held him down to the mattress he was laying on. At first the tears in his eyes blurred his vision, but after several blinks he was able to clearly see Vegeta leaning over him. It was his mate's hands that were clamped around his wrists, not Villacastins'.

The older man's expression was full of worry and concern, and Goku drew another deep breath into his lungs to calm his racing heart before speaking. His voice was raspy and his throat felt like sandpaper from all the screaming he must have been doing.

''Don't let him take me away...''

Vegeta's eyebrow rose. He was obviously confused. ''No one is taking you away, Kakarotto. You were having a nightmare.''

The younger Saiyajin watched his mate for a long moment, looking for any signs that he may have been lying. However, the prince's gaze remained full of concern, and he was soon convinced that it had indeed all been a nightmare.

Vegeta would never leave him like that...

However, Goku could not stop the trembles that continued to wrack his body, and he blinked away the last of his tears when Vegeta sighed and gently pulled him upright and into a tight embrace. The younger man winced at the soreness he felt in his lower stomach, but the discomfort was not so great that he would refuse the security his mate's arms provided him.

Goku let his eyes slip closed as Vegeta ran a hand up and down his back, and he turned his face into the crook of the older man's neck and inhaled his scent deeply into his lungs. The two Saiyajins remained that way for several minutes before Vegeta spoke softly into his ear.

''Are you ok now?''

Not trusting his voice at the moment, Goku nodded against the older man's neck, and he was almost unable to stop the moan of disappointment that threatened to spill from his lips when Vegeta eased away from him.

Goku remained sitting up, and he looked down at himself in order to find the source of the throbbing pain that was radiating from his belly. He frowned when he saw that his lower stomach had been bandaged with white gauze. His eyes turned back to his mate when the older man began to speak.

''You lost consciousness the moment the baby was born. You were bleeding a lot from a few tears around the birth canal, so Dr. Villacastin had to come patch you up... And don't worry, I watched him the entire time. All he did was put in a few stitches.''

Vegeta had been quick to add that last part upon noticing what little color Goku had in his face had drained the moment the doctor's name had been mentioned. The prince waited a moment before continuing.

''He also gave the baby a thorough check-up. Everything is fine...''

Goku looked up from his bandages when he heard the hesitation in the other Saiyajin's voice. ''...But?''

Vegeta sighed and folded his arms over his chest. ''But the baby will not drink the formula Bulma made... And, uh...We noticed shortly after you lost consciousness you began lactating...''

Goku raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side slightly. ''I'm what?''

A hint of a blush appeared on the prince's cheeks as he motioned to the younger man's chest. ''You're producing milk, Kakarotto...''

Large black eyes once again dropped down, and Goku's face turned a furious shade of red when he noticed for the first time that there was indeed a milky white liquid slowly seeping from his nipples. The Saiyajin squeaked in shock and quickly pulled fistfuls of blankets up to cover his chest.

Vegeta coughed and looked away when Goku's wide eyes fixed on his own. ''Kakarotto, I know it's asking a lot, but it's been a couple hours already, and it's important the baby eat something soon...''

Now the younger Saiyajin's face turned from red to purple and his expression morphed into that of a mortified individual. ''You want me to... to...'' He couldn't even say it.

The prince grit his teeth as he turned his gaze back to his mate. ''I understand you're embarrassed, but I wouldn't ask you if our child didn't depend on it, Kakarotto. Bulma said the child needs essential nutrients that only your milk will have for the first 48 hours after delivery. If the baby doesn't get them, then the immune system will be crippled for the rest of the child's life.''

Goku continued to stare at his mate for a long moment, and his knuckles had turned white around the blankets he still grasped in his fists. Every fiber of his being was repulsed by the very idea of nursing this child, but Vegeta would NOT have asked him to do something so degrading if it wasn't absolutely necessary. Despite his feelings about the baby, the child was innocent, and he would not let an innocent suffer if he could prevent it.

''...Ok...''

The prince's eyes snapped up when Goku finally responded, and the older man let a genuine smile spread across his face before he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his flustered mate's lips.

''Thank you, Kakarotto.''

Vegeta quickly rose from his place on the side of the bed and left the bedroom. Goku could hear several hushed voices speaking down the hallway, and several minutes later the prince re-entered the room with a small bundle cradled in his arms. The older Saiyajin quietly pushed the door closed behind him with his foot before be padded over to the bed, and Goku found himself reluctant to raise his eyes from the blankets around him as the mattress shifted below his mate's weight.

His hesitation was obvious, but it was only Vegeta's pleading voice that finally made him look up.

''Kakarotto...''

Goku's eyes met the older man's for a moment before they dropped down to the child his mate held. He couldn't see the baby around the blanket that covered the infant, so he slowly reached forward to draw the fabric back. However, Goku saw Vegeta draw the child back for only a second before he stilled again.

The small movement was painfully obvious to the younger man though, and he pulled his hand back and pressed it to his own chest. Hurt bubbled up inside him and he felt unshed tears building in the corner of his eyes.

''I... I won't hurt him, Vegeta...'' He couldn't prevent his voice from cracking as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Did the older man really think he would harm an infant? Had he really acted to hatefully toward the child throughout the pregnancy? Kami, he was a monster!

For a long moment the only sound in the room was Goku's uneven breathing as he struggled not to cry, and then...

''Her.''

The younger Saiyajin looked back up at Vegeta, and his breath hitched at the small smile of pride that had spread across the other Saiyajin's lips. ''We have a daughter, Kakarotto.''

Goku's eyes once again dropped back down to the bundle in his mate's arms, and he watched as the older man drew back the blankets to reveal the tiny infant. Her skin was as alabaster as his own, and though her hair had yet to fully fluff out to its permanent shape, Goku could tell she had a mane very similar to Radditz', only she had a few spiky bangs falling across her forehead. She had full pouty red lips and chubby cheeks with a small button nose. It was hard to tell whose eyes she had since she hadn't opened them yet, but her eyebrows were drawn together in a very 'Vegeta-like' frown.

''Why... why is she so small?'' Goku asked. Now that the blanket had been pulled back, he could clearly see just how tiny the child was. He remembered that Gohan had been much larger as a newborn.

Vegeta looked down at the baby he held and gave a small shrug. ''She's nearly full-term, so she's healthy. The doctor has a theory that perhaps Saiyajins born to males are smaller because a male's body isn't able to expand as much to accommodate a growing fetus like a females' is. So they're born smaller. That would explain why your belly didn't get nearly as large as Bulma's or ChiChi's did during their pregnancies.''

Goku nodded in understanding and gazed at the squirming child for a moment longer before raising his eyes to Vegeta's. The older man grinned and shifted on the bed so that he sat beside his mate, and he gently handed their baby to the smaller man.

Goku visibly stiffened once the infant was cradled in his own arms. He was afraid of unintentionally harming the small being, and he was very aware of Vegeta's eyes the entire time, seemingly watching his every move.

The younger man swallowed in an attempt to wet his suddenly dry throat before he drew the baby closer to his chest. His blush returned in full force when the little girl instinctively turned her head toward him and immediately latched onto his left nipple. Goku's tail curled beneath the covers and he shifted uncomfortably as the infant cooed enthustically between suckles. A tiny black tail suddenly slithered out from beneath the blanket that was still wrapped around the baby, and the fuzzy appendage wrapped itself around one of Goku's fingers.

Vegeta chuckled. ''I think she found a new best friend.''

Goku's brow drew together as a series of conflicting emotions suddenly washed over him, and he turned his head away from both Vegeta and the baby. His gaze remained fixed on the closet door on the other side of the room until he felt the infant finally stop suckling. He quickly, but gently handed the child back to his mate before turning away from them and curling up beneath the covers.

The younger man heard Vegeta sigh before he felt the mattress shift again when the prince rose from the bed. He listened as the larger man's footsteps moved across the room, and when the door opened and closed with a barely audible 'click', he knew he was alone.

-

Goku was confined to his room for bed rest for the next several days. Several people had visited him to congratulate him on his daughter and inquire about his health, but the Saiyajin couldn't help but notice that most of his friends and family spent most of their time in the baby's nursery. He could hear their combined voices quietly murmuring and cooing over the newest addition throughout most of the day and even throughout the night whenever the child would wake-up crying.

That was usually when Vegeta would enter with the baby, and Goku would feed the child until she quieted before silently handing her back to her father. Then he would watch as the two once again exited the bedroom and shut the door, leaving him alone once again.

He knew a baby needed a lot of attention and that it was normal for people to gush over a new arrival, but he still couldn't help but feel isolated. He kept having urges to go see his child, but aside from when he was feeding her, he hadn't been able to be alone with her. In fact, even during the feedings Vegeta was always there; watching.

Goku had hoped that maybe he might be able to develop a bond with the baby after it was born, but now he felt more disconnected than ever. No one had even told him the child's name yet. Whenever someone would talk to him they always referred to the child as 'the baby', or 'bundle of joy', or 'the little girl'. No one ever mentioned a name. Why? Wasn't he entitled to know the name of his own child?!

Goku sighed and leaned back against the headboard as he stared dully at the closed door across the room. It was getting late, and the voices in the nursery were beginning to fade as everyone headed out for the night. They'd be back in the morning.

Bulma had brought him a tray full of food about an hour before, and she'd been very insistent that he eat every bite. She'd explained that if he didn't nourish his own body, he wouldn't be able produce enough milk for the baby.

It was always about the baby now.

His oldest friend had sat by his side and rambled about the infant fondly until he'd eaten everything she'd brought him, and the moment he'd finished Bulma had collected the dishes and ruffled his hair as if he were some child before dashing from the room. He heard her high pitched squealing manifest in the nursery a few seconds later.

Since then Goku had sat quietly with his own thoughts, and just when he was beginning to drift off to sleep, the door he'd been watching for so long finally opened with a 'click'. Vegeta stepped inside with the baby and Goku looked at the clock beside the bed.

8:35 pm. Right on time for the last feeding before bed.

-

Despite his drowsiness, Goku found himself unable to sleep that night. For hours he'd lain in bed watching Vegeta sleep across the room in a recliner chair. His mate hadn't slept in the bed with him since the baby was born. When Goku had asked him why, Vegeta had explained he hadn't wanted to wake him whenever he got up to check on their child. The prince had also wanted him to recover fully from the delivery before he chanced sleeping in the same bed again.

Goku hadn't been happy with either answer.

Black eyes glanced at the clock. The bright red numbers read 2:36 am. The baby usually woke around 3:00 for another feeding.

The younger Saiyajin's eyes drifted back to Vegeta before he drew in a silent breath and pushed back the covers. He quietly rose from the bed, wincing only a little when some of his stitches tugged beneath his shirt. After casting another quick glance at the older man, Goku padded across the room and silently slipped into the hallway. He shut his bedroom door behind him without a sound before sneaking into the nursery.

The room smelled of baby powder and Vegeta, along with the faint scent of his friends and family mixed in. Stuffed animals lined the walls and a nightlight in the shape of a teddy bear illuminated the room in a pale blue light.

Goku stood at the door for a long moment wringing his hands together nervously. The fur on his tail rippled as unease washed over him. He felt as if he shouldn't be there. However, just when the Saiyajin was about to back out of the room, a soft rustling sound accompanied by a quiet whine caught his attention. Black eyes landed on the crib centered in the middle of the floor, and after a moment's hesitation, Goku slowly advanced forward.

He kept his arms tucked against his chest and his hands balled into fists as if he were afraid of breaking something, and when he was close enough, Goku peered into the crib. The blue light from the nightlight shone between the bars, allowing the Saiyajin to clearly see the sleeping infant. She was on her belly with all her limbs tucked beneath her body. Her long spiky hair served as her only blanket, for the quilts had been kicked aside sometime earlier.

For a long time Goku watched her small back rise and fall with each breath, and he took a tentative step closer before he squatted down beside the crib. At this level he was able to see the baby's face, and he couldn't help but grin at the small dribble of drool that trickled down one cheek. She got the drooling thing from him.

Another small whimper left the child's lips and Goku found himself reaching forward almost immediately. He slowly slipped his hand between the bars and let his fingers hover in the air for a moment before he gently lowered them into the infant's hair. The Saiyajin's mouth curled into a small smile when his daughter cooed in appreciation and squirmed beneath his long strokes, and for a moment Goku felt completely at peace for the first time in a long time.

''Kakarotto.''

And in that instant the moment was ruined. Goku's heart jumped into his throat at the soft sound of his name and he wrenched his hand out of the crib as he jerked backward and fell onto his rear. His tail fuzzed out as he shuffled away from the baby until his back hit the wall, and he pulled his arms and legs up close to his body as he turned wide eyes to an equally startled Vegeta.

A long silence stretched between them before a small whimper drifted into the air, followed by the loud wail of a now awake baby.

Vegeta cast his mate one last look before crossing the room and scooping up the child. Goku noticed the way the older man's eyes scanned the infant's body; most likely looking for any injuries.

Again Goku felt as if he didn't belong there, and he ducked his head when the prince once again turned his attention back to him.

''Kakarotto, what were you doing?''

It felt like an accusation, and the younger man flinched under the intense gaze. ''I... I wasn't, uh...I just wanted to...''

Vegeta sighed and turned his back on the other Saiyajin as he crossed the room and placed the still crying infant on the changing table.

''Forget it, Kakarotto. Go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute.''

Goku watched his mate fuss over his daughter for a moment longer before pulling himself to his feet. A sharp sting shot across his abdomen, and the younger man knew he'd probably pulled some stitches out when he'd scrambled away from the crib. It wasn't serious though. It would heal.

Casting one last glance at Vegeta, Goku quickly shuffled out of the nursery. He just wished that all wounds could heal as easily as the physical ones.


	55. Chapter 55

After Goku had returned to bed and tucked himself in beneath the covers, he found his mood plummeting down into the depths of depression. He felt like a kicked puppy, and he probably looked like one too with the way his tail insisted on tucking itself between his legs on its own accord. He'd tried, but it seemed pretty obvious to him that he wasn't trusted with his own daughter. And it wasn't fair. To his knowledge he'd never threatened the child in any way; he'd only stated that he didn't feel any sort of connection.

Before his thoughts could drift any further, Vegeta entered the room. Goku's eyes shifted toward the door, and he was surprised to find that the older man didn't have the baby with him. Usually the child was ready for an early morning meal by this time.

The younger Saiyajin watched quietly as the other man moved into the bathroom. There was a brief moment when he heard running water, and shortly after that Vegeta reappeared drying his hands on a towel, which he tossed aside into the hamper before moving over to the recliner chair he'd been sleeping in for the past week.

''Vegeta...''

The prince paused in mid-stride at the sound of his voice, and he turned to cast his mate a questioning gaze.

''I only wanted to see her when no one else was around. I've never been alone with her.''

For a moment it looked like Vegeta might protest the statement, but after drawing in a breath, he paused and let his eyes wander to the side as he thought about it. The only sign he gave when he realized the younger man was right was the slight downward turn of his mouth.

Goku remained silent as the older man sighed and began to move toward the bed, and within a few strides he had seated himself on the edge of the mattress beside him. For a long moment Vegeta didn't say anything, so when dark eyes finally turned to meet his own, Goku could help but feel a little startled.

''You're right.''

The younger man's eyebrows shot up at the prince's confession. That was a surprise.

Vegeta continued. ''I hadn't realized until now that you haven't gotten any time alone with her. However, I was also under the impression you didn't want anything to do with the child.''

Goku's brow lowered again and his jaw tightened as he finally lowered the blankets he had bundled up around him. He sat up gingerly, careful not to tug his stitches again. ''I said I didn't feel any connection with her. I never said I didn't want to try to form a bond once she was born! But... you've been acting like I'm out to harm her, and I've been afraid to do anything besides feed her, while you watch, and then hand her back!''

The prince frowned and folded his arms over his chest as he considered his mate's words. ''Hn. I suppose I've been a little... protective of our daughter.''

Goku snorted at that. ''A little.''

Vegeta looked as if he might have something to say about the younger man's sarcastic reply, but the words stuck in his throat when his eyes suddenly lowered to Goku's stomach. The gauze there was stained red from the torn stitches.

''Kakarotto, what happened there?''

Goku didn't even have a chance to reply before the prince had pushed him back against the pillows and grabbed a nearby pair of scissors from the bedside table. The younger man winced as the gauze was cut and gently pulled away from his healing 'wound'. The material stuck to the drying blood, making him hiss in discomfort as his skin was pulled.

''I tore a couple stitches when you scared me in the nursery. It's not a big deal.''

Vegeta grunted and tossed the soiled bandages into the trash. The older man leaned over Goku as he ran his fingers over the swollen and angry flesh along his mate's lower abdomen, and his brow furrowed in annoyance.

''You need to be more careful, Kakarotto. It looks worse than it is, but if you had torn anymore stitches you'd be making a late night visit to Villacastin.''

The color drained from the younger man's face, and he squirmed in discomfort as Vegeta swept a damp antiseptic clothe over his injury to clean away the blood and any germs that may have gotten inside the torn flesh. His jaw tightened as the cut burned and stung, but a moment later the prince leaned forward and gently blew on the affected area, immediately soothing it and easing the pain.

It took only a few moments to re-wrap the bandages around his stomach, and Goku smiled when instead of returning to the recliner, Vegeta climbed into the bed next to him. The younger man immediately scooted closer to the other man and wrapped his arm around the prince's waist before settling his head on a strong chest. The sound of Vegeta's heart beating against his ear had an instant calming effect, and he felt every muscle in his body relaxing.

Just as Goku felt himself drifting off to sleep, however, a thought popped into his head. ''Isn't it time to feed her?''

The younger man felt more than he saw the slight shrug of his mate's shoulders.

''She went back to sleep. Didn't seem interested.''

''Hmm...What's her name? No one ever told me.'' The slight hurt in his voice must have been obvious, because strong fingers suddenly buried themselves in Goku's hair and began to gently weave their way through silky strands.

''She doesn't have a name yet. I was hoping that was something you could help me with.''

Goku's heart leapt within his chest, and he lifted his head so he could look the older man in the eye; however, Vegeta's lids remained closed. ''Really?''

The prince only gave a slight nod before pushing Goku back down into his previous position. ''We'll talk more in the morning. Sleep now.''

The younger man smiled as the sound of Vegeta's heartbeat once again filled his ears, and a sense of peace settled over him as he finally managed to drift off into a dreamless slumber.

-

The next morning Goku was shocked when after handing him the baby to begin her feeding, Vegeta turned and left the room. It happened so suddenly that the smaller man didn't even have the time to ask his mate where he was going.

After that, the silence that settled over the bedroom became deafening, and Goku soon found his eyes drifting down to the infant he cradled in his arms. He felt his face heat up at the sight of the child suckling from him, but the Saiyajin immediately distracted himself from the embarrassing act and instead took the time to actually 'look' at his daughter.

He'd never really had the chance to study her features, and now that he was getting a close look, her beauty nearly took his breath away. Her hair had filled out, and it indeed held a striking resemblance to Radditz' mane, only hers stopped at her lower back rather than threatening to drag on the ground as his brother's had. Goku could also see purple highlights streaking through the child's hair whenever the light hit it at the right angle. Her tail was similar in coloring, and the small appendage had once again wound itself around one of his fingers. Her grip was getting stronger too.

By now several minutes had passed, and Goku was a little startled when the baby suddenly released him and gave a small burp followed by a satisfied gurgling noise. The Saiyajin chuckled a little and brought his legs up as he shifted the child in his arms and rested his forearms against his thighs in order to better see her. He was careful to support her neck and head with both hands as he studied her.

After a little bit of squirming to adjust to her new position, the little girl mashed her plump lips together and scrunched her eyes up before slowly opening them. Goku's own eyes widened as large dark orbs met his own for the first time, and both child and parent gazed at each other for a long time in silence.

The infant's eyes were large like his own, but they were angled more like Vegeta's, forming a beautiful almond shape that was softened by long lashes. Despite the baby fat, Goku could tell she had the high sharp cheekbones that were common for the Saiyajin race, along with a strong, yet feminine jaw line.

Goku smiled softly and gently ran a single finger down his daughter's forehead and along her nose before resting it on her lips. The little Saiyajin's eyes crossed when she attempted to follow his movements, and he laughed when chubby hands came up to wrap themselves around his finger to hold it in place as she began to suck on the tip.

With his other hand still supporting the infant's head, Goku was unable to move until his daughter released his finger, which she seemed quite unwilling to do as her eyes drifted shut. As she continued to suckle, Goku's eyes once again began to wander over her form, and he noticed for the first time that her skin was covered in a very fine layer of fuzz.

''Kakarotto.''

The younger Saiyajin's head snapped up and he looked at Vegeta, who had finally returned and was holding a tray of food in front of him. The prince grinned at the sight of his mate and daughter together and he set the tray down on the bedside table before sitting beside the other man.

''What do you think?''

Goku's eyes moved from Vegeta back to his daughter, and he wiggled his finger in an attempt to take it back from the baby's mouth. The tiny Saiyajin only furrowed her brow and tightened her grip, and he could feel her gums mashing against him in protest, so he gave up and let her have her way.

''What's this fuzz?''

The prince's eyes moved back to his child, and he smiled softly as he ran his own finger down one of her arms. ''All Saiyajins are born covered in a light 'fur'. It'll shed off over the next month.''

Goku's mouth formed an 'O' as he gazed down at the baby, who seemed to be drifting back off to sleep. The 'fur' reminded him more of the fuzz that covered the surface of a peach. So soft and delicate.

''Momoku.''

Vegeta shifted his gaze from the infant to his mate. ''What?''

''That's what I want to name her. Momoku.''

The older man gave the other Saiyajin a sour look as he scrunched his face up in displeasure. ''Momoku? But that's so... cute.'' Vegeta spat the last word as if it was poison, and Goku chuckled in response.

''But it fits. And besides, with all the crap I've been through, I should at least be able to decide on the name.''

If not for the suddenly large watery eyes and the pouty lip, Vegeta might have argued with his mate further, but he found himself no match for the 'puppy-dog look', and he turned his eyes away with a sneer.

''Very well.''

A smile immediately spread over Goku's face as he turned his eyes back to his daughter, who was now very much asleep. Her grip had slackened on his finger, so he slowly drew it back, but her tail remained tightly coiled around his wrist.

''Momoku it is then.''

-

Later that day Goku finally felt strong enough for the first time since giving birth to venture downstairs. It felt good to stretch his legs again, and he found that being bedridden for so long had left him feeling achy and stiff. It made him feel so much older than he really was.

''Hey, look who's up!''

Goku smiled at Bulma as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat beside her. Bunny, who he hadn't even noticed at first, immediately dashed to his side and set down several hot plates of food.

''Eat up, dear!'' the older woman chirped. ''You need to get your strength back!''

The Saiyajin nodded in thanks to the blonde as she hummed some unknown song and danced off somewhere. Bulma chuckled beside him and took a sip of tea.

''I don't think she'll ever act her age.'' Bulma smiled when Goku grinned and began eating. ''So how are you feeling?''

''M'fine.'' the younger man replied around his fork. He removed the utensil and swallowed before shifting his eyes to his friend. ''I tore a couple stitches last night, but otherwise everything is healing just fine.''

Blue eyes widened in alarm before dropping down to his stomach. ''Oh? Do you need me to check it out?''

Goku was chewing another mouthful of food, and he shook his head and swallowed again before responding. ''Nah, Vegeta took care of it. It's no big deal.''

''That's good.'' Bulma seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing. ''How are you doing with the baby?''

The Saiyajin suddenly turned to her with an excited expression. ''I named her Momoku!''

''You did? When?''

''Just this morning.'' Goku announced proudly. ''She felt like a peach with all that fuzz, so I thought it fit.''

Bulma chuckled and shook her head. ''And Vegeta was ok with that?''

''Mmm, not really. But he loves me, so he let it stick.''

The older woman didn't look convinced. ''You gave him the puppy-dog look, didn't you?''

A sweat drop formed on Goku's forehead as he coughed and stabbed at his food with his fork. ''Uhhh... of course not...''

''Don't lie, Kakarotto.''

Two pairs of eyes turned to the doorway to find Vegeta standing there with a sour expression on his face. He directed his gaze at Goku, who at least had the decency to look a little guilty.

The older man snorted and shifted Momoku slightly, resting her more fully against his shoulder as he supported her on one arm and secured her by placing his hand on her back. ''Just be aware that overusing that will result in my developing an immunity to its effects.''

''Noted.'' Goku grinned and watched as Vegeta sat down beside him. His grin faded into a frown when the older man reached over and pulled his plate of food away from him and snatched his fork before he began to eat his lunch.

''Hey! That was mine!''

Vegeta smirked around the fork he'd stuck between his lips. ''You're right. It WAS yours.''

Goku huffed as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. However, the longer he watched Vegeta sitting there holding his daughter so protectively and lovingly against him, the less vexed he became about his stolen lunch. His heart began to swell in his chest as everything suddenly began to feel so 'right', and soon a soft smile had formed on his lips.

Vegeta happened to look up at his at this point though, and he raised an eyebrow. ''What are you smiling about?'' The prince suddenly looked suspicious. ''Are you plotting something?''

The younger Saiyajin chuckled and shook his head. ''No. I'm just happy.''

The response only made Vegeta more suspicious, however. ''You're plotting something.''

''Just eat, Vegeta.''


	56. Chapter 56

It took another several days for Goku to fully heal from giving birth, and though he was still feeling sore by the sixth day, he was determined to do a little training to stretch his muscles. The Saiyajin was pleased to see that his stomach had already flattened back out on its own, and he didn't have any of the dreaded stretch marks Bulma had described to him. The woman had been a bit miffed by his 'stroke of luck' as she called it, but he wasn't going to feel badly about it. He'd already developed an unhealthy amount of insecurities, and he didn't need to add another to the list.

Everything continued to go well with the baby. She was growing like a weed and had already reached the size Trunks had been when he was born. However, the growth spurts were leaving the tiny Saiyajin cranky, and as a result Vegeta was once again spending the majority of his time in the nursery with her. Goku understood, of course, but he was beginning to feel a little neglected himself again. Yes, his mate was sleeping in the same bed again, but that was about it. Aside from the occasional peck on the lips or stroke of the hand, there hadn't been much physical intimacy between them.

Well, he'd fix that today.

Goku's lips curled into a small smirk as he pulled on white Saiyajin-style boots with golden tipped toes, just like Vegeta used to wear. He'd also donned a pair of skin tight black spandex pants and a matching tank top. He usually didn't care for such restrictive clothing, but he was trying to get noticed here.

The Saiyajin strutted over to the full length mirror sitting in the corner of the room and placed his hands on his hips as he studied his reflection. He twisted from side to side and swished his tail around his legs as his eyes took in every detail, and it was only after several minutes of scrutiny that he smiled to himself and nodded his approval. Now all he had to do was work up a sweat and Vegeta would be like putty in his hands.

-

An hour later Goku was indeed sweating, as well as breathing heavily through his mouth as he twisted and flipped around the Gravity Chamber. He'd set the gravity at only two times Earth's normal level, but his muscles still burned and screamed in protest. Apparently the pregnancy had taken more out of him than he thought. The Saiyajin felt just as out of shape as he had when he'd first trained after returning home from the lab.

Despite the minor setback though, the exercise felt good. The stitches along Goku's stomach had all but dissolved, and the healing flesh showed no signs of tearing again. His blood pumped heavily through his veins, and his skin flushed pleasantly against the steadily warming air around him.

After stilling for just a moment to catch his breath, Goku sucked in a lungful of air and quickly spun on his heel as he threw out his left arm to strike an invisible enemy, but a sudden splash of color caught his eyes, and the Saiyajin gasped and shifted his weight in order to stop his forward momentum.

His closed fist stopped just short of Vegeta's nose.

For a long moment neither man said a word, and Goku blinked himself out of his stupor and pulled his fist back as he straightened and relaxed his stance. For some reason the older Saiyajin didn't look happy, and he wasn't sure why.

''Baka!''

Goku almost flinched as the insult was spat at him, but he managed to avoid it at the last moment, choosing instead to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

''What? What's wrong?''

Vegeta growled in annoyance and grabbed the smaller man's wrist before he turned and dragged his baffled mate outside and back toward Capsule Corp. ''You were supposed to feed Momoku nearly a half hour ago! You should know the schedule by now!''

Goku frowned and suddenly dug his heels into the grass to prevent the other Saiyajin from pulling him any further. The older man paused and snapped his head around to glare at the younger man, but Goku was ready for him.

''Why didn't you just come get me?!''

''You're a big boy, Kakarotto! I shouldn't have to remind you of these things! You may have gotten away with this crap with your other children, but not this one!''

Ouch.

Goku was so surprised by the other man's words that he hadn't even realized he was being pulled forward again until he was inside Capsule Corp. The younger Saiyajin quickly regain his composure and tore his wrist from the other's grasp with a snarl. His sudden change in mood must have surprised the prince to a certain extent, because he paused in mid-step and looked at his mate with a raised eyebrow.

''I can walk, Vegeta!''

The older Saiyajin's expression immediately morphed back into that of annoyance and he pointed toward the stairs. ''Then get your ass up there and feed your daughter!''

Goku's tail bristled and his fists clenched at his sides as his anger bubbled to the surface, threatening to spill over if one more word was said. Thankfully, Vegeta chose to remain silent as he stomped past him, and even better, the older man did not follow.

-

Goku was still seething when he reached the nursery, and he paused in the entryway and gripped the door frame as a small whimper drifted from the crib. Momoku could obviously sense his foul mood, and he was determined to calm himself down before he even touched her. It wasn't her fault Vegeta was an ass.

The Saiyajin drew several deep breaths of air into his lungs in an effort to calm himself, and though he was able to eventually relax his knotted muscles, he could still hear the wooden doorframe cracking under his grip.

''Vegeta being a little disagreeable?''

Goku gasped and jumped violently as his eyes shot up from the spot they'd been focused on, and they immediately darted to the being sitting in the corner of the room.

Victor was sitting there with a soft smile on his face as he rocked in a chair silently. The Saiyajin was shocked that he hadn't sensed him, but then again, his attention had been elsewhere.

The younger man sputtered incoherently before he was able to form any words. ''What... what are you doing in here?'' Goku's eyes moved from the man to the crib that held his daughter before moving back again.

Victor shrugged his shoulders casually. ''ChiChi is downstairs visiting with Bulma. I got bored with their conversation pretty quickly, so I decided to come see the baby. I've heard so much about her I wanted to see her for myself.''

Goku watched intently as the other man suddenly stood and crossed the small space to the crib. He smiled down at the infant and placed his hands on the railing. ''She's got a powerful set of lungs on her. I'm sure she'll be strong.''

Despite his relatively friendly history with the man, Goku felt a sudden surge of panic wash over him as Victor leaned over his child and reached into the crib to rub her back. Momoku squirmed and let out a small whine under his touch, and the distressed sound triggered something inside the Saiyajin that had him moving to her side in an instant.

Faster than either of them could even register, Goku had scooped up the baby and was now cradling her protectively against his chest. A small coo bubbled from Momoku's lips and her tiny tail immediately wrapped itself around his wrist. Goku's own tail remained slightly fuzzed as he took a step back from the crib to place more distance between himself and Victor.

The other man didn't seem to mind. In fact, he didn't even appear to acknowledge the protective behavior and continued on as if nothing had happened. ''Try not to let yourself get too flustered by Vegeta. He's stressed out right now. Bulma said he acted the same way when Trunks and Bra were born, though he wasn't quite as 'hands on' as he is with Momoku there.''

Goku frowned a bit. ''What's he stressed about? He's not the one who had to give birth or...'' The Saiyajin blinked and looked down at his chest as Momoku's fingers ran over his shirt and her mouth latched onto the material in an obvious effort to suckle. His face turned red immediately as he became more aware of the other man's eyes on him. ''...or nurse...''

Victor, however, didn't seem affected by the unusual circumstances. ''No, but you must remember Vegeta's past. Before he came to Earth he lost everyone he might have considered close to him; including family members. Despite living in relatively peaceful times, he's always going to have that subconscious fear of losing people he loves. As a result he's become extremely protective, which, as you've already begun to see, can be a little overwhelming for everyone involved. He uses the first emotion that comes naturally to him; and that's anger.''

Goku cocked his head to the side as he regarded the other man with a curious and suspicious gaze. ''How do you know so much about Vegeta?''

For the first time since their conversation began, Victor looked a little surprised; but he quickly covered it with a grin. ''I've had a lot of time to talk to Bulma over the years...'' The man chuckled for reasons unknown to Goku and casually placed his hands in his pockets as he moved to the door. ''I'll give you some privacy now. Obviously little Momoku is getting impatient for her meal.''

Goku's face flushed again as his eyes dropped down to the baby, who was still fisting her hands in his shirt in an attempt to get to the flesh beneath. When the Saiyajin looked back up, Victor had already disappeared.

-

After settling himself in the rocking chair that sat in the corner of the room and wrapping a blanket around Momoku, the child was finally able to nurse to her heart's content. Her excited gurgles clearly reflected her approval and enthusiasm at finally being able to fill her belly, but Goku's thoughts had drifted elsewhere as his glassy gaze focused itself on the floor.

Vegeta hadn't even noticed! The older man's eyes hadn't strayed to look at his clearly displayed body and his nostrils hadn't even flared to indicate he'd caught his scent.

Goku sighed through his nose as he gently rocked in the chair. It was beginning to seem like the prince viewed him as the parent of his child and nothing more. The younger Saiyajin had been hopeful that things were getting back to normal a few days ago after they'd talked, but there had been no progress since. In fact, Goku felt like they were going backwards again. The entire situation was becoming old; and fast.

A sudden hiccup followed by a barely audible burp from Momoku broke Goku's concentration away from his current train of thoughts, and black eyes instead focused on the infant in his arms. He certainly felt more accepting of the child, but he still didn't feel as close to her as he thought he should. Granted, the Saiyajin had felt a sudden desire to protect her when Victor had gotten too close, but that same instinct had all but vanished, and now all Goku saw when he looked at the child was just that... a child.

With a small frown Goku readjusted his shirt and stood from the chair. He crossed the room and placed the now sleeping infant into the crib gently, making sure she was covered and warm before he stepped back and stared down at her for a moment. And then, much to Goku's dismay, a sudden surge of jealously reared its ugly head; and it was directed at the small sleeping being.

The Saiyajin gasped at the sudden wave of negative emotion, and he stumbled back from the crib for several steps before he was able to stop himself. Wide eyes stared straight ahead for a moment before Goku turned and shuffled out of the room without so much as backwards glance.

At this point, he didn't know whether to knock some sense into Vegeta, or himself.


	57. Chapter 57

Goku's previous desire to train and impress Vegeta earlier that day had all but vanished, and the Saiyajin had wandered back into his bedroom after feeding Momoku with the intention of showering and changing into more comfortable clothing. For some reason though, Goku had instead ended up sitting in the corner of the closet he'd given birth in. The nest he'd spent months constructing had been dismantled and taken away days before, but the small space still managed to provide some comfort to him in a strange way. He didn't understand why, but he wasn't going to question it.

Goku was beginning to feel like an outsider amongst his own family and friends again, despite his best efforts to convince himself otherwise. Thoughts of simply leaving were beginning to creep into his conscious thoughts from the corners of his mind, and there were days when the idea seemed almost too appealing.

He'd grown so used to the solitude and lack of companionship during his years in the lab that he was finding it difficult to readjust to family life. It wasn't like the Saiyajin enjoyed being alone, but it certainly seemed easier most the time. Goku didn't seem cut out for the family life, and he certainly didn't seem to make a very good parent, as Vegeta had very pointedly made clear with his earlier statement. Maybe it'd be best to just cut his loses and go off on his own again.

All this... it was just too hard.

-

''Sounds like Post Partum Depression. It's quite common.''

Goku furrowed his brow as he folded his arms over his chest and cast Victor a confused look. He'd decided to seek out the doctor to talk about his latest frustrations and to ask for advice on what to do about the situation, but the other man's response wasn't what he was expecting.

''What? I thought I already had that.''

Victor chuckled and shook his head. ''No, you already had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which is PTSD. PPD is something that occurs after delivery when your hormones are readjusting themselves. It's perfectly normal and should go away within a couple of months.''

Goku struggled to make sense of all the letters that were being thrown at him, and he drummed on the table he sat at with his fingers as he processed it all. ''Sooo... my feelings toward Momoku aren't really my own? It's because of this... PPD?''

The other man smiled and nodded. ''Most likely. I've heard of instances where new mothers wanted to throw their infants out of moving vehicles or drown them when they cried too much.''

The color drained from the Saiyajin's face, and his mouth dropped open in shock. ''W-what?! That's terrible!''

''Yes, it is, but it's rare that the mother actually does it. Most feel so guilty about their thoughts that they end up harming themselves instead.'' Victor paused for a moment and met the other man's gaze with his own. ''I want you to come straight to me if you have any thoughts of harming yourself, ok? We'll talk through it.''

Goku nodded absently as he reached up to scratch the back of his neck. ''Ok, but I don't think that's a problem. The only one I want to hurt is Vegeta.''

''Also perfectly normal.''

''Yeah?''

Victor smiled playfully. ''Of course. It's Vegeta. Everyone wants to hurt him at one point or another.''

Goku found himself laughing before he could stop himself, and suddenly it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was glad he'd decided to talk to Victor rather than take off on his own. His thoughts were not his own right now and he doubted he could make rational decisions about things as important as his involvement with his family.

After the laughter had died down and a comfortable silence once again settled over the duo, Victor stood from his seat and walked around the table, placing his hand on the Saiyajin's shoulder. He smiled when Goku didn't even flinch. ''I'm glad you trusted me enough to come to me with your thoughts. That means a lot to me, both as a doctor and your friend.''

A slight blush crept over Goku's cheeks, but before he could respond, a third person announced themselves.

''What's going on in here?''

Goku blinked and twisted around in his seat to look at Vegeta, who stood in the doorway with a suspicious gaze on his face. His dark eyes pointedly zeroed in on Victor's hand, which was still sitting on his mate's shoulder.

The man in question cleared his throat as the air became thick, and he removed his hand and instead stuck it in his pocket, almost as if to save it from losing any fingers should Vegeta's glare actually be capable of shooting daggers. You never knew with Saiyajins, after all.

''Goku and I were just having a little talk. Everything is fine now.''

The prince raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. ''Oh?'' He shifted his gaze to Goku. ''Anything I should know about?''

The younger Saiyajin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and he looked up at Victor for help. Luckily the other man took pity and spoke for him.

''I believe Goku is suffering from a case of Post Partum Depression. It should resolve on its own fairly quickly, however.''

Goku lowered his eyes to the floor as he subconsciously waited for the older man to throw a mocking insult at him, but the stinging words never came. He raised his eyes to his mate when he heard a low sigh.

''I figured as much. Bulma went through that with each of her pregnancies too.''

This caught the younger man's attention, and he turned more fully toward Vegeta in his chair. ''Really?''

The prince squeezed his eyes shut as he rubbed at the space between his eyebrows as if he suddenly had a terrible headache. ''The onna would cry for hours at a time because she felt guilty over the fact she wanted to mail Trunks to Africa. And when Bura was born Bulma gave her to the cleaning robots. I found her sleeping in a pile of towels an hour later down in the laundry room.''

A sweat drop formed on Goku's forehead as he stared at the other Saiyajin. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or be horrified, though before he could decide which reaction to go with, Vegeta lowered his hand from his brow and cast his mate a devilish grin.

''Fortunately, I discovered an activity that helped distract her mind from her crazy thoughts.''

The younger Saiyajin felt a sudden wave of hope wash over him. ''Really? What is it?''

-

''Ompff!''

Goku bounced heavily as he suddenly found himself thrown on his mattress. Instead of answering his question, Vegeta had scooped him up from his chair and thrown him over his shoulder. He hadn't even had time to say goodbye to Victor before he'd been whisked away to the bedroom.

With a low growl Vegeta pounced and landed over top of him on all fours. The younger Saiyajin blinked up at his mate and opened his mouth to question his actions, but all he could do was let out a squeal when the prince attacked a ticklish spot behind just below his ear with his lips. Goku squirmed and instinctively batted the older man upside the head in an attempt to get him to stop, but his actions only seemed to amuse Vegeta, whose rumbling laughter only intensified the tickling sensation and made the smaller man's tail frizz out.

Fortunately for Goku the prince soon took pity on him when it became obvious his mate was unable to draw in a proper breath between laughing fits, and the older man gave the tender spot one final lick before drawing back to simply gaze down at the other Saiyajin.

Goku's face had become red during the attack, and he was panting heavily as he struggled to bring himself back under control. Nearly a full minute passed before he was able to speak.

''Wh-what was that?!''

The prince smirked at the indignant and flustered expression on his mate's face, and his tail waved behind him in excitement.

''That, Kakarotto, was foreplay.''

Goku's eyes widened in surprise as Vegeta's hands began to move down his body, and he squirmed against each gentle touch. The spandex he wore was like a second skin, and it did nothing to lessen the effects of each stroke of Vegeta's fingers.

The older man let out a deep rumbling purr as he explored his mate's body, secretly delighting at how responsive he was to his touch.

''Did you think I hadn't noticed, Kakarotto? It's not every day you strut around screaming sex.''

Goku yelped when a swift smack was suddenly delivered to his left flank, and he found his face turning red for an entirely different reason this time. The tingling sensation left behind by the hit seemed to migrate directly to his groin, and the younger Saiyajin suddenly began to feel very hot.

Vegeta chuckled darkly as he took note of his mate's reaction, and his nostrils flared with the sudden scent of arousal that began to flow off the other man. He trailed his fingers up Goku's side and to the center of his chest before fisting them in the thin material he found there and violently tearing the shirt off its owner's body.

''Do you want it rough this time, Kakarotto?'' the prince asked with a wicked smirk as the other Saiyajin shuddered at the sound of fabric tearing. Large dark eyes narrowed on his own, and Goku growled low in his throat before suddenly reaching up and fisting his own hand in Vegeta's hair. The prince found himself roughly pulled down into an almost violent kiss; a kiss that ended all too soon when the smaller man sunk his teeth into his bottom lip. The older Saiyajin moaned as blood bubbled up from his wound, only to be swept away by an eager tongue.

He had his answer.

After granting Kakarotto a moment to bask in his small victory, Vegeta slipped his arms beneath the other Saiyajin's and hauled him upright before roughly shoving him against the headboard. Goku's grunt of pain melted into a purr as the prince shoved his legs apart and pushed himself between them, pinning his smaller body in place with his larger one. Vegeta grabbed a fistful of dark hair and yanked his mate's head back before attacking the now exposed throat, and he delighted in the feel of the younger man's nails as they raked down his back, shredding his shirt in the process.

The prince knew this was what Kakarotto needed to get out some of his built up frustrations. He needed the intimacy coupled with violence and bloodshed. He needed to let loose and let his primal side out to play, and as Vegeta felt a set of sharp teeth puncture his shoulder, he knew his mate was doing just that. There was no holding back this time.

With an almost savage snarl Vegeta thrust his hips forward, crushing them against the younger man's and drawing another growl from his partner. Goku shook his head to dislodge the hand that was still buried in his hair, and his eyes seemed to flash with fire as he pushed himself away from the headboard and knocked Vegeta backwards onto his back. He was on him in a flash, and he settled his weight on the older man's hips and ripped what remained of the prince's shirt off in one swipe. Goku placed his hands on his mate's bulging biceps to brace himself before leaning forward and running his tongue over the newly exposed flesh. He traveled across the expanse of Vegeta chest and down his stomach before moving back to the place he started, and on his second trip, he began biting and nipping at random spots along the way. The combination of pleasure and pain sparked a new level of arousal in Vegeta, and Goku could clearly feel the evidence pressing against him.

Vegeta cursed when his mate bit his left nipple particularly hard, and he lowered his eyes just in time to catch the devious smirk that was cast at him by the younger man. Dark eyes traveled to Goku's bloody lips, and he watched, entranced, as a single drop of the ruby liquid ran down a pale chin.

''Fuck.''

Vegeta grabbed the other Saiyajin by the throat and hauled him up for another lip smashing kiss, and while he had his mate distracted, he twisted to the side and shoved Goku face down into the mattress before flipping on top of him and settling his body along the smaller one.

Goku growled, not at all pleased with having been so roughly thrown from his perch, but Vegeta was breathing heavily into his ear and grinding against him before he could voice his complaint, reducing him to a language of moans and pants.

''You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you are right now.'' Vegeta rasped as he reached down and yanked Goku's pants down just enough to free his tail and expose his ass. The smaller Saiyajin grunted as his mate shifted his weight on top of him, but the sudden and familiar feel of Vegeta's arousal pressing against him once again quieted any complaints he might have.

The older man roughly ground his hips against the other man's backside, and he gripped Goku's hip with one hand and hauled them up a little as he settled himself across the smaller Saiyajin's back, placing his mouth just beside his mate's ear again. Vegeta brought his free hand up beneath Goku's neck and gripped his jaw, bringing the other's head back just enough so that the younger man could just barely see him from the corner of his eye.

''Do you want it, Kakarotto?''

The prince both felt and saw Goku's jaw tighten, but instead of answering the smaller Saiyajin only thrust his hips against him. The sudden motion nearly made Vegeta lose him composure, but he managed to regain control at the last moment and gave his mate a little shake before speaking again.

''I want to hear it!''

Goku growled in response and squeezed his eyes shut. His tail lashed through the air where it had managed to squirm free from between their bodies, and for a moment the older man didn't think he would get his answer; but then, after inhaling deeply through his nose, the words were forced through clenched teeth.

''I want it...''

Vegeta let a grin spread across his lips as he ran his tongue across the shell of Goku's ear.

''Hmm? I didn't quite catch that...''

A few muffled curses tumbled from Goku's mouth. ''Damn it, Vegeta! I WANT IT!''

With a low growl Vegeta drew his hips back and lined himself up before thrusting forward into an already well lubricated entrance. The tightness that immediately surrounded his engorged member coupled with the pleasured cry his entry pulled from his mate took his breath away, and he found himself struggling to draw air into his suddenly starved lungs.

The shock of pleasure made Vegeta lose his grip on Goku's jaw, and the moment he was free, the smaller Saiyajin sunk his teeth into his forearm. The jolt of pain brought the prince back to the present moment, and he drew his hips back and thrust violently into the man below him in retaliation. Sharp teeth only burrowed deeper, coupled by a muffled cry that faded into a low rumbling purr.

When Goku shifted his knees and lifted his hips on his own, Vegeta released his grip and instead used his free hand to brace himself over his mate as he thrust into his lover. The prince buried his face in the smaller man's hair, and he deeply inhaled the other Saiyajin's scent with each breath he took.

Though his teeth remained buried in flesh, Goku's purrs only continued to increase in volume. His back arched as the larger man penetrated him more deeply, and his thrashing tail somehow managed to find his mate's and intertwine with it. Each stroke of his inner walls sent a wave of pleasure coursing through his body, and it wasn't long before he tumbled over the edge. His own release seemed to trigger Vegeta's as well, because seconds later the smaller Saiyajin felt a sudden flow of hot liquid inside him.

For a moment neither Saiyajin moved, and Goku finally released his hold on Vegeta's arm and instead gently began to lap at the wound with his tongue. He waited patiently for the prince to move, and he enjoyed the feeling of his mate's breath as it ghosted through his hair.

And then, after inhaling deeply into his lungs, Vegeta gently eased his hips back until their connection was lost, making Goku wince only once before he resumed licking the bleeding bite wound on his mate's arm.

Without moving said arm, the older man shifted and settled himself against Goku's side, hugging the smaller body close to his own as his eyes grew heavy.

''Feel better now?''

Goku chuckled and swiped his tongue across Vegeta's still bleeding lip before giving his hair a light tug.

''Much.''


	58. Chapter 58

So far the day had been particularly peaceful, and Bulma and ChiChi were currently enjoying each other's company as they exchanged stories about their children's activities and latest accomplishments. They'd been conversing undisturbed for nearly an hour when Vegeta stomped into the room. Momoku was tucked under his arm squealing happily in delight, despite the seemingly uncomfortable way in which she was being held. The prince did not look amused.

''Where's Kakarotto?!''

The two women shrugged their shoulders; neither had seen the Saiyajin all morning.

''Vegeta, you don't carry a baby like a football! Hold her right!'' Bulma said as she pointed to the squirming bundle.

The prince's eyes dropped down to the infant he carried, and he frowned and let out a puff of air from between his lips as he turned Momoku right-side up and sat her on his forearm instead. The small child cooed and fisted her small fingers in his shirt as she curled her tail around his bicep, and her large eyes turned to the two women sitting a few feet away.

''Did Goku do something?'' ChiChi asked. It was obvious the older Saiyajin wasn't happy at the moment, and it was likely her ex-husband had been causing mischief again. Goku's jealousy toward his youngest child didn't seem to be getting any better; and in fact it seemed to be getting worse. There were times when he'd seethe at Vegeta simply for mentioning Momoku's name. It was a pretty bad case.

''That baka!'' Vegeta hissed. ''He buried the brat in Bura's stuffed animal collection! I was looking for her for over an hour!''

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Bulma found herself fighting back a laugh. ''Oh? How'd you manage to find her?''

The prince wrinkled his nose. ''I smelled her. She needed a new diaper.''

Vegeta strode forward when ChiChi motioned for the baby and deposited the freshly changed infant into her arms before taking a seat at the table across from the two women. He propped his elbows on the smooth surface and rubbed at his temples with his fingers in an attempt to ease the headache that was beginning to manifest itself. Unfortunately, Momoku's high-pitched squeals weren't helping.

Bulma watched the man for a long moment before she spoke. ''Seems like Goku sees Momoku as competition more so than a daughter. I think this is more of an insecurity issue than PPD.''

Vegeta's hands dropped from his temples and he opened his eyes as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. His lips tightened into a straight line as he considered the woman's words, but the slight twitch of his brow showed he wasn't quite following.

Bulma's eyes moved to Momoku, and she watched with a small smile as the child grabbed at ChiChi's fingers as the younger woman danced them along the infant's body, creating a tickling sensation that left her squirming and giggling.

''I don't think Goku feels you and Momoku are his family, Vegeta.''

The prince visibly tensed as a flash of anger flared through his eyes. ''What the hell does that mean? Of course he knows we're his family! He gave birth to the brat!''

''He always refers to Momoku as YOUR daughter, Vegeta. Not his.''

Vegeta shifted his gaze to ChiChi, who hadn't looked up from the child as she spoke. He considered her words for a moment, and memories of past conversations with his mate began to fill his head.

~''She's yours, Vegeta.''~

~''I don't... I don't want to kill it! It's yours, Vegeta!''~

~''It's yours. I won't kill it.''~

It was true. Not once had Kakarotto referred to Momoku as 'their' child. Not once.

''I don't know what else to do to get it through the baka's thick skull! He's my mate. I've bonded with him and we've produced a child together. What else can I do to convince him he isn't being replaced?''

''Well...'' ChiChi began, finally raising her eyes to look at the Saiyajin. ''What about a traditional marriage?''

Vegeta scoffed and turned his head away. ''Don't be ridiculous, woman. That's a silly human custom. It means nothing.''

''To you, maybe.'' Bulma said. ''But Goku was raised as a human, and he's learned that couples who wish to become a family get married. You saw how loyal he was to ChiChi. He took his vows very seriously. They meant a lot to him.''

A brief look of annoyance flashed across Vegeta's face before his expression became more thoughtful. For a long moment he was silent, and he tapped his finger against the table for nearly a full minute before he spoke again.

''You really think that's the problem? You think some silly ceremony with flowers and sobbing women will solve his insecurity issues and convince him he's my mate?''

''It's worth a shot.'' Bulma said with a smile.

Vegeta sighed as both women visibly began bouncing in their seats at the prospect of planning a wedding. However, at this point, he was willing to try anything to make Kakarotto happy again.

''Fine. What needs to be done to make this thing happen?''

Bulma clapped her hands and squealed in excitement. ''First we need to pick out a ring!''

-

''I don't wear jewelry.'' Vegeta stated as he frowned at the glass case that held hundreds of expensive rings. He was surrounded by Bulma, ChiChi, Pan, and Bura, all of which had insisted on accompanying him to the store to pick out the wedding bands.

''You have to, Daddy! It's part of the tradition!'' Bura chirped as she wrapped her arms around one of Vegeta's. The older man rolled his eyes as each woman pointed to various bands and chattered excitedly. Several employees were gathered around to bring out selected pieces for closer inspection, and the Saiyajin could practically see the drool dripping from their mouths at the prospect of a good sale. Everyone in town knew Bulma Briefs was loaded.

Bulma glanced over her shoulder and motioned for Vegeta to come closer, which he was forced to do when Bura tugged him up to the jewelry case.

''Which do you want? Silver or gold?''

The prince snorted and nodded his head to the rings on the left. ''Gold, obviously. Silver is an inferior material.''

''Ahh, very good, sir!'' a female employee chirped. She automatically moved to the women's rings. ''What's your bride's finger size?''

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. ''Finger size? How the hell am I supposed to know HIS finger size?!''

The woman's hands froze over the glass case, and brown eyes slowly rose to meet the Saiyajin's. ''Oh... Your chosen is another man.'' There was a short and awkward silence for a long moment before a giddy smile spread over the employee's face. ''That is so CUTE!''

Vegeta's hands balled themselves into fists as the urge to bat the woman upside the head became nearly too strong to ignore, but Bura tightened her grip on his arm to keep him from lunging forward. Meanwhile, the employee had moved a couple steps further down the counter to the men's rings.

''Well, we have an excellent selection for you. As for the ring size, you can always come back to get it fitted after you propose. We'd all love to meet your partner!''

The entire staff nodded eagerly, and Vegeta rolled his eyes. Humans were such annoying creatures.

''What about this one?'' Bulma asked as she pointed to a band in the corner.

The prince followed her finger to a thick golden ring with diamonds that covered nearly the entire surface. ''No. Keep it simple.''

The blue haired woman frowned. ''If it's the price you're worried about, you know I can afford to buy this entire store if I wanted...''

The older man growled in annoyance. ''Money is not the issue, woman! Kakarotto doesn't care about material objects, and something like that monstrosity of a ring does not suit him at all! It'd be an insult to both of us.''

ChiChi nodded in agreement. ''He's right. Goku never really cared about extravagance. The simplest things were the most beautiful to him.''

The group fell silent as they looked over the rings, and Vegeta's gaze finally stopped on one in particular. His eyes shifted to the employee behind the counter. ''Can you customize a band with an engraving?''

''Oh, absolutely! We can even add a stone if you like!'' The woman opened the case and retrieved the ring she'd seen the Saiyajin eyeing, and she produced some paper and a pen for him to write down what he'd like engraved.

It only took a moment for Vegeta to draw it out, and everyone watched over his shoulder as his intentions became clear.

''Wooow, he'll love that!'' Pan smiled and nodded to herself.

''Yeah, I never would have thought of that, Daddy!'' Bura agreed.

Vegeta pushed the paper at the employee when he was done. ''Whatever.''

-

''I'm not wearing that.''

''But Vegeta! It's tradition!'' Bulma cried.

The prince growled and spun around to face the four women behind him, and he pointed his finger at the tux that was displayed before them. ''Fuck tradition! Do you plan to have Kakarotto wear a frilly white dress too?!''

Pan chuckled into her hand as the mental image formed in her mind.  
''He could probably pull it off...''

All eyes turned to the young woman, and she raised an eyebrow at them. ''What? I was just saying...''

''Anyway...'' Bulma continued as her gaze shifted back to Vegeta. ''What do you plan on wearing then?''

''Traditional ceremonial Saiyajin garb.'' the prince replied. ''Something can be designed for Kakarotto. I won't have him dressed in any meaningless human attire, especially not something meant for a woman.'' he added as his eyes moved to Pan. The young woman coughed softly and looked away, trying to ignore the way Bura laughed at her blush.

''Ah, a custom design.'' a store employee said as he opened a book of fabrics he'd been cradling in his arm. ''I believe that is something we can help you with.''

-

Vegeta cursed as he sneezed for the tenth time since entering the florist shop, and he raised his hand to cover his nose as he glared at his colorful surroundings. Flowers of every variety lined the floor and walls, leaving barely enough room to walk without brushing up against a leaf or pedal. The scent was strong enough for human senses, but it was nearly overwhelming for a Saiyajin.

''Woman! Hu-Hurr- ACHOOO! Hurry up!''

Bulma paused her conversation with the shop owner and frowned at the flustered prince. ''Vegeta, these things can't be rushed! Flowers are one of the most important things!''

''They're unnecessary!'' the prince snapped as he fanned the air with his free hand in an attempt to push the heavy scent away. ''Kakarotto would be happier if he were surrounded by food!''

''And he will be,'' ChiChi said as she scanned the open book of floral arrangements laid out in front of her. ''We're going to the caterer next.''

As all the women turned away from him to continue their planning, Vegeta felt, for the first time in a long while, that he wanted to fall down and cry.

-

By the time they'd gotten home, it was dark. Pan and Bura had immediately rushed away upon stepping foot in Capsule Corp, most likely to gossip about the day's events, and ChiChi had gotten into her own car to return home herself.

Bulma was humming and walked with a bounce in her step, while Vegeta shuffled in behind her with his tail dragging limply across the floor. His head was pounding and all he could smell were roses, and the scent was beginning to make him sick.

''Well that was productive!'' Bulma smiled as she spun around to face the Saiyajin. She lowered her voice and leaned in closer to avoid being overheard. ''Now all you need to do is wait for the ring to be finished and you can propose. Do you have any idea how you're going to do it?''

Vegeta frowned. ''How? I'm going to shove the ring at him and demand he take part in this silly event so things can get back to normal!''

Needless to say, the prince wasn't entirely surprised when Bulma hit him upside the head.

''No! It has to be romantic!''

The Saiyajin huffed and folded his arms over his chest as he straightened his slouched posture and wound his tail around his waist. ''I don't do romantic. I'd simply be embarrassing us both.''

''Well you better learn, mister! This needs to be special and Goku needs to feel like you really understand the importance of proposing to him! Don't make a joke out of it or you'll only make things worse.''

Vegeta watched as Bulma turned and walked away, most likely heading off to make a few more phone calls. A strange fluttering sensation suddenly manifested itself in his belly, and the Saiyajin was horrified to discover that he was nervous about proposing to his mate.

What if... what if the baka said no?


	59. Chapter 59

Night had settled over Capsule Corp, and with Momoku fed and put to bed, the west wing of the building was silent. Goku and Vegeta had settled down for the night nearly an hour before, but the younger of the two was having trouble sleeping.

It hadn't gone unnoticed that the other Saiyajin had been out the majority of the day. It was rare Vegeta went anywhere without him anymore, or at the very least he always let him know what he was up to. Even more disturbing to Goku was the prince hadn't even yelled at him for 'misplacing' Momoku earlier that day. He was sure he'd get an earful for that, but the older man had only waved him off when confronted with his guilty expression and hadn't said a word about it after.

In fact, Vegeta hadn't said much of anything to him since returning home that day. The other Saiyajin actually seemed to be going out of his way to avoid him, and when they had been together at dinner, there had been a heavy and awkward silence that Goku couldn't explain. Was the older man really that mad at him?

Drawing a deep breath in through his nose, Goku rolled over on his opposite side in order to see his mate. He gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness until the outline of Vegeta's body became clear, and he scooted closer to the other man and looped his arm over the Saiyajin's waist, pressing himself against the larger man's back.

A low rumble was the initial response, followed by a low and sleepy muttering. ''Kakarotto, what do you want? I'm sleeping.''

Goku purred playfully as he ran his tail along his mate's bare legs beneath the covers, and he didn't miss the shiver that coursed through Vegeta's frame in response.

''I wanna spar.''

A grunt. ''Now?''

The younger Saiyajin chuckled and shook his head before burying his face between the prince's shoulder blades. ''No, not now. Tomorrow.''

Another grunt was the only response he got, and Goku was almost content to let the older man go back to sleep, but he was still curious about something. He shifted a little and propped himself up on an elbow before resting his chin on Vegeta's shoulder so he could see the other Saiyajin's face.

''Where'd you go today?''

Despite the lack of light, Goku still caught the twitch of the other's eyebrow, and his own furrowed in response. What was he hiding?

''Were...were you on a date with Bulma?''

A laugh bubbled up from Vegeta's throat, and finally he cracked open his eyes and shifted them to Goku.

''Baka. You haven't said anything that stupid in a long time.''

The younger man huffed and flopped backward onto the mattress, but Vegeta turned and followed his movement, shifting until he had braced himself on one arm over top of the other Saiyajin. A smirk still played on his lips as he studied his flustered mate, but when it became obvious Goku was really bothered, his expression dropped into a frustrated frown.

''Kakarotto, why do you continue to doubt my loyalty to you? What have I done to warrant your suspicion?''

Goku's eyes moved from the ceiling to Vegeta's face for only a brief moment before he closed them entirely and wiggled his body onto its side in the small space the prince allowed him. Even in the dark Vegeta could see his face had flushed.

''Nothing. You're right, that was a stupid thing for me to say. Let's just... sleep now, ok?''

The older man watched him for a moment longer before deciding to drop the issue for now. It was quite clear Goku didn't want to discuss that matter further, and he was too tired to pursue it anyway.

The prince shifted onto his side and drew his mate against his chest with the arm he still had over the other man, and he buried his face into his soft hair. Vegeta inhaled Goku's scent deeply into his lungs, and despite the relaxing effect it had on him, the older man could still feel his heart pound heavily in his chest as that annoying little voice in his head whispered somewhere in the background of his mind...

He'll say no...

-

''Come on, Vegeta! You're not even trying!''

Goku laughed as he danced around their sparring grounds, easily avoiding the small spheres of ki the other Saiyajin threw in his direction. He felt full of energy today, and his ki was flowing freely through his body in a way it hadn't done in years. His skin tingled and his senses had become sharper. He felt as if he could do this forever!

Vegeta, though enjoying the spar and Kakarotto's obvious excitement, was beginning to worry. The younger man had obviously been training on his own, and his ki kept fluctuating to higher and higher levels each time Goku's control on it slipped, revealing that he was stronger than he was letting on.

Bulma had already warned them that the younger Saiyajin's body could no longer handle higher levels of energy, and should he overdo it, it was quite possible his weakened heart could give out. Vegeta had been mindful of this during their previous sparring and training sessions, but it seemed as if Goku had not.

Deciding to find out for himself just how strong his mate was, Vegeta dug his boots into the ground and braced himself as he extended his arms in front of him. He brought his palms together and formed a giant ball of glowing ki, which he packed more power into than was necessary for a simple spar. If Kakarotto had a brain in his head, he'd move out of the way. However, if he'd disregarded Bulma's words of warning and decided to do something stupid... well, there would be consequences.

Vegeta deliberately waited until Goku had stopped moving before he released his attack, which traveled toward his opponent at a snail's pace. The crackling ki glowed blue as it dug a trench into the ground it rolled over, and the younger man it was headed for tilted his head in confusion, apparently caught off guard by the sluggish, but powerful attack. However, thinking it was a challenge of some sort, Goku grinned and braced himself before letting his ki flow all around him. The younger man's hair swirled in the air as his power began to visibly crackle around his body.

Vegeta's jaw tightened as the younger man's energy level continued to climb even higher, and when he saw ebony hair flicker to gold for a brief moment, he knew he had to stop Goku before it was too late. In the blink of an eye the prince ascended and appeared between his mate and his own attack, which he batted aside to harmlessly travel into space before he spun to face the other Saiyajin. His scolding words caught in his throat, however, when he found himself looking into a pair of teal eyes. It wasn't the color that alarmed him, however, it was the expression in them; pain.

Vegeta's own teal orbs dropped down to the other's chest, where he spotted Goku's hand fisted into his own shirt. His breath was coming in labored pants now, and an instant later the younger man dropped to his knees. The prince was at his side immediately, and he found himself having to yell to be heard over the energy that was still swirling around his mate.

''Drop it, Kakarotto! You're going to kill yourself!''

Goku's eyes glazed over and his mouth opened in a silent scream before his forehead dropped to the ground and his hunched form curled itself into a tighter ball. His tail, which continuously flashed between black and gold, snapped through the air like a serpent, and the hand that wasn't buried against his chest dug into the ground, each finger digging its own trench in the hard soil.

That was when Vegeta realized Goku had lost control of his ki.

Thinking fast, the prince delivered a quick and painless jab to the base of his mate's neck with the side of his hand, and an instant later Goku collapsed the rest of the way to the ground in a lifeless heap. His hair darkened into its normal ebony color again and the air settled around them. The sudden silence was deafening.

Vegeta's own heart hammered in his chest as he turned the other Saiyajin over and felt for a pulse. Blood was slowly seeping from Goku's nose, mouth, and ears, and his skin was pale and clammy. Fortunately, he did have a pulse. It was racing, though his breath was coming in short labored pants. He wasn't out of danger just yet.

''Baka...''

Vegeta growled and gathered the younger man up in his arms before launching himself into the air, speeding off toward Capsule Corp as quickly as he could.

-

''Looks like you stopped him just in time.'' Bulma said as she carefully watched the heart monitor she'd hooked up to Goku. ''His heart has fallen back into a normal rhythm, but it was abnormal when he first got here.''

The blue haired woman sighed and picked up a damp cloth, which she used to wipe away the dried blood that stained the younger man's face. Goku was sleeping peacefully now, his body exhausted from its ordeal.

''What's wrong with you Saiyajins anyway? So stubborn.''

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Vegeta grinned. ''It's in our blood.''

Bulma rolled her eyes and swiveled on the stool she was sitting on to face the prince. ''You realize he probably did this to impress you.''

Vegeta's grin faded as he folded his arms over his chest. His tail lashed behind him as his agitation grew, and he felt a surge of anger course through him at the very idea that he was once again responsible for Kakarotto's pain, whether he meant to be or not.

''There was no need. The baka has already proved himself to be more than worthy of being my mate.''

Bulma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as blue eyes moved back to Goku, who was beginning to show signs of waking. ''Well, we all know that. Unfortunately, he doesn't.''

The prince's own eyes shifted to his mate's form, and his jaw tightened as he finally made up his mind about their future together.

-

''Vegeta, I'm sorry! It got out of control! I didn't mean for it to go that far!''

Goku rambled out apology after apology as he scrambled to keep up with Vegeta, who hadn't said a word to him since he'd woken up nearly an hour before. The moment he'd opened his eyes he had been confronted with the prince's own hardened orbs, which seemed to stare right through him with their piercing gaze. They'd stared at each other in silence for nearly a full minute before Vegeta had walked away. Goku had been chasing him ever since, pleading with his mate to forgive him for being so stupid.

In fact, the younger Saiyajin had been so focused on getting some kind of response out of the older man that he hadn't even noticed that they'd left Capsule Corp and were now several blocks into the city.

Finally Vegeta stopped walking, and Goku jumped in front of him. ''Vegeta, PLEASE say something!''

''Move.''

The younger Saiyajin blinked and took a few steps off to the side when he discovered he was blocking the other man's path into a store, and he didn't hesitate to follow the prince inside when Vegeta swung open the door and crossed over the threshold.

The store's employees all turned to look at their visitors, and many of them smiled widely upon spotting Vegeta, though they were a little confused by the other Saiyajin who continued to follow closely behind the man, rambling on about forgiveness and an accident of some sort.

Vegeta made a beeline to the woman who had helped him the day before, and he stopped at the counter. ''I need the ring.''

''Oh... but... it won't be ready for another couple of days...''

''Then give me the original model for now.''

The brunette nodded and opened the glass display case to retrieve the ring, which she placed in a velvet black box before handing it to Vegeta. She raised an eyebrow at Goku, who was tugging on the prince's shoulder and whining about being ignored. It would have been funny if not for the heartbreaking expression he wore.

Finally Vegeta seemed to have had enough though, and he growled as he spun on his heel to face his fellow Saiyajin, who snapped his hands back against his chest as if he were afraid they'd be ripped off. When the older man suddenly thrust the closed box forward, Goku squeaked and jumped back defensively, obviously expecting some sort of attack. His large eyes slowly moved between the box and Vegeta, whose left eye seemed to twitch every couple of seconds.

''No!''

Both Saiyajins turned to look at the woman behind the counter, who practically leapt over the glass display and jumped between the two. She pushed the box back toward Vegeta and lowered her voice, though her excitement could still be heard.

''This is the one?'' She whispered.

The prince raised his eyebrow as if she were crazy, but nodded once.

She squealed in excitement, and the small high-pitched noise seemed to alert everyone in the store that something was about to happen, because all heads turned to them. Vegeta could feel his face slowly heating up at the unwanted attention.

''That's not how you propose,'' the woman continued. ''You need to get down on one knee, present the ring, and ask him to marry you. And for pete's sake, SMILE!''

Vegeta's mouth twitched once before falling back into a frown, and he watched the woman with a cold expression as she stepped off to the side and motioned for him to continue. He rolled his eyes at her before turning back to Kakarotto, who was suddenly looking very lost and confused. It seemed he'd had time to actually look around the store while Vegeta was distracted, and it was obvious he had no idea why either of them was in a jewelry shop.

The prince's heart began to race as the silence that had settled over the store threatened to swallow him up, and he nearly winced when he cleared his throat and took a small step toward the other man. His tail had fallen loose from its usual place around his waist, and it was now nervously swinging around behind him.

''Kakarotto...''

Goku once again nearly jumped out of his skin when Vegeta suddenly dropped to one knee, and his eyebrows drew together in confusion when the older man once again held the black box up toward him. The lid was slowly opened to reveal a shiny golden ring, and large black eyes slowly traveled from it to Vegeta, who was looking uncharacteristically flustered. Goku's mouth opened to question the man, but the prince spoke before he could say a word.

''Will you marry me?''

Goku's eyes widened even more as his mind slowly registered the question, and he was so focused on the man knelt in front of him that he didn't even hear the series of awed gasps that echoed around the store. His mouth went dry as his voice became stuck in his throat, and his gaze traveled between Vegeta and the ring several times as he struggled to comprehend the situation.

And then, when he saw the slight tremble of Vegeta's hand, it all clicked into place. A sudden swell of emotion caused his eyes to fill with unshed tears, and his heart began to pound in his chest for a different reason than it had earlier that day. A strangled laugh bubbled up from his throat, though he wasn't sure why.

''V...Vegeta, do you know what you're asking?''

The prince looked insulted for a moment before smirking. ''Of course I do, baka. Do you, or are you simply enjoying the fact I'm bowing to you?''

Goku's face suddenly turned a deep shade of red and his eyes darted around the store before focusing on Vegeta again. ''I know what it means...''

''Well then?''

A small smile formed on the younger Saiyajin's lips, and when Vegeta mirrored his expression, he knew his answer. ''Of course I will Vegeta... Now get off the floor, you're embarrassing me!''

Any other words were drowned out by the sudden eruption of cheers from the store's many occupants as Goku grabbed Vegeta's wrist and tugged him up off the floor. The younger Saiyajin gasped in surprise when the other man kissed him in front of everyone, but he didn't fight it either. The moment was just too perfect.

Unfortunately perfect moments don't last forever, especially not when you're surrounded by women.

''Congratulations!'' the brunette woman shouted, scaring the two Saiyajins into jumping apart. ''Now how about we get your finger size so we can make sure your real wedding band fits.''

Goku blinked in confusion. ''My real one?''

Vegeta nodded as he snapped the ring case he held shut. ''I'm having a custom ring made for you. After the stunt you pulled today though, I thought it would be wise to propose now before you do something really stupid.''

The younger Saiyajin blushed madly but still cuffed his mate on the arm and huffed in annoyance. ''I said I was sorry. Geez!''

A moment later the brunette woman dragged Goku off to do whatever it was she needed to do, and as other employees came over to pat his flustered mate on the back, Vegeta, for a brief moment, felt just as giddy as all the women; though he'd never admit it to anyone. Instead, he simply smiled.


	60. Chapter 60

It was amazing how a simple four word question could change everything so completely. It had been only an hour since Vegeta had proposed to his mate, but since then the younger man hadn't been able to stop smiling or walk without that bounce in his step. The prince's only regret now was that he hadn't asked sooner.

After a long walk back to Capsule Corp, one Vegeta spent in virtual silence as Goku babbled on excitedly beside him, the younger Saiyajin had dashed ahead of him and into the building they'd come to call home. The prince found himself pausing on the doorstep as a series of voices inside the complex suddenly squealed, and the resulting shiver had barely reached the tip of his tail before the door in front of him was slung open and he found himself tackled by a group of women.

Limbs were flying everywhere as Vegeta and his attackers fell backward into the lawn, and the Saiyajin found himself struggling to keep his temper under control as several question were thrown at him at once.

''Why didn't you tell us you were going to propose today?''

''Can you do it again so I can take a video?''

''Have you told anyone else yet?''

''Did you pick a date?''

''SHUT UP!''

Vegeta growled low in his throat as he hauled himself into a sitting position and pushed the others off of him. His annoyance did nothing to wipe the smiles from Bulma, Bura, and Pan's faces, and that only annoyed him more. The prince glowered at them for a moment before shifting his gaze to Goku, who was standing in the doorway. The younger man only gave him a crooked smile and a small shrug.

''Get away from me, you screeching harpies!'' Vegeta spat as he pushed himself back to his feet and brushed the stray pieces of grass from his clothes. His audience, thankfully, fell silent, though they all continued to wear those silly grins. The prince could feel his face heating up under their intense scrutiny, and he snorted in an attempt to cover up his discomfort and moved past them to the door. He shot Goku a withering glare, which also failed to wipe the smile off his mate's face, before turning his head back toward the women.

''I didn't tell anyone because I didn't even know myself, and no to the other three questions. Now no one bother us for the remainder of the day!''

Before a single protest could be uttered, Vegeta grabbed Goku's wrist and pulled the other Saiyajin into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom, leaving the giggling women bouncing on the lawn in excitement.

-

''You just couldn't help yourself, could you?'' Vegeta mumbled as he tossed his mate into their room and closed the door loudly behind them.

Goku bounced across the floor on one foot for several steps before he was able to stop his forward momentum, and he spun on the ball of his foot before lowering the other to the floor to face the other man. The smile still hadn't left his lips.

''No, I couldn't help myself.''

The prince stared at the younger man for a long moment, expecting more of an excuse, but when it became clear that there wouldn't be one, he sighed and shook his head, eventually chuckling under his breath. Goku was standing there with his hands on his hips, beaming back at him and wagging his tail behind him like a happy dog. How was he supposed to stay annoyed with that?

''Baka.''

The old insult did nothing but brighten Goku's smile, and the younger Saiyajin followed Vegeta to the bed as the prince sat down on the mattress and tugged off his shoes. The smaller man kicked off his own before hopping onto the bed himself, and he sat on his knees beside his mate as the older Saiyajin fell backwards into the sheets with a huff.

''...Vegeta.''

Having closed his eyes in an attempt to soothe the tension he felt building in his head, Vegeta's brow twitched in annoyance as he cracked open one lid to acknowledge the other, who was looking down at him with a suddenly serious expression. A brief flare of concern prompted the prince to open the other eye, and he frowned.

''What is it?''

For a long moment Goku was silent, and his brows were furrowed as he thought to himself. Finally his eyes moved back to meet Vegeta's. ''...Do...do you think there's someone who can make a cake big enough for a family of Saiyajins?''

''...''

Vegeta stared at the younger man for a long and silent moment before that tension suddenly returned with a vengeance. The prince reached up and placed his fingers along his temples, rubbing soothing circles along the flesh as he mumbled nearly silent curses to himself.

Goku misinterpreted Vegeta's action for the same concern he was feeling about the cake situation, and he nodded and folded his arms over his chest as he settled himself more comfortably on the bed.

''I know! It's going to be a problem! We might have to get two or three cakes...''

''...Baka...''

-

Word of the upcoming wedding spread quickly, and by the next morning, Capsule Corp was flooded with both shocked and thrilled family members and friends. ChiChi, Bulma, Bura, and Pan had taken it upon themselves to arrange the entire event, not that Vegeta cared too much. He wasn't interested in the details; he just wanted everything to go smoothly so he and his mate could finally get on with their lives.

Goku's sons, while obviously shocked at the news, eventually gave their approval and actually began to get just as excited about planning the event as the women were. Vegeta, though rolling his eyes at their actions on the outside, was secretly pleased and somewhat relieved the two brats were ok with the situation. The last thing we wanted was for Kakarotto to feel guilty that his sons weren't as happy as he was.

No, at the moment Vegeta biggest annoyance was Piccolo, who had been sparring with Gohan when the demi-Saiyajin had heard the news. Naturally he had to come along if for nothing else but to mock him.

And mock him he did.

The Namekian had been grinning at him constantly from the moment he'd arrived, and though his expression seemed neutral enough to the untrained eye, Vegeta could clearly see the mischievous glint in the green man's eyes. Likewise, Piccolo could see the vein in the prince's forehead throbbing just as clearly, and it only proved to amuse him further.

After nearly a half hour of the silent mockery, Piccolo finally pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning against and crossed the room, taking care to avoid the mass of females that were also occupying the space. The low growl that rumbled from Vegeta's throat the moment the larger man's cape brushed against him only brought a small bubble of laughter from the Namekian's throat.

''...So...Someone finally managed to domesticate you. How'd he do it?''

Vegeta's mouth turned upward in an amused grin, and he regarded Piccolo from the corner of his eye. ''Really good sex.''

This time it was the prince who laughed when the green man's smirk turned into a frown, followed by the appearance of a slight purplish haze across his cheekbones. For a long moment Piccolo seemed at a loss for words, but with a strange sound that seemed to be a cross between a cough and a growl, he spoke again.

''Listen, half-pint, you better be doing this for all the right reasons.''

A long moment without words passed between the two warriors, and finally Vegeta turned his head to regard the other man with a serious expression. Though it was left unsaid, there was an obvious threat tacked onto the end of that statement. Ordinarily the prince would have knocked the teeth out of the Namekian's mouth for being so bold, but this time he restrained himself. He'd known for a long time that Piccolo cared for Kakarotto a little more than a friend should, and hard-ass or not, Vegeta was not one to mock him for that.

The prince folded his arms over his chest and turned his eyes back to the crowd that busied themselves with the wedding plans. He spoke in a low voice as to not be overheard.

''You have nothing to be concerned about. This is for Kakarotto and Kakarotto only. Personally I think the whole thing is absurd, but if this human custom is what he needs to truly feel secure within our bond, then I'm willing to suffer through it.''

Steely black eyes regarded the smaller man briefly before Piccolo gave a slight nod of approval. He was just turning to walk away when the other spoke again.

''Piccolo.''

The Namekian paused and glanced over his shoulder. The prince, though still looking straight ahead of him, was scowling.

''Never threaten me again; not unless you wish to keep your limbs intact.''

Several seconds past in silence before they each grinned.

-

Two days later it was time to return to the tailor to have Goku fitted for his custom-made uniform. The perky Saiyajin had yet to see the design, and he was excited to see what it was he'd be wearing.

Vegeta had nearly choked when his mate had announced that he refused to wear a dress out of the blue the night before at dinner, and after a long and awkward pause, everyone at the table had burst into a fit of laughter, much to Goku's annoyance. It wasn't until everyone had had a chance to catch their breath that they were able to explain that no one would be wearing a dress, but instead traditional Saiyajin ceremonial attire. Vegeta, of course, had had to alter his mate's design to suit the occasion because marriages did not exist on Veget-sei; not in this sense of the word anyway. The prince only hoped the younger man would not be disappointed.

A shrill scream brought Vegeta out of his musings, and he paused at the door of the shop and glanced over his shoulder. He smirked at the sight of Goku wincing with one finger in the ear that had just been assaulted by his daughter's powerful lungs. The gurgling chibi squirmed in the cradle her mother's arm created around her as she reached up in an attempt to grab a fistful of hair. The child seemed to have developed a fascination with the stuff, and she took every opportunity she could get to touch it.

''Control your brat and hurry up, Kakarotto. We're late.''

Goku frowned and strode into the store when Vegeta opened the door, and the moment they were inside he thrust the child into the prince's arms.

''You hold her for awhile.''

The prince was given no time to argue before the tailor he'd been working with rushed over with a smile, greeting Goku with a handshake and nodding to Vegeta.

''Welcome, gentlemen. I think you'll be pleased to know the design is nearly complete. Only the sizing and a few details are left.''

''Good. Let's do this as quickly as possible.'' Vegeta grunted as Momoku once again squealed and grabbed his nose, squeezing it in her small fingers. The action brought amused expressions to everyone's face except for the unfortunate victim, whose glare had employees quickly averting their eyes.

The tailor chuckled nervously and wiped away the sweat that had formed on his forehead as a result of the deadly glare, and he quickly ushered Goku into another room to try on the clothes.

''It'll only be a moment, sir.''

Vegeta rolled his eyes and waved the overly friendly man away, and the human quickly disappeared into the room behind his mate. For several long minutes the prince silently endured his daughter's curious prodding and poking, accompanied by the occasional shout. Her lungs were obviously very healthy, as was her determination to get a hold of his hair. Fortunately her arms were too short to reach their intended target from where he held her, and just before the brat began to wail her displeasure, Kakarotto re-emerged from the room he'd disappeared in.

Both he and Momoku paused to stare.

Vegeta eyes traveled first to the low heeled white boots that were trimmed in silver and traveled to just below the knee. Shapely toned legs were encased in a light slate blue material that clung to the skin like spandex, but was thicker to the touch. A white light-weight fabric fell from his waist to mid-thigh in the front, and to the back of his knees in the rear. The material, like the boots, was trimmed in silver, and a simple but detailed pattern had been sewn along the trimming in a shimmering metallic thread. Encasing Goku's torso was the same flexible armor any Saiyajin wore into battle, though this piece was trimmed in the same color as his pants, and it drew attention down to a large stone that sat over his mate's stomach. The jewel represented their daughter and his mate's extraordinary ability to bear children, and it was a detail Vegeta quickly found himself admiring the most. A silver belt sat loosely around his hips, higher on one side than the other. White fabric covered the Saiyajin's arms from the top of his hand to mid-bicep, and instead of a cape, Vegeta had opted for a double sided fabric that wrapped around his mate's neck and fell in two long ribbons along his back, stopping only a foot shy of the ground.

All in all, the image was breathtaking.

Goku smiled when the prince's eyes finally stopped wandering over his form and met his own eyes instead.

''What do you think?'' he asked as he followed the tailor over to a three paneled mirror and hopped up on the platform there. ''Pretty cool, huh?''

Vegeta watched as the younger man turned from side to side, looking over his shoulder and turning so he could see himself from all angles. His lips turned upward in a grin, and he silently shook his head. Kakarotto never seemed to understand just how attractive he was.

''Yes, Kakarotto...cool.''

It was several more minutes before they could get Goku to stand still long enough to take his measurements. Vegeta had given the tailor rough estimates on his mate's size, and based on what he saw, he's been pretty close. There only seemed to be minor adjustments that needed to be made. Luckily the man worked quickly. The prince didn't fail to catch the way Goku fidgeted whenever the tailor touched him while measuring, or the way he jerked his tail into a position that kept it as far away from the man as possible. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but he knew his mate well.

''Alright, I have what I need. You can go change now.''

Goku immediately hopped down and disappeared into the backroom, and Vegeta turned his attention back to the tailor as he scribbled down a few notes on his clipboard and smiled.

''I should have the completed garment ready in three days.''

-

Vegeta was pleased to notice that since his proposal, Kakarotto seemed to be spending a little more time with Momoku. He fed her without having to be reminded, and he was more attentive whenever she cried for attention. Even at bedtime, rather than lay her down in the crib and walk out, he stayed and gently rubbed the infant's back until she drifted off to sleep. As a result of the extra attention, Momoku seemed less fussy than she'd been before, and even seemed to prefer her mother's attention over his own.

Ungrateful brat.

Regardless, the relationship still wasn't what it should be, but it was improving a little more each day. This was an encouraging sign that this wedding was what Kakarotto really needed mentally to make their mating official. Personally Vegeta didn't understand it, but he no longer questioned it. There was no point.

In a few more days their bond would be official, both in Saiyajin and human standards. And then...

Vegeta smirked.

And then, he'd give Kakarotto a honeymoon he'd never forget.


	61. Chapter 61

''You want me to do what now?''

Piccolo stared at Vegeta as if he'd grown a second head. The Namekian had been minding his own business, silently and peacefully meditating in his favorite secluded spot nestled within a forest somewhere in South America, when Vegeta had shown up rather unexpectedly. Piccolo hadn't known what to expect from the man, who had refused to meet his gaze and had only stood there awkwardly for the first several minutes after his arrival, but based on the question that had tumbled from the prince's mouth in a jumble of barely recognizable words, he'd been right to feel the dread that had slithered down his spine.

Vegeta growled low in his throat and shifted, clearly agitated that he'd have to repeat himself again. It'd been hard enough to ask the first time, and if Piccolo wasn't careful, he was going to rip off his giant ears and shout directly into them to make sure he was heard and understood.

''I want you to perform the ceremony, green bean!''

Again, Piccolo could only stare down at the shorter man in shock. He was sure his jaw was hanging open because a fly managed to zip into his gaping mouth and have a look around before continuing on his merry way. That was kinda gross, but it wasn't his main concern at the moment. No. His main concern was that Vegeta was serious.

Green lips moved soundlessly for several beats before he managed to find his voice again.

''You want me to marry you two?''

Vegeta, if possible, scowled ever more deeply at the Namekian, and his teeth were clenched together so tightly it was a wonder his jaw hadn't fractured yet. Piccolo received no verbal response, but the venomous expression was enough to confirm the prince's words.

''Vegeta, I would have no idea what I was doing. And I'm not qualified for that!''

His response seemed to ease some of the tension from Vegeta's body, and the Saiyajin's hard scowl melted into a less scary smirk.

''All you'll have to do is read what I've already prepared...You can read, can't you?''

''Of course I can read!''

''Just checking.'' More amusement filtered through Vegeta's suddenly dancing eyes, and he continued on. ''As for being qualified... You're part Kami! How much more qualified can you get?''

''Have Dende do it then.''

''It would mean more to Kakarotto if YOU did it.''

That brought Piccolo up short, and any argument he may have had became lodged in his throat. The very idea of playing 'priest' at a Saiyajin's wedding made him want to shiver, and seeing as how he was not effected by the cold, that was saying something. Speaking of a priest though...

Just as the Namekian's mouth was opening to make his latest suggestion, Vegeta cut him off, clearly having already predicted what he was about to say.

''We can't have an ordinary human do the job, for obvious reasons.''

Piccolo's mouth snapped closed. Of course the other man was right. But still...

''Isn't there anyone else?''

Vegeta's eyebrow arched at the question, and he folded his arms over his chest and swished his tail along the forest floor, kicking up some fallen leaves in the breeze the movement created.

''There's Roshi. However, I didn't think you'd be so cruel as to allow Kakarotto to suffer through THAT.''

That wasn't fair. That really wasn't fair. The little bastard hadn't come here to ask him to do this as a favor at all... he'd come to TELL him. He'd already been locked in! Bastard! The short little bastard!

The prince's lips curled into another amused smirk as he evenly met Piccolo's gaze, almost as if he could hear the murderous insults that were being mentally hurled his way. Maybe he could. He was yelling loud enough in his own head, after all.

With an exasperated sigh and a slight roll of his eyes Piccolo finally relented. His tensed muscles relaxed as he admitted his defeat, and his arms hung loosely at his sides.

''Fine.''

-

With only one day left before the wedding, people were beginning to get hectic. At least, the women were. Nothing was getting done fast enough for them, and apparently the tiniest problems and setbacks were resulting in mental breakdowns.

It was amusing to watch.

''Stop smiling! This isn't funny!''

Vegeta swiveled his head to look at Bulma. The woman was a mess. Her hair didn't look as if it'd seen a brush in days and her clothes were rumbled. She smelled of flowers and various foods, which, if he looked close enough, could be seen sticking to different parts of her. Apparently there had been an issue at the caterer.

Her appearance only made his smile widen.

With a low growl Bulma thrust her finger in his face and wagged it at him as if she were scolding a child. ''Do you realize you're getting married in less than twenty-four hours?! Do you know how much is left to be done? Do you have any idea how many IDIOTS I'm dealing with right now?!''

Several members of the hired helped paused and threw offended glares at the woman as her screeching increased in volume, but like the professionals they were, they brushed off the insult rather quickly and continued to attend to their assigned jobs.

Bulma hadn't even noticed.

''AND,'' she continued. ''Do you even KNOW where Goku is?!''

Vegeta looked past the woman's wagging finger and shifted his eyes to someplace behind her. He maneuvered himself around and took Bulma by the shoulders, steadily turning her so that she faced a table that had been set up to hold all the samples of the food that would be available for the after party. Goku was happily making his way down the line, stuffing a little of everything in his mouth while humming some unknown tune. Then, as if he felt the eyes boring into him, the Saiyajin froze for a moment and slowly turned his head until his gaze met Bulma's. Suddenly he looked like a deer caught in a set of headlights.

''Goku! I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you! There's SO much we need to discuss!''

Terror flashed across Goku's face, and he grabbed one last handful of food before turning and dashing away. Vegeta chuckled and held Bulma in place a little longer than necessary in order to give his mate a decent head start. The women had wanted to get their hands on the younger man for days now, and Kakarotto wanted no part of it. The only thing that had been able to draw him out into the open was food... and today that proved to be his downfall.

Despite the head start he'd provided, Bulma still managed to catch Goku somewhere a couple rooms away. The agonized wail coupled with a triumphant laugh confirmed that fact. Seconds later several chitterling giggles joined the sound of struggling, and Vegeta knew then the pack of women had descended upon his mate. Despite Goku's desperate yells for help, the prince knew he was no match. Instead he turned and helped himself to the assortment of food.

-

A few hours later when the bedroom door was flung open Vegeta was prepared. He'd made himself comfortable on the bed where he sat playing with Momoku, or rather, letting her entertain herself by prodding and tugging at him, when Goku burst into the room with an angry huff.

The prince lazily raised his eyes to his flustered looking mate, and he smirked at the glare that was directed at him. For a long moment Kakarotto only stood motionless in the doorway, save for the rise and fall of his chest as he panted for air, but finally the tension was broken by Momoku's delighted squeal at the appearance of her mother. Chubby hands threw themselves up and out in Goku's direction, and Vegeta could see most the anger drain from his mate's face as large dark eyes left his own in favor of focusing on the child.

With one final deep breath, the younger man stepped into the room and calmly shut the door behind him. He was at their side in a flash, and he scooped up the overly pleased chibi in his arms and sat down on the bed. Goku smiled down at Momoku and took a moment to poke her in all her ticklish spots, much to her delight, before he turned his attention back to Vegeta.

''You threw me to the wolves!''

The prince snorted and leaned back against the headboard casually, folding his arms behind his head. ''I did no such thing. I even gave you a head start. You're the baka who pranced into plain view.''

The younger man's expression remained accusing, but the way his bottom lip suddenly poked out in a sulking pout alerted Vegeta to his victory. The tip of his chestnut tail waved back and forth as he savored his win, though the small movement went undetected by his mate. It was a good thing.

For a long moment Vegeta only sat, silently watching the way his mate and daughter interacted. To most it wouldn't look like much, but he could see the way Momoku's eyes danced and darted to every part of Kakarotto's face as if she were trying to burn his image into her memory. He didn't think it was possible for a child so young to feel so much adoration for someone, not even a parent, but there was no denying that was the case here. Apparently Momoku had been starving for her mother's attention, and now that she was getting more of it, she was sucking it up like a dry sponge sucked up water.

The prince's eyes shifted from his daughter's face to Kakarotto's. He was pleased to find that he saw a similar expression there, though unfortunately, it didn't seem quite as intense and obvious as Momoku's. Still, the way the younger man sat so relaxed with the child cradled in his lap as he teased her chubby cheeks with the tip of his tail was pleasing to him. He no longer had to force this kind of interaction, and Goku seemed to respond to Momoku's wants and needs like a normal parent would their child. He offered up affectionate touches and murmured comforting words whenever the child got fussy, and the delight that flashed across the younger Saiyajin's face whenever his actions manage to comfort Momoku and calm her from a potential tantrum pleased him immensely.

''So is there anything else left to do?''

Goku shifted his gaze from his daughter to his mate, blinking large eyes. Apparently the question had caught him unaware. His mind must have been wandering.

''Nah. Bulma said I can't touch anything anyway. Say's I'll break it... or eat it.''

He chuckled and stuck his tongue out at Momoku when she squealed loudly in response to his voice, and her feet kicked at the air as she squirmed in excitement.

''I think she's wise in that aspect. I plan to hide out here for the rest of the night anyway.'' Vegeta responded. He meant that too. All the chaos was giving him a headache, not to mention all the flowers that had been delivered earlier in the day. Bulma had been quick to store them all in a large freezer to prevent them from wilting in the warm weather, but the sheer number of budding weeds had been enough to fill the entire building with a floral scent.

It made him want to puke.

''I thought I'd told that woman to take it easy on the flowers.''

Goku grinned and shrugged. ''She said she did. That was only half of what she'd originally ordered.''

Vegeta only grunted in response, though that didn't stop the sweat drop from forming on his forehead. Half? The bill for the flowers alone had been nearly $15,000! The woman was insane!

''Hey...'' Goku began, earning the older man's attention once again. ''What are you wearing? You haven't shown me.''

The older man smirked, and his tail once again twitched in response to his suddenly good mood. ''And I don't plan to show you. You'll see tomorrow.''

''That's not right! I want to see now!''

''Nope.''

''Vegeeeeeeeeta!''

The prince rolled his eyes at the extended whine, and his eye nearly twitched when Momoku tried to duplicate the nasally sound. Oh no. She would NOT be picking up his mate's bad habits as well.

Vegeta pulled away from his comfortable spot against the headboard and scooped his daughter up into his arms, settling the giggling chibi against his shoulder as he stood and crossed the room to the door. It was time to begin their nightly routine that eventually led to bedtime.

Despite the space that now separated them, the prince still heard the irritated muttering from his mate, and he smirked and glanced over his shoulder as he opened the door to walk out.

''Tomorrow, Kakarotto.''


	62. Chapter 62

It seemed to Vegeta that he had only just fallen asleep when he heard his bedroom door creak open, followed by the sound of feet gently padding across the floor. He recognized the tempo in which the intruder traveled, and a low rumbling growl of annoyance vibrated in his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He didn't need to open them to know it was entirely too early in the morning to 'rise and shine'.

His visitor had only just made it to his side of the bed when he whispered lowly in the dark to avoid waking Kakarotto, who he was currently holding tightly and possessively within his arms.

''Woman, this has better be an emergency.''

The threatening tone in his voice must have made the woman pause, because he detected a slight hitch in her breath as whatever words she'd been preparing to utter caught in her throat. Unfortunately for both of them, she chose to disregard his warning.

''You two can't see each other before the wedding. It's tradition.''

Dark eyes finally slid open, and Vegeta stared at his still slumbering mate for a long moment before shifting his gaze to Bulma over his shoulder. As tempting as it was to simply sit up and shake her until her teeth rattled, he knew Kakarotto would not approve of such violence, so instead he carefully slipped his arms from around the other man and rolled out of bed. He grabbed his robe from a nearby chair as he passed by the woman without a word, and he exited the room and waited for her in the darkened hallway.

The moment she appeared and closed the door behind her, he hissed through his clenched jaw. ''What time is it?!''

Bulma hummed under her breath and raised her watch to eye-level. She pressed a button on the side to illuminate the numbers. ''It's just about 5:00 am. Why?''

The prince could hardly believe she even had to ask, and his eye twitched as a surge of annoyance coursed through his veins. She dragged him out of his warm bed at an ungodly hour and she had to ask WHY?

His hands balled themselves into fists, and just as he was opening his mouth to verbally murder her, Bulma held up her hand to silence him and spoke in a hushed whisper.

''I know you're grumpy, but there are a ton of things to do. You need to help me pick up a few last things; like your uniform and the rings.''

''Now?''

''Yes, now!''

At that point Vegeta had the strongest urge to stomp his foot, but he managed to control himself at the last possible second. The only indication of his impending tantrum was the slight twitch of his toe.

''Why does Kakarotto get to sleep in?''

The prince winced at the sound of his own voice. That sounded dangerously close to a whine.

''He'll need to get up to feed Momoku in another hour or so anyway, so there's no point in getting him up this very moment.''

Bulma placed her hand on the Saiyajin's shoulder and spun him in the opposite direction before shoving him forward. He didn't move, of course, but her message was clear.

''I have clothes set out for you in the next room. Get dressed and let's go. ...And stop pouting!''

-

A series of soft whimpers slowly roused Goku from his sleep, and he wearily opened his eyes and focused on the glowing numbers on the clock that sat beside the bed.

6:01 am.

Momoku never failed to alert him when her stomach demanded food. Thankfully the infant wasn't much of a screamer, so the early morning wake-up calls weren't nearly as unpleasant as they had the potential to be.

Another sharp whine from his daughter spurred the Saiyajin into moving, and he yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. He rolled onto his opposite side afterward, and he blinked in surprise when he found Vegeta no longer there. In fact, the spot he usually occupied wasn't even warm, which meant his mate had been gone for awhile. It was strange the other man's departure hadn't woken him up.

Goku stared at the spot for a moment longer before shrugging it off and lazily pulling himself from the bed. A shiver wracked his frame the second the cold air hit his warmer skin, and the Saiyajin immediately grabbed his robe and slipped it around his body, already crossing the bedroom as he tied the fabric belt around his waist to secure it in place.

His tail swayed around his ankles as he opened the bedroom door and ventured into the empty hallway. A few chattering voices could be heard from somewhere downstairs, but it wasn't unusual for Bunny to already be up and cooking at such an early hour, so he thought nothing of it.

Goku yawned again and rubbed some of the sleep from his eye as he entered the nursery and moved to the crib. Momoku had stopped fussing the second he'd left his own bedroom, obviously having heard him approaching. Her large black eyes gazed up at him, and her plump lips curled upward in a happy little smile as her chubby arms reached up toward the older Saiyajin. The infant grunted a couple times when Goku didn't immediately pick her up, and her brows scrunched up, clearly displaying her displeasure and impatience.

The expression reminded Goku very much of Vegeta, and he chuckled as he reached into the crib and scooped his daughter up in his arms. Momoku gurgled in excitement as she was carried over to the rocking hair, and tiny hands were already attempting to move the robe blocking her from her meal aside.

Goku's face flushed and his eyes darted to the door to make sure no one had appeared there without his noticing before he allowed the silk material to fall from a single shoulder, giving Momoku the access she needed to feed. She didn't waste anytime in doing so, and Goku shifted uncomfortably and turned his eyes to the wall on the far side of the room. He still didn't enjoy this particular process. It was just too weird. Thankfully Vegeta had told him Saiyajin infants tend to graduate to solid foods fairly quickly, so he wouldn't have to continue the embarrassing routine for too much longer.

The minutes slowly ticked by, and Goku found his mind wandering as he slowly rocked back and forth in the chair. He tipped his head back and let his eyes slide closed as his tail lazily swayed back in forth in perfect unison with the chair's movements.

''Goku?''

The Saiyajin's eyes snapped open and shifted to the door at the sound of his name, and his face flushed a deep shade of crimson when he saw ChiChi standing there. His ex-wife looked equally embarrassed to have caught him during such a private moment, and she quickly lowered her eyes to the floor. Her foot shuffled over the carpet awkwardly as Goku quickly stood and turned away from her, pulling his robe back into place to cover both himself and Momoku. The infant didn't seem bothered by any of this as she continued to nurse contently.

''Sorry. I heard you in here and didn't think to knock.'' Chichi said quietly as she chanced glancing back at the still flustered looking man. She watched as he shook his head before looking at her from over his shoulder, forcing a small smile onto his lips. The pinkish hue that still colored his cheeks clearly displayed his discomfort with her presence at that moment.

''N-No, it's ok. Did you need something?''

ChiChi arched a slim eyebrow as she cocked her head to the side. ''Goku... you do remember what's going on today, don't you?''

The Saiyajin stared at her for a long moment, and ChiChi nearly laughed when ebony eyes suddenly widened when his memory finally provided him with the information he needed. His modestly flew out the window as he spun around to face her, his tail whipping through the air with an audible 'swoosh'.

''The wedding! I forgot!''

The black-haired woman folded her arms over her chest and chuckled softly as she shook her head. ''Only you, Goku.'' She turned and took one step out of the room before glancing over her shoulder. ''Come downstairs when you're done here. There's a lot to do.''

-

After feeding Momoku Goku took a quick shower and dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt before once again retrieving his daughter. His bare feet moved silently down the steps, and the Saiyajin paused once he'd reached the bottom. His wide eyes watched in disbelief as several dozen people darted in all different directions. Some were carrying bundles of flowers, some trays of food, and others had clipboards and were speaking into microphones they had attached to their ears.

Goku subconsciously cradled Momoku more securely against his chest before he carefully negotiated his way into the kitchen, where he assumed he'd find ChiChi and the others waiting for him. Sure enough, when he crossed from the living room into the tiled kitchen, he found Bunny manning her station at the stove and his ex-wife and Victor sitting at the table. Victor was the first to notice his arrival, and he offered the Saiyajin a large smile before motioning to the empty seat across from him. Several plates full of hot food were already waiting, and he hadn't realized how hungry he'd been until his stomach chose that moment to growl.

''Morning!'' Victor beamed as he set down his newspaper and took a sip of coffee. ''How are you feeling this morning?''

Goku offered the other man a small smile in return as he shifted Momoku to one arm and picked up his fork with his free hand. He shook his head when ChiChi offered to take the baby while he ate.

''No, thanks. I've got her.'' The Saiyajin took a bite of his scrambled eggs before shifting his gaze back to Victor. ''And I'm feeling pretty good. Excited, a little nervous maybe.'' He paused and glanced around the room. ''Where's Vegeta?''

Upon hearing the prince's name Bunny spun around and waved her spatula back and forth in the air. ''Ohhhh, no, no, no! You two can't see each other until the ceremony! It's bad luck!''

Goku stared at the old woman for a long moment before once again bringing a fork full of eggs to his mouth. He shifted his eyes to Chichi, looking for confirmation that this was indeed a fact. Much to his dismay, his ex-wife nodded in agreement.

''Oh...''

''Don't look so down about it. The time will fly by! It's only another five hours.''

''Five hours...'' The Saiyajin glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall, and he watched as the second hand ticked by far too quickly. For the first time since Vegeta's proposal, the reality of the situation hit him.

He was getting married.

To Vegeta.

In less than five hours.

...Freak out!

-

''So, what do you think, sir? Is it what you expected?''

Vegeta studied the ring he held between his fingers, his eyes scrutinizing every detail. The golden band had a flawless copy of the Saiyajin Royal Crest engraved on its surface, and the grooves had been filled with a smooth diamond inlay that further accentuated the design. If the light hit it at just the right angel it would cast off a brilliant prism of color.

The prince's lips curled into a satisfied smirk. It was almost as perfect as the man who would be wearing it.

He shifted his gaze from the ring to the anxious employee who was still awaiting his approval, and he nodded once as he handed the band back to her.

''You do good work.''

The brunette's face lit up at the compliment, and she carefully placed the ring inside a black velvet case and gave it back to its new owner.

''Wonderful! Congratulations, and be sure to bring us some pictures, ok?''

Vegeta closed his fingers around the box and eyed the woman with obvious distaste before turning and heading out the door. She was entirely too loud and bubbly. She reminded him of someone though... he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. The prince shook his head to expel the thought from his head as he pushed open the door and started down the street to meet Bulma at the tailors a few blocks down. He didn't have time to waste on such trivial matters.

-

''Wow! You look amazing!''

''Tell me something I don't already know, woman.''

Vegeta smirked as he moved his eyes from Bulma's reflection to his own. Though he'd had to have Kakarotto's uniform made from scratch, he'd already had his ready and waiting. It was one of the few possessions he had left from his father, and this was the first time he'd gotten to wear the same uniform his sire had worn when he'd accepted his title as King of the Saiyajins so many years ago.

Ceremonial attire wasn't too different from a Saiyajin's traditional battle armor, though the small alterations were extremely noticeable. The most obvious difference was the armor itself that fit over the spandex. The flexible material wasn't white and yellow as it was commonly seen, but instead it was a deep indigo blue. The shoulder pads and hip guards that extended along side each flank were darker by several shades, and a royal blue cape that matched the color of his bodysuit was held in place with silver clasps on each shoulder. His knee-high boots were made up of the same contrasting colors, and a pendant displaying the Royal Emblem rested against his left breastplate.

Vegeta had brought the uniform to the tailor to have it properly cleaned and for a few minor repairs. The years of storage had taken its toll. However, he was pleased with the restoration and he shifted his gaze to the tailor's reflection over his right shoulder. The blonde man visibly tensed when his dark eyes locked on his hazel ones, and Vegeta grinned at the fact he could still frighten people simply by looking in their direction, even when he was in a good mood.

He took pity on the human this time and gave his nod of approval. The man had done a fine job, after all. No need to make him piss his pants.

After the tailor released the breath he'd been holding, the prince turned away from the mirror and looked at Bulma.

''Are we done now?''

The woman glanced down at the list she'd written up and nodded. ''Yes, this was the last stop. We can head back now.'' She pulled out her credit card from her pocket and tossed it at Vegeta, who caught it with ease. He watched as she slipped out her cell phone and spun toward the door, already dialing a number.

''I'm calling to let them know we're on our way back. Go ahead and pay for that and get changed.''

Vegeta snorted as Bulma shuffled out the door, catching the start of her excited babbling as some unfortunate soul picked up on the other end. He looked down at the plastic card in his hand before thrusting it out to the tailor.

''Take a little extra out for yourself.''

The blonde haired man blinked as he took the card, and he stuttered several times before he was able to get any words out. By then Vegeta was disappearing into the changing room. ''How much?''

A dark chuckle drifted eerily across the shop. ''Surprise her.''

-

Goku nervously paced back and forth within the room he'd been confined to. Bulma had returned an hour before from the tailor with his uniform, and despite having nearly two hours before the ceremony began, the woman had insisted he get dressed in it. After that was accomplished less than three minutes later and his appearance had been scrutinized top to bottom, Bulma had deemed him ready and told him to stay put until she returned for him.

That had been nearly forty-five minutes ago, and all the time he'd been left with to think hadn't been good for him. The Saiyajin had a perfect view of the wedding set up from the window, and the amount of chairs sitting on the lawn had immediately sent his heart into his throat. It seemed silly considering these people were his family and friends, but still... just thinking about standing up there with all those eyes watching him...

Goku backed away from the window and glanced at his reflection in the full length mirror that sat several feet away. What he originally saw as a very attractive Saiyajin uniform slowly morphed into the white and blue gi he'd worn for the majority of his stay at the lab, and a shiver wracked his frame as he squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from his reflection. His feet once again took him back to the window, and his hands tightly gripped the wooden trim as he watched people begin to fill the seats.

His heart rate spiked again when he realized he didn't recognize several of the guests, and his mind began to reel with questions. Who were they? Why were they there? Who invited them?

A cold sweat began to form along the Saiyajin's forehead when Victor suddenly came into view. Goku drew in a sharp breath when his eyes focused not on the man, but the child he was carrying.

Momoku.

The wood beneath his hands cracked as his grip tightened on its own accord, and as the man outside drew closer to a group of strangers, a low and menacing growl began to rumble in his throat.

What was he doing ?

Why was he even TOUCHING his child?

Why wasn't anyone watching her?!

A hiss escaped from between his clenched teeth and he broke away two fistfuls of the window sill as several people crowded around Victor and Momoku. Goku's tail snapped through the air behind him and the hairs on his neck stood on end as he watched their hands stroke over his daughter's face; but it wasn't until Victor and a few others in the group began to walk away that the panic finally set in.

Where were they going?

~Goku, I'm a doctor.~

Victor's words came flooding back from his memory and echoed in his head, and his muscles tensed as a rush of adrenaline fed by mind-numbing fear and panic coursed through his veins. He envisioned the people walking away with Momoku were wearing white lab coats, and his instincts began to scream at him to protect his child.

A savage snarl tore itself from Goku's throat and a sudden flare of ki shattered the window in front of him. He was outside in less than a second, and he tore through the air like a bolt of lightening. Chairs and decorations were scattered in his wake, and only those with years of training were able to even see the source of the destruction. The rest weren't aware of the danger until Goku appeared in front of Victor and the three strangers that surrounded him.

The Saiyajin's ki swirled around him, crackling and encircling his body like an angry snake waiting to strike anyone who got too close to him. The stunned humans froze, and Victor's eyes widened in shock and fear. He watched as Goku's lips curled into a snarl, revealing sharp fangs most never noticed he had.

''G-Goku, what's wrong?''

''You're trying to take her!''

Brown eyes dropped to the child he held in his arms. Momoku was the only one who didn't seem afraid of Goku, and she giggled as the intensity of the Saiyajin's ki whipped her hair in all directions.

''N-''

''Who are these people?!''

Victor's eyes snapped to the terrified group of people that huddled behind him, and he took a step away from Goku as he turned his attention back to the threat.

''Goku, they're members of my family!''

''Goku!''

Enraged black eyes shifted to ChiChi as she pushed her way through the gathering crowd. Her hair, which she wore down for today's occasion, was blown back and away from her face as she ran across the lawn. It wasn't until she got closer to Goku that the turbulence of his ki began to whip it in several different directions at once.

''What are you doing?! Stop this before someone gets hurt!''

The Saiyajin's eyes moved across the growing group of witnesses, and he suddenly felt like the dangerous animal Villa had always claimed him to be. The way they looked at him made his blood boil within his veins, and he was overcome with a rage he hadn't felt in years. Part of him wanted to wipe them all out with a single swipe of his hand, but his rational mind screamed at him to just take his daughter and go.

His hands clenched themselves into fists as he struggled to bring himself back under control, and he took a deep breath before turning his hardened eyes back to Victor.

''Give her to me.''

The tiny step backward that the man made was the only excuse Goku needed to again trigger his sizzling rage, and he snarled as he took the infant from Victor's arms. The Saiyajin cradled his still giggling daughter close to him and backed up several steps, but when a few foolish people decided to advance on him, he instinctively sent a burst of energy into the crowd. The shock-wave knocked most of them off their feet, and the debris the violent wind kicked up blinded the rest long enough for him to turn and blast into the sky.

Meanwhile, dark eyes watched from a second story window as Goku disappeared into the distance, and despite the danger his mate had imposed upon nearly everyone he'd ever known, Vegeta couldn't stop the pleased smirk that spread across his lips.


	63. Chapter 63

Goku wasn't sure how long or how far he flew since leaving Capsule Corp in his blind rage. His mind had been all but blank as his turbulent thoughts and emotions swirled together and canceled each other out. The only thing the Saiyajin was currently aware of was the child he held in his arms and his need to get as far away as possible from all those piercing eyes that had been locked on him before.

It wasn't until Goku glanced down at the bundle he cradled close to his chest that his eyes finally refocused themselves. Momoku had fallen asleep at some point during their flight, and she'd turned her face in toward him to protect herself from the wind. She seemed comfortable enough, but a brief flash of guilt washed over the Saiyajin as he slowed to a stop and hovered in the air for a moment before slowly descending to the ground.

His boots softly touched the grass, and a gentle breeze ruffled Goku's hair as he tore his eyes away from the infant to survey his surroundings. He'd ended up in what appeared to be a meadow boarded by a dense forest. If he listened closely he could hear the rush of moving water nearby, and the fresh crispness in the air made it obvious that there were no nearby cities or towns to pollute the untouched wilderness.

Goku drew in a deep breath before slowly releasing it through his nose, and he let his gaze once again settle on his daughter as he shifted her in his arms and turned to slowly walk toward the trees. The sun was hot and there were no clouds in the sky to muffle its rays, so he'd have to rely on the shade the forest provided to keep the child cool.

The long grass brushed across his boots as he moved across the meadow, and the breeze blew the loose fabric of his uniform in the direction in which he traveled as if it were urging him on. It wasn't long before the dappled shadows from the trees' canopy provided a shield from the majority of the sun's rays, and Goku instinctively followed an invisible path that led him to the water source he'd faintly heard from the meadow.

It only took a few minutes for him to reach the steadily flowing stream that was fed by a larger river somewhere to the north. The large body of water was one of the few things Goku remembered from his flight to this spot. The stream in front of him was only one of many outlets that branched off from the river.

A gurgle from the child in his arms drew Goku's attention again, and he grinned when he found Momoku awake and alert. Her eyes were even larger than usual as they darted around, taking in every detail of their surroundings. A bright red bird landed on a branch in a tree a few feet away from where they stood, and the infant cooed at the sight of the colorful creature and reached out with chubby fingers in an effort to touch it.

Goku chuckled at her antics as the bird flew away and Momoku waved her arms in what appeared to be an imitation of the robin's wings as it glided away through the forest and out of sight. The older Saiyajin took a few steps closer to the water's edge before settling himself in the grass, and he brought his tail around his body and flicked the tip back and forth over his daughter. It was a game she seemed to enjoy as she shrieked with delight and made several clumsy attempts to catch the elusive appendage within her hands, and Goku had no doubt he could keep her entertained for hours this way should the need ever arise.

With Momoku occupied, Goku found his mind wandering back to the events from earlier that day. Now that he'd had a moment to clear his head and rationalize Victor's actions, he knew he mostly likely didn't have anything to worry about when it came to letting the man handle his child. He'd done nothing but help him since he'd come back home, and the very idea that he'd been ready to vaporize his ex-wife's current husband made his stomach turn. Still, even now he had a hard time thinking about anyone, especially a doctor, holding his daughter.

''Kakarotto.''

Goku jumped and drew in a sharp breath as he twisted his head to the side and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened when they fell upon his mate, who was fully outfitted in his ceremonial attire. He had to admit that the older man truly looked like royalty dressed so elegantly in the exotic armor, and his tongue subconsciously darted out to wet his lips as the visage of his mate left his mouth feeling as if it were filled with cotton.

Unfortunately reality caught up with him a few seconds later, and Goku lowered his eyes to the ground at the other's feet as he prepared himself for the verbal assault the other Saiyajin was sure to deliver at any moment. He had just attacked their friends and family over nothing, after all.

A hiss escaped from between Goku's lips when Momoku managed to grab hold of his stationary tail. He'd forgotten to keep it out of her reach the moment Vegeta had arrived, and the infant had taken full advantage of his distraction. He turned away from his mate and focused on his daughter again, and he shifted her to one arm while he attempted to untangle her fingers from the furry appendage.

A low chuckle from behind him and the sound of approaching footsteps had Goku cringing, though he hoped his mate would credit his actions to the death grip on his tail. It wasn't until Vegeta lowered himself to his haunches behind him and wrapped strong arms around his chest that he remembered to breathe, and the younger man slowly released the breath he'd been holding for the past minute. His eyes darted to the side when sharp teeth nibbled at his ear lobe, and his brow furrowed in confusion when Vegeta pulled away and smirked.

''You have no idea what just happened, do you, Kakarotto?''

Goku's gaze shifted back to the stream in front of him as he contemplated his mate's words, and he sighed and shook his head. ''I acted like a monster.''

The younger Saiyajin drew in a sharp breath when his chin was suddenly captured within Vegeta's strong grip, and he found himself forcibly looking into the other man's hardened eyes.

''No, Kakarotto. You acted like a parent protecting their child from a potential threat.''

Goku frowned as he processed that, but before he could open his mouth to respond, he found a pair of demanding lips pressed against his own. He had no time to react to the kiss before it was over, and the younger man found himself staring back into his mate's suddenly dancing orbs.

''You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see that kind of behavior from you, Kakarotto. What you did today proves you finally see Momoku as your daughter and not just some random child. You just needed more time for your instincts to kick in than I anticipated.''

Goku blinked in shock before turning his eyes to Momoku, who had relaxed her grip on his tail and was now sucking on the tip of it was if it were a pacifier. His heart seemed to pound in his chest when he realized what Vegeta said was true, and he choked on a laugh as his eyes suddenly filled with unshed tears. When he looked at the child he held in his arms he felt nothing but love for her and the need to protect her from anyone who might harm her. While these feelings had been present to a certain extent before, they had been tainted with negative emotions such as jealousy and resentment. That was gone now.

Vegeta remained silent for a long moment while Goku came to terms with his latest realization, and it wasn't until the younger man blinked back his tears and shifted his eyes back to the prince that he spoke again.

''Are you ready to go back? Everyone is waiting.''

The smile immediately disappeared from Goku's face, and his expression was once again filled with guilt and fear. Vegeta could understand the guilt, but it was that second emotion that made him arch an eyebrow.

''I can't do it, Vegeta.''

The older man regarded his mate with a curious gaze before snorting and rising to his feet. ''They aren't angry with you, Kakarotto.''

Goku shook his head and followed the other's movements with his eyes. ''It's not that. I can't...I don't want...'' He took a deep breath and let his lids slide shut as he struggled to find a way to word what he was trying to say. Nearly a full minute passed before he opened his eyes again and met his mate's gaze. ''Vegeta, I can't handle that many...eyes on me.''

The prince's brow furrowed as he folded his arms over his chest. At first he thought this was a case of cold feet, but then the younger man's meaning became very clear. He was talking about feeling like he did in the lab. Back then there were always several sets of eyes on him, watching and studying his every move. Vegeta could only imagine the feeling of dejavu Kakarotto would experience on the alter the moment he looked into the audience and found himself the object of everyone's interest.

''Alright.'' Vegeta took a step back and hovered in the air. ''I'll be right back.''

Goku could only blink and shield his daughter's eyes from the blades of grass that were kicked up as the older man shot off through the canopy above.

Goku slowly paced back and forth as the minutes ticked by, and his tail swayed back and forth around his legs as he spun on his heel and once again walked the same line he'd been traveling down since Vegeta left. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long to find out what his mate had planned, and his eyes rose above him when the distinct sound of snapping branches came from overhead.

He cocked his head to the side when Vegeta and Piccolo landed several feet away, and his eyes strayed to the Namekian for a moment before shifting to his mate. His confusion must have been obvious because the prince quickly answered the question that was forming on the tip of his tongue.

''Green Bean here is going to perform the ceremony.''

Piccolo growled and threw his arm out in an attempt to swat the shorter man upside the head, but Vegeta only chuckled and ducked out of the way before walking over to the other Saiyajin.

Goku blinked owlishly at the larger man before a smile slowly spread across his lips. His tail wagged behind him like an excited puppy and he shifted from foot to foot. ''Really, Piccolo? That's perfect! Much better than some stranger doing it!''

The annoyance on Piccolo's face all but faded in response to his friend's obvious happiness, and he relaxed his stance and rolled his eyes to the sky as he sighed dramatically. ''Let's just get this over with.''

''Now? Right here?'' Goku turned his head to look at Vegeta, who grinned and nodded.

''Yes, Kakarotto. Right now and here. It's private enough, I think, and we have a witness.'' The prince nodded toward Momoku, who squealed in delight when her father acknowledged her. Vegeta snorted in amusement and reached into a small pocket hidden within the seams of his cape, and he pulled out two wedding bands; the one he'd had made for Kakarotto, and the one his mate had picked out for him. He hadn't known about it until he'd gone to pick up his own ring earlier that morning. He hadn't been crazy about the thought of wearing the band, but he had to admit that it was an attractive piece. Its design was simple but meaningful. The band was gold like Kakarotto's, but embedded into the face of the ring were four small stars made from the same precious stone that adorned his mate's armor. Its meaning wasn't lost on Vegeta.

The prince said his daughter's name in order to gain the child's attention, and once he had it, he slipped the two rings over Momoku's small tail. Despite her young age, the tiny Saiyajin seemed to understand the significance of the gesture, and her usually constantly squirming tail became still and rigid in order to keep the rings from slipping off.

Goku gazed down at his daughter in awe as her own eyes focused only on the rings, and it wasn't until Vegeta looped his arm with his and drew him several steps forward that he tore his eyes away from the sight.

When they were standing a few feet from Piccolo the Namekian unfolded a piece of paper he'd had hidden away somewhere and cleared his throat. His eyes scanned over the text for a moment before he raised a brow and looked up at Vegeta.

''What the hell does this even say?''

''What does that matter to you?! I thought you said you could read!'' Vegeta shot back.

The green man huffed in annoyance and once again looked back down at the paper, and this time he began reading the foreign language with a flawless accent. Vegeta was actually impressed, but he wasn't about to tell Piccolo that.

The first set of vows was directed at the prince, and Goku listened intently in the hopes he would know what to say when his turn came.

''Vegeta, you this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?''

Goku felt the older man's grip on his arm tighten just a fraction before he responded.

''Yes, I promise''

After that Piccolo paused, and Goku turned his head to Vegeta when he carefully slipped one of the rings from Momoku's tail. Having already shifted the infant to one arm, Goku was able to oblige the prince when the older man took hold of his hand and slipped the wedding band onto his ring finger. The younger man's eyes widened a fraction as he got his first real look at the engraving on the golden surface, and his gaze shifted to the Royal Emblem that sat on the breastplate of Vegeta's Armour before again focusing on its matching counterpart.

A soft smile formed on his lips as Piccolo once again began to recite another set of vows, and he turned his eyes back to the Namekian upon hearing his name.

''Go-''

''No. Kakarotto.'' Vegeta interrupted.

Piccolo's jaw tensed momentarily after the interruption, but he wisely chose to keep any remarks to himself and instead started again as if nothing had happened.

''Kakarotto, you this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?''

Goku's heart pounded in his ears as he shifted his eyes from Piccolo to Vegeta, only it wasn't nerves that had him so worked up; it was excitement.

''Yes, I pormise.''

Momoku gurgled as Goku removed the remaining ring from her tail, and she shook out the appendage as if holding it still for so long had caused it to cramp up. Vegeta chuckled at his daughter's antics as he removed one of his gloves and extended his hand so his mate could slip the ring onto his finger. The older man was actually a little surprised the band fit so perfectly, since to his knowledge, no one had ever gotten his finger size.

Vegeta pushed the thought aside as he replaced his glove. A somewhat evil smirk was the only warning Goku received before that same hand fisted itself in his hair and yanked him forward. The rough kiss he was expecting never came though, because at the last second the older man loosened his fingers and pressed their lips together gently and tenderly. There was no gnashing of teeth or battling tongues, only a soft connection in which Goku could literally feel his mate's strong feelings for him tingling across his skin. He only hoped Vegeta was feeling the same thing from him.

Then the fingers in his hair released their hold and wove through silky strands affectionately before retreating all together. When Goku's eyes fluttered open again Piccolo's face was a strange shade of purple and Vegeta was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

''I trust you won't object to returning for the reception? The cake isn't going to eat itself, you know.''

And just like that, they were officially married.


	64. Chapter 64

The flight back to Capsule Corp was a leisurely one. Piccolo had gone ahead to give the newlywed couple some time to themselves before they'd have to mingle with the crowd that awaited them. The two Saiyajins practically floated along on the breeze and simply enjoyed the moment. No words needed to be exchanged for either to express the feeling of completion the simple ceremony had instilled in each of them; it was obvious enough. Even Vegeta found himself glancing down at the ring that encircled his finger, and his lips quirked upward when the sight of it filled him with a plethora of emotions. Who knew something as pointless as a human wedding could evoke anything besides annoyance within him. He suspected Kakarotto was rubbing off on him.

Black eyes shifted from his ring to his mate, who floated along with his back facing the ground. Momoku was perched on his stomach and secured with his tail, which he'd wrapped around the child's body two times in a loose but protective hold. The child squealed in delight as Goku's fingers danced across her skin, only to move out of her reach before she could snag one of the wandering digits, which would surely end up in her mouth should she be fortunate enough to catch one.

The soft smile that adorned the younger man's face is what really caught Vegeta's attention, however. He'd seen his mate smile plenty of times, but never had he looked so completely carefree and relaxed in all the months they'd been together. There wasn't a tense muscle in his body, and his eyes were clear and full of happiness.

''Vegeta, what are you thinking?''

The prince blinked himself from his thoughts and immediately wiped the silly grin off his face as his eyes snapped back to those of his mate's, and he coughed into a fist when he saw the knowing smile on Goku's lips.

''Nothing I can discuss in front of our daughter.''

Vegeta turned away and focused on the path in front of him, but the hitch in the other man's breathing was enough to make him smirk. He was sure if he glanced over Kakarotto's face would be flushed and looking just like a ripe tomato. That was something he'd never tire of seeing.

-

No matter how slow they traveled, it was inevitable they end up at Capsule Corp. As the two Saiyajins slowly descended to the ground several heads turned in their direction. The majority of the guests had seated themselves around their assigned tables, though it appeared the food had yet to be served. The most anyone had were half empty glasses of wine or water. Apparently they were waiting for the guests of honor.

Vegeta was the first to touch the ground, and a soft rustle behind him marked Goku's presence as well. The younger Saiyajin lingered a couple steps to his rear, and the prince glanced over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow when his mate failed to make another move. The worried and guilty expression on Kakarotto's face told the tale, however, and the older man didn't miss the way those black orbs strayed over to Victor's table.

Before he could utter any words of encouragement, Bulma closed the distance between them, waving her hand as if he wouldn't be able to spot her among the crowed. Vegeta couldn't help but roll his eyes at her antics. If he couldn't see her, he could always hear her. No need to draw extra attention to herself...thought that was probably her intention.

''About time you two got back! We didn't want to serve the food until the new couple arrived!''

Vegeta folded his arms over his chest and grunted, nodding in Piccolo's direction, who inclined his chin just enough to acknowledge him. The Namekian had had the foresight to fill the guests in on the altered ceremony to spare him the hassle of having to explain it himself; and he was certainly in no mood to answer a series of ridiculous questions.

The prince had only taken a half a step toward the main table when he paused and once again glanced over his shoulder at Goku. The younger man still looked as if he were guilty of murder, and though most the guests had gone back to their individual conversations, he probably felt as if they were all staring at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and uncoiled his tail from around his own waist before snaking the chestnut appendage around the other Saiyajin's instead. Goku jumped and blinked down at the living lasso before meeting his mate's encouraging gaze, and his lips quirked upward in a small and appreciative smile as, with a small tug, he was drawn forward.

After several successful paces in the right direction Vegeta released his hold on the younger man and continued on to their table. He was starving, and if he didn't get something to eat soon he was going to kill, gut, and roast up the most annoying guest he could find. His eyes strayed in Oolong's direction as the thought crossed his mind, and the prince just barely managed to catch himself from drooling as he began to salivate.

''Victor...''

Vegeta paused in mid-stride as Kakarotto's voice reached his ears, and he spun on his heel and raised an eyebrow at the scene that greeted him. The other Saiyajin had approached his ex-wife's table, and her new husband was gazing up at Goku from his seat. A small smile graced his lips; a sign of understanding, but there was also an underlying tension in his muscles. Vegeta's eyes briefly flickered over to the man's relatives, and he barely managed to catch the amused chuckle that wanted to break free from his throat when it became apparent that any one of them might piss themselves should Kakarotto even look in their direction. His mate was indeed a force to be reckoned with when he was angry. Black eyes left the trembling humans and instead focused on his mate again, who shifted from one foot to another nervously.

''I'm sorry about earlier...I wasn't really thinking clearly. I know you'd never do anything to hurt Momoku.''

Victor's smile widened as he waved his hand in dismissal. ''Don't worry about it. It's a big day, after all. I'm sure your nerves just got the best of you.''

Goku chuckled and scratched the back of his head with his free hand as he nodded in agreement. ''Yeah...But to prove I really do trust you, I want you to take care of her for me tonight.''

Vegeta was a little surprised as the younger man held their child out to Victor, and even more surprised when his daughter cooed and reached for the human male.

''Oh... Oh, I'm not sure... I mean... don't you want to keep her close?''

A brief flicker of annoyance flashed across Kakarotto's face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come, replaced by another uneasy smile. ''Aw, come on. She wants you.''

Momoku squealed again as if to emphasis her mother's words, and Victor shifted nervously as his eyes darted around his table before once again settling on Goku.

''I don-''

''HOLD MY BABY!''

...

Every single guest fell silent as Goku shouted and thrust Momoku into Victor's face. All eyes turned to the flustered Saiyajin, whose face had turned beat red. His tail was frizzed out behind him and he'd even stopped breathing when it became apparent he'd said that a wee bit too loud, and a large sweat drop rolled down his temple. For several moments the only audible sound was the pathetic chirp of a single cricket, and even the lone insect seemed hesitant to do that much.

It was another long moment before Chichi, who was seated beside her husband, leaned over and whispered in his ear. ''Just take her, you idiot.''

Victor nodded dumbly and finally accepted the squirming child into his arms. He forced a smile on his face as his eyes met Goku's. ''Sure...I'd be happy to watch her...''

Kakarotto slowly released the breath he'd been holding as the other man accepted, and his gaze shifted from side to side before he mustered up his own smile. ''Good...Have fun!''

Vegeta shook his head and mumbled under his breath as his mate quickly jogged past him and slide into the chair with his name sitting in front of it, and by the time the prince had sat down beside him, the other Saiyajin had already downed two glasses of wine. Vegeta hissed and snatched away a third glass as the younger man reached for it, and he batted him upside the head with his tail.

''Are you insane?! You can't drink while you're still nursing the brat!''

Goku blinked several times before pouting, and he propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands in defeat. Two glasses of wine wasn't even enough to make him slightly buzzed, let alone relax him enough to forget about what had just happened.

Fortunately, Bulma, who was seated beside the moping Saiyajin, chose that moment to tap on her own wine glass with her fork to silence the crowd. When the murmuring stopped, she raised the sparkling drink above her head and gestured to the two Saiyajins.

''I'll keep this short because I know we're all hungry,'' her eyes darted to Vegeta, who had begun to growl low in his throat in an attempt to drown out the growl emanating from his stomach. ''So I'll just say this: Congratulations to the new couple!''

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked off to the side and Goku ducked his face behind his hands as the audience cheered and clapped. Luckily the caterers used that as their cue to bring out the food, and the two Saiyajins forgot about everything else as the dishes began to pile up in front of them.

-

With their stomachs full Goku was feeling more relaxed and Vegeta was feeling more tolerant of the party that went on around them. The guests seemed to have forgotten all the earlier events that had put everyone on edge and they were now mingling and dancing to novelty songs on a shiny wooden floor that had been laid down outside the dining area. Currently the DJ was playing something called ''The Electric Slide'', and Vegeta could only watch, perplexed, as dozens of people moved across the floor in a repetitive and obnoxiously annoying pattern. It was like watching a drunk do a kata routine...badly.

''CAKE!''

The prince cursed as he visibly jumped in his seat. His head swiveled around and he set his glaring eyes on Goku, who was literally bouncing as several caterers carefully maneuvered around the tables as they balanced a massive cake between them. The elaborate dessert was seven layers high and was decorated with delicate designs made to look like lace and pearl. The icing was shimmering silver trimmed in white, and sitting on stop were two doves in mid-flight.

It was the most hideous thing Vegeta had ever seen. He slid his chair away as the cake was set down on the table in front of him, and his lip turned down into a sneer as the icing caught the light and glittered prettily. Augh. Just looking at it made him feel ill.

Not Kakarotto though.

The giddy Saiyajin was on his feet gazing up at the cake as if it were some sort of deity. His eyes were glittering just as brightly as the cake and his hands were clasped in front of him.

''It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen...''

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. ''More so than your daughter?''

Goku's eyes never left the cake as he slowly reached for the cutting knife one of the caterers offered to him. ''Mmm.''

''You have to feed each other the first bite!''

Vegeta snarled as he locked eyes with Bulma, but the woman only stuck out her tongue and threw him a cheeky grin. Murdering her in front of so many witnesses wouldn't be a wise thing and she knew it, though that didn't stop his fingers from twitching at his sides as he visualized them closed around her throat.

''Here you go, Vegeta!''

''Wha-hmp!'' The prince gagged as a large piece of overly sweet cake was shoved into his mouth, and his murderous glare shifted from Bulma to a beaming Goku. The younger Saiyajin was busy licking the icing from his fingers, so he didn't see Vegeta reach for the rest of the slice of cake he'd cut; nor did he see the evil smirk on the older man's lips just before he smashed the dessert into his face.

The crowd roared with laughter as Goku's tail fluffed out behind him and even Vegeta chuckled out loud as the plate slowly slide down his mate's face before dropping to the grass. Two wide eyes popped open and blinked several times amidst the icing before a pink tongue darted out to clean the area around plump lips, and Vegeta's smile faded as he watched the seemingly innocent display. He knew better though. There was nothing innocent about it. The mischievous smile followed by the low and seductive tone proved that.

''If you wanted to eat it off me you could have just asked.''

Goku chuckled as he ran his finger down his cheek, gathering up a good amount of cake and icing before he wrapped his tail loosely around the older man's neck and drew him forward. When they were both hidden from view behind the massive cake that sat on the table in front of them, Goku pressed his icing covered finger against Vegeta's lips. He grinned as the prince drew the digit into his mouth, and their eyes locked as the older man's tongue swirled around and danced along his finger until it was free of all the overly sweet icing. Even then the prince refused to relinquish his prize, and he purred as he wrapped his arms and tail around the smaller man and drew him forward. Goku's smile melted into a more sultry expression as he drew his hand back, and leaned into Vegeta as the older Saiyajin's lips brushed against his ear.

''Kakarotto...I can offer you something far sweeter than that cake.''

Goku's eyes widened as the prince shifted just enough to make his arousal known, and the younger man's fingers fisted themselves into a royal blue cape as he choked out his reply. ''Let's go.''


	65. Chapter 65

It took every ounce of will power they collectively possessed to keep themselves seated long enough for the cake to be sliced and served to the guests. Taking off before everyone was sufficiently distracted would cause too much of an uproar, so it wasn't until each person began to stuff their face with cake and intoxicate themselves with wine that the two Saiyajins made their move.

They casually wove through the crowd, Vegeta looking straight again while Goku was polite enough to smile and nod his thanks as congratulations were sent their way. The younger Saiyajin locked eyes with ChiChi just as they cleared the tables, and he inclined his chin just slightly in Momoku's direction, silently asking that she look after his child while he was absent. His ex-wife's lips curled upward in a knowing smile, and she returned his gesture with a nod before turning back to her table mates.

With his daughter taken care of, Goku turned and once again focused on Vegeta, who had wrapped his hand around one of his wrists and was urging him forward at an increasingly fast pace. The prince's eagerness to depart from the party was apparent, and Goku couldn't help but chuckle as he was dragged around the front of Capsule Corp. It was only when the large structure completely shielded them from the guests' eyes that the older man's feet left the ground, and Goku let out a questioning 'hm' as he was led away from the city.

His mate's ebony orbs, which were full of amusement, locked with his own. ''Kakarotto, you didn't think we were going to spend our honeymoon at Capsule Corp, did you? How ridiculous.'' Vegeta snorted as he turned his head forward again, but Goku still caught the next words that tumbled from the prince's mouth, even over the rush of air that blew past his ears.

''Everyone would hear you screaming.''

A furious blush colored the younger man's face as his eyes widened and his jaw wordlessly opened and closed like a fish gasping for breath. Vegeta chuckled, and without even looking back to confirm the state his mate was currently in, he said, ''Close your mouth, Kakarotto. You'll catch flies.''

-

Another twenty minutes elapsed before Vegeta began to descend, and Goku's eyes swept over the terrain below them as he followed. A two story wooden home had been placed among a wooded area. The ground gently sloped downward, the breeze bending the lush grass toward the lake that lapped at the shoreline a couple dozen yards away. The sun just barely managed to break through the dense canopy of trees that shrouded the house in shadow, the dabbling golden light dancing along its surface in random patterns as leaves swayed in the ever changing air current.

Goku's sensitive Saiyajin ears couldn't even detect the slightest indication that any human could be dwelling nearby-no roar of an engine, honk of a horn, shriek of a child- only the sounds of nature. By the time his boots touched the soft ground, every muscle in his body had relaxed. His lips curled upward into a lazy grin as a serene calm washed over his very being, and he took a moment to enjoy the feel of cool mountain air whisping across his face before turning his gaze to Vegeta.

The prince seemed pleased by his mate's reaction, and he curled his arm around the younger man's waist before leading him toward the house at a leisurely pace. There were no words exchanged between the couple until they reached the wrap around porch, and Vegeta paused to swing the door open. He thrust his arm out as Goku started to step forward, however, blocking the entryway and bringing the other man to a stop. The younger Saiyajin arched a brow in confusion, but complied, patiently waiting for an explanation as to why we wasn't allowed to enter.

A teasing smirk appeared on the prince's face. ''Aren't I supposed to carry you over the threshold? It's tradition, is it not?''

Goku stared at his mate for a long moment before laughing openly and waving off the man's words with the flick of his wrist. ''No way, Vegeta. I'm not a gi-GAH!''

Before the younger Saiyajin could even finish his statement he found himself unceremoniously flung over the larger man's shoulder. The air whooshed from his lungs as he came down heavily on a hard shoulder pad, and his hands scrambled for purchase before settling themselves in the small of the other's back in order to brace himself. Black eyes darted to the side as an un-amused expression graced his face, but instead of the venomous objection he'd prepared to utter, a high pitched squeak tumbled from his lips when a gloved hand slapped his ass without shame.

The prince chuckled low in his throat as he trekked into the home's interior with his prize, pleased that his actions had silenced the torrent of complaints he knew his mate had been prepared to hurl at him-Not that he wouldn't have slapped that ass if he hadn't objected, but he was still pleased regardless.

''Don't think I don't know your eyes are on my ass too, Kakarotto. Just shut up and enjoy.''

Goku sputtered and flushed prettily as he forced his eyes away from the royal derriere he had indeed been admiring from his unique vantage point, and he instead turned his gaze up and away to take in some small details of the house as his kidnapper quickly traversed through the rooms. Unfortunately, by the time he actually began to pay attention they'd already reached the stairs, and aside from the winding staircase, he didn't get to see much.

Only seconds later Goku was grunting from the impact of being tossed onto a bed, and he blinked up at the man towering over him. Vegeta's eyes were focused on him in a predatory gaze, and a sharp fang was flashed when a devilish grin overtook his visage as the older Saiyajin peeled off his gloves and tossed them aside. Fingers quickly reached upward and unclasped the cape, and the heavy material crumbled around his feet, hitting the floor with an audible 'thud'.

Though nothing had really happened yet, Goku found himself already becoming aroused by the sight of his mate. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as his eyes roamed across Vegeta's perfectly sculpted body, a fact that was obvious even hidden behind the armor. A sudden heat engulfed him as his fingers began to itch with the urge to touch the other Saiyajin, and he sat up on the bed, shuffling to the edge until the older man was situated between his spread thighs.

As much as he wanted to simply tear away the armor that encased the object of his desire, Goku knew the ceremonial attire meant something to his mate. It had been the King's-Vegeta's father. That made it precious, and keeping in accordance to such, the younger man's fingers carefully and respectfully danced across the chest plate lovingly before flipping open the clasps that held the armor together and enclosing around the straps that were hidden beneath the heavy shoulder pads. He tugged upward, though being seated; he was unable to attain the leverage needed to remove the armor. Vegeta smirked in amusement at the displeased frown that appeared on the younger man's lips, and he took pity on him by removing the object of his mate's vexation. He carefully set the heavy piece on the ground before toeing off his boots and kicking them aside.

In the two seconds it'd taken him to do so, Goku had already shed his own armor and boots, and he'd tossed them aside with less care than the prince had his own.

''Are we impatient?'' the prince teased as his auburn tail uncoiled from around his waist. He brought the appendage around his body and ghosted the tip across the sensitive flesh that adorned his mate's throat. A pleased rumble of approval sounded deep in his chest when Goku tipped back his head to give him better access, and Vegeta took full advantage of the blatant offer, placing a hand on each of the younger man's thighs as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his mate's neck. The sharp intake of breath only urged him on as he peppered the erogenous area with kisses and increasingly firm swipes of his tongue, accompanied by nips from his teeth. He took pleasure with each mark his touch left on Goku, and his increasingly active tail squirmed and coiled in the air behind him as his mate's essence began to draw him into a state of aggrandized euphoria.

Vegeta's hands stroked and kneaded the firm thighs they rested on, and he could feel his mate's muscles contract as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. When he heard his name tumble from the younger man's lips in a raspy voice reserved only for intimate moments such as this one, he couldn't help but relinquish his claim on Goku's neck to instead dominate his mouth. Their kiss was gentle at first, the kind of kiss in which both participants took the time to savor and connect with the other, but when Goku's tail, which had begun to release its pungent and completely addicting scent of arousal, waved behind his mate's form, Vegeta let out a demanding snarl as he crushed their lips together. His hand splayed across his mate's chest and shoved him further back onto the mattress as he placed his knees on either side of the smaller man and pushed him onto his back.

They never broke their connection throughout the impressive maneuver, and Goku moaned into Vegeta's mouth to voice his approval, his hands coming up to bury themselves into the royal mane belonging to the man above him. Tongues clashed and tasted as their tails intertwined, squeezing and undulating around each other as if giving a mock performance of what was to come.

When the need for air became too great, Goku tossed his head back and drew a deep breath into his lungs, his hands dropping to his mate's back and kneading the hard muscle, savoring the feel of it as the prince's mouth traveled along his jaw line before sharp teeth captured his earlobe. The younger Saiyajin's eyes slid closed as the sensitive flesh was worried and teased, but never broken. He wasn't sure if Vegeta planned to draw blood, but the thrill of not knowing only proved to intensify the rush of adrenaline the suspense caused to flow through his body, further heightening his sensitivity to every touch, stroke, and squeeze his prince lavished upon him.

He wasn't sure how or when it happened, but when that mouth left his ear and he opened his eyes, Goku found that both he and Vegeta had been gloriously freed from all restrictions. The thin layer of spandex that had kept them separated had disappeared, most likely lying in piles on the floor; though Goku didn't care to turn his eyes away from Vegeta's visage to find out. He took in every inch of his lover with an adoring gaze, his eyes lidded as they traversed across scarred, but beautiful flesh pulled tight over hard muscle. The older man's chest heaved with each intake of air, and Goku reached up and lovingly traced his fingers along the contours of the prince's torso, delighting in the way his mate shivered beneath his touch and ever so slightly arched into him, silently asking for more. He knew the he was too proud to ask though, and the thought of his stubborn streak brought a smile to his lips.

''Look at that goofy smile. I'm beginning to think those two glasses of wine did go to your head.''

Goku's eyes managed to tear themselves away from his mate's chiseled chest to instead focus on Vegeta's amused expression. The teasing words had been spoken with a tone filled with affection, and it had thrown the younger man off for a moment. He wasn't used to hearing that kind of inflection in the prince's voice. When their eyes locked, however, he knew he hadn't been imagining things. The air rushed from his lungs as the intensity of Vegeta's love for him was forced onto him by the smoldering and open honesty he saw in his eyes, and Goku's heart pounded in his chest as he too was overwhelmed by a nearly unbearable amount of affection for his mate.

The prince must have known exactly what the other Saiyajin was feeling, because he gazed down at him reverently and offered him a genuine smile, shaking his head and snorting softly.

''Baka.''

Once again the older man leaned down and pressed his lips to Goku's as he settled his body along the length of the one below his own. The spark of pleasure the feel of uninhibited flesh against flesh produced fluffed their tails and sent chills down their spines, and their hips instinctively pressed forward as they sought out relief to the overgrowing pressure that coiled deep within their bellies. An almost desperate whine broke free from Goku's throat when Vegeta relinquished his claim of his lips, and he squirmed beneath the older man, spreading his thighs and bringing them upward in a clear invitation and message that he meant to hurry things along. His skin was glowing with perspiration and his cheeks were flushed with pleasure. He needed the other man.

Vegeta, likewise, did not need to be told twice. Seeing Kakarotto spread out below him and panting wantonly, so clearly offering him everything- his body, mind, and even his soul- it evoked an emotional response from deep within himself; something he'd never felt before for any living being.

It threatened to consume him.

He nearly choked as his heart constricted within his chest. The amount of love he had for his mate was immeasurable, and there had been a time when the very thought would have outraged him, disgusted him- but not now. It felt right.

Shifting himself, Vegeta slid his thighs beneath Goku's, the motion effectively tilting the other's hips to just the right angle. He wrapped one arm around the smaller man's waist, and he snaked the other beneath his back, his fingers finding purchase on a shapely shoulder. The position brought the two Saiyajin's intimately close together, and Vegeta buried his face into the crook of Goku's neck and breathed in his intoxicating scent as he slowly eased his hips forward. He knew his mate's natural lubrication would have already slicked the way, and their current level of arousal more than prepared them for the act that was to come.

The prince tightened his grip on the other Saiyajin as the tip of his arousal slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle that guarded his mate's entrance, and he could feel Kakarotto's pulse against his cheek as he gently pressed forward, beating about as quickly as a hummingbird flapped its wings. Strong thighs wrapped themselves around his waist as he slipped inside, stretching his lover and filling him completely as he buried himself to the hilt.

Vegeta paused then and simply breathed. His eyes were shut tightly, his face still buried against Goku's neck. He listened, completely enthralled, as the younger man struggled to gain some sort of rhythm to his frantic pants. It pleased him to know that he could make the other Saiyajin lose control this way; though he knew his lover was more than capable of doing the same to him. He already had.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Vegeta felt Goku arch his back, freeing his tail enough to slide the appendage down the length of his spine before coiling it with an auburn twin. The sound of his name whispered desperately on the other's breath was enough to compel the prince into action, and he hissed between clenched teeth as he drew his hips back, bringing them forward again an instant later with enough momentum that it jerked them both forward. The strangled scream it tore from Goku's lips brought a satisfied smirk to Vegeta's face, and he quickly established a rhythm that sent pleasure coursing through their bodies like a surge of electricity.

The feeling of being inside the younger Saiyajin was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, and he knew that if asked, he could never properly describe it with words. He never wanted it to end, and he never wanted to let go. Vegeta's skin tingled as Goku's fingers traced a path along his back. Sometimes his touch was soft and gentle, and others were rough, accentuated by nails digging into his flesh. The prince relished in it, drowning in everything that was Kakarotto. The heat of the man was indescribable, and each time a whimper or moan or scream tumbled from the other's throat, Vegeta found himself thrusting harder and with a greater purpose, wanting desperately to hear more, to bring his lover more pleasure, and to 'show' his mate what he could not put into words.

And as their tails tightened around each other and their muscles strained with their frenetic movement, Vegeta shifted, never breaking his rhythm, and wrapped his hand around Goku's straining arousal. The younger Saiyajin instantly responded, and he arched into the touch enthusiastically, moaning his approval at the welcomed attention. The prince pumped in pace with his hips, and it wasn't long before he felt his lover respond with release. The tightening muscle around his own member accompanied by Goku's scream of completion drew him to the precipice, and he bit down on the juncture of flesh that connected the neck and shoulder, sinking his teeth in deep as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

It seemed to take decades for his vision to return to him as his body fell lax and his muscles turned to jelly, but Vegeta was finally able to open his jaws and release his mate as he slowly broke their connection. A soft sigh drifted from Goku's lips as the prince ran his tongue over the bleeding mark on his shoulder, but his relaxed and carefree demeanor made it clear that he certainly hadn't minded the bite.

Once he staunched the flow, Vegeta shifted and rolled onto the bed beside his mate. His tail never broke its connection with Goku's, however, and a satisfied purr rumbled deep within his chest. For a long moment he simply basked in the afterglow, his eyes shut and mind all but silent. Everything seemed right in the world, and he couldn't remember another time when he'd ever been happier than he was that moment.

Then he opened his eyes.

At first everything seemed normal, but when he lazily turned his head to gaze at his mate, he was startled to find that he could see right through the other Saiyajin. He sat up abruptly and blinked several times, though Goku's visage only seemed to fade more and more. His mouth opened, but he could not force any words from his throat as he struggled to make sense of the strange phenomenon.

He watched as Goku opened his eyes and tilted his head in his direction. His brows immediately furrowed when he saw the prince's panicked facade, and he turned on his side and propped himself up on one elbow.

''Vegeta? What's wrong?''

The prince raised a hand toward the younger man, but he hesitated before touching him, afraid that any contact might make his mate disappear like smoke on the wind. Even his voice sounded far away.

''Y-You're fading, Kakarotto. That must have been the best fuck of my life, because I'm clearly going blind.''

Goku showed no signs of amusement at the statement. In fact, his brows shot up as a look of complete shock overtook his features, followed immediately by sadness so intense that it made Vegeta's heart ache. The younger man forced a small smile onto his lips and shook his head.

''No, Vegeta. You're not going blind. ...You're waking up.''


	66. Chapter 66

''...You're waking up.''

Vegeta found himself frozen in place in reaction to his mate's puzzling but frightening words. Though he didn't fully understand their meaning, the prince's stomach felt as if it had dropped out, and his heart was beating furiously in his chest.

Waking up?

Vegeta met Goku's sad gaze, those dark orbs fading more and more with each passing second.

He panicked.

''What do you mean?! I'm awake! This can't be a dream, Kakarotto! Dreams aren't this real!''

The younger Saiyajin's lips quirked upward into a small smile as he sat up. His hand reached out to touch Vegeta, but the appendage froze before it could make contact with the older man, and it hovered uncertainly for several beats before settling back onto his lap.

''This isn't a dream. Not really. It's something you and I created together through a psychic connection.''

Vegeta's brow furrowed in confusion. ''Explain.''

Goku sighed as his eyes drifted off to the side. A thoughtful expression settled over his visage as he contemplated the best way to make his mate understand.

It was several long and agonizingly tense moments before he spoke again, though his voice sounded as far away as ever to the prince.

''I'm still in the lab. With Villa.''

Vegeta could feel the blood drain from his face, the statement hitting him like a sledgehammer. He hadn't managed to push any words past his lips before the other continued.

''I was going mad, so I kinda...checked out. I'd been trying to reach out to you for years, Vegeta, but I could only ever reach you for short periods of time while you slept. Overtime I got better at it, and I was able to show you things... give you hints as to where I might be.''

The prince nodded absently as he thought back to the nightmares he'd had about the younger Saiyajin. His mind reeled as it struggled to make sense out of it all, and a surge of panic coursed through him as Goku's body faded a little more.

''Kakarotto...''

''Then one night you didn't wake up.'' Goku continued on, picking up the pace as time grew short. ''I don't know what happened to you in the real world, but your mind stayed accessible to me. My body shut down, and I've remained in a sort of... suspended animation. Sometimes I could control what happened between us, but mostly everything was guided by our subconscious or emotions. The longer it went on, the more I was convinced this was all real... that I had really left the lab. But then sometimes I would remember, and the panic would set it, changing the course of our little make-believe reality. The first time that happened was when Villa came back for me.''

The younger man trailed off as he became lost in his own thoughts, and Vegeta's eyes left his flickering form only long enough to sweep over the rest of the room. Their surroundings were slowly disappearing into an ever growing void of nothingness. A smokey black fog encroached steadily toward them until its edges brushed against the bed's edges.

He turned his attention back to Goku.

''So none of this has been real? Freeing you from the lab, killing Villa... Momoku?'' The mention of his daughter's name sent a pang of sadness so deep through the prince's chest that he thought his heart might explode.

The agonized expression that overtook Goku's visage echoed the same. ''No...It all felt so real, Vegeta. I never meant for this to get so out of control... it just... took on a life of its own!''

The fading Saiyajin's voice became desperate as he studied his mate's expression.

''It can be real, Vegeta.''

The prince's gaze once again flickered upward, his brow following a similar path as he silently urged the other to explain himself.

''This...'' Goku gestured between the two of them. ''Is real. Everything you've felt for me, that I've felt for you, has all been real. Your thoughts, emotions, wants, needs... they all influenced the path of this thing just as much as mine did. You want this. 'I' want this.''

A flicker of hope passed through Vegeta at the other's words, but the ache that had settled in his chest did not diminish. It seemed like a cruel joke.

''So if I'm waking up... You'll still be in the lab? The one not far from Capsule Corp like in this... dream?'' He knew the younger man had said this wasn't really a dream, but he had no better word for it.

''Yes.'' Goku nodded eagerly. ''Unless they've moved me since I've been here, I should still be there.''

A strong silence settled over the two Saiyajins, and it wasn't until Goku spoke out in an unsure tone filled with fear that Vegeta was able to meet his gaze again.

''...You'll come for me, won't you?''

The prince didn't hesitate.

''I'll come for you.''

The bright smile that lit up Goku's face after that urged Vegeta forward with the need to hold the other man, to comfort and assure him that everything would turn out just fine; but just as his fingers brushed across the younger Saiyajin's face, the blackness swallowed him up.

-

Vegeta sucked in a strong lungful of air as he shot up in bed. His hands trembled and fisted into the sheets tightly as his jaw clenched, the ache in his chest still present as his heart pounded wildly behind his ribcage.

He immediately tossed the covers back and stood, though a wave of dizziness and a terrible weakness in his legs had him back down on the mattress in no time. Muffled curses escaped from between his teeth as he cradled his head between his hands and waited for the world to stop spinning.

He must have been confined to the bed for quite some time if the simple act of standing on his own two feet ate up his energy so quickly.

Then, as everything slowly came back into focus, a memory began to manifest itself; and it explained why he'd ended up in such a predicament in the first place.

-

''Is that all you got, old man?! Come on, I was hoping for a challenge!''

Vegeta growled as he turned his head to the side and spat out a mouthful of blood that had pooled in his mouth after taking a direct blow to his face. His dark eyes glared venomously at the cocky fusion who practically danced with mirth across from him as they hovered over a barren wasteland they used as their sparring grounds. His torn lips peeled away from his teeth as he snarled, flashing sharp and glistening canines.

''Watch it, boy. You test my patience.''

Gotenks rolled his eyes dramatically as he waved his hand dismissively. His duel toned voice was full of sarcasm and condescendence as he replied. ''Your patience is boring me. If this is the part where you unleash a crazy amount of power and take me down, get to it. Otherwise, I might just take a nap.''

Vegeta did just that.

Despite the fusion's words, he seemed genuinely surprised at the influx of power that suddenly radiated from the prince's body, and he wasn't able to bring his fists up fast enough to block a punch that whipped his head backwards in an eerily similar display of the attack he himself had just inflicted upon Vegeta. Several teeth flew from his mouth as he plummeted toward the ground in an uncontrolled fall.

Meanwhile, Vegeta hovered with a satisfied grin on his face as he watched the boy smash into the ground. Even while in the air he could feel the earth shake from the impact, and he lost sight of Gotenks as a billowing cloud of dust, dirt, and debris rocketed in all directions.

He was so caught up in his victory that he hadn't been prepared for the intense beam of sizzling red ki that suddenly broke free of the choking cloud, and he cursed as he threw himself to the side... and directly into one of the fusion's trademark exploding ghosts.

-

Vegeta growled low in his throat as the memory completed itself, and he lowered his hands from his head and again pushed himself to his feet, his stubborn nature aiding him in remaining upright this time.

''Fucking brat.''

The prince crossed the room and opened a drawer that he kept his old white gloves in. He hardly wore them anymore, but they still served a purpose.

He retrieved a glove from the bottom of the pile and shook a senzu bean into his palm. He'd never told anyone about his stash before to ensure they were there for him when he needed them. He had no doubt Trunks or Goten would use the healing beans to fix a scraped knee of rid themselves of a pimple before a date if given the chance.

The prince snorted at the thought and popped the senzu into his mouth, cracking it between his teeth before swallowing it down. Almost immediately he felt his strength return to him and the steady pounding in his head faded away as well. After that he quickly dressed himself and ventured out into the hallway.

He'd only taken a couple steps when he paused in front of an empty room and peered inside. A flash of yellow walls and a crib in his mind's eyes sparked his memory, and everything he'd experienced came flooding back, bombarding him until the breath caught in his lungs and his heart once again constricted in his chest.

Kakarotto.

Momoku.

Had it really been real, or the product of a bad concussion?

Wasting no more time Vegeta tore off down the hallway. The rest of the house was a blur as he burst into Bulma's lab and immediately retrieved the dragon radar from a top shelf. He hastily swatted years of built up dust off its surface to make the screen visible.

If it was true-if Kakarotto was really back on Earth- then the dragonballs would be active, just like in his dreams.

He pushed the button, and after a slight delay, several green dots began flashing in various locations around him.

Once again, he found himself frozen in disbelief as the air caught in his lungs.

It had been real.

''Vegeta! You're awake!''

The prince hardly noticed as Bulma's arms wrapped around him from behind, and he only managed a small grunt to acknowledge her presence as his eyes remained fixed in the dragon radar he held in his trembling hands.

''Vegeta?'' The woman's voice was a little less enthusiastic and more concerned, her sharp gaze and observational skills no doubt having picked up his strange behavior. ''Are you ok? You've been in a coma for awhile... Maybe you should lie back down...''

''No.'' The Saiyajin gently extricated himself from Bulma's hold and set the radar down before heading to the door, his parting words confusing her more than his actions.

''Prepare a room for Kakarotto. I'm bringing him home.''

-

Vegeta hovered silently high in the air, the breeze blowing his hair back and away from his face as his intense gaze focused on the large building he clearly recognized from his dreams.

The lab.

He concentrated on the ki signatures inside. Differentiating between the pitifully weak humans was no easy task, and it was several long moments before he felt the familiar flare of a Saiyajin's energy. It was weak, but it was there.

And it was Kakarotto.

A surge of adrenaline coursed through his veins, and without even making a conscious effort to do so, a crackling ball of glowing ki manifested itself in his left hand as he prepared to attack.

Kakarotto's words had been true. The feelings he had for the third class had been real; and they had been his own. An intense wave of longing coupled with a pang of sadness coursed through him when he thought of his daughter.

Momoku.

She didn't exist.

Not yet anyway.

With his resolve to make his and Kakarotto's dreams a reality reinforced by the thought of his future child, the ball of ki in his hand doubled in size, and he floated almost lazily toward the lab before shooting off like a bullet.

A cruel smirk spread across his face as he closed in.

It would be a pleasure killing Villa again, and this time, there would be no bullet to save him.

The End


End file.
